Ni una lágrima más
by princes of light
Summary: Las apariencias engañan, pero todo se refleja en los ojos. Ella no es un monstruo, ni una estatua de piedra debajo de esa coraza sí hay un corazón... es sólo que está destrozado. S&S, E&T, últimos caps
1. Chapter 1

Hola, cómo estás?

Bueno, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta, con una nueva historia y una nueva idea, que espero poder desarrollar completamente aquí

Es un fic un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, pero sin duda habrá mucho drama, como es mi costumbre, jeje, me sale más el drama que la comedia

Realmente espero que les guste, si es así déjenme sus comentarios, y si no, de todos modos, para ver en que me falló, sale?

Como todos, los personajes de Clamp no son míos, jeje, y realmente no creo posible que lleguen a serlo, así que me conformo con usarlos para mis historias, que no son con fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento y para sacar un poco de lo que mi imaginación pueda dar

En fin, comencemos con esta historia, es un UARR, jeje universo alterno realmente retorcido

_¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´_

**Prohibido llorar más. . .**

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

_Te esperaré sin moverme_

_Con lágrimas en mis ojos_

_Añorando tu presencia_

_Estaré aquí para recibirte_

_Pero sin no vienes_

Seguiré esperándote Cerezo 

Riiiiing Riiiiing!

El temible sonido de un despiadado despertador sonó por toda la habitación, acabando con la cálida quietud que reinaba minutos antes, mientras en la cama, una chica saltaba por el susto que había ocasionado el pequeño e insignificante aparato

-Diablos!- un sonido hueco se escuchó de repente

Riiing Riiiing!

La chica había caído al suelo, pues las mantas se habían enredado en todo su cuerpo mientras trataba de alcanzar inútilmente el molestoso creador del terrible sonido

-Maldita sea!- se escuchó un grito furioso proveniente de otra habitación de la casa –Sakura! Apaga esa cosa!

-Ya. . . Ya voy!- respondió con esfuerzo, pues las mantas aún seguían arremolinadas en sus piernas impidiendo cualquier movimiento

Riiiiing Riiiiing!

Plick!

-Al fin. . .!

El silencio y la quietud volvieron a la habitación, tenuemente iluminada por la calidez del sol saliente

La chica suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que recogía las mantas que yacían sobre el suelo. Su mirada, verde como la naturaleza, no brillaba y su rostro mostraba una inmensa soledad.

Observó detenidamente su habitación, con aire melancólico, como lo hacía cada día; la habitación que había sido testigo de aquellos seis pesados, largos y tristes años.

Pasó una de sus blancas manos por su cabellera, tratando de quitar los tantos mechones castaño dorados que escapaban de su larga trenza y caían sobre su rostro

-Otro día más. . .

Se arregló con rapidez, vistiendo el elegante uniforme del instituto

Se sujetó su largo y sedoso cabello en una trenza, como siempre lo hacía. Sin maquillaje ni accesorios, realmente no le importaban mucho

-Son para niñitas de papi, tontas y superficiales. . . –solía decir

Sólo llevaba unas enormes gafas sobre su nariz. No las necesitaba, de hecho, las lentes no tenían graduación, pero era una forma de ocultar su tristeza, un disfraz que tapara esos hermosos ojos verdes que hacía tiempo no eran felices

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Buenos días señora Shikihawa- saludó con su clásico tono serio cuando iba entrando a la cocina

-Hola linda ¿cómo amaneciste?-

La señora Shikihawa era la cocinera, una regordeta mujer de rostro simpático, así como su personalidad. Quería y sobreprotegía mucho a Sakura

-Viva. . .- respondió con simpleza la chica –mi tía aún no se ha despertado?- preguntó con cierto temor, aunque su rostro seguía sereno e imperturbable

-No, querida, y será mejor que huyas del ogro maldito- se burló la mujer mientras imitaba la voz de un monstruo

Sakura soltó una pequeña sonrisita

-Oh por Dios! Acaso eso es. . . una sonrisa?- preguntó sorprendida la cocinera, haciendo que Sakura, algo apenada, borrara la bella sonrisita –espero ver otra en menos de tres meses!

-Miaaauuuu!- (N. A. jeje ¬.¬)

Un precioso gato dorado, salido de alguna parte, comenzó a frotarse suavemente entre las piernas de su ama, buscando quizá, una caricia por parte de ésta

-Hola Kero- murmuró Sakura con ternura reprimida mientras se agachaba a acariciar a su gato, quien con ronroneos, agradecía a la chica

-Querida, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde. Yo me encargaré de darle de comer a ese glotón- la apresuró la cocinera mientras la chica se incorporaba, dejando al bello gatito deseoso de más caricias –Toma, tu almuerzo- continuó la Sra. Shikihawa –Y no lo olvides en tu casillero!

Sakura salió por la puerta trasera de aquella hermosa y magnífica mansión, con un morral (N. A. para los que no sepan qué son los morrales, son como bolsos de hippie) que le servía de mochila por un lado, y una bolsa de papel con su almuerzo por el otro

Daba el aspecto de un hippie, sobre todo por ese cabello color miel que le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura, y con las puntitas que alcanzaban a salir rizadas y doradas

Caminaba con aire decidido, y con la cabeza siempre en alto, aunque por dentro se sintiera siempre sola.

En su rostro era muy raro ver una sonrisa, o por lo menos, algo de alegría.

Llegó hasta una linda casa, no muy lejos de la mansión, con un enorme y bello jardín delantero, y al fondo, la puerta de madera que daba entrada a la residencia, y por donde se veía salir, en ese momento, a un chico que avanzaba hacia Sakura rápidamente, con cara de alivio

-Al fin! Vámonos, rápido- suplicó a la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar, pero. . .

-Heian! Heiancito! Bebé!- una voz ridículamente melosa se escuchó por toda la cuadra, mientras una rara mujer se asomaba a la puerta, con la cabeza repleta de tubos y una bata de dormir. La cara de alivio del chico cambió a una de fastidio

-Mi chiquito! Se te olvida tu almuerzo!- seguía diciendo la mujer parada en el pórtico mientras agitaba una bolsa de papel

-Compraré algo allá!- respondió el chico a modo de ruego

-Pero. . . te hice un sándwich de atún. . .- la voz de la mujer se escuchó decepcionada, mientras el chico ponía cara de asco ó.ò

Sakura observaba la escena satisfecha, le encantaba la forma en que cada mañana la recibía su amigo y su madre

-Ah! Hola Sakurita- saludó aún gritando la mujer, mientras agitaba escandalosamente la mano

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien corazón- continuó la madre, y justo cuando el chico se retiraba. . . –pero espera mi vida!- casi se le cae la cabeza al chico al escuchar nuevamente a su madre

-No le has dado beso a mami!- dijo mientras ponía la mejilla, a lo que el atractivo chico no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse y besar a su madre en la mejilla, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, por el temor de que alguien lo viera, aparte de Sakura

-Ya! Ahora me voy!- murmuró desesperado Heian

-Un momento chiquito!- lo detuvo una vez más

-Ahora que. . .

El chico estaba al borde de la desesperación y la locura, mientras veía cómo su madre tomaba un extremo de su bata y lo humedecía, sin ninguna delicadeza, con saliva

-Tienes una manchita. . .- limpió con violencia la pobre mejilla del chico, quien rogaba por alejarse de ahí

-Ma-má! Sa-ku me es-pe-ra!

-Oh! Es cierto! Es mejor que ya se vayan o llegarán tarde! Saku, quiero que me cuides muy bien a mi niñito!- pidió la señora –Y fíjense muy bien antes de atravesar las calles eh?

Sakura sólo respondió con una falsa sonrisa mientras su amigo se acercaba a ella

-Vámonos!- ordenó con molestia

-Si Heiancito!- se burló ella ya lejos de casa

-mrhjmrhrjrm

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Yokuhino Heian era un chico de la misma edad de Sakura, 17 años, y era quizá, su único amigo. Al contrario de ella, Heian era un chico más sociable, aunque no popular, pues, al igual que su amiga, odiaba a todos los populachos del instituto, como solía decirles.

Su carácter noble, cariñoso, paciente y amistoso lo hacia el candidato ideal para ser amigo de la fría e "impenetrable" Sakura. Se conocían de algunos años. Era el único que conocía a la perfección a la chica de enormes gafas, pues su madre, la extravagante señora de tubos era muy amiga de la madre de Sakura

Un chico atractivo, de hermosos ojos azul celeste, piel casi albina, cabello negro rizado, cejas y pestañas espesas y negras, lo que resaltaba a la perfección sus tiernos ojos. Alto de estatura y labios delgados de un intenso rojo. (N.A.: ooohh! Nene, tranquilas chicas! Tranquilas!)

Y todo esto, claro, no pasaba desapercibido por las chicas de la preparatoria a la que ambos amigos asistían, además de ser afamado estrella del equipo de atletismo.

Adoraba a Sakura con todo su corazón, y la trataba como si fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo, incluso al momento de protegerla y darle consejos; aunque eso no impedía que de vez en cuando tuviesen sus peleas

-Hola Heian!- una voz chillona se escuchó mientras se acercaban al instituto

Un lujoso deportivo descapotable rojo pasión, transportaba a varias chicas. Para más exactitud, las chicas más populares y "sexys" del instituto. Todas vestidas al último grito de la moda, aunque para ello tuvieran que colgarse hasta el perro

Heian y Sakura siguieron caminando, sin hacer caso al llamado, y es que siempre era lo mismo

-Oye cariño! No quieres que te lleve- insinuó la chica con una de sus más radiantes y cínicas sonrisas

Yukian Doihara. La chica más afamada y popular de la escuela, y por consiguiente, la líder de su grupito. No sólo era sobresaliente por su atractivo, sino por ser una de las chicas más. . . ¿cómo podría decirse? Una de las que menos ponía resistencia a la hora que los chicos se acercaban.

De cabello lacio y corto, a la altura de la mejilla, de color fuego, aunque ella jurase que era natural, ojos grises y fríos, mirada sarcástica, y de figura demasiado delgada

-No gracias- respondió Heian sin siquiera voltear a verla, y siguiendo su camino junto a Sakura

-Cómo es posible que te guste andar con esta. . . basura?- reprochó Yukián con un toque de celos mientras miraba con desprecio a Sakura

Ella escuchó el "cumplido" y de inmediato supo a quién iba dirigido

-O dime- continuó Doihara sin prestar atención al camino, pues era ella la que conducía el automóvil –qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- preguntó con voz sensual y provocativa

-Te hago una lista?- se burló Heian mientras una hermosa sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su angelical rostro, aunque Sakura seguía seria; Yukián cambió su expresión a una de niña mimada –Por lo mientras te diré que ella tiene lo triple de cerebro que tú!- la paciencia del chico hacía perder la de Yukián, y ante ese comentario, las chicas que iban en el auto comenzaron a reír

-Heian! Cómo te atreves?- reclamó la chica

–Y yo que tú, pondría los ojos en el camino

-Cómo. . .?

Crash!

Demasiado tarde

El magnífico auto convertible quedó impactado contra un árbol, destruyendo la parte delantera

-Diablos!- se escuchó un grito, mientras Heian y Sakura se alejaban, el primero riendo, y la segunda sólo rodando los ojos, ¿Podía haber persona más estúpida?

Sus "amigas" también soltaban risitas, mientras cada una abandonaba el auto y se dirigían hacia el instituto, donde ya sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases

-Maldita sea!- refunfuñaba Yukian viendo su pobre auto, sin embargo, la mirada de ira pronto se convirtió en una de maldad –Temo que tendré que vengarme. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Por el pasillo del instituto resonaban las carcajadas de aquél chico de mirada hermosa

-Pobre tonta!- decía entre risas –que poco cerebro!

Sakura sólo se limitaba a verlo con ojos de "pobrecillo" mientras se dirigían a los casilleros

-Su auto. . . su pobre auto! Jajaja!- poco faltó para que el chico se tirara al suelo, pues incluso las lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas

-Te vas a ahogar Heian- sentenció Sakura guardando unos libros en su lócker

-Jajaja! "Te llevo Heian?" Si claro. . si tu auto vuelve a caminar! Jajaja!- golpeaba los casilleros mientras los demás estudiantes se le quedaban viendo

-Déjame pasar estúpida!- se escuchó a lo lejos un grito chillón que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos –a un lado! Voy a pasar!

Yukian se abría paso furiosa entre la masa de estudiantes, llegando a donde se encontraban ellos, rodeada de otras cuatro

Heian no se percató de su presencia, Sakura sólo la vio y volvió a sus actividades, sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Heian! Porqué estás tan alegre?- preguntó con melosidad al chico que se revolcaba por la risa

-Jaja Pobre estúpida!

El rostro extremadamente maquillado de Yukian se contrajo en una mueca de enojo

-Estúpida!- repitió alzando la voz

Fue entonces cuando Heian puso atención a la persona que tenía enfrente

-Ah!. . . Doihara!- dijo reprimiendo la risa –sólo eres tú. . . jaja. . . y tu auto? Jajaja

Yukian esperó a que se calmara un poco el chico

-Sabes? pasaré por alto tu conducta y tendrás el honor de recibir mi perdón- dijo con voz de niña mimada

-Oh! En serio? Realmente te lo agradezco, porque tu perdón es lo que más ansiaba. . . jaja- se burló con ironía mientras comenzaba a caminar a su salón, riéndose aún en el camino –tu perdón!. . . jajaja pobre tonta. . .

Su risa se seguía escuchando aún después de haber entrado al salón de clase

-Pero a ti, basura!- exclamó con algo de odio dirigiéndose a Sakura –a ti no te perdonaré

-No me importa tu perdón- respondió ella sin emoción en la voz y con una paciencia enorme, lo cual exasperó más a Yukian. Sakura se retiró de ahí, dejando a la chica de cabello de fuego tragándose su coraje

-Argh! Ya verás tonta. . .- murmuró mientras veía alejarse a su enemiga y prima –de mí no te escapas!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Sakura era conocida en la escuela por su extraño comportamiento; se le veía pasear sola, leyendo gruesos libros debajo de las sombras de los árboles a la hora de los descansos, al caminar, era raro que voltease a ver a los ojos a las demás personas, ya que su mirada siempre se encontraba perdida en algún lugar lejano, en el horizonte; no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía, esperaba decir algo que dejara impactado a su interlocutor; aunque la verdad nadie se acercaba mucho a ella, lo cual agradecía, porque entre más sola estuviera mucho mejor

Pero aunque muchos la juzgaban con palabras realmente innecesarias, nadie conocía su terrible y triste pasado. Su familia la había abandonado antes de cumplir los doce años, dejándola a merced de una cruel tía y su tonta y hueca hija: la mismísima Yukian

Sakura era fiel enemiga de todo el grupo de populares; odiaba a la gente superficial y vana como lo eran todas esas chicas de hermosos autos y costosa ropa, y sobre todo porque su prima era la principal miembro de ese afamado grupo, y porque sus teorías acerca de esos chicos eran siempre confirmadas.

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bien chicos, siéntense todos!- pidió una regordeta maestra mientras entraba al salón de clase –voy a pasar la asistencia!. . .

-Me permite pasar, maestra?-

El angelical tono de una voz se escuchó por todo el salón, dejando embobados a la mayoría de los chicos, mientras una hermosa chica de largo cabello ébano entraba elegantemente al salón. Siempre pasaba eso cuando ella llegaba, la más bella de los chicos populares, aunque ella tenía los pies en la tierra, y a pesar de su enorme fortuna, no podía evitar ser agradable e inteligente, lo cual le había granjeado numerosas amistades que se preocupaban por ella; aunque quizá su mejor amiga, o con la que se le veía siempre, era la despreocupada Yukian, quien le tenía cierta envidia a pesar de su "amistad"

-Hola, querida, que bueno que llegas- saludó Doihara con un beso en la mejilla a la chica recién llegada –Ya te extrañábamos, sin ti, los días no son iguales

En su voz había un dejo de envidia y arrogancia, lo cual, por supuesto, no podía pasar desapercibido por la chica

-Hola Yukian- saludó con sencillez –Hola, Shaoran- continuó dirigiéndose al chico que se sentaba cerca de ella

Su mejor amigo, y uno de los chicos más perseguidos de toda la escuela; está de más explicar la razón, aunque aún así lo haré

Un chico de hermosos ojos ámbar tan profundos que no se le veía fondo, sonrisa encantadora y de cuento, cabello rebelde que, cuando el viento soplaba, se convertía en miles de revuelos castaños, dándole aspecto más atractivo y cautivador, y una gran cuenta bancaria; eso si era un buen partido

Intentaba dar el aspecto de un rebelde sin causa, aunque la cortesía era lo más sobresaliente en él, además de su facilidad de conquistar chicas, lo cual, creía como un atributo.

-Hola Tomoyo- devolvió el saludo con una encantadora sonrisa, que parecía fundir el hierro en cuestión de segundos. Lástima que tuviese corazón de condominio (N.A.: quien no haya entendido esta expresión, corazón de condominio es quien tiene corazón para todas, jeje)

La maestra comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, poniendo orden a su grupo

A decir verdad, Li y Heian no se llevaban para nada bien, y aunque sus personalidades eran muy similares, siempre había pleitos entre ellos dos. Y al igual que a él, a Sakura tampoco le agradaba mucho el chico, sobre todo porque era un perfecto frívolo, como decía ella, un niño rico, donde sus padres siempre andan tras él.

-Kinomoto Sakura. . .

Era el delirio de todas las chicas. Desde que entraba al salón se escuchaban suspiros, aunque él no le tomaba importancia a ninguna, su corazón ya tenía dueña. . . Aunque no podía evitar divertirse de vez en cuando con Yukian

-Kinomoto Sakura. . .

Y cualquier chica hubiera dado gustosa cualquier cosa por pasar tan sólo un buen rato con él. Sin embargo, siempre había lágrimas cuando la relación terminaba

"Pobres tontas" se decía Sakura "se dejan vender al peor postor"

-Kinomoto Sakura. . . qué no vino la señorita Sakura?

-¿cómo?- preguntó Sakura algo despistada

-Kinomoto, es tu turno!-

-Hoe! Ah! Si, aquí estoy!- respondió algo nerviosa y apenada

-Vaya! Hasta que su mente decide ingresar al salón de clase!- dijo la maestra provocando la risa de algunos, y el sonrojo de ella

-Bien pues comencemos. Saquen su libro en la página. . .

Otra vez! Problemas y más problemas. . .

Y ahora se enfrentaba a esto: la terrible clase de matemáticas. Cada sesión era interminable, entre algoritmos y ecuaciones. Y para colmo, no le entendía a nada!

"Que martirio!" pensó apoyada en su brazo, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, evitando por todos los medios caer nuevamente en sus ensoñaciones "Pero si no apruebo esta materia con buen promedio, no me darán la beca. . ."

Y si no conseguía esa beca, no conseguiría su sueño más hermoso: estudiar en una prestigiada universidad de actuación en Inglaterra

Esa era su más anhelante ambición, eso. . . y escribir. . .

Dirigió su hermosa mirada verde hacia un montón de papeles que yacían ordenados sobre su escritorio

Y mientras la clase continuaba, ella hojeaba cuidadosamente una historia inconclusa, escrita en esos papeles. . .

_-Nací para serviros, y solo al veros lo supe. . .- _

_El joven marqués suplicaba con su mirada celeste, tan sólo diciendo un poco de lo que su corazón sentía y podía explicar: los demás sentimientos no eran alcanzados por las palabras_

_-Mi madre ha descubierto lo nuestro, me llevará lejos, para salvar vuestro honor, mi gentil amigo- ella trataba de mostrar una sincera sonrisa, que era opacada por las lágrimas que escurrían por sus tersas mejillas –Lo nuestro no puede ser. Vos sois noble, y yo, una simple sirvienta_

_-¡No me importa! Seáis princesa, o plebeya, yo os amo igual- reclamaba ardientemente el marqués, besando con pasión las blancas manos de la doncella; mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente: no la dejaría ir –En tu ausencia, una parte de mi también estará ausente. . ._

_-Sé que pronto me olvidarás, y en tu vida llegará un nuevo amor- dijo la sirvienta con dolor en la voz, ante la posibilidad del cumplimiento de sus palabras _

_-No, corazón mío, recuerda, amor no olvida. . ._

Un suspiro triste se escuchó en el silencioso salón, justo cuando los demás trabajaban. Y aunque todos se dieron cuenta, nadie le tomó mucha importancia

Sólo una persona la miró con mayor atención

-El amor siempre deja de existir. . .- murmuró con amargura la creadora de aquel suspiro, sin despegar la vista de aquellos papeles –El amor sí olvida. . . el amor sí muere

Y sin darse cuenta, un par de hermosos ojos la miraba desde su lugar, cerca de ella. Esa chica, sin quererlo, la conmovía hasta el fondo de su corazón. La tristeza y desolación en esos ojos esmeralda, detrás de las horribles gafas, la entristecía también. Y se preguntaba ¿Porqué ese rostro fino, afeado por esos anteojos, jamás daba a mostrar emoción alguna, mas que soledad?

No era que sintiese lástima, pero entonces? Porque ese sentimiento cada que la veía? Quizá se daba cuenta que, había algo que no la dejaba ser feliz. . .

La seguía mirando, fijamente, y esa chica sólo miraba sus papeles; hasta que sintió sobre sí, el peso de esos hermosos ojos amatista posados en ella, fue cuando volteó, encontrándose con la profundidad agradable de los ojos de Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, aunque la mirada de Tomoyo era de cálida ternura, la de Sakura sólo era un pozo oscuro lleno de dolor, a pesar del color verde. La chica regaló una sincera sonrisa, resaltando aún más su belleza, haciendo que Sakura se extrañara ante el comportamiento de una de las personas que consideraba fastidiosas y vanas; y después de sorprenderse ante la inesperada reacción de la amatista, su mirada cambió drásticamente a una gélida y dura, y sin devolver la sonrisa, posó su atención en el montón de garabatos escritos en la pizarra

Tomoyo no se dejó intimidar, a pesar de que esos ojos le calaron hasta los huesos

"El amor si existe, Sakura" pensó retomando las palabras que segundos antes había escuchado murmurar a la castaña "pase lo que pase, el amor jamás muere. . ."

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bien chicos, nos vemos la próxima sesión, hacen su tarea- se despidió la profesora mientras salía del salón

El barullo inundó el salón, mientras algunos chicos estaban fuera de su lugar esperando la llegada del siguiente maestro

- Tomoyo!

Diablos! Podía haber voz más chillona y desagradable? La pobre chica no hizo mas que sonreír con aflicción

La pelirroja chica se dirigía al lugar de Tomoyo, que por desgracia estaba al lado del de Sakura, contoneando las caderas y su minúscula falda.

-Mira! Me compré un barniz para uñas, está bellísimo! No es lo más genial?- O.O, qué pasaba con esa chica?

-Si, está lindo- respondió Tomoyo, fingiendo agrado

-Y a ti, Shao?- preguntó Yukian volteando provocativamente al lugar del chico, quien con rapidez se paró junto a la chica

-Me gusta lo que quieras!- Respondió él mientras coqueteaba con la chica

-Ay, Shao! Me sonrojas!

Sus coqueteos eran constantes. Era evidente que a Yukian le gustaba él, pero para Shaoran esto no pasaba de ser un juego, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia ni a ella, ni a sus acciones. Aunque frecuentemente buscaba su "compañía"

-Oigan! Quieren dejar de hacer eso? Es desagradable!- reclamó Tomoyo que veía de cerca la escena –Meikyo te puede ver, Shaoran

-Que espere su turno!- se burló Yukian mientras rodeaba el cuello de Li con sus brazos

Sakura, sin desearlo, escuchaba la melosa conversación, mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Pero un ruido atrajo su atención, haciéndola voltear hacia el grupo de chicos

-Ups! Se cayeron!-

La pila de papeles que antes estuvieran ordenados sobre el escritorio de Sakura, ahora yacían desparramados en el suelo

-Qué hiciste?- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba frenética, mientras dirigía furiosas miradas a Doihara

-Ash! Fue un accidente!- respondió ella sin tomarle mucha importancia –Vamos chicos, aquí huele a basura

Y sin más, salió del salón, seguida de Shaoran quien no se había percatado del "accidente"

Sakura comenzó a recoger los papeles que contenían su preciada obra, mientras enrojecida por la furia, trataba de retener las lágrimas que querían salir por el coraje que estaba sintiendo

-Yo te ayudaré. . .

De nuevo esa hermosa voz, que cautivaba hasta el alma. La chica de ojos amatista se arrodilló junto a Sakura, recogiendo los papeles

Y antes que pudiera reclamar algo la esmeralda, Tomoyo leía un párrafo contenido en una hoja

_Amor entra por los ojos. Y por los ojos crece ¿Quién puso en mi alma anhelo, en mi cuerpo pasión y en ambos, un único deseo? Sólo tú, eres el único que con una mirada mata mis miedos, con una palabra engrandece mi espíritu, y con un beso me baja el cielo entero. . ._

-Que lindo! Es lo que estabas leyendo?- preguntó Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa. Sonrisa que no fue respondida

-Eso no te importa- murmuró Sakura fríamente, mientras arrebataba las hojas de las manos de su compañera

-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar

-No pedí tu ayuda. . .

Acaso esta chica estaba hecha de hielo? Tomoyo sólo se quedó parada viendo Kinomoto arreglaba nuevamente las hojas, y después, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió viendo a través de la ventana, sin siquiera dar un "gracias" a la chica. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Sakura! Espérame Sakura!- un atlético chico corría hacia su amiga, quien solitaria, caminaba rumbo a un apartado de la escuela. Sin embargo, aunque lo escuchó, no detuvo su marcha

-Oye, quisieras tener la compasión de esperarme?- preguntó jadeante el chico al llegar junto a ella

-No puedo perder mi tiempo- respondió con simpleza –Heian, deberías darte un baño. Apestas

El chico se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga, pero no se intimidó. . . era de esperarse

-Lo sé- reveló limpiándose el sudor de su blanca frente –pero apenas terminamos la práctica. Sabías que Li se va a meter al equipo? Será inaguantable tenerlo ahí- se quejó el chico caminado junto a Sakura

-Li? Quién es Li?

-Por Dios Sakura!- exclamó extrañado el chico –va en tu salón!

-Ah! Li

-Si! Pero estoy decidido a burlarme de él, estoy seguro que no puede saber más de fútbol que yo, de hecho no creo que haga mucho ejercicio en su mansión, además, el entrenador confía en mí y ese chiquillo no me va a quitar mi lugar

El chico estaba tan ocupado dándose aires de grandeza, que no se dio cuenta de revuelto que se estaba dando en ese momento en la cancha de dicho deporte, hasta que Sakura llamó su atención

-Ese es Li, no es así?

El chico dirigió su bella mirada celeste a donde su amiga señalaba, sólo para ver cómo el mencionado Li pasaba a los jugadores del equipo de la escuela con agilidad sorprendente, sin que por ello tuviese que poner mucho esfuerzo

Su mandíbula hubiese golpeado contra el suelo de no haberla tenido injertada a la piel, y su mirada despedía una furia sorprendente

-Oh! Es tan perfecto!

-Si, un ángel caidito del cielo!

-Se llama Shaoran! No es un nombre precioso? Escuché que fue modelo para una revista!

Varios suspiros soñadores se escucharon cerca de ellos, llamando su atención hacia el grupo de porristas que cuchicheaba entre ellas, sólo viendo al nuevo jugador de fútbol

-En una revista? Por Dios! Eso debe ser cierto!

-Y lo es

El certero pie del chico daba justo a la pelota, moldeándola con la misma facilidad que alguien moldea la arcilla; y llegando a la meta, un despeje perfecto fue a dar directamente al ángulo que marcaba la portería

Gustoso, celebró su acción, mientras las porristas le aplaudían. Él dirigió su mirada a ellas, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y un guiño. Él era para todas, y todas era para él

-Dios! Nos sonrió! No es divino?- exclamaba una, casi histérica mientras abrazaba sus pompones

-Si! Y dicen que está solterito!

-De verdad?

-Olvídenlo chicas- dijo una de las porristas poniendo orden al equipo –Ese chico es mío

Su mirada gris se dirigió hacia Li, quien seguía festejando en la cancha, y él, percatándose, le envió un beso y una sonrisa cómplice

-Diablos, eso si fue asqueroso. . . – comentó Sakura que había visto toda la escena -En fin, Heian, creo que debes empezar a practicar

El chico la volteó a ver con ojos de "cállate" (N.A. no se cómo son esos ojos, si alguien pudiese darme asesoría?), y ya se retiraban ambos cuando. . .

-Hola, Heian!

Oh! Esa endemoniada voz melosa! Tenía que aparecer siempre en los peores momentos?

-Qué quieres, Doihara?- con brusquedad, Heian afrontó el maquillado rostro que tenía ante sí

-Oh! Así tratas a una dama?

-Dama?- preguntó con desprecio el chico, aún más encolerizado –Qué quieres?

-Sólo preguntarte como estás?

-No me ves? Estoy bien

-Se ve. . .- su respuesta tenía un dejo de sorna, y en su rostro podía leerse la palabra burla –Yo que tú, en vez de estar perdiendo mi tiempo con esta. . . basura, mejor me ponía a practicar. . . Me he enterado que ha entrado al equipo la próxima estrella de fútbol, y muchos dicen que tú no le llegas ni a los talones

Heian parecía echar humo por los oídos, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por el coraje, mientras impaciente apretaba sus puños, clavándose sus uñas en su blanca piel

"No le des el gusto de que te vea enojado" pensaba Sakura observando a su amigo

-En fin, no es tan malo ser el segundo; puedes tener el honor de verlo desde la banca. . .- su hipócrita sonrisa se extendía a lo ancho de su cara, tanto, que parecía salirse del límite –o mejor aún. . . puedes animarlo junto a nosotras, necesitamos a un hombre con las porristas

-Definitivamente tienes toda la razón- se apresuró a decir Sakura, antes de que su amigo furioso, soltase una puñetazo en el extremadamente plastoso y maquillado rostro de Yukian –no es tan malo ser el segundo, después de todo, tú siempre has sido la primera. . .

Su rostro fingía una tierna sonrisa, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de enfado, y Yukian sonreía aún más; le fascinaba que le hicieran halagos

-Siempre ha sido así, basura

-Si, la primera con la que todos los hombres de la escuela han jugado; y sabes? Creo que tú deberías ser el balón de fútbol, has rodado tantas veces a los pies de tantos. . .

O.O

Ni Heian se esperó una respuesta así, y su mirada, antes de resentimiento, ahora tenía una chispa de alegría y diversión, mientras Yukian se sentía como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre ella. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó, con su coraje tragado

-Bueno, Heian, me voy, no puedo perder más mi tiempo. . .

Y sin más, Sakura se retiró a su clase, y justo cuando había caminado unos pasos, una hermosa risa se escuchó, la misma que esa misma mañana. . . la de Heian

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Que bueno que llegas, Sakura

Su clase favorita: Teatro; por esas clases soportaba todo el peso del día. Le encantaba la actuación, era su gran sueño y algo que se le daba muy bien; y de ello estaba muy seguro el profesor que dirigía el taller, quien confiaba en el talento de su joven alumna, y él mismo había enviado miles de recomendaciones de la "Señorita Kinomoto" a la universidad en la que ella deseba estudiar.

En varias obras ella había representado papeles importantes, siempre muy bien maquillada y arreglada, que cualquiera que la veía, aseguraba que jamás había estado en la escuela; pero tras el telón, y tras las máscaras se escondía Sakura

-Sabes? Hoy no habrá taller- dijo algo decepcionado el maestro mientras se dirigía a su alumna estrella –tengo un asunto importante qué arreglar

-Si, no importa- mintió la chica con algo de desilusión

-Pero leí tu obra, me pareció fascinante, y si tu quisieras, (y me dejas), me encantaría presentarla en el festival de aniversario de la escuela

-De verdad?- preguntó la chica con renovados ánimos

-Si, aunque hay que hacerle algunos arreglos, parece más una historia que una obra, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar en eso lo más pronto posible

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Su segunda gran pasión era escribir, algo que la hacía sentir muy bien, y un medio por donde sacar gran parte de sus tristeza y soledad. Adoraba hacer historias que luego eran publicadas en el periódico escolar, aunque siempre bajo un pseudónimo

Sus relatos siempre provocaban conmoción. A veces veía a las chicas llorar con las novelas o poemas que se publicaban, o a los chicos reír con sus cuentos

Y porqué bajo un pseudónimo? Creía que al poner su verdadero nombre, muchos se decepcionarían de saber quien es la verdadera autora, o muchos pensarían que no valdría la pena seguir leyendo algo escrito por una completa extraña

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Ya llegué- anunció entrando a la cocina, pero se extrañó de no ver a la cocinera, quien siempre la recibía con una cálida sonrisa

"Quizá esté haciendo algo más" pensó, así que no le tomó mucha importancia y se dispuso ir a su habitación

-Espera un momento

Una terriblemente se escuchó en la cocina, haciendo retumbar las paredes, y expandiendo su eco más allá de la habitación

A Sakura se le erizó la piel tan sólo escucharla, y al instante, como estatua, se quedó inmóvil, esperando lo siguiente

Una alta mujer, de figura extremadamente recta y seria, imponía su presencia allí donde se presentase. Cuando ella llegaba, se podía sentir el temor en muchos; con sólo una mirada de sus fríos ojos grises dejaba inerte a cualquiera; y con sólo mover un dedo, muchos obedecían sus órdenes

-Quiero hablar contigo

Su gélida voz calaba en los huesos de la chica. Sin embargo, ella jamás se doblegaría ante la gran señora de la casa

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar justo frente a su tía, para percatarse que el ceño fruncido adornaba su frente, surcado por algunas arrugas

Qué diferente era de su hija! Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, pero no por eso podía dejar de ser cruel. Su peinado impecable, y su vestuario digno para una dama. Aunque muy pocas veces lo era en verdad

-Me he esforzado tanto en estos años, para darte un techo, abrigo y comida caliente; te doy la mejor escuela- su voz era pausada, aunque siempre dando a notar que ella era la que mandaba

-Y así me lo pagas?

Sakura escuchaba en silencio.

-En ningún lugar estarías mejor, Sakura- su voz siseaba con crueldad, y sus miradas desdeñosas se posaban sobre su sobrina –Me querida hija me ha informado sobre un percance que ocurrió esta misma mañana

"Ahora que. . ."

-Me parece que tú ocasionaste que su automóvil sufriera algunos desperfectos. . .

"Qué?" Sakura apenas abría la boca para reclamar, cuando su tía la calló

-No me digas nada- ordenó –no tienes nada que reclamar. Constantemente me doy cuenta de la envidia que tienes hacia mi pobre hija

"Eso no es cierto!" las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Sakura, impidiéndole reclamar sobre tamaña mentira, mientras la indignación crecía dentro de su dolorido corazón

-El que tú seas así, no te da derecho a desquitarte con Yukian. Aún no me explico porqué haces todo esto, recibo a diario quejas de ti; y sinceramente no estoy dispuesta a soportar tanto. Si te adopté, fue sólo por lástima, porque te vi, pobre, abandonada y huérfana; ¿y así me pagas la caridad que tengo contigo? Si por mi fuera, te hubiese echado de mi casa desde el momento en que la pisaste; pero es por compasión a mi desdichada hermana que te tengo aquí

Cada palabra se clavaba cruelmente en el alma de la chica, valiente soportando los ataques despiadados, sin ninguna arma para atacar, y sin ningún escudo para defenderse. Y aunque las lágrimas anhelaban salir, no le daría el gusto a su tía de verla derrotada. Jamás. Aunque para ello tuviese que arrancarse los ojos para evitar las lágrimas

-Pero no tiene caso hablar contigo. Tal parece que en tu cabeza sólo hay vacío. Tomaré de tus ahorros lo necesario para reparar el automóvil de Yukian. Ahora vete. No quiero seguir viendo tu cara

La chica, con ira y tristeza se dirigió a su habitación

-Pero ten cuidado, Sakura, una más y te largas. . .

Corrió escaleras arriba, haciéndosele interminable el camino, y nublado por los cristales que se acumulaban en sus ojos de naturaleza.

Llegó la fin. Su habitación, su soledad que la abrazaba, diciendo que todo estaría bien, que todo iba a mejorar, aunque sabía que se estaba mintiendo. . . y se estaba ahogando

Sus lágrimas salían con libertad y su llanto invadía aquél desván que le habían dado por habitación. Su corazón iracundo, lloraba con ferocidad, mientras su alma anhelaba un solo recuerdo

Se podía sentir más sola? O simplemente ella era la soledad. . .

Sea lo que fuere, necesitaba escapar, de todo, del yugo de su cruel tía, de la sanguinaria sonrisa de su prima, y de la burla del mundo entero al ir ella caminando. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Al fin terminé!

Tardé años para terminar el primer capítulo. Sólo espero que les agrade. De verdad me esforcé para acabarlo, háganme saber sus opiniones, por favor

Y también quería preguntarles ¿Cómo está eso de que no se pueden contestar reviews? Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme? Por favor, a mi me fascina responder, creo que es una medida muuy despiadada. Pero espero que sólo sea rumor

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado y cualquier comentario y sugerencia los recibo con los brazos abiertos! T.T


	2. Atte: anónimo

_-7. . . 8. . . 9 . . . 10! Lista o no, aquí voy! Dónde está Sakura. . .?_

_La hermosa mujer de piel nívea buscaba alegremente por detrás de cada puerta, debajo de cada mueble y en cada rincón de aquella enorme habitación decorada en blanco e inundada de un ambiente casi mágico, donde sólo hacía falta polvo de hadas para que tuviera una apariencia de cuento encantado, y por la blancura de la habitación parecía el cielo_

_Incluso había hermosos ángeles en la escena; uno de ellos, ataviado con un bello vestido blanco, que parecía volar con cada movimiento que su dueño hacía_

_Había un ángel más en la alcoba, y su risa era lo más hermoso en la estancia, ese sonidito fresco e infantil que sonaba a la más hermosa melodía que el ángel vestido de blanco hubiera escuchado jamás_

_-Aquí estoy!- exclamó de repente la hermosa niña de enormes ojos saliendo de su escondite: detrás de unas cortinas _

_Su lindo rostro mostraba una felicidad infinita, haciendo juego con sus impresionantes ojos que irradiaban brillo al tener frente a ella la hermosa imagen de su madre. Sus cabellos dorados y rizados en las puntas refulgían con la luz cálida del sol que entraba por la ventana detrás de ella. Era ella la alegría de sus padres y de su hermano, aunque éste no lo quisiera aceptar. Esa chiquilla, que brillaba como una estrella y sonreía como el sol_

_-Pero si aquí estabas!- exclamó la madre con ternura, mientras fingía asombro_

_Uno de sus tantos juegos, las escondidillas._

_La chiquilla, vestida con su tutú rosado y zapatillas de ballet, atuendo que no se había quitado desde su clase de ese día; mientras su padre trabajaba y su hermano hacía los deberes escolares, ella bailaba y disfrutaba de cálidas tardes otoñales como esa, entretanto el cielo se teñía con destellos dorados y el inmenso jardín era tapizado por hojarasca amarillenta _

_Su madre la observó con ternura y alegría al ver lo graciosa que se veía ensayando sus pasos de ballet mientras la luz refulgía en su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que, derritiéndose de amor por dentro, se arrodilló junto a ella y la observó durante un largo rato_

_-Qué pasa, mami?- preguntó la niña con semblante preocupado_

_-Nada. . . es solo que. . . te amo tanto, Sakura_

_La sonrisa tan deseada, apareció iluminando el rostro de la pequeña_

_-Yo también!_

_Con fuerza, se unía a su madre en un cálido abrazo frente al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte; madre e hija, un lazo difícil de romper_

_Hasta que. . ._

_-Mami?_

_De la nada, su madre comenzó a convertirse en polvo brillante, que volaba de los brazos de la niña, como si un vientecillo transparente lo alejara de sus manita_

_-Qué pasa?_

_Y todo cambiaba mientras su madre volaba; la blanca habitación se volvía tenebrosa y no había rastros del sol, la cálida atmósfera de la habitación daba paso a un frío sepulcral y la oscuridad reinaba por completo_

_-Mami, a dónde fuiste?- sólo el sollozo desconsolador de la niña rompía el silencio, pero sólo el vacío respondía a ese llamado –Mamá! Vuelve!_

_Y de repente. . ._

_El sonido ensordecedor de unas llantas rechinando sobre el pavimento mojado. _

_Gritos, dolor y desesperación. _

_Un estruendoso ruido y una barra de contención rota; un automóvil haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, en el fondo de la nada. _

_Llanto, miedo y angustia. _

_El sonido de sirenas a lo lejos, rostros de pena, luces rojas._

_Un último adiós, una última imagen, el último suspiro. . ._

_. . . Y un paramédico diciendo, descansen en paz. _

_¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´_

-No!

Un grito de dolor desgarró el ambiente quito de la habitación

La chica, con lágrimas en los ojos y la frente llena de sudor, despertó en ese momento de la pesadilla que en esos momentos estaba teniendo; aunque la realidad era una pesadilla más cruel

Respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, a la vez que su rostro tenía una enorme tristeza y desolación. Siempre era el mismo sueño, y el final siempre concluía así

Se limpió con furia las lágrimas con la muñeca de su pijama

-Cómo puedo ser tan necia? Ellos no van a volver!- susurró con coraje y dolor mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a una ventana que se encontraba frente a su cama

Propiamente esa no era una habitación; la residencia tenía numerosas habitaciones disponibles, unas para invitados, otras simplemente estaban solas, pero su tía decidió darle como alcoba el ático "para que no molestes a nadie" había dicho

Al llegar, lo tétrico le causaba calosfríos, apenas tenía 12 años y su fobia a los fantasmas no la ayudó mucho para adaptarse. Logró hacer que el lugar se viera un poco habitable, aunque la soledad solía estar presente en cada rincón

-Ellos no van a volver. . .- repitió sin mucho ánimo viendo la oscuridad a través de la ventana

-Pero los extraño tanto. . .

Varias lágrimas rodaban por sus suaves mejillas sedientas de caricias mientras miles de escenas pasaban por su corazón

El sonido sutil de un cascabel la sacó de sus pensamientos, al momento que una masa peluda se frotaba entre sus piernas

-Hola Kero- murmuró arrodillándose junto al hermoso gato de ojos dorados

Tenía 5 años con ella. Su madre se lo había regalado antes de partir, cuando apenas era una bolita de pelo dorado

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, y acariciándolo con suavidad se dirigió a una mesita cerca de un balcón en el ático, con una computadora portátil sobre la superficie

La encendió y se puso a teclear, sólo lo que su corazón le dictaba

Eran las 2:26 de la mañana

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Te encuentras bien, Rika?- preguntó la jovencita con su mirada de profundidad llena de preocupación, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga, en señal de apoyo

-Si, Tomoyo- respondió ella limpiándose una lágrima de su mejilla –Es sólo que. . . ésta historia es bellísima!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y con cascaditas en los ojos, mientras Tomoyo se iba de espaldas por esa respuesta

Rika traía entre sus manos un ejemplar del diario escolar que publicaban cada semana, el cual, se estaba haciendo famoso por las hermosas historias o poemas que un misterioso autor publicaba, de quien jamás se tenía ninguna pista, pues las historias sólo aparecían de la noche a la mañana sobre el escritorio de la directora del periódico

-Debes leer esta historia, Tomoyo- dijo Rika mientras se ponía de pie de la banca en que momentos antes estaba sentada – Toma, Naoko me dio un ejemplar antes que a nadie. Quería mi aprobación de esta historia, y definitivamente le doy la calificación más alta

-Gracias- Tomoyo recibió el diario al tiempo que se escuchaba el toque de la escuela –será mejor que entremos antes de que llegue el profesor

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Más tarde, en el instituto, varias chicas lloraban por la tragedia impresa en los ejemplares de esa semana, y por aquél triste, pero bello final

-Qué traen ahí?- preguntó sin cortesía Yukian mientras llegaba con sus amigas –Y porqué están llorando?

El grupo de chicas populares lloraban desconsoladas, unas abrazándose de otras

-Acaso no lo has leído, Yukian?- preguntó una, ridículamente extrañada

-Leer qué? Haber, trae acá!- ordenó mientras le arrebataba un ejemplar a una chica y se ponía a leer

-"un mundo donde el lujo, la belleza, la infelicidad y desamor se mezclan. . . Su educación siempre rígida le enseñaría a no depender. . . Pero el amor llamó a su puerta una mañana, vestida de dulce sirvienta. . ." Es esto lo que leen? Qué estupidez! Pobre tonto que lo escribió! Será mejor que no lean estas tonterías. . .

-Qué tonterías?- Preguntó Tomoyo con voz cálida, al momento que llegaba a donde ellas se encontraban; entre sus manos llevaba el diario que Rika le había dado aquella mañana

-Tomoyo, no me digas que tú también estás leyendo eso?- preguntó extrañada Yukian señalando a sus manos

-Verdad que es hermoso?- preguntó una de las chicas interponiéndose entre Doihara y Tomoyo

-Aún no lo he leído. . .- respondió con simpleza la chica de cabellera ébano

-No deberías- continuó diciendo Yukian con hipocresía –creo que personas inteligentes como tú no deberían gastar su preciado tiempo en esas estupideces. . . y si lo lees, Tomoyo, entonces no eres como todos pensamos que eres

-Y cómo soy?- preguntó la chica con cuidado

-Pues, una como nosotras, bella, popular, inteligente; quizá la más codiciada por todos- su voz dejaba notar un timbre de envidia, cosa que era notada por Tomoyo –y la más inteligente no debe llenarse de tonterías que un tipo loco hace; quizá sea un amargado y ni siquiera sepa lo que es amor. . .

-Tú sabes lo que es el amor, Yukian?- interrumpió Tomoyo

-Si. . . el amor hay que sentirlo- respondió Doihara con una mirada frívola mientras observaba a alguien lejos de ahí

Shaoran Li sintió el peso de una mirada penetrante sobre él y al voltear, se encontró con los ojos ardientes de deseo de Yukian; decidió seguirle el juego, y le envió un guiño que ella correspondió con gusto

-Eso no es amor- replicó Tomoyo que había visto toda la escena

-Tú que sabes?

Era evidente el egoísmo en el corazón de Yukian, incluso frente a Tomoyo, a quien supuestamente consideraba su mejor amiga; y ella se daba cuenta

Shaoran se dirigía alegre hacia ellas, coqueteando intensamente con Yukian

-Hola, preciosas- saludó al momento de llegar a las chicas que rodeaban a Daidouji y Doihara.

-Tranquilas! Él es mío!- sentenció la chica de cabellos de fuego al ver que sus amigas se emocionaban por el saludo de aquél atractivo chico

-Entonces Tomoyo- retomó dirigiéndose a la mencionada –soy tu amiga, y por lo tanto sé qué te conviene. . . y definitivamente no te conviene leer esa sarta de estupideces, no creo que quieras que la gente piense que tienes un corazón demasiado blando

Una sonrisa hipócrita cruzó su rostro extremadamente maquillado

-Realmente no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi; soy como quiero ser. . .- dijo Tomoyo devolviendo la sonrisa y retirándose de ahí con la cabeza muy en alto. Quizá no era muy buena idea estar en compañía de Yukian

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De qué hablaban?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga

-De nada- dijo triunfante Yukian –sólo le decía que. . . el amor hay que sentirlo- continuó mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cuerpo al de Shaoran y veía insistentemente los labios carnosos y rojos de Li –No lo crees?

Su aliento podía ser percibido por el chico, a quien le encantaba este tipo de juegos, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir algo por Doihara, que no fuera simple deseo de ocasión

-Pero ella que puede saber, estando siempre en su mansión encerrada no se entera del mundo- sus ojos grises brillaban peligrosamente con una chispa de auténtico odio hacia Tomoyo y su entorno –pero hay que salir a descubrirlo, y que te descubran. . .

Shaoran no decía nada, simplemente dejaba que Yukian siguiese con sus juegos

-Ven. . .- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano –conozco un lugar donde podemos estar a solas. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bien chicos, será mejor que tomen asiento

El descanso terminó, obligando a todos a volver con la rutina diaria de tomar clases

Ya estando el salón en orden, la maestra comenzó a pasar la asistencia; sin embargo, un par de risas cómplices comenzaron a escucharse en el exterior del salón de clases, llamando la atención de todos

En un instante, la puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver a Li y Doihara en el umbral. El primero, con el cabello más revuelto que de ordinario y la camisa desfajada; y Yukian sin marca del lápiz labial rojo pasión que llevaba a cada hora, y con su cabello de fuego algo desacomodado

Todos los alumnos voltearon sorprendidos hacia ellos. No era raro ver de repente la extraña apariencia que ambos lucían; la mayoría ya sabían de sus "juegos" ocasionales

-Podemos entrar, sensei?

Preguntó ella con su rostro queriendo aparentar inocencia. Li venía por detrás de ella, acomodándose un poco el cuello de la camisa de la institución, y queriendo poner su cabello en su lugar

-Si, adelante- respondió la profesora después de un momento de verlos, ella también estaba sorprendida

Todos se les quedaban viendo, y murmuraban a su paso; algunas chicas veían con resentimiento a Yukian, quizá porque ella era la que más llamaba la atención del atractivo joven; y los hombres sonreían para sus adentros, muchos habían estado en el lugar que ocupaba Li hacía unos momentos

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Las clases, como siempre, transcurrían en una interminable lentitud y fastidio. Más cuando a ese fastidio se le añadía el molestoso sonido de risas apagadas y burlonas entre dos personas

-Señor Li, si no se calla me veré en la necesidad de suspenderlo de mi clase- sentenció por milésima vez la pobre maestra desesperada

Shaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de poner atención a clase; desde hacía un buen rato, él y otro chico habían estado riéndose mientras lanzaban bolitas de papel empapadas de saliva a cualquiera del salón

La chica de adelante sólo rodaba los ojos. Lo peor es que ella escuchaba más sus cuchicheos molestosos más que cualquiera en el salón. Sin embargo, ese día no ponía mucha atención. Había tantas cosas en su mente y corazón, que la clase y los demás eran lo que menos importaban

_Sólo te tengo aquí por lástima. . ._

Pensó repitiendo la misma frase que su tía le dijese el día anterior. Sólo por lástima. Era terrible pensar que ahí no la querían como tal, sino por cumplir sólo a una promesa.

Sus ojos, detrás de aquellos anteojos enormes, sólo dejaban ver una inmensa profundidad vacía, una tristeza que ni con lágrimas era posible sacar.

_Era de esperarse, jamás me han querido ahí, debería estar acostumbrada_

Le daba coraje darse cuenta que aún le dolía pensar que no era bien recibida, a pesar de los años que llevaba ahí

_Sólo demuestro debilidad_

Sólo, cuando por fin pudiese irse lejos, sería feliz, haciendo lo que siempre le había gustado hacer. Ese día lejano, cuando su pasado quedara atrás, y sólo el presente le diese la bienvenida.

_Pero hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad. . ._

Suspiró pesadamente. Aún seguiría atada al desprecio de su tía y la envidia de su prima por algún tiempo.

Había enviado su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad en la que deseaba seguir sus estudios, en Inglaterra; ahora, sólo esperaba una carta donde le daban la bienvenida. . . si se la llegaban a dar

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Tomoyo intentaba por todos los medios reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con soltar. Ella era de los alumnos más dedicados y estudiosos, y era muy raro verla distraída en clase

Sin embargo, en ese momento su atención estaba dirigida hacia el diario que Rika le había dado y en la pequeña historia impresa en él

Una historia que contaba acerca de una época llevada por los títulos nobles, el honor, la hipocresía, el amor y los falsos sentimientos. Un joven marqués que disponía de docenas de criados, hermosas propiedades, los mejores carruajes, sus fiestas eran las más concurridas y esperadas por los del reino, y por supuesto, con una inmensa fortuna detrás de él; sin embargo, una mañana despierta con un sentimiento de terrible soledad; aún teniendo todos los lujos que él poseía, no podía evitar sentirse amargado y solitario; hasta que, al abrir la puerta de sus aposentos, se encuentra cara a cara con una joven de enormes ojos negros, como la profundidad de la noche, haciendo juego con su cabello, y por una extraña razón, el marqués se siente con la certeza de que jamás volvería a estar solo.

Loco por su belleza y su sencillez, trata por todos los medios de conquistarla, hasta que lo logra algún tiempo después. Su romance se mantiene en secreto, ya que la madre del caballero jamás permitiría un compromiso tal.

Sin embargo, por crueles circunstancias del destino, la madre se da cuenta, justo antes de que la boda secreta entre el marqués y la sirvienta se llevase a cabo.

Por las noches, la madre del marqués no dormía, maquinando crueles planes de separación de la joven pareja, hasta que la idea llega, estando ella en la cocina; si quería deshacer ese secreto compromiso, había que desaparecer a uno de los dos

Decide vaciar en el plato de la sirvienta un líquido venenoso, que actúa casi al contacto con la boca de la chica; y la inhumana imagen de la madre del marqués sería lo último que vería en vida. . .

El joven caballero, loco de dolor, entierra a su amada en uno de los jardines más bello de la residencia principal, debajo de un árbol y una suave alfombra de verde césped cubriendo el recinto donde descansaba la doncella. Pero el mismo destino que hizo que la madre se diera cuenta, hizo que el marqués se enterara que había sido su progenitora la causante de tan terrible dolor. Enfrentándola le reclama su desdicha, dejando salir el dolor de su corazón, y sin que la madre respondiese a ninguno de sus reclamos, él parte, lleno de sufrimiento, dejando en manos de su madre su título, su enorme fortuna, sus hermosas propiedades, sus mejores carruajes, pero también dejándole el mundo hipócrita en el que ambos vivían.

Del marqués nadie volvió a saber nada; nadie, a partir de entonces, lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera sus huellas en el polvo se distinguían. . . pero dos almas, en el cielo, volvían a sonreír. . .

Tomoyo presionaba con fuerza un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos, al momento que limpiaba lágrimas cristalinas que escapaban de sus bellos ojos amatista

_Amor entra por los ojos. Y por los ojos crece ¿Quién puso en mi alma anhelo, en mi cuerpo pasión y en ambos, un único deseo? Sólo tú, eres el único que con una mirada mata mis miedos, con una palabra engrandece mi espíritu, y con un beso me baja el cielo entero. . ._

_Qué?_

Detuvo su mirada un instante en ese fragmento de la historia _Dónde he leído esto antes?_

¨´¨´¨´¨´Flash Back¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Qué hiciste?- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba frenética, mientras dirigía furiosas miradas a Doihara

-Ash! Fue un accidente!- respondió ella sin tomarle mucha importancia –Vamos chicos, aquí huele a basura

Y sin más, salió del salón, seguida de Shaoran quien no se había percatado del "accidente"

Sakura comenzó a recoger los papeles que contenían su preciada obra, mientras enrojecida por la furia, trataba de retener las lágrimas que querían salir por el coraje que estaba sintiendo

-Yo te ayudaré. . .

De nuevo esa hermosa voz, que cautivaba hasta el alma. La chica de ojos amatista se arrodilló junto a Sakura, recogiendo los papeles

Y antes que pudiera reclamar algo la esmeralda, Tomoyo leía un párrafo contenido en una hoja

_Amor entra por los ojos. Y por los ojos crece ¿Quién puso en mi alma anhelo, en mi cuerpo pasión y en ambos, un único deseo? Sólo tú, eres el único que con una mirada mata mis miedos, con una palabra engrandece mi espíritu, y con un beso me baja el cielo entero. . ._

-Que lindo! Es lo que estabas leyendo?- preguntó Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa. Sonrisa que no fue respondida

-Eso no te importa- murmuró Sakura fríamente, mientras arrebataba las hojas de las manos de su compañera

-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar

-No pedí tu ayuda. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´Fin¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

_Sakura?_

Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba sentada en la fila siguiente, y evitando ser descubierta, la observó con atención

_Será posible?_

Luego de ver a la castaña por unos instantes, volvió a su actividad anterior. Si eso era cierto, entonces esa chica tenía hermosos secretos muy bien guardados; y ella, últimamente, sentía cierta simpatía por la compañera de su clase

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

_Diablos, faltan años para que éste suplicio termine!_ Pensó con desesperación Shaoran, mientras apoyado sobre su mano, evitaba por todos los medios caer en los brazos de morfeo

Trazaba con la punta de su lápiz, dibujos imaginarios en la superficie de su banca; sin embargo, esta acción pronto lo aburrió también

_Ya me quiero ir!_ Suspiró ruidosamente, llamando la atención de la gorda maestra que escribía con dificultad en la pizarra, le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que intimidó al chico

Li buscó con desesperación algo en que fijar su atención, y con lo único que se encontró fue con la cabellera larga y dorada de la chica de adelante

La observó con atención, admirando el bello color que el cabello poseía, sin duda, el color era natural; pero más que eso, y a pesar de que estaba atado a una trenza, se veía un cabello sedoso y suave

Instintivamente le surgieron unas enormes ganas de acariciar el cabello, para comprobar su suavidad. Dirigió su suave mano hacia la atadura frente a él, y con infinito cuidado, primero rozó con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de la trenza, dándose cuenta de que no era en apariencia, sino que realmente era suave

Con su palma, acarició con mayor profundidad el cabello, extrañándose de que realmente estuviese tan suave

Sin embargo, pronto unos extrañados ojos verdes lo miraban con censura. Sakura al principio no había sentido absolutamente nada, sin embargo, pronto una sensación agradable, pero que sin duda le causó calosfríos, erizó los poros de su piel, y volteando, sorprendió al chico en plena acción

-Lo. . . lo siento

Dijo el chico completamente apenado y retirando con rapidez la mano, mientras Sakura aún fijaba su mirada llena de enojo hacia Li

_Qué chico tan raro_ pensó Sakura volviendo a su postura normal

_Uf, qué genio_ pensó él apenado, tratando de evitar volver la mirada hacia la cabellera, que sin duda alguna, sus impulsos harían que nuevamente sintiese el deseo de tocarla

-Ya vámonos!- gritó por impulso, después de un rato el mismo chico, mientras todos los demás trabajaban en silencio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde (N. A. a quien no le ha pasado eso? ¬.¬)

-Ya basta, señor Li, hágame el favor de salir del salón- ordenó sin paciencia la maestra, mientras señalaba la puerta

-Pero. . .

-Fuera!

-Usted no comprende. . .

-Fuera!

-Yo sólo. . .

-FUERA!

El pobre chico salió cabizbajo del salón, mientras se escuchaban risitas por todo el salón

Unos minutos después, tocaron a la puerta del salón

-Si?- preguntó la maestra desde su escritorio, permitiendo el paso de la persona

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y después de un instante, un Shaoran Li se asomaba apenado

-Me permite pasar?

-Largo de aquí, vaya directamente al salón de detención, y si no lo hace, olvídese de entrar a mi clase en todo el semestre!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Mira esas gafas. . . , o sea están de trágame tierra!

-Si, qué horror, moriría si llevara algo así sobre mi bella nariz, o sea, eso es cero moda. . .

-Si, horror mil! Mis papis me querían comprar unas cuando era niña, o sea, aún sigo siendo una niña, pero cuando era peque, y yo les dije "que oso! Creo que no me merezco llevar algo así, o sea, hello!"

(N. A. jajaja, eso estuvo muy gracioso, son fresas, jajaja)

Sakura escuchaba esos desesperantes comentarios detrás de ella. Las clases habían terminado hacia unos momentos, y ahora se dirigía a hablar con su maestro de teatro y literatura

Sabía, por supuesto, que esa plática era dirigida exactamente a ella, o más bien, a sus gafas

-Sería cero rarita si se las quitara

-O sea, no, hello, ella no puede ser normal, o sea, cero que pase eso ves, lo que nace con manchas, con manchas se va, o sea, cómprate un mapa y ubícate

-Tienes mucha razón, eres tan linda, o sea, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu, amiguita, te quiero mil!

-Por Dios ya cállense!- gritó desesperada Sakura parándose frente a ellas –o sea, o sea, o sea. . . ya! No tienen algo más en su repertorio de estupideces

-Qué pex? O sea, perdónanos niña, sólo son unos consejillos, pero me doy cuenta de que eres cero, o sea, cero buena onda- se defendió una de ellas, desesperando aún más a la pobre chica

Aunque era chicas de buena estatura, no lograban sacarle más a Sakura, quien, por cierto, era un poco más alta que ellas dos; chicas populares, con metas y ambiciones no más allá de maquillaje y chicos

-Olvídenlo, yo no las molesto, pero déjenme en paz!- ordenó Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino

-O sea, hello, haz clic y minimízateeeee!

-Si! O sea cómprate una goma y bórrate, okis?

Sus tontos y poco ubicados comentarios aún llegaron a los pobres oídos de la chica, quien con desesperación trataba de borrar las chillonas y molestosas voces que aún escuchaba en su mente

-Hola linda-

Al fin! Una agradable y reconfortante voz

-Heian!- saludó Sakura a su atractivo amigo

-Qué pasó hace unos momentos, con esas chicas?- preguntó mientras saboreaba un caramelo

-Ni lo preguntes. . . "o sea, cero qué ver", no tienen algo más importante qué hacer en su vida?

Heian rió ante el comentario de su amiga, y ella, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, adoraba la presencia de su mejor amigo; gracias a él, sabía que no estaba completamente sola

-Ocurre algo?- preguntó él al darse cuenta que Sakura lo observaba con una rara mirada, una mirada donde se podía ver cierto cariño hacia él

-No- respondió ella secamente, recobrando su postura y mirada normal –tendrás práctica hoy?

-Si, no tarda en comenzar, sólo esperamos al profesor; pero ese Li, de nuevo se está luciendo!- respingó el chico con mal humor –debería irse a su mansión a perder su tiempo, qué hace aquí?

-Heian. . .

-Está bien. . . ¡¡Pero no voy a permitir que ese mocoso me gane mi puesto de mejor jugador!- exclamó triunfante

-Cuidado!

-Qué?

-Ouch!

No hubo tiempo de responder, una pelota de fútbol se dirigió directamente a la frente de Sakura, haciéndola caer por el impacto

A lo lejos, de donde había provenido el balón, se escucharon carcajadas y burlas

-Lo siento, jajaja- y para colmo, ese Shaoran Li

_Ouch, estúpido!_ Pensó la pobre chica poniéndose de pie

-Estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó Heian preocupado, ayudando a su amiga a incorporarse

-Si. . .

-Ese desgraciado! Ahora verá. . .- refunfuñó el chico de ojos azul cielo, mientras disponía a dirigirse hacia Li, en el centro de la cancha

-Qué te crees? Qué eres más hombre golpeando a una mujer?- preguntó realmente encendido ante la burlona actitud de su contrincante

-Es una mujer?- preguntó Yukián, quien también se encontraba presente cerca de la escena- Creí que era un monstruo. . .

_Monstruo. . . **"Buenos días? Más bien, buenas noches monstruo. . ." "Monstruo, te faltan metros para ser tan alta como yo. . ." "Ella no es una niña, es un monstruo peinado de colitas. . ."** Toya. . ._

Una lágrima luchaba en contra de su voluntad para salir de su encierro, pero pronto volvió al presente, para darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba a punto de enfrentarse con Li en medio de la cancha

Corrió hacia ellos, olvidando sus útiles esparcidos en el suelo

-Detente, Heian!- exclamó mientras se interponía entre Yukohino y Li

Shaoran, por su parte, seguí burlándose de Sakura, con la única intención de molestar más al chico de cabello negro

-Jaja, fue un accidente muy bien planeado. . .

-Desgraciado, si tus palabras demostraran un poco de inteligencia me darías menos lástima!

-Jajaja, yo te doy lástima? Mejor mira a tu pobre amiga, ella sí que es un accidente muy mal planeado, es un monstruo!

Todos callaron en ese momento, al escuchar el fuerte impacto de una mano contra una mejilla. Ahí, frente a una gran parte de la escuela, estaba una muy furiosa Sakura Kinomoto delante de un sorprendido Shaoran Li, que le hubiese golpeado lo pasaba, pero que él, un tipo más bajo que ella, la agrediera verbalmente, o peor aún, le dijese "monstruo" (palabra sagrada para ella), eso, era demasiado. Golpeó con furia la mejilla del chico, e inmediatamente se alejó de ahí

-No soy un monstruo. . . mucho menos para ti. . .- murmuró mientras se alejaba, dejando sorprendidos a todos

Pero más a Li, quien sentía su mejilla ardiendo por el fuerte golpe. Para ser mujer, tenía una fuerza sorprendente. O quizá, más bien, el comentario le había ofendido enormemente

Se sintió furioso de que le golpeara, también avergonzado al haber estado frente a gran parte de la escuela, sin embargo, ningún sentimiento desagradable tenía hacia la chica

No la conocía, sabía que iba en su salón, por el simple hecho de escuchar ocasionalmente su nombre cuando pasaban la lista los maestros, pero apenas si recordaba su apellido, porque su nombre no. Sin embargo, al ver su larga trenza, calló en la cuenta de que era la misma chica que se sentaba delante de él.

Sintió arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso, pero no por eso tenía que agradarle

Sin embargo, le sorprendió sobremanera, ya que quizá era la primer mujer que se atrevía a golpearlo. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

**Continuará. . .**

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Si! Acabé! Al fin, Dios, creí que jamás lo haría, mi inspiración no podía dar para más, pero al fin, la historia está tomando forma (creo y espero XD), pero se va a poner mejor, solo necesito explayar y ordenar mis ideas, sino. . . me volveré loca

Acepto comentarios, por favor y sugerencias, díganme que les gustaría que agregara o quitara de la historia, lo aceptaré con gusto, y trataré de incorporar sus comentarios si?

Ahora, quiero hacer una aclaración. No tengo nada en contra de los fresas ni de los nacos. Pero si me preguntaran qué prefiero ser, yo prefiero ser una naka, jaja, son mejores. Ustedes qué prefieren? O qué piensan?

Bueno, espero sus comentarios si?

Ahora, agradecimientos. . .

**Victoria Granger:** gracias! Jeje, fuiste la primera que me dejó un rr, te lo agradezco mucho, y si, Sakura es fría con él, pero no porque lo deteste, sino más bien porque eso es lo que ella quiere aparentar, pero ya no te digo más, jeje, porque terminaré contándote la historia. Muchas gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este cap, y también gracias por tu ayuda (de los rr's)

**Celina Sosa:** Gracias, sabí que contaba contigo, jeje; si, pronto se sabrá la historia, aunque no te adelantes!1 jaja, deja que me llegue la inspiración XP; prometo no descartar detalles, jeje y ya después se verá la relación de Tomoyo, con quién?. . . jeje .

**Sashakili:** jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, seee ¬.¬ su prima es una desgraciada. . . aunque siempre los malos tienen su merecido, en fin, aunque creo que hasta ahorita la historia va un poco lenta, pero ya, prometo ponerme las pilas para los sigs cap, ahora, espero que Li ya te de mejor espina, jeje, aunque va a seguir siendo un desgraciado, ñaca ñaca. Gracias, y disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí está por fin

**Moonsharon:** gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te siga gustando, y si hay algo más que decir, espero tu comentario va? Gracias!

**Lady esmeralda:** hola, que bien que te vaya gustando el curso de la historia, seee, habrá personajes muy malitos en la historia, pero todo tiene su recompensa y su equilibrio, así que ya verás que al final todo sale bien, jeje, noooo, mejor no te digo nada, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá te haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos, y no se te olvide tu comentario eh?

**Red-Angel-EminemeF:** Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias! Me fascinó tu comentario, jeje, qué bueno que dejé buen impacto en ti, y si, me encantan los dramas, o más bien, es más fácil hacer drama que otra cosa, créeme, ojalá y esta historia no te decepciones, de verdad que trato de hacerla lo mejor posible, sin embargo, siento que se está yendo muuuy lenta, pero bueno, ahí va saliendo; y realmente muchas gracias por tu magnífico comentario, y sabes que aquí tienes una amiga, que aunque no actualice rápido Uu.u, si te responde si? Gracias

**Akirachinty:** jaja, gracias por tu comentario, sólo espero que tus expectativas realmente se hayan llenado, porque no hubo inspiración, jeje, y bueno, pues la pareja pues quién más? La más linda, maravillosa, tierna y romántica, jaja, pero bueno, eso ya vendrá después, sólo hay que tener paciencia, (mucha paciencia u.u) y prometo no decepcionarte, sólo que me llegue la iluminación y ya, jeje, en fin. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, jeje

**Aneth:** muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu ayuda, linda, y qué bien que te haya gustado el primer cap (y que aún te guste como escribo, jeje), si, aquí estoy con otras de mis retorcidas ideas, sólo espero que la pueda sacar completamente, sino. . . me volveré loca, uf uf, respira! Jeje, en fin. . .m en qué estábamos? A sí, Sakura ahora es triste, y más que nada, se siente sola, pero pues han pasado cosas en su vida que. . . pues, todo se puede superar, mientras tengas las ganas de salir adelante, todo se puede hacer. Muchas gracias nuevamente, y ojalá te agrade este cap, si?

**EvianCromwell: **qué bueno que te gustó el inicio, (ojalá te siga gustando. . .) y bueno, jeje Uu.u, me tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero aquí estoy ya, al fin, jeje, ojalá te guste, y no olvides dejarme comentario va? Gracias

**Akisukis Shadowcat:** Seee, va lenta mi historia, lo sé. . . O.O, y este cap también lo está, pero pues ya todo va tomando forma, ya verás que llegaré al final, jeje, y que bueno que no me deshago de ti, me gusta a mi que me dejen rr's y más contestarlos, jeje, pero sobre todo para saber cómo va mi historia. Prometo mejorar, sólo que entre de lleno a la historia, porque aún me quedó un poco el estilo de carta a un ángel (debo quitarme de la mente que Sakura está viva, jaja) Y no, no es sonrisa gélida, es mirada gélida, jaja, si, va para Tomoyo (por metiche, jaja, no te creas) ya que Sakura la considera medio entrometida; pero bueno, pronto mejorará el asunto, sólo te pido que no te desesperes si? Y muchas gracias, de verdad

**Ayin:** hola, muchas gracias por tu rr, si, ahí a la historia, no tan rápida, pero está saliendo. Sorry por la tardanza, es solo que la escuela, la inspiración, los amigos, el novio (mmm, no tengo novio, olvida eso último) etc me han absorbido por completo. Pero ya, prometo aplicarme, sólo paciencia, paciencia si? Gracias

**Aioshi:** hola linda! Gracias por tu comentario. Definitivamente es diferente a carta. . ., de todo a todo, porque en primer lugar, Sakura está viva, jajaja, etc, en fin, ojalá no te hayas desesperado por la actualización, porque si fue mucho tiempo. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario y un saludote a tu amiga LiSakuchan, ojalá te vea pronto por el msn, hace mucho no platicamos. Gracias

**YiNgFa-SC:** qué bien que te gusten mis historias, jeje, y me da mucho gusto saber que las leíste, de verdad, y ojalá esta también te guste, jeje, solo paciencia, porque la inspiración no sale como yo quisiera. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario

Al fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me da muchísimo gusto saber que la historia tuvo buena aceptación, sólo espero que la siga teniendo, y que la acepten de verdad

Gracias


	3. La cruel mirada de unos tiernos ojos

No soy un monstruo. . . mucho menos para ti. . .- murmuró mientras se alejaba, dejando sorprendidos a todos

Pero más a Li, quien sentía su mejilla ardiendo por el fuerte golpe. Para ser mujer, tenía una fuerza sorprendente. O quizá, más bien, el comentario le había ofendido enormemente

Se sintió furioso de que le golpeara, también avergonzado al haber estado frente a gran parte de la escuela, sin embargo, ningún sentimiento desagradable tenía hacia la chica

No la conocía, sabía que iba en su salón, por el simple hecho de escuchar ocasionalmente su nombre cuando pasaban la lista los maestros, pero apenas si recordaba su apellido, porque su nombre no. Sin embargo, al ver su larga trenza, calló en la cuenta de que era la misma chica que se sentaba delante de él.

Sintió arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso, pero no por eso tenía que agradarle

Sin embargo, le sorprendió sobremanera, ya que quizá era la primer mujer que se atrevía a golpearlo. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

La chica estaba realmente furiosa, dentro de ella, sus pensamientos volaban lejos de la escuela, lejos de ese año. . . lejos de ese tiempo, cuando todo era más fácil y hermoso

Recogió sus cosas que yacían tiradas en el suelo, de aquél enorme árbol, donde había recibido el golpe de balón propinado por Li; su mirada aún brillaba de coraje, y sus facciones denotaban lo enojada que estaba

Qué se creía ese Li? ¿Quién era él para juzgarla así, si ni siquiera lo conocía?

Antes, apenas si lo tomaba en cuenta, sólo sabía que era como cualquier otro chico casanova, con tantas detrás de él, y él con corazón para todas; sin embargo, desde ese instante sabía que no sólo le molestaría su presencia, sino que detestaría hasta el lugar que el sujeto pisara

No por el golpe que le había dado minutos antes, sino por lo que había dicho. . . por los recuerdos dolorosos que él había removido del lugar recóndito donde ella los reprimía

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Detrás de ella, todos se había dispersados y vuelto a sus actividades anteriores, todo en silencio, realmente la escena había dejado a muchos callados; Heian furioso se aproximó hacia donde Li había quedado, y quien por cierto aún tenía su suave mejilla enrojecida

-Eres un idiota!- le gritó mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa

-Suéltame, tú no te metas!

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella!- lo amenazó Heian, cuya mirada se veía brillosa a causa de la rabia que en esos momentos sentía

Soltó a Shaoran, sin antes darle un buen empujón, y se dirigió corriendo a su amiga

-Estás bien, Sakura?- le preguntó ayudándole a recoger sus cosas

-Si- respondió ella cortante, comenzando a caminar en dirección al salón de artes literarias –Será mejor que te alejes de él, Heian, te puede meter en problemas- sentenció la chica sin voltear a ver a su amigo, quien sólo se quedó observando a su amiga

La conocía perfectamente, y sabía que por orgullo, no sacaría su dolor en ese momento, así que sólo la dejó ir

Y ella, por su parte, dirigió su verde y oscura mirada a el área de fútbol topándose con una color ámbar que la observaba con atención. Shaoran la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que daba mayor profundidad a su mirada, la vio pasar, detestándola por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, y ella, odiándolo por los recuerdos, que él sin quererlo, había removido

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Cómo se atreve?- susurró una dulce voz que casi empalagaba

Sus ojos color miel refulgían en una fría mirada, mientras veía que Kinomoto se alejaba, y dirigiendo hacia ella su odio

Tras unos arbustos había observado la escena, y cómo Shaoran había recibido aquel golpe sin hacer nada después

-Hola querida, qué haces aquí escondida?- preguntó Yukian, siempre tan oportuna, llegando a ella

-Nada, Yukian- respondió con su empalagosa y sutil voz –sólo lo veía

-Sólo lo veías?- preguntó Doihara observándola –Te conozco muy bien, mi querida niña. . . y sé que algo te molestó- continuó diciendo Yukian con picardía, mientras acariciaba el cabello suave y rizado de la chica

-Bueno, Yukian, a ti no te puedo mentir; es que ella no tiene derecho a golpearlo!- dijo la chica algo acongojada

-Lo sé, estoy de acuerdo contigo y. . . si tu quieres, puedes colaborar conmigo. . . en contra de esa

-Y de qué manera te puedo ayudar?- preguntó la chica con fuego en la mirada

-Ya veremos, querida, ya veremos. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Sakura, qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó el profesor de artes, mientras recibía a Sakura con una bella y dulce sonrisa

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no fue devuelta, ni siquiera el saludo; pero el profesor no se inmutó

-Escuché mucho ruido allá afuera, qué pasó?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Nada, sólo peleas estúpidas- respondió Kinomoto con sus ojos aún furibundos –me mandaste llamar?

-Oh si, le comenté al director escolar sobre tu obra y me permitió que la presentáramos. . . dentro de tres meses, en el festival escolar- dijo el profesor con un sincero entusiasmo que se notaba en sus oscuros y hermosos ojos –así que. . . tú te encargaras de dirigir tu propia obra

Los ojos de Sakura cambiaron su brillo de enojo a uno de alegría. Ese era su deseo, dirigir su propia obra, y de ser posible, actuar en ella. Un tímida sonrisa se dejó asomar en su rostro, mientras se imaginaba ese día, y su obra perfectamente montada

-Así que, como no tenemos tiempo, será mejor comenzar a hacer convocatorias para los actores de la obra

Y aquí se opacó su sonrisa ¿Quién diablos querría actuar en su obra? El profesor se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ella

-Si quieres, podemos colocar hojas donde se puedan anotar los que quieran participar- le dijo sutilmente, y aún con su bella sonrisa

-Y crees que si halla quien quiera actuar?- preguntó temerosa y con la mirada baja

-Si, Sakura- el joven maestro levantó el rostro de la chica, para verla directamente a sus bellos ojos –Tu obra es grandiosa, y cuando vean de qué se trata, seguro que habrá muchísimos voluntarios

Una mirada verde, de gratitud, fue dirigida hacia esos enormes y bellos ojos color índigo. Sin duda, su maestro la estimaba mucho, por el talento que en ella se encontraba, y por lo mucho que esa chica podía dar

-Pero. . .- y he aquí, una noticia que a Sakura no le iba a gustar

-Pero?- preguntó ella separándose de su maestro

-Es que. . . bueno, deberás tener un asistente. . .- respondió el profesor tratando de poner un escudo invisible ante la reacción inminente de la chica

-. . .

"Bueno, al menos no reaccionó tan. . ."

-No, no, no, no! No, jamás, yo trabajo sola, lo sabes bien, yo dirijo sola, yo mando sola, yo hago todo sola, a menos que tú me quieras ayudar, pero no! No quiero un asistente! Para qué?

Él sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba trabajar en equipo, mucho menos contar con ayuda, así que escuchó su discurso en silencio, y hasta que ella terminó. . .

-No Sakura, tú sabes que para eso no sirve un asistente. . .- trató de chantajearla para convencerla –mira. . .- continuó diciendo él mientras la abrazaba por el hombro –un asistente es para. . . para que tú lo ordenes, ya que te gusta mandar, él será como. . . algo así como tu sirviente "asistente, tráeme esto" "asistente, tráeme aquello", para eso te servirá. Ahora, si no quieres un asistente, entonces no me quedará más remedio que. . . yo dirigir tu obra. . .

-Qué! Y que te quedes tú con mis créditos? Jamás, conseguiré un asistente y . . .

-Yo te lo consigo- interrumpió el profesor

-Me conseguirás un asistente y yo le ordenaré

-De acuerdo. . .

Perfecto, el plan B había resultado maravilloso, y el profesor, como la mayoría de las veces, salía victorioso. Si algo tenía Sakura, es que era muy fácil de chantajear

-Interrumpo algo?- una angelical voz se escuchó desde la puerta, voz que atrajo la atención inmediatamente del profesor

-Por supuesto que no, señorita- dijo caballerosamente mientras se acercaba hacia la recién llegada –de hecho, la esperábamos a usted

-Esperábamos?- dijo Sakura para sí –Oh no, no me digas que ella será mi. . .

-Qué caballeroso es usted, Hiragizawa-San- respondió la chica

-Y usted es toda una dama. . ., por favor, acompáñeme

La tomó con delicadeza del brazo, y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una muy sorprendida Sakura

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a. . .

-Ya la conozco!- interrumpió bruscamente la chica

-Si, ya nos conocíamos, vamos en el mismo salón- dijo sin intimidarse la chica, y mostrando una de sus más bellas sonrisas

-Oh, pero qué sorpresa, Sakura, porqué no me habías dicho que hay una hermosa joya en tu salón?

-Eriol, no me digas que ella será mi asistente- sentenció Sakura viendo a ambos, y con un rostro de perfecta desaprobación

-Oh no, Sakura, ella no será, la señorita Daidouji quiere unirse a nuestro grupo teatral

-Si, me han contado muchas cosas buenas sobre éste grupo, y me encantaría pertenecer a él- agregó Tomoyo aún sonriente

-Qué? Cómo? Escuché bien? Lo siento, niña, pero este grupo está cerrado a nuevos integrantes, así que no!- exclamó la chica de ojos esmeralda

-Te va a gustar mucho estar aquí, es un grupo muy unido, no le tomes tanta importancia a Sakura, ella es así, pero en realidad le caíste muy bien- platicaba Eriol animadamente con Tomoyo sin haber tomado nada de importancia a lo que la chica había dicho

-Qué? Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Fuera de aquí! Eriol, alguna otra sorpresita?

-Y cuando se reúnen?- preguntó Tomoyo en la misma forma que Eriol

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. . .

-Sabe qué, olvídenlo, no me importa, hagan lo que quieran, mientras a mí no me molesten!- indignada, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida

Fue entonces que Eriol la vio realmente furiosa y corrió a detenerla

-Saku, linda, querida. . . discúlpame, es que. . bueno em- poco a poco su pálida piel se tornó sonrojada, y a modo de secreto le susurró a Sakura –verdad que es linda?

-No lo sé, y no me importa- interrumpió ella con el ceño fruncido –Y si no hay nada más importante que decirme. . .

-No, espera- respondió él recobrando su elegante postura –es que ella nos ayudará mucho, sabe confeccionar vestuarios, nos ayudará de mucho!

Más que convencimiento, Eriol suplicaba a Sakura que la aceptase, cosa demasiado rara, ya que él era el maestro y era quien tomaba las decisiones, no Sakura, su alumna. Pero las cosas así eran en esa clase

Sakura volteó a ver a Tomoyo, quien tenía una pequeña, pero al parecer, sincera sonrisa en su albino rostro; y sintiéndose derrotada suspiró

-Cómo sea, me da lo mismo si se queda o se va. . .- finalizó, saliendo por la puerta principal del salón

-Bienvenida entonces, señorita Daidouji- dijo cortésmente Hiragizawa cuando se hubo ido Kinomoto

-Me da mucho gusto, seguro que no se arrepentirán; aunque tengo mis dudas. . ., quién es el que manda aquí, usted Hiragizawa-san, o Sakura?

-¬.¬U

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Shaoran! Shao, espérame!- Yukián corría hacía el chico, mientras cuidaba de no caerse con sus zapatos de 10 centímetros de alto y su diminuta falda escolar

-Diablos, qué quieres Yukian?- preguntó el chico molesto mientras volteaba para quedar frente a ella

-Vaya, creo que alguien anda de malas

-Si sólo me quieres para molestar, entonces no estoy disponible- respondió tajante el chico

-Entonces, para qué estás disponible?- la chica se aproximó peligrosamente a Shaoran, acariciando su pecho debajo de la camisa del chico

Sus labios se curvaban en una peligrosa sonrisa seductora, y sus ojos se entrecerraban para darle más intensidad a su fría y gris mirada

-Yukian, ahora no estoy para juegos, déjame en paz- rezongó el chico hastiado por la manera en que Yukian se restregaba contra su cuerpo

-Vaya Shaoran, pero si otras veces hasta deseas mi compañía!- exclamó Doihara algo dolida por la forma en que el chico la estaba tratando, cosa que no era rara, ya que Li la solía buscar sólo por "compañía"

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la escuela, visiblemente molesto y sin hacer caso a las pláticas que Yukian hacía. . . hasta que una voz llamó su atención. . .

-Hola, Li. . .

El chico detuvo su marcha rápidamente, olvidándose que hacía un momento quería matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, y concentrándose tan sólo en esa muy dulce voz

Volteó para encontrarse con la frágil, pero bien formada, figura de una chica; con su rostro aún de niña, aterciopeladas mejillas sonrojadas, cabello rizado castaño por debajo del hombro, sonrisa encantadora, ojos tiernos y dulces color miel. La chica, en conjunto, parecía ser casi un dulce, voz dulce, ojos dulces, sonrisa dulce, que si se miraba por un tiempo, llegaba a empalagar

En la escuela, incluso, era tenida por una de las chicas más dulces e "inocentes", una inocencia aparentada en su rostro de niña, pero sus ojos, cuando deseaban algo, perdían su dulzura y se volvían fríos y despiadados

La protegida de muchos, pero sobre todo de Yukian, con quien llevaba una relación de casi hermanas, además de que sus personalidades eran muy parecidas. Sin embargo, la chica de dulces ojos miel no tenía la soltura ni re-puta-ción de Yukian

En resumen, de cierta forma eran muy parecidas, pero distintas a la vez. . .

Y su dulce atención, deseada por muchos, ya tenía dueño: Shaoran Li

-Sho. . .- respondió él al saludo; sus ojos brillaban especialmente, y su sonrisa se asomaba como el sol después de una larga tempestad –cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió ella con cortesía y elegancia mientras se acercaba a Li y Yukian –Aunque, durante mucho tiempo te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre, Li

-Lo haré, sólo si de tu delicada voz escucho mi nombre- respondió él mirándola a los ojos, sólo para ver la espesa miel que de ellos emanaba

-Ya, ya. . ., los dos son tan cursis, que me dan ganas de llorar, pero de lástima- exclamó Yukian algo molesta, por no haber recibido atención durante los 2 minutos pasados

-Hola Yukian- saludó la chica un tanto arrepentida

-See; porqué no te has ido a casa?

-Yo esperaba a un. . . por Dios, Shaoran! Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó la chica alarmada, mientras observaba la aún enrojecida mejilla de Li

Y él, por su parte, tenía el corazón sobresaltado; se sentía muy bien que ella pronunciase su nombre con tan dulce voz, que le daba ganas de agarrarla a besos ahí mismo

-No es nada- respondió él con emoción en la voz mientras tomaba con dulzura la mano de la chica, que instantes antes había estado sobre la mejilla suave de Li –después de escuchar mi nombre en tu voz, los golpes dejan de doler. . .

-Li. . .

Ambos se quedaron, viéndose a los ojos del otro: miel y ámbar, fundiéndose en. . . amor?

-Dios, esto es taaan X, pero en fin. . . Meikyo, a Shaoran lo golpearon- dijo Doihara con una gran cara de fastidio, mientras rompía con la escena romántica que se estaba llevando a cabo

-Cómo?

-Si, como lo escuchas, y fue nada más y nada menos que. . . una mujer!. . . o debo decir, fenómeno?

-De verdad? Oh Li, ¿y cómo te encuentras, ¿aún te duele, ¿porqué lo hizo, ¿acaso está loca, ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?

What? Fue un simple golpe! Pero él aguantó con paciencia a la lista de preguntas que ella siguió diciendo. . . la cual casi se hacía interminable

Sin embargo, mientras más le hablara ella, él era más feliz escuchando su dulce y empalagosa voz, sus tiernas e innecesarias caricias, sus inútiles preguntas, y sus sobrantes preocupaciones. . .

. . .hasta que por fin calló. . .

-No te preocupes Sho

-Meikyo- interrumpió la casi niña, haciéndolo sonreír

-Meikyo, estoy perfectamente, más con tus caricias sanadoras

-Pero porqué lo hizo? Shaoran, te conozco muy bien, y sé que tú no le haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a una mujer. . . o fenómeno, como Yukian dice

-Es que esa tonta está loca!- exclamó Doihara evocando a su prima, la cual vivía en su propia casa

-Eso no tiene importancia ya- Li trató de calmar los ánimos crecientes de ambas chicas

-Claro que la tiene, y al menos le regresaste el golpe?- preguntó con toda naturalidad Meikyo. . . aunque después se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. . .

-Cómo?- preguntó Shaoran muy extrañado

-Digo, es que. . . es que no tiene derecho!- trató de cambiar lo dicho –pero me da mucho gusto saber que no le regresaste el golpe, porque sólo demuestras que eres todo un caballero

Y como punto final: su dulce sonrisa, capaz de derretir el corazón de Shaoran; y él, por su parte, sonreía como un tonto. . . que cualquiera que los viera, diría que están enamorados

-Meikyo, será mejor que me dejes aunque sea un poco de Shaoran, recuerda que es de las dos. . .- dijo Yukian atrayendo las miradas de ambos, aunque más bien, eso parecía una amenaza

-No se preocupen, chicas, saben que tengo corazón para las dos. . . hay mucho Shaoran Li para todas!

-Así me gusta- respondió Yukian mientras abrazaba a Li por un lado, y por el otro Meikyo Sho lo abrazaba también, de modo que él quedaba en medio

El trío caminó hacia la salida, justo cuando se toparon con una persona más. . .

-Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Creí que la basura la había recogido ésta mañana- se burló Yukian en voz alta para atraer la atención de la chica que cruzaba en ese momento

-Vaya, Yukian, es muy raro verte aún aquí!- respondió Sakura viendo hacia ambos lados –Digo, no veo a ninguno de tus clientes por aquí, seguro irán a buscarte esta noche. . . Y por cierto, si, se me hace extraño que la basura la recogieron ésta mañana y tú aún sigas aquí. . . Ten cuidado, pronto oscurecerá y podrías perderte camino al basurero, tu dulce hogar

Una tierna sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Sakura, quien se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Mientras Yukián, con el rostro enrojecido, se tragaba su coraje sin decir nada más a su prima y enemiga

-Eres una maldita, ojalá cayeras en un pozo y murieras! Así te encontrarías con tu familia!- aún escuchó el grito de Yukian, y esas palabras le dolieron más que mil comentarios ofensivos

Sin voltear atrás, y sin responder el insulto, se alejó derrotada, aunque Yukian no lo sabía, ella había ganado esta vez, porque Sakura estaba vencida, no por su prima, sino por las lágrimas que salían contra su voluntad, una a una rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas; una a una muriendo junto con más pedazos de su corazón destrozado

Porqué los estúpidos comentarios de su estúpida prima le hacían tanto daño? porqué debía escucharla?

Se reprochó a sí misma por tener los oídos abiertos a la más despiadada persona, en vez de ser como una coraza de tortuga, dura y difícil de penetrar; sólo así, su corazón estaría a salvo de los demás. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-¡¡¡Sakura! ¡¡Sakuuuura!- Heian trataba de alcanzar a su amiga, la cual, iba unos metros delante de él, aparentemente sin escucharlo

La tarde era agradable y cálida, y el sol comenzaba a descender, dándole un aspecto dorado y naranja al parque que servía de escenario, y a los árboles que ahí abundaban

-Sakura, espera, no me escuchas?- el chico llegó jadeante con ella, pero aún así, Sakura hizo caso omiso

Heian tomó con suavidad el hombro de su amiga, girándola hacia él; sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos que su amiga tenía

-Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación

Y cómo habría de estarlo? Si en su cabeza sólo se escuchaban las voces humilladoras, los recuerdos dolorosos y la odiosa voz de su prima

Hacía unos minutos que había salido del instituto y ahora se dirigía a su "hogar", al resguardo de su habitación en un ático, a cobijarse con unos brazos invisibles, que ella quería creer que existían

Pero lo único que existía era su realidad, su tía, su prima, ese Li y la tonta niña que estaba con ellos. . ., qué increíblemente rápido te puede llegar a caer mal una persona; más cuando esa persona propicia y remueve escombros grises en su corazón

-Si, estoy bien- mintió tomando aire y tratando de deshacer ese cruel nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar

El chico, con su transparente mirada azul la observaba. No, no estaba bien; la conocía de hace años, y sabía que su corazón pasaba por la tristeza y la desesperación

-Te puedo invitar un helado?- preguntó regalándole una de sus sonrisas más tiernas

Una sonrisa que ella pasó por alto

-No; debo llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Ya sabes que mi tía

-Tu tía no importa, vamos, estoy seguro que a ella no le importa nada más que su montón de dinero- el chico trataba de animarla

Sin embargo, ella seguía renuente

-O vamos a sentarnos unos minutos aquí- continuó como último recurso, señalando el bello parque debajo del cielo otoñal –a observar cómo desciende el sol

-Veo el sol cada día, Heian, y en mi vida sólo hay oscuridad- murmuró ella, viendo hacia el horizonte, mientras una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas

El chico no dijo nada; sabía de su situación, y por eso mismo, y por lo mucho que la quería, jamás la dejaría sola

-Eso es porque tus anteojos están sucios. . . Sabes, creo que deberías de ponerle más aumento- le quitó las gafas que se sostenía sobre su nariz, y las limpió en su playera –hace cuánto no los limpias, Sakura, deberías hacerlo más a menudo, porque estoy comenzando a creer que te has de bañar cada que las limpias, o sea, cada mes

-Oye, yo me baño todos los días!- le reclamó quitándole las gafas y golpeándolo levemente en su hombro

-Qué, soy tu amigo, y por lo tanto debo decirte la verdad. . . y es que. . .- se acercó a ella y la olió –ya te toca baño, porque ya hueles

La chica abrió completamente los ojos de sorpresa, acto seguido. . . ella misma se olió

-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó preocupada

-Si. . .

-Ouch- exclamo haciéndose chiquita –debo irme a casa. . .

Pero una alegre risa interrumpió su comentario. Vaya, eso siempre le pasaba con ella

-No es verdad, Sakura- exclamó entre risas –no hueles mal. . .

-Qué? Y porqué me mientes?- gritó ella enojada, lista para propinar otro golpe, pero sobre la nuca del chico

-Porque quiero que te olvides de tus problemas, mi querida amiga

Sakura quedó en silencio. See, a veces resultaba tan fastidioso Heian, pero sin él, no podía seguir viva. Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, siempre la hacía olvidarse del presente, la mayoría de las veces caía en sus bromas (como en ese momento ¬¬) y siempre estaba ahí, para regalar fuertes abrazos

-Y hueles más bien. . . a cerezos. . .

-Cerezos?- preguntó con una mirada de niña

-Si. . ., pero podridos!- rió nuevamente, su sonrisa infantil y genuina. Y ahí está, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura

-Mira!- señaló él a su boca –si sonríes un poco más, podré ver tus dientes

-Oye, ya déjame en paz!

-No te molestes, Sakura, ven, vamos a sentarnos

La tomó por el cuello y se la llevó, casi arrastrando, a los columpios en el parque

-Recuerdas cuando veníamos a jugar aquí?- preguntó él, después de un buen rato en silencio –me acuerdo que tu nana te traía

Ella no contestó, sólo evoca los dulces ayeres en su memoria

-Fue aquí precisamente donde se me cayó mi primer diente, cuando me golpeé con el balancín- continuó él con una tierna sonrisa

Pero ese comentario hizo que Sakura se pusiera rígida, queriendo pasar desapercibida por el chico, pero. . .

-Espera. . – se interrumpió Heian, volteando a ver peligrosamente a Sakura –ese diente no se me cayó porque me golpeé. . .

Sakura lo vio con miedo, mientras trataba de protegerse de la inminente desgracia

-TÚ me lo tiraste!- reclamó señalándola

-Y-yo?- preguntó temerosa

-Si, tú, me lanzaste de un árbol, y casi muero!

-N-no, pe-pero sólo se cayó tu diente

El chico la siguió amenazando, y casi se le lanza encima hasta que. . .

-Pero bueno, después de eso yo te perdoné. . . bueno. . . ú.ù, más bien me vengué òó

-Cómo?- preguntó Sakura volviendo a su postura

-Recuerdas a tu muñeca Rosita, la que tenía dibujados unos bigotes?- el chico se regocijaba por dentro, mientras en su rostro, su sonrisa triunfal era evidente

-Si. . . adoraba esa muñeca; y casi quería matar a Touya por haberle dibujado esos bigotes. . .- recordó Sakura

-Pues. . . ñaca ñaca, tu hermano no le dibujó esos bigotes, fui yo, muajajaja!

---------------

Un golpe seco se escuchó a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, mientras los ciudadanos dejaban sus actividades ante el potente ruido que provocó. Lo perros comenzaron a aullar, los pájaros, espantados, revolotearon en las ramas de los árboles. Los niños se escondían bajo el brazo de su madre y. . . Heian lloraba cascaditas mientras acariciaba su dolorida cabeza después del golpe de su querida amiga

-Qué hice?- preguntó lloriqueando, viendo con ojos de borreguito a medio morir a Sakura

Ella no respondió, sólo se levantó del columpio, y comenzó a caminar

No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Quizá su corazón seguía triste, pero su alma le pesaba menos

-Sakura, espérame- pidió el muchacho alcanzándola

Ella siguió caminando. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y pronto anochecería.

De repente, Sakura sintió unas fuertes brazos abrazándola por la espalda, aprisionándola. Trató de zafarse del fuerte abrazo, pero no lo consiguió

-Sólo quiero decirte- murmuró Heian detrás de ella –que no dejes que la gente te haga sentir así. Si ellos te dicen toda una sarta de tonterías, es porque no están seguros de ellos mismos. No dejes que ni tu prima ni tu tía se pongan sobre tu vida, y te nublen tu existencia. Y cuando sientas que eso pasa, la mejor manera de olvidar es sonreír, y la mejor manera de sonreír, es la que proviene de tu corazón

Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de naturaleza, mientras volteaba hacia su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza; cosa que sorprendió a Heian, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que Sakura actuase así. Aún así, le gustó que lo hiciera, y con gran cariño, devolvió el abrazo

-Es que. . . a veces siento que me asfixio, que no puedo con esto, que muchas de las cosas que me dicen son la verdad. . . y me duele tanto!- sollozó sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras él, acariciaba el suave cabello dorado que caía hasta la cadera de ella –mi vida se fue cuando ellos se fueron, y sólo espero el día en que regresen, en que yo despierte y los vea, junto a mí, sonriendo; para poder ser feliz

-Tu vida no ha acabado, Sakura, mientras tengas fuerza para respirar, tendrás fuerza para hacer lo que sea, sólo es cuestión que tú lo quieras; estoy seguro que a ellos no les gusta verte así, donde quiera que estén, ellos deben desear lo mejor para ti- susurró él separándose un poco de ella

-Si quisieran lo mejor, no se habrían ido- reprochó Sakura viendo hacia el suelo

Él, con ternura en su mirada, y dolor en su corazón, trataba de darle ánimos; pero Sakura era demasiado necia para entender las cosas

-Ellos no decidieron irse. No dejes que su partida sea en vano, y has algo grande, hazlo por ellos, y por ti. . .

Ella quedó en silencio, ni una palabra salió ya de su boca. Y eso era bueno, porque cuando ella no decía nada más, era porque había entendido. . .

Heian la acompañó a su casa, y le reconfortó escuchar, justo antes de que ella entrase a la casa, un "gracias por estar aquí, amigo", por parte de Sakura. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Al día siguiente, la ojiverde se dirigía hacia el instituto. Un poco renovada por la plática que había tenido con su amigo Heian el día anterior. El aire matutino se respiraba fresco y delicioso, mientras bajo sus pies, la hojarasca se hacía añicos con un agradable crujido

Y a pesar de sus ojos inexpresivos, su rostro se notaba sereno, y hasta parecía disfrutar de ese caminar temprano. Hasta que. . .

-Buen día, Sakura

La aludida frunció el seño al escuchar tan tierna voz, y sin tomarle importancia, siguió caminando

-Vaya, creo que no te gusta esperar a los demás- Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente, mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca. Caminando más aprisa, logró emparejarse con ella

-Eh comenzado a hacer los diseños de los vestidos para la obra de teatro, me gustaría enseñártelos. . .

La chica alargó unos pequeños folletos a una muy sorprendida Sakura. Apenas ayer Tomoyo se había juntado al grupo de teatro, y ahora ya tenía el vestuario. . . esa era una chica rara

Los tomó con cuidado, mientras los veía detenidamente

-Supongo que la obra se lleva en tiempos antiguos, así que traté de dibujar los vestidos de aquellas épocas

Tomoyo se mostraba fascinada por su trabajo bien hecho. Pero si espera que Sakura se lo agradeciera. . . eso no ocurriría

-Toma- dijo fríamente mientras se los regresaba, siguió su camino sin tomarle más importancia

Tomoyo se quedó extrañada ante el comportamiento, pero no se dejó inmutar

-Sakura, me estaba preguntando. . .- continuó la dulce amatista buscando algo en su mochila, hasta que sacó el periódico escolar y se lo mostró a Sakura –leíste el periódico de ésta semana?

Le preguntó. . . como de casualidad

-Conoces a quien escribe las historias?- preguntó nuevamente Daidouji. Ya se estaban acercando a la escuela

-Porqué habría de conocerla?- Sakura respondió de manera cortante

-Bueno, me imaginé, es que tú estás conectada a estos medios, me refiero a que vas en teatro y en literatura, yo creí que tú podrías. . .

-No niña, no conozco a quien escribe esas estúpidas y ridículas historias. Ahora, déjame en paz!

Sakura desesperada, y temerosa de que aquella chica la descubriera, caminó más rápido hacia la entrada del instituto

-Pues yo pienso. . .- otra ves, qué esa chica no se cansaba?. Sakura se detuvo un instante para comenzar a discutir, pero Tomoyo no la dejó -que esas historias son hermosas. . . Si tú la conoces, Sakura, dile que sus historias me parecen fascinantes. . .

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura, pero en su sonrisa había una pizca de picardía, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera de cierta manera. . . descubierta. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Shaoran!- un dulce. . . casi empalagosa voz se escuchó a lo largo de todo el corredor de la escuela

Todos volteaban a verla, mientras ella corría graciosamente hacia el único que era merecedor de su mirada y atención. Sus rizos color miel ondeaban al aire y a cada paso que ella daba. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. . . pero su mirada era cruel, y algo despiadada

-Meikyo. . .

Sho se detuvo justo frente a él, y le extendió su blanca y pequeña mano

-Toma, es para ti. . . espero que te guste- dijo algo sonrojada, lo que agregaba ternura a su rostro de niña

-Gracias- respondió Li, sin sonrojarse, pero no evitando soltar una bella sonrisa, mientras se daba cuenta que era un pequeño chocolate envuelto –y a qué se debe, Meikyo?

-Bueno, es que. . . yo sólo quería saber cómo sigues del golpe de ayer. . .- dijo la chica algo apenada, ya que. . . su pregunta había sido demasiado . . . estúpida

Pero a Li le pareció de lo mejor. . .

-Estoy bien, ese golpe no me afectó en lo más mínimo. . . además, con tus atenciones y cuidados, pronto estaré repuesto

La chica sonrió, mientras lentamente, se daba la vuelta y con gracia se dirigía a su salón de clase, dejando a un Shaoran enternecido, y con su chocolatito en la mano

¨´¨´¨´

-Bien, chicos, siéntense, comenzaremos la clase, así que todos guarden silencio

Mandó la maestra en turno, mientras todos en el salón ocupaban sus puestos debidos. Shaoran se dirigía a su lugar, detrás de Kinomoto. Y al pasar junto a ella, sus miradas casi despiden chispas. . . y si las miradas mataran. . .

La mirada penetrante de Li se clavaba como cuchillo; esos ojos ámbar misteriosos y profundos. Y la de Sakura, esa laguna esmeralda, inmensa e inacabable. . . y llena de repudio hacia su nuevo contrincante

Quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Shaoran tomó asiento. Pero el desprecio seguía ahí. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Horas interminables de fastidiosas y detestables matemáticas, historia, geografía y ética. . . Acaso la escuela está para fastidiar?

-Linda, te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa!- exclamó Eriol mientras Sakura entraba al aula de teatro

-Qué es?- preguntó ella sin emoción

-Ya conseguí a tu asistente!- vaya, Eriol parecía desbordarse de la emoción, y Sakura. . . bueno ella se veía bastante molesta

-Entonces hablabas en serio?

-Claro, no. . . no estabas convencida?- preguntó temeroso el joven maestro

-Por supuesto que no, no quiero asistente, así que regrésalo por donde vino!

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso. . . Y tu amiga Tomoyo, no vendrá hoy?- preguntó curioso

-No me cambies el tema, además ella no es mi amiga, y ya te dije, no quiero a ese asistente!

Toc, toc

-Demasiado tarde, linda, ya está aquí- dijo Eriol apresurándose a abrir la puerta

-Entonces, échalo!- ordenó la chica mientras se dirigía a un apartado del salón, sin poner atención a los mandatos de Eriol

Pero. . .

-Te presento a tu nuevo asistente. . .

Dijo Eriol colocándose delante de la persona, y haciendo que Sakura volteara para prestar atención

-Él?

-Ella?

La sorpresa de ambos fue enorme. Delante de ella, estaba el hombre que la había insultado delante de toda la escuela. Delante de él estaba la mujer que lo había golpeado frente a toda la escuela. Y entre ellos, estaba un Eriol que corría el riesgo de salir golpeado. . .

-Ya se conocían?

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Si! Al fin terminé este capítulo.

Considero que no tardé tanto como la ves pasada. Sólo espero que les guste

Y discúlpenme mucho, pero ahora no tengo el tiempo necesario para responder sus rr's, pero muchísimas gracias, los recibo de todo corazón, y prometo que para el próx capítulo, contesto todos los que me envíen si?

Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias si?

GRACIAS!


	4. Cabello dorado

He vuelto, bueno, tuve algunos problemillas, desde hace unos días intenté subir la historia, pero no me dejaba No sé qué diantres pasó, pero bueno, creo que ya se pudo

Ahora si, comencemos. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Te presento a tu nuevo asistente. . .

Dijo Eriol colocándose delante de la persona, y haciendo que Sakura volteara para prestar atención

-Él?

-Ella?

La sorpresa de ambos fue enorme. Delante de ella, estaba el hombre que la había insultado delante de toda la escuela. Delante de él estaba la mujer que lo había golpeado frente a toda la escuela. Y entre ellos, estaba un Eriol que corría el riesgo de salir golpeado. . .

-Ya se conocían?

Pero esa pregunta no fue respondida. Sakura y Shaoran permanecían quietos, observándose el uno al otro con miradas penetrantes y matadoras. Y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

Era extraño ver a ambos contrincantes en una lucha imaginaria, donde la derrota consistía en el pequeñísimo error de desviar la mirada. Sin embargo, nadie, en sus cinco sentidos, soportaría los penetrantes y oscuros ojos de Li, o las frías e imperturbables lagunas de Sakura.

E incluso en su físico daban a notar lo que sentían: parecían un par de gatos, erizados y apunto de atacar. . ., los puños estaban crispados, enrojecidos por la presión ejercida sobre ellos, sus mandíbulas estaban tan comprimidas que incluso los dientes rechinaban detrás de sus labios... Mientras tanto, Eriol sentía miedo

-Oigan, chicos. . . creo que yo mejor voy a. . . a buscar a la señorita Daidouji. . .- habló temeroso, mientras caminaba sigiloso tratando de no llamar mucho la atención del par de contrincantes

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte. . .- sentenció Sakura, con una voz tan amenazadora que hizo desistir completamente a Eriol de sus intenciones

-De acuerdo. . ., tú mandas

Continuaron en silencio por algunos segundos más, hasta que Sakura, harta de la hermosa mirada de Li, habló a su maestro

-No trabajaré con él- sus palabras cortantes daban a entender que jamás en su vida cambiaría de opinión, y cualquiera que tratará de hacer lo contrario, seguramente tendría un final no muy feliz

-Uf, y tú crees que yo tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, niña?- se defendió Shaoran, contrariado por el rechaza recién expuesto..., no era que le importaba mucho si ella quería o no quería trabajar con él, pero eran contadas las veces en que él, Li Shaoran, era rechazado y mucho menos por una niña boba. . .

-Bueno, no hay que precipitarnos, porqué no nos calmamos y resolvemos esto como. . .

-Yo no soy una niña, mocoso!- Interrumpió Sakura a Eriol, quien trataba de controlar los ánimos de ambos jóvenes –Y pensándolo bien, creo que tenemos algo en común, porque yo tampoco quiero que trabajes conmigo, así que ¿porqué mejor no te largas?

-Já, me corres, pues no te doy tiempo para eso, porque yo me largo, jamás dejaría que me echaras, no tú, niña boba, y para tu información yo – no – soy – un – mocoso!

Exclamó Li mientras se acercaba a Sakura, haciendo ventaja de su estatura (algunos centímetros encima de la cabeza dorada de la chica) y gritándole desde lo alto

-Qué lástima que no puedas presumir de tu cerebro como presumes de tu altura!- habló ella con naturalidad

-Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, sordo!

De acuerdo, estaban a punto de llover golpes, y aún más insultos. Sakura sentía que hablar con una persona como él, sería rebajarse a lo mínimo en un ser humano, sin embargo, no se dejaría ganar por ese pequeño insecto presumido, y por lo mismo, preparaba con minucioso cuidado su siguiente insulto.

Y él. . . bueno, hablaba cuanta palabra se le ocurriera decir y le llegara a la cabeza, pues no tenía tiempo para pensar con cuidado lo que le diría a la chica, quedando algunas veces en ridículo frente a ella, cosa que por desgracia, notó perfectamente

Y Eriol. . . él se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso, en medio de esos dos titanes disputando por la victoria. . . pero al final, sólo él se armó de valor para decir algo inteligente y razonable

-De acuerdo!- alzó la voz por encima de los insultos y críticas de los enemigos –Li, tú no quieres trabajar con ella, y tú, Sakura, es obvio que tampoco lo quieres hacer con él. . . Así que no trabajen juntos!

-Eso me parece lo más conveniente- declaró la chica

-Creí que tu boca sólo era de adorno, Hiragizawa- dijo Li, tratando de provocar al imperturbable maestro, pero éste apenas si le hizo caso

-Sakura, te conseguiré un nuevo asistente,- continuó el joven de gafas -sólo que ahora no le pondrás peros, de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió mientras una mirada triunfal se dibujaba en sus ojos de naturaleza

-Y tú, Li, puedes irte. . .- Li sonrió burlonamente, decidido a darse media vuelta y salir por donde había llegado - aunque, lo siento mucho por ti. . . creo que eres el que más pierde

-Cómo dices?- preguntó deteniéndose

-Deberás ir directo a la oficina del rector. . . él te dirá lo que pasará- respondió Eriol sin tomarle mucha importancia

Sakura quiso burlarse, ya tenía incluso las palabras en la punta de la lengua para derrotarlo completamente, pero éstas simplemente se negaron a salir. Vio cómo el pobre chico estaba realmente preocupado, y más aún extrañado, que desistió de sus bromas, porque simplemente no se burlaría de alguien herido

Además, en sus hermosos ojos se podía ver inquietud y duda; y como ella creía que realmente los ojos eran el lenguaje del alma, prefirió guardar silencio. . .

Un momento. . . ¿Acaso había dicho hermosos ojos, diablos, hasta las palabras de Eriol causaron efecto en ella. . . "Hermosos ojos, qué mentira tan grande!", pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

-Pero qué hice?- preguntó Shaoran olvidándose de la riña que hacía unos momentos lo había sacado de quicio

-Creo que llegaste al límite de quejas. Según pude ver, una maestra te suspendió de su clase hace unos días; cuando tienes un determinado número de reportes en tu contra, estás obligado por la institución a hacer servicio social. . . ya que si te opones, podrías ser suspendido de la escuela por toda una semana

-Qué?- exclamó sorprendido –pero si no he hecho nada malo!- "bueno, a decir verdad, sí" pensó apenado mientras graciosamente se ruborizaba

-De acuerdo, vayamos entonces con el rector, ahí dictaminarán tu destino- lo apuró Eriol, dirigiéndose a la salida y abriendo la puerta, mientras Li, cabizbajo le seguía de cerca

Justo en la puerta, Eriol se volvió hacia él –Qué desgracia para ti que sólo Sakura pueda salvarte, no?- le dijo en voz baja

El chico frunció el ceño, mientras una expresión salía de su garganta. Sabía muy bien que sólo aquella chica, llamada fenómeno por él, era su única alternativa; pero jamás ella cambiaría de opinión, de eso estaba él seguro

Salieron, Eriol con su porte siempre elegante, y Li ahora se veía abatido y avergonzado, siguiéndolo muy de cerca

"De acuerdo, gané" pensó Sakura, aunque no con satisfacción, "era lo que quería. . . si, pero. . . no de esta manera" su conciencia parecía estar hablando con ella "Aunque por lo menos no tendré que aguantarlo por un rato. . ."

-Esperen!

Se escuchó desde dentro del salón de artes teatrales, mientras Li e Hiragizawa volteaban hacia donde provenía la voz, sorprendiéndose al ver que Sakura emergía del interior del aula

-Lo he pensado mejor y llegué a la conclusión de que será bastante gratificante tener a alguien a mi disposición. . . aún mejor cuando se trata de dar órdenes

Esto último lo dijo despacio, acentuando y saboreando cada palabra que decía, como si lo dicho le causara gran placer. . . Aunque por otra parte, a Shaoran no le causaba la mínima gracia, de hecho, lo que más deseaba era reclamar, pero Sakura no lo dejó hablar

-Así que he decidido que aceptaré a Li como mi más leal, tonto y único sirviente- terminó Sakura al tiempo que una mirada de divertida maldad se asomaba a través de los pesados anteojos

-Estás segura, Sakura?- preguntó dudoso Eriol. No era por desprestigiar a la chica, pero simplemente se le hacía bastante extraño que cambiara tan drásticamente de opinión y aceptara a Li, aún cuando minutos antes lo había rechazado rotundamente

-Por supuesto- aseguró ella mientras trataba de sonar convincente

-De acuerdo. . . si tu así lo quieres. . .

-Pero yo no quiero ser su esclavo!- se quejó el pobre castaño, sintiéndose de repente excluido y como un objeto intercambiado entre dos comerciantes de bajo nivel

Aunque sus palabras estaba muy cerca de la realidad

-Será mejor que guardes silencio. . . Andando, tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer- ordenó la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras arrastraba, sólo literalmente, a un vencido Li al interior del salón de artes teatrales

Aunque él ni derrotado podía permanecer en silencio, siguió con sus reclamos que se escucharon hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de ellos

-Jamás terminaré de comprenderte, Sakura- suspiró Eriol observando la puerta por donde la pareja de enemigos había desaparecido. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Buenas tardes señorita Tomoyo- saludó amablemente la encantadora chica. Su cabello color miel se agitaba con gracia, ni la cintilla de seda amarilla que llevaba puesta podía aplacar sus rizados cabellos; sus pequeñas manos se cruzaban por delante y su falda escolar se agitaba con suavidad, dándole un aspecto de genuina y tierna inocencia

Tomoyo alzó la vista de su cuadernillo, en el que trabajaba en ese momento, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la linda chica

-Qué ocurre, Sho?- preguntó con su siempre bella voz Tomoyo; no por nada era la estrella del coro escolar

Y eso lo sabía perfectamente Meikyo, quién pertenecía al mismo coro, pero jamás había sido tan reconocida ni afamada como lo era Tomoyo; hermosa y amable. . . y muy lejana para todos, y por si fuera poco, su voz enloquecía cuando cantaba

Una mirada de envidio se asomó en los ojos color miel de Meikyo, al recordar que siempre viviría bajo la sombra de Tomoyo ; sin embargo, trató de disimular su creciente mal humor

-Por favor, le pido que me llame Meikyo- continuó la chica acentuando aún más su radiante sonrisa

-De acuerdo, lo haré si dejas de hablarme como si tuviera 50 años de edad- bromeó Tomoyo haciendo a un lado su cuadernillo

-En realidad, eres mayor que yo, es justo que te trate con ese respeto- agregó con humor negro la chica, y con una pizca de maldad en sus crueles ojos

Tomoyo notó que ese comentario no había sido dicho con la mejor intención, más bien, estaba cargado de frialdad; pero decidió pasarlo por alto

-Como sea. ¿Qué ocurre, Meikyo?

-Has visto a Shaoran?- preguntó la niña con fingida ternura

-No, no lo he visto. . . nos separamos al sonar la campana del término de clases

-Creí que sabrías, se supone que eres su amiga- dijo despectivamente, haciendo que Tomoyo frunciera el ceño ante la confusión –Como sea. ¿Y qué haces aún aquí, Tomoyo?

-Pues yo. . . espero a un amigo- respondió un tanto dudosa la amatista

-A un amigo? A Shaoran?

Acaso se lo proponía? ¿o le salía natural a esa chica el ser fastidiosa?

-No, Meikyo, no espero a Shaoran. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Para qué sirve esto?- preguntó por milésima vez Li, jalando unas cuerdas que pendían del techo, las cuales servían para acomodar las luces en el escenario

-No te importa. . .- respondió por milésima vez Sakura, tratando de no perder la paciencia –aléjate de ahí, niño!

Sentenció ella. . . pero fue demasiado tarde, Shaoran había tirado de las cuerdas, que al estar mal colocadas, produjeron que varias lámparas suspendidas en el techo cayeran ruidosamente, causando además una gran polvadera

Y al disiparse el polvo, Li pudo observar a una muy disgustada Sakura clavándole una penetrante mirada

-Ups. . .

-Acaso no entiendes, te dije que te quedaras quieto!- gritó encolerizada la chica, enrojecida hasta las orejas

-Lo siento. . . lo pagaré. . .

-Claro que lo pagarás, además de que limpiarás todo este desorden!

Sakura estaba a punto de golpear al pobre chico, quien aún sostenía la cuerda entre sus manos. . .clara evidencia de que él había ocasionado todo; pero para su fortuna, fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llegaba en ese momento

-Hola! Sakura!- exclamó una alegre voz desde la entrada, apresurándose buscando a la chica

. . .Hasta que los encontró. . .

-Hola, Heian, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura alejándose del caos que había quedado con las lámparas

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya es hora de irnos a nuestras casitas a descansar y a co. . . Qué pasó aquí, Sakura?- preguntó de repente el joven, posando su hermosa mirada celeste en el desorden del aula

Sakura rodó los ojos a forma de respuesta, y después, con gesto despectivo, señaló hacia donde Li se encontraba

Heian entornó sus lindos ojos para identificar al sujeto que se encontraba en el centro del salón, hasta que. . .

-Qué hace éste imbécil aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad comenzando a enojarse

-A quién le llamas imbécil?- preguntó a modo de respuesta el otro chico, quien se adelantaba hacia donde el par de amigos se encontraba

-No veo a ningún otro por aquí más que a ti!

Ambos chicos comenzaban a acercarse de manera amenazante; pero Sakura se interpuso entre ellos. . .

-Tranquilos, no quiero golpearlos a ambos- dijo de forma calmada. Heian cedió de sus intentos de atacar a Li, quedándose más tranquilo; pero Shaoran aún traía furia en su mirada

Sakura tomó por el brazo a su amigo, yéndose a un lugar más apartado para estar lejos de los comentarios intrometidos del castaño

-Qué hace él aquí, Sakura?- preguntó más calmado Yukohino

-Él es mi asistente- respondió simplemente la chica

-Tu asistente, creí que te caía mal- Heian comenzaba a molestarse ante la cercanía entre su amiga y aquél sujeto

-Jamás dejará de caerme mal, pero yo no lo elegí. Eriol me lo impuso- Recalcó la chica de gafas, aún fastidiada al recordar las escenas de minutos antes

-No me da buena espina, Sakura. . .

-Tranquilo, jamás me hará algo ese tipo, se espanta al primer ruidito que escucha- se burló la chica más para tranquilizar a su amigo –y será mejor que te retires

-No vendrás conmigo?

-No, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer aquí- contestó la chica refiriéndose al desorden que Li había ocasionado –además tu madre comenzará a preocuparse. . . no creo que la quieras encontrar llorando desconsolada al ver que su "Heiancito" no ha llegado, y que además ya tiene cinco minutos de retraso. . .

-Oye!- reclamó el chico de rizos negros; sin embargo, sabía que Sakura no estaba muy lejos de la realidad –Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la tarde

Sakura asintió a modo de despedida, mientras se dirigían a la puerta; Li yacía sentado sobre unas cajas, observando con fastidio a su contrincante

-Por cierto Sakura, deberías de sacudirte el cabello, traes polvo y unas cuantas telarañas. . . ¿hace cuánto no te bañas?

-Ya deberías irte, Yokohino!- amenazó Sakura ante el comentario

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; nos vemos Saku- dijo por último el chico, antes de partir hacia su hogar

"Tonto" pensó Sakura en su mente al verlo alejarse; aunque su atractivo amigo siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. . .pero de pronto se acordó de lo que había dicho él antes de partir, y temerosa de traer algún bicho raro en su cabello, desató con rapidez su larga trenza, para sacudir la brillante cabellera

Los hilos dorados que la conformaban quedaron libres, creando graciosos y extraordinarios movimientos que resultaban maravillosos ante la vista de cualquiera; y parecía que Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo bello que resultaba el movimiento en su cabello. . .

_Li buscó con desesperación algo en que fijar su atención, y con lo único que se encontró fue con la cabellera larga y dorada de la chica de adelante_

_La observó con atención, admirando el bello color que el cabello poseía, sin duda, el color era natural; pero más que eso, y a pesar de que estaba atado a una trenza, se veía un cabello sedoso y suave_

_Instintivamente le surgieron unas enormes ganas de acariciar el cabello, para comprobar su suavidad. Dirigió su suave mano hacia la atadura frente a él, y con infinito cuidado, primero rozó con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de la trenza, dándose cuenta de que no era en apariencia, sino que realmente era suave_

Y deseaba volver a tocar ese cabello que se mecía suavemente, tan lejos de él. . . Embelesado veía los dorados destellos que emitía; era extraño que un hombre pensara tanto en el cabello de una mujer; pero no era cualquier cosa, era. . .

-Qué te pasa, niño?- de repente, esa voz fría y falta de emoción lo trajo a la realidad. Sakura lo había sorprendido; pero quizá ella estaba más sorprendida. El chico, segundos antes, estaba como perdido, con la mirada sólo fija en ella, en su cabello. . . Pero le incomodó la forma de su mirada, esos ojos, que tanto trabajo le costaba observar

Volvió a acomodarse el cabello, después de haber sacudido el polvo y demás bichos que creía tener. . . y Shaoran. . . sólo le quedó el recuerdo de ese sutil y suave movimiento. . .

Recuerdo que se esfumaba al rememorar a su dueña: Sakura. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Tomoyo- continuó Meikyo sentándose junto a Tomoyo, en una banca a la sombra de un árbol –Tú conoces de mucho tiempo a Shao?

-Si, desde los cinco años. Nuestras madres siempre han sido amigas muy unidas, así como él y yo; lo considero casi como mi hermano

-Entonces eso quiere decir que lo conoces bien- su empalagosa voz comenzaba a entornarse interesada

-Si, podría decir que si

-Ah. . . Oye, y cómo le gustan las chicas a Shao?- preguntó la chica esperando una respuesta favorable

-Pues. . . en lo que más se fija es en la sonrisa. Si su sonrisa es linda, es un gran avance

Bueno, ya llevaba eso a su ventaja; siempre habían alimentado su vanidad diciendo lo hermosa que era, y que su sonrisa, incluyendo los dientes detrás de ella, eran hermosos y perfectos

-También le gustan las de miradas cálidas, pero fuerte

Otro punto a su favor; sus ojos eran bellos, aunque su mirada era fría, sin embargo, desde muy pequeña había aprendido a aparentar para conseguir lo que quería

-Le gustan las chicas inteligentes, agradables, divertidas, con metas ambiciosas y con personalidad de fortaleza- continuó Tomoyo

Bueno. . . por lo menos alguna de esas cualidades podía tener. . .

-Eso sí, no le gusta cualquier niña inmadura cabeza de chorlito, que se considere inteligente. . . y que resulte ser lo contrario. Tampoco le gustan las apariencias- dijo Daidouji mientras la observaba de manera significativa

-Oh, y odia que las chicas se lancen a sus brazos a la primera. A él le gusta luchar por lo que quiere

"Bueno" pensó Sho "estoy segura que a mí no me va a rechazar. . . sé muy bien que no puede resistirse a mis encantos. . .claro que lo haré caer, como a cualquier hombre. Además no estoy dispuesta a hacerme la difícil. . ."

-Aunque por desgracia, él es como cualquier hombre- continuó Tomoyo, como adivinando los pensamientos de la niña –se deja llevar fácil por cualquier chica que fácil le dé todo; pero estoy segura que no será así con la mujer a la que realmente ame. . .

Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Meikyo, quien perfectamente entendió la indirecta enviada por la linda amatista. Frunció ligeramente el ceño en un gesto de desprecio hacia Tomoyo. Sin embargo, cambió al instante su expresión, pues se dio cuenta de que le convenía más tenerla de su parte que tenerla de enemiga

-Pues a mí me encantaría ser la mujer de la que él se llegar a enamorar- dijo con añorante deseo –aunque me parece que voy por buen camino. . . he notado que Shao. . . bueno, la forma en que me mira, tú crees que le guste?

-Oh Meikyo, no sabría decirte- respondió Tomoyo acariciando el rizado cabello de la chica

-He decidido consultarte porque tú lo conoces bien, eres su amiga. . . y es que él es tan lindo conmigo que. . . no se. . .

Había una pizca de malicia en las palabras de Sho, malicia de la cual Tomoyo se dio perfecta cuenta

-Ésa es una gran cualidad en él, sabes?- comenzó a decir Tomoyo –él es el ser más lindo que muchas chicas desearían tener; sin embargo, casi siempre es la misma historia- suspiró la amatista con pesar al decir esas palabras; y en el fondo, sabía que darían resultado. . .

-La. . . misma historia?- preguntó temerosa la chica de ojos de miel

-Si. . . siempre comienza por fijarse en una: le coquetea al principio, después, pregunta el nombre de la pobre víctima. Sabes? Li tiene unos ojos hermosos, que hacen caer a cualquier estúpida- su voz se notaba con tristeza, aunque por dentro estuviera riendo divertida –y con esos ojos conquista muy rápido. Después vienen los cumplidos y detalles, lo que hace que cualquier chica lo vea como el ser más maravilloso sobre el planeta, sin darse cuenta de que están cayendo en las redes de un cruel casanova

Meikyo escuchaba horrorizada lo que Tomoyo decía; cada palabra se adaptaba a la perfección con su relación con Li

-Y viene lo peor. . . y lo mejor para él, porque sabe que ha llegado la hora de jugar; lo lindo se esfuma, quedando en su lugar un Shaoran frío, de piedra, posesivo y cruel. Juega con su víctima como un depredador lo haría con su comida, porque el sufrimiento a veces es delicioso!- Tomoyo hablaba tenebrosamente para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras –y cuando se ha cansado de su farsa, abandona a la víctima como cualquier títere viejo

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que Sho habló, con voz temblorosa

-No puede ser posible, estoy segura de que Shao no haría algo así. . .

Tomoyo la observó con tristeza

-Parece que ha comenzado a hipnotizarte con sus ojos misteriosos. Te deseo muy buena suerte, linda. . . y espero que puedas zafarte de sus garras; de lo contrario, no sabes lo que te espera

Dirigió una última mirada significativa a la chica, sin embargo, sabía que si permanecía ahí por más tiempo, no aguantaría la risa que luchaba por salir. Así que recogió sus cosas y se despidió, dejando a la pobre y desamparada Meikyo Sho sola con sus dudas y pensamientos

Ya lejos de ahí, Tomoyo al fin dejó escapar largas carcajadas, disfrutando y saboreando las palabras dichas hacía unos instantes

Y se dio cuenta de que jamás aceptaría que su querido amigo anduviera con alguien como Sho. No, él se merecía a alguien mejor. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Eriol caminaba pensativo, preguntñandose una y mil veces qué circunstancias habían hecho que Sakura cambiara de opinión y aceptara a Li, cuando hacía unos minutos que lo había rechazado rotundamente

-Veamos- reflexionó en voz baja –ella no necesita de su ayuda, así que ese punto queda totalmente descartado; además, Sakura casi lo odia, porqué habría de aceptarlo? Ella es tan. . . extraña, creo que jamás llegaré a comprenderla. . .

Caminaba distraído en los pasillos exteriores del instituto, buscando a una personita. . . en ese momento, una suave brisa inundó el ambiente, trayendo consigo una hermosa y suave risa divertida

Curioso, se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido encantador; hasta que descubrió a la dueña de esa bella risa, quien, al momento de verse descubierta en su divertida mentira, un tenue sonrojo iluminó su pálido rostro

-Oh, señor Hiragizawa!- exclamó apenada Tomoyo, llevándose ambas manos a su boca –no sabía que estuviese por aquí. . .

-No se preocupe, yo acabo de llegar. . . aunque me encantaría que continuara. . . su risa es hermosa

Tomoyo sonrió apenada y aún sonrojada. El profesor de teatro sin duda era alguien. . .diferente. Un caballero totalmente, lo cual se reflejaba en sus cumplidos que eran tan sinceros como el par de bellos ojos que tenía, y los decía con tanta propiedad que era imposible no sentirse halagada

Desde que lo vió, Tomo sabía que era alguien especial, un ser hermoso dentro de un traje de príncipe azul. . .y por lo mismo eso era imposible

Aunque no lo conocía, sabía que ya no podía estar sin él. . .pero él no era para ella

Y al recordar eso, sus cautivantes ojos amatista se entristecieron

-Le ocurre algo, Señorita Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta del cambio de su mirada

Claro que ocurría algo! No supo el momento exacto, pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tan maravilloso, atento, apuesto, educado y grandioso, era parte importante en ella. . . pero jamás se fijaría en ella, una chiquilla de preparatoria

-Por supuesto que no ocurre nada, señor Hiragizawa- contestó ella al instante, con cortesía y obligándose a recuperar su humor y sonrisa

Y esa sonrisa! Tan cruel y despiadado era el joven maestro, y a la vez tan bello. . . pero él no se daba cuenta de nada. . .

Y en qué momento cambió? Llevaba tan poco conociéndolo, casi nada, que se le hacía imposible que ya causara tanto efecto en ella. . . quizá todo comenzó por la admiración que sentía a la persona dl enigmático maestro. Aunque no era amor

Pero si quería pensar con claridad, sería mejor que dejara todas esas emociones.

-Por cierto, que bueno que lo veo- dijo la chica recuperando su tono jovial y sacando el cuadernillo que minutos antes tenía frente a Meikyo –he estado trabajando en los diseños de vestuario. . . y bueno, esto es lo que tengo

Extendió el cuadernillo para que el joven profesor lo viera, quien al instante mostró una gran sorpresa al observar los bellos diseños que Tomoyo había dibujado

-Yo supuse que la obra se llevará a cabo en tiempos antiguos, así que. . . así hice el vestuario

-Vaya. . .-susurró Eriol hojeando el cuadernillo, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Tomoyo. . . tienes aquí el vestuario de toda la obra, eres grandiosa!

El chico dijo estas palabras con gran entusiasmo que Tomoyo no podía estar más apenada

-Sabes?- continuó el joven con suavidad y observando profundamente a Tomoyo –me va a fascinar trabajar contigo, Tomoyo

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Te prohíbo rotundamente que vuelvas a tocar algo, me escuchaste niño?- sentenció Sakura con una mirada tal que Shaoran temía decir algo

Habían recogido todo el desastre que el chico había ocasionado por meterse donde no le llamaban. Y aunque Sakura había dicho que él limpiaría solo, al final decidió ayudarle. . . la verdad es que el tipo no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de limpieza. Quién en sus cinco sentidos creía que el polvo se barría con el pie? Definitivamente, ese chico necesitaba clases de labores domésticas

-Y será mejor que te vayas a ese rincón, ahí no estorbarás a nadie- ordenó Sakura señalando unas cajas arrumbadas

Li suspiró derrotado. Ya nada podía hacer contra el mandato de la cruel y despiadada chica que de ahora en adelante sería su jefa.

Sakura, al fin sintiendo un poco de paz, se dedicó a revisar una y otra vez una pila de papeles que se encontraban sobre un viejo y sucio escritorio. El silencio invadió la habitación, y nuevamente sintió la deliciosa soledad del aula que tanto apreciaba

Pero aún así no se pudo concentrar. En su mente esa pregunta aparecía mil veces impresa: Porqué había aceptado a Li?

Quizá no era tanto haberlo aceptado, sino evitarle caer en manos del rector de la institución, de donde seguramente no saldría para nada bien librado.

Pero porqué lo había hecho? ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer? De hecho, ese castigo se lo tenía bien merecido

Quizá fue su conciencia ordenándole salvarle el pellejo a Li. Oh, minúscula culpa que no nos deja vivir!

De acuerdo, no estaba muy convencida con su respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo en ese punto

-Oye niña, qué haces?

Y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. . .

-Sabes qué, mocoso? Porqué no mejor buscas algo más interesante qué hacer y me dejas en paz?

-Oye niña, se supone que soy tu sirviente, para qué me quieres aquí si no dejas que haga nada?- reprochó como lo haría un niño pequeño ante un juguete negado, mientras se acercaba a ella

-De acuerdo, no lo eres más, así que mejor vete, antes de que te arranque la cabeza!

-Me despides?- preguntó extrañado –jamás me habían despedido de un trabajo. Bueno, de hecho creo que nunca he trabajado. . .

-Si, sólo vete! Adiós! Hasta nunca! Piérdete!- gritó la chica tratando de empujar a Li fuera de la habitación

-Y entonces porqué me detuviste? Si no querías que estuviera aquí simplemente hubieras dejado que ese Hiragizawa se deshiciera de mí!

"No sé, qué quieres que te diga?"

-Mira niño, no es que me importe tu vida- comenzó a decir la chica colocándose frente a él –pero, acaso no escuchaste a Eriol? Te iban a suspender! Realmente no creo que hubieras querido que eso pasara, o si?

Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa; era cierto que sabía perfectamente el destino que le hubiese esperado: una buena semana de suspensión, pero, que ella quisiera salvarle, eso no se lo esperaba

-Sólo queda una cosa por hacer- continuó Sakura al ver que el chico no decía nada –es obvio que tú no quieres estar aquí, y sinceramente, yo no te soporto, así que, porqué mejor hacemos de cuenta que no tienes que hacer esto?

-Quieres decir que me vaya como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-Pero, y qué pasará con el rector? Me vas a denunciar? Además qué pasará con el profesorcillo?

-sólo que deberás cuidarte de que no te vea el rector o Eriol; si te descubren será tu problema; Por mi parte no diré nada, de eso puedes estar seguro

Shaoran se quedó meditando. Ella le ofrecía una alternativa fácil y deseable para escapar de sus obligaciones, y lo mejor es que Kinomoto parecía sincera. A decir verdad, parecía que era de las personas que sostenían la palabra. . . aunque era demasiado impredecible y sorprendente

-De acuerdo- dijo él –acepto el trato, pero qué quieres a cambio?

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho

-Niño, en este mundo hay muchos tipos de personas; y aunque se pierda la fe en la mayoría, no todas son avaras ni superfluas. No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, si te digo que te vayas es porque simplemente te vas. Así que simplemente toma tus cosas y vete a casa

El chico escuchó en silencio. Ella era muy diferente a tanta gente. . . aunque eso no le quitaba lo raro

-Y quién te ayudará a preparar tu obra?- preguntó aún dudoso de irse

-Acaso crees que mi obra será mejor contigo?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja con incredulidad

-La verdad. . .?

-Vete, Li!- ordenó Sakura

-De acuerdo. . .- el chico tomó sus útiles y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir volteó por última vez –Oye. . .

Y no dijo más. Sólo una mirada de gratitud, una señal de despedida con la mano, y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura no pudo decir nada. . . de hecho, esa despedida la dejó sin habla. Y aún continuó viendo la puerta por donde Li se había marchado por unos instantes más. Después volvió a su actividad.

Revisar su próxima obra. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

HOLA!

Seee ¬.¬ he vuelto. Demasiado tarde, pero aquí estoy al fin.

Disculpan la demora, es que a veces se me hace muy imposible escribir, de hecho mi tiempo se reduce la mínimo, la escuela no me deja inspirarme a mis historias. De hecho, ya traigo otras dos en mente. . . sólo es cuestión de ponerle más imaginación

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y dejen muchos, muchos, muchos rw's, porfavor! Si, con todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc, etc, etc

En fin. Ahora si, voy a dar agradecimientos:

**Celina Sosa:** hola lindísima amiga, vaya, con tus comentarios siempre se puede contar, y qué bueno, te lo agradezco mucho. Pues see, jaja Sakura es la que da las órdenes, jaja, y Eriol es tan lindo y manipulable, eso lo hace aún más bello. Y bueno, has podido ver cómo Shaoran dejó rápidamente de ser el asistente. Aunque. . . esto no se acaba aquí, muajajaja. En fin, espero que te agrade el capi, traté de ponerle mucha inspiración. En fin, cuídate mucho

**Sashakili:** hola, espero que estés bien, jaja, seee, cero que ver con Yukian. Por desgracia, Shaoran y Sakura ya no van a poder ser compañeros de trabajo, sólo queda esperar. . . haber cómo termina la historia, jeje, porque ni yo lo sé u.ù. Espero que te agrade el capí, cuídate mucho

**Satsuki Idaka:** qué bien que te haya gustado mi historia, me da mucho gusto, jeje. Aunque lo malo es que hace tiempecito que no actualizo U¬¬. Pero ya estoy aquí de nueva cuenta, y te prometo que no descuidaré tanto la historia. Y si, tienes razón, nadie tiene derecho a tratar de esa forma a nadie. Por desgracia, Yukian seguirá haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a Sakura, aunque en este capítulo no apareció. Pero ya me encargaré yo de ella. . . claro que lo haré oó. Espero que te agrade el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos!

**Carrie10:** jaja, aún no es tiempo de matar a Yukian, jeje, debo preparar primero bien la venganza. . . Por cierto, hablando de venganzas. . . (nada que ver, pero en fin) Tengo quejas contra ti. Mira, me escribieron un rw, y yo creo que aprovechando la ocasión, me pidieron que te dijera que siguieras con tu fic "no quiero pensar que te perdí", Zekesami Kinomoto me lo pidió, porque la verdad a él, o ella le encantó, desconozco si ya actualizaste, pero espero que hagas caso a su pedido, Y YO, también te voy a pedir que continúes con "Yo te vi crecer" POR FAVOR, es demasiado linda tu historia, no puedes dejarme así tanto tiempo, debes continuarla si, eres muy buena y odiaría que me dejaras sin continuación. Así que pon a trabajar a tus neuronas, de acuerdo? Gracias )

**Zekesami Kinomoto:** hola, espero que te encuentres bien, jaja, hice caso a tu pedido, la verdad es que carrie también escribe un fic que me fascina a mí, así que ya le advertí, más le vale que continúe escribiendo, sino, tú y yo averiguaremos donde vive. . .ya arreglaremos cuentas. . . En fin, espero que estés bien, y muchas gracias por tu rw

**Ayin:** jeje, hola chamaquita, espero que estés bien. Pues si, así son las cosas, la verdad es que Sakura parece más jefa que trabajadora, jaja, pero qué bello Eriol, tan manipulable y encantador, espero que continúe así, jaja. Y Yukian. . .bueno, ya nos arreglaremos con ella. . . Cuídate mucho y espero que te agrade este capítulo

**Dollisapi:** sabes? Me puse a pensar en tus locas ideas: un beso entre Sakura y Heian. . . tendré que pensarlo muy bien, y cómo ponerlo en la historia. . . estoy trabajando en eso, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sorry por los años de tardanza que me he llevado. . . Pero aquí está la actualización. Cuídate mucho si?

**Basileia Daudojiu:** hola, jaja, tu pedido ha sido concedido. Más interacción entre Tomoyo y Eriol, sin duda, esa pareja resulta muy romántica y bella, en fin. . . jeje, todavía faltan muchos obstáculos, pero. . .ya verás. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado

**Khya:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sorry por la tardanza, pero maldita inspiración que me es robada por un par de ojos negros y dos hermosas manos de poeta. En fin. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Cuídate mucho

**Red-Angel-Bleeding:** hola, me fascina recibir comentarios tuyos, la verdad es que me haces sentir que mi historia vale la pena. Sorry por la tardanza, y por no escribir comentarios la vez pasada, pero no tuve nadita de tiempo. Pero ahora si, estoy aquí dedicando tiempo a quien me lo dedica para escribir. Bueno, eso de los amigos es muy variante, la gente cambia a cada momento que no sabes en quién confiar. Yo tengo un amigo al que también quiero muchísimo, lo adoro, aunque la verdad últimamente no estoy muy apegada a él, era de la prepa, pero ahora estoy en universidad y hace mucho que no lo veo. Pero me doy cuenta de que es un amigo para siempre. Ojalá que tú encuentres a alguien que realmente sepa valorar tu persona, y que sea merecedor de tu confianza. Sólo te pido que no confíes a la primera; como te digo, el mundo cambia mucho, y cualquiera puede traicionarte, así que no les des el lujo de que te traicionen por donde más te duela. . . aunque recuerda, mi queridísima amiga, que siempre, aunque sea uno sólo, estará el amigo que valorará tu linda persona. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Cuídate mucho si?

**Earane-wood:** hola, espero que te encuentres muy bien. . . seee ¬¬ me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que te guste el capítulo, y sinceramente espero que no seas tanto como Sakura, a veces, es muy malo alejarse de los demás. . . y sentir que estás solo. Espero recibir comentarios tuyo, gracias!

**LulaBlack:** hola! Jaja, apenas me llegó tu rw, y muchas gracias, qué bien que te vaya gustando la historia, pero sí, así tienen que ser las cosas, jaja, Shaoran un playboy. . . sería genial, digo, con esa carita. . . ), vaya, qué deleite, jeje, no te creas. En fin, como en toda historia, siempre están los buenos y los malos. . . y siempre al final todos deben de pagar, así que ya verás, por el momento, seguirá Yukian de fastidiosa, y Meikyo como tu dices, de hipócrita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y cuídate mucho!

Acabé, jeje, seee, es muy gratificante responder rw's, y ahora si tuve tiempo. Ojalá siga recibiendo comentarios de ustedes

Por cierto, quería pedirles todas las frases "fresas" que se sepan, jaja, es que bueno. . . para mis personajes de esa onda, ya saben

Así que todas las que se sepan sale?

Chaito!

Muchitos besos!


	5. Abriendo corazones

He vuelto!

Disfruten el capítulo 5

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De qué quieres tu helado?- preguntó Sakura

Trabajaba medio turno, por la tarde obviamente, en una fuente de sodas, generalmente atendiendo el área de helados y mantecados. No era muy feliz con su trabajo, de hecho, no era muy feliz con muchas cosas, pero le daba el sustento preciso para pagar lo que necesitaba.

-Lo quiero de fresa con chispitas de chocolate- respondió el niño rubio del otro lado del mostrador. Su rostro infantil se veía tapizado de pecas –Pero ponle muchas chispitas, niña!

Ordenó un tanto arrogante. Su vestuario daba a notar que era de alta sociedad, aunque sus modales distaran mucho de ser educados. Una mujer alta y esbelta le acompañaba, con el mismo porte orgulloso y altivo que el pequeño niño. Por su aspecto, parecía ser la madre.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes- expresó Sakura extendiendo el brazo con el helado hacia el niño

-Acaso no escuchaste que lo quiero con muchas chispitas, eres tonta o qué?

Sakura no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Su trabajo, por ser muy relacionado con niños, requería de mucha paciencia, cosa que ella no poseía para nada

-Así está bien?- preguntó Sakura mostrándole al niño la golosina cubierta de chispitas de chocolate, pero el chico nuevamente la dejó con el brazo estirado

-Qué clase de negocio es este?- cuestionó el niño en tono de superioridad –qué parte de "muchas chispitas de chocolate" no entiendes?

-Pero ya tiene demasiadas chispitas de chocolate!- refunfuñó Sakura señalando con el dedo la golosina

-Óyeme niña, a mi hijo no le gritas!- reclamó esta vez la madre que había permanecido alejada y desatenta a los gritos que el rubio chico emitía

-Pero señora, no le estoy gritando. . .- trató de explicar la chica

-Qué clase de negocio es este?- preguntó la señora en el mismo tono que su hijo había preguntado

-Señora, lo siento pero ya. . .

-No te atrevas a enfrentarme¿acaso no sabes que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, si mi hijo quiere más chispas de chocolate, tú sólo debes hacerle caso

La señora se arrodilló junto al chiquillo, quien había puesto una fea cara en forma de puchero

-Corazoncito mío¿esta niña te molestó con sus comentarios, verdad?- preguntó en tono meloso al grosero chico

-Si, mamá, yo sólo quería más chispitas. . .

El chico comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas mentirosas, que fácil resbalaban por su contraído rostro

-Ves lo que hiciste, niña? Quiero hablar con el gerente!

Sakura trató de calmar la situación, pero cualquier intento de conversación pronto era silenciada por la arrogancia y vanidad de la señora, y por el falso llanto del niño, quien incluso se había cruzado de brazos, para parecer un poco más ofendido

Pronto llegó el gerente; un señor regordete, de aspecto poco amistoso

-Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó tratando de acomodar su enorme pantalón a su notable circunferencia

-Es usted el gerente?- preguntó la elegante señora mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su rostro perfectamente maquillado se contraía en una mueca de desprecio

-Si, en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Mi pequeño hijo y yo nos hemos encontrado con un gran problema en su establecimiento- comenzó diciendo la señora –mi adorable retoño le pidió amablemente aquí a la "señorita" que le proporcionara un helado con chispitas de chocolate, y en vez de acceder a sus peticiones, esta niña se puso violenta y grosera, haciendo llorar a mi pequeño nene!

-Y yo no le hice nada, señor- se defendió el chiquillo, quien ahora lloraba a borbotones

-Pero. . . pero. . . pero yo accedí- trató de protegerse Sakura –mire, aquí está la muestra de que accedí a sus peticiones

Mostró el helado cubierto de chispas

-Y aún así se atreve a contradecirme- continuó la señora sin hacer caso alguno al helado que la chica mostraba

Pronto, las personas presentes, tanto empleados como compradores, se arremolinaron en el mostrador del negocio, curiosos a las discusiones que se alcanzaban a escuchar

-Debería de prestar atención al momento de contratar a su personal, señor, porque si todos sus demás empleados son como esta niña. . . pronto estará en bancarrota. Se lo digo porque conozco muchos casos como este, pero que sin duda yo, una gran empresaria, alcanzo a rescatar. . . qué sería de mucha gente si no me tuvieran a mí?

Ahora la señora se daba sus aires de grandeza, impresionando a muchas de las personas presentes ahí. . . y hasta a el gerente

-Lo sé señora, y le ruego que por favor disculpe a esta niña

-Pues una disculpa no será suficiente. . .¿porqué ella no se disculpa también?

-pero yo no he hecho nada malo!- reclamó Sakura comenzando a enojarse

-¿Ve lo ruda que es? Si usted tuviera la mitad de inteligencia que tengo yo- dijo la señora dirigiéndose al gerente –ya no la tendría trabajando para mí

-De hecho ya estaba pensando en echarla de aquí- aseguró el gerente tratando de quedar bien con la señora, sin embargo, para Sakura fue como aplicar varias descargas eléctricas a su corazón –últimamente no me da más que problemas, y más vale ahora. . . Niña, has algo productivo y pídele disculpas a la señora y a su hijito- ordenó el gerente

-Jamás, yo no hice nada malo!

El niño mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, e incluso se atrevía a sacar la lengua en forma de burla

-Qué desfachatez! Pero ahora mismo llamo a mi abogado para poner una demanda contra ti, niña, y contra este sucio y mugroso establecimiento- protestó la señora sacando su teléfono celular y haciendo que al gerente se le erizara cada poro de su grasienta piel

-No, señora, por favor no haga eso, ahora mismo hago a esta niña darle disculpas

Comenzó a jalonear a Sakura, obligándola a mostrar arrepentimiento. Hasta que ella accedió. No tanto por aceptar que había hecho mal, sino por el escándalo que se estaba formando

-De acuerdo, lo lamento. . .- murmuró

-No te escuché. . .- murmuró sardónicamente la señora, mostrando burla en su rostro

-Lo lamento!- repitió Sakura en voz alta

-Qué lamentas?- preguntó la señora en el mismo tono

Qué lamentaba? Ni eso sabía Sakura

-No haber servido chispitas de chocolate a su hijo. . .

La voz de Sakura dejaba mostrar un dejo de desprecio

-También discúlpate con mi hijo

-Eso jamás!- exclamó la chica

-Hazlo!- sentenció la señora con celular en la mano

-Lo siento niño!- dijo entre dientes la chica, mostrando ira en sus ojos

-Hasta que entiendes. . .- se burló el chiquillo –pero no te perdono. Espero que esto quede en tu conciencia hasta el día que te mueras

"Vaya angelito" pensó Sakura dirigiéndose a la habitación para empleados, sin hacer caso a los comentarios que dejaba atrás

-Disculpe las molestias, señora- suplicó el gerente tratando de quedar bien

-Por desgracia, esto nos ha hecho perder nuestro preciado tiempo, tiempo que vale más que su vida y la de esa chiquilla- decía la señora con gran orgullo

-Tan sólo permítame darle el helado al niño, como muestra de arrepentimiento- rogó el señor extendiendo el helado

-No estamos acostumbrados a aceptar este tipo de cosas, pero hoy será una excepción. Hijo, toma el helado y vámonos

La señora y el chiquillo salieron orgullosos por la puerta principal, habían ganado ellos, y por desgracia, se creían casi héroes. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-¿Quién se cree esa señora para mandar así? Yo no hice nada!-

Sakura se encontraba enfurecida en la habitación para empleados, en el mismo establecimiento donde estaba la fuente de sodas. Había decidido retirarse porque estaba segura que si se quedaba por más tiempo ahí, sería capaz de estrangular a la señora. . . y ahí sí estaría perdida

-Pero qué demonios te ocurre niña?- preguntó el gerente llegando de improvisto a la habitación, y casi azotando la puerta a su paso

-Yo no hice nada!- reclamó ella poniéndose a la defensiva

-Yo no hice nada, siempre es tu excusa, siempre tratas de librarte de tus acciones¿porqué no eres capaz de aceptar tus culpas? Esa pobre señora sólo quería un helado para su niño! Y ahora, por tu culpa, casi nos pone una demanda y a pesar de todo, se fue sin pagar el helado!

-El niño comenzó con esto, accedí a su petición de ponerle lo que él quería, usted mismo vio el helado!

-Entonces me llamas mentiroso?- el gerente estaba a punto de explotar

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que debería poner más atención!

-Qué? Tú me das órdenes¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? YO soy el gerente de este establecimiento, Tú sólo eres una empleaducha de medio tiempo. YO soy importante para mis empleados, Tú no sirves de nada más que de dar problemas a todos nosotros. A mí me quieren y reconocen mis empleados, a ti sólo te dan la espalda, como siempre lo ha hecho toda la gente!- Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero su orgullo no dejaría demostrar debilidad alguna ante aquél señor –Simplemente no sirves para nada, niña, más que para darme dolores de cabeza. Debí suponer cuando te contraté que no serías más que un estorbo. Lo único que me reconforta es que te provoco miedo- se burló el gerente –pareces un ratoncito asustado, arrinconado y sin salida

-Eso no es cierto!- reclamó Sakura furiosa derramando lágrimas al paso de sus palabras –quizá no me quieran sus demás empleados, pero a usted tampoco. Sólo mienten para recibir mejores pagas! Usted no es mejor que yo!

-De acuerdo niña, me cansé de ti. Recoges ahora mismo tus cosas y te largas de aquí, y ni creas que recibirás sueldo de este mes, eso me lo quedaré yo por haber pagado el helado que se llevó la señora

-Pero eso no es justo, yo no tuve la culpa de nada!- exigió Sakura –fue ese escuincle grosero!

-No me importa. Ellos valen miles de veces más que tú, prefiero que te vayas tú a perderlos a ellos como clientes. Así que hasta nunca. Lárgate de aquí, y haber en qué parte te quieren. . .

Sakura permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las cosas. La habían despedido de su quinto trabajo, y eso en verdad era. . . desconsolador. . . Lentamente recogió lo poco que tenía en esa habitación y salió con la cabeza en alto, aunque por dentro seguía furiosa. Pasó a gran velocidad por el establecimiento, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. Pero eso ya no le importó. Tampoco le importó que vieran cómo sus lágrimas no paraban ante la terrible humillación que había sufrido ese día

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Mi niña, qué bueno que llegaste¿Cómo te fue en el trab. . . Sakura?

La señora Shikihawa, aquella alegre y regordeta cocinera no pudo terminar la frase. Sakura había llegado a casa, si así se le podía llamar a aquello, y como siempre, había entrado por la puerta de servicio, que se encontraba en la cocina

Sin embargo, esta vez su humor era más sombrío que de costumbre. Sin hacer caso alguno a los empleados, ni siquiera a la alegre mujer, se dirigió a su habitación, aquél ático que solía ser su única guarida

Abandonó la cocina sin cruzar palabra alguna, mientras a su paso, los empleados presentes se intercambiaban miradas significativas

-Y ahora qué le habrá pasado?- preguntó la señora Shikihawa a los presentes, mientras batía una mezcla espesa

-No lo sé- respondió el mayordomo que también estaba ahí –pero esta vez se veía más abatida

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con esto último

-Pobre niña, le romperán muy pronto el corazón. . .

-De quién hablan?- se escuchó de repente una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cocina

Era Yukian, quien permanecía recargada en el marco de la puerta. Sus fríos ojos grises observaban con intensidad a los empleados

Todos guardaron silencio absoluto, incapaces de moverse de sus sitios, y sólo dirigiéndose miradas de temor entre ellos. . . Todo eso provocaba Doihara

-Acaso no escucharon, sorditos? Pregunté, de qué hablan!- repitió Yukian dirigiéndose ahora hacia el centro de la cocina, con paso altivo –haber tú, cocinera grasienta, dime de qué hablaban

La señora Shikihawa sólo le dirigió una mirada despectiva

-Oh por Dios, no me mires así, empleaducha de baja categoría, porque puedo hablar con mi mami y decirle que te eche de aquí

Pero a la cocinera poco le importaba que la despidieran, de hecho, sólo permanecía en esa casa por Sakura, por no dejarla más sola de lo que ya estaba

-Bueno, haber, comencemos de nuevo- continuó hablando Yukian mientras rodaba los ojos –De quién hablaban?

Pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que comenzó a impacientarse

-Acaso no escuchan, taraditos?

-Te escuchamos perfectamente, Yukian, es sólo que no queremos responder a tus preguntas. Deja de andar de metiche, quieres?- respondió la cocinera con tranquilidad, y dirigiéndose a los demás dijo –ahora vuelvan todos a sus labores

-Haber, stop! Stop! Cómo te atreves, cocinerita, a hablarme así? A mí, Yukian Doihara, o sea, haber, explícame- replicó Yukian en su dialecto

-Yukian, no eres ni mejor ni peor que yo

-O sea! Y encima de todo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?

-Por Dios, Yukian, deja de hacerte la digna, quieres?

-What? Vaya, esto pasará a la historia: los sirvientes quieren ponerse a la altura de sus amos. Pero, sabes qué? No quiero seguir con esto, así que mejor habla con la mano- continuó mientras extendía la palma de su mano frente al rostro de la cocinera –yo en tanto, iré a visitar a mi dulce primita. La vi llegar con una corta, que bueno, o sea, más de lo normal, y yo con todo mi carisma y buena persona haré que se le suba el ánimo. Adiosito! Cocinera tonta!

La chica se alejó con una mirada de maldad y odio en su rostro, dejando a la sra. Shikihawa con el corazón oprimido. Sabía lo que Yukian era capaz de hacer, y sabía que en ese momento haría sufrir interminablemente a Sakura

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Sakura se encontraba sentada cerca de una de las ventanas de su habitación. Frente a ella se encontraba un escritorio sobre el cual había varias hojas esparcidas. Probablemente dichas hojas contenían algunas de las historias que publicaba en el diario escolar

La ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo el paso del aire a la habitación. Sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro, y secaba esas lágrimas que resbalaban en sus mejillas. . . sólo pensaba . . .

No era nuevo que la despidieran. Había tenido la muy mala fortuna de tener trabajos en donde sus jefes la trataban realmente terrible. Pero necesitaba el dinero

A decir vedad, no le importaba mucho que la hubiese despedido, lo que le enfurecía era la forma en que aquella señora y su hijo le había levantado falsos, porque algo que realmente odiaba era la gente hipócrita

Nuevas lágrimas escaparon. Se sentía infinitamente sola y desgraciada

A lo lejos escuchó como unos pasos acelerados subían a su habitación, y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas

-Holis, primita!- exclamó Yukian abriendo la puerta de golpe y dirigiéndose hacia ella

-Qué haces?- preguntó burlándose –Oh! Estaba llorando?

-Eso no te importa- reclamó Sakura

-Claro que si! Me importas mil, te lo juro!- se defendió Yukian abrazando por la fuerza a Sakura

Ella violentamente trató de separarse del asfixiante abrazo

-Déjame en paz. Yukian, lárgate de aquí- ordenó furiosa señalando la puerta

-Oye, espera! Stop, Haber, porqué me corres?- preguntó Yukian indignada –Qué parte de esta es mi casa, no entiendes?

Sakura no hizo el menor caso, y comenzó a realizar sus labores escolares. Sin embargo, Yukian no se quedaría con la tentación de molestar y enfadar a su prima

En eso, el bello gato dorado de Sakura entró a la habitación, dirigiéndose a su ama, para recibir las caricias que ésta le regaló inmediatamente

-Oh, qué tierno!- exclamó sarcástica Yukian –Sabes? Es un gato muy bello. . .sería una lástima que le pasara algo, no crees?

Sakura paró de hacer sus actividades y propinó a Yukian una de sus más fuertes miradas

-No te atreverías. . . – la amenazó, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños

Yukian sólo sonrió con maldad

-Oye, boba- dijo sin hacer mucho caso de las amenazas de Sakura. Se sentó en su escritorio, arrugando cuanto papel se encontrara bajo su trasero –como que va siendo hora de que agarres tus cositas, hagas tus maletitas y te pierdas en un bosque, no crees?

Sakura alzó una ceja a modo de desconcierto. No sabía a qué se refería Yukian

-Doihara, qué te parece si hablas como una persona civilizada y me explicas lo que quieres decir? Tu estúpido dialecto no lo entiendo

Yukian rodó los ojos

-Obvio que no me vas a entender, tontita, porque tú eres old fashion y una completa rareza!Pero haber, para que tu pequeño cerebrito me entienda, te lo explicaré de esta manera: Esta no es tu casa! Porqué no te vas largando, es obvio que aquí nadie te quiere, además, me robas mi aire!

Sakura pareció no escucharle, porque simplemente continuó con sus deberes

Pero Yukian no estaba satisfecha

-Aunque dudo que te vayan a querer en otra parte, no crees? O sea, ni tus padres te quieren!- recalcó ella, y con deleite se dio cuenta que Sakura había dejado sus actividades y parecía meditarlo –Pero bueno, lo mejor es que te borres del mapa, no sé, muérete como ellos, desaparece, pero quiero que dejes mi hermosa casita

-Deja en paz a mi familia- sentenció Sakura

-Por Dios! Ellos están muertos! No creo que les importe. . .ni siquiera tu les importas. . .

Sakura agachó la cabeza, tratando de contener su ira

-Oye! Se me ocurre una súper idea! Qué te parece si te presto un cuchillo y, no sé, te cortas las venas? O te lo encajas o haber qué pasa, te agrada mi idea?

-Vete al diablo, Yukian!- gritó Sakura enfurecida mientras se dirigía a ella para echarla de su habitación a empujones

-Mamá! Mamá!- gritó Yukian haciéndose la sufrida –Sakura me está golpeando! Ayúdame por favor

La Sra. Doihara llegó corriendo al ático, encontrándose a Sakura empujando a Yukian, que lloraba

-Sakura!- habló con firmeza la gran señora de la casa

Sakura paró en seco, mientras Yukian corría a resguardarse con su madre

-Mami. . .me golpeó! Y yo no le hice nada!- lloró junto a su madre como la niña mimada que era

La sra. Doihara observaba a Sakura de manera fría y dura

Sakura sólo se sentía empequeñecida ante la terrible mirada gris que aquella "dama" posaba sobre ella

-Yo. . . yo no hice nada, señora- trató de defenderse

-No halbes!- la interrumpió descortésmente –cómo te atreves a actuar de una manera tan brutal y animal?

-Pero ella comenzó. . .-se quejó Sakura

-Porqué mientes tanto?- preguntó Yukian ofendida –yo sólo venía a visitarte amablemente, pero tú siempre me tratas mal!

Yukian lloraba desconsoladamente, haciéndose la víctima en un problema que ella inició

Y la sra. Doihara sólo observaba severamente. Y con tremenda mirada, Sakura no se atrevía a decir nada

-Sakura, mi paciencia se está acabando- comenzó a decir la alta señora

Sakura no decía nada ¿de qué servía reclamar si de cualquier forma ella saldría perdiendo? Y era en esos momentos donde prefería no escuchar, donde prefería tener cualquier cosa en su mente menos los reproches injustos de su cruel tía

-La última vez te dije que no te pasaría ninguna grosería más, lo recuerdas?- seguía la señora

Pero ella sólo recordaba a su familia: su madre, su padre y su hermano. Sakura apretó con fuerza los ojos para tratar de verlos en su mente, mientras hacía lo posible para no escuchar más allá de sus pensamientos

-Si por mi fuera, ahora mismo te echaría a la calle, pero tengo un deber que cumplir. Pero es momento que vayas aprendiendo un poco de modales. Y para eso, nadie más que tu prima para ponerte el ejemplo. . .

Un largo camino de tierra con enormes árboles a las orillas. Una hermosa casa, situada en medio de una enorme colina. Mansión que parecía más un palacio. Juegos infantiles en el bello jardín. Árboles de cerezo por doquier

Un niño molestando a una pequeña, que corría para tratar de alcanzarlo. Un maravillosa pareja sentada al pie de uno de los árboles de sakuras, con rostros de deleite al ver a los pequeños.

Y Sakura ya no escuchaba los reclamos de su tía

Aunque ella seguía hablando

-No eres más que una huérfana, pobre y sola; y ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar te van a querer, Sakura, a menos que las personas te tengan lástima, sólo de esa forma serás "bienvenida"

Pero pronto, los regaños de la Sra. Doihara se fueron haciendo más fuertes dentro de la mente de Sakura

La bella escena que estaba recordando fue diluyéndose lentamente, para dar paso a el rostro serio y cruel de su tía.

-Me estás escuchando, niña?- preguntó la tía al ver que Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados –Te estoy hablando!

_Ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar te van a querer. . ._ repetía Sakura en su mente

-Me oyes, estás completamente sola, en el mundo, sin nadie que te ampare!- la voz de la gran señora estaba subiendo de tono

Y desesperada porque Sakura aún no abría los ojos, la sostuvo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla

-Y así seguirás hasta el final de tus días. . .

Dijo por último, con gran crueldad que hasta sus ojos grises despedían chispas de odio. Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la violencia de su tía. Observó directamente su mirada y se quedó helada por lo que vio ahí. . . y porque su tía tenía razón

Estaría sola, hasta el final de sus días. . .

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su rostro permanecía sin ninguna expresión

Y su tía observó con satisfacción que al fin había logrado su propósito de cada día: hacer sufrir a su sobrina

-Me parece muy bien que lo hayas entendido- dijo con más tranquilidad, y sin agregar más, salió de la habitación, dejando aún perpleja a Sakura, en medio de su habitación. . . en medio de su soledad

Yukian salió tras su madre, con aire victorioso, y justo antes de salir, dirigió una última burla a Sakura, y una sonrisa de arrogancia

Pero la chica poco lo notó

Sola en su habitación, y en su mente tantas cosas; la sonrisa cruel de su prima, los ojos de odio de su tía, y la imagen de su bella familia

No podía llorar, y las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, se habían secado ya sobre sus mejillas

Estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperación, porque lo que más predominaba en esos momentos eran las palabras desalmadas de su tía. . . y comenzaba a pensar que ella tenía razón. . .

Sin embargo, pronto el rostro de su madre pudo más que todo, y casi podía jurar que la escuchó decir _"todo estará bien. . ."_

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

El día siguiente pareció estar mejor, y aunque aún recordaba la fea escena de su violenta tía, poco le lastimaba ahora

Se apresuró a salir de la mansión, sólo para no encontrarse con su tía o su prima

En el camino se topó con Heian, que parecía huir despavorido de su casa

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura al ver que él corría velozmente hacia ella

Pero lo único que hizo el chico fue tomarla de un brazo y correr lo más rápido que le daban sus largas piernas

Su madre venía más atrás, también apresurada, y con una mano sacudiendo una bolsa de papel al aire

-Mi corazoncito! Se te olvidan tus espinacas!- gritaba la señora, mientras sus tubos en la cabeza parecían volar

-Espinacas?- repitió Sakura

-No digas nada y corre!- le ordenó Heian

Y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al instituto. . . Hasta que Heian estuvo a salvo. . .

Es sorprendente el daño que una madre loca puede hacerle a su hijo. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bien chicos, como ustedes saben, hoy tenemos examen de álgebra, así que guarden todo y sólo dejen un lápiz y una pluma- ordenó la maestra, mientras sus alumnos hacían expresión de fastidio y temor

Y entre ellos Sakura. . .

_Demonios. . .lo olvidé por completo. . ._ pensó mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre su escritorio

Tomoyo observaba la escena divertida, y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-No estudiaste, Sakura?- preguntó con amabilidad

Pero la chica no le hizo mucho caso, sólo suspiró

Estarás sola hasta el final de tus días 

Las palabras que su tía le dijo volvieron a repetirse en su mente, y rápidamente volvió a su postura para hacerlas desaparecer

-Te sientes bien?- volvió a cuestionar Tomoyo al ver que Sakura se ponía rígida

Ella por su parte volteó a verla, no con enfado ni enojo, más bien, era una mirada de vergüenza en esos hermosos ojos detrás de los anteojos

-Si. . .gracias- respondió con timidez y volvió su vista al frente para evitar la mirada de Tomoyo, quien sonrió satisfecha al ver que al menos le había hecho hablar algo más de "no te importa"

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Voy a reprobar!- se quejó Sakura

Las clases habían terminado hacía unos minutos, y ahora se quejaba junto a su inseparable amigo

-Pero no te acordaste?- preguntó Heian sorprendido –Sakura, me pasé toda la semana recordándote que hoy tenía examen

-. . .se me olvidó. . . U.U-

Era extraño, pero Sakura parecía tener una pizca de buen humor ese día

Y Heian lo notó

-Saku, qué te parece si vamos por un helado cuando salgas?- preguntó

-Lo siento, pero debo quedarme a clase de arte. . .

-Qué fantástica idea- se escuchó una dulce voz detrás –me dejarían acompañarlos?

Era Tomoyo, quien sonriente, observaba a la pareja de amigos

-Pero no vamos a ir- recalcó Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia su salón de artes

-Oye, Saku, y quién es tu amiga?- preguntó de forma pícara Heian, quien se acercó a Tomoyo, quien aún observaba sonriente

-No es mi amiga- respondió Sakura sin detenerse

-Hola, soy Daidouji Tomoyo, pero dime Tomoyo- se presentó la amatista

-Yo soy Heian, pero puedes decirme Heian. . .- Tomoyo soltó una risita ante lo gracioso del chico –Vas en el salón de Sakura?

-así es, y también vamos juntas a artes

-Entonces yo las acompaño!- dijo él comenzando a caminar junto a la joven

Pero Sakura trató de apresurarse aún más, de hecho, casi iba corriendo hacia su destino. Y cuando llegó, cerró rápidamente la puerta del lugar

-Jajaja- se rió de manera malévola –haber ahora por donde pasan. . .

Con una sonrisa de gozo. . . un momento! Una sonrisa?

Bueno, con una sonrisa de gozo, se dirigió hacia un escritorio que se encontraba en el lugar, y donde estaba la obra que presentaría en tres meses

Kiss me sweet 

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

Comenzó a tararear una dulce canción, mientras hojeaba su obra

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tigh,  
and swear again and again  
We'll never be apart

Sin percatarse de que en ese salón había alguien más escuchándola

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
Love me now  
if you dare...

-Ahhhhh!- gritó de repente mientras varias hojas caían al suelo

La puerta se abrió de golpe, a pesar de que ella misma la había cerrado por dentro, mientras Heian y Tomoyo entraban asustados por el grito de Sakura

-Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado Heian acercándose a ella

Y Sakura, con las mejillas enrojecidas, sólo veía y señalaba hacia una parte oscura del salón, donde sólo se veía una sombra

-Qué ocurre, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Porqué demonios no me dijiste que tú estabas aquí?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes realmente enojada hacia el rincón oscuro

-Lo. . . lo siento. . .- se escuchó decir, mientras Li salía apenado de su escondrijo

Pero Sakura se sonrojó aún más. No por el susto que Shaoran le había propiciado, sino porque la había escuchado cantar

-Eres un idiota!- exclamó volteando hacia otra parte, para que nadie se percatara de su rostro que parecía una manzana

Aunque Tomoyo, perceptiva como era, no pudo pasarlo por alto

-No entiendo nada. . .- suspiró Heian –Podrías explicarme, Sakura?

-Es sólo que yo. . .yo. . .- se ahorró la parte del "yo estaba cantando y. . ." –creí que no había nadie aquí. . . hasta que vi a este tipo sentado allá- señaló donde Li estaba

-No era mi intención asustarte- se disculpó Li, y más lamentó que Sakura no hubiese continuado con su canción. . . era extraño, pero a pesar de que esa chica le caía un poco mal (por el simple hecho de haberlo golpeado frente a toda la escuela), no podía negar que tenía una linda voz para cantar

-Para variar, tenías que ser tu. . .- reclamó Heian observando con fastidio a Li

-Como sea- dijo Sakura dando el asunto por terminado, más que nada para que sus mejillas volvieran a la normalidad

-Pero, no estabas escuchando música, Sakura?- preguntó dulcemente, pero con cierto humor Tomoyo –Me pareció oír que alguien cantaba. . .

Y aquí Sakura simplemente parecía un farolito de navidad

-Yo. . . no. . . era, sólo, bueno. . .emmm. . . ufff u.uU- se dio por vencida, y sin hacer más caso, comenzó a recoger las hojas que por el susto había tirado

Mientras Tomoyo sonreía divertida

-Muy buenas tardes a todos- se escuchó una alegre y elegante voz entrar. Era Eriol

-Buenas tardes, señor Hiragizawa- saludó con una pequeña reverencia Tomoyo, mientras sentía que su mundo se iluminaba tenuemente ante la llegada de los bellos zafiros del joven maestro

Eriol por su parte dejó mostrar una de sus más bellas sonrisas a la chica de dulces ojos amatista

Sakura ya se había recuperado de su impresión

-Oh, Li, que bueno que nos acompañas, estoy seguro de que estás listo para comenzar con tu trabajo de asistente- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Shaoran

-Si, aquí estoy listo para recibir órdenes- exclamó con su alegre humor de siempre

Mientras, Sakura volteaba a ver al chico. Era extraño, se suponía que habían llegado al acuerdo de que ella le dejaría "libre", mientras él se cuidara de no ser descubierto. . .

-Bueno, me gustaría mostrarles el lugar donde llevaremos a cabo la obra- continuó Eriol, mientras señalaba un punto estratégico de la escuela

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar, siempre pendiente de los movimientos de su nuevo maestro

-Después de usted, señorita- dijo galantemente dando el paso a Tomoyo, quien sonriente, se lo agradeció

-Yo me voy. Saku, cuando salgas me dices, para ir por nuestro helado- se despidió Heian

-Para ir por nuestro helado?- repitió ella alzando una ceja –jamás di mi aprobación

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahorita- dijo por último el chico de hermosos ojos azul celeste sin hacer caso a su amiga

Me fascina que me hagas caso, Heian pensó sarcásticamente la chica. Y al salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Li ya estaba cerca de la puerta, listo para ir a ver el lugar que Eriol quería mostrarles

-Li. . .- le llamó firmemente

El chico se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

-Si?- preguntó observándola

Ella se acercó a él

-Porqué estás aquí?- cuestionó al chico

-Bueno, se supone que estoy haciendo mi trabajo- respondió él orgulloso

-Cómo?

-Si, como tu asistente

-Pero. . . acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos?- se extrañó Sakura

-Ah, eso, bueno, decidí afrontar mi responsabilidad- recalcó él con la cabeza en alto y señalando su pecho –he decidido que de ahora en adelante seré mejor persona. . .

Sakura no quitaba su expresión de "no-te-creo", incluso aún tenía la ceja levantado. Y él se percató de eso

-Bueno. . . a decir verdad no es por eso. . .- confesó Li agachando la cabeza –Es decir, bueno, es que me sentí un poco culpable. . . creo que dejarme libre no es la manera de arreglar las cosas. . .además. . .a pesar de que tú no me caes para nada bien. . .- aquí Sakura rodó los ojos, mientras él dejaba escapar una risita leve –me. . . me gustaría ayudarte y pertenecer a este equipo!- exclamó como si estuviese diciendo un discurso importante –Además, yo se que tú me necesitas!- terminó con un poco de arrogancia

-Ja', si claro- se defendió ella comenzando a caminar –será mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Pues no me iré- dijo él siguiéndola –ya te dije que aquí me voy a quedar, y de mi no te podrás librar!

Su discusión se siguió escuchando mucho después de que ambos salieron del salón

Era extraño. Simplemente él había vuelto. Porque le remordía la conciencia? Quizá sólo era eso. Aunque es raro que un hombre se fije tanto en eso. Sobre todo si ese hombre te odia, como Shaoran con Sakura.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no sería difícil trabajar con ella. Lo difícil sería tratar de cambiar la cara de seriedad que siempre tenía la chica

Pero no se preocupó mucho por ella, además él no estaba ahí para cambiarla, él estaba ahí para cumplir un deber. . . sólo eso. . .

Pero el tiempo puede cambiar muchas cosas. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

**Terminé!**

**Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo!**

**Al fin lo hice!**

**Jaja, llevo años haciendo este capítulo, pero al fin aquí está!**

**No me maten por la larga espera, por favor!**

**Y yo les agradezco infinitamente a quien lee la historia, de verdad que ustedes hicieron que la inspiración llegara de nuevo a mi cabeza**

**Aunque he de confesar que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero siento que ya es demasiado, así que dejaré lo que iba a agregar a este para el próximo**

**Por favor, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, si?**

**Por cierto! La canción (inconclusa) es de Tsubasa Reservoir Chr. Es muy bella! Es la que Sakura canta para Shaoran, jaja, bueno, si alguna vez quisieran la canción, yo podría pasársela**

**Sorry, por no contestar a sus rr's, ahorita estoy corta de tiempo, y de espacio, además, pero de cualquier forma, agradezco a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de escribirme: **

**LulaBlack, Khya Black, Celina Sosa, Shady10, earane-wood, Red-Angel-Bleeding (gracias! .), Erika Rivas, Ayin, Basileia Daudojiu**

**Y por favor, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios si, y bueno, aprovechando el momento, les recomiendo mi nueva historia... a mi me encanta!**

**Nos vemos prontito!**

**Gracias! (.)**


	6. Locas esperanzas

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Chicos, este es el lugar donde próximamente presentaremos la obra- anunció Eriol mientras señalaba un apartado de la escuela –No lo haremos en el auditorio porque es muy pequeño. Los chicos encargados del escenario ya están trabajando en eso. Sólo falta recaudar a los voluntarios

Sakura al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco. Aún no sabía de donde sacaría a gente para actuar en su obra

-Yo me encargo de eso!- exclamó Li, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes –para eso es un asistente, no?

Sakura estaba sorprendida

-Ustedes no se preocupen, para mañana les tengo a los voluntarios!

-Hablas en serio, Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a él

-Si, ustedes confíen en mí

-De acuerdo chicos, entonces es momento de poner manos a la obra . . . aunque ya es hora de ir a casa –dijo Eriol observando su reloj

Así que todos comenzaron a abandonar el instituto

-Sakuraaa! Sakuuuuraaaa!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, y la mencionada sólo rodó los ojos

Tomoyo y Shaoran iban cerca de ella

-Qué quieres, Heian?- preguntó de mala gana

-Oye, se supone que vamos a ir a comprar helados, lo olvidaste?

-Es verdad!- exclamó Tomoyo uniéndose a la conversación –quieres venir, Shaoran?

Pero antes de que él respondiera, Heian ya le enviaba una mirada matadora, tratando de decir "ni se te ocurra"

-Si, si quiero ir. . .- respondió el chico provocando más el enojo de Heian

-No hay ningún problema verdad Heian?- preguntó con ternura Tomoyo

-Claro que no, linda Tomoyo- respondió el ojiazul con galantería

-Y Sakura?- dijo de repente Tomoyo

-Allá va! Sakura, por allá no están los helados!- gritó nuevamente Heian al ver que la chica se iba por otro lado, así que se dispuso a detenerla –Oye, a donde vas?- le preguntó cuando la hubo alcanzado

-Pues a donde más? A casa. . .- respondió ella con simpleza

-No, ven- comenzó a jalarla hacia el grupo –vayamos por el helado, además, no creo que tengas muchas ganas de ir a casa. . .

Sakura suspiró resignada, eso era cierto, aunque tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero no le quedó más remedio

-Conozco un lugar donde están deliciosos!- saboreó Tomoyo cuando iban en camino

-Qué bien, porque a donde vamos el señor es un viejo gruñón, verdad Sakura?

Los más animados eran Tomoyo y Heian, quienes comenzaron a charlar con diversión, y sólo sus risas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, Eriol abandonaba en ese momento el instituto, percatándose de las alegres risas. Dirigió su profunda mirada a ellos

Era extraño, pero sentía cierta opresión en el pecho al ver cómo Tomoyo regalaba esas maravillosas sonrisas a Heian. Sonrisas que el anhelaba tener para sí.

Esa chica le agradaba demasiado, no sólo por su físico, porque a decir verdad era una mujer muy bella, sino también por su forma despreocupada y optimista, además de que siempre tenía una bella sonrisa para regalar

Sólo veía la larga cabellera de la chica, y pensó que eso le bastaba para ir contento a casa; aunque con gran gusto se dio cuenta de que ella también dirigía su mirada hacia atrás, observándole justo a él

Y al encontrarse ambos, aquella tarde cálida llena de magia, lo único que pudieron hacer fue intercambiar bellas sonrisas y miradas de complicidad, y un tierno adiós. . . espero verte mañana

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Allá hay una banca desocupada- señaló Heian

Ya habían comprado sus helados y ahora caminaban desprevenidos por un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí

Era raro, pero ni él ni Li se habían matado hasta ese momento, aún cuando durante todo el trayecto habían ido discutiendo, siempre queriendo ganar uno más que el otro.

-Y ustedes tienen mucho de conocerse?- preguntó Tomoyo saboreando su helado

-Ufff. . . desde antes de nacer. . .- respondió Heian en tono infantil

-Eres un idiota- se escuchó una tercera voz medio fastidiada

-Tomoyo, tu amigo es un poco amargado- continuó el chico sin hacer tanto caso al comentario de Li, quien sólo rodó los ojos –en fin, lo mejor será ignorarlo. Como te decía, linda Tomoyo, Sakura y yo ya tenemos mucho de conocernos, no es así, Saku?

Pero Sakura no prestaba atención. Su mente volaba carios añis atrás, cuando aún era pequeña, cuando aún sonreía

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Flash Back

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bienvenidos pequeños, a su nueva escuela- anunció alegremente una linda señorita a un grupo de pequeños y temerosos niños –yo soy su nueva maestra, Naguko

Su primer día de clase en primaria. Una niña de inmensos y hermosos ojos verdes disfrutaba al ver la cantidad de amiguitos nuevos

-Oye, ese es mi lápiz- reclamó de repente al ver que un niño bonachón tomaba sin permiso su lápiz

-Ahora es mío- puntualizó el chico con las mejillas regordetas llenas de pecas

-Será mejor que se lo devuelvas!- ordenó un tercer niño parándose frente a ambos

-Y tu quien eres?- preguntó el niño rechoncho

-Tu peor pesadilla. . .

El pequeño de escasos siete años intentó quitarle el lápiz al niño rechoncho, pero éste, al ser más fuerte que aquél niñito delgadito, ganó la pelea

-Estás bien?

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño ante la linda niña. Sus rizos negros caían graciosamente sobre su pálida frente –no pude hacer que te devolviera tu lápiz

-Muchas gracias

-Qué?- preguntó extrañado el niño observando a la compañerita

-Eres una persona muy buena- decía sonriente la pequeña al tiempo que regalaba un tierno beso en la blanca mejilla del niño –te lo agradezco de verdad. .

Y su sonrisa quedó tatuada en el pequeño corazón del niño

Y a pesar de que no pudo devolverle su lápiz a la niña de enormes ojos verdes, surgió de ahí algo más fuerte: la amistad que conservaban a la fecha

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Fin Flash Back

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Sakura, despierta

Heian llevaba varios segundos tratando de hacer volver a la realidad a su amiga, quien sólo veía un punto lejano en el horizonte

-Oye, Saku. . .- dijo el chico pasando una mano frente a su rostro

-Hazte a un lado, yo se cómo arreglarlo- ordenó Li situándose frente a la chica

Su semblante era serio y profesional, así que Tomoyo y Heian no dudaban de que iba a lograr "despertar" a la chica

Con lentitud, Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a acercarla a su rostro

Tomoyo y Heian no sabían lo que pasaría, hasta que Sakura profirió un estruendoso gritó, que pronto fue callado por las risas de Shaoran

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo, quien no alcanzaba a ver, pues Li tapaba la visibilidad

Hasta que él, vencido por las risas, cayó al suelo, permitiendo a Tomoyo y Heian observar mejor

Y lo que vieron les causó gran impresión: ahí estaba Sakura con cara de sorpresa. . . y parte de su helado sobre su rostro

-Jajajaja, les dije que jajaja, yo lo arreglaría- decía el atractivo chico entre risas

Tomoyo dejó salir una risita ante lo graciosa que Sakura lucía. Y Heian trató por todos los medios de no soltar la carcajada como Li

Sakura, roja por la vergüenza, no sabía dónde esconderse. Y para disimular su estado creciente de pena, comenzó a proferir gritos

-Eres un idiota, Li!- comenzó a decir. . .aunque el chico lloraba y se sacudía en el suelo

Pronto, Tomoyo y Heian le hicieron compañía, y los tres lloraban por la risa, con sus rostros enrojecidos

Y Sakura simplemente no lo podía creer. . .no estaba molesta, pues había personas que le hacía cosas peores. . . así que simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, por el simple hecho de que sabía que si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo, posiblemente ella reiría también

-Espera, espera!- la detuvo Li, que se acercaba a ella limpiándose los ojos –no te molestes, quieres?

Sakura alzó una ceja

-Te juro que no fue con mala intención- una que otra risa aún escapa de sus seductores labios –toma- continuó extendiéndole un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo –límpiate

Sakura entornó los ojos para darle mayor profundidad a su mirada, y sin decir nada, tomó el pañuelo que el chico le ofrecía

-Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó después de haberse limpiado

Heian y Tomoyo observaban a lo lejos

-Porque no ponías atención a lo que te estábamos diciendo- dijo Li poco convencido

-Ah. . . –y Sakura no le creyó

-Bueno, bueno!- el chico profirió vencido –oye, no puedes ir por la vida siempre seria ni enojada, y a veces son muy buenas las bromas. . .siempre te hacen reír. . . aunque. . .yo no logré hacerte reír. . .

Li pareció decepcionado, y se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a donde Tomoyo y Heian seguía, pero antes de llegas a ellos, volteó hacia Sakura y dijo:

-Discúlpame, niña. . .

Y Sakura sólo permaneció en silencio. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa respuesta "no puedes ir por la vida siempre seria ni enojada"

Inmóvil, la sorpresa le inundaba por dentro. Y extraños pensamientos surgían en su mente. El chico, uno de los tipos que más mal le caía en la escuela (por ser "superficial" y niñito consentido) le acababa de dar una pequeña lección, sin burlarse de ella, y aún así, al final le ofreció disculpas!

"qué tipo tan extraño" pensó, y a pesar de todo, comenzó a sentir cierta gratitud hacia él

Sin embargo, pronto recordó su vida, y se dio cuenta de que no había mucho porque reír ni gozar. "él que va a saber. . . tiene todo" pensó, y la tierna gratitud pronto fue reemplazada por ese creciente enojo

Observó por última vez a los tres chicos. . . y los vio como tres ángeles iluminados por la luz cálida de la tarde, sentados en aquella banca, debajo de un enorme árbol y conversando animadamente (aunque Li y Heian prácticamente discutían)

Sacudió esas ideas, "tres ángeles? Por Dios. . ." y sigilosamente se alejó de ahí

Cuando los chicos voltearon, ella ya no estaba

-Eres un tarado, Li- reclamó Heian, pensando que Sakura se había sentido ofendida

-Oye, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal- se defendió el chico con cierta culpabilidad en su voz

-Escúchame bien, niñito mimado- amenazó Yukohino poniéndose de pie delante de él –si no tuviéramos a una dama frente a nosotros ya te hubiera golpeado. Pero si me entero de que nuevamente le hiciste daño, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. . .

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Tomoyo habló

-Heian, estás. . .enamorado de Sakura?

Heian la volteó a ver con cierta ternura en su mirada

-La quiero demasiado, tanto como si fuera una pequeña hermana. . . es sólo que ustedes no saben por lo que ella ha pasado

Tomoyo quedó convencida ante esa confesión. Aunque la inquietó por dentro sus últimas palabras ¿Qué tanto sufría esa chica? No es que le tuviera compasión, sólo que, era extraño, pero odiaba ver esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y soledad. Y se dio cuenta que Li había hecho esa acción de muy buena manera

-Debo irme, linda Tomoyo- interrumpió el chico de ojos azules los pensamientos de Tomoyo

Y se alejó en la misma dirección que Sakura

-Qué está pasando?- susurró Tomoyo, aunque Shaoran la alcanzó a escuchar

-Cómo?

-Oh, nada- sonrió ella

-Ah. . .- Shaoran permaneció pensativo

-Ocurre algo?

-Eh? Ah, Bueno. . . Tomoyo, tú crees que. . . la hice sentir. . .mal?

-A Sakura?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza

-Yo pienso que no- sonrió Tomoyo –Cuando se marchaba, alcancé a ver que no tenía nada de molesto en su rostro. Además, Sakura es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que fuiste sincero. No te preocupes, Shaoran

Con esto, el chico pareció más tranquilo. Realmente había sido sincero. Jamás había conocido a una chica que sonriera tan poco, o casi nada. Aunque no lo había notado hasta que comenzó a ser su asistente, a pesar de que en el salón de clase se sentaba atrás de ella.

Y en su mente tomó una decisión, aunque no le agradaba del todo la chica, porque aún recordaba el golpe en su mejilla que ella le había dado frente a toda la escuela, pero nada perdía con intentarlo

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- propuso Li y ambos se alejaron

Comenzaba a oscurecer

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Al día siguiente

-Qué haces?- preguntó un chico

Muy temprano por la mañana, la escuela estaba casi tapizada con carteles que anunciaban "El deseo de un amor imposible"

Mientras, un chico de cabello revuelto y profundos ojos ámbar repartía volantes

-Es una obra de teatro que vamos a presentar y en donde vamos a necesitar de muchos voluntarios- respondió con simpatía

-Y qué tal está?- preguntó otro chico

-Genial! Se las recomiendo ampliamente- sonrió con orgullo, aunque mentía, porque él ni siquiera la había leído –se apuntan?

-No, a mi no se me da eso de la actuación- dijo uno

-A mi sí- respondió otro, mientras uno de sus amigos volteaba a verlo con mirada de extrañeza –qué? Siempre me ha llamado la atención eso, de hecho, de niño fui a un casting para actuar en televisión

Todos guardaron silencio, viendo como si fuera un bicho raro el chico

-Bueno pues, anótame a mi también- dijo otro chico rompiendo el silencio

-De acuerdo!- exclamó Li –mañana por la tarde en el salón de artes serán las audiciones

El chico continuó repartiendo volantes y carteles, y anotando en una hoja los nombres de posibles actores. Dicha hoja la pegó en el tablón de anuncios del instituto.

-Hola Li- se escucharon detrás de él varias voces melosas

Eran las porristas y parte de las chicas más populares de la escuela

-Hola lindas- respondió de manera galante y coqueta, logrando en aquellas chicas sonrisitas tontas

-Qué haces?- preguntó una de ellas, mostrando su gran atributo debajo del extremo escote de su blusa

Y Li por supuesto que no podía pasar desapercibido el par de. . . cualidades que la chica "superdotada" poseía

-Emm. . . Ah, es sólo que vamos a hacer una obra y necesitamos a las chicas más hermosas en ella

-Oh. . .y habrá alguna. . .recompensa?- preguntó otra insinuándose a Li de manera peligrosa

-Oye!- reclamó una tercera al ver tales muestras de "cariño"

-No se preocupen, hay Li para todas! Pero primero apúntense!

Las chicas casi en estampida, comenzaron a anotar sus nombres, mostrándose casi desesperadas por terminar una primero que la otra. Mientras Li sonreía complacido

-Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo Yukian llegando junto a Shaoran, mientras veía cómo las chicas se anotaban desesperadamente

-Ah, es sólo que se están anotando para participar en una obra de teatro- explicó con simpleza Li –Quieres anotarte?

-No gracias- respondió la chica con cierta expresión de repulsión

-Yukian, si sigues haciendo ese tipo de gestos te arrugarás muy pronto- advirtió Li un poco divertido

-Yo jamás me arrugaré, Shaoran

-Ya me anoté!- dijo una de las chicas saliendo del grupito y abrazando a Shaoran por el cuello

-Óyeme! A este hombre nadie lo toca- ordenó Doihara aventando bruscamente a la chica

-Qué te pasa?- reclamó ella ofendida, pues casi caía al suelo

-De esta agua sólo bebo yo- se acercó peligrosamente a Li, aunque él la rechazó amablemente

-Yukian, no tenías porqué hacer eso

-Oye, sólo estoy defendiendo lo que es mío

-Jaja, Yukian, no me hagas reír- se burló el chico

-Porqué hay tanto alboroto?- preguntó una dulce voz

Li dejó de poner atención a todo y sólo atendió a esa voz

-Hola Meikyo

Yukian rodó los ojos al verse abandonada

-Qué es todo esto?- señaló ella a su alrededor refiriéndose a los carteles

-Ah, es que vamos a hacer una obra , te gustaría participar?- preguntó Li esperanzado

-Pero, yo no se actuar. . .-dijo con voz entristecida

-No te preocupes!- declaró Li tratando de evitar la tristeza de la linda niña –estoy seguro de que serás la mejor!

-Tu crees?- preguntó Sho con una enorme sonrisa

-Oh por Dios- interrumpió Yukian cansada de ser ignorada –esto es fatal, nos vemos- y se alejó de ahí, aunque nadie se dio cuenta

-Y tú estarás en la obra? Continuó la chica de lindos ojos color miel

-No, yo ayudaré a dirigirla- Meikyo pareció desilusionada y Li se dio cuenta –pero te veré actuar todos los días

-Me lo prometes?- preguntó en forma infantil

-Si, te lo prometo

Así que Meikyo se anotó también en la lista. Muy buen pretexto para comenzar a conquistar aún más al heredero de la enorme fortuna del clan Li, que aparte de millonario, era muy atractivo

-Entonces- dijo Meikyo cuando se hubo anotado –espero verte todos los días

Dijo con ternura, pero con un dejo de deseo en su mirada

-Claro, ahí estaré- respondió Li embobado, viendo cómo la chica se retiraba

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Sakura iba caminando rumbo al instituto, pensando en miles de cosas. Aunque a diferencia de otros días, ese en particular iba con el alma en calma, y con su corazón sin pizca de tristeza

"No puedes ir por la vida siempre seria ni enojada" recordó. Extrañamente, las palabras de Li comenzaban a echar raíz

Pero sus pensamientos se difuminaron al pararse en seco en la entrada del instituto

-Qué. . .es esto?- se preguntó

A su alrededor, miles de carteles anunciaban su obra de teatro y muchos estudiantes leían los volantes que Li había estado repartiendo

-Sakura!- escuchó que le llamaban, pero ella seguía en su lapsus de sorpresa

-Oye- volvieron a hablar, reaccionando esta vez porque habían posado una mano en su hombro

-Estás haciendo una muy buena publicidad- la felicitó Eriol con una bella sonrisa

-Pero yo. . .

-Esperemos que vayan muchos a las audiciones- la interrumpió y pronto se alejó de ella

-Pero yo. . . no hice nada- susurró por último

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Shaoran seguía con la misa expresión embobada y observando el mismo camino que Meikyo había tomado, cuando escuchó su nombre. Detrás de él estaba Sakura aún sorprendida

-Si?- preguntó él acercándose

-Tú. . .hiciste todo esto?- preguntó tímidamente

-Si. . . no te gusta?- Li comenzaba a sentirse mal nuevamente, como el día anterior

-Bueno, si, es que. . .- por primera vez Sakura no sabía que decir

Se sentía. . . extraña. No esperaba que, al llegar a la escuela, todos supiesen acerca de su obra, mucho menos que Li Shaoran, con quien tuvo un enfrentamiento días antes, fuese el precursor de todo eso

La sensación era como la de la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez sentía mayor gratitud

-Niña?- le habló Li

-Hoe?. . . ah, no tenías porqué hacerlo- terminó Sakura, decidiendo poner una barrera a sus pensamientos tan confusos. Comenzó a alejarse dejando a un Li muy extrañado. Ella no aceptaría por ningún motivo que estaba agradecida. . .aunque no podía negarlo

-De cualquiera manera. . .-se detuvo ella –gracias por lo que hiciste- y siguió su marcha

Shaoran sonrió complacido, y siguió con su actividad de recolectar actores

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bien chicos, siéntense. Voy a repartir sus exámenes- anunció la regordeta profesora, tratando de calmar los ánimos de sus estudiantes adolescentes –Pero antes, quiero hablar del fenómeno que acontece afuera en los pasillos de nuestra institución. Les recomiendo que vayan a ver la obra, se ve que va a estar tan bella!- exclamó la maestra, quien parecía más bien una chica adolescente enamorada –Además, según me contaron, un alumno es quien la escribió y la va a dirigir, así que debemos sentirnos orgullosos

Todos comentaban acerca de ello, y Sakura no podía estar más apenada. Mantenía su mirada gacha y aunque por fuera se veía la misma chica fría de siempre, por dentro de moría de la vergüenza

-Felicidades. . .- escuchó un susurro, y al ver al frente, descubrió a Li sonriente, viéndola de reojo. . . y Sakura sólo enrojeció más

Tomoyo volteó a verla y sonrió. Era evidente, por su mirada y por el creciente reojo en sus mejillas que todo eso la enorgullecía. Pero obviamente no diría nada

-Y ahora sí, repartiré sus exámenes. Sakura Kinomoto. . .

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, y con resignación, se dirigió al frente a recoger su examen

-Debes estudiar más Kinomoto- propuso la maestra entregándole el documento, que parecía más un cementerio repleto de cruces

"Me fue menos mal de lo que creía" Pensó mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a su lugar

Pero en el camino, su examen le fue groseramente arrebatado, al tiempo que se escuchaba una risa sarcástica

-Por Dios Basura, qué examen tan asqueroso!- gritó Yukian, haciendo que todos le pusieran atención

-Miren todos!- dijo poniéndose de pie –Basura Kinomoto, 6.7

Algunos comenzaron a reírse, mientras otros seguían en sus cosas

-Dame eso, Doihara- ordenó Sakura amenazante

-O si no que? Me vas a golpear?- la retó Yukian poniéndose frente a ella

-Ya chicas, tranquilas- intervino tranquilamente Li desde su lugar, observando a ambas chicas –Yukian, devuélvele su examen

-Disculpa?- Yukian no podía creer lo que Li decía –Acaso. . .la estás defendiendo, Shao?

Li rodó los ojos fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa divertida

-Yukian, no la defiendo, sólo hay que ser razonables, es su examen- respondió en tono neutral

-Haber, chicas, tomen asiento ya- dijo la maestra –y Yukian, si tanto te gusta presumir las malas calificaciones, aquí está tu examen: 5.4

Todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras Yukian, sintiéndose tonta, devolvió a Sakura su examen de mala gana, y pasó a recoger el suyo

-Será mejor que se callen, bola de estúpidos- ordenó la chica sintiéndose humillada

"Y ya verás, maldita basura" pensó mientras observaba a Sakura sentándose en su lugar

Kinomoto, por su parte, estaba atónita- Ese chico Li, apenas con lo poco que lo conocía, ya la había sorprendido varias veces

Nunca nadie la había defendido, a excepción de Heian, y ese chico lo había hecho frente a todo el salón, y no sólo eso, sino que la había defendido de su gran favorita compañera de. . .juegos. . .ociosos

Aunque. . .un momento, ella se estaba precipitando. Li había dicho que estaba siendo razonable, más no la estaba defendiendo. . .

Se sintió desilusionada, y con pesar, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su banca. . .Ah! Un momento! Desilusionada? Se sintió. . . desilusionada? Qué demonios importaba si él la había defendido? Peor aún. . .qué diablos pasaba con ella?

Levantó con rapidez la cabeza, quizá el tenerla en esa posición le impedía pensar claro. . .aunque. . .a decir verdad, hubiese preferido saber que él sí la estaba defendiendo

Suspiró pesadamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba, u encontraba sus movimientos un poco graciosos

-Estás bien Sakura?- preguntó la observadora silenciosa, mientras Sakura hacía expresiones curiosas, aquellas expresiones que se hacen cuando uno se siente descubierto

Volteó a verla. Mientras su rostro cambiaba rápidamente de tono, a un rojo intenso. Tomoyo sólo sonreía. No era cosa de todos los días ver a Sakura Kinomoto ruborizada. Y ella no aguantó la presión, así que mecánicamente volvió la vista al frente, al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Si, estoy bien. . .

Y Tomoyo continuó sonriendo

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Así que tú no colocaste todos los carteles- dijo Eriol pensativo

Se encontraban en la deliciosa tranquilidad del enorme salón de artes, los dos solos. Y el ambiente podía sentirse reconfortable. Eriol era un chico de corazón noble y de personalidad firme. Aunque siempre terminaba doblegándose a los mandatos de Sakura

-No- respondió ella con simpleza, mientras a su mente le venían las escenas de ese día, de un Li Shaoran sonriente y colocando carteles

-Entonces quién fue?- Eriol estaba intrigado. Él pensaba que Tomoyo, como la gran persona que era, había hecho todo eso, pero. . .

-Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros

. . . Estaba muy equivocado

Shaoran entró al salón, con su soltura de siempre y la alegría y despreocupación que le caracterizaba por delante. Llevaba varias hojas entre sus manos

Sakura volteó a verlo con cierto fastidio reflejado en su cara. Aunque, raramente, ese fastidio pronto fue reemplazado por una mirada de gratitud

-Buenas tardes Li- saludó Eriol

-Oye! Viste los carteles que pegué?- preguntó entusiasmado, como si fuese un niño pequeño mostrando un gran logro. Y Sakura simplemente no lo podía creer

-Fuiste tú?- Eriol estaba incrédulo. Y para corroborar, volteó a ver a Sakura, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza

-Si, son geniales! Aunque sólo iba a dejar mi nombre como director. . .pero no se me hacía justo. . .

-Oye!- reclamó Sakura, aunque nadie pareció hacerle caso, pues Li siguió hablando con Eriol. Así que ella se dedicó a observar cada movimiento que el chico ambarino hacía

Quizá no fuera tan malo, aunque no dejaba de ser un niñito de papi, pero más soportable de lo que ella creía

-Perfecto!- exclamó Eriol cuando Li se hubo callado –Ahora sólo hay que recaudar voluntarios

-No hay problema con eso- aseguró Li entregándole los papeles que llevaba hacia unos momentos a Eriol –Aquí están todos tus actores, hasta dobles. Vendrán mañana a la audición, así que. . .trátenlos bien- dijo por último y salió de ahí, dejando sorprendidos a Sakura y a Eriol

-Así que fue Li- comentó Eriol –que extraño, no es así, Sakura? Y yo que creí que había sido Tomoyo. . .

Pero Sakura no habló. Sólo quedó observando por donde había salido el chico

Y en ese momento, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Sakura tenía la extraña esperanza de que apareciera Li de nuevo, en el umbral de la puerta y. . .Espera! . . .esperanza? Oh Dios, esto comenzaba a ser grave

-Hola, buenas tardes- pero esa "esperanza" se disolvió al ver que era Tomoyo la que entraba

Así que simplemente comenzó a realizar sus actividades con aire de indiferencia

-Buenas tardes, Tomoyo

Y quien sí le prestó la mayor atención fue Eriol, quien al instante se acercó a la chica de dulces ojos amatista, quien sonreía con ternura

Quedaron de frente. Uno viendo a los ojos profundos del otro. Perdiéndose en el inmenso abismo de calidez que esos ojos despedían. Y parecían dos figuras fantasmales, albinas, brillando en medio de la oscuridad

No se conocía, de hecho, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la existencia del otro. . . o si?

-Bueno. . .yo sólo le venía a decir. . .- comenzó ella, pero después rectificó sus palabras –perdón, les venía a decir que he conseguido la tela para hacer los vestidos. Y sólo espero que ustedes me digan quiénes serán los actores

Sakura, quien observaba de reojo, suspiraba pesadamente. Podía haber cosa más cursi en ese momento?

-Eso me parece muy bien, Tomoyo- dijo é con entusiasmo –será cuestión de que vengas mañana para que veas a los actores- Eriol tenía la esperanza de verla para el día siguiente. Y si fuera posible, todos los días

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana- dijo ella

-Hasta mañana. . . –respondió él, pero ninguno de los dos se movió

Sakura estaba divertida. Era raro ver a su maestro comportándose de esa manera. Y a decir verdad, le agradó de cierta manera verlo así

-Bueno, debo irme ya- dijo Tomoyo saliendo del trance

-Oh si. . . claro- se decepcionó él –permíteme abrir la puerta

Se apresuró delante de la chica abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero

-Gracias. . .hasta mañana- dijo Tomoyo antes de salir

-Hasta mañana. . .

-Qué romántico- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura, trayendo a la realidad a Eriol, que sonrojado agachó la cabeza –pero si escucho un "hasta mañana" otra vez, terminaré mareada!. Quieres que te diga la verdad Eriol? Eres un idiota. . .- se burló Sakura, aunque Eriol rió a carcajada suelta

-Porqué lo dices?- preguntó

-Por tu actitud, por tus sonrisitas bobas, por tus "hasta mañana"

Eriol quedó pensativo

-Sakura, puedo hacerte una confesión?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-Como quieras- replicó ella fingiendo indiferencia

Eriol sonrió

-Jamás había conocido a una persona más hermosa. Ella es. . .es. . .no lo sé

Sakura casi cae de espaldas (estilo ánime) ante esa graaaan descripción

-Eriol, por Dios, habla civilizadamente- pidió ella, aunque él rió

-Está bien. Desde el momento que entró a este mismo salón, su simple rostro de hada me sorprendió

-Rostro de hada?- repitió Sakura alzando una ceja

-Oye, si vas a estar riéndote. . .

-No, no, continúa por favor

-Si, su rostro de hada. Y me percaté que ella no es como todas las chicas. . .ella es muy diferente

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo veo en sus ojos de color extraordinario. Además, es muy inteligente, responsable, amable, noble, cálida. . .- Eriol suspiró –Y bueno. . .siento. . .siento. . .siento mariposas en el estómago cuando la veo

Eriol volteó a ver a su alumna, para ver su reacción, y descubrió que seguía seria. Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo aguantar más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas

-Oye! Te dije que no te rieras!- reclamó él con fingida molestia, pero Sakura seguía en su mundo de carcajadas

Eriol, lejos de estar molesto, se sentía feliz de ver cómo Sakura reía divertida

-Te ves muy linda riendo, Sakura. Deberías hacerlo más seguido- dijo él, pero al escucharlo, la chica inmediatamente paró de reír y volvió a su seriedad

-Lo lamento- dijo mientras se alejaba – Pero Eriol, estoy segura de que si sigues así, esa Daidouji terminará engatusándote. . .así que ten mucho cuidado,- ella sonrió –o pronto estarás enamorado. . .

Eriol se sonrojó, y sólo sonrió

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Acabé! Diablos, tuve que escribir de nuevo el final, porque se fue la luz en mi casa y se borró lo que no había guardado!

Y había acabado. . .u.uU

Pero al fin acabé, espero que esta vez no se vaya la luz antes de subir el capítulo. . .porque está lloviendo muuuuy fuerte por acá. . .delicioso!

En fin, creo que esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, de hecho, seguiría con el capítulo, pero ya está muy largo, lo bueno es que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, así que no dejen de escribir sus comentarios, porque entre más reciba más rápido lo subo, oky?

Y muchas gracias a todos por sus rr's! Son muy amables al enviar sus comentarios, espero que no dejen de hacerlo

Para el próx capítulo hay sorpresas! Jeje, habrá un nuevo admirado de Shaoran, así que no se lo pierdan. . .

**Mikki:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me hiciste sentir muy bien, me complace saber que te está gustando la historia. . .sólo espero que te siga agradando. . .Espero verte por aquí en este próximo capítulo, Gracias!

**Celina Sosa:** Hola que bueno verte por aquí, pues aquí está la continuación y no olvides dejar tu comentario eh? Gracias!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding:** Hola linda, espero que estés mejor de lo que estaba cuando escribiste tu comentario. Si, tienes razón, la gente cada vez es más materialista y fría, y no les importa destruir a los que sea para conseguir su objetivo. . .lo bueno es que, como tu dices, siempre hay un refugio para resguardarse de todo lo demás: tu madre, tu familia, tu mejor amiga (o), etc. Son ellos los que te hacen dar cuenta de que no todo es malo en la vida, de que mañana pueda ser un día mejor, gracias a ellos nos podemos enfrentar al mundo entero con una sonrisa en el rostro, y por ellos muchas veces te puede renacer la fe y la esperanza en la humanidad. Sólo espero que nunca te hayas topado con esta gente, y si sí, dales la espalda de la mejor manera, así quizá influyan menos en tu vida. De cualquier forma, sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga oky? Cuídate muchísimo, y te mando un gran abrazo desde acá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! .

**LulaBlack:** jaja, me doy cuenta de que estás corta de tiempo, pero no importa, si te das cuenta, esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, y de hecho, el próximo capítulo tardaré menos, porque ya está hecho. No olvides dejarme tu comentario ehhhhh?

**Aiko-1993:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que te agrade la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Ayin:** Jaja, mi inspiración no ha desaparecido, de hecho, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo, que vendrá muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ojalá no te haya hecho esperar demasiado. . .

**Javiera:** De ninguna manera abandonaría la historia, créeme que me ha pasado con historias que he leído y me da muuuucho coraje ver que no actualizan, y por eso, trataré de evitarlo, aunque será difícil, pues ya tengo la historia completa. . .sólo falta pasarla a texto, jeje, es que todo está en la imaginación. Aún faltan muchas cosas por desvelar, y algunos personajes más por ahí, igual y en un futuro se formen nuevas parejas. . .y Tomoyo y Eriol. . .que bella pareja, jaja, ojalá y ellos terminen como tu piensas. . .Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y te prometo que continuaré muy pronto la historia

Bueno, por ahora son todos, muchas gracias en general, y bueno, hablando de "la magia de tus ojos" por ahora está en continuidad, por quienes la leen de aquí, tardaré unos cinco días más en subirla

Por lo mientras, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, que en unos diez días subiré el siguiente


	7. Hay tantos porqués

Al día siguiente

-Bien chicos, en unos minutos comenzarán as audiciones!- informó Shaoran, alzando la voz por encima de los murmullos

Estaban en el auditorio de la escuela, algunos ensayaban sus diálogos, otros charlaban animadamente y algunas otras coqueteaban con Shaoran

-Shao, irás al próximo baile?- preguntaba una –porque si sí, yo estaría encantada de ir contigo

-Oye! No lo acapares- reclamó otra

-No se preocupen nenas, si es posible, iré con todas ustedes- aseguró él abrazándolas por los hombros

-Y conmigo no irás?- se escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él, y al voltear, se encontró con la hermosa y graciosa figura de Meikyo Sho

Shaoran sonrió

-Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo, Meikyo- prometió tomándole de las manos

Se quedaron sumergidos en la mirada del otro, como dos estatuas inmóviles

-Hello? Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una de las chicas

-Osea, pobrecitos, pero se ven tan nice!- comenzaron a reír ridículamente

Meikyo se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

-Entonces?- preguntó refiriéndose al baile

-Entonces qué? De qué hablan?- Yukian llegaba en ese momento, y como siempre, interrumpiendo en los momentos más inoportunos

-Qué haces aquí, Yukian?- preguntó Shaoran

-Disculpa?- Doihara tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Si, creí que no querías entrar en la obra

-No estoy aquí por la obra. Escuché que nada más y nada menos que la basura Kinomoto dirigirá la obra, y no quiero perderme de la humillación que esa pobre tonta va a pasar

-Doihara! Qué bueno que nos acompañas!- se escuchó detrás de ella la tranquila y burlona voz de Sakura

-Yo se que mi compañía es deseada por todos- presumió la chica

-Pero, lamento decirte que en esta obra no se te ocupará, ya que no hay ningún papel de prostituta para que interpretes. . .un momento. . .tú no tienes que actuar, es tu trabajo. Pero bueno, será para la próxima

Yukian apretó los dientes y los puños, pero se quedó con su coraje, viendo cómo su más grande enemiga salía victoriosa. . .pero eso no se quedaría así

Shaoran ahogó una risita, pero no se percató de la gélida mirada que Meikyo lanzaba a Sakura. El odio se podía leer en aquellos ojos grises y malvados

Aunque rápidamente cambió su postura. No podía exponerse a que la vieran de esa forma. No a ella, la tierna y graciosa Meikyo Sho

-Hola- saludó acercándose a Sakura y extendiendo la mano –Yo soy Sho Meikyo, pero si quieres llamarme Meikyo. Tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, no es así?

Sakura entornó los ojos para darle más profundidad a su mirada de naturaleza

Sakura observó dudosa el saludo

Shaoran, por su parte, observaba la escena gustoso. De cierta manera estaba orgullosos de Meikyo. Incluso llegaba a pensar que no había persona más buena y perfecta que ella. Amigable con todos, incluso con Sakura. Y por eso mismo, todos la querían, todos adoraban estar con ella, y a ella le encantaba recibir tantas atenciones

Pero lo que él no sabía era que debajo de una piel de oveja se esconde un aterrador lobo

Sakura no hizo ningún comentario a la chica de fingida inocencia. Simplemente soltó la mano liviana de Meikyo y se alejó de ahí. Sin decir nada más

-Hice algo malo?- preguntó Meikyo con cara de preocupación

-Claro que no- se apresuró a tranquilizarla Li. Odiaba ver a Meikyo triste. Odiaba ver esos ojos grises llenos de infelicidad

-Entonces?- Meikyo cada vez parecía más acongojada

-no debes preocuparte. Ella es así. Pero de cualquier forma, hablaré con ella- prometió Li

-Seguro? Le dirás que me presenté con la mejor intención

-Si, es más, ahora mismo voy

Corrió a buscar a Sakura, mientras Sho se quedaba con una enorme cara de satisfacción

-Eres una gran actriz- se escuchó detrás de ella

-Te parece?- preguntó con un tono voz muy diferente al que normalmente usaba. Quizá era el tono de voz malvado de la verdadera Meikyo Sho

-Claro que si querida. Aunque recuerda que la mitad de ese chico es mía

Meikyo sólo sonrió

"ya lo veremos, Yukian. . .ya lo veremos"

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Oye! Oye niña!

Sakura se detuvo. Si escuchaba un "oye niña" una vez más, estaba segura de que estrangularía al ambarino

-Qué quieres?- preguntó fastidiada

-Oye, no deberías enojarte tanto! Te va a hacer daño- dijo él de forma graciosa. Sakura sólo levantó una ceja

-Qué se te ofrece?- volvió a preguntar en forma más sutil

-Oh, así está mejor- sonrió él

Y Sakura se fijó en su sonrisa. De las más hermosas que ella había visto

-Yo solo te quiero pedir que trates bien a Meikyo. Ella se ha portado bien contigo y no es justo que le hagas esto, no crees?

Sakura seguía observándole. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, e incluso trataba de no reírse, pero el impulso era fuerte

-Ella es la persona más buena que jamás te puedas imaginar- continuó él –ayuda a todos de manera cordial y amistosa, por eso todos la queremos- y Sakura seguía con ganas de reír –es agradable, bonita, y por todo esto tu deberías de tratarla bien. . .qué? de qué te ríes?- preguntó Li cuando vio que Sakura reía disimuladamente

-Te estás riendo de ella? Porque entonces no te lo voy a permitir!- amenazó Shaoran, pero la chica poco caso hacía

-Oye niño, tranquilízate, recuerda que si te enojas te puede hacer daño- dijo Sakura sin tomar mucho en cuenta la amenaza –Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme quién debe caerme bien. Y a decir verdad, tu noviecita no es ninguna monedita de oro para que yo deba tratarla como tu quieres. Tú júntate con la gente que quieras, y yo también, porque ni yo influyo en tu vida, ni tu influyes en la mía

Shaoran no supo que más decir, la chica tenía un carácter fuerte, y estaba seguro de que jamás le ganaría. Sólo se prometió llevar la fiesta en paz, durante lo que faltara de su castigo, después de eso, podría olvidarse de ella para siempre

Pero por lo mientras, debía soportarla con todo y su geniecito. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Tomoyo! Qué haces aquí?- Para su desgracia, la linda amatista se encontraba en ese momento de frente a Yukian

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pues yo he venido a reírme de toda esta bola de tarados. Cómo pueden estar perdiendo su tiempo aquí? Oh espera, no me digas que tú perteneces a este circo?- preguntó Yukian maliciosamente, aunque Tomoyo no se molestó

-Si Yukian, yo pertenezco aquí

-Entonces has de conocer a Basura Kinomoto

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ante este comentario

-Si, ella y yo comenzamos a entablar una amistad, y créeme, es una persona mucho menos hipócrita que muchas de las que se dicen amigas. . .no crees?

-Pues pobre de ti, amiga- respondió Doihara. Tal parecía que no había escuchado nada de lo que Tomoyo había dicho

-Señorita Tomoyo- se escuchó la profunda voz del maestro de teatro

-Si?

Eriol sonrió

-Me tomé la molestia de comenzar a buscar la tela para los diseños de los. . .

-Un momento- interrumpió Yukian que parecía olvidada –y quién es él Tomoyo?- preguntó mientras coqueteaba abiertamente a Eriol quien sonreía nervioso

Tomoyo se molestó ante tal muestra de cinismo

-Yukian, a qué se supone que viniste?- preguntó Tomoyo tratando de disfrazar que estaba celosa. . .y eso jamás lo daría a notar a Yukian, quien esperaba cualquier ocasión para pisotear a la linda chica de hermosos ojos amatista

-Tomoyo! Qué descortesía! No nos vas a presentar?- volvió a preguntar la chica, tal parecía que no entendía lo que se le decía

Y la pobre Tomoyo sentía que no aguantaría más, aunque no lo diera a notar

Mientras que Eriol, incómodo por la situación, decidió presentarse él mismo

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Mucho gusto señorita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Qué galante!- respondió ella –y en que grado vas? Porque jamás te había visto n la escuela. Y eso es raro, porque un hombre tan atractivo como tu es difícil pasarlo por alto

Doihara levantó la ceja coquetamente, haciendo juego con la sonrisa seductora que enviaba a Eriol, quien sonreía nerviosamente

Y Tomoyo sólo observaba. Qué podía esperar de Yukian si con cualquier hombre coqueteaba?

Decidió pasar la escena por alto. Pero simplemente los celos la consumían, y estaba a punto de golpear a Yukian

-Bueno, es que yo no soy alumno, yo soy el profesor de artes teatrales- corrigió Eriol tratando de alejarse de las insinuaciones de la chica, quien se pegaba peligrosamente a él

-Cómo crees? Pero si eres tan joven y guapo! No como todos los hombres. . .tu eres diferente

Eriol tragó saliva

-Entonces tú te encargas de dirigir al circo?

-Disculpe?- aquí Eriol se molestó enormemente. Ahora no sólo se metía con él, sino con su grupo, y para colmo, les estaba diciendo payasos!

-Si, que si tu diriges a toda esta bola de. . .cirqueros

-Yukian. . .-habló Tomoyo, pues Eriol comenzaba a verse molesto –será mejor que te retires

-Señorita, viene usted a hacer casting?- interrogó Eriol antes de que Doihara pudiera decir algo

-Claro que no! Tendría que estar loca!

-Entonces hágame el favor de retirarse- ordenó él con voz firme

Yukian no podía creerlo

-Cómo dices? Me estás corriendo? Creí que era un caballero

"y lo es. . ." pensó Tomoyo

-Y lo soy- dijo él –pero no puedo soportar que alguien ajeno, y peor aún que no sepa nada del tema, venga y ofenda a mis alumnos. Así que salga de aquí o llamaré a su directora

Extrañamente los que estaban en el lugar habían guardado silencio, y todos veían y escuchaban el regaño a Yukian, y ella se dio cuenta, así que sin decir nada, salió del lugar, azotando la puerta al salir

-Vaya con este tipo de gente, no crees Tomoyo?- preguntó él cuando todo se calmó, regalándole una bellísima sonrisa, ante la cual, la chica se sonrojó

-Si. . .- dijo por último, antes de pensar en cómo se sentiría estar más cerca de su profesor de artes teatrales. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Oh. . .amor mío. . .yo. . .yo. . .uff. . .lo olvidé U.U- una chica hacía su audición sobre el escenario, pero estaba tan nerviosa que todo lo ensayado lo había olvidado

Tomoyo y Eriol, desde los asientos, reían calladamente, mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos. Los tres eran los críticos y los que seleccionarían a los actores de la obra

-De acuerdo. Eso es todo- anunció Eriol poniéndose de pie –Li anotará tus datos

La chica asintió apenada y se dirigió al ambarino

-Quién sigue?

Un joven tomó su posición al frente del escenario, y desde su llegada llamó mucho la atención de todos, por la fuerte presencia que imponía, mucho más de las chicas, quienes pronto comenzaban a murmurar lo atractivo que era

Su sonrisa era angelical, sus ojos negros y cálidos, haciendo juego con su cabello lacio

Comenzó su audición, y era sorprendente el manejo que tenía, dejando maravillados a los críticos, quienes pronto decidieron su lugar en la obra

-Muy bien, Li tomará tus datos- exclamó Sakura con el rostro iluminado

-Li?- preguntó el chico –aquél joven guapísimo de allá?

O.O

Todos quedaron en shock. El hermoso joven era gay!

Y Li vio con horror cómo se dirigía hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa. . .jamás se le había insinuado un hombre!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien

Ya había pasado la conmoción del chico gay y varios estudiantes habían pasado a hacer su audición. Sólo faltaba Meikyo, quien no se había despegado de Li

-Tú crees?- le preguntó ella temerosa

-Claro que si!- Li trataba de animarla –yo sé que tú serás la mejor

Sho sonrió con confianza, le agradeció u se dispuso a tomar su lugar en el escenario

-Puedes comenzar- dijo Eriol y los tres críticos tomaron sus lápices y hojas

Y su parte comenzó

Li estaba muy nervioso, incluso más que su adorado tormento

Ella había comenzado con nerviosismo, pero al ver que sólo tenía la atención de Li en ella (y la de todos los demás) decidió lucirse. . .y es que, a decir verdad, era muy buena para actuar. . . siempre lograba que todos le creyeran

Shaoran observaba y escuchaba satisfecho, y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde Sakura estaba, para ver qué gestos hacía. Pero el rostro e la chica permanecía sereno.

Y fue en un momento en el que Shaoran no pudo despegar la vista de Sakura

Por un extraño motivo, no pudo quitar su vista. Contemplaba tan sólo el perfil (que era lo que se veía), y descubrió que tenía una nariz fina, una frente suave y labios seductores

Frunció el ceño, queriendo quitar su imagen de su mente, pero lo único que pudo hacer era imaginar cómo se vería sin esos enormes anteojos

-De acuerdo. Eso es todo. Li tomará tus datos- observó también cada movimiento de sus labios. . .aunque hasta después entendió el significado

Así que rápidamente despertó de su ensueño decidido a olvidar todas las incoherencias que había pensado

Incoherencias?

-Cómo estuve?- preguntó Meikyo ilusionada. Pero Li tardó en responder, sólo había puesto atención los primeros 20 segundos. . .lo restante de los 5 minutos se había dedicado a observar a Sakura Kinomoto

-Bien- se apresuró a decir. . .dudoso –muy bien, Meikyo. . .

Pero ella lo había visto todo

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Sakura se dirigía a casa. Había sido un día agotador, aunque satisfactorio. Ya oscurecía; sólo uno que otro rayo alcanzaba a colarse por entre las ramas de los árboles

Caminaba por un sendero rodeado de árboles enormes, un pequeño atajo a casa de su tía. Heian se había ido hacía mucho, así que caminaba sola

Iba en su mundo, como siempre, cuando una figura sentada en una banca en el camino le llamó la atención.

Observó mejor, aunque la imagen se aclaraba conforme se acercaba

Hasta que vio que se trataba de Li. Así que decidió tan sólo saludar y seguir caminando. Pero él no se veía con esa intención

Al contrario, mientras ella avanzaba, él se ponía en pie

-Hola- dijo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca

-Adiós- respondió ella en forma natural, sin pensar en detenerse, pero. . .

-Espera- él definitivamente la detuvo. Así que no le quedó más remedio

-Dime- ordenó con su siempre seria voz

-Yo quería preguntarte. . .

Y el incidente de esa tarde volvió a su mente. El fino perfil de la chica, y cómo él, estúpidamente, no podía quitar su vista de ella

Se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la cabeza

-Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura, pues de pronto Shaoran parecía distraído

-Yo. . .em- se aclaró la garganta y logró, por todos los medios, sacar esas imágenes, volviendo al Li de siempre –cómo te pareció Meikyo?- preguntó

-Quién?

U¬.¬

-Meikyo, la chica de bonitos ojos grises, cabello rizado, piel. . .

-Sho?- interrumpió Sakura

-Si!

-Ah. . .cómo me pareció respecto a qué?

Shaoran casi cae de espalda, aunque logró tener paciencia

-En cuanto a actuación!

-Ah!. . .Li, no te voy a decir!

-Porqué no?- refunfuñó el chico

-Li, esa información es confidencial

-Pero si no son archivos del F.B.I.

-Dije que no- dijo ella cortando con las súplicas. Li pareció decepcionado

-Ella te interesa?- preguntó Sakura con seriedad

-Bueno. . .si- respondió apenado

-Se lo has dicho?

Shaoran guardó silencio, y sólo negó con la cabeza

-Deberías hacerlo. . .

Sakura comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Li pensativo

-Espera! No me dijiste!- recordó Li gritándole

Pero ella, a lo lejos, sólo alzó la mano para despedirse

Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan mala como parecía

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Pasaron tres días, y al fin llegó el momento de colocar los anuncios de los actores de las obras

Y el encargado de ponerlos era Shaoran, quien al momento de llegar, una gran masa de estudiantes se arremolinaron en torno a él

-Déjenme pasar, o los tendré que golpear- amenazaba en broma

Hasta que al fin pudo pegar la lista de actores en el tablero de anuncios

Los presentes comenzaron a buscar sus nombre esperanzados, algunos satisfechos de su papel, otros lanzando suspiros de decepción

-Shao, qué ocurre?- preguntó Meikyo parándose a un lado de Li

-Son los resultados de las actuaciones, ya viste que papel te tocó?- interrogó por casualidad el chico. Ella negó con la cabeza

-Pues entonces deberías de fijarte- recomendó él con una amplia sonrisa

Ella se acercó, y al momento de ver su nombre anotado en el primer renglón de la lista, gritó de felicidad

-No lo puedo creer!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a Li y lo abrazaba fuertemente –tengo el protagónico!

Shaoran se dejó abrazar. Jamás había tenido a Meikyo tan cerca de él. . .pero se sentía tan bien abrazarla, tener ese cuerpo de tierna inocencia entre sus brazos

-Gracias a ti, porque tú creíste en mi- murmuró ella cerca de su oído, logrando erizar la piel del ambarino

-No fue por mí, sino por ti, hermosa Meikyo- respondió él mientras se despegaba de ella, para quedar justo frente al rostro de la chica, y a unos pocos centímetros

Mientras que el barullo de los estudiantes seguía ajeno a ellos

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, y cada vez se acercaban más y más

Y justo cuando rozaban sus labios. . .

-Esto es maravilloso! Tengo el co protagónico!- se escuchó una alegre voz afeminada, mientras que aquél hermoso individuo, de bellos ojos negros y sonrisa angelical llegaba y abrazaba a Li por el cuello

Y él permaneció rígido, tratando de no sentir ese abrazo

Hasta que reaccionó y alejó al chico

-Qué te pasa?- le preguntó sacudiéndose, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo

-Nada- respondió él delicadamente –sólo que estoy feliz, y cuando estoy feliz, me encanta recibir abrazos

Meikyo observaba con enojo. Había estado tan cerca!

-De acuerdo, será mejor que me retire. Chiquito, nos vemos en los ensayos- se despidió él, enviando un beso al ambarino, que lo veía con ojos de terror

Y se alejó dando saltitos, mientras movía la cabeza como Juan Gabriel (N.A., por quien no sabe quien es, Juan Gabriel es un cantautor mexicano medio. . .extraño. . .aunque muy gracioso)

Y Li continuó traumado

-Yo también me voy- dijo él en un lapsus, mientras se alejaba mecánica y rígidamente

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Trajiste lo que te encargué?-

En un apartado de la escuela, dos personas murmuraban entre sí, tramando lo que sería una broma de muy mal gusto

Las clases continuaban, y el día moría poco a poco

-Claro que si; te presento mi especialidad: deliciosos huevos podridos bañados en una rica salsa catsup. Mmm, delicioso!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír en silencio

-Entonces conoces el plan

-Si, aunque será mejor apurarnos, no tardan en salir todos los demás

-Será un gran espectáculo- dijo una de ellas, con la mirada llena de odio y rencor

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Y sonó el timbre anunciando la salida de ese día

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casilleros para dejar sus útiles escolares o para tomar sus cosas.

-Te quedarás a práctica?- preguntó Sakura a Heian, mientras ambos se dirigían a sus casilleros respectivos

-Si, el pesado de Li estará ahí mismo

-Sabes?- dijo Sakura deteniéndose frente a él –comienzo a pensar que tú y Li se parecen

-Qué? Estás loca?- exclamó él exaltado –me estás perroconfundiendo!

-De verdad. Ambos son extraños. . .

-Sakura, yo siempre te he respetado, y lo sabes bien- dijo él seriamente –pero si vuelves a decir una tontería como esa, me veré en la penosa necesidad de golpearte- terminó y ceremoniosamente se dirigió a su casillero

Sakura sonrió levemente, y caminó al suyo, pero alguien la interrumpió

-Sakura, Eriol quiere que vayas en este momento al salón de artes- anunció Tomoyo con cara de preocupación

-Ahora voy- dijo ella comenzando a abrir su casillero

-De verdad es urgente- interrumpió la amatista, así que Sakura decidió seguirla

-Nos vemos después de la práctica- avisó Sakura a Heian, quien asintió y le regaló su más bella sonrisa

Y cerca de ahí, las dos mismas personas gruñían internamente

-No abrió su casillero Yukian!- se quejó Meikyo

-Bueno, pero alguna vez tendrá que abrirlo- respondió ella, tan "razonable" como siempre

-Si, pero este era el momento ideal: todos están aquí, y las risas se hubieran escuchado más! Si tu amiga "esa" no hubiera llegado!

-No te preocupes querida, después nos encargaremos de ella. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura entrando precipitadamente al salón

Y la escena que encontró fue muy graciosa: El coprotagonista gay charlando animadamente con Eriol, y el joven profesor asustado, tratando de mantener distancia

-Sakura!- exclamó aliviado de tener un pretexto para alejarse –Qué bueno que llegas!

Y murmurando agregó

-Sácalo de aquí!

-Yo me encargo- tranquilizó Tomoyo y se acercó a él –Ven, te mostraré el lugar

-Oh me parece perfecto- respondió él en tono gay –oye, qué bonito cabello tienes, aunque te voy a dar un tip para mantener las puntas suavecitas

-Me encantaría escucharlo- agradeció amablemente Tomoyo, mientras se alejaban para dejar solos a Sakura y a Eriol

-Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó ella

-Pues que es. . .gay!- se quejó Eriol

-Y. . .? No podemos cambiar su forma de ser

Eriol envió una mirada significativa a su alumna

-Oh no, no lo voy a sacar de la obra- aclaró firmemente Sakura

-Claro que sí, buscaremos a alguien más!

-No, yo lo quiero a él, es genial actuando, y ni siquiera se nota que es. . .diferente!- lo defendió Sakura

-Pero eso nos traerá problemas

-Cómo cuáles?

-Como que le empieza a atraer Li, se la ha pasado hablando de él!

-Quién se la ha pasado hablando de mi?- preguntó el susodicho entrando al salón. Pero ninguno de los dos respondió

-Qué ocurre?- volvió a interrogar, hasta que escuchó la voz del chico gay

-Será mejor que me vaya- se previno temeroso el ambarino

-No, quédate- ordenó Sakura –Nadie saldrá de la obra, y Eriol, no te preocupes, hablaré con él

-Oh, pero si acaba de llegar Shao!- exclamó el chico al ver a Shaoran, y rápidamente se dirigió a él, para abrazarlo

-Déjame en paz!- ordenó Shaoran fastidiado

-Oye. . .- llamó Sakura, pero el chico no hacía caso, así que decidió gritarle –Oye!

-Linda, no me grites, no estoy sordo- dijo él

-Tenemos que hablar. . .

-Pero primero, permíteme presentarme. Hola corazón- su saludo estaba dirigido a Sakura –Soy Gary Blecherman- le besó ambas mejillas –soy inglés, como Eriol

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto- anunció ella fríamente

-Pero que bello nombre! De hecho, todos aquí son tan bellos! Te puedo llamar Saku, verdad?

-No

-De acuerdo, entonces mucho gusto Saku

Sakura suspiró pesadamente

-Blecherman, debo hablar contigo- dijo seriamente Sakura

-Oh por favor, dime Gary, es más. . .delicado

Erio y Shaoran observaban con miedo, mientras Tomoyo sonreía divertida

-Linda, acaso no te molestan esos anteojos?- preguntó señalando sus gafas

Sakura no respondió

-Y mira! Tienes ojitos verdes! Qué fantástico! Te puedo quitar las gafas?- pidió él entusiasmado, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera negarse, él ya había retirado los anteojos

-Ah!- gritó emocionado –qué bonitos ojos tienes!

Los presentes voltearon a ver su hermosa mirada de naturaleza. En verdad no había ojos como aquellos, verde esmeralda, perfectas pestañas chinas y una bella forma, aunque de cualquier forma, su mirada seguía pareciendo triste y sola

Eriol ya había visto a Sakura sin sus lentes, ya que a menudo los retiraba para limpiarlos, y siempre le había dicho que tenía unos bellos ojos, aunque ella no le hacía caso

Y Tomoyo y Shaoran jamás la habían visto sin ellos.

-Sakura, realmente necesitas usar anteojos?- le preguntó Tomoyo –Es que en verdad tus ojos son muy bellos

Ella se sonrojó y frunció el ceño

Shaoran observaba en silencio y maravillado. Él creía que no había ojos más hermosos que los de su amada Meikyo, pero esa chica de verdad le ganaba con mucho. Y sin esas gafas, su rostro cambiaba completamente. Parecía más. . .normal, y hasta. . .bonita

Recordó su perfil, y lo mucho que lo había admirado. Ahora veía sus ojos, y quedó extasiado

Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Sakura Kinomoto no era más que Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más extraña de la escuela. . .aunque poseía los ojos más bellos de la escuela

A excepción de él, claro está (N.A.: jeje, n.n)

-A decir verdad Tomoyo- habló Eriol –Sakura no necesita usar gafas, su vista está perfecta

-Tú que sabes Hiragizawa- reclamó molesta la ojiverde

-Porque tu me lo has dicho- sonrió él satisfecho

-Entonces, porqué los usas?- interrumpió esta vez Shaoran, quien no dejaba de ver su mirada

Sakura lo volteó a ver. Sin sus gafas, podía ver a Shaoran más atractivo de lo que era.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que los presentes le observaban profundamente, apenándola demasiado. Así que agachó la cabeza avergonzada, tomó sus anteojos de las manos de Gary, y comenzó a alejarse, dejando la pregunta de Li sin contestar

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De acuerdo, ojitos, de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Gary cuando todo se hubo calmado

-Cómo me dijiste?- interrogó Sakura

-Ojitos. Espero que no te moleste- Gary sonrió, y Sakura sólo dio un respingo de enojo

-Blecherman. . .- comenzó ella, pero Gary la interrumpió

-Dime Gary. G-a-r-y

-Gary. . .En este lugar respetamos tus preferencias sexuales, pero los chicos. . .

-Ellos están asustados conmigo- completó él divertido

-Si, son unos. . .miedosos

-Entiendo ojitos, y no te preocupes, yo te prometo que no te causaré ningún problema. Aunque Shaoran es taaan guapo!- exclamó él con estrellitas en los ojos, estilo Tomoyo

-Gary, lamento decepcionarte, pero él ya tiene novia. . .- dijo ella, aunque su voz tenía un breve tono de decepción en su voz, y Gary pareció darse cuenta

-Ojitos, a ti te gusta Shao?- le preguntó acercándose a ella para tener mayor confidencialidad, aunque a Sakura casi le da un infarto

-Qué? Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

-Bueno, pero no tendría nada de malo- aseguró él

-Pues eso no importa, a mi no me gusta Li!- aseguró ella dando el asunto por terminado

Aunque, lo observó, él estaba a unos metros de ellos, sonriendo como siempre. . .era guapo, pero. . .jamás pasaría nada por la cabeza de Sakura, mucho menos con ese tipo

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Las labores teatrales terminaron por ese día. A partir de entonces sería mucho el trabajo, ya que los actores seleccionados tendrían que acudir a los ensayos, que serían saliendo de clases

Y Sakura rogaba porque todo fuera un éxito. Aunque todos se esforzaban por conseguirlo. Tomoyo arreglaba lo del vestuario. Eriol supervisaba, y Li. . .bueno, pues él, más que nada, y sin saberlo, le daba ánimo a Sakura. Era muy diferente a como ella pensaba, no era tan superficial como ella pensaba

De cualquier manera, decidió dejar de pensar en él. Comenzaba a preocuparse, no era bueno pensar tanto en una persona. . .

Se dirigió a su casillero para recoger sus cosas, sin darse cuenta que de cerca la observaban

Lentamente, comenzó a introducir la contraseña y cuando abrió la puertecita, una lluvia de salsa catsup con huevos podridos se le vino encima. Por suerte tenía buenos reflejos, y logró esquivar un poco esa horrible mezcla. Pero no pudo evitar que manchara la blusa y falda de su uniforme

Un terrible enojo la invadió, mezclado con un sentimiento de impotencia, mientras pensaba miles y miles de malas palabras. A lo lejos escuchó unas risas burlonas que se alejaban

"Yukian. . ." pensó

Cerró de golpe el casillero, y echando humo por los oídos se dirigió al baño

Era tanto su coraje, que varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Porqué tenía que ser así? Qué mal había hecho ella a Yukian para que le hiciera tales cosas?

Se miró al espejo, y la imagen le devolvió un rostro extremadamente triste, con lágrimas y con las mejillas enrojecidas

Aseguró el baño para quitarse la blusa, la cual enjuagó donde estaba la mancha. Mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente

Cuando terminó, exprimió lo más que pudo para que no quedara tan mojada la blusa. Aún se veía la mancha, pero ya no tanto

Así que respiró profundamente, volvió su orgullo, y comenzó a idear un plan de venganza. Sus padres le habían enseñado que la venganza nunca era buena, pero había excepciones

Aunque aún sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta

Si sus padres estuvieran ahí. . .

Se sentó en una pequeña área de césped en su escuela, aún no quería llegar a casa. Ya no había nadie, y por suerte, nadie la había visto cuando cayó toda esa porquería sobre ella, así que su escuela resultaba un resguardo seguro y de cierta manera agradable

Permanecía pensativa, cuando escuchó unos pasos tranquilos cerca de ella. En ese momento, Li pasaba cerca e ahí, aunque ella no se dio cuenta que era Shaoran, pero él si la vio. Sola, pensativa. . .y triste

Se dirigió a ella silenciosamente

-Estás bien?- le preguntó con seriedad, haciendo que Sakura dirigiera su mirada a él

Pero en cuanto lo vio, más lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos

Apenada bajó la cabeza y las limpió

-Si, estoy bien- respondió al tiempo que se paraba para retirarse

-Acabamos de terminar la práctica de hoy- anunció él para impedir que Sakura continuara alejándose –quizá aún alcances a Yukohino

Ella se detuvo, y sólo contestó

-Gracias- y continuó caminando

-Espera, no te vayas- pidió él, aunque después se extrañó ante sus palabras

Se acercó a ella, para ver que sus ojos, aquellas esmeraldas recién descubiertas, tenían una inmensa soledad

-Qué tienes?- le preguntó con preocupación

Aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho, ya que el nudo en la garganta de Sakura siguió aumentando más

Tragó saliva para impedir que más lágrimas salieran

-Estoy bien- aseguró –será mejor que te vayas a casa

-No. Qué te parece si te invito un helado?- propuso él con una gran sonrisa, que no fue devuelta

-Vestida así?- señaló su ropa, y el coraje la invadió nuevamente. Quería gritarle a Shaoran que había sido su estúpida amante la causante de todo eso. . . pero no tenía aso. Seguramente no le creería

Él la miró y comenzó a sacar algo de su pequeña maleta que llevaba a los entrenamientos

-Toma- le extendió una playera –póntela

ella lo miró dudosa y sorprendida

-Está limpia!- aseguró –mira, hasta huele bonito

Nuevamente las lágrimas surgieron, pero no por coraje o tristeza, sino por conmoción

Porqué lo hacía? Porqué él era tan. . .tan lindo con ella?

-Por favor, no llores- suplicó él graciosamente

Ella sonrió levemente. La luz del sol los inundaba con su luz cobriza, haciendo aún más encantadores los ojos de Shaoran

-Li, no tienes porqué preocuparte- aseguró ella limpiándose las lágrimas –estoy bien. Y será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Tus padres podrían preocuparse

-Osea que no aceptas mi helado?- él se veía decepcionado, aunque sorprendió a Sakura

-Otro día será. . .

-Bueno- suspiró Li –de cualquier forma ten, porque tu blusa parece muy mojada

-Pero. . .

-No te preocupes, luego me la devuelves. Y eso espero, porque es mi playera favorita

Él sonrió mientras depositaba su playera en manos de Sakura. Después se despidió cordialmente de ella, y se retiró con una sonrisa, dejando estupefacta a Sakura, quien, aún con la playera en manos, no podía creerlo

Aspiró el dulce aroma de la prenda de Li, y con una sonrisita se dirigió a cambiarse

Después de todo, su día había tenido un final feliz

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

He vuelto, no me tardé tanto, no lo creen?

Jaja, e hice más largo el capítulo, para aquellos que me lo pidieron

Y muchas gracias! . por todos sus rr's, de verdad que me alegra tanto tener una respuesta tan bella como la que ustedes están teniendo conmigo

Y qué tal el capítulo eh, jaja, les dije que Shaoran iba a tener un nuevo pretendiente, jaja, pobre chico

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y muy pronto estaré con un nuevo capítulo, lo prometo

Y ahora sí, a responder:

**LulaBlack:** hola, jaja, bueno, espero que este capítulo en verdad se te haga más largo, y síiiii, Li tiene el autoestima y ego más grandes del mundo, pero haber que se puede hacer, jeje. Y bueno, ya después haber que pasa con Meikyo. . .ya ves que al final todos tienen lo que merecen. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Basileia Daudojiu:** hola linda, espero que sigas mucho mejor que como estabas en tu comentario, y no te preocupes por tu cabeza perdida, jeje, pronto la encontrarás, créeme. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, y pues bueno, ojalá y tu depre sólo sea una mala racha, jaja, y gracias por decir que soy un regalo para ti n.n. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y ya sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga oky? Cuídate mucho y sonríele a la vida. . .se hace menos pesado todo. Un enorme abrazo para ti y gracias .

**CARI:** jaja, hola, espero que estés bien, y gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que te pusiste al corriente eh, no te creas. Pues no te preocupes, muy pronto van a caer esas dos. . .de qué manera? Aún no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, jaja. Muchas gracias y no olvides dejar rr eh, sino, me veré en la necesidad de golpearte. . .no te creas. Muchas gracias y cuídate!

**Celina Sosa:** hola, ahhh siiii, pobre Sakura cuando Shaoran la llenó de helado. . .pero ahora hasta su playera favorita le presta, ahhh, yo quiero uno como él, jaja, haber si lo encuentro. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho oky? Hasta pronto!

**Flendart:** hola, espero que te encuentres bien. Y si, de la enamorada de Heian ya había pensado, de hecho, ya se quien será, y es muy buena tu idea, jaja, que Mei Ling apareciera para dar información acerca de su primo. . .nos puede ser útil para todos. . .jaja. Y no te preocupes por los comentarios, aunque de ves en cuando te reportas oky? Bueno, cuídate mucho, y ojalá te agrade el capítulo. Gracias!

**Arevyr:** jaja, ya alargué un poco el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea suficiente. Y muchas gracias por pensar así de mi redacción, sólo espero no decepcionarte después. Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, no los hice esperar tanto. . .eso espero. Muchas gracias y cuídate mucho!

**Aiko-1993:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y espero que te guste la continuación. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos despuécito

**Kaori-chan:** ahhh, hola, jaja, me encantó tu comentario. Muchas gracias! Y bueno, pues así son las cosas, unos sufren, otros ganan. . .pero bueno, al final, cada uno tiene lo que le es merecido. Y bueno, aún faltan algunas cositas para que ella pueda volver a sonreír, pero yo me encargo de que Shaoran intervenga en ello. . ya verás, sólo espero no decepcionarte, de cualquier forma, cuando tu sientas que de plano el fic ya no tenga nada que ver me dices oky? Y muchas gracias, ojalá te agrade el capítulo. Nos leemos después, cuídate!

**Ayin:** ahhh, siii, Eriol y Tomoyo, yo quiero uno como Eriol, pero también uno como Shaoran. . .podría tener a los dos? Jeje, te prometo que pondré más escenas E&T, ya que en este capítulo no hubo mucho de ellos. . .pero ya les vendrá su momento. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos prontito. Cuídate!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding:** Hola, me da tristeza al saber que quizá cierren tu escuela, y bueno, no es para menos que andes así, ya que una escuela que te encanta y en la que has vivido momentos excepcionales la cierren de repente, como que está cruel. . .y más cuando se llevan tan bien entre maestros y alumnos (y como tu dices, eso es muy raro. . .) Yo espero que recapaciten las dueñas y se den cuenta de que perjudicarían a muchas personas. Tú sabes que en mí tienes un apoyo oky? Y muchas gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por pensar tan lindo de él. Ojalá te agrade el nuevo capítulo, jaja, un poco curioso, pero bueno, espero que te agrade. Cuídate mucho, y espero que pronto vuelvas a estar bien si, sólo hay que dar la mejor cara a la situación.

**LIZETH: **hola linda, cómo estás? Oye, por ahí te mandé la canción de Tsubasa en inglés y en japonés, espero que te haya llegado. De cualquier forma, si no, pídemela de nuevo si, y ya si quieres haber si te paso la canción si? Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos lueguito

**Fallen Angel Yuri:** jaja, hola, espero que te guste el fic cuando lo leas, y que no te decepcione u.u, espero que te vaya a ir muy bien y que sí te acepten. Échale muchas ganas en tu nueva etapa en la facultad. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario!

**Javiera:** jaja, de acuerdo, entiendo tu amenaza, y créeme que no voy a dejar mi historia, jaja, porque luego... no quisiera recibir golpes por parte tuya, jaja, no te creas. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, aunque ahora no saqué tanto E&T, pero prometo que para el siguiente trataré de hacer más de ellos...aunque saqué más S&S. Jaja, bueno, espero que te agrade, y lo mejor es que ahora tardé menos, en fin, entonces luego nos vemos por aquí, te lo prometo, y muchas gracias por tu rr

AL fin he terminado! .

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que sigan haciéndolo. Nos vemos pronto

Cuídense y muchos abrazos para ustedes!


	8. Grandes amistades

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Las lágrimas me empapan Inundando mi alma 

_Mi corazón se ahoga_

_Pero eso ya no me importa_

_Porque sé que de cualquier forma_

_El sol que es tu sonrisa_

_Secará todo esto_

_Convirtiéndolo tan sólo en brisa. . ._

_Cerezo_

-Hermoso. . .- suspiró Tomoyo. El diario escolar de aquella semana apenas estaba repartiéndose por toda la escuela, y cientos de estudiantes ya leían lo que aquél autor, con gran pasión, escribía semana a semana

Ella estaba sentada en una banca, debajo de su árbol favorito: un hermoso sauce llorón en un área tranquila de la escuela. Colocó el periódico cerca de ella, y dejó echar a volar su imaginación.

Recordó la vez en que Yukian "accidentalmente" esparció algunas hojas que Sakura tenía sobre su escritorio, donde casualmente venía escrita la misma historia que se publicó en el diario escolar de esa semana

"Será posible?" pensó, aunque sus poemas habían dado un breve cambio. . .

Suspiró. Era un día tan relajante que podría quedarse ahí durante un buen tiempo. Estaba sola, y no se veía nadie a 5 metros a la redonda de aquél hermoso árbol

Aunque en ese momento deseaba estar con alguien. . .sonrió. Cómo era posible que a tan pocas semanas de haberlo conocido ya fuera capaz de sonreír por él?

"soy una tonta" pensó divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente. Aunque no era para menos, el profesor era muy atractivo, y lo mejor era que eran casi de la edad. ¿Porqué le gustaba? Quizá por lo caballeroso? O porque le trataba de una manera diferente a como cualquier hombre trata a una mujer? Quizá por aquellos hermosos ojos tan fuera de lo común, o por su sonrisa tan maravillosa?

Tenía que pensarlo muy bien. Lo que sí sabía, era que gran parte de sus pensamientos él los ocupaba. Aunque eso sí, no estaba enamorada, con tan poco tiempo, no podía haberse enamorado. Así que no tenía de que preocuparse

O si?. . .

Jamás se había enamorado. Había un par de chicos que le habían gustado hacía un tiempo, pero como siempre pasaba, continuamente descubría que eran demasiado inmaduros y precoces. Así que terminaba huyendo de ellos.

Su madre también había intentado conseguirle novio. Pero los candidatos elegidos eran niñitos millonarios que creían comprar el mundo con tan sólo un tronar de dedos, así que ellos quedaban descartados

Y el profesor. . .bueno, jamás le había decepcionado. De hecho, la vez en que había corrido a Yukian del auditorio (N.A. cap pasado) lo había hecho de la manera más caballerosa posible. Hasta en eso era lindo

Lo único que la detenía era lo poco que lo conocía. De hecho, muy pocas oportunidades tenía de conversar con él, porque siempre estaba atendiendo a los ensayos que se llevaban a cabo. Así que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para ella

Y quizá era lo mejor, dejar las cosas así, porque él definitivamente no tenía tiempo. . .además, qué tal si era casado? O tenía hijos? O tenía alguna linda novia modelo? Es que ese tipo de hombres no dura mucho tiempo en el mercado

Suspiró nuevamente. . .estaba llenando el aire con sus suspiros, y ella misma se decepcionaba al pensar tantas cosas de él. Así que decidió mejor dejar el asunto por la paz. Aquél humano en verdad le gustaba; es más, le encantaba, pero pronto supo que quizá un hombre tan espléndido jamás le haría caso, ya fuera por mil razones (entre ellas que no fuera soltero)

Tomó la opción de cerrar las posibilidades hacia él y verlo tan sólo como cualquier maestro. . .aunque un maestro muy atractivo y maravilloso

Se estiró perezosamente. No faltaba mucho para que sonara la campana anunciando el regreso a clase. A lo lejos, vio que Sakura caminaba sola, mientras leía un grueso libro. Parecía muy entretenida en ello.

Gustosa, corrió hacia ella.

-Hola!- exclamó, pero jamás lo hubiera hecho. Sakura gritó y saltó por tremendo susto que la linda amatista le causó, arrojando a unos metros, el libro que llevaba consigo

Tomoyo sonrió apenada

-Lo lamento- dijo con una sonrisita

-Acaso estás loca o qué?- le reclamó Kinomoto –pudiste haberme provocado un paro cardiaco!

-De verdad lo siento, no creí que estuvieras tan concentrada- se disculpó humildemente Tomoyo mientras corría a recoger el libro –aquí tienes- dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-Gracias- respondió Sakura de mal modo, mientras Tomoyo podía una enorme cara de sorpresa –qué ocurre?

-Jamás me habías dicho gracias!- expresó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba cálidamente a Sakura, quien sentía que se ahogaba por el fuerte abrazo de Tomoyo

-Qué te pasa?- refunfuñó, haciendo que la amatista se separara apenada de ella

-Lo lamento- comenzaron a caminar –lo que pasa es que me da muchas alegría que me lo hayas agradecido

-Porqué?- preguntó Sakura fastidiada

-Pues porque sé que algún día llegaremos a ser amigas- dijo tiernamente, dejando a Sakura extrañada

-Jamás pasará eso- aseguró

-Yo sé que siempre me dices lo mismo. . .pero sé que en el fondo quieres que seamos muy buenas amigas!- exclamó Tomoyo, más que nada para molestar a Sakura. . .y lo logró

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás seré amiga de una chica tan. . .extraña como tú!- protestó Sakura alejándose lo más rápido posible de ella, pero Tomoyo la alcanzó

-No debes de seguir fingiendo, Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Déjame en paz!- ordenó la castaña, sin saber que sería demasiado difícil quitarse de encima a Tomoyo

-Por cierto- dijo ella dejando de fastidiar –ya leíste el periódico de esta semana, Sakura?- pero la chica no contestó –este autor, Cerezo, escribió un muy bello poema, mira- Tomoyo extendió el diario escolar a Sakura, pero ella ni lo volteó a ver

-Bueno, te lo leeré. . .

-No quiero que me lo leas!- anunció Sakura, pero Tomoyo no le hizo caso

-Aunque es raro- continuó la amatista –tal parece que Cerezo ha cambiado un poco su forma de ver las cosas

Sakura volteó a verla de reojo, mientras fruncía el ceño

-Hace unas semanas sus escritos estaban llenos de tristeza y soledad. . .y ahora quizá exista un sol que le alegre la vida, como aquí dice: "Porque sé que de cualquier forma, el sol que es tu sonrisa, secará todo esto, convirtiéndolo tan sólo en brisa. . ."- Sakura estaba silenciosa –o tú que crees, Sakura?

Pero ella no respondió

-Bueno, ojalá y ese sol la siga iluminando, no crees?- agregó sonriente Tomoyo –por cierto! Tu conoces a la autora, no es así? Bueno, cuando la veas, por favor dile que sigue escribiendo magníficamente

Sakura suspiró. De cualquier forma, se sentía descubierta por Tomoyo. Porqué tenía que ser tan entrometida y fastidiosa?

Sonó la campana, y ambas volvieron a clase. Una sonriente y satisfecha, y la otra sintiéndose desenmascarada

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De acuerdo, todos tomen sus posiciones!- ordenó Eriol. Llevaban cerca de una semana ensayando la obra.

Los presentes comenzaron a dirigirse al escenario, donde algunos se acomodaban y otras más esperaban su turno para salir a escena

-No sé porque demonios me tocó actuar junto a ti- murmuró molesta Meikyo, quien tomaba su posición junto a su pareja: Gary. Ambos era los protagonistas

-Pues ni que fuera un gran placer actuar junto a ti- respondió él, haciendo enojar realmente a Meikyo

-Eres un maldito fenómeno- susurró ella. Cualquiera que estuviera viéndolos jamás pensaría que estaban riñendo

-Pues más vale ser un fenómeno a ser una perra- terminó él, con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza, y dejando a Meikyo con las palabras en la boca

"Tenías que ser un rarito. . .como esa Basura Kinomoto. . ." gruñó Sho haciendo rechinar los dientes, mientras veía alejarse a Gary

-De acuerdo, comiencen. . .ahora!- gritó Eriol desde los asientos, dando inicio a uno de tantos ensayos que harían ese día

-Lamento haber llegado tarde- murmuró Sakura llegando junto a Eriol –cómo van?

-Apenas comenzando- sonrió Eriol –Aunque me parece que tú tienes más autoridad para esto

-Porqué?

-Bueno, es que a ti te hacen caso desde que les dices y yo. . .- Suspiró –casi tengo que rogarles. . .

Sakura sonrió meneando la cabeza

-Oye. . .y Tomoyo?- preguntó tímidamente el maestro

-No ha llegado?

Eriol negó con la cabeza

-Qué raro, siempre es la primera. . .- dijo Sakura buscándola por el auditorio, y en su búsqueda, se encontró con la figura de Li, quien entusiasmado, observaba a su hermosa amada actuando en el escenario

Sakura se le quedó viendo. Aún recordaba cómo él le había prestado su playera favorita. . .y aún se le hacía muy extraño, pero parecía sonreír cuando lo recordaba

Suspiró, se sentía rara al darse cuenta que sus hermosos ojos sólo iban dirigidos a Meikyo. . .y no a ella

-Disculpen la tardanza- en ese momento llegaba Tomoyo junto a ellos

Colocó sus cosas en uno de los asientos a un lado de Sakura y comenzó a buscar en su mochila. Se veía diferente. . . quizá molesta

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Tomoyo. Apenas iniciamos- comentó entusiasmado Eriol, con una de sus más grandiosas sonrisas

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le comprimía ante ese gesto de Eriol, aunque no supo de que manera interpretarlo

"Recuerda, es tu maestro. . ." pensó Tomoyo, y decidió seguir con su plan inicial: ella trataría de olvidarse de él

Así que sólo mostró una sonrisita rápida y se alejó, con una videocámara en mano

Sakura y Eriol la siguieron con la mirada

-Y ahora?- Sakura estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la chica

-Acaso dije algo malo?- se preguntó Eriol, un poco acongojado

-Quizá no es su día- Sakura trató e tranquilizar a Eriol, cuyos hermosos ojos índigo comenzaron a tornarse apagados. . .Y Sakura odiaba que pasara eso. Así que se prometió que, aún en contra de su voluntad, platicaría con Tomoyo

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Deténganse!- ordenó Sakura interrumpiendo el curso del ensayo –Sho- continuó mientras caminaba al escenario –tú debes mostrar que lo amas. . .no que lo odias ¬.¬

Meikyo rodó los ojos fastidiada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kinomoto señalarle algún error si ella era la perfección en persona?

-Entonces cómo debo hacerlo?- preguntó con ingenuidad fingida, mientras por dentro tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearla

Sakura suspiró pacientemente, mientras tomaba el lugar de Meikyo junto a Gary, y comenzaban:

-Debes irte- suplicó Sakura. Observaba fijamente a Gary, y él a ella, también actuando. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de sus pechos –Si mi padre te encuentra,. . .no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará. . .

_-Jamás lo haré- negó él efusivamente, con gran pasión –jamás me iré sin ti querida Hyo_

_-Hazlo, por favor!- imploró ella bajando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su pareja, mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas –Prefiero tenerte lejos a jamás volverte a ver_

_Ambos se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas eran anhelantes y melancólicas_

Todos en el auditorio guardaron silencio, observando la magnífica escena. Unos lloraban, otros tenían un nudo en la garganta

Tomoyo no perdía detalle con su cámara de video y Meikyo. . .bueno, basta con decir que de sus oídos salía humo

"Cómo es posible?" pensó

-Es muy buena- escuchó que susurraron cerca de ella, y al voltear, vio a Shaoran atento a los movimientos de los protagonistas, y sus palabras provocaron más el enojo de Sho

En el escenario, la pareja continuaba viéndose, y lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, para sentir sus respiraciones

_Pero justo antes de juntar sus labios, se escucharon unos precipitados pasos que se acercaban a ellos_

_-Es mi padre!- exclamó alarmada Sakura, separándose de Gary –Ahora vete!- pidió_

_-Pero. . ._

_-No quiero que mueras. . .- murmuró Sakura con la voz quebrada, y llena de sentimientos_

_-Entonces. . .promete que jamás me olvidarás- suplicó Gary mientras la abrazaba_

_-Jamás lo haré. Te lo prometo- ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico_

_Aunque ambos tuvieron que separarse. Gary se dirigió a su caballo que le esperaba cerca de ahí (N.A. un palo de madera. . .hay que improvisar!)_

_-Quizá nuestra separación sea inevitable- exclamó desde el caballo –pero tu padre jamás impedirá nuestro amor_

_Se alejó, mientras Sakura permanecía inmóvil, viendo la partida del amado. . .y con la mirada llena de esperanza. . ._

Todo permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, y repentinamente, el auditorio entero se llenó del agradable sonido de los aplausos. Aplausos que iban dirigidos a Sakura

-Que hermoso!- exclamaban

-Fue tan profundo!

Sakura volteó al público, y se sorprendió al ver que todos permanecía de pie, aplaudiendo fuertemente y sonriendo maravillados ante la gran actuación de Sakura

Y Li estaba entre ellos. . .Y cuando su verde mirada topó con la de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

De lo que no se percató fue que Meikyo la observaba severamente con sus crueles y fríos ojos, sin poder creer que la actuación de la chica había sido mucho mejor que la suya

Hervía por su propio coraje, y los puños los tenía tan fuertemente presionados que comenzaba a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos

Cuando el alboroto cesó, Sakura se dirigió a Meikyo

-Ponle mayor entusiasmo- aconsejó

-No te preocupes- le dijo malignamente Sho mientras se dirigía al escenario –lo haré mucho mejor que tú

Y comenzó a actuar. Pero jamás le salió igual de bello que a Sakura, y eso la hizo sentirse tonta y con deseos de venganza. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De acuerdo, es hora de ir a descansar- anunció Eriol –vayamos a casa

Todos comenzaron a retirarse

-Cómo estuve?- preguntó entusiasmado Gary

-Genial!- exclamó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa –todo el tiempo te grabé con mi cámara

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar brinquitos, como dos niños pequeños

-Creo que deberían madurar un poco- murmuró Sakura enfadada, aunque un poco divertida

-Ojitos, no seas celosa, tu también estuviste grandiosa- dijo Gary acercándose a ella

-Es verdad Sakura- intervino Tomoyo sonriente –eres una gran actora

Sakura se sonrojó levemente

-Mira Tomy! Se ve tan tierna con sus cachetitos rojos!- expresó afeminadamente Gary

-Basta Becherman!- amenazó Sakura con un puño cerca de la linda cara de Gary

-G-a-r-y, no Becherman, G-a-r-y

Pero antes de que Sakura reclamara algo, Shaoran llegaba furioso con ellos

-Qué te pasa, maldito fenómeno?- le gritaba a Gary, quien no entendía absolutamente nada

-Haber guapo, será mejor que te calmes, y me expliques que traes contra mí?

-No me digas guapo!- exigió Shaoran sintiendo escalofríos

-Shaoran, qué ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo tratando de calmar la situación

-Qué ocurre?- Li estaba alterado –ocurre que este marica se está metiendo con Meikyo!

-Con esa pe. . .queña niña?- preguntó sorprendido Gary

-Si! Ella se ha portado tan linda contigo, ella misma me lo dijo, y tú te la pasas ofendiéndola!

Todos quedaron con cara de incredulidad. Mientras Gary, molesto por las mentiras de Sho, trataba de controlarse

-Shaoran- le dijo firmemente –será mejor que te tranquilices y me escuches

-No quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones- interrumpió bruscamente el ambarino –y a la próxima vez que te acerques a ella, te mostraré cómo golpea un hombre de verdad!

-Nadie golpeará a nadie- intervino Sakura controlando a Li –Li, si ya escuchaste la versión de Meikyo, me parece justo que también escuches a Gary

-Y porqué habría de escucharlo?

-Porqué estoy segura que él será más razonable que Sho- Shaoran frunció el ceño, pero accedió a escuchar al chico gay

-Bueno, Shaoran,- comenzó él -tan sólo te diré que ella tiene de inocente lo que yo tengo de hombre, osea nada, Shaoran, sólo abre los ojos y date cuenta de quien es realmente tu "adorada" Meikyo

No dijo más

Tomó sus cosas y salió, seguido de Tomoyo, quien sólo comentó

-Gary tiene mucha razón

Y Sakura envió una mirada significativa, dejando a Shaoran sólo con sus dudas. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Esa chica comienza a caerme bastante mal!- declaró Gary de muy mal humor, cosa poco extraña en él, ya que frecuentemente tenía una sonrisa en su angelical rostro

Tomoyo sonrió, ambos estaban esperando a Sakura afuera del salón de artes

-No sé cómo Shaoran es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta- continuó

-Gary, será mejor que te tranquilices- recomendó Tomoyo, tan tranquila y pacífica como siempre

-Tienes razón, corazón- dijo él con acento suave

Ambos soltaron una risita

-Tomy, linda- siguió diciendo Gary –desde cuando Shao babea tanto por esa perra de Meikyo?

Tomoyo sonrió por la forma en que el chico gay se refería a Sho

-Fue desde que ella entró aquí- recordó la hermosa amatista –hace un año. Desde entonces, llamó la atención de la mayoría de los chicos aquí. Entre ellos Shaoran

-Y la ama? No es que me importe. . .pero creo que he descubierto algo. . .- comentó Gary a modo de una muy sospechosa confesión

-Ah sí?- preguntó Tomoyo curiosa –de qué se trata?

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Sakura salía en ese momento. Así que Gary guardó su comentario y miró a Tomoyo, quien pareció comprender un poco la situación

-Qué hacen aún aquí?- preguntó seriamente Sakura

-Te esperábamos, ojitos- se apresuró a decir Gary

Sakura alzó una ceja y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar

-Espera cielo!- exclamó el chico gay mientras junto a Tomoyo, trataba de alcanzar a Sakura –deberías de aprender buenos modales!

-Tomoyo!- se escuchó detrás de ellos –espera. . .por favor

Y al escuchar esa linda voz, Tomoyo se detuvo en seco, mientras una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo

Gary y Sakura voltearon al instante (a pesar de que a ellos no les hablaban) y Tomoyo, con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, trataba de contenerse

"Tu sólo eres su alumna" se recordó. Así que respiró hondo y enfrentó al joven maestro

-Sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, aunque era imposible, pues el atractivo maestro, con la más maravillosa sonrisa, brillando en todo su esplendor, con su más hermosa mirada y con el cabello negro azulado hondeando al aire, hacía imposible todo intento de indiferencia

-Podría hablar contigo?- interrogó él, aunque su pregunta era más bien una súplica

Gary y Sakura comprendieron que sobraban ahí, así que se retiraron sin llamar mucho la atención

-Tomy, corazón- dijo Gary –te esperamos en la salida de la escuela

Y ambos se retiraron, dejando a Tomoyo y Eriol a sólo un metro de distancia uno del otro.. .aunque con las miradas más que entrelazadas. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Qué querías decirme, Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo con tranquilidad. No dejaría que ningún sentimiento loco escapara de su interior, aún cuando dentro de ella todo se agitara y removiera, con sólo ver la mirada de ese profesor

-Tomoyo, yo. . .

Eriol también era un manojo de nervios. Todo temblaba en su ser y sentía que sudaba frío. Jamás había admirado tanto a una mujer, y es que jamás había encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa como Tomoyo. Era grandiosa, por él considerada un ángel

Y ahora Eriol se encontraba frente a un dilema. Qué le diría a Tomoyo? Hablarle había sido un impulso, o más bien una necesidad: la necesidad imperiosa de escuchar su voz y recibir su violeta mirada, sólo por eso la había detenido

Y Tomoyo esperaba paciente

-Yo. . .- diablos! Por más que pensaba, nada se le ocurría! Porqué precisamente sus ideas le abandonaban si era cuando más las necesitaba? –yo. . .

-Tú. . .?

-Yo. . .me preguntaba cómo te han parecido los ensayos. . .- listo! Una rápida alternativa. . .bastante estúpida, por cierto

Y a Tomoyo le pareció así, aunque en ves de molestarle, regaló una bonita sonrisa que al maestro le pareció la gloria

-Han estado perfectos, aunque aún les falta mucho a los chicos- respondió ella refiriéndose a los actores

Y siguió un corto silencio. Las ideas se habían esfumado, y Eriol ya no sabía que hacer, así que sólo atinó a decir:

-Me parece muy bien. . .Entonces nos vemos mañana

Hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró, dejando a una muy sorprendida Tomoyo

Aunque algo comenzaba a afianzarse en su corazón. Algo relacionado con el hermoso maestro

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-muy interesante. . .

Unos ojos grises vigilaban a la pareja misteriosa, escondida tras unos arbustos, Yukian parecía estar al acecho

Caminaba cerca de ahí cuando escuchó los murmullos entre Eriol y Tomoyo

-Pero si no resultaste nada tonta, querida Tomoyo- su voz estaba impregnada de veneno, de burla y de rencor

Aún se sentía inmensamente celosa de Tomoyo, la chica más seguida de la escuela

Sólo su mente funcionaba para esos casos, cuando espiaba para atar cabos. Y es que tan sólo con mirar al par de ángeles de nívea piel, se podía deducir que algo especial había entre ellos.

Y eso provocó más su furia, al ver que otro individuo se sumaba a la larga lista de pretendientes de Daidouji

Yukian permanecía tras los arbustos a pesar de que la joven pareja se había retirado

Comenzaba a odiar ver a Tomoyo sonreír así

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo- se dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras en su mente comenzaba a formarse un cruel plan

Una acción que podría romperle el corazón a la amatista

Suspiró satisfecha felicitándose por su genialidad a la hora de destrozar alegrías

-Y yo que pensé que esta escuela era demasiado aburrida- murmuró con una gran sonrisa, retirándose de aquel sitio –ya veo que me equivoqué. . .no crees, querida Tomoyo?

Dirigía una última mirada malvada a aquél sitio, esperando que todo resultara de maravilla

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Sakura!- la hermosa voz de Heian inundaba el aire, mientras él se acercaba corriendo. Sobre él, majestuosos árboles extendían sus ramas, brindándole cálida sombra a aquél chico de cabello rizado y ojos de cielo

Sakura lo observaba; Gary esperaba con ella a Tomoyo en la entrada del instituto

-Ojitos- murmuró Gay con una gran sonrisa –qué guapo es tu amigo

Sakura volteó a verlo de reojo

-Gary. . .- amenazó

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura cuando el chico estuvo frente a ella

-Tengo práctica- respondió él mientras limpiaba su sudor con la manga de su camiseta. Gary observaba fascinado. Mordiéndose el labio inferior –Menos mal que el tonto de Li no acuda a todas las prácticas. Lo malo es que tú debes aguantas más tiempo su actitud de niñito rico

Sakura no dijo nada. Seguía pensando lo mismo de Shaoran; aunque era extraño, ya que ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan insoportable como antes creía

-Y tú?- Heian la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Yo. . .

-Esperamos a Tomoyo- interrumpió Gary

Repentinamente, una sombra cubrió los ojos de Heian, sólo por unos segundos, aunque lo suficiente para que Sakura se diera cuenta

-Qué bien!- exclamó él –entonces ya me voy

-No, espera- lo detuvo Sakura tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Él permaneció extrañado, aunque no hizo nada más

-Si me disculpan, corazones- intervino Gary mientras veía a otra persona y completamente ajeno a la situación –debo hablar con la profesora de matemáticas- comenzó a alejarse, aunque inmediatamente volteó a ver a la pareja de amigos –y será mejor que no se alejen sin mí- amenazó, para después continuar con su partida

Sakura soltó a Heian del brazo y suspiró profundamente. Heian la observaba en silencio

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella

-Cómo?- él seguía sorprendido, y peor aún, sin entender nada

-Está todo bien?- volvió a cuestionar la chica con una pequeña chispa de preocupación en sus ojos

-Por supuesto!- él sonrió, tratando de convencer a su amiga. Aunque Sakura, a pesar de parecer muy fría, se dio cuenta de que su amigo mentía

-Eso no es cierto- negó ella con tranquilidad –tú tienes algo

Heian no dijo nada. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo

Sakura esperaba paciente

-No ocurre nada- aseguró él, con tristeza

Sakura se acercó más a él, mientras levantaba la cabeza del chico, haciendo que él la mirase

-Sabes que somos amigos, Heian- dijo ella serena, aunque sin quererlo ella, su voz tenía un dejo de ternura –pues confiar en mí

Él sonrió con tristeza, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga

-De acuerdo- continuó ella al ver que no tenía respuesta de su amigo –no te presionaré, pero sabes que en cualquier momento puedes hablar conmigo, de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin evitar sentirse mal. Sakura le brindaba su amistad y apoyo incondicional y él de qué manera le pagaba, con indiferencia?

-Yo. . .- comenzó a decir –bueno, es sólo que. . .me siento un poco. . .solo- dijo con temor en su voz

Sakura frunció el ceño

-Porqué?- preguntó –yo estoy contigo

-Si, bueno, pero últimamente- el chico se sonrojó, parecía avergonzado –ya sabes, tú tienes a tus amigos, yo a los míos. . .y pues. . .

-Heian, acaso estás celoso de Daidouji y de Gary?- preguntó ella yendo directo al grano, provocando que el sonrojo de atenuara más en el rostro de su amigo

Después de unos instantes, él afirmó débilmente con la cabeza, mientras Sakura se enternecía con la respuesta de su amigo

-Heian- expresó ella, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa –Créeme que ellos me aguantan menos que tú, así que no me conviene alejarme de ti, si eres el único que me tolera!

De acuerdo, no le diría: "Heian, jamás me alejaría de ti, eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, y por lo mismo jamás podré, ni me atrevería, a reemplazarte"; porque esas palabras cursis no iban con su personalidad

Y Heian comprendió lo que ella quería decir, y agradeció por esas palabras

-De acuerdo- dijo él más animado –entonces me veré en la obligación de seguirte tolerando

-Qué tratas de decir?- preguntó amenazante Sakura

-Nada!- se defendió –Y. . .Tomoyo?

-Está con Eriol, el muy tonto no se atreve a decirle lo que siente- se burló Sakura

-Y crees que ella también sienta lo mismo?- interrogó con cautela

-Con sólo ver su mirada podría decirse que sí- Sakura decía todo esto, sin darse cuenta que Heian parecía cada vez más abatido

Aunque después de unos segundos de silencio, pudo darse cuenta

-Heian, acaso tú. . .sientes algo por. . .Tomoyo?- cuestionó

-Pues. . .es linda, pero no!- negó rotundamente, aunque sin mucha credibilidad

-Heian?- lo miró profundamente, tratando de sacarle la verdad, pero el chico nervioso, comenzaba a caminar rumbo al campo de fútbol

–No te preocupes, entiendo que ella es de Eriol- exclamó, tratando de sonreír -y mejor luego nos vemos- lo único que buscaba era resguardarse de los ojos de su amiga –adiós, Sakura!

Y ella estaba preocupada. Jamás se imaginaría que él pudiera sentir algo por Tomoyo. Y era obvio, porque ella era demasiado linda con él. Quizá eso logró la atención del chico. Suspiró con tristeza. Lo conocía desde mucho tiempo, y odiaba verlo en esa forma, tan triste y acongojado, tratando de sonreír, porque Heian, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Y para qué te quería el bomboncito de Eriol?

Sakura, Gary y Tomoyo caminaban rumbo a sus casas. Tenían unas calles en común, así que habían decidido irse juntos

Un momento, Sakura no había decidido irse con ellos, Gary y Tomoyo la habían obligado!

Suspiró, mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca. A veces eran tan convincentes. . .

-Pues. . .nimiedades- respondió con simpleza Tomoyo

-No lo puedo creer, Tomy, Eriol te detiene sólo por nada?- interrogó Gary extrañado –es muy descortés de su parte!

Pero Sakura sabía la verdad. Sabía que Eriol la había detenido porque quizá su corazón se lo había ordenado.

-De cualquier forma- continuó Gary, quien era el más animado –vale la pena ver la hermosa carita de ese chico! Tienes mucha suerte, Tomy!

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír. Aún no se acostumbraba a convivir con un hombre que adulara a los hombres

Mucha suerte?

-No lo creo. . .- dijo la amatista más tranquila –no hay nada de suerte que él sea un profesor y yo una alumna- trató de sonreír, pero la tristeza de mostró en esa sonrisa

Sakura se dio cuenta de ello. La observó de reojo, viendo cómo la dulce mirada violeta de Tomoyo parecía sin mucho brillo. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada, así que volteó a ver a Sakura y le proporcionó una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, logrando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la castaña: se había visto descubierta. . .

-Es por eso que te muestras molesta con él?- interrogó Sakura, aún viendo hacia el suelo y sorprendiendo a Tomoyo

-Cómo dices?

-Es que hoy parecías enojada con él. . .

Tomoyo quedó en silencio unos instantes, pero después aseguró

-Por supuesto que no, jamás podría estar enojada por una cosa tan absurda, además yo nunca decidí ser su alumna. Así que mejor cambiemos de tema- suplicó Tomoyo, más que nada para verse a salvo de las preguntas de Sakura

-Chicas!- exclamó de repente Gary posándose frente a ellas –tengo un magnífico plan!

Sakura pareció gruñir, girando los ojos

-De que se trata?- preguntó Tomoyo curiosa

-Qué les parece si mañana, como tenemos día libre. . .- el tono de Gary se escuchaba misterioso, como si fuese a decir la cosa más grande y magnífica del mundo –nos vamos a tomar un café!- exclamó triunfal

-Me parece perfecto!- dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo, sin embargo, al voltear a Sakura, se llevaron una terrible decepción

-Vayan ustedes- dijo de manera cortante, mientras comenzaba a caminar seriamente. Gary y Tomoyo la observaron. Sus entusiastas sonrisas se habían borrado de sus rostros

-Pero porqué?- reclamó Gary haciendo un puchero, mientras ambos se acercaban a Sakura

Ella no hacía caso

-Ojitos!

-Vamos, Sakura, qué pierdes con ello?- Tomoyo trataba de convencerla, pero la chica se mantenía firme en su decisión.

Y así continuaron, utilizando sus más variadas tretas para hacer que Sakura las acompañara a tomar un café

-Haber, ojitos- dijo firmemente Gary poniéndose en pose gay –dinos porqué no quieres ir

Sakura suspiró pesadamente

-De acuerdo- dijo –les diré, sólo si prometen que después de esto me dejaran en paz

-Me parece bien- opinó Tomoyo

-Sipi!

-De acuerdo: en primer lugar, no tengo ganas de salir. En segundo lugar, no tengo dinero para estar gastando en lujos, porque por si ustedes no saben, estoy desempleada. En tercer lugar, ir a tomar un café es cosa de niñitas. En cuarto lugar, no soy muy buena compañía. Y en quinto lugar, mi tía jamás me dejaría ir

Tomoyo y Gary permanecieron silenciosos, escuchando la larga lista de excusas que tenía Sakura para no ir

-De acuerdo, si no quieres ir, mejor dilo- dijo Gary

-Oh, cierto, y en sexto lugar NO QUIERO IR!- aseguró ella dando por terminada la discusión. Caminó rápidamente a la casa de su tía, mientras Tomoyo y Gary se quedaron ahí, procesando la cantidad de cosas que Sakura había dicho

-No quiere ir. . .- suspiró resignada y entristecida Tomoyo

-Claro que quiere ir, Tomy, sólo que Sakura es muy tímida para aceptarlo!- argumentó él, como si llevara años conociendo a Sakura

Ya sé!- exclamó de repente –tengo una maravillosa idea!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Un hermoso día.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, y a pesar de eso, no hacía mucho calor. No había ni una sola nube, así que el cielo brillaba, transparente y azul.

Olía delicioso el ambiente, y Sakura podía percibirlo. Sentada en el porche trasero de la inmensa casona. Admirando el bello jardín, pues a pesar de que su tía era un ogro, y su prima una bruja, ese espacio se mantenía impecable.

Había lavado la camiseta que Li le había prestado días atrás, tendida ahora al calor del sol.

Su alma estaba tranquila, tan sólo viendo esa playera azul rey resaltando en el verde prado.

Aún recordaba ese momento, cuando él, inesperadamente, le había brindado su ayuda, sin ella pedírselo.

Era sorprendente la claridad con que recordaba aquél momento: cada sonrisa de Li, su mirada, su cabello, sus ojos. Todo podía rememorarlo

-Eres una tonta, Sakura- se dijo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas

Y cómo no recordarlo, si era imposible olvidarlo. ¿Qué tenía ese niñito rico tan diferente a los demás?

-Lo que pasa es que te estás volviendo loca- murmuró para sí

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus negaciones, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando volvió la vista a aquella playera, que en esos momentos se mecía suavemente por el viento.

Quizá estaba enloqueciendo, pero eso no le preocupaba, pues era algo demasiado bello.

Escuchó, en la lejanía, lejos de su mente que tocaban el timbre de la casa. No se movió ni un centímetro, pues seguramente no era para ella. Así que siguió contemplando el día y la playera de Li, sentada cómodamente en el cobertizo trasero.

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Bu-buenas tardes. . .- saludó tímidamente Tomoyo

Frente a ellos, se alzaba la imponente señora de la casa. Tan seria y estirada como siempre, vestida completamente de negro. Los inspeccionaba a ambos con la mirada, provocando un leve escalofrío en sus cuerpos

-Está Sakura?- preguntó Gary al ver que la gran señora no decía nada

-Aquí no vive- aseguró violentamente, mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Gary y a Tomoyo extrañados por esa muestra de "cortesía"

-Vaya- exclamó Gary después de que se recuperó de la impresión –parece que la mamá de Sakura no es muy amable

Tomoyo sonrió. Algo le decía que ella no era su madre.

Comenzaron a caminar, y antes de que avanzaran mucho, escucharon que alguien les llamaba

-Pst! Chicos- murmuraban, así que ellos voltearon

-Es a nosotras?- preguntó Gary, mientras veía a la regordeta señora

-Si- ellos se acercaron. Estaba a un costado de la casa, cerca de la entrada de la cocina

-Buscan a Sakura?- preguntó la cocinera, mientras los chicos afirmaban –Vengan, los llevaré con ella

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Parecía ser un buen día: nadie la había molestado hasta ese momento, ni su odiosa prima Yukian, así que por esa razón era bueno.

Estaba en su habitación. Decidió escribir historias mientras la playera de Li se secara

Li. . .

Diablos, tenía que dejar de pensar urgentemente en él, pues a pesar de sentirse inspirada para escribir, no lograba tener otro pensamiento más que su rostro

Kero paseaba por ahí. Ese gato dorado, de ojos brillantes, regordeto y alegre, buscando sólo caricias y comida. Y siendo en ese momento su única compañía.

Toc toc.

Tocaron de repente a la puerta, mientras ésta se abría lentamente

-Sakura?- preguntó la cocinera asomando con cuidado la cabeza –hay alguien que te busca

Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras guardaba su libreta de anotaciones con rapidez. Alguien la buscaba? A ella? Ese día sí que era extraño

De repente, la puerta se abrió completamente, dejando al descubierto a Tomoyo y Gary, quienes sonreían con alegría

-Hola ojitos!- exclamó Gary –sorpresa!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-. . .y como no quisiste ir a tomar un café con nosotras, decidimos traer el café aquí- explicó Gary

Muy a regañadientes Sakura los había admitido en su habitación. Sin embargo, su molestia le pasó pronto. Gary y Tomoyo tenían un especial don para ponerla de buen humor

Gary colocó varios vasos desechables que contenían café caliente sobre el escritorio de Sakura, mientras ella se apresuraba a recibir varias servilletas y panecillos que en ese momento llevaba la alegre cocinera

-Si se les ofrece algo, háganmelo saber- dijo ella antes de retirarse

-Qué señora tan linda!- expresó Gary mientras repartía las bebidas –Es café irlandés, delicioso! Lástima que no quisiste ir, ojitos, había unos chicos tan apuestos!- varias estrellitas brillaron en los ojos de Gary

-Tienes una habitación muy linda, Sakura- aseguró Tomoyo mientras dejaba que a Gary se le pasara su ataque de ternura

Aunque Sakura no dijo nada

-Si ojitos, y es muy original que la tengas en el ático!

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Ella jamás había decidido instalarse en el ático, menos cuando tenía una seria fobia a los fantasmas

-Ahhh, un kitty!- exclamó viendo a Kero, y dirigiéndose a él –qué bonito, cómo se llama?

-Kero- murmuró Sakura

-Muy bello. Oh, y ellos, quienes son?- preguntó Gary mientras observaba una fotografía –oh Dios. . .no me digas que esta niña tan bonita eres tú?- señaló a una niña sonriente, de cabello corto y peinada con dos colitas

Tomoyo tomó la foto de manos de su amigo

-Kawaii!- exclamó –que linda! Oh jo jo jo- y justo como Gary había estado, Tomoyo tenía estrellitas en los ojos, mientras una enorme gota resbalaba tras la cabeza de Sakura

-Ellos son tus padres?- interrogó Tomoyo cuando estuvo más calmada

Sakura bajó la cabeza levemente, dando un sorbo a su café

-Entonces la señora que nos abrió y nos cerró la puerta. . .- recordó Gary –no es tu mamá?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque, un momento!

-Les cerró la puerta?- preguntó sorprendida

-Si, bueno, algo así

Sakura pareció enfurecer; su tía no tenía derecho de hacerle eso a sus amigas!

Amigas?

-Entonces- interrumpió Tomoyo sus pensamientos –ellos quiénes son?

Sakura observó la foto. En ella, sus padres salía abrazados y en medio de ese abrazo, se encontraba Sakura. Más atrás, su hermano mayor

-Mis padres- respondió con simpleza, dando otro sorbo

-Vaya- murmuró Gary observando detenidamente la fotografía –te pareces mucho a tu mamá. . .

-Qué ocurrió, Sakura?- preguntó con delicadeza Tomoyo

-Murieron- respondió simplemente, y después de eso, se produjo un tenso silencio

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 14 años- aseguró Tomoyo con tristeza –Él y yo éramos inseparables, él era mi héroe, mi mejor amigo. Pero por desgracia le detectaron cáncer- Gary y Sakura escuchaban atentamente –y poco después murió- Tomoyo sonrió acongojada –yo dejé de creer en muchas cosas y pensé que no había nada por lo qué luchar en la vida. Pero estaba muy equivocada

Miró significativamente a Sakura

-Y a pesar de que él se fue, sé que la vida continúa, y estoy segura de que él se pondría muy triste si viera que yo me la paso llorando o maldiciendo. Así que decidí hacer cosas por las que él estuviera orgulloso

Más silencio

-Aunque aún me duele mucho. Quizá mi dolor no sea igual al tuyo, pero comparto tu pena, Sakura. Yo también lo amaba mucho- dijo con una sonrisa

Y Sakura se quedó sin palabras, pensando en lo dicho por Tomoyo. . .era tan fácil de decir, pero muy difícil de hacer

-Yo también perdí a alguien muy especial- intervino Gary tristemente –cuando tenía ocho años, una serie de desgracias vino sobre mi familia. Primero, se perdió mi hámster favorito: "Hámtaro", después, el pequeño corazón de mi tortuga "Conchita" dejó de latir, y por último, mi canario "Piojo" quedó tieso una mañana. . .Fue muy difícil de superar. . .

Tomoyo y Sakura cayeron de espalda, estilo ánime. Y a pesar de ello, Gary seguía tan serio, bebiendo su café

-Eres un tonto!- reclamó Sakura, logrando la risa de Tomoyo

-Porqué, fue una gran pérdida para mí- se defendió el chico, comenzando a reír también

Y por extraño que parezca, Sakura también rió, y mucho

-Lo que quiero decir- dijo Gary cuando estuvo todo más calmado –es que es muy bello estar así, ahora, compartiendo nuestras desgracias, y ayudándonos por lo que aprendió cada una- su voz se escuchaba maternal –y es mejor aún, que podamos escuchar por primera vez tu risa, Sakura

Un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, mientras avergonzada bajaba la cabeza.

Quizá, después de todo, no era tan malo tener algunos amigos. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Que horror! Estoy tan aburrida!

Yukian paseaba por toda la casa, sin nada que hacer

-Y hace tanto calor!- gruñó malhumorada

Se sentó en la sala, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón

-Si tan solo esa tonta estuviera en casa. . .

Los empleados habían decidido mentir un poco a Yukian. Le habían dicho que Sakura había salido a comprar algunas cosas, ya que de lo contrario, ella estaría molestándola, a Sakura y a sus nuevas amigas

Desesperada, dio una vuelta más, tratando de acomodarse en el sillón. Pero nada. Seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad aburrida. . .

Resopló con fuerza, mientras dirigía su gris mirada a la ventana que daba al jardín

Y la vio. . .

Hondeando graciosamente al viento. Brillando en todo su esplendor, colgada bajo las delicadas caricias del sol.

-Eso. . .yo lo conozco

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana. La abrió para observar mejor la tela

Y al analizarla mejor, recordó todo

Alguna vez se la vio puesta a Li. . .bueno, la traía puesta, pero ella se la quitó. . .en uno de sus tantos "encuentros", donde alguno de los dos siempre quedaba sin su prenda interior

-Esa playera, es de Shaoran- se dijo extrañada –Y si mal no recuerdo, se la regaló Meikyo. . .Pero qué hace aquí. . .?

Trató de acordarse si alguna vez ella se la había llevado por equivocación. Pero no, porque no podía llevar a casa los pecados cometidos; además, si Meikyo viera alguna vez esa prenda en su casa. . .No quería ni pensar en lo mucho que eso enojaría a Meikyo. . .

-A menos que. . .- su mente comenzó a carburar –no, ella no pudo. . .- aunque desechó esos pensamientos, porque parecía muy absurdos. . . –Y si fuera posible?

Sonrió con malicia. Sólo había una forma de descubrir si su prima había llevado esa playera a su casa. Bueno, en realidad había muchas formas de descubrirlo, pero a ella sólo se le ocurrió una.

Con rapidez, corrió a buscar unas tijeras, y se dirigió acechante hacia la prenda, mientras sus ojos brillaban orgullosos

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-. . .y entonces Tomy? Nos dirás si te gusta el profesor?- preguntaba Gary con la mirada brillante. Y a pesar que Sakura no hacía preguntas, ese tema le interesaba muchísimo.

La tarde estaba llegando, y por las ventanas, entraba la cálida luz del sol vespertino. Un delicioso ambiente llenaba la habitación, en donde las tres "chicas" habían hablado sin parar las últimas dos horas.

-Claro que no me gusta- negaba Tomoyo, con un tenue sonrojo, mientras acariciaba a Kero, que dormitaba en su regazo

-Si claro. Y entonces porqué siempre te le quedas viendo embobada?- cuestionó con actitud detectivesca el chico gay –además, cuando lo ves siempre brillan tus ojitos!

Sakura sonrió bajando la cabeza. Vaya que Gary era muy astuto para descubrir cosas

-Ojitos, deberías ayudarme a desenmascararla!- se quejó él, con actitud ofendida –Si nunca lo haces, cómo voy a poder lograrlo?- ahora, bajo sus ojos cascaditas caían graciosamente

-Bueno, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que a Daidouji le gusta Eriol- dijo con simpleza Sakura, ocasionando una gran sonrisa en Gary y una gran sorpresa en Tomoyo

-Gracias ojitos! Sabía que me apoyarías!

-Pero. . .- trató de defenderse Tomoyo. Aunque ni Gary ni Sakura escuchaban, ya que ambos reían, el primero a carcajadas, y la segunda tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Y Tomoyo al verlos, decidió no reclamar más. De acuerdo, jamás aceptaría que le gustaba Eriol, pero no le molestaba que Sakura y Gary lo supieran, ya que sabía que en nadie más podría confiar.

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Qué día tan agradable!- exclamó Gary

-Es verdad- afirmó Tomoyo –deberíamos hacer esto más seguido

Sakura no dijo nada, aunque su rostro estaba sereno, indicador de que ella también la había pasado muy bien.

-Cuando quieras invitarnos a tu casa nuevamente- propuso Gary

-Yo no recuerdo haberlos invitado- se quejó Sakura, pero Gary y Tomoyo sólo sonrieron apenados

-Bueno, fue un placer venir a verte Sakura- se despidió Tomoyo cortésmente. Los tres estaban en la puerta de salida, en la cocina, pues por la entrada principal era más probable que su tía las viera

-Nos vemos mañana ojitos- dijo Gary

Ambos se alejaron, con un buen sabor de boca. Claro, después de desmentir a Tomoyo cualquiera se sentiría bien.

-Vaya, vaya- una cruel voz se escuchó detrás de Sakura, justo cuando ella cerraba la puerta –Porqué no me dijiste que Tomy me había venido a visitar, primita?

Sakura no hizo mucho caso a Yukian, y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a su habitación; y justo al pasar junto a ella, aseguró:

-Porque no vino a visitarte a ti- su voz estaba mezclada con burla y malicia, cosa que provocó aún más el enojo de Yukian

Pero trató de contenerse. Sabía que tenía de su lado una acción que enfurecería a Sakura

-Por cierto- dijo con saña y dulzura fingida, lo cual preocupó a Sakura –de casualidad era tuya una playera que estaba en el jardín?

Era?

Sakura se detuvo al instante, alarmada

-Vaya- se burló Yukian –parece que sí

-Qué hiciste, Doihara?- Sakura comenzaba a irritarse

-Nada- respondió con fingida inocencia –aunque, esa playera era de hombre

Era?

-No creo que sea tuya, primita- recalcó Yukian, y dentro del pecho de Sakura, su corazón se agitaba violentamente

-Qué hacías con esa playera?- preguntó Yukian, arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras, una a una, lentamente

-Eso no te importa- respondió Sakura en el mismo tono

Yukian hizo un rápido movimiento, empujando violentamente a Sakura contra la pared, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared detrás de la castaña; colocando las tijeras con las que había cometido su crimen cerca de su cuello, y con mirada amenazante

-Claro que me importa- susurró peligrosamente, frente al rostro de Sakura, pero ella no se inmutó –esa playera es de Shaoran

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa; y a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la cocina, Yukian pudo ver que ella se burlaba

Presionó aún más las filosas tijeras contra el cuello de Sakura, sintiendo satisfacción cómo la piel suave de la castaña se hundía junto con las tijeras

-Hazlo, Yukian- la retó Sakura –de cualquier forma no te atreves, porque siempre has sido una cobarde

Yukian frunció aún más el ceño. Y si seguía viendo el rostro sonriente de Sakura, cometería un delito. Así que aflojó su ira, y retiró el filoso instrumento

-Odiaría manchar mis manos con tu apestosa sangre- aseguró burlándose –De cualquier forma, ahí tienes

Lanzó a Sakura lo que parecía ser un pedazo de trapo. Y al examinarlo mejor, se llevó una terrible sorpresa

-Qué hiciste?- preguntó horrorizada

-Yo? Nada. . .Ah, hablas de eso, bueno, sólo lo decoré un poco

La playera de Li se presentaba frente a ella, hecha trizas

-Porqué lo hiciste?- gritó enfurecida Sakura, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira

-Vaya, no creí que te fuera a molestar tanto. Aunque yo que tú, me preocuparía por otras cosas. Qué le vas a decir a Shaoran cuando vea que rompiste su playera favorita?

-Pero yo no lo hice!

-Ay Sakura, pero él jamás te creerá, simplemente querrá matarte cuando vea que la playera que le regaló su linda Meikyo está rota, gracias a tus celos- Yukian hablaba con dulzura y complacencia

-Eres una tonta!- gruñó furibunda la castaña, aunque Yukian no hacía caso. Dando saltitos, se dirigió a su habitación

-Ya quiero que sea mañana- decía con alegría –jamás me perderé tu humillación ante él

Y Sakura simplemente se quedó ahí, en esa oscuridad, con lo que fuera la playera de Li entre sus manos

Qué diablos le diría? Y aunque le dijera la verdad, él jamás le creería, porque Yukian era su amante, y ella. . .ella no era ni su amiga. . .

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Lágrimas de rabia, coraje y tristeza. Porqué le importaba tanto esa tonta playera?

Y porqué le acongojaba tanto darse cuenta que ella no era nada para él?. . .

No se le ocurría nada. Tan sólo esperar al día siguiente. Sin duda, Yukian correría a contarle a Shaoran lo que había pasado. Por supuesto, culpándola a ella, así que no le quedaba más por hacer más que esperar

Oh no?

De repente, una pequeña luz brilló dentro de ella.

Su hada madrina? Un ángel?

No

Sólo era una idea que se le había ocurrido. Quizá podría funcionar, quizá no. Pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Una pequeña esperanza entre su sufrimiento.

Con rapidez, corrió a su habitación, buscando un número telefónico. Lo marcó y esperó. Mientras su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Señorita Tomoyo, alguien la busca- dijo una empleada mientras entregaba el teléfono a la chica

Ya había llegado a su casa, que por cierto era grande y hermosa. Producto del trabajo de su madre, gran empresaria en el mundo de los juguetes, y otros negocios

-Habla Tomoyo- dijo amablemente mientras sostenía el teléfono

-Estás bien?- preguntó a la persona –Si. . .claro. . .si. . .de acuerdo. . .bueno, pero. . .oh, está bien. . .en 15 minutos?. . .ok. . .Ahí nos vemos. . .bye

Colgó el teléfono, dando un suspiro. Con rapidez sorprendente, corrió a vestirse y a tomar algunas cosas que tal vez necesitaría. Y estaba muy emocionada, con brillo en los ojos, tomó su cámara fotográfica y se dispuso a salir. . . seguida de gran parte de sus guardaespaldas

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Tenías mucho esperando?- preguntó la amatista vestida de detective

-No, acabo de llegar- Sakura estaba recargada en un árbol, en el parque del Rey Pingüino. Su cara aún seguía siendo de preocupación. Llevaba un bolso con ella.

-Y qué ocurrió?- interrogó Tomoyo con seriedad; la urgencia con la que le había hablado Sakura la había consternado, y sin más detalles, accedió a ayudarle

-Bueno, es una larga historia

Sakura comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, la inteligente acción que Yukian había hecho y lo angustiada que estaba ahora ella en tratar de hacer algo

-Y si le dices la verdad a Shaoran?- propuso Tomoyo cuando Sakura terminó de relatar

-Ya lo había pensado- confesó –pero yo se que él no me va a creer. . .

-Estoy segura de que Shaoran pensará con inteligencia- aseguró Tomoyo, pero Sakura no estaba muy convencida

-Él no me creerá- dijo decepcionada –además, Yukian es su amiga, y yo. . .yo no soy nada

Bajó su cabeza con tristeza y desilusión; nuevamente ese sentimiento de no ser nada para él le molestaba. Y Tomoyo se percató de su situación. Por una parte, se sentía sumamente feliz de que Sakura al fin pudiera confiar en ella; pero por otra, deseaba que eso jamás hubiera pasado. De qué servía tener la confianza de esa chica si era infeliz?

-De acuerdo, creo saber lo que piensas- dijo Tomoyo más animada –pero para hacerlo, debes cambiar tu actitud de desesperanza. Ya verás que todo se solucionará

Una enorme sonrisa cubrió el perfecto rostro de Tomoyo, devolviéndole un poco de ánimo a Sakura

-Ahora, qué debemos hacer primero?

Pusieron manos a la obra. Con rapidez, Sakura sacó la playera hecha harapos del bolso que llevaba

-Vaya, parece que Yukian lo hizo con odio- exclamó Tomoyo al ver el estado de la prenda

Buscaron la etiqueta, que para su suerte, estaba intacta

-"Mossimo"- leyó (N.A. cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia) y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría

-Yo conozco una tienda!- expresó Tomoyo mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura y comenzaba a arrastrarla (literalmente) hacia el auto en el que había llegado –Está en el centro comercial al que seguido voy, quizá ahí encontremos una playera parecida a esta

Se dirigieron a gran velocidad al lugar que Tomoyo había nombrado. Por suerte, aún no era muy tarde. La mayoría de las tiendas cerraban cerca de las ocho y media, y apenas eran las ocho

Pero cuando llegaron al centro comercial:

-Creí que más tiendas estarían abiertas. . .-comentó desilusionada Tomoyo

Se encontraban en la parte central de aquella urbe de tiendas; y con terror, vieron cómo la gran mayoría de locales estaban cerrando en ese momento

-Y ahora qué?- se preguntó Sakura con desesperación

-Mira!- exclamó Tomoyo feliz, señalando hacia un local –Es "Mossimo"! y aún está abierta!

Comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Y con asombro, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la excelente condición que tenía Sakura, pues logró rebasarla en cuestión de segundos.

Comenzaban a cerrar la tienda, y ellas aún no llegaban al lugar. Así que Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y con fuerza, gritó un prolongado:

-NOOOOO!

Mientras se lanzaba como lo haría un arquero tratando de detener la pelota que va justo a la red

Y lo logró. Pudo detener al empleado que cerraba la puerta, ya que la mitad de su cuerpo quedó adentro, y la mitad afuera

-Lo lograste, Sakura!- gritó emocionada Tomoyo llegando al lugar

-Lo lamento, pero ya cerramos- anunció el empleado

-Pues yo lo siento más!- dijo enfurecida Sakura –pero aún no salgo de su tienda, así que aún puedo comprar algo!

Después de la acción casi suicida de Sakura, comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente por toda la tienda. Revolviendo la ropa que recién habían acomodado

-No está!- decía Sakura exasperada, y con los nervios de punta –no está el mismo maldito modelo!

-Quizá si me dicen que buscan, podría ayudarles- se ofreció el empleado

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza

-Vamos, Sakura, él podría encontrar todo más rápido- intervino Tomoyo tratando de convencerla

-De acuerdo, pero no tendrás propina por esto- Sakura extendió con recelo la playera

El empleado, con aire de sabiduría, observó el harapo, inspeccionándolo detenidamente

-Mmm. . .este modelo salió hace aproximadamente medio año; cinco meses, dos días, tres horas, para más exactitud. Fue diseñado por el señor Michael Hordonsky, llegándole la inspiración una noche, mientras bebía café en su mansión. El modelo fue vendido a _Mossimo, Inc.,_ al instante, quien lo compró por 200 dólares. Está hecho de 100 algodón, al igual que los hilos de su bordado. La costura es casi 100 fina, ya que tiene, según veo, algunos errores en el hilado. Lo lamento, pero es toda la información que les puedo proporcionar, ya que es lo único que sé de este modelo

Tomoyo y Sakura escuchaban estupefactas el relato acerca de la fabricación de la prenda

-Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo, fue hecho en las empresas localizadas en. . .

-Maldita sea!- gritó Sakura irritada –no queremos saber nada de la fabricación de esta playera! Lo único que queremos saber es en dónde están estos modelos!

Sakura bufaba. Parecía una bestia hambrienta, tratando de alcanzar a su comida

-Bueno, eso me hubieran dicho antes- dijo el empleado con tranquilidad –siento informarle que debido a los errores en su elaboración, este modelo fue puesto en oferta hace unos meses. Desde entonces, ya no han vuelto a sacar de este tipo. Además de que tuvo muy baja venta en el mercado, ya que por sus horribles colores, ningún comprador la quería, esto ocasionó que. . .

El empleado siguió hablando, mientras Sakura veía irse sus esperanzas por el caño

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba con gran desconsuelo

Tomoyo sabía que no había nada que hacer. Si ese modelo ya no estaba en el mercado, entonces ya no habría más en ningún lado.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba, eso quería decir que Meikyo había comprado esa playera (que por cierto era horrorosa) en oferta? Y una playera con grandes fallas de elaboración? Vaya, que chica tan. . .Bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Aunque, quizá era la playera favorita de Shaoran por el hecho de que Meikyo se la hubiera regalado. . .aunque estuviera horrible. . . De acuerdo, hay que dejar esos pensamientos que por ahora están de más. Así que Tomoyo volteó a ver a la pobre chica, quien veía desanimada al suelo.

-Sakura. . .- susurró

Ella suspiró lentamente

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Tomoyo, todo está perdido. . .- dijo ella con tristeza

Aunque, un momento. . .ella le había dicho Tomoyo? Eso sí que era nuevo! Y eso le dio grandes esperanzas a Tomoyo de algún día ser amiga de Sakura!

Con renovados ánimos, respiró con fuerza. Se le había ocurrido una nueva idea

-De acuerdo, Sakura. No es momento para lamentaciones- dijo con firmeza, preocupando un poco a la castaña –Quizá no encontramos la misma playera, pero mírala, realmente es horrible. Yo propongo que busques un nuevo modelo y se la des, con una disculpa, claro está. Quizá se moleste un poco, pero conociéndolo, lo va a entender

Habló tan rápido que necesitó de una gran bocanada de aire al terminar. Aunque Sakura aún necesitó más tiempo para procesar todo lo que había dicho

-Tu crees?- preguntó temerosa

-Acaso dudas? Con quien estoy hablando entonces?- Tomoyo parecía general del ejército –parece que tú no eres la Sakura Kinomoto tan confiada e imperturbable que yo conozco- Sakura pareció avergonzarse, Tomoyo tenía razón –ahora, levanta la mirada, quita esa cara de preocupación y esos hombros los quiero arriba!- Sakura hacía lo que Tomoyo decía –Vayamos a buscar otra playera

Ambas inhalaron fuertemente aire, y se dispusieron a buscar una nueva playera. Pero el empleado las despertó de sus renovadas esperanzas

-Señoritas, lamento decirles que cerramos en un minuto, y en un minuto desconectaremos el sistema. Así que no creo que alcancen a comprar algo

Como impulsadas por un motor extraño, Sakura y Tomoyo comenzaron a buscar una playera. Revolviendo nuevamente la ropa, Sakura negaba a cada prenda que tomaba, o que Tomoyo le presentaba

-Demasiado rojo. . .demasiado feo. . .demasiado gay. . .muy exótica. . .muy seria. . .mucho rosa. . .muy grande. . .pequeña. . .extraña!. . .común. . .incombinable. . .oscura. . .PERFECTA!

Sakura encontraba una playera al fin. Corrió a la caja, cinco segundos antes de que apagaran el sistema

-LO LOGRÉ!- gritó

-Son 59.99 dólares- anunció la cajera (N.A. por desgracia, el dólar es universal. . .u.u)

-Qué, tanto dinero por una estúpida playera? Acaso está hecha de oro?- exclamó sacando su cartera –de acuerdo, aquí tiene!- dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada –pero le hago saber que jamás volveré a su apestosa tienda!- prometió tomando el paquete con la playera y saliendo del local

Afuera, ya todo estaba apagado

-Misión cumplida!- expresó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo su cámara apuntando al rostro aliviado de Sakura

Ella suspiraba. Vaya día. Ahora sólo quedaba entregar la nueva playera a Shaoran y esperar su respuesta. . .Simplemente no quería que llegara el lunes. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Sakura se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol. El mismo que siempre la había acogido. Parecía estar triste y pensativa, y a su lado, un paquete descansaba

-Qué ocurre, ojitos?- preguntó Gary, quien llegaba junto a Tomoyo

-Hay otro problema- suspiró Sakura –cómo le diré todo?

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque Gary no entendía nada

-De qué me perdí?- preguntó con una de esas poses que hacen los gay

Tomoyo le contó lo ocurrido un día anterior

-Y porqué no me avisaron? Pude haberles ayudado! Yo sé cómo luciría mejor Shao!- Gary parecía ofendido, mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos

-Lo lamento Gary- dijo Sakura –pero era cosa de vida o muerte

-Bueno, te perdonaré si me muestras la playera

-No te preocupes- intervino Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa –de cualquier forma, grabé todo con mi cámara!

-De verdad? Jamás me lo perdería!

Sakura extendió el paquete a Gary, quien comenzó a sacar la prenda. Primero sacó la antigua playera

-Ush!- exclamó con cara de enfado –acaso esta es la playera que esa perra de Meikyo le regaló? Está horrible! Bueno, todo se parece a su dueño- a continuación sacó la nueva prenda –WOW! Si fuera hombre, esta me encantaría!

Tenía frente a él una playera verde, del mismo tono de los ojos de Sakura; en el frente, y como único adorno, un dragón chino estaba enrollado en color negro, mientras que encima de él, estaba el nombre del dragón escrito en letras chinas (N.A. nada del otro mundo)

-Mira, como tus ojos!- señaló Gary –estoy seguro de que le encantará. Y no te preocupes ojitos, nosotras te ayudaremos, sólo tienes que decirle. . .

Se quedaron ahí lo que restaba del descanso, dando asesoría a Sakura, quien escuchaba atentamente lo que ellos proponían, y agradeciéndolo de todo corazón

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Shao?- la fingida ternura de Yukian hizo que cada uno de los poros de Shaoran se erizaran

-Qué pasa, Yukian?- preguntó

-Yo. . .yo estoy tan alarmada y triste- comenzó, con aquella inocencia que ella jamás tuvo

-Ah sí? Porqué?- Shaoran no tomaba mucha importancia. En ese momento se encontraba practicando tiros en la cancha, junto con algunos amigos

-Quería preguntarte si alguna vez le has prestado algo a mi prima, Sakura- Y lo obtuvo, al fin la atención del chico se posaba en ella

-A Kinomoto? No lo recuerdo, porqué?

Aquí Yukian sonrió con malicia

-Es que me pareció haber visto una playera tuya en mi casa; una muy parecida a la que Meikyo te dio alguna vez. . .La recuerdas?

Entonces Shaoran se acordó de todo lo que pasó aquella tarde en la que había visto a Sakura, empapada y triste

-Ah, si- dijo con simpleza

-Qué terrible!- exclamó Yukian, aún más acongojada

-Porqué?- Shaoran comenzó a alarmarse

-Es que. . .bueno, yo sé que no me corresponde a mí, pero. . .Shaoran, Sakura destrozó tu playera- comentó yendo al grano

-Qué?

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera!- Yukian fingía inocencia –pero ella así lo hizo! Yo tan sólo le comenté que esa playera te la había regalado Meikyo, y ella pareció enloquecer, estaba muy celosa!- Yukian estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esperando algún abrazo de Shaoran para consolarla. Pero eso jamás ocurrió

-De verdad lo hizo?- cuestionó incrédulo

-No me crees?- Yukian pareció enfadada, pero al instante volvió con su inocencia –Bueno, yo ya te informé. Me entristeció mucho ver que mi única prima hacía esto, y a ti, querido Shaoran; tú se la prestaste con la mejor intención, y ella así te paga. . .En fin. De cualquier forma, tu ya estás informado. Y es obvio que ella tratará de negarlo, pero no dejes que eso te confunda. A veces ella finge mucha demencia.

Yukian se alejó, dejando esa semilla de duda en la mente de Shaoran. De verdad Sakura había hecho eso? Realmente no lo creía. Era obvio que no la conocía mucho, pero estaba seguro de que no era de ese tipo de personas que enloquecen gracias a los celos.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto, hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. Haber que pasaba

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Qué te pasa? Parece que alguien acabara de golpearte- Meikyo se burlaba de Yukian

Se la había encontrado en el camino, furiosa, murmurando un par de maldiciones

-Nadie me ha golpeado- aseguró de mala gana

-De acuerdo, pero no me grites. Ahora, cuéntame que pasó

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas es un gran plan- dijo Yukian –qué crees? Adivina quién tenía la playera que le regalaste a Shaoran?

Meikyo pareció ensombrecerse

-Quién?- preguntó amenazante

-Pues nada y nada menos que Basura Kinomoto- expresó triunfante Yukian

-Qué? Estás hablando en serio?

-Así es- aseguró la pelirroja

-Y porqué demonios esa niña tenía mi playera!- ahora si parecía furiosa

-Tranquila, no te enojes. Yo ya me encargué de eso. La rompí- dijo simplemente

Pero Meikyo quedó aún más en shock, sin poder entender absolutamente nada

-Que hiciste qué?- dijo, pensando que no había escuchado bien

-La rompí

-Porqué demonios hiciste eso?- interrogó enfurecida –está bien que no me costó mucho, pero porqué lo hiciste?

-Tranquilízate. Está todo bajo control. Acabo de hablar con Shaoran, y le dije que la tonta de mi prima lo había hecho. . .así que él piensa que la culpa es de ella

-Mmm. . .interesante

-Ahora, tu trabajo será el de la pobre víctima, y aprovecharás para culpar aún más a esa estúpida, y a dejarla más en ridículo.

Meikyo sonrió

-Yukian, no creí que tuvieras esa capacidad intelectual- Yukian quedó pensativa, analizando lo que Meikyo acababa de decir –olvídalo. De acuerdo, acusaré a esa basura. Qué genial es todo esto

Comenzó a sonreír aún más, con algo de maldad en su mirada. Claro que podía hacerse la víctima, y más frente a Shaoran

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Había llegado el término de clases, y aún no había podido platicar con ella, ya que parecía que Sakura se alejaba y lo evitaba cada que podía. Quizá sí había hecho eso. . .

Se encontraba en el salón de artes. No había nadie más que él, esperándola

Sin nada que hacer más que esperar, se dispuso a conocer un poco más el lugar. En uno de los rincones, se encontraba un escritorio, con varias hojas desparramadas sobre él. Quien lo usara, no debía ser muy ordenado.

Sin interés alguno, comenzó a pasar cada hoja, hasta que vio un cuaderno. Parecía algo viejo.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más cerca, y lo abrió.

Había varios dibujos hechos a manos, con lápiz y carboncillo. Muy buenos, por cierto. También, habían varios poemas escritos ahí, quizá por la misma mano.

Las lágrimas me empapan Inundando mi alma 

_Mi corazón se ahoga_

Recordaba haber leído en alguna parte ese pequeño pensamiento. . .Pero no lograba acordarse del todo.

De repente, al dar vuelta a una de sus hojas, se encontró con una foto. La misma que Tomoyo y Gary habían visto la tarde anterior. Donde una niñita hermosa de cabello corto peinado en colitas sonreía ampliamente, mientras dos mayores (que parecían ser sus padres) la abrazaban, y más atrás, otro individuo

Y al fijarse en sus ojos, reconoció el hermoso verde que los iluminaba

"Hermosa" pensó, sin tener alguna duda de que esa chica fuera. . .

-Li. . .?

Con rapidez, cerró el cuaderno al escuchar que le llamaban por detrás

Volteó, con el corazón agitado, dentro de su pecho. Y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Se ruborizó violentamente. Pero se controló al ver que la chica no hacía ni decía nada. Sólo permanecía ahí, observándolo profundamente, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro normalmente serio. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Si!

Acabé el capítulo!

Al fin, y demasiado largo!

Uf. . .creo que les llevará una eternidad leerlo.

Jaja, tenía más para escribir, pero decidí dejarlo en incógnita, ojalá les haya gustado.

Por favor, quiero pedirle un grandísimo favor. AYÚDENME A LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS! Si? Se los suplico!

Porfitas!

Si lo hacen, prometo darles sorpresas futuras. . .

Ojalá y me ayuden, de cualquier forma, muchas gracias!

Ahora, con los comentarios!

**Ayin:** si, mi hermoso Shaoran es de lo más lindo. Que bueno que te gustó la aparición de Gary, quería algo que hiciera diferente todo. Ojalá y te siga gustando, jaja, porque sin duda él tendrá mucha participación. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos prontito

**HiKaRi-09:** que bien que te haya gustado mi fic, jeje, o Dios, ahora tendré que esforzarme más, por lo mientras, espero que este capítulo hay sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, y a mí! Jeje. Bueno. Nos leemos prontito, y gracias de verdad!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding:** hola, cómo sigues? Qué tal tus asuntos? Espero que todo siga mucho mejor. Ojalá que la vida te sonría en este momento, si no, entonces tú dale una sonrisa; aunque a veces pueda parecer imposible. . .créeme, a veces yo me pongo a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que mi vida no es la mejor de todas, y un montón de cosas, pero después recapacito y me doy cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. En fin. Desde aquí te mando un enorme abrazo. Y espero también que te haya agradado este capítulo. Sí tardé un poco más, pero es que me metí a trabajar y por las tardes asisto a clases de Hawaiano y tahitiano, jaja, y llegaba bastante cansada para tener inspiración. Pero aquí estoy. Y no te preocupes por Meikyo ni por Yukian, muy pronto tendrán su escarmiento, yo me encargo de eso, ñaca ñaca. Y me parece muy bien que leas carta a un ángel. Quizá después saque una versión renovada y corregida, pero sólo después. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre renuevas mi ánimo. Espero leerte muy pronto, te prometo que no tardaré tanto en la actualización. Un gran abrazo desde aquí. Cuídate mucho, y gracias!

**Arevyr:** jaja, no podría poner un capítulo diario, créeme que mi inspiración no es de diario. Y porqué no habría de tomarte en cuenta, si tu lo hiciste, era justo que yo también. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si no, ya sabes que con confianza puedes decírmelo, oky? Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, y gracias!

**Cari: **Hola, jaja, yo también estuve muy triste porque en el mundial de Alemania, perdió México contra Argentina. Tenía ganas de matarlos, pero en fin, cualquiera tenía que perder, y le tocó a mi querido México (que jamás habían jugado tan bien!). En fin, jaja. Y tu idea me parece bastante buena, tendré que pensar la forma de meterla a la historia, muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes por Meikyo y Yukian. . .de esas me encargo yo!. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te agrade el capítulo. Nos vemos próximamente!

**Celina Sosa:** Holita, me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo. Jaja, y Gary, que bello es, si no fuera Gay me lo comería a besos. En fin, muy pronto comienzan a aclararse las cosas, sólo que pues habrá quienes no dejen que eso pase, y precisamente Yukian y Meikyo, pero ya les llegará la hora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no olvides escribir eh?

**LulaBlack:** jaja, siii, el chico gay es genial, jaja, muy gracioso tu comentario, me hizo reír mucho. Bueno, sólo quiero decirte que para el próximo capítulo aún Shaoran seguirá babeando por Meikyo (bueno, y en algunos más), y es tan tonto, de verdad que sí está ciego. . .pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me agradó muchísimo. Espero que este capítulo te guste. . .si no, házmelo saber si? Nos vemos luego, y cuídate mucho!

**Satsuki Idaka:** Jajaja, yo también reí mucho con tu comentario. De verdad me agrada saber que te está gustando la historia, jaja, aún tengo lagrimitas en los ojos de haberme reído. Y si, Gary gay, estoy pensando en buscarle una pareja, jaja. . .pero no, Gary es único, ningún otro gay ocupará su lugar. Y en cuanto a Sakura y a Shaoran, hay muchas sorpresas en el futuro entre ellos dos, porque la cosa no puede ocurrir tan rápido (primero hay que golpear a Yukian y a Meikyo), y bueno, de repente surgen ideas, así que haber que pasa después. Y Eriol y Tomoyo, son unos tontos, ellos ya deberían unirse, lo malo es que generalmente no puede andar un maestro con una alumna. . .aunque pensándolo bien Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. . .buen punto. En fin, no te preocupes por Meikyo y Yukian. . .yo me encargaré de ellas. . .aún no sé como, pero lo haré. . .De verdad, agradezco mucho tu comentario, me hizo sentir muy bien (y que la historia no está tan mal), sólo espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, de cualquier forma sabes que acepto cualquier tipo de comentario oky? Y muchas gracias, nos veremos pronto!

**tere-chan:** que bueno que te está gustando la historia, y seee, pobre Sakura. . .pero al final todo se paga, no crees? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto oky? Bye!

**LIZETH:** oye, disculpa por no haberte enviado aún la canción, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda, lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando y asistiendo a clases de baile por las tardes, entonces no me quedaba mucho tiempo libre, pero te prometo que te lo enviaré, si es preciso, esta misma noche. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos pronto!

**Fallen Angel Yuri:** jaja, las fresas. . .eh olvidado incluirlas en la historia, jaja, tendré que ponerlas en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja, aunque creo que de nueva cuenta te dejaré con la duda con la continuación, sólo espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias y cuídate mucho!

**Aiko Mizuno:** de acuerdo, para tu complacencia, aquí esta otro capítulo, jeje, espero que te agrade, si no, házmelo saber si? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho, y nos leemos pronto!

**Cindel:** hola linda, cómo estás? Me agrada saber que te está gustando la historia (que de repente se torna un poco extraña. . .), ojalá te agrade el capítulo, que por cierto está algo más largo que los demás. . .en fin, yo quería seguirlo, pero ya era demasiado. Espero no tardar tanto con la actualización...Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos pronto!

**GABI:** hola! Jeje, aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste. Y bueno, la imagen de Sakura...eso muy pronto se verá. . .muy pronto. Y siii, S&S, me encanta esta pareja, de hecho, es mi favorita, cómo no hacer una historia con ellos, tan bellos y tontitos! Y de Tomoyo con Eriol. . .bueno, pues si, son alumno-profesor, aunque Fujitaka también era profesor de Nadeshiko. . .habrá que pensarlo bien. Ojalá te agrade la actualización, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto

Terminé GRACIAS!

En fin. Por cierto... ya voy a entrar a la escuela nuevamente... estoy tan triste, pero bueno, lo bueno es que a veces estoy inspirada en la escuela y me llevo un cuadernito para anotar las ideas, jeje

Por cierto, este capítulo estuvo más largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y muchas gracias a todos!

Nos vemos próximamente!


	9. Perdido en tus ojos

N. A.: Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles que si no entienden alguna palabra, por favor, díganme, porque no es el mismo tipo de lenguaje, aunque sea castellano, no son los mismos significados. Así que porfis, díganme si no entienden. . .o no se sientan ofendidos por alguna palabra que haya escrito, porque como les digo, no significa lo mismo en todas partes oky?

Gracias

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Y al fijarse en sus ojos, reconoció el hermoso verde que los iluminaba

"Hermosa" pensó, sin tener alguna duda de que esa chica fuera. . .

-Li. . .?

Con rapidez, cerró el cuaderno al escuchar que le llamaban por detrás

Volteó, con el corazón agitado, dentro de su pecho. Y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Se ruborizó violentamente. Pero se controló al ver que la chica no hacía ni decía nada. Sólo permanecía ahí, observándolo profundamente, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro normalmente serio. . .

-Yo. . .quería hablar contigo- comenzó Sakura, aproximándose a él sigilosamente, mientras Li permanecía cerca de aquél escritorio.

Con terror, Sakura se dio cuenta de que todo el guión que había ensayado junto con Tomoyo y Gary se había borrado de su mente

-Entonces es verdad- interrumpió Li sus pensamientos

Sakura bajó apenada la cabeza, avergonzada, esperando reproches por parte de él

-Quién te dijo?- interrogó Sakura al darse cuenta de que él permanecía silencioso. Ella sabía que Yukian iría a contarle una sarta de mentiras, pero quería saber qué le había dicho

-Eso no importa. Entonces. . .destrozaste mi playera?

Él estaba espectralmente serio, mirando profundamente a Sakura, con aquellos intensos ojos color ámbar, que ahora se tornaban más oscuros y sombríos que de costumbre.

-Yo. . .

-Porqué lo hiciste?- interrumpió con calma, pues a pesar de todo, no era un chico violento, pero esa serenidad desesperaba y angustiaba a Sakura –Acaso estás celosa de Meikyo?

Sakura volteó a verlo directamente, aguantando la mirada intensa del castaño sobre la suya

-De quién?- preguntó aturdida, y con esto, casi provoca que Shaoran cayera de espaldas

-De Meikyo- repitió

-Quién?

-De Sho!- exclamó un poco desesperado

-Ah. . .Sho!- entendió al fin ella –por supuesto que no estoy celosa de ella! Ni que tu me gustaras!

Aquí Sakura se ruborizó violentamente. Vaya mentira que acababa de decir.

Mentira? Claro que NO era una mentira, él realmente no le gustaba!

O si?

-Entonces, porqué lo hiciste?- Li intervino en sus pensamiento, salvándola de cierta forma de un dilema que comenzaba a ponerla de cabeza

-Li, lo siento de verdad. . .Pero te juro que hubiera hecho lo imposible por evitarlo- dijo ella con profunda honestidad, tratando de no mostrar toda la angustia que se arremolinaba dentro de ella

-Por evitarlo? Tú. . .-

Lo habrá hecho ella? Li parecía confundido. Porqué tendría que evitar ella algo así? Acaso lo hizo sin querer? O realmente ella no había sido?

Y entonces volteó a verla. Y le pareció ver en aquella chica cabizbaja y con expresión de tristeza, a la pequeña niña de colitas y de faceta dulce y alegre que había observado en aquella foto

Su expresión se suavizó al ver que la chica, discretamente, llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla, limpiando con cuidado una lagrimilla solitaria

-Sé que no puedo remediar lo hecho- Sakura pareció no haber hecho caso a las últimas palabras de Li –pero por favor, acepto esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento- extendió el pequeño paquete que llevaba en manos

Li no sabía si recibirlo, sin embargo, no dejaría a la chica con las manos extendidas hacia él. Así que dudoso, se acercó a tomar el pequeño obsequio de arrepentimiento que Sakura daba

A pesar que Sakura aún seguía con expresión angustiada, no perdía detalle de los gestos de Shaoran, mientras abría el paquete. En una de sus manos, aún llevaba en un envoltorio la camisa destrozada. Pero esa no la mostraría

-Wow!- exclamó en voz baja Shaoran, extendiendo la nueva playera frente a él

"sus ojos. . ."

Ese color era idéntico a sus ojos. Dirigió su oscura mirada a la de Sakura, encontrándose con sus verdes esmeraldas, tan similares a su nueva playera. Y nuevamente se ruborizó

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y decidió poner toda la atención en su nueva prenda de vestir, que siendo sinceros, estaba mucho mejor que la anterior

-Sé que jamás podré reponer lo perdido, porque tengo entendido que Sho te obsequió la playera que me prestaste; tampoco quiero presionarte para que me perdones. Sólo espero que no pienses de mí de la peor manera- dijo Sakura al ver que Shaoran no parecía dar alguna respuesta

Un momento. . .acaso ella había dicho "espero que no pienses de mí de la peor manera"? Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara Li?

Estaba tan confundida. Y es que. . .ya no sabía que pensar. Sabía y seguía con la firme opinión de que él era un niñito consentido, pero ese niñito consentido a veces era tan. . .lindo. . .bueno, no con ella, pero de lejos lo veía así.

Aunque por supuesto que ella odiaba a los chicos lindos, bueno, al menos eso pensaba. . .porque a él le quedaba muy bien ser lindo. . .

"Diablos, Sakura, piensa bien las cosas!" gritó para sí misma, aunque extrañamente su interior se negaba a escuchar

Y a pesar de que quería pensar cien por ciento de manera fría, algo en su interior le ordenó mirarlo a los ojos directamente. . .y así lo hizo

Levantó lentamente su mirada a el rostro del chico, para darse cuenta de que él contemplaba su regalo con una bella expresión infantil. Y lo observó detenidamente mientras hacía eso. Se veía tan tierno, con una sonrisita casi imperceptible. Tenía un rostro apuesto, enmarcado por aquél cabello castaño sedoso, que invitaba a acariciarlo, y que caía desordenado sobre su frente limpia y un tanto bronceada por el sol

Después, seguían sus ojos. Con una chispita de alegría que los hacía tan admirables. Ojos en forma de almendra, rasgados y brillantes, sobresaliendo su color, que ahora era más ámbar que hacía unos momentos, y sus pestañas tupidas dando una mejor forma.

Después, se dio cuenta de las perfectas curvas que formaban sus mejillas y su nariz, para llegar a los labios. Labios rojos y suaves a la vista, seductores y provocativos a cualquier mujer. . .pero ella no era cualquier mujer. . .Pero, qué se sentiría besar esos labios exquisitos?

Sintió sus mejillas arder, y decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Volvió a los ojos, y de repente, unos fugaces celos hacia Sho aparecieron en su mente. Ella era la que ocupaba los pensamientos del hermoso joven. Sólo ella, y nadie más. Y aunque no fuera así, qué probabilidad tenía Sakura de que Li alguna vez se diera cuenta de que existía?

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose desilusionada y furiosa. Cómo demonios podía tener esos pensamientos? Ella? La gran Sakura Kinomoto, fría, insensible e imperturbable?

Si tan sólo Li la mirara como veía a Meikyo. . .

-Buenas tardes, interrumpo algo?- y hablando de ella. . .

La linda chica de cabello miel apareció en la puerta, atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran, esa dulce mirada que Sakura comenzaba a anhelar

-Hola Meikyo!- saludó él con alegría, ajeno a los pensamientos e inspecciones que Sakura había hecho de él

Se acercó a la recién llegada, para recibirla, dejando a Sakura por detrás

"Como siempre pasa. . ." pensó la ojiverde

-Creí que ya te habrías ido, Shaoran, estuve buscándote por toda la escuela- dijo ella, con una tierna sonrisa

-De verdad?- Shaoran estaba complacido ante la importancia que Meikyo le daba –pues aquí sigo, y me da tanto gusto verte ahora

Meikyo sonrió, satisfecha y malvada. Pronto recordó el verdadero motivo que la llevaba ahí

-Y esta playera?- preguntó señalando la prenda que Li sostenía en sus manos

-Ah, es un regalo. Es genial, no lo crees?- Li de verdad parecía un niño pequeño, disfrutando su regalo. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír

Pero entre sus muestras de alegría, Shaoran no se percató de que Meikyo mostraba una terrible mirada de celos al ver la demostración de alegría que Shaoran hacía. Ella sabía la verdadera historia de aquella playera, pero lo que no sabía era que Kinomoto iría a comprar una playera, y mucho mejor que la que ella le había regalado a Shaoran!

El enojo cubrió su ser, inundándola de una escalofriante envidia. Pero había un plan que seguir, así que no podía ceder a sus instintos de destrucción

-De verdad?- preguntó ella con fingida alegría –quién te la regaló? Fuiste tú?- volteó a ver a Sakura, quien seguía apartada de ellos

Pero no contestó nada, sólo permaneció ahí, retirada y solitaria.

-Qué bueno que te hayas tomado esa muestra de cariño por Shaoran- expresó con ternura, acercándose a ella. Había visto la bolsa que llevaba Sakura –Sabes? Hace tiempo yo también le regalé una playera a Shaoran, y le encantó! Recuerdas esa playera, Shao?

Li trató de ocultar una expresión de asombro y espanto, mientras Sakura abría completamente los ojos. Acaso Yukian le había adelantado algo?

-Si. . .la recuerdo- respondió Li, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía mentir

-Hace mucho que no te la veo. . .cuándo te la pondrás?- preguntó ella, como de casualidad

Pero Li no podía seguir con la farsa. No era capaz de mentirle a su adorado ángel

-Yo. . .

Meikyo fingió una cara de tristeza

-Entonces. . .Yukian decía la verdad?- interrogó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas

Shaoran sintió que moría al ver que lágrimas inundaban aquellos ojos color miel que tanto veneraba

-Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Sakura, fingiendo que estaba dolida –acaso no te caigo bien?

Sakura sorprendida, arqueaba una ceja

-O estás celosa?- continuó con su interrogatorio, mostrando cada vez más desprecio hacia la castaña –qué te he hecho yo? Porqué me haces esto?

-Meikyo, por favor, déjanos explicarte- intervino Shaoran en defensa de Sakura, cosa que dejó atónitas a Kinomoto y a Sho. Ninguna de las dos esperaba esa muestra de protección hacia Sakura

Meikyo volteó peligrosamente a ella, con una feroz mirada en sus crueles ojos, y con rapidez, arrebató de las manos de Sakura aquella bolsa, sacando la destrozada prenda del interior

-Acaso no es prueba suficiente para decir que me tiene envidia?- preguntó con violencia Meikyo sosteniendo la prenda en lo alto –mira lo que ha hecho, Shaoran!

-No sabes cómo estuvieron las cosas- dijo calmadamente él, aunque un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica

-La estás defendiendo? La prefieres a ella más que a mí?- interrogó exasperada

-No se trata de eso- Li trataba de calmar los bríos de Sho –es sólo que. . .

-No digas más! Entiendo perfectamente- interrumpió con dolor ella, derramando lágrimas sobre las mejillas –no sé porqué lo hiciste- se dirigió a Sakura, quien permanecía inmune a sus ataques e incrédula a sus falsas muestras de dolor –pero es algo que me ha dañado en el alma- era muy buena actriz, representaba el drama de una manera tan perfecta –Y tu Shaoran,. . .ahora entiendo que no tengo mucha importancia en tu vida. . .creo que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos. . .y yo que tantas esperanzas albergaba

Su voz sonaba entrecortada y conmovedora. Li permanecía en silencio, sintiendo morir por hacer sufrir al ser que tanto adoraba. Con decepción, Meikyo comenzó a caminar a la salida, tratando de poner su mejor faceta de tristeza. Dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran, mirada que a él le partió el corazón en mil pedazos

Y sin decir más, se alejó

Y Sakura estaba acongojada. No por el falso berrinche que Meikyo había hecho. Si no porque Li se veía profundamente afectado. Nada de esto era culpa de él. La única culpa que había cometido había sido prestarle su playera. Y ahora él lo pagaba. Sabía lo mucho que Li quería a Meikyo, y ahora le dolía ver que él sufría por ella

Suspiró con tristeza.

De repente, escuchó que Li también comenzaba a salir del salón, dispuesto a alcanzar a Meikyo para darle explicaciones.

-Li!- lo detuvo antes de que se alejara aún más de ella.

Él volteó a ella, provocándole un profundo dolor en su corazón, porque su hermosa mirada ámbar mostraba una gran tristeza

-Yo. . .de verdad lo lamento- dijo con honestidad –jamás tuve la intención de lastimarte. . . ni a ella

Él la observó por unos segundos más, y sin hacer ningún comentario o expresión, se alejó corriendo en dirección de Sho

Y entonces comprendió que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, y no era que la estuviera buscando, sólo deseaba ser algo importante para él

Pero eso no era posible, porque en el preciso instante en que Meikyo entró en aquél salón, los hermosos ojos de Sakura se borraron de la mente del chico, quedando sólo la imagen de Meikyo, ocupando toda su atención

Sólo que Sakura no sabía eso, no sabía que Shaoran solía pensar en sus ojos. . .pero esos pensamientos eran tan débiles que se esfumaban con cualquier vientecillo. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Estúpida Yukian!- murmuraba Meikyo furibunda

Había llegado a un apartado de la escuela, y lejos de cualquier vista, comenzó a maldecir en contra de Doihara

-Tú y tus grandiosas bromas- decía en tono irónico, llena de una terrible rabia

Aunque trató de controlarse al escuchar que a lo lejos Shaoran le llamaba, y se acercaba a ella corriendo. Así que decidió poner el mismo rostro de tristeza que había puesto antes de salir del salón de artes

-Meikyo?- Shaoran dejó de correr, para acercarse con cautela a la chica, que le daba la espalda, y que parecía sollozar

-Por favor, déjame sola- pidió ella melancólicamente sin voltear a verlo

-Déjame hablar contigo- suplicó Shaoran profundamente afectado –las cosas no son lo que parecen

-Entonces?- Meikyo lo encaró mostrando la destrozada prenda –acaso esto no es prueba suficiente?

-No se quien haya echo eso- dijo con honestidad el chico, tomando la prenda de las manos de Meikyo

-Quién más? Fue ella, Shaoran!- aseguró, mientras en sus ojos se dejaban notar un oscuro odio

-No podemos estar seguros. Recuerda que Yukian vive en la misma casa- dijo como por casualidad Li, extrañado por la conducta de la chica

-Entonces pretendes que Yukian pudo haberlo echo?- preguntó un poco más calmada. La verdad es que no le convenía que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que ella albergaba sentimientos tan sombríos

-No lo sé exactamente. Pero Meikyo,- se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros, mientras hablaba con tranquilidad y con una hermosa sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier chica –no te molestes por eso. Estoy seguro de que tienes un gran corazón

Meikyo reprimió un suspiro de fastidio, y siguió escuchándole

-Y ese gran corazón es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa- terminó de decir esto con una dulce mirada a Sho

Ella trató de sonreír sin que se notara el resentimiento

-De acuerdo- dijo más serena –trataré de no pensar más en ello. Aunque. . .

"aunque será difícil olvidarse de la venganza. . ." pensó para sí, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Shaoran, mientras un oscuro matiz cubría sus ojos color miel

-Aunque?- recordó Shaoran al ver que la chica parecía ausente

-Eh? Oh, nada, olvídalo- sonrió

Y ante esa sonrisa, Shaoran no pudo resistirse, y comenzó a atraerla hacia él, para terminar dándole el más tierno abrazo que podía brindar

Y Meikyo no se resistió. Se dejó abrazar, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, sintiendo toda su calidez y aroma

"pronto serás mío. . ." se dijo, mientras una malvada sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

A lo lejos, Sakura observaba, sin ninguna expresión en su mirada.

Se veían muy bien juntos. Abrazados, a la sombra de los árboles, y el sol apenas tocándolos con sus rayos colados entre las ramas. Hacían una estupenda pareja, y apenas se distinguían entre ellos, pues sus cabellos casi se confundían: los de ella color miel, los de él un poco más oscuro

Suspiró. Quizá él ya la culpaba de todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez había decidido que era mejor aceptar ante Meikyo que Sakura era la celosa y la malvada de la historia

Bajó la cabeza. Al día siguiente se sabría que Sakura Kinomoto, la rara de la escuela, había agredido a Meikyo por un ataque de celos. La idea le agradó, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que toda la escuela vivía sumida en la mentira, porque Meikyo no era lo que todos pensaban

Dirigió una última mirada, y se percató de que ellos ya no estaban ahí. Así que lentamente se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, que para ese momento, estaba completamente desierta y apacible

Y ni siquiera supo si a Shaoran le había gustado su nueva playera (porque ella no se había percatado de sus exclamaciones), quizá cuando llegara a su casa la arrumbaría en un rincón, olvidándola para siempre

"Y si eso pasara, qué importa. . .?" se preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que él era indiferente para ella. Pero no era así

Por supuesto que le encantaría que Shaoran usara esa playera! Y qué mejor que pasara a ser su favorita!. . .pero no, jamás sucedería eso

-Oye. . .

Y entonces escuchó su voz, llamándole. . . Y justo en ese momento, sintió que su corazón brincaba en su lugar, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese dado contra él. Se detuvo, convencida de que había sido su imaginación. Así que lentamente se volvió, para descubrir que aquél llamado no había sido del viento. . .había sido de él

Y Shaoran la observaba, parado a dos metros de ella, observándole profundamente y con serenidad

-S-si. . .?- Sakura trataba de contenerse, pues su corazón brincaba, latía a mil por hora, se estremecía, dejaba de latir. . .todo al mismo tiempo, sin orden alguno

-Hablé con Meikyo. . .- comenzó a decir él, con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Y Sakura se percató de ello, y de pronto deseó que esa tristeza jamás hubiese opacado la bella mirada del chico –parece que está muy enojada. . .-Shaoran dejó escapar una triste risita –pero ella tiene el corazón más bondadoso. . .estoy seguro de que pronto se le pasará

Sakura quiso abofetearlo en ese momento, para que él se diera cuenta de que Meikyo jamás tendría un corazón bondadoso, pero ella no tenía derecho a manchar la buena reputación que Sho tenía en la cabeza de Shaoran. Ella permaneció en silencio

Shaoran se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que pudo observar bien sus ojos detrás de aquellas enormes gafas. Si tan solo no hubiera ese obstáculo entre los ojos de Sakura y los de Shaoran. . .

La observó largamente, mientras ella se ponía sumamente nerviosa. . .aunque trataba de no aparentarlo. Así que para quitarse de encima esa maravillosa mirada, comenzó a balbucear:

-Yo. . .yo. . .de verdad lo lamen. . .

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió con simpatía –yo sé que tu no lo hiciste. . .

Y entonces ella se sorprendió, tanto que abrió aún más sus grandes esmeraldas, observándolo atónita.

Había escuchado bien? Él. . .le creía?

Una leve sonrisa escapó por sus labios, atrayendo la atención de Li. . .dándose cuenta de lo linda que se veía cuando hacía eso

-Bueno. . .será mejor que me vaya- anunció él, antes de que más extraños pensamientos invadieran su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar, dejando a Sakura aún con la sorpresa en su corazón

-Ah!- exclamó él dirigiéndole una última mirada –y muchas gracias por la playera. . .está genial!

Y se alejó, mientras en el corazón de Sakura, una nueva y más potente descarga lo hacía brincar. Sonrió más ampliamente, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por una capa de felicidad

-Él. . .me creyó- murmuraba alegremente –y le gustó la playera. . .

Y entonces, no pudo evitarlo, un impulso imponente se apoderó de ella, haciéndole gritar un fuerte:

-SI!- mientras alzaba las manos hacia el cielo

Y comenzó a caminar dando saltitos, como una pequeña niña, mientras canturreaba:

-Me creyó! Me creyó! Y a esa boba de Sho nop!- y reía alegremente, como hacía mucho no lo hacía

Llegó a casa con un rostro diferente. Tan iluminado y hermoso, que sorprendió a los que se encontraban en la cocina

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una sonrisa

Pero nadie le contestó, porque la cocinera, el mayordomo y una camarera le observaban atónitos. Y sin decir nada, ella se dirigió a su habitación, de la misma forma en que había llegado: feliz

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Kero. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar un vals que ella tarareaba, mientras los ojos del gato se volvían espirales, por las tantas vueltas que su dueña daba con él.

Y para su suerte, ella dejó de hacerlo; lo dejó en el suelo, mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios

Se tumbó en su cama, observando el techo, que en ese momento era hermoso para ella

-No lo puedo creer. . .él. . .me creyó

Y pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era algo completamente insignificante. . .aunque para ella representaba la más grande felicidad en mucho tiempo

Y al llegar la noche, inexplicablemente, soñó con él, con su mirada, con sus ojos, con sus hermosos labios formando una sonrisa, con su cabello ondeando al viento, con su figura masculina tan atractiva, y con esas cautivantes palabras: "yo sé que tú no lo hiciste. . .y gracias por la playera, está genial. . ."

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Hola Sakurita, que gusto verte- la extraña y un tanto ridícula señora saludaba afectivamente a la chica, quien se encontraba esperando a su amigo Heian afuera de su casa –cómo has estado linda?

-Bien, gracias- respondió ella con simpleza

Había dormido de maravilla, y esa mañana fresca aspiraba con más agrado el delicioso aire que el día brindaba

En eso, alcanzó a ver cómo Heian asomaba temeroso por la puerta, topándose con su madre, que le daba la espalda. Suspiró, no tenía ningún otro camino mas que salir por esa puerta; y si salía por esa puerta, su madre con seguridad lo vería; y si su madre lo veía. . .no quería ni pensarlo, pues miles de caricias, besos, mimos, etc., etc., etc., lloverían sobre él, asfixiándolo como siempre.

Ni modo, tendría que sacrificarse, y quizá moriría como un héroe. Así que tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones, y se aventuró a salir.

-Oh, aquí estás, cielito!- exclamó su madre al verlo salir –Sakura te ha estado esperando, porqué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba en el baño- respondió él con pesadez

-Oh, es cierto!- la madre pareció más entusiasmada –Saku, a Heian le salió un poco de barba! No es genial?

Heian en ese momento, prácticamente quería morir por la vergüenza que eso le provocaba. Y Sakura reprimió una carcajada, que estaba a punto de salir

-Mamá!- reclamó el chico, pero la madre estaba inmune a sus réplicas

-Mi nene se está convirtiendo en un hombre- dijo la señora mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que salía por la emoción –Pero bueno, será mejor que se vayan, sino llegaran tarde

Heian se dirigió con rapidez a su amiga, evitando así la gran ola de caricias que seguro caería sobre él

-Espera nene, no me diste un besito de despedida!- gritó la señora Yukohino al ver que los chicos se alejaban

-Ya es tarde mamá, lo lamento- Heian envió un beso a su madre por el aire –nos vemos en la tarde!

Y la señora se quedó observando la marcha de los chicos, parada en el porche delantero de la casa, y con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho

-Mi Heian, ya es todo un. . .hombrecito. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De verdad te salió barba?

-Deja de molestar. . .

Sakura rió en bajo. Desde hacía unos minutos lo único que hacía era molestar a su atractivo amigo, y éste, fastidiado, estaba a punto de golpear a Sakura

-Sólo estoy bromeando, Heian- aseguró ella, tratando de hacer las paces con su amigo de la infancia

Pero él volteó a verla por el rabillo del ojo, dudando que su amiga quisiera marcar la paz

-De acuerdo- dijo él por fin –pero te prohíbo terminantemente decir algo de esto en la escuela!- amenazó mientras levantaba el dedo índice

-Está bien, no diré nada. . .pero. . .en verdad te salió barba?

-BASTA!- gritó él mientras la sostenía del cuello y comenzaba a ahorcarla (sólo literalmente)

Ella comenzó a reír tan sincera y ligeramente que atrajo la atención de Heian, quien dejó de ahorcarla y la observó con preocupación e incertidumbre

Se veía linda. Diferente a como andaba siempre. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse por la risa, y a pesar de que reía con los ojos cerrados, sus ojos parecían brillar detrás de aquellas espesas pestañas

Él sonrió; qué diferente sería ella si sus padres estuvieran ahí en ese momento. Cuántas sonrisas no habría reprimido ella. . .Cuántas alegrías le hubieran echo pasar

-Qué pasa?- sin darse él cuenta, Sakura dejó de reír, y lo veía con preocupación

-Eh? Ah, nada- respondió el chico, mientras retomaban su camino rumbo al instituto –es sólo que. . .Saku, hoy te ves diferente

-Diferente?- preguntó ella

-Si. . .Acaso te peinaste?- interrogó como por casualidad

-Qué insinúas? Que no me peino?- ella parecía furiosa. Ahora, el ahorcado sería él

-Jaja, no, es sólo una broma. Pero de verdad te ves diferente- Aseguró su amigo –te ves contenta, tranquila. . .bonita

Sakura se ruborizó con rapidez, y bajó un poco la cabeza apenada

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó ella restándole importancia al asunto –soy la misma de siempre

Él decidió darle la razón, porque era prácticamente imposible hacer que Sakura Kinomoto cambiara de opinión respecto a algo

-Si tu lo dices. . .- dijo él por último –aunque, de verdad hoy te ves muy linda... quizá estás. . .enamorada?

Y en ese momento, un gran golpe se escuchó, tan fuerte que estremeció a la ciudad entera

-Ouch. . .

Y Heian acariciaba su dolorida cabeza, donde un enorme chichón comenzaba a salir, mientras Sakura caminaba rumbo al instituto, sin hacer caso a los pucheros de su amigo.

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-De acuerdo, aquí te dejo, Saku- anunció Heian. El chichón se había desinflamado, y su cabeza ya no le dolía –Hoy soy el encargado del salón

Y antes de retirarse, Sakura lo cogió por el brazo

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico, mientras observaba cómo Sakura le veía con intensidad

-Estás mejor?- preguntó ella

-A qué te refieres?

-Ayer. . .te veías muy triste

Y entonces recordó. . .y a Tomoyo también. Una sombra cubrió de repente sus hermosos ojos azules, aunque desapareció al instante

-Ah. . . por supuesto que si!- aseguró él mostrando un amplia sonrisa

Aunque Sakura se percató de que no estaba siendo muy sincero

-Ella te gusta?- interrogó su amiga

-Quién?- él parecía indiferente ante el asunto, o más bien, quería hacer notar que eso carecía de importancia –Tomoyo? Por supuesto que no!

Pero Sakura no creía. Así que lo miró con mayor profundidad, logrando que el chico cayera en el nerviosismo, y después en la aceptación

-De acuerdo. . .sí me gusta. Ahora puedes burlarte si lo deseas

Pero Sakura no se burló, más bien se notó más preocupada

-Desde hace cuánto?

-No lo sé- suspiró –quizá desde que comenzaste con la obra, pero eso no importa. De cualquier forma, jamás tendría oportunidad con ella. . .

Y eso lo sabía perfectamente Sakura. Porque Tomoyo nunca había mostrado algún afecto por Heian, más que el de pura amistad, además, era evidente (al menos para ella) que a Tomoyo le atraía Eriol

Comenzó a angustiarse. No quería que Heian sufriera por ella. . .y era su deber poner alto a la atracción que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de Heian

-No te preocupes, Sakura- habló él antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo –de verdad que estoy conciente de que Tomoyo nunca sentiría algo por mí. Además, créeme que tan sólo me gusta!- él mostró una sonrisa, que parecía ser franca –se me hace muy simpática, bonita y amable. Pero aún no babeo por ella

Esto último lo dijo con tanta gracia que pudo sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura

-Además, hay muchísimas chicas para escoger por aquí

-Podrías llevarte bien con Gary. . .

...Y ahora el golpe fue para Sakura

-Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó con enojo mientras presionaba su brazo, donde había recibido el impacto

-No me refería a eso ¬.¬. En fin. No te preocupes, Saku, estaré bien. Aunque. . .no estaría nada mal que tú también buscaras a alguien

Y al decir esto, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en Shaoran, que, cómo una ráfaga de viento frío, estremeció su cuerpo. . .y recordó lo del día anterior

-Bueno, linda, te dejo- anunció Heian –si no llego a tiempo, estoy seguro de que me fusilarán. . .

Y se alejó, dejando a su amiga con ese pensamiento. . .Li

Qué pensaría él de ella? Un inmenso deseo se apoderó de ella, el deseo de responder esa pregunta.

Comenzó a pensar como Heian; porque había que admitirlo: Li le gustaba, se le hacía guapo y simpático. . .pero aún no babeaba por él

Todavía no. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Y ahora? Qué te pasa?-

La "linda y tierna" Meikyo aprehendía a Yukian por un brazo, y la arrastraba a un lugar apartado, lejos de las miradas de estudiantes curiosos

-Qué me pasa?- Meikyo la encaró cuando estuvieron solas –Te diré lo que me pasa: estoy sumamente furiosa porque tu estúpido plan fracasó- Meikyo hablaba con fuerza, y en su voz se podía notar la amenaza. Muy diferente a la Meikyo que todos conocían

-Ay, tranquila!- Yukian se liberó de la mano de Meikyo que la aprisionaba –de qué me estás hablando?

La chica de ojos de miel resopló con tedio

-Ayer, tú _grandioso_ plan resultó ser toda una idiotez!

-Ah, el de romper la playera? Pero porqué? Si era genial. . .

-Genial?- Sho estaba al borde de la exasperación –fue lo más tonto que se te pudo haber ocurrido! Porque en primer lugar, destrozaste esa playera que YO había comprado, y en segundo lugar, Shaoran no creyó que la basura de tu prima hubiera roto esa playera, por el contrario, se la pasó defendiéndola!

-De verdad?- Yukian parecía incrédula –pero si yo le dije que ella había sido!

-Por Dios, Yukian, acaso piensas que él te iba a creer? A ti, que sólo le sirves de diversión?

Doihara, sorprendida, abrió sus grises y fríos ojos por el espasmo de las crueles palabras de Meikyo. Aunque, en ella no surtió mucho efecto esas ofensas, porque pocas veces escuchaba con detenimiento, o peor aún, muy raras veces se tomaba en serio las cosas

-Y cómo es que a ti si te cree?- le preguntó

-Pues porque soy más inteligente que tú- respondió Sho, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sin despegar sus vistas. Hasta que Yukian, cansada de ese enfrentamiento, dijo:

-No te mortifiques, además. . .ya tengo a otra víctima en la mira. . .

Meikyo cambió su postura, mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de una leona hambrienta al haber encontrado su comida

-Sabía que te interesaría- aseguró Yukian al ver el interés que prestaba su amiga

-De quién se trata?- preguntó Sho mientras una sonrisa cruel se curvaba en sus labios

-Te alegrará mucho saberlo. . .tú vas en el coro de la escuela, no es así?- preguntó como por casualidad, mientras Meikyo asentía –y por lo que tengo entendido, no eres la estrella ahí

Los ojos de Sho se ensombrecieron, mientras adoptaba una mirada de desprecio

-Pero acéptalo, Meikyo, jamás tendrás la bella voz de Tomoyo. . .

-Cállate!- ordenó la chica enfurecida, mientras amenazaba con la mirada

Yukian rió divertida y burlona

-Ay Meikyo, mi ingenua e inocente Meikyo. . .

Entonces pareció comprender todo

-Acaso la víctima es. . .- Yukian asintió a la pregunta de su amiga –Tomoyo!

Una gran sonrisa se posó en el rostro bello de Meikyo, mientras en sus ojos seguía esa mirada de desprecio

-Hasta que adivinaste, Meikyo, no puedo hacer nada para que tu voz sea tan hermosa como la de Tomoyo. Pero. . .conozco algo que le romperá el corazón. . .

Meikyo entornó la mirada

-Me parece perfecto. . .Y de qué se trata?

-Los detalles te los diré después. . .basta con decir que ya me encargué de todo lo demás. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Sakura. . .

Tomoyo y Gary se encontraban en el aula; aún no llegaba Sakura, pues ella se había quedado platicando con Heian

-Espero que le haya ido muy bien. . .- dijo Gary preocupado

A decir verdad, ambos estaban impacientes por lo que pudo haber pasado la tarde anterior. No tanto por andar de entrometidos, sino porque de verdad les preocupaba Sakura y lo que pudiera pasarle.

Ambos guardaron un poco de silencio, hasta que Tomoyo preguntó

-Por cierto, Gary, nunca me dijiste lo que habías descubierto!

-Es verdad!- exclamó él entusiasmado y se acercó más a la chica para hablar en tono confidente –He descubierto algo muy interesante acerca de Sakura- Tomoyo sonrió –Creo que a Sakura le gusta. . .

-Shaoran?- interrumpió la amatista

-Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó él un poco decepcionado, pues creía que él era el único que se había dado cuenta

Tomoyo rió

-Es que yo también la he estado observando

-Entonces tu crees que ella. . .?

Tomoyo pareció reflexionarlo

-Aún no estoy muy segura, y además es muy pronto para hacer conclusiones, pero por lo que he visto, podría asegurar que por lo menos se le hace atractivo

-Por supuesto que es atractivo!- exclamó él entusiasmado –es un bomboncito delicioso!

Tomoyo rió con alegría, de verdad que con Gary cerca jamás se aburriría

-Y entonces, cómo le haremos para averiguarlo?- preguntó Gary con un poco de preocupación.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-Aunque. . .crees que Shao. . .?

Tomoyo lo dudó. Realmente creía un poco imposible que Shaoran se fijara en alguien como Sakura, pues generalmente él buscaba a chicas comunes y corrientes, populares y bobas; y Sakura definitivamente no daba con esa descripción

-No lo sé, Gary.

-Y lo peor es que está la perra de Meikyo- refunfuñó él mientras ponía cara de fastidio, dispuesto a descargar toda su furia sobre Sho

-Si, tienes razón, aunque es aún más peor que Shaoran esté cegado y no se de cuenta de quien es realmente ella- dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad, pues había que recalcar que su amigo era un verdadero tonto

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Tomy

-Si, para salvar de las garrar de Meikyo a Shaoran-

-Y lograr que Sakura quede con él- agregó el chico gay –aunque. . .Shaoran me gusta más para mí, pero bueno, hay que darle oportunidad también a ojitos

-Shh, ahí viene Sakura

En ese momento, entraba Sakura al aula escolar. Venía con su seriedad habitual, aunque había algo muy diferente en ella. . .

-Hola ojitos- saludó con alegría Gary mientras la chica se dirigía a ellos

-Buenos días- respondió ella simplemente

-Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo

Y se produjo el silencio mientras Sakura se acomodaba en su lugar. Y Tomoyo y Gary ya no aguantaban tanta incertidumbre

-Qué me ven?- les preguntó Sakura cuando se percató que tenía las miradas de ambos sobre ella

-Y bien?- interrogó Gary

-Y bien?- repitió Sakura –Qué?

-Cómo te fue con nuestro pequeño lobito?- volvió a preguntar el chico gay. Y tanto Tomoyo como Gary se dieron cuenta de que a Sakura se le iluminaba la mirada con tan sólo mencionar el nombre de Li

-Pues. . .bien- respondió restándole importancia

-Bien? Sólo bien?- Gary parecía desesperado –queremos los detalles, ojitos!

Sakura sonrió levemente

-Gary, tranquilízate- intervino Tomoyo, tan tranquila como siempre

-De acuerdo, les contaré

-Si!- exclamaron al unísono Gary y Tomoyo, mientras aplaudían

¬.¬U

-Pues. . .como sospechábamos, Yukian le adelantó los hechos, diciendo que yo había destrozado la playera en un ataque de celos. Después, le ofrecí una disculpa, pero él no me respondió nada. Fue entonces cuando llegó Sho y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que comenzó a reclamarme, argumentando lo mismo que Yukian: que yo estaba celosa de Sho; y también le reclamó a Li; después de eso, salió corriendo llorando, y Li fue tras ella, sin decirme una sola palabra

-Esa maldita perra!- exclamó Gary enfurecido –es una falsa! Como Yukian!

Tomoyo escuchaba con cierta tristeza el relato. Eso quería decir que Shaoran no le había puesto mucha atención a Sakura

-Entonces no te creyó?- le preguntó un poco angustiada

Aunque Sakura sólo sonrió un poco

-Si. . .él me creyó- dijo, mientras la alegría que se había apoderado de ella el día anterior, regresaba a su ser, inundándola de una alegría hasta ese momento desconocida para Sakura

-De verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo más animada

-Si; cuando me iba, él me detuvo. . .y me dijo que él sabía que yo no había roto esa playera. . .además. . .-Sakura se sonrojó un poco –dijo que la playera estaba genial

Gary y Tomoyo se entusiasmaron tanto ante esas palabras que comenzaron a gritar y a reír

-En serio? Es grandioso, ojitos, porque no estuvimos ahí para grabarlo, Tomoyo?- reclamaba Gary, mientras Tomoyo reía con gusto

Y Sakura pronto se unió a ellos

-Me da tanto gusto que él no lo haya tomado a mal- dijo con verdadera honestidad Tomoyo, cuando los bríos de los jóvenes se hubiesen calmado

-Pero. . .- Sakura pareció entristecerse un poco –de verdad me siento culpable. . .

-Pero porqué ojitos, tú no rompiste esa playera- trató de consolarla Gary

-Es que. . .él sí resultó afectado- continuó Sakura refiriéndose a Shaoran –cuando me detuvo, me dijo que Meikyo estaba enfadado con él. . .y Li se veía. . .triste- Sakura hablaba con gran pesar, aunque no quería demostrarlo mucho, pero de cualquier forma, Gary y Tomoyo ya se habían dado cuenta de su nueva actitud –Se veía triste porque Meikyo estaba así con él

-Pero Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de todo eso- aseguró Tomoyo

-Si, además, esa perra es una falsa, estoy seguro de que sólo estaba fingiendo estar dolida- aseveró Gary, como si en verdad conociera a Meikyo. . .aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

-Pero él no lo sabe; Li no sabe que Sho estaba mintiendo. . .y de verdad lo lamento tanto. . .ojalá jamás me hubiese prestado esa playera. . .así él no estaría tan angustiado por ella. . .

Gary y Tomoyo se miraron con preocupación. Era momento de hacer algo por Sakura, porque en verdad se veía afectada. Pero qué? No se les ocurría nada, en ese momento no tenían inspiración para ponerse a pensar.

De cualquier forma, ya sonaba en ese momento la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, y Gary tenía que ir a su salón, ya que estaba en uno diferente al de Sakura y Tomoyo

-Debo irme, lindas, pero nos vemos en un rato más- y después, dirigiéndose a Sakura, le dijo –y no te preocupes más, chiquita, estoy seguro de que a Meikyo no le conviene estar mucho tiempo molesta con Shaoran, sino, se le va a ir

Sakura sonrió. Tal vez Gary tenía razón, y entonces, Li podría ser el mismo de siempre

Aunque se sorprendió al notar que él aún no había llegado. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron en su mente:

"Y si está hundido en la depresión?" "Y si decidió cortarse las venas por Meikyo?" "Y si no vuelve a esta escuela por el dolor que le causó aquello?" "Y yo voy a ser la única culpable de todo. . ."

Y entonces, comenzó a abrirse la puerta del salón de clases, mientras un agitado Li se asomaba

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó al maestro en turno, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del profesor

Comenzó a dirigirse a su lugar, detrás de Sakura, mientras en el trayecto arrastraba los pies; se veía abatido, preocupado y mortificado

"Le afectó mucho" pensó Sakura al ver que se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento

-Qué ocurre, Shaoran?- Tomoyo le preguntó en voz baja. El maestro, mientras tanto, escribía en la pizarra

El chico suspiró

-Me acabo de enterar de algunas cosas- murmuró él con pesadez

-De qué?

-Voy a tener visitas. . .muy pronto

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Al menos no era por lo de Meikyo, pero aquello le intrigó, y deseó saber más de eso

-Visitas?- preguntó la amatista. No podía hablar muy alto, pues seguramente se ganaría un regaño por parte del profesor

Shaoran sólo asintió. Y esa simple pista le bastó a Tomoyo para saber de quien se trataba

-Vendrá Meiling?- preguntó entusiasmada, mientras a Shaoran casi se le salía los ojos

-Có-cómo supiste?- le interrogó un tanto asustado

-Pues por tus caras!- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Mientras delante de ellos, Sakura escuchaba atenta

"Quién es Meiling?..."

-Cuándo llegará?- volvió a preguntar Tomoyo

-Mañana, por la tarde. . .iré por ella al aeropuerto

-Qué bien, entonces yo te acompañaré!- anunció sin preguntar si podía hacer eso –Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Sakura?

La mencionada se vio sorprendida en su espionaje

-Y...yo?- repitió mientras volteaba a ver a ambos chicos

-Si- respondió Tomoyo con su hermosa sonrisa –estoy segura de que le caerías muy bien a Meiling, no crees Shaoran?

El chico asintió, mientras él también mostraba una sonrisa. . .y qué hermosa sonrisa. . .

Sakura volteó a verlo, dudosa de que él estuviera en verdad de acuerdo, y entonces se topó con sus profundos y hermosos ojos, observándole con atención

Desvió discretamente la mirada de la de él, quería evitarlo por todos los medios. . .pero era imposible que esos ojos ámbar pasaran desapercibidos

-Entonces, nos acompañarás?- preguntó Shaoran con cordialidad, mientras su aterciopelada voz obligaba a Sakura a mirarle de nuevo

-S...si- respondió con timidez, aunque rápidamente cobró su postura imperturbable. Pero Tomoyo, atenta a todos los gestos de su nueva amiga, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Podrían hacerme el favor de poner atención?- en ese momento, el maestro se paraba frente a los tres chicos, mientras un súbito estremecimiento recorría sus cuerpos

Así que avergonzados, dirigieron sus miradas al frente del salón. . .cada uno con sus pensamientos

Tomoyo con la firme idea de seguir observando a ambos chicos. . .sería genial que ellos formaran una pareja, pero era casi imposible. . .

Sakura, pensando en la mirada de él, y en su insistencia por acompañarlos a recoger a la tal Meiling

Y Shaoran, pensando en Meikyo. . .en sus ojos miel que mentían, en su sonrisa tierna y falsa, en su maravillosa personalidad, que escondía más de lo que aparentaba; sólo pensaba en Meikyo Sho. . .aunque ya no pensaba que ella tuviese los ojos más bonitos que él había visto. . .y se daba cuenta al recordar aquella playera con su color favorito: verde esmeralda

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

"no entiendo!" Esa voz martilleaba repetidamente en la cabeza de Sakura. Estaba desesperada porque las benditas y desgraciadas matemáticas no eran exactamente su especialidad; miró a su alrededor, y vio cómo los demás hacían sus ejercicios matemáticos sin grandes complicaciones, y ella no podía siquiera recordar el procedimiento de una suma algebraica. . .

Suspiró con pesadez. . .quizá era momento de tomar clases extracurriculares para ponerse al corriente en la materia

Hasta que por fin sonó la maravillosa campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases. Así que todos, sin hacer caso a los últimos datos que daba el maestro, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, dispuestos a retirarse a sus casas.

Ella también se retiró. Ese día no habría ensayo para la obra, pero de cualquier forma tenía que ir al salón de artes a recoger algunas cosas. Así que se dirigió para allá, viendo distraída a todos los alumnos abandonando la escuela con caras de felicidad.

Fue cuando vio que Li corría rumbo a la salida de la escuela, para alcanzar a Sho, que en ese momento se dirigía hacia allá. Él la detuvo, y ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Pero no era la sonrisa de siempre, aquella dulce y melosa que siempre le brindaba a Shaoran. Esta vez era una sonrisa un poco fría y distante.

Sakura los veía, a lo lejos; y ellos no se daban cuenta de que los estaban espiando. Li cruzó algunas palabras con Meikyo, y Sakura pudo percibir que ella sólo respondía en monosílabos. Después de eso, Meikyo se despedía con indiferencia, y se alejaba rumbo a la salida, dejando al pobre chico abatido y cabizbajo.

El corazón de Sakura parecía que se comprimía. Aún no se contentaban del todo, y de sólo ver la expresión de Li, se notaba que le afectaba mucho.

Suspiró. Quizá tendría que hacer algo por él, pero quien sabe de qué forma actuaría Meikyo ante algún entrometido.

Retomó su camino rumbo a la sala de artes

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!_

Ecos

_-Algún día serás una gran actriz. . ._

Recuerdos

_-Pero nadie contratará a un monstruo_

Un pasado que la atormentaba y perseguía.

En la soledad del salón de artes teatrales la nostalgia la inundaba, como a cada momento de su vida

"porqué no me fui con ellos?" era la pregunta que siempre le ahogaba

Alguien llama a la puerta 

_-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó la pequeña maestra, con una sonrisa, a alguien que esperaba afuera_

_-Necesito hablar con usted- respondió ese extraño, con rostro serio_

_La maestra salió un momento del salón de clases, mientras todos los pequeños de primaria aprovechaban para platicar con sus compañeros_

_-Qué harás este fin de semana?- interrogó una chica de cabello castaño y anteojos_

_-Iré de campamento con mis padres- respondió una bellísima niña de ojos color esmeralda –lo malo es que irá Toya!_

_-Y qué hay de malo con eso?_

_-Se la pasa fastidiándome!_

_Las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír por los graciosos gestos que la ojiverde hacía_

_-Ay Sakura, cuando no esté Touya, seguramente lo extrañarás demasiado_

Y así era. . .

Entonces volvió la pequeña maestra, con el rostro angustiado. Habló delante del grupo, tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con quebrar su voz

_-Señorita Kinomoto- anunció la maestra de primaria a una linda niña de cabello corto y peinado en dos coletas –necesito hablar con usted_

_La hermosa niña salió dando brinquitos detrás de la maestra, con su alegría siempre por delante, y con una sonrisa para regalar en cualquier momento_

_Ya afuera, la joven profesora se arrodilló junto a ella para quedar a su altura_

_-Sakura- dijo con voz profunda y triste, cosa que extrañó mucho a la pequeña –hay algo que debo comunicarte_

_-Tus padres y tu hermano. . .- la joven maestra no sabía cómo dar aquella noticia, pues de sólo ver los alegres ojitos verdes de su alumna le partía el alma_

_-Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó con ingenuidad –están aquí?_

_-No. . .ellos. . .murieron ésta madrugada. . ._

_A través del transparente cristal de la primaria, se pudo ver cómo la expresión de aquella pequeña cambiaba; de su alegría tan genuina, ya no quedaba rastro. . . aquella noticia de su maestra le había ensombrecido el rostro. . .y el alma_

_-No es posible- dijo manteniendo un rastro de esperanza en la mirada, y tratando de sonreír –ayer yo. . .me despedí de ellos. . .y dijeron que volverían. . .seguro que es una broma y estarán el día de mi cumpleaños con una fiesta sorpresa. . .para mí. . ._

_Pero la pequeña sonrisa temblorosa se borró por completo cuando vio que su maestra no sonreía como ella._

_Sintió como si una puñalada le hubiera dado contra el estómago, provocando sofoco en ella. Su boca se secó por completo, y sintió cómo todos los huesos de la piel se le hacían polvo_

_Una pequeña lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, mientras el corazón se reducía en tamaño_

_-No puede ser- murmuró con la voz quebrada. No lloraba, pues aquello era muy difícil de asimilar_

_Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. . .en ellos; y su mirada era tan oscura y profunda que no se le veía fondo en sus ojos_

_Todo quedó quieto y silencioso. Mientras la maestra la observaba. No se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera sabía que decir, sólo estaba ahí, junto a ella._

_-Pero. . .cómo. . .?_

_-Sakura, lo lamento tanto pequeña- dijo la maestra que comenzaba a sollozar, pero Sakura seguía perdida_

_-Ellos deben volver. . .mañana es mi cumpleaños. . .- las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar el rostro de la pequeña, pero sus ojos aún seguían lejanos_

_Y fue cuando la niña comprendió todo. Ellos habían muerto, tan raramente, pero habían muerto. . .y ella quedaba, sola, sin nadie junto a ella, nadie que la volviera a acompañar, nadie que la volviera a abrazar, nadie como ellos. . .como su familia, muerta ahora, por culpa del maldito destino_

_Se sumió en el llanto, primero leve, después, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y dolorosos. Lloraba por ellos y por ella. Jamás volvería a verlos_

_Su maestra se acercó despacio, y trató de abrazarla, pero la pequeña no se dejó, tan sólo volteó a verla con ojos suplicantes, y la tomó por los hombros_

_-Dígame que esto es un error!- le gritaba en la cara, mientras un río de lágrimas escapaba de sus esmeraldas –ellos no están muertos! Van a volver, ustedes sólo me están jugando una broma!_

_La maestra la veía mientras lloraba ella también, pues la niña de repente se veía tan indefensa y sola_

_Las quejas de Sakura se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, incluso a los salones llegaba su lamento, así que habían varios alumnos de diferentes salones asomados a las puertas_

_Pero a Sakura no le importaba, en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de su familia, sonriente y muerta_

_-Sakura, por favor, tranquilízate- dijo la maestra al ver que las lágrimas de la niña iban en aumento_

-Oye. . .

_-NOOO, quiero ir con ellos! Quiero irme con ellos!- decía entre lágrimas, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba a toda velocidad. . .lejos de ahí, queriendo llegar con su familia_

-Estás bien?

_-Espera Sakura!_

_-Déjenme en paz!- gritó por último la pequeña, mientras corría_

-Oye!

Afuera llovía. En la mañana había sido un día perfecto, pero ahora el cielo se unía al llanto de Sakura. Al ir corriendo, tropezó y cayó sobre la tierra mojada. . .Pero no lo sintió, sólo quedó acostada, llorando mientras su rostro lo escondía en sus brazos

-Despierta. . .

-Mamá! Papá!- gritaba entre llanto –Toya! Vengan por mi!

-Oye, despierta

-Qué?

-Te encuentras bien?

De repente, Sakura se encontró con la hermosa mirada de Shaoran, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Y en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón de Shaoran se oprimió, pues los hermosos ojos de la joven estaban cristalizados. . .había estado llorando

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?- le preguntó el chico preocupado

-Qué?- se había dormido? Miró su reloj. Tan sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que entró al salón de artes

-Es que entré aquí, y fue cuando vi que estabas dormida- explicó Li –y parecías. . .inquieta. Pero ya estás mejor?

Sakura lo observó. Él le sonreía tratando de que ella estuviera mejor. . .y lo estaba consiguiendo

-Si. . .estoy bien- mintió un poco. No tenía caso aburrirlo con sus cosas

Él la examinó, poniendo sumamente nerviosa a Sakura; simplemente quería cerciorarse de que la chica estuviera bien.

-Toma. . .- de repente, él le extendió algo

Ella lo tomó, y vio que era un pañuelo; entonces, se dio cuenta de que varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Gracias. . .- murmuró mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Él pareció más tranquilo

-Oye. . .y quién es Toya?- preguntó picarón, mientras alzaba una ceja, provocándole una pequeña risita a Sakura

-No seas tonto- le dijo –Toya es mi hermano. . .él. . .está muerto. . .

Y esa confesión dejó helado a Shaoran, quien se reprochaba por su descaro e idiotez

-Lo lamento, no sabía. . .

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió ella sin tomar mucho en cuenta su comentario, y cambió de tema –cómo van las cosas con Meikyo?

El rostro angustiado del chico cambió a una expresión de fastidio

-Ella no me quiere hablar todavía

Sakura volvió a sentirse culpable

-De verdad lo siento. . .fue todo mi culpa

-Deja de reprocharte- le pidió él con una sonrisa –no fue culpa tuya, es sólo que ella no lo quiere entender

Sakura trató de sonreír, pero no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello

-Supongo que se le pasará. Quizá en tres o cuatro días ya esté normal

-Pero seguirá molesta en el fondo

Shaoran pareció recapacitarlo. En eso tenía razón, y quizá toda la vida se la pasaría reprochándole

-No sé que hacer. Ni siquiera me deja hablar con ella, se comporta muy fría conmigo!- el chico se veía triste –podrías ayudarme con eso?

-Yo?- Sakura se vio sorprendida por esa pregunta. Volteó a verlo, y en su mirada ámbar se veía la súplica. . .no se atrevería a dejarlo solo en eso –de acuerdo

-Que bien!- exclamó Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa –Si te hicieran algo así, cómo te gustaría que te ofrecieran disculpas?

Sakura pensó por un instante, sin evitar sentirse nerviosa al saber que tenía la mirada de Shaoran atenta a ella

-Puedes hacer algo muy simple. Regálale su flor favorita con una nota que diga: "me permitirías hablar contigo?" Y listo.

Shaoran sonrió ante la idea, pero. . .

-Pero y si me rechaza?

-Si te rechaza, entonces deberás buscar otra forma de llamar su atención. Más vale hacer algo que quedarse con los brazos cruzados

Shaoran lo meditó, y después pareció más animado

-De acuerdo, lo haré- dijo entusiasmado –Y si tu idea funciona, te invito un helado, si no funciona. . .de cualquier forma te lo invito

El corazón de Sakura sufrió una leve descarga, pero ella permaneció normal por fuera

-Tengo que irme- anunció el chico, mientras Sakura comenzaba a lamentar su partida –mañana haré eso

-Te deseo mucha suerte- dijo con sinceridad Sakura, esperando que de verdad todo saliera bien

El chico se despidió con la mano y antes de salir volteó a verla

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano- dijo con seriedad, antes de salir

Sakura se entristeció, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se sentía tan sola como siempre cuando pensaba en su familia. Volteó a ver su mano, y sintió el suave pañuelo de Shaoran

-Espero que este no se lo haya regalado Sho- se dijo, recordando el incidente con la playera

Suspiró con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de observar por donde Li había desaparecido. Sonrió, porque realmente él le había echo feliz en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo

Y muy dentro de ella le agradeció, porque él le devolvía una pequeña esperanza

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Al día siguiente. . .

(N.A. como se habrán dado cuenta, el tiempo pasa volando en la historia, jeje)

-Oye!

Sakura volteó a quien le llamaba. . .y por milésima vez, sintió esa pequeña descarga en su corazón

-Qué ocurrió?- preguntó al ver que Shaoran mostraba una gran expresión de júbilo

-Ella me perdonó! Hice lo que me dijiste, le di una flor y esa notita, después hablamos y ya quedó todo resuelto!- Li se acercó un poco más a ella, para hablar en confidencia –incluso me dio un beso. . .

Sakura quiso alegrarse, pero fue todo lo contrario, pues su corazón se sintió acongojado

-Qué. . .bueno. Me alegro por ti- mintió un poco. Bueno, de verdad le alegraba que las cosas hubiesen quedado aclaradas, lo que no le agradó fue aquél beso

-Bueno, fue un beso en la mejilla- recapituló Shaoran mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía. . .aunque el corazón de Sakura descansó un poco

-Muchas gracias por tu consejo- dijo él más calmado, pero con más profundidad en su voz –ahora te debo un helado

-No te preocupes. . .sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero de todos modos te lo debo!

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

-Muy interesante. . .

Una vocecita malévola se escuchó, refiriéndose a Sakura y a Shaoran. Un par de ojos los observaban y ellos no se daban cuenta.

-Creo que después de todo no será muy imposible que ustedes dos. . ., es una lástima que no traigo mi cámara

-Tomoyo?

A la chica le salió una enorme gota en la frente por la vergüenza que le provocaba verse descubierta. Con rapidez, se incorporó de su escondrijo, y encaró al joven maestro, mientras reía nerviosamente

-Si? Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Estabas espiando a alguien?- interrogó divertido en hermoso joven

-Oh jojojo, claro que no, sólo. . .buscaba mi lente de contacto entre esos arbustos- aclaró mientras señalaba su antiguo escondite

-Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- se ofreció el maestro, un poco maldoso, porque esa situación le provocaba mucha gracias

-Eh? Nooo, gracias- Tomoyo estaba roja hasta el cuero cabelludo, y trató de buscar una salida rápida –mejor te ayudaré con esto- tomó de las manos del joven maestro una pila de papeles –las llevarás a la sala de artes, no es así? De acuerdo, yo las llevo

Y mecánicamente comenzó a caminar, un poco abochornada por la situación tan vergonzosa que acababa de vivir

Y justo cuando iba entrando a la sala de artes, la pila de papeles resbaló de sus manos, esparciéndose por todo el suelo

"Eres una tonta!" se dijo Tomoyo mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían

-Estás bien?- le preguntó el maestro preocupado, mientras se acercaba a ella

-S...si, ahora mismo las recojo- dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos, y con rapidez se arrodilló a recoger todo el desastre que había provocado. Mientras en su mente sólo repetía: tonta, tonta, tonta!

Eriol sonrió con ternura, pues Tomoyo se comportaba de una manera tan graciosa, que se veía genial! Decidió ayudarle con las hojas, y se arrodilló también.

Fue cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y volteó a verlo. Pero ya no pudo despegar la mirada de él. Su cabello lacio caía sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto varonil y suave. Su piel se veía tan suave, tanto que tuvo el loco deseo de tocarlo, para darse cuenta de que no era una visión de ella

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en sentir sobre su mano algo cálido y suave.

Volteó a ver aquello, dándose cuenta de que Eriol mantenía su blanca mano sobre la de ella, sin atreverse a despegarla de ahí. Con rapidez, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rostro de Eriol para darse cuenta de que él la observaba con intensidad, y con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

Y así se quedaron, por unos segundos: con sus miradas fijas, y sus manos cruzadas

-Tomoyo, yo. . .- pero las palabras se negaban a salir

Un mundo de sensaciones se sacudió dentro de sus cuerpos, pues el contacto de aquellas manos despedían muchas calidez. . .y algunas otras cosas más

Estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones rebotar contra sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban, como nunca habían brillado. . .y tanto demostraban sus miradas que de verdad había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos

-Ups. . .disculpen. . .

Con rapidez, los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la puerta de entrada del salón de artes, sólo para encontrarse a un sorprendido y sonriente Gary que los observaba. . .y los descubría

-Pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo- dijo el chico gay divertido al ver que Eriol y Tomoyo sólo le observaban estupefactos, pero sin despegar sus manos

Hasta que parecieron reaccionar

-Yo. . .lo lamento!- exclamó Tomoyo mientras se paraba con rapidez y dejaba caer nuevamente las hojas que ya había recogido

-Yo también. . .no sabía que pensaba y. . .- Eriol balbuceaba apenado, sin atreverse a levantar la vista a los ojos de Tomoyo, aunque de cualquier forma, Tomoyo tampoco se atrevía a verlo

-De acuerdo chicos, tranquilícense- dijo Gary sonriente –ay, pero se veían tan lindos, Tomy, estoy pensando en comprar una cámara para grabar momentos inesperados- el chico gay permanecía soñador, y estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos al estilo Tomoyo

-Gary. . .- amenazó Tomoyo

-Ok linda Tomy, no robaré tu idea. . .pero es que se veían tan kawaii!

Pero Gary no pudo seguir diciendo nada, ya que Tomoyo lo arrastraba (literalmente) fuera del salón de artes, y justo afuera cerraba la puerta en sus narices

-Eres muy mala, Tomy!- gritó el chico desde afuera –ahora no sabré en qué terminó esto. . .T.T Bueno, tendré que ir a decírselo a ojitos

Y se marchó, dando saltitos en su caminar

-Lo. . .lo lamento- suspiró Tomoyo ya cuando Eriol y ella quedaron solos. A decir verdad, había sido mala idea sacar a Gary, porque ahora ellos se encontraban nuevamente solos

-No te preocupes- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa –Oye Tomoyo. . .

-Si?- ella le observó, encontrándose con sus profundos ojos color índigo observándole con ternura

Con lentitud, Eriol comenzó a acercarse a Tomoyo, logrando ponerla terriblemente nerviosa.

Llegó hasta ella, y con suavidad le tomó ambas manos, aprisionándolas entre las de él

Eriol seguía observándola

-Tomoyo. . .Hay muchas cosas que me lo impiden. . .pero si por mi fuera. . .- la chica frunció el ceño, pues sus palabras eran muy confusas, y lo comprendió todo cuando él le dijo: -pero encontraré la forma de llegar a ti. . .

Tomoyo ahogó una expresión de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esas palabras. De repente, unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza la inundaron. Pero sólo se limitó a sonreír

Tan sólo se acercó un poco más al joven maestro, para sentir su calidez rebotando en su dulce rostro. Él podía percibir su aroma suave y dulce, ese aroma que sólo ella despedía

No dijeron nada más. Para que hablar si en silencio se pueden decir muchas cosas?

Y sus manos seguían entrelazadas, cerca de sus corazones, que latían por la fuerza de sentimientos nuevos que comenzaban a aflorar en sus almas

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

Continuará. . .

¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´¨´

SIIIII!

Al fin acabé!

Créanme que si me tardé fue por que me quedó muuuuy largo, jaja, porque les juro que todos los días escribía partes nuevas

Pero al fin, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, porque fue más S&S y T&E

Y gracias!

Mil gracias, mil gracias, mil graaaaacias! 104 reviews! Jaja, más de lo esperado, pero de verdad, se los agradezco mucho. . .creo que voy a llorar T.T

Jeje, en fin, no dejen de seguir escribiendo eh?

Y este capítulo lo dedico a todos ustedes, porque son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...Muchas gracias!

Y ya saben, si no entienden algo, me avisan SIPI?

Ahora, con los agradecimientos. . .que ahora si son muchos! T.T n.n!

**LulaBlack:** Hola, bueno, espero que este capítulo si traiga más cosas para ti, traté de hacerlo un poco más. . .romanticón. . .aunque ya verás que muy pronto vendrán sorpresitas. . .ñaca ñaca. En fin, jeje, y si, como tu dices, parece que Yukian está provocando más la unión, jeje, por desgracia, no podrá permanecer indiferente a esa situación, así que. . .haber que pasa. Jaja, y seee, Sakura es buena actriz, jaja, toda una profesional, ahhh, aunque después pasarán más cosas, jaja, sorry, es que falta mucho todavía. Y si, el pequeño poema (o pensamiento) lo escribí yo, lástima que no hay a nadie para dedicarlo. . .Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, si no, ya sabes, con toda confianza!

**Khya:** ok, ya no me odies, aquí está la continuación, jaja, y muuuy larga, jeje, espero que te guste. Si no, sabes que puedes decírmelo eh? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero verte pronto!

**Aiko-1993:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja, y bueno, la verdad es que Sakura no se puso tan nerviosa como debería. . .oh si, quizá sabe esconderlo muy bien, no te parece? Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, puse mi mayor empeño en ella, ojalá que no los haya decepcionado. . .u.u. Bueno, espero verte pronto por aquí, y de verdad, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme. Cuídate mucho

**tere-chan:** jaja, podemos hacer que Yukian y Meikyo se pudran, jaja, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. . .jojojo. En fin, ayy, espero que no te haya decepcionado con la expresión de Sakura por lo de la foto. . .bueno, espero algún día compensarte, o por lo menos no decepcionarte u.uU. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si no, me dices, y mejoraré, jeje, bueno, trataré oky? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y nos vemos pronto!

**Celina Sosa:** jaja, ya vendrá el castigo para Yukian y Meikyo. . .pero aún no, todavía faltan muchas cosas que ellas harán, pero todo eso servirá para que. . .bueno, no te cuento más, mejor sigue leyendo, jaja, aunque aún falta un poco, pero trataré de apresurarme más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre tan puntual. Nos vemos, y cuídate mucho

**HiKaRi-09:** cabe mencionar que a veces los hombres son unos estúpidos ciegos, por eso muchas veces no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, y eso es exactamente la situación de Shaoran. . .el muy tontito no se da cuenta de quienes son en verdad Meikyo y Yukian; pero como te podrás dar cuenta, hay formas muy "delicadas" de abrirles los ojos, ñaca ñaca, sólo espera un poco y lo verás. Ahh... y bueno, la situación entre S&S no podía ir mejor, jeje, aunque aún falta para eso también. Muchas gracias gracias por tu comentario, y d verdad que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto

**Ayin:** jaja, siii, Gary es lo máximo, jaja, de sólo imaginarlo me hace reír, que bello sería tener un amigo así, jeje. Y en cuanto a Yukian y Meikyo, me parece que aún falta para que esas dos dejen en paz a Sakura. . .y ahora a Tomoyo; porque de repente hay gente muuy egoísta que odia ver feliz a los demás. Pero en fin. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding:** jeje, cierto, me parece que era actriz. . .bueno, pero se le entendió, jaja. Y bueno, de mi trabajo, desde que entré a la escuela lo dejé, porque realmente siento que no podría mucho con escuela y trabajo. . .pero tendré que ir acostumbrándome, porque muy pronto empezaré con mis prácticas. . .ufff...sólo espero que me vaya bien. Y tu no te preocupes por si eres vaga o no, disfruta la vida así como viene y ahora que tienes más oportunidad, y en cuanto a carrera universitaria. . .créeme que yo también pasé por eso, y fue sumamente difícil, porque la carrera que decidí no le agradó mucho a mi mamá, entonces fue muy feo porque ella un tiempo estuvo seria conmigo. . .pero al final creo que todo salió bien. Y no te presiones tanto por eso, porque no se puede pensar bien así, date tu tiempo para pensarlo y pon tus alternativas oky? Y en cuanto a Heian, bueno, muy pronto aparecerá más seguido, es que cuando trato de ponerlo me doy cuenta de que ya es demasiado largo el capítulo. . .pero muuuuy pronto. . .Y en cuanto a E&T como tu dices, se acercan y se separan. . .y pues esta no es la excepción, pero era momento de poner una escena más cercana entre ellos no crees? Y Shaoran, jaja, espero que no piense con lo que tiene en medio de las piernas, jaja, muy buen punto, trataré de que eso no pase, jeje. Y me alegra tanto que estés mejor, como tu dices, se nota mucho en tu forma de escribir, y me alegra que no hayan cerrado tu escuela, por lo menos es algo de lo que ya no hay que preocuparse. Te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo curso escolar, y sabes que desde acá tienes mi entero apoyo! Cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu comentario

**Fallen Angel Yuri:** Felicidades! Desde acá te envío un abrazo por tu ingreso a la facultad, qué bien, un nuevo logro, y te deseo lo mejor para que todo funcione, sólo échale muchas ganas. Y en cuanto a carta a un ángel, pensaba reeditarla, sólo que por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para eso. . .la escuela me absorbe, pero bueno, todo se puede en esta vida, sólo hay que tener disposición y ganas. Espero también que algún día charlemos por msn, ojalá no sea muy difícil, porque somos personas muy ocupadas, jaja. Cuídate mucho, y nos vemos pronto. Mucha suerte!

**Lini:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia. Y en cuanto a Shaoran, ya viste su reacción, jaja, es que no puedo evitar ponerlo lindo y tierno, aunque. . .no todo va a ser color de rosa. . .ya verás. Bueno, cuídate mucho y de verdad te lo agradezco

**Arevyr:** holis, espero que tu enfermedad haya pasado rápido, aunque qué rico es quedarse en casa. . .De verdad tardé mucho en actualizar la ves pasada? O por Dios, trataré de ser más constante, pero si ahora me tardé fue porque la historia creo que quedó más larga. . .y le puse más empeño, espero, jeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, trataré de actualizar más rápido, para tener más rws, jeje. Cuídate mucho y ten cuidado con las enfermedades. Muchas gracias!

**Basileia Daudojiu:** jjaja, me reí mucho con tus comentarios, jaja. Bueno, en primer lugar, una playera es. . .cómo decirlo, jaja, una camisa? O en inglés, una T-shirt, bueno, lo que usan los hombres en la parte de arriba, una remerita le llaman otros, jaja, espero que te haya quedado más claro, pero si tienes alguna otra duda, dímelo si? Jaja, y siii, Gary es genial, lástima que es Gay, pero si no fuera gay, no sería tan genial, esto es un dilema, jaja. Y de Eriol, es que me encanta su apariencia, y para mí se me hace muy tímido, y es que con esa carita de angelito que tiene, jaja, imagínate si fuera real. . .o por Dios! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, puse mucho de mi empeño en ello, ojalá no los decepcione. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero verte pronto

**LaUrAcCs&Cl0793:** Hola, bueno, espero que no haya tardado tanto en actualizar, y qué bien que te esté gustando la historia, y en cuanto a Meikyo y a Yukian, no te preocupes, muy pronto tendrán lo que merecen. Cuídate mucho, y nos vemos pronto

**Aiko Mizuno:** no mueras! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, jeje. Y lamento decirte que no podrás secuestrar a Shaoran, porque él es sólo mío, ñaca ñaca. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Fabiana:** jaja, por supuesto que no pienso que eres fresa, jaja, además, hay expresiones que uno ya trae desde hace mucho tiempo. . . créeme que tengo algunas. . . jeje. Qué bien que te esté gustando la historia, y en cuanto a Sakura, no te preocupes, muy pronto le vendrán nuevas cosas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate mucho oky?

**Ai-Yakumo:** hola, oye, no entendí mucho tu comentario. . .la hija de lady Isobe? Quién es ella? Oh por Dios, estoy un poco confundida, jaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos prontito!

**CarmillaKarnstein:** jaja, me reí tanto, jaja; muchas gracias por tu comentario, jeje; oye, sorry, pero es que aún no puedo poner una Escena (con mayúscula) entre Shaoran y Sakura, pero ya está echa, créeme, sólo falta encontrar la ocasión para eso. Y en cuanto a Gary, jaja, créeme que en la historia original no estaba contemplado, pero al ir escribiendo el capítulo donde aparece él, se me ocurrió de repente, jaja, y de verdad que si son divertidísimos, espero ver pronto tu historia con el chico Gay, jaja. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, si no, me dices y haber que puedo hacer oky? Nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho!

**black kile:** De verdad me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, no sabes lo bien que se siente que sea aceptada. Y muchas veces eh pensado que hay historias tan buenas como para ponerlas en la historia original, y no hablo de mi historia, porque eh leído varias que me han dejado con la boca abierta, deseando poder verlas en la tv, pero es una lástima, deberíamos hacer algo por eso, pero en lo mientras, hay que conformarse con leerlas, no crees? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y en verdad espero no decepcionarte con algún capítulo, sino, con toda confianza dime si? Gracias!

**Chikis:** Siii, mi review 100! Jaja, de repente vi la página del fanfic y me sorprendió ver que ya tenía 100 comentarios! Fue tan genial, jaja. En fin, en cuanto a una escena de beso, jaja, ya la tengo contemplada, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, de hecho, ya hasta está imaginada, sólo falta incluirla. Muchas gracias por contribuir a mi sueño de 100 reviews, jaja, creo que me emocioné. . .En fin, cuídate mucho si? Y gracias!

**Satsuki Idaka:** jajaja, me uno a tu club, jaja, créeme que no eres la única loca por aquí, jaja. Y bueno, espero que te agrade ver que puse más a Shaoran. . .aunque el muy tonto aún no se da cuenta de mucho, pero es que hay que aceptarlo, a veces las mujeres somos muy envolventes cuando queremos algo, aunque no todas somos tan crueles como Meikyo. . .pero algún día le llegará su merecido, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. . .Y en cuanto a Tomoyo. . .bueno, jaja, hay algo lindo entre ella y Eriol, pero a pesar de que se están dando cuenta, como tú dices, hay muchos impedimentos para ellos, aunque a veces me gustaría para Heian, pero nop, él ya está destinado para alguien más (para Gary. . .jajaja, no es cierto!) Oye, por cierto, hay que buscarle pareja a Gary. . .se sentirá muy solo después de todo. . .bueno, haber qué se le puede hacer. En cuanto a Sakura, o si, estoy orgullosa de mi Sakura. . .al fin está teniendo amiguitos T.T, jaja, aunque si Meikyo y Yukian se llegan a enterar de lo que ella siente. . .bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero eso se verá en próximos capítulos. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, es sólo que la escuela me deja muy poco tiempo para eso, pero me aplicaré más. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me encantan, jaja, y me hacen reír. Nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho si?

**sakura-hilary:** hola, bueno, aquí la actualización, espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, fue echo con mucho entusiasmo, créeme. Nos vemos pronto, y muchas gracias por escribirme

**javiera:** hola, créeme que me preguntaba por dónde andarías, pero bueno, no te preocupes, por desgracia, últimamente lo menos que tenemos es tiempo, no crees? Jaja, no vale la pena descargar todo el enojo contra Meikyo y Yukian, de eso yo me encargaré después, aún no se como, pero lo haré. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un poco más largo que de costumbre. Cuídate mucho, sale?

**LIZETH:** hola linda, yo estoy muy bien, espero que tu también. Y si, Sakura al fin está dejando todo lo suyo atrás, pero pues ha de ser muy difícil, porque realmente ha sufrido mucho de un tiempo para acá, esperemos que se le pase muy pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo SIPI?. Nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho.

Uf, terminé. . .creí que me llevaría más tiempo, jeje, sólo fueron unas cuantas horas, jaja

Por cierto, tengo en mente otra historia (claro que hasta que termine ésta y adelante "la mirada de tus ojos"), y bueno, sólo quiero pedirles algo. Díganme, qué pareja les gusta más:

Tomoyo & Touya

Tomoyo & Eriol

Ojalá me expresen su opinión eh? Por que ha sido muuuy difícil para mi

Muchas gracias de verdad, y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, quien sabe, igual y llegue a los 200, jaja.

Nos vemos pronto, y cuídense mucho


	10. Parece que me agradas

-Buenos días, señor Tsubame, cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

Una hermosa señorita ingresó a la espaciosa habitación, aún en penumbra, ya que las cortinas seguían cerradas

Dejó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos en una mesita, cerca de la cama, y se dirigió a correr las cortinas; al instante, la renovante luz del sol inundó por completo la habitación blanca, molestando, incluso, a la vista del individuo que aún se encontraba recostado en la cama

-Porqué has hecho eso?- preguntó molesto, mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos, tratando de evitar el paso de la luz

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica vestida de enfermera, mientras dejaba escapar una agradable risita –pero es momento de comenzar con las labores del día

Con cuidado, ayudaba al joven a incorporarse en el lecho, acomodando con suavidad las mantas blancas, y acercando el desayuno de ese día

-Las labores del día?- repitió el joven con enfado –como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer. . .

La chica colocó sus manos sobre la cintura, en señal de desaprobación

-Claro que hay muchas cosas por hacer!- dijo ella –hay muchas cosas por recordar! Así que será mejor que termine cuanto antes ese desayuno para ponernos a trabajar!

El joven sonrió con ternura, mientras la observaba con gratitud

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí

Amnesia anterógrada, habían diagnosticado los médicos, y desde entonces, él permanecía en esa clínica

No recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún familiar o amigo, su mente simplemente era un espacio vacío lleno de neblina. Tan sólo recordaba desde que había estado ahí, pero su infancia, su juventud, su vida personal. . .era completamente ajeno a todos esos recuerdos.

Estaba en una clínica, tratando de dar sentido a su vida, pero no podía.

-Se ha estado tomando sus pastillas?- interrumpió la linda jovencita en sus pensamientos

Ella, desde el primer momento que la había visto, le había ayudado en todo. Era quien veía por él, quien estaba pendiente de todas sus necesidades, y quien trataba de hacer que su memoria volviera

Era bonita, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, le llegaba casi a la cintura. Ojos del mismo color, de expresión dulce y alegre, así como su personalidad; delgada y alta, y siempre con ese uniforme de enfermera

-No pienso seguir tomándolas- dijo él, negándose rotundamente, y provocando enojo en la chica

-Por supuesto que seguirá tomándolas, porqué no quiere hacerlo?

-Porque obviamente no sirven de nada, si sirvieran, me hubieran devuelto la memoria hace mucho tiempo

-Pero hay que tener fe, hay muchas cosas que no se logran de un día para otro

-Pero llevo años aquí, y no logro nada! Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuál es mi verdadero nombre. . .no tengo pasado, y es obvio que tampoco tendré futuro. . .

El hombre estaba al borde de la desesperación; porque así debe de ser. Que terrible sensación sería la de no recordar absolutamente nada de uno, ni siquiera el nombre, o alguna referencia personal. Buscar en tu mente y tan sólo encontrar lagunas, de borrosos e indefinidos recuerdos.

Con desesperanza, se dejó caer sobre la almohada, mientras un suspiro de desaliento salía de sus seductores labios y alejó de él la comida que hacía unos momentos la linda enfermera le había dado

La jovencita le observó con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía verlo así, derrotado, luchando contra algo que no recordaba, y más solo que nadie en el mundo

Se acercó a él, y volvió a poner frente a él el desayuno. Le tenía infinita paciencia, cosa que no ocurría con ningún otro paciente.

-Comienzo a creer que los doctores tienen razón- murmuró el joven –yo jamás recuperaré mi memoria, nunca volveré a tener mi vida

-No diga eso, señor Tsubame, estoy segura de que eso no será así.. Además, aún no muere, y mientras se tenga vida, se tendrá esperanza. No se de por vencido, estoy seguro de que su memoria volverá, y entonces, recordará absolutamente todo, usted tenga fe. . .

El chico le observó, con gratitud. Le debía tanto a esa chica, pero no sabía como pagarle. . .algún día, quizá, le podría agradecer todos los cuidados y cariño que ella le brindaba a diario, mientras soportaba el encierro dentro de esa clínica

Y quizá no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida pasada, pero lo que si sabía era que los mejores recuerdos en ese lugar era con ella, a su lado

-Muchas gracias, Akisuki. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Y cómo siguen las cosas con Sho y contigo?- preguntó Tomoyo

Ambos se encontraban en un parque cercano a la estación, esperando a Sakura, con quien tomarían el siguiente tren que los llevaría a Tokio, para de ahí dirigirse al aeropuerto

La primavera aún no terminaba, y en Tomoeda, los días seguían siendo fríos, por el paso del invierno. Faltaban tan sólo unos meses para que el curso en el instituto terminara, y para que cada uno tomara un rumbo diferente, hacia la universidad

-Si, las cosas han mejorado muchísimo- respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa –todo gracias a Kinomoto

-A Sakura?- quiso saber Tomoyo, quien en ese momento prestaba mayor atención a lo que su amigo decía

-Si, ella me dio algunos consejos para que la situación entre Meikyo y yo mejorara

Tomoyo permaneció silenciosa y sorprendida. Acaso Sakura Kinomoto, la fría e imperturbable Sakura había dado un consejo de amores a Shaoran Li?

-De verdad hizo eso?- preguntó Tomoyo aún incrédula

-Si, y funcionó muuuy bien- Li dejó mostrar una enorme sonrisa, sin saber que Tomoyo le observaba muy atentamente

Ella sabía que era prácticamente imposible que entre Shaoran y Sakura hubiese una relación. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que Sakura sentía alguna atracción especial por Shaoran, pero no sabía si él podría sentir algo alguna vez.

Pero al ver el entusiasmo con que Shaoran contaba lo que había hecho la castaña por él, comenzaba a dudarlo. Quizá no era tan imposible que entre él y Sakura hubiese algo alguna vez. . .y ella estaba dispuesta a darles un pequeño empujoncito

-Ahí viene!- exclamó de repente Shaoran, mientras señalaba a una persona que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad –Vaya, si que es rápida!

-De verdad. . .

Sakura llegó en un segundo junto a ellos, y ni siquiera jadeaba ni sudaba por el esfuerzo que posiblemente había hecho.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir- se disculpó con seriedad, pues a pesar de que se tenía más confianza, no podía dejar de lado su reserva

-No te preocupes, vamos llegando nosotros también- dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa. . .sonrisa que logró sonrojar a Sakura, quien apenada, decidió desviar su mirada de la de él.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- opinó mientras comenzaba a caminar nerviosa, tratando de alejarse del chico

-Espera, aún no has descansado!- le recordó Li quien comenzaba a seguirla

Y Tomoyo quedó atrás, con una risita escapando de sus labios, mientras sostenía en la mano su inseparable cámara

-Esto va a ser muy interesante- se dijo mientras grababa a ambos chicos, Sakura por delante y Li tratando de seguirla

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Y cómo es ella?

Después de un agradable viaje, en el que Sakura se había sonrojado por lo menos 274,589 veces cada que veía a Shaoran, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, donde esperaban el vuelo de China, en el que vendría la prima de Shaoran

-Ella es muy agradable, y simpática. Cuando está aquí no paro de reír- Tomoyo mantenía una expresión de alegría en su dulce rostro –siempre te logra sacar una sonrisa por más triste que estés, estoy segura de que te agradará, se parece mucho a Shaoran, aunque él es un poco más. . .cómo se podría decir? Más tranquilo de carácter- dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa. Shaoran estaba algo alejado de ellas, cerca de un gran ventanal por donde se veían varios aviones parados, y otros más aterrizando

Sakura volteó a verlo, y lo observó por un buen rato. Era extraordinaria la forma en que él había comenzado a gustarle, si en un principio jamás se había dado cuenta de su existencia

Y la primera vez que le puso atención, fue cuando le propinó aquel terrible golpe en su mejilla, por haberse burlado de ella

-Es guapo, no crees? nn

Sakura desvió con rapidez su mirada hacia la amatista, quien la había descubierto en su inspección al chico

-a. . .a qué te refieres?- preguntó temerosa, tratando de hacerse la desentendida

-Sabes, Sakura, últimamente he notado que Shaoran parece agradarte un poco más que antes, no es así?

-No sé a qué tratas de decir. . .

Tomoyo dirigió su vista a su amigo, quien fascinado observaba los aviones despegar y aterrizar, como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Él es un gran chico, sabes? Es un grandioso amigo y una fascinante persona, creo que cualquier chica estaría contenta de tenerlo cerca, además de que es sumamente atractivo- Tomoyo parecía decir estas palabras muy a propósito, y eso daba resultado, pues Sakura no podía despegar la vista del atractivo chico, se daba cuenta de que la descripción que hacía Tomoyo se acoplaba con perfección al castaño

-Shaoran me contó que le ayudaste con el asunto de Meikyo, es cierto?

-Eh? Oh, no fue nada, tan sólo le di una pequeña recomendación, fue todo- respondió Sakura restándole importancia al asunto

-Pues Shaoran parece estar muy agradecido- continuó Daidouji –él me contó lo que hiciste por él. . .creo que le agradas

Sakura volteó a verla con ojos de incredulidad

-Claro que no le agrado!

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque es obvio, estoy segura de que su opinión acerca de mi es parecida a la de Yukian, y si fuera por él, es casi probable que también me diría "Basura Kinomoto"

Sakura decía esto con algo de dolor, apenas perceptible en sus palabras disfrazadas de indiferencia. Quería hacerse a la idea de que la opinión del chico le tenía sin cuidado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, era todo lo contrario

Y Tomoyo percibió su dolor. Sonrió con ternura y apoyó uno de sus delicados brazos en el hombro de Sakura

-Estoy segura de que no es lo que tu crees, porque Shaoran no es de ese tipo de personas. Sé que muy pronto lo conocerás mejor, y él a ti, y ambos quedarán encantados el uno con el otro. . .y quizá, algún día lleguen a . . .enamorarse. . .

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, enamorados? Ellos? Por supuesto que no! Eso jamás sería posible, porque nunca serían compatibles, además él sólo le gustaba, estaba muy lejos de ser amor. . .

Iba a reclamarle su imprudente declaración, cuando vio que Tomoyo sonreía con alegría y dirigía su vista a la puerta de entrada de pasajeros

_El vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong, China está llegando en este momento, se pide a familiares que aguarden en la sala de espera_

-Ya llegó!- exclamó Shaoran uniéndose a las chicas

-Creí que no te daba gusto que Meiling viniera a visitarte- le recordó Tomoyo mientras se dirigían a la puerta por donde llegarían los pasajeros

-Claro que no me da gusto. . .- mintió él con un leve sonrojo –es sólo que. . .tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, así que debemos apresurarnos a ir por ella para así irnos cada quien a nuestras casas

Sakura sonrió discretamente. Qué tenía ese tipo que siempre lograba hacerle sonreír aunque fuera mínimamente? Quizá la ternura que siempre tenía. . .o esa alegría en sus ojos. . .o todo. Aunque por desgracia, el tipo era un completo casanova. . .ese era el gran problema, pero si no fuese así, sería el hombre perfecto.

-TOMOYO!- una alegre voz sonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la miradas de todos hacia ella. . .y más la de los hombres

-Meiling!- correspondió Tomoyo, un poco más discreta que su amiga

Hacia ellos se dirigía una hermosa chica, de rasgos definidamente chinos. Un vestido rojo brillante se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, un vestido chino que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello negro rojizo resplandecía, tan cuidado y lacio; y sus ojos del mismo color que el cabello

Sakura le observó. Efectivamente se veía agradable, aunque un poco pesada, por su aspecto, ya que daba a entender que era un chica de buena familia, dispuesta a recibir y exigir cuanto lujo pudiese

-Tomoyo! Que gusto verte!- ambas amigas se abrazaron con fuerza, sin hacer mayor caso a nada más. Ella era un poco más baja de estatura que Tomoyo, pero sin duda, igual en belleza, aunque una belleza diferente

-Dios, creí que jamás volvería a verte!- dijo la china mientras se separaba de su amiga

-Meiling- respondió divertida Tomoyo, ya que sus palabras habían sido demasiado graciosas –por supuesto que volveríamos a vernos. . .

-Si, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos que. . .

-Meiling. . . nos vimos hace unos meses

La china pareció analizarlo

-Tienes razón. . .- sonrió coquetamente –pero. . .dónde está mi hermoso primito?

-Hola Meiling- saludó con amabilidad Shaoran, acercándose a ella –me da tanto gusto que hayas venido- la abrazó con ternura

-A mi también, primito. Aunque se me hacen un poco extrañas tus palabras, porque ayer me estabas amenazando con que no viniera. . .

-Emm. . .- una enorme gota resbaló por la nuca del castaño

Y Sakura permanecía un poco alejada de ahí. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda; los tres chicos formaban un cuadro maravilloso, pero ella no pertenecía ahí.

Suspiró

Aún no quería aceptar que tener amigos era agradable. . .no, eso jamás pasaría, además de que no estaba segura que ellos quisieran ser amigos de una rara chica como creía que era ella

-Por cierto!- exclamó de repente la china con alegría –les traje algunos regalos de Hong Kong!

Y fue cuando Meiling volteó a ver a Sakura, dándose cuenta de su presencia

-Ella. . .viene con ustedes?- preguntó a Tomoyo

-Oh si- respondió la amatista con una bella sonrisa –Meiling, quiero presentarte a Sakura, una gran amiga

Meiling se acercó a ella, y comenzó a inspeccionarla, e arriba hacia abajo. Su mirada rojiza permanecía seria, logrando poner nerviosa a Sakura. Meiling se detuvo justo en sus ojos, investigándolos más de cerca

-Tienes ojos muy bonitos- dijo casi en un susurro, pero después recuperó su aire desenvuelto –mucho gusto Sakura! Yo soy Meiling Li, pero por favor, dime Meiling. . .odio las formalidades

Sakura se sorprendió, pues creía que sería rechazada por la prima de Li

-Mucho gusto, Meiling- dijo reservada, pero amable. Por ningún motivo quería quedar mal frente a la prima de Li. . .

-Oh, a ti también te traje un regalo!- dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa

Levaba un pequeño bolso en la mano, y de ahí sacó dos pequeños paquetes, y le dio uno a Tomoyo y el otro a Shaoran

-Espero que les guste chicos, aunque es casi seguro, por mi buen gusto- Meiling sonrió orgullosa

-Muchas gracias Meiling- dijo Tomoyo

-Y para ti Sakura. . .- se inclinó a buscar en una de sus maletas, y mientras hacía esto, Tomoyo le observaba con ternura. Así era Meiling, a pesar de su aire de niña rica, siempre preocupada por los demás

-Aquí tienes, Sakura. Ojalá que te guste, combina con tus lindos ojos- dijo mientras extendía una prenda a Sakura

Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba sorprendida el regalo que Meiling le daba con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que trajera un regalo para ella si no la conocía?

De buena forma aceptó el regalo, agradeciéndole con timidez

-Si mi primo o Tomoyo me hubieran dicho de ti, hubiera escogido algo más lindo, pero espero que te guste

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Sakura, pero a pesar de estar profundamente agradecida, seguía mostrando seriedad –este regalo es perfecto. . .

-Que bueno!- suspiró la chica con una sonrisa en sus seductores labios

-Será mejor irnos ya- propuso Shaoran

-Tienes razón, primito. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi tía y a mis lindas primas- los ojos rojizos de Meiling despedían un brillo de ternura –Shaoran, por favor trae mis maletas- ordenó mientras Li tomaba las pesadas maletas de muy mala gana –vengan queridas, vayamos al auto. Supongo que Wei no estará esperando

Tomoyo sonrió

-Lo lamento, Meiling, pero tendremos que irnos en el tren

-Nada de eso. . .no pretendo ir en tren cargando 10 kilos en maletas y caminando con esto- se quejó mientras señalaba sus altos zapatos

-Que suerte para ti que sea yo quien tenga que cargarlas- murmuro Shaoran entre dientes, quien caminaba detrás de las chicas. Pero Meiling pareció no tomarlo en cuenta

–Nos iremos en taxi- terminó de decir, provocando una sonrisita divertida en Tomoyo, quien no perdía detalle de las caras que su pobre amigo ponía al cargar las pesadas maletas

Sakura observaba en silencio. La chica era agradable, más de lo que esperaba, pues a pesar de su aire altivo, su sonrisa parecía ser muy franca

Trató de compararla con Yukian, porque ambas parecían tener el mismo patrón de chica popular. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Meiling no sólo parecía popular y agraciada en muchos aspectos, también era elegante (aunque no tanto como Tomoyo) y humilde, cosas que carecía completamente Yukian

-Anda primo, nos ganarán el taxi!- apuró Meiling, pero el pobre chico apenas podía con las maletas, que llevaba casi arrastrando hacia el taxi que habían conseguido

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Que suerte que encontramos rápido un taxi- suspiró Meiling camino a casa de los Li

-Así es- dijo Tomoyo

-Y qué tal ha ido todo? Cuéntenme todito. Dime Tomoyo, ya tienes. . .novio? o pretendiente?- Meiling preguntó con picardía, mientras sus hermosos ojos rojizos adoptaban un brillo travieso

-Meiling!- y eso logró sonrojar a Tomoyo –por supuesto que no. . .sabes que estoy lo bastante ocupada para pensar en eso por ahora

-Si claro. . .yo también digo lo mismo- repuso la chica con sarcasmo –y tu Saku? Puedo llamarte Saku?- la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza –vas en el mismo salón que mi primito y Tomoyo?

-Si, los tres vamos juntos

-Qué divertido!- exclamó –pero se acaban de conocer? Cuando vine hace unos meses nunca me hablaron de ti

-Si, llevamos muy poco conociéndonos. . .

-Ay, pues espero que yo también pueda ser tu amiga- dijo con sinceridad –se ve que eres una chica muy agradable

-Y con muchos dotes- recalcó Tomoyo –sabías que hizo una obra teatral, y ella misma la dirige?

-De verdad? Qué bien, me encantaría pertenecer. Entre mis tantas cualidades está la de ser una gran actriz- dijo logrando hacer sonreír a Sakura

-Por desgracia los papeles ya están repartidos. . .- suspiró Tomoyo decepcionada, aunque rápidamente sus ojos se cubrieron de estrellitas, y con una mano en la mejilla exclamó: –pero si quieres, puedes ayudarme con la dirección de escena. . . y a grabar. . .con eso te darás cuenta de muchas cosas- el tono de voz de Tomoyo sonó a confidencia, mientras observaba pícaramente a Sakura, quien, extrañamente se había puesto un poco sonrojada

-Hemos llegado- anunció el conductor del taxi

-Qué bien, ya estaba cansada de cargar las maletas!- se quejó Meiling

-Oye! -.-

Mientras bajaba del taxi, Sakura no pudo evitar quedar extasiada ante la hermosa residencia de Li. Una hermosa casa rodeada de jardín muy bien cuidado. Un bonito camino hecho de piedra se extendía hasta el porche delantero de la casa, enormes pilares parecían sostener la fachada blanca de la casa, que parecía hecha de mármol

-Apresúrate Shaoran, te esperamos acá- Meiling comenzó a dirigir a Tomoyo y a Sakura hacia la casa, dejando al pobre chico pagando la cuenta del taxi y cargando las maletas

Sakura volteó a verlo, y con pesar se dio cuenta que cargaba las maletas con esfuerzo

-Será mejor que le ayudemos un poco- propuso

Meiling volteó a verlo, y una punzada de arrepentimiento picó en su conciencia

-Tienes razón. . .

Sakura se dirigió hacia él, dispuesta a tomar una de las tantas maletas que Meiling traía de Hong Kong.

-Muchas gracias- susurró él cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca. . .tanto, que pudo sentir su aliento cálido rebotar en su rostro

Lo observó directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada color ámbar. . .incapaz de salvarse de ese hermoso lago de chocolate.

Él también la vio, sorprendiéndose de que nuevamente admiraba sus ojos verdes en silencio

-Tienes unos ojos sorprendentes- murmuró inconscientemente. . .y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas

Pero no era comparado con el que Sakura mostraba, ya que su cara prácticamente ardía ante tales palabras, dichas con tanta sinceridad

-Qué les pasa?- preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo mientras ambas observaban al par de chicos, inmóviles, sosteniendo los dos la misma maleta

Tomoyo sonrió, mientras sacaba a su inseparable compañera: su cámara de video

-No lo sé, Meiling, pero es muy interesante- aseguró mientras comenzaba a grabar

Y los castaños no se percataban de nada más. Hasta que Shaoran decidió hablar

-Será mejor que entremos- opinó sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura, quien sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar con seriedad

"que chica tan extraña" pensó Li, pero lo que no sabía era que, a pesar de que Sakura aparentaba indiferencia, por dentro casi moría por él

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Tía, Primas!- Meiling llamaba desde adentro, pero las paredes de la enorme residencia tan sólo le regresaban el eco

-No deben de estar Meiling- respondió fastidiado Shaoran, quien dejaba las maletas para ir a sentarse, a descansar de las pesadas maletas

-Es una lástima- susurró Meiling con decepción, y fue a sentarse junto a Shaoran, abrazándose a él

-Forma una pareja de primos muy tierna, no te parece?- interrogó Tomoyo que se acercaba a Sakura

-Si- respondió simplemente

-Es una lástima que Meikyo le atraiga, no crees?

-Porqué habría de ser una lástima? Él sabrá quien le atrae!- se defendió la castaña, logrando disfrazar su sonrojo. Pero Tomoyo había logrado su meta. . .como siempre

-Y hay chicos guapos en la escuela?- las interrumpió Meiling

Tomoyo y Sakura tomaron asiento en uno de los enormes sillones

-Pues. . .- Tomoyo reflexionó –A decir verdad, tenemos un amigo que es realmente atractivo. . .

-De verdad?- los ojos de Meiling brillaron peligrosamente, y adoptó una postura casi felina, acercándose más a Tomoyo y a Sakura –Y cómo se llama?

-Gary. . .- respondió Sakura seriamente –Gary Becherman. . .

-Becherman?- repitió Shaoran abriendo completamente los ojos

-Gary?- repitió Mailing con voz seductora

-Si, Gary. Es un chico realmente atractivo- continuó Tomoyo

-Y agradable- le siguió Sakura

-Cómo es?- quiso saber Meiling

-Sus ojos parecen fragmentos del cielo, formando una mirada maravillosamente infinita. Su sonrisa se asemeja al dulce y delicado vuelo de las mariposas. Su cabello, negro y suave, está enrollado en miles de pliegues que a diario te invitan a tocarlo. . .es casi un ángel, y así lo muestra su rostro. . .

Y cuando Sakura terminó de decir estas palabras con tanta naturalidad, los tres chicos le observaban sorprendidos por las palabras que ella había dicho. Era como si estuviera recitando un pequeño poema.

Tomoyo recordó cierto escritor anónimo que escribía en el diario escolar. . .pero no dijo nada

Y después de las intensas miradas de los presentes, Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Así que desviando su mirada, sólo se atrevió a decir:

-Y es inglés. . .

-Qué grandioso!- exclamó Meiling –si es tal como tu dices, Sakura, ya quiero conocerlo, y además es inglés, los ingleses son muy guapos, ya quiero conocerlo. . .

-Espero que tu si puedas conquistarlo- interrumpió Tomoyo con pesar

-Porqué lo dices?

-porque muchas chicas en la escuela han tratado de hacerlo. . .y nadie ha podido robar su corazón. Sakura y yo lo intentamos una ves, pero comprendimos que era más fácil obtener su amistad que su corazón

Meiling guardó silencio un momento, pero después, se puso de pie, y con decisión, exclamó en voz alta:

-Pues juro por todas las chicas de la escuela, que yo conquistaré a Gary Becherman!

-No creo que puedas hacerlo. . .- murmuró Shaoran

-Por supuesto que si primo. Sólo dices eso porque estás celoso de Gary!

Pero Shaoran no respondió. "jamás estaría celoso de un chico gay" pensó, y en silencio sonrió. Celoso de un gay, eso sería muy gracioso

Pero más gracioso sería cuando Meiling se enterara de quien era en verdad Gary Becherman. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Creí que Meiling vendría hoy. . .

-No, ella dijo que quería dedicar su tiempo a arreglar su equipaje en su habitación, además de que quería descansar de su largo viaje

Tomoyo y Sakura caminaban por un apartado de la escuela. La chica de ojos verdes ya se había acostumbrado a compartir sus descansos con Tomoyo. Y a veces, hasta solía agradecer su compañía

-Y yo que pensé que hoy me divertiría un poco- susurró Sakura

-Lo dices por Gary? No te preocupes, ayer se quedó con muchas ganas de conocerlo, estoy segura de que mañana no falta

-Eso espero. . .fue muy buena idea haberle dicho eso, no crees? Tomoyo. . .estás bien?

Pero la amatista no respondía. Sus bellos ojos se habían quedado clavados en un punto lejano, su mirada era de consternación mezclada con tristeza e incredulidad

Sakura la observó por un instante, y después, ella también dirigió su vista a donde Tomoyo la tenía clavada

Y lo que vio la llenó de rabia. Frente a ellas se encontraba Eriol, platicando con una hermosísima mujer de cabello rojo y de figura como de modelo. Estaban en una posición comprometedora, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y exagerado.

Eriol aún no se daba cuenta de la existencia de ellas. Y parecía que nunca lo haría. Y él sonreía

"como nunca lo ha hecho conmigo. . ."

Y sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial. . .

"Como jamás me ha mirado. . . Que tonta soy" pensó Tomoyo bajando su mirada para evitar seguir martirizándose

"Y me atreví a pensar que había algo especial. . ."

Súbitamente, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, tan grande que le oprimía y le dolía. Un cruel vacío se apoderó de su estómago y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear

"Debo irme de aquí. . ." antes de que las lágrimas salieran de sus amatistas

Dirigió una última mirada a la pareja, y muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que formaban una muy bella pareja, sonriendo y coqueteando como dos enamorados. Algo que quizá jamás pasaría con ella

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a alejarse

Sakura no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Jamás se imaginó que Eriol Hiragizawa fuese capaz de jugar con una mujer. Y menos cuando esa mujer era la dulce Tomoyo

Comenzó a seguirla, hasta que ambas, en silencio, llegaron al enorme sauce llorón, aquél árbol favorito de Tomoyo

Quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo decidió hablar

-Debí imaginarlo- dijo, más para ella misma. Y al hablar, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la chica luchaba porque su voz permaneciera intacta a las lágrimas, que una a una, comenzaban a deslizarse por sus suaves mejillas

-Yo. . .yo fui una tonta; no quise escuchar las advertencias de mi propia conciencia

Y ahora, su voz estaba completamente cortada

-Yo siempre supe que él es mi maestro. . .que él jamás podría fijarse en mi. . .que estos tontos sentimientos simplemente podrían ser un engaño. . .pero. . .

Comenzó a sollozar. Y con su blanca mano, retiró las lágrimas de su mejilla

Sakura se acercó a ella

-Y él ni siquiera se da cuenta. . . y no es que eso me importe. . . pero. . .

Sakura estaba muy conmovida. Frente a ella, se presentaba una nueva imagen de la dulce Tomoyo, sufriendo por un amor que ella misma quería ignorar, pasar por alto, para no perder nada en el intento. . .pero sin saberlo, de la noche a la mañana, su corazón estaba destrozado

Y pronto comenzó a desear que Tomoyo jamás hubiese pasado por eso. Prefería mil veces que esa triste situación le hubiese pasado a ella, y no a Tomoyo, porque ella no se lo merecía

"pero lo pagarás muy caro, Hiragizawa. . ." amenazó en su mente, juró vengar las lágrimas de su amiga

-Pero. . . creo que. . .- Tomoyo volteó a ver a Sakura, quien se percató del sufrimiento impreso en el rostro de la chica –creo que me enamoré de él. . .

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sospechaba apenas que Tomoyo estaba interesada en Eriol, pero no a tanta magnitud!

Sin embargo, no era tiempo para pensar en eso, porque la dulce chica de ojos amatista se encontraba frente a ella, desconsolada, como una pequeña niña

Lentamente se le acercó, y le brindó un cariñoso abrazo. Tierno y cálido, un abrazo que le indicaba a Tomoyo que no estaba sola

Y ella lo percibió. Se aferró a Sakura, mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Aquella visión le perturbaba el alma, le mordía el corazón hasta hacerlo pedacitos.

Sólo hasta ese momento supo qué significaba Eriol Hiragizawa en su vida, hasta ese momento, sabía qué impacto tenía el joven maestro en su corazón. Y en ese preciso momento, comenzaba a odiarle. . .

"y la culpa es mía. . . porque yo siempre supe que él no se fijaría jamás en mi. . ."

La figura de aquella mujer era más apta para él. Una mujer que parecía una delicada figura de porcelana, femenina y atractiva; y sin duda, con muchos atributos geniales. Y ella carecía de todo eso.

¿Cómo sería posible que Eriol se fijara en una chiquilla como ella?

-Sabía que él no se fijaría en mi- dijo entre lágrimas, casi sin pensarlo

-Y qué tendría de malo que se fijara en ti?- le cuestionó Sakura

-Porque es obvio, mírame, no soy mucho en comparación con ella- respondió dolida, mientras señalaba la dirección en donde los amantes se encontraban –yo sólo soy una niña de preparatoria. . . nada que valga la pena. . .

-No digas eso!- reprochó con fuerza Sakura mientras se alejaba de Tomoyo y le veía directamente -jamás digas que tú no vales la pena. Eres una chica increíble, Tomoyo, eras adorable, bonita, amable. . . tienes muchos atributos que yo quisiera tener. Eres grandiosa- Tomoyo había dejado de sollozar –además, si amas a ese hombre, llorando no lo conseguirás. He visto muchas cosas, Tomoyo, y estoy segura de que no todo está perdido. Así que será mejor que seques tus lágrimas y nos pongamos a hacer un plan para atraparlo. . . y para saber quien es esa tipa!

Sakura decía estas palabras con tanta energía, que Tomoyo no podía evitar una que otra sonrisita, subiéndole el ánimo

-Y Tomoyo, créeme que cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tenerte a su lado. . . sólo es cuestión de tiempo. . .

-Tú crees?- preguntó temerosa

-Por supuesto! Conozco a Eriol más tiempo que tu. . . y créeme que he visto cosas de las que nadie parece percatarse

Sakura le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo, quien al instante se ruborizó. La tomó se la mano y se alejaron corriendo, seguramente a preparar un plan a prueba de fallas para atrapar a Hiragizawa

Sin embargo, Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida. La idea de aquella mujer en la vida del joven profesor la seguía atormentando. De cualquier forma, decidió alejarse de él. Sus sentimientos iban creciendo con rapidez, y no quería salir herida en una situación en la que llevaba las de perder

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-. . .ahora, lo único que deben hacer es sacar la raíz cuadrada de este, dividirlo entre 67, multiplicarlo por 32 y. . . bla. . . bla. . . bla- la maestra llevaba escribiendo horas en el pizarrón, incontables y terriblemente difíciles problemas de aritmética

-Diablos. . . no entiendo!- murmuró Sakura mientras dejaba caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre su escritorio. Siempre era lo mismo, y sólo ocurría en esa clase, donde las crueles operaciones hacían de las suyas

Shaoran le observaba divertido detrás de ella, pues su cabeza casi había colapsado contra la superficie del escritorio

Y nuevamente observó su precioso cabello, siempre en una trenza. Sólo una vez había visto ese cabello suelto, cuando Sakura lo había sacudido del polvo. Y ahora deseaba verlo de nueva cuenta suelto, brillante y un tanto rizado. . . Pero estaba seguro de que si lo tocaba, Sakura le golpearía hasta dejarlo casi inconciente. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Y la tristeza se notó en Tomoyo el resto del día. A pesar de querer ocultarlo, sus ojos no se veían igual que siempre.

-Tomy, irás al ensayo?

-Eh, oh, no, Shaoran, debo ir a la biblioteca. Mejor los alcanzo a la salida, de acuerdo?

Y se alejó, sin decir una palabra más

"Le hará bien estar sola" pensó Sakura mientras la veía alejarse en dirección a la biblioteca

-Sabes que le pasa?- esa sensual voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de eso

-Ella está un poco desanimada. . .

-Porqué?- sus ojos ámbar se mostraron preocupados

-Pues porque su corazón se metió en algunos problemas- repondió con simpleza

-Ah. . .entiendo- y después, Shaoran la observó directo a los ojos, con una tierna mirada, que extrañó mucho a Sakura –pero estoy seguro de que le diste un buen consejo. . . como lo hiciste conmigo

Y al decir esto, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron casi moradas. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza rápidamente, mirando directamente al suelo, evitando la dulce mirada de Shaoran. Porqué lo había dicho tan tierno?

"Malditos hombres. . ." pensó

-Por cierto, te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?- preguntó de repente Li, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura

-Me. . . me dices a mi. . .?- interrogó dudosa Sakura

-Por supuesto, no veo a nadie más cerca- dijo en tono irónico

-Pero. . . porqué?

-Pues porque te debo un favor, lo recuerdas?

Sakura no supo que decir. Claro que le encantaría ir con él a tomar un helado! Pero. . . le aterraba la idea de estar a solas con él. . . bueno, aunque no debía porqué preocuparle, porque simplemente irían a tomar un helado. . . pero, de cualquier manera,

Y dentro de su cabeza, un enorme dilema se extendía, por una parte, quería ir, pero por otra no!

-Si quieres, también te puedo explicar los ejercicios de aritmética. . .

Y ahora esto!

Dios, qué estaba pasando? Aunque, agradecía que él no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en su interior. Volteó a verlo, topándose con tu sincera mirada. . . y eso lo decidió todo. . .

-Me parece perfecto- contestó casi mecánicamente, sin dejar de ver sus ojos

"demonios!" se reprochó internamente, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de sus palabras

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos cuando salgamos- comenzó a despedirse

-No irás al ensayo?- preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta fuera no

-No- ouch. . . esa era la respuesta que no quería –tengo que ir a entrenamiento. . .pero en un rato nos vemos

Se alejó corriendo, y después de haber avanzado algunos metros, volteó a verla, con una sonrisa hermosa, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. . .

-Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntó Sakura mientras le devolvía el saludo. . .

Pero, sería interesante, sin duda alguna. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Y ardiendo en celos, ella los miraba. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sakura Kinomoto pudiera representar algún tipo de peligro, arrebatándole lo que más ambicionaba en ese momento: Shaoran Li

Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la ira que sentía. Sus puños crispados, con los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía. Y su mirada era lo peor, de repugnante odio hacia la chica de ojos verdes

Observó que comenzaba a alejarse, y decidió salirle al paso. . . una simple advertencia quizá bastaría

-Hola, Sakura- saludó con su dulce y empalagante voz, mientras se colocaba frente a Sakura

La castaña la observó con recelo. Comenzaba a conocer a Meikyo Sho, y sabía que no era precisamente una niña dulce

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó cortante

-Porqué me tratas así? Se supone que soy la estrella de tu obra, lo recuerdas?

Sakura rodó los ojos. Si no fuera tan buena actuando, pasaría de largo sin prestarle atención

-En fin, en este momento no me importa socializar contigo- la dulce voz de Meikyo se convirtió de repente en un tono arrogante y déspota, y el brillo de su mirada gris se volvía oscuro y peligroso

Sakura no se dejó sorprender, ni siquiera cambió su actitud fría y seria

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante- Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, qué diablos quería hablar esa chica con ella?

-Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente simpatizas mucho con Shaoran, no es así?

Sakura pronto adoptó una postura sorprendida, abriendo un poco más los ojos, lo suficiente como para que Meikyo se dieran cuenta

-No me equivoqué, verdad?- preguntó divertida mientras daba pequeños saltitos, como si fuera una pequeña niña

-A qué quieres llegar, sho?- interrogó con fuerza Sakura, tratando de no perder la paciencia

-Tranquila, Basurita, sólo quiero tener una charla amistosa contigo- se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó por los hombros, y aún así, su mirada seguía siendo cruel

-Te has dado cuenta de que Shaoran es realmente atractivo?- le cuestionó mientras presionaba fuertemente su hombro derecho

-No entiendo que quieres decir- espetó Sakura, sin poder adivinar lo que la chica traía entre manos

-No seas estúpida, sabes muy bien a lo que quiero llegar!- gruñó Sho mientras empujaba levemente a Sakura

Ella se movió unos pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse de Meikyo, quien comenzaba a portarse de manera demasiado extraña

-Déjame en paz, Sho- ordenó

Pero ella la ignoró

-Verdad que es un gran tipo? Cualquiera lo querría, hasta tú, Basura

Sakura no dijo nada. Cualquiera lo querría, hasta ella. . . porque él era grandioso. . .

-No dices nada, tonta?- se burló Sho mientras volvía a acercarse a Sakura

Pero ella seguía en silencio

-Aunque, lamento darte una mala noticia- Meikyo adoptó una postura de tristeza, y cerrando los ojos dijo: -es que. . . es una lástima que él jamás vaya a poder fijarse en alguien como tu- La señaló de arriba hacia abajo –es decir, mírate. . . no eres más que una pobre chica sin gracia alguna. Eres sencillamente horrible. Crees que él se fijaría en ti? Olvídalo, realmente no eres su tipo, aunque no sería raro que te rechazara, tengo entendido que ni tus padres te quieren

-Cállate!- gritó enfurecida Sakura

Pero eso no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa burlona de Meikyo

-Shaoran sólo podría fijarse en alguien como yo: dulce, agradable, hermosa, simpática. . .

-Pues entonces él es un tonto- le interrumpió Sakura –es un tonto por no darse cuenta de quien eres realmente!

-Entonces que bueno que es un estúpido. . . aunque, es normal que él sea así, no tiene una pizca de inteligencia, no se como es que se me hace atractivo. . . quizá porque tiene una jugosa cuenta bancaria tras él. . . por eso te fijaste en él tu también?

-Él no es así!- le defendió Sakura iracunda –él es un gran chico!

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error. Lo había dicho, y frente a ella, le había defendido, y Sho se daba cuenta

-Así que si hay algo, no es así? Basura?- se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura, y en un movimiento rápido, aprisionó fuertemente el cuello de la castaña con una de sus manos, clavándole las uñas en el acto –pues escúchame bien, miserable porquería. Él jamás se va a fijar en ti, porque tú no eres nada para él, mete eso en tu cabecita hueca, porque no tiene horribles gustos. . .

-Y entonces porqué se fijó en ti?- preguntó con dificultad Sakura, pues las fuertes manos de Sho le obstruían la garganta, y pronto sintió que esa presión se volvía más fuerte, y los ojos de Meikyo más oscuros

-Aléjate de él- ordenó –si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él. . . no sabes de lo que soy capaz. . .

Una última presión al cuello de Sakura, impidiendo completamente el paso de aire, y logrando una mueca de dolor y desesperación en el rostro de Kinomoto.

Y esta acción hizo sonreír satisfecha a Meikyo, quien en un hábil movimiento, arrojó a Sakura al suelo

-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. . .- siseó peligrosamente, mientras veía a Sakura con desprecio y burla

La ojiverde, por su parte, respiraba desesperadamente, intentando llevar algo de aire fresco a sus pulmones

Sho dirigió una última mirada humillativa a Sakura, y se alejó de ahí sin decir más. Y no se percató de que la castaña comenzaba a llorar. . . no por ella. . . por él

Se recuperó con rapidez, pero las lágrimas salían con coraje. Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al salón de artes. Una vez dentro, cerró con fuerza la puerta, y recargada en ella, comenzó a llorar desconsolada

"quien es ella para impedírmelo?" se decía con amargura, sintiendo el dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo

Y él no se daba cuenta de quién era realmente esa chica. Golpeó la puerta, no evitando lastimarse en el acto.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te harás daño. . .

Diablos, porqué no se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie?

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin encarar al dueño de aquella voz

-Se supone que doy clases aquí- respondió con tono divertido

Y su voz logró enfurecer más a Sakura. Recordó la escena que había presenciado Tomoyo, y fue motivo suficiente, volteó hasta quedar frente a Eriol, quien se sorprendió por la dura mirada que Sakura le proporcionaba

-Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó al ver que la chica estaba en silencio

-Qué me sucede?- repitió indignada –qué te sucede a ti? Acaso eres cobarde, o que?

-De que hablas?- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Eriol

-Le hiciste mucho daño, y ella no se lo merecía!- quizá estaba descargando su dolor y coraje con Eriol, arrojando en ello miles de lágrimas

Pero Eriol seguía sin comprender

-Creí que eras un poco más racional. . .

-Si me explicaras de que hablas, en vez de que me reproches por algo que ni siquiera sé- reclamó Eriol comenzando a enojarse

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, y ahora ella no sonríe por tu culpa! Borraste la hermosa sonrisa de Tomoyo!- gritó Sakura

-Tomoyo?- repitió Eriol más para si, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

-Acaso no te diste cuenta? O estabas muy ocupado con tu "sexy" conquista?- interrogó burlándose

-Conquista?- y él comenzó a recordarlo. . .

-Qué guardado te lo tenías, Hiragizawa. A nadie le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con mujeres. . . pero la felicidad de Tomoyo está de por medio, y tú juegas con ella, la ilusionas y desilusionas cuando te viene en gana!

-Yo no estoy jugando con Tomoyo. . .

-Y entonces porqué le haces esto? Siempre te portas como un grandioso caballero frente a ella, y la tratas diferente a las demás. . . y de repente estás con otra chica, frente a Tomoyo!

"Yo estaba con _ella_, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo. . . o si?"

-Tomoyo nos vio?- preguntó temeroso

-Por supuesto que los vio, y por una parte me da gusto, porque se ha percatado de la clase de hombre que eres!

-Pero. . . y ella?

-Ella, está decepcionada, destrozada, furiosa, ojalá jamás vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, porque tu no te mereces ni una sola sonrisa de ella

Sakura salió corriendo de ahí. Acaso todos los hombres se había puesto de acuerdo para ser estúpidos?

No sabía que dirección estaba tomando, sólo se percató del exterior cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien

-Lo lamento. . .- dijo en voz baja, dispuesta a retirarse, pero una mano la detuvo por el brazo

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él, mientras su voz lograba traer a Sakura de sus pensamientos a la realidad

-Li. . .?

-Has estado. . . llorando?- interrogó preocupado, mientras observaba sus bellos ojos enrojecidos

Ella trató de esconder su mirada, bajando la cabeza

-Creí que estarías practicando. . .

-Si, pero el profesor nos dio un tiempo libre

Quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar. Y justo cuando Shaoran se disponía a hablar, Sakura había comenzado a llorar nuevamente

_No sabes de lo que soy capaz,_ Recordó

Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que si algo malo le pasara a Shaoran, ella jamás se lo perdonaría

-Oye, niña. . . estás bien?

Pero Sakura no respondía, lloraba en silencio, frente a él, indefensa y frágil, como una pequeña estatua de marfil

Su mirada ámbar se suavizó hasta convertirse en ternura, y sin nada más que hacer, la abrazó contra su cuerpo, tratando de controlar su tristeza

Sakura sólo sintió cómo el le sostenía de los hombros y la llevaba hacia él, para después, aprisionar su cuerpo contra el suyo

Un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, un roce que le erizó cada poro de su piel. Sintiendo miles de cosas, Sakura se olvidó de su tristeza por un momento. Quería disfrutar su abrazo, disfrutarlo a él, su aroma y su suavidad

Quizá había sido un impulso o reflejo, pero comenzó a agradecer que lo hubiera hecho. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, se desvanecía entre sus brazos como si fuera aire cálido. Nunca creyó que Sakura fuese delgada, pues normalmente su ropa holgada no dejaba ver su verdadera talla. Sintió la delicada curva de su pequeña cintura, que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus fuertes brazos. Olió el delicioso perfume que emanaba su bendito cabello que tanto le gustaba

_No sabes de lo que soy capaz_

Y ese sentimiento de nueva cuenta volvió. Y temió por Shaoran. Acaso Meikyo sería capaz de hacerle daño?

La sola idea le oprimió el corazón, y olvidándose de todo, ella también lo abrazó, con fuerza, sin dejarlo ir, tratando de protegerlo con su abrazo. . . Aunque el que protegía en ese momento era Shaoran, pues con sus brazos lograba abarcar gran parte del cuerpo de Sakura

Porqué lloraba? Quién le había provocado tanto daño? Y si lo hubiese sabido en ese momento, hubiera ido a golpear al autor de las lágrimas de Sakura

No sabía qué le pasaba, ni qué sensaciones le hacía sentir ella, pero en ese momento, se prometió protegerla contra todo, aunque tuviese que golpear, o incluso matar. . .

Pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de que sus pasos eran bien vigilados, y que unos terribles ojos les observaban desde lejos

No saben de lo que soy capaz. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Tomy, te sientes bien?- el dulce chico gay le preguntó, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida

-Por supuesto que si. . .- ella intentó sonreír, pero sin mucho éxito

-Sabes qué es súper genial para estos casos?- exclamó él con una gran sonrisa –irnos de shoping! Cuando yo estoy deprimido, siempre me voy a comprar ropa, y es genial, deberíamos hacerlo corazón

-Me encantaría, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Gary, qué te parece si vamos otro día?

-Bueno, está bien querida. . .Permíteme tantito, cielito, debo ver a alguien

-De acuerdo- Tomoyo permaneció ahí parada mientras veía a Gary alejarse. Fue en ese momento que escuchó que alguien le llamaba por detrás

Al voltear, se encontró con una gran masa de chicos que observaban embobados a una atractiva mujer que caminaba sensual hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo!- saludó con su acento chino

-Hola Meiling, no creí que fueras a venir

-Oh si, he venido porque quería invitarles un helado. . . aunque- y se acercó al oído de Tomoyo para hablar en tono confidencial –me gustaría conocer a ese chico. . .

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar la gran alabanza que entre ella y Sakura habían echo. En ese momento, se acercaban Sakura y Shaoran

-Ahí vienen Saku y Shao, hola niños!

La estruendosa voz de Meiling retumbó en el lugar

-Diablos. . .- se quejó Shaoran mientras se acercaban más

Sakura lo miró de reojo, porqué debía fingir que Meiling no le agradaba? Rodó los ojos divertida

-Porque finges que no te agrada?- le preguntó divertida

-No estoy fingiendo, ella no me agrada!

-Si claro!- la chica comenzó a reír en bajo –sabes? Creo que más bien te agrada demasiado, y la quieres mucho. . . y no podrías vivir sin ella

u.ú

-Creo que no es para tanto. . .

-Esos dos parecen llevarse muy bien, no es así Tomoyo?- preguntó Meiling mientras veía caminar a la pareja

-Si, últimamente son muy cercanos n.n, no crees que se ven muy bien juntos?

Meiling volteó a ver a Tomoyo. Había algo extraño en ella, y es que aunque sonreía, sus ojos no mostraban alegría alguna

Y lo más extraño de todo era que. . .

-Tomoyo. . . no has sacado tu cámara de video para grabar este momento cursi. . . te sientes bien?- se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente

-Por supuesto que sí. . .

Meiling la observó profundamente a los ojos, y después, dijo convencida:

-No, algo raro te pasa

Pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestar, Shaoran y Sakura llegaban a interrumpirles

-Qué haces aquí, Meiling?- preguntó fastidiado Shaoran

-Yo sé que te daría mucho gusto verme primito!- se colgó de su cuello –Vine a visitarte, no es obvio?

-Seee, claro. . .

-Por supuesto!

Y mientras ellos hablaban, Sakura y Tomoyo platicaban en voz baja

-Te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó Sakura

-Eso no importa por el momento, Sakura- respondió Tomoyo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla –Pero qué te pasó a ti? Parece que estuviste llorando. . .

-Eh? P-por supuesto que no!

Sakura esperaba que Tomoyo siguiera preguntándole, pero ella simplemente bajó la cabeza

-Parece que ambas pasamos por momentos difíciles. . .

Sakura le dirigió una mirada triste, no por ella, sino porque Tomoyo parecía estar sufriendo terriblemente

-Y dónde está el chico que me dijeron?- interrumpió de repente Meiling

-Está ahí, me dijo que venía en un momento- dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba a Gary que se encontraba unos metros alejado de ellos, dándoles la espalda

-Ese tipo?- Shaoran casi se ahoga por la risa, aunque Sakura tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe para que callara

-Vaya. . .se ve muy bien. . .- los ojos de Meiling despidieron una chispa de picardía, mientras pasaba una mano por su negro cabello

Gary no se había percatado que le observaban. Él platicaba con otros compañeros, y a pesar de ser un chico gay, desde atrás se veía muy varonil y atractivo

Entonces, pareció que todos ellos comenzaban a dispersarse, y Gary se dispuso a retirarse también. Como en cámara lenta, dio un giro sobre él, provocando que su cabello negro rizado volara por el movimiento hecho. Sus párpados se abrían lentamente para dar paso a sus hermosos ojos azules, que brillaron por la luz del sol.

Meiling estaba fascinada ante tal visión real, porque aquél chico se veía realmente maravilloso. Gary pareció observar a su entorno, con pose varonil y muy atractiva, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon con ella, y después con Tomoyo. Y al ver a ésta última, una grandiosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, mostrando su perfecta dentadura

Y fue cuando Gary por fin habló:

-Tomy!- con su voz melosa, y comenzó a correr con delicadeza hacía donde se encontraban ellos

Y fue entonces que el hechizo terminó

-Es gay!- exclamó Meiling mientras observaba la forma tan peculiar que Gary usaba para correr

Y para terminar con la romántica escena, las carcajadas de Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura adornaron el ambiente. . . y lo mejor de todo, es que cada uno pareció olvidarse de sus problemas

-Tomoyo, porqué no me dijeron que Gary es gay?- reclamó Meiling antes de que Gary llegaran junto a ellos

-Pues porque nunca lo preguntaste- respondió la amatista con una sonrisa, y justo en ese momento, llegaba Gary con una fantástica entrada

-listo!- anunció feliz –ya podemos irnos, muchas gracias por esperarme chicos. . . y a ti también, Shao. . .

Dirigió una mirada coqueta a Li, pero él sólo volteó con rapidez hacia otra parte

Sin embargo, el interés de Gary cambió por completo, y observó embobado hacia donde Meiling estaba

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella al ver que el chico gay no despegaba su mirada de ella

-Por Dios, no puedo creer que tu chaqueta sea de Versalles!- y en ese momento, todos se fueron de espaldas, estilo ánime –es que justo cuando fui a comprarme una, ya no había! Eso es muy cruel!- y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir cascaditas –y ya no van a llegar más pedidos!

-Quizá si la buscas en París, puedas conseguir una- recomendó Meiling

-Tú crees? Osh, tendré que ir, como si en este momento tuviera tanto tiempo libre. . . Pero bueno, podré comprarles un regalo a todos!- juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y tras un momento de ensoñación, dejó escapar un largo suspiro

-En fin. . . Y tu quien eres?- le preguntó a la chica de ojos rojizos

-Soy Li Meiling

-Li? Acaso eres pariente de Shao?

-Soy su prometida. . .

-Qué?- el grito de Gary se escuchó por toda la escuela, pero su impresión, pronto pasó a ser tristeza –No creí que Shao estuviera comprometido. . .. Pude haber tenido una oportunidad con él

-Oye!- renegó Shaoran –Y ella no es mi prometida!

-No? Qué bueno, entonces tengo aún una oportunidad- dejó escapar una maravillosa sonrisa, que hubiese sido capaz de deshacer a cualquier chica –En fin. Hola linda, yo soy Gary Becherman, pero por favor dime Gary, o si quieres, mejor dime "chico lindo"

-De acuerdo chico lindo, así será- después, Meiling dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo, y se dio cuenta de que su expresión triste todavía se mostraba en su bello rostro –Tengo una idea! Porqué no vamos a tomar un café? Yo les invito, si?

-Eso suena genial!- exclamó Gary, y pronto se dio cuenta del plan de Meiling –Tú que dices Tomoyo?

-Yo creo que no, lo lamento chicos, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. . .

-Porfitas! Vamos!- rogó Gary poniendo ojitos de perrito a medio morir –sólo será un ratito!

-Si Tomy, vienes?- secundó Meiling

-Bueno, está bien- aceptó por fin Tomoyo, porque no le gustaba decepcionar a sus amigos

-Y qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Meiling dirigiéndose a Sakura y Shaoran

Y entonces, Sakura perdió toda esperanza de estar un rato con Shaoran. Había contado cada segundo para reunirse con él saliendo de la escuela. . . y ahora, sus planes se habían visto interferidos por la invitación al café. Aunque, claro que le gustaba salir con ellos, más cuando Tomoyo se sentía triste, pero. . . había albergado ilusiones lindas y soñadoras, de estar con Li. . .

-Lo lamento, Meiling- pero él la volvió a sorprender –Le había prometido a Kinomoto ayudarle en álgebra

Gary y Tomoyo abrieron sorprendidos los ojos. Acaso habían escuchado bien? Sakura y Shaoran saliendo juntos? Pero a Meiling le pareció lo más natural

-De acuerdo, chicos- dijo ella –entonces nos vemos en rato más. Y por favor. . . Pórtense bien. . .

Guiñó un ojo seductoramente, mientras sonreía con picardía. . . aunque no se imaginaba lo cerca que estaba de la realidad. Al menos con Sakura

Y antes de retirarse, Tomoyo y Gary se acercaron a la castaña y la abrazaron

-Mucha suerte, ojitos- susurró Gary con una sonrisita

-Y no te pongas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien- aconsejó Tomoyo, en voz baja

Cuando se alejaron de ella, Sakura estaba realmente sonrojada y apenada

-Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Li mientras se acercaba a ella

-No. . .es-estoy bien. . .nos vamos?

-Claro. . .

Y mientras se alejaban, muy cerca uno del otro, Tomoyo sonrió con alegría, sacando su cámara de video y comenzando a grabarlos. . . Después de todo, no podría seguir triste toda su vida

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-. . .Y en ese momento, mi tía cayó al suelo, esparciendo la comida alrededor de ella, y gimiendo como si fuera un cerdito en el fango

La suave carcajada de Sakura inundó el aire en ese momento, siendo agradable a oídos de cualquiera

Shaoran le observó por unos segundos. Se veía diferente cuando sonreía, y su risa era muy hermosa, sin duda alguna. Sus ojos cambiaban, luciendo aún más fascinantes de lo que de por sí ya eran.

Caminaban rumbo a la residencia de los Li; la tarde era agradable y cálida. Una tarde otoñal, faltaba muy poco para que llegara el invierno, y a pesar de todo, el frío todavía no se hacía presente en Tomoeda.

Shaoran se puso a reflexionar, y no recordaba haber pasado una tarde tan agradable como en ese momento lo estaba pasando junto con Sakura: una chica a la que apenas conocía, una chica que hacía algunas semanas le había abofeteado por haberse burlado de ella

-Te pasa algo?- la voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación –Te has quedado muy callado

-Estoy bien- aseguró –será mejor que nos apresuremos, hemos pasado la tarde fuera de casa y ya no habrá tiempo de que te explique los. . .jajajaja

-Qué? Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sakura al ver que de repente Li había comenzado a reír, mientras observaba su rostro –Te estás burlando de mí?

Pero él parecía no escucharla, tan sólo reía. . .y fue momento en que Sakura observó al joven, que se veía espléndido sonriendo. Sin embargo, no podía soportar que él se burlara de ella, y menos en su cara!

-Ya basta!- gritó y con fuerza, le empujó con ambas manos. Pero fue tanto su impulso, que ambos fueron a terminar en el suelo. . . Sakura exactamente sobre Shaoran. . . (N.A. qué casualidad…)

Las carcajadas de Li cesaron abruptamente al sentir el ligero peso sobre él. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el rostro asustado de Sakura, a menos de 10 centímetros de su cara. Sus párpados estaban fuertemente presionados, haciendo un gracioso gesto

Lo que no sabía, era que Sakura no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sabía en qué posición se encontraba, y si los abría, seguramente sus mejillas se tornarían por completo rojas

Transcurrieron algunos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, pero eternos segundos donde pudo disfrutar de su calidez, de su suave aroma varonil y de su aliento incitador. No podía seguir así, ninguna otra cosa le salvaría en ese momento, así que no le quedaba más remedio que abrir los ojos y prepararse para cualquier tipo de visión

Sin embargo, el aire huyó de su cuerpo al ver la cercanía entre ella y Li, y a pesar de que se había preparado psicológicamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus ojos se veían mucho más bellos de cerca, más claros, más apasionados, más ámbares

Y los de ella también. Al abrir poco a poco sus esmeraldas, Shaoran pudo apreciar cada línea de los ojos de Sakura, esos ojos tan fuera de lo común, tan brillantes y soñadores, que harían suspirar a cualquiera. . . claro, sólo si se quitara las gafas.

Observó que de cerca ella no se veía tan mal. De hecho, teniéndola a esa distancia, pudo comprobar que su piel se veía exquisitamente suave y tersa, invitando a cualquiera a acariciarla.

Hizo lo que todo hombre hace: dirigió su vista a sus labios. Perfectos, carnosos, rojos e inocentes labios

Como los de él. Labios sensuales que a cualquier chica harían pecar, pero no a ella. . . o si? Porqué debía ser tan atractivo? Porqué debía comenzar a fijarse en él justo en ese momento? Si hacía apenas unos meses él no representaba absolutamente nada para ella. . .y ahora. . .

Debían hacer algo, pues sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentirse acalorados

Hasta que Sakura encontró la salida:

-porqué te reías de mí?- le preguntó abochornada, haciendo un gesto de reproche

Pero ninguno de los dos intentó dejar esa posición tan comprometedora

Shaoran sonrió suavemente, y a modo de respuesta, dirigió una de sus manos a la barbilla de Sakura, para acariciarla con suavidad

Y al contacto, cada poro de la piel se Sakura se erizó, sus mejillas parecían estallar, pues estaban al rojo vivo, mientras en su mente, millones de pensamientos la torturaban

"Me va a besar. . .?" pensó intranquila, pero. . .

-Tenías una mancha de helado en tu barbilla- dijo él fraternalmente

Y Sakura sintió que caía de las nubes hasta el centro de la Tierra, y casi estaba segura de que Li pudo escuchar su suspiro de decepción

"No me besó. . ." pensó cerrando los ojos con resignación. . . aún sobre él

-Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Li al ver que se había quedado muy seria

-Estoy bien. . . ya no tengo la mancha?

-No, aunque debí habértela dejado- él sonrió con ternura

-Porqué?

-Porque parecías un pequeño monstruo. . .

Y en ese momento, los bellos ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron, dejando en su lugar, la acostumbrada tristeza que siempre llevaba

"monstruo. . ."

-Dije algo malo?- interrogó Li con preocupación, pues de cerca, podía apreciar cada expresión de Sakura

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que. . .

-Buenas tardes. . .

Diablos, otra ves ella. . .

-Meikyo!- exclamó Li dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, encontrándose con la figura de Sho imponente sobre ellos

Sakura dirigió su vista a ella también, tan sólo para encontrarse con la temible mirada de la chica, que parecía despedir chispas de odio en contra de la castaña

-Sho. . – murmuró tímidamente

-Se puede saber qué hacen ahí?- preguntó con enfado

-Sólo jugábamos- aseguró Li mientras comenzaba a incorporarse, ayudando a Sakura a ponerse en pie

-Pues parecían muy divertidos- la voz de Sho parecía más un reproche, aunque Li parecía no advertirlo

-Si!- y él era a veces tan inocente. . . –Por cierto Meikyo, tienes algo qué hacer hoy?

Pero ella no estaba muy interesada en lo que Shaoran decía, pues estaba dedicada única y exclusivamente a fulminar a Sakura con la mirada. Ella trataba por todos los medios de mantener la cordura y la sangre fría, pero de verdad los ojos de Meikyo eran de miedo

-Meikyo?- preguntó Li al ver que ella estaba distraída

-Disculpa, qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba que si te gustaría acompañarnos a Kinomoto y a mí a estudiar esta tarde en mi casa- explicó el chico

-Juntos? En tu casa?- repitió Sho, tratando de digerir las palabras que acababa de escuchar

-Sip

Sho inspeccionó con la mirada a Sakura, de arriba para abajo

-No, lo lamento- respondió, mientras sus ojos adoptaban una expresión peligrosa y misteriosa –tengo algo que hacer, pero vayan ustedes, después me cuentan qué tal les fue

-Estás segura?- dijo Li

-Por supuesto, y ya no les quito más su tiempo, que se diviertan!- exclamó, y comenzó a retirarse rápidamente

Sin embargo, Sakura permaneció inquieta. Su repentina marcha le había dejado con muchas dudas

Y de repente recordó sus palabras amenazantes: _No sabes de lo que soy capaz_. . .¿Sería capaz?

Pero la voz de Li le sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que se hundiera más en ellos, y comenzó a alcanzarle, pues él ya se había adelantado

Y al verlo delante de él, no pudo evitar imaginarse yendo con él de la mano. . .

Y en ese momento comprendió que no le importaba lo que Meikyo fuera a hacer, pues estando a su lado en ese momento, no podía temerle a nada

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tomoyo observaba a la nada. Sentada en el alféizar de su ventana, trataba de pensar con claridad lo que había visto esa tarde

Era una hermosa chica. . . quizá más que ella, con más elegancia y porte, nada en comparación a ella

_Deja de martirizarte_ Se dijo

Limpió una delgada lágrima que corría por una de sus mejillas

_Quizá no es tan bueno como yo creí. . ._

Suspiró. Afuera, la tarde era fantástica. ¿Cómo les estaría yendo a Sakura y a Shaoran?

Por lo menos Sakura podría sonreír durante un buen rato, pero y ella?

Toc toc

-Adelante- ordenó suavemente, sin despegar la vista de la ventana, y sin hacer movimiento alguno

-Señorita, tiene una llamada- anunció una empleada haciendo una reverencia

Tomoyo se dirigió con lentitud hacia ella, tomando el teléfono de sus manos

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte

Esperó a que se retirara la mucama, y volviendo al alféizar donde contemplaba la tarde, preguntó:

-Quién habla?

Tardaron en contestar, hasta que una voz conocida se escuchó en la línea

-Tomoyo?- preguntó vacilante, sin darse cuenta de la expresión sombría que despedían los ojos de Tomoyo

-Ocurre algo, profesor Hiragizawa?

_Profesor Hiragizawa _repitió él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante aquella forma tan fría y ruda que Tomoyo había utilizado

-Tan sólo. . . quería saber cómo te encontrabas- respondió él, sin saber que más decir

-Estoy muy bien, gracias. Alguna otra cosa?- la voz de la amatista sonaba helada e inexpresiva

Una vez ya se había prometido que él simplemente sería su maestro, y ahora, juraba por su vida que en ese momento sólo sería eso para ella: un profesor

-Yo solo. . .- y él se daba cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo

Todo había sido un malentendido, ni siquiera podía explicarse porqué _ella_ había estado en su escuela ese día

-Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- interrogó de nueva cuenta Tomoyo, apresurándolo a decir algo

-No, solo. . .

-Entonces si me disculpa, debo irme. Es peligroso que un profesor llame a un alumno para otros fines que no sean escolares. . .

El corazón de Eriol pareció comprimirse. Un profesor, era todo lo que era para Tomoyo, y todo por culpa de esa maldita visita. . .Ya estaba ganándose su cariño, y ahora, por _ella_, estaba perdiendo a Tomoyo

Pero no se daba cuenta que en ese momento, la dulce amatista lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Lloraba en silencio, cuidando de que sus lágrimas no inundaran su garganta, pues de otra manera no podría seguir hablando

-está bien, Tomoyo. . . que descanses. . .

Y tan solo escuchó como respuesta el tono del teléfono. No se había despedido, no había dicho nada más, y quizá se lo tenía merecido, quizá no, porque él jamás se había imaginado hacer algo que dañara a Tomoyo

Y ella estaba dañada, llorando abiertamente, con el teléfono entre las manos, queriendo estrangularlo. Ese maldito profesor, con ojos de brujo, la había embrujado, rápida y dolorosamente la había embrujado, sin ningún antídoto para su hechizo, y sin ningún remedio para su roto corazón

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Mamá, ya llegué!- anunció Shaoran desde el vestíbulo de su casa

Sakura entró tras él, y esta vez, la casa le pareció diferente; había una atmósfera de tranquilidad, y a pesar de ser una gran residencia, el calor de hogar no faltaba; quizá lo sentía así porque la vez anterior nadie más se encontraba en casa

-Shao, eres tú?- preguntó una mujer asomándose desde una puerta, a unos metros de ellos. En un de sus manos traía un tazón grande, y en la otra, un cucharón grande, mezclando con suavidad su contenido

Y en el momento en que vio a Sakura, entró rápidamente a la que parecía ser la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura acongojada, creyendo que no era bien recibida

-No sé, a veces mis hermanas son muy extrañas. . .- respondió él

En ese momento, la casa pareció temblar; cuadros y floreros comenzaron a vibrar, primero con suavidad, después con más fuerza

Sakura y Shaoran permanecían inmóviles, atentos a ese extraño suceso. Repentinamente, pisadas fuertes, como estampida, comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. . .Hasta que Shaoran entendió de lo que se trataba. Se apartó discretamente de Sakura, colocándose en un lugar seguro

A lo lejos, una nube de polvo se acercaba rápidamente hacia la chica, quien observaba todo horrorizada. Y justo cuando más cerca estaba aquella nube de polvo, Sakura pudo observar que se trataban de mujeres que se dirigían justo a ella. . . y lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba rodeada por las hermanas de Li, quienes la observaban atentamente, logrando ruborizar a Sakura

-Quien es ella?- murmuró una, sin quitar su vista castaña de Sakura

-No lo sé. . .venía con lobito- susurró otra

-Será su amiguita?

-O quizá su novia. . .

En ese momento, todas guardaron silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña, quien las miraba nerviosa. Hasta que, inesperadamente, todas se abalanzaron sobre ella

-Es tan linda!- exclamó una de ellas mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas

-Si, y su cabello es muy largo y bonito!- dijo otra mientras desataba la trenza de Sakura

-Y que bonitos ojos, habían visto ojos más hermosos y verdes?- preguntó otra, mientras quitaba las gafas

-Y es tan delgada y alta, es ideal para nuestro Lobito!

Y siguieron con sus mimos, mientras Shaoran les observaba de lejos, sintiéndose culpable por no advertir a Sakura lo que sufriría en su casa

-Qué pasa aquí, Shaoran?- preguntó una fina voz detrás de él

Shaoran volteó a ver a su madre, quien observaba la escena maternalmente

-Déjame adivinar- continuó ella antes de que Li pudiera decir algo –trajiste una chica a casa, no es así?

Él asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de resignación

-Chicas, será mejor que dejen a esa niña en paz- ordenó a sus hijas, quienes rápidamente atendieron al llamado de su madre.

Sakura al fin pudo respirar. Trató de acomodar su ropa desordenada y su cabello; sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando la señora Li se acercó a ella, hasta que estuvo en frente

-Señora!- exclamó, haciendo rápidamente una reverencia

-Hola linda- saludó fraternalmente Ieran Li –cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Kinomoto- respondió la castaña, aún doblada a causa de la reverencia

Ieran Li tomó con suavidad la barbilla de Sakura, obligándole a mirarla

-Yo soy Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran- dijo afectuosamente –supongo que eres compañera de la escuela

-Así es, señora Li

Shaoran observaba la escena satisfecho. Su madre siempre había sido una gran mujer, cálida y maternal; y así se portaba en ese momento con Sakura

-Puedo llamarte Sakura?- preguntó a la chica, quien asentía con la cabeza –bien, entonces, mucho gusto, Sakura- le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, y por un momento, Sakura pensó que estaba hablando con su madre

-Pero que bellos ojos tienes, Sakura!- exclamó de repente, pero su mirada ensombreció de repente –se parecen a los de. . .

Y todo quedó en silencio. Sakura le miraba atenta, esperando su respuesta, pero la señora Li no hablaba, sólo contemplaba las verdes esmeraldas de Sakura. Y sin saberlo ella, Shaoran le miraba en silencio desde su lugar; sus hermanas habían soltado el cabello de Sakura, y él lo admiraba, como tantas veces había hecho ya. Sin lentes, y con el cabello de esa manera, parecía casi normal. . .aunque Sakura jamás podría ser una chica común y corriente. . .

Era bonita, se atrevió a pensar él; aunque prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, pues su mente ya le estaba provocando delirios. Y gracias al cielo, su madre logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Y díganme chicos, qué harán hoy?- preguntó Ieran, un poco más animada

-Le ayudaré a Kinomoto a entender algunos problemas de aritmética- respondió Shaoran

-Qué bien, entonces se quedará Sakura a comer?- preguntó una de las hermanas

-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo ella apenada –pero. . .

-Por supuesto que se quedará a comer- se adelantó la señora Li, y dirigiéndose a sus hijas, dijo –así que será mejor que hagan más galletitas, está bien?

-Si!- respondieron ellas, y comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina

-Muchas gracias señora- murmuró Sakura cuando se fueron las hermanas Li –Es usted muy amable

-No te preocupes, linda. Me gustaría conversar contigo, pero será en la cena. Así que será mejor que se apresuren a estudiar, porque falta muy poco para eso, está bien?

Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, dispuestos a pasar una "divertida" tarde de estudio de aritmética. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Continuará. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Hola!

Disculpen queridos amigos que haya actualizado hasta ahora, pero es que mis desgraciados deberes escolares no me dejaban en paz!

Créanme que toooodos los días tengo mucha tarea, y me tomo ratitos para continuar la historia, pero prometo que me pondré las pilas para seguir con la historia

Disculpen que por ahora no conteste a sus rw's. No puedo creerlo! 122 comentarios! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, jeje, y espero que ese número sobrepase mucho ok, y si sí, yo les prometo actualizar en una semana, ok?

Gracias a todos, y ojalá les guste el capítulo… aunque de repente siento que me faltó algo, pero bueno, ustedes me dicen si está bien o si me quedó muy corriente, ok?

Por cierto, jeje, espero que mi tardanza se justifique con lo largo del capítulo, y le hubiera seguido, pero ya iban a ser 50 hojas, jaja

Muchas gracias a todos, y cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	11. Maldita indiferencia

La habitación era espaciosa y agradable, y bastante ordenada, que no parecía ser de un chico.

Decorada con su color favorito: verde. . . como sus ojos. Dos balcones permitían la entrada de la luz natural a través de las cortinas casi transparentes, inundando el lugar cálidamente; y la loción que él usaba siempre llenaba el ambiente, tan suave y sensual. . .como él

-Tu habitación es muy ordenada- observó Sakura, tratando de sonar normal, aunque muy dentro de ella, comenzaba a admirar esa fresca habitación

-Si, bueno- respondió él, apenado, restándole importancia al asunto –mi madre es muy estricta en ese sentido, así que no me queda otro remedio

-Me imagino. . .- Sakura paseó lentamente por la habitación, recorriendo con la vista las cosas perfectamente acomodadas del chico.

Shaoran se dedicaba a preparar el material de estudio, mientras Sakura se dirigía hacia uno de los balcones, y observaba la espléndida vista del jardín de los Li

-Es hermoso- murmuró contemplando cada uno de los hermosos cerezos del lugar, que, a pesar de ser otoño, algunos se mantenían en flor

Shaoran la escuchó susurrar, y al instante volteó a verla, y entonces no pudo despegar su vista de ella. Se veía. . . cómo decirlo? Misteriosa, enigmática, pues la luz del sol iluminaba su figura, y su cabello, su bendito cabello, que parecía cobrar vida al brillar tanto con esa luz

Era un sentimiento muy extraño, porque creía que podía pasar horas observando ese cabello, y hasta últimamente, deseaba irresistiblemente tocarlo. . . y olerlo

Pero, decidió que era momento de despertar a la realidad, y dejar esos raros pensamientos que lo estaban sacando de quicio

-Será. . .será mejor que comencemos- dijo, aclarándose la garganta

Sakura volteó a verlo, quedando en una posición en la que su perfil se veía suave y fino, remarcado por la luz del sol

Li nunca la había visto así, pero sin duda se veía. . . distinta, y fascinante

-Tu jardín es muy bello

-Si. . .- murmuró él, sin despegar su vista de su rostro, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –es decir, si, mi madre se encarga de cuidarlo a cualquier hora, le gustan mucho los cerezos

-Me doy cuenta- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde trabajarían

-Ponte cómoda, yo. . . ahora vengo- Shaoran se dirigió rápidamente hacia una habitación contigua, que era el baño

_Qué diablos me está pasando???_ Se preguntó furioso frente al espejo, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado _maldita sea!!!_

Abrió la llave del grifo, dejando correr el agua helada; humedeció un poco su rostro, más que nada para despejar su mente, que en ese momento, parecía un caos. Eso sirvió, pues se sintió más tranquilo, además de que el sonrojo había cedido

Era momento de regresar, sólo esperaba que todo en su mente estuviera bien. Secó su rostro y salió del baño, pero. . .

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Sakura al ver rastros de agua en su cara –pareces intranquilo

Pero nunca lo hubiera preguntado, pues con sólo eso, Shaoran volvió a parecer un farolito de navidad

-S. . .si- tartamudeó –será mejor que empecemos

Se sentó junto a Sakura, frente al escritorio, sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía. Con nerviosismo, comenzó a buscar su lápiz, que quizá estaba perdido debajo de algunos de los libros esparcidos sobre el escritorio

-Buscas algo?- le preguntó Sakura

-Em. . . s. . .si, mi. . . mi lápiz- y en ese momento lo encontró. . . pero alguien más le había ganado, y sólo se percató cuando sintió debajo de su mano, algo suave y cálido

Y su corazón pareció gritar y brincar, ella ya había visto lo que el joven buscaba, así que decidió entregarle ese lápiz; pero no tenía en cuenta que él también lo había visto ya, y lo siguiente que supo, fue que la mano de Shaoran estaba sobre la de ella, aprisionándola entre sus largos dedos. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y cada uno de sus poros se estremecieron, mientras su corazón palpitaba estruendosamente, tanto que ella creía que Shaoran lo escucharía

Él sintió una ligera descarga en su corazón, pero nada comparado con lo que Sakura sintió, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente profundo como para no tomarlo en cuenta, y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo

Permanecieron así por unos segundo más, ninguno parecía reaccionar, y quizá hubieran seguido así, por la agradable sensación en sus estómagos, pero no todo dura para siempre

-Em. . .lo lamento- murmuró tímidamente Sakura, aún sin atreverse a quitar la mano

-Disculpa- se apresuró a decir Li, pero él si retiró su mano con rapidez, dejando una sensación de frío sobre la piel de Sakura –será mejor que comencemos

Casi mecánicamente se puso a trabajar, sin querer saber más de esa situación tan embarazosa, y ella, con su vacío en el corazón, se obligó a sacar todos esos locos pensamientos para dar paso a la Sakura fría e imperturbable de siempre.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Al fin terminamos!!!- exclamó Shaoran estirándose deliciosamente, mientras Sakura comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en su bolso –espero que le hayas entendido Kinomoto

Sakura le volteó a ver, y con una mirada de agradecimiento dijo:

-Perfectamente, gracias- y fue todo lo que habría de decirle. En ese momento, su mirada verde fue a posarse sobre una fotografía cerca de ella

Se le quedó observando fijamente. En ella, se podía apreciar a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar, quien posaba una de sus manos sobre un pequeño niño, quien alegre sonreía; se parecían mucho entre sí, sólo que los ojos del niño se veían más infantiles, de mirada más pura y apasionada, y esa expresión la reconoció al instante

-Li. . .- murmuró

-Dime?- preguntó él inocentemente, ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura, quien al instante exclamó sonrojada:

-Nada!!! Es sólo que. . .- señaló la fotografía –eres tú, no es así?

El chico fijó su vista a donde Sakura señalaba

Repentinamente, su mirada ámbar adoptó una ternura impresionante, algo que Sakura nunca había visto, una mirada especial que ella decidió inmortalizar hasta la eternidad

-Si, ese soy yo. . .con mi padre- al decir esto, su voz se tornó sombría, al igual que su rostro –él murió hace algún tiempo. . .- sonrió añorante –sería genial que él estuviera, me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras. . . era un hombre grandioso

Sakura notó la gran admiración por parte del chico

-Mi madre dice que yo me parezco mucho a él, pero no lo creo, me parece que me faltan años de experiencia para llegar a ser como mi padre

-Estoy segura de que algún día serás como él- diablos!!, acaso ella había dicho eso?

-Muchas gracias- dijo él, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Sakura

-Debes extrañarlo mucho

-Demasiado. Con él convivía más que con cualquier otra persona, de él aprendí muchas cosas, pero. . . simplemente un día, se extinguió. . . tan rápido y silencioso, que no me di cuenta ni de cómo pasó. . . sólo espero que tú no hayas pasado por lo que yo pasé. . .

Sakura desvió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia la fotografía. Él no tenía ni la remota idea de que se encontraban en una situación casi similar. Suspiró, recordando tantas cosas

-Yo te comprendo perfectamente- dijo sosteniendo la fotografía con ambas manos –y eres muy gentil al esperar que no pase por una situación así, pero yo he estado en tu lugar

Shaoran la miró, pero ella no se daba cuenta, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en el pasado

-Mis padres también murieron, junto con mi hermano mayor. . .

Y eso no se lo esperaba. No se había imaginado que Sakura era huérfana en ese momento; sabía que su hermano había muerto, por algún comentario que había escuchado, pero nunca se imaginó que sus padres también

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró, pero Sakura parecía no escucharlo, quería ser sincera con él, como él había sido con ella; quería ser escuchada por alguien más que no fuera su habitación; e inconcientemente, quería sentir un abrazo, sólo de él, consolándola y resguardándola de todo

-Ellos se fueron, un día, jamás volvieron- continuó –aunque habían prometido que volverían, no cumplieron su promesa

Shaoran escuchaba estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos percibían, y hasta ese momento, muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido

-Ese día no me llevaron con ellos, a pesar de que yo les insistí; simplemente me dijeron que yo no podía faltar a clase- Sakura hablaba como si no se encontrara presente en ese momento, como si estuviera contando algo muy lejano para ella –era de noche, y ese día llovió terriblemente; yo no podía dormir, los extrañaba y oraba por ellos, sin saber que desde ese mismo instante, yo jamás volvería a verlos. . . Tan sólo me queda mi gato... mi madre me lo dio, antes de morir... y es lo más cercano que tengo de ellos

Shaoran había creído que la muerte de su padre era lo peor que podía pasarle a cualquier niño, eso pensó hasta que Sakura decidió compartir su más doloroso secreto. Quizá por eso su actitud desconfiada con la vida, sus ojos parecían no tener mucha vida, y aún así eran hermosos. . . y nunca se le ocurrió que su mirada se ensombrecía por esos tristes recuerdos.

-Y tus demás hermanos?- sólo eso atinó a preguntar

Sakura sonrió amargamente

-No tengo más hermanos, no tengo abuelos ni nada

-Pero, y la mamá de Yukian?, no vives con ellas?- Sakura alzó una ceja

-Ella es prima de mi mamá. . .

-Entonces no estás completamente sola- dijo Shaoran tratando de animarla un poco, aunque sinceramente se sentía estúpido sin saber que decir

-Te equivocas. Preferiría estar en cualquier lugar, menos en esa casa; pero debo permanecer ahí, porque es la única "familia" que me queda. Pero tienes razón, no estoy completamente sola. . . está Heian, y gracias a él sé que puedo sobrevivir. . .

"_Y también gracias a ti"_ pensó, agradeciendo que en ese momento pudiera compartir algo más con él

Sin embargo, no se pudo dar cuenta de la expresión de Shaoran cuando mencionó a Heian. _"gracias a él sé que puedo sobrevivir"_, no sabía qué pasaba con él, simplemente sabía que comenzaba a odiar a ese chico

-Oye. . .- murmuró, mientras una misteriosa mirada se posaba en sus dulces ojos miel –a mi. . . a mi también me gustaría ayudarte. . .

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Agradeció infinitamente ese día, olvidó por completo las amenazas de Meikyo, y olvidó todo lo malo en su vida; y dispuesta a cumplir su deseo inconsciente, lentamente se acercó a él, y sin esperárselo ninguno de los dos, su cercanía terminó en un abrazo

-Ya me ayudas suficiente- susurró Sakura recargada en su pecho, escuchando cada latido, y sintiendo cada respiración de Shaoran, mientras él, saboreaba el olor de su cabello, tan cercano en ese momento

Y ese tierno abrazo significaba y prometía mucho, y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. . .

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Vuelve pronto, Saku!!!

-Fue un gusto!!!

-Te queremos Sakurita!!!

Las hermanas Li se encontraban en la puerta principal de la residencia Li, despidiendo a Sakura, quien se alejaba lentamente.

Había sido un día maravilloso, y para terminar, la cena con la familia, donde al fin pudo ver a Meiling, quien se encontraba realizando una de sus actividades favoritas: las compras

La señora Ieran no había dejado de atenderla, siempre amable y cordial, como la buena madre que era; y las hermanas de Li agradables y alegres, bombardeando con preguntas a la invitada de honor.

Y entre ella y Li, ocasionalmente se dedicaban miradas, que eran desviadas rápidamente, por la pena que ambos sentían al recordar aquél abrazo.

Sakura no recordaba haber pasado tan buen día en mucho tiempo, acompañada de gente amable y que mostraban preocupación por ella; y pensó que nada podría arruinar ese día tan especial y mágico, pero. . .

-Buenas tardes, señora Ishikawa- saludó a la cocinera, que se encargaba en ese momento de poner orden en la cocina

-Hola linda, pero qué alegre te ves hoy!!, ocurrió algo bueno en la escuela?- preguntó con su regordeta sonrisa

-Pues. . .lo mismo de siempre- mintió Sakura, siempre con su seriedad por delante

-A mi no me puedes engañar, linda. . .yo te conozco muy bien, y casi podría jurar que hay alguien en ese corazoncito- dijo mientras reía

-Señora Ishikawa!!!

-No te alarmes, Sakura, aunque, de cualquier forma, tienes todos los síntomas: mirada perdida y brillante, suspiros, sonrisa boba, mejillas sonrojadas. . .

-Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación- interrumpió Sakura terriblemente sonrojada, dispuesta a salir cuanto antes de ahí

-De acuerdo, pero llévate esto: te guardé un pedazo de tarta, tu favorita!!

-Gracias!!!

-Y también quiero que lleves un poco de comida a Kero; se me hace muy raro que ese gato glotón no haya bajado a comer. . . ha de andar de casanova con las gatas

-De acuerdo

Sakura se retiró de ahí con la tarta y la comida para el gato en manos, mientras la señora Ishikawa le observaba maternalmente; sin duda, algo debió haber pasado con Sakura, pues incluso su mirada estaba muy diferente

Al llegar a su habitación, colocó su tarta sobre su escritorio, dispuesta a saborear el dulce sabor del delicioso durazno en almíbar

-hola Kero- saludó mientras acomodaba sus útiles escolares en su lugar –espero que estés aquí porque tengo muchas cosas que contarte- sin notarlo, una tímida sonrisilla asomaba en sus labios –Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso para mí, sabes?- hablaba como si Kero estuviera frente a sus ojos, mientras ella seguía soñando despierta, poniendo orden en su habitación –bueno, ha sido un día común y corriente. . .pero. . .- una sonrisa de tonta enamorada escapó desde su interior –estuve con Li. . . hasta su nombre resulta agradable, y no es el tipo de hombre que yo creí; es muy diferente a como yo pensaba, es tierno, agradable, sincero, y muy inteligente, me ayudó a comprender perfectamente el álgebra!!!; además de que su sonrisa tiene un "no se qué" que me obliga a suspirar. . .

Y efectivamente, en ese momento, al recordar su sonrisa, suspiró profundamente, y al darse cuenta de su acción, un sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro

-Diablos, debo cuidar más mis palabras!! Y su familia es igual de maravillosa!!, sus hermanas son tan agradables, y su madre. . . por un momento sentí que mi madre me abrazaba cuando la señora Li lo hacía. Te digo una cosa?- preguntó mientras sus ojos se nublaban levemente por la emoción –realmente me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ese chico. . . y no quiero hacer nada para evitarlo

Se quedó por unos instantes saboreando las dulces palabras que había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad y sinceridad, que sólo el viento frío que le acarició por un instante las mejillas, logró sacarla de su ensueño. Volteó hacia su balcón, para darse cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta

"_yo no la había dejado así"_ recordó mientras se dirigía a cerrarla; sin embargo, una sombra cerca del balcón atrajo su atención. . .

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!- gritó horrorizada, mientras retrocedía varios pasos

Su grito logró escucharse por toda la casa, hasta la cocina, donde la señora cocinera pudo oírle. Rápidamente, corrió hacia la habitación de Sakura, donde la encontró llorando desconsoladamente sobre el suelo.

-qué ocurre, mi niña?- le preguntó preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, pero Sakura sólo señaló hacia la ventana, y al dirigir su vista hacia allá, la terrible escena le heló hasta los huesos

En ese momento, la mirada de Sakura se volvió oscura y vacía, las lágrimas dejaron de salir; pero una mueca de total desprecio invadió su rostro

-Esto te costará muy caro Yukian- murmuró en voz baja, mientras atraía la mirada de la cocinera, quien le observó con cierto temor –esto te costará!!!

Se levantó con furia, e invadida por el odio, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Yukian; abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, para comprobar que dentro de la alcoba se encontraba su tía y su prima

-Qué forma es esa de entrar, Sakura?- le reprimió su tía, observándole con desprecio, pero Sakura no le hizo el más mínimo caso, sólo mantenía su vista clavada en Yukian, quien pronto comenzó a temer la furia de la castaña

-Porqué demonios hiciste eso?- preguntó Sakura con voz terriblemente tranquila, pero con la misma expresión de odio, sombría y vacía, en sus ojos

-A qué te refieres, basura?- interrogó Yukian inocentemente

-Porqué lo hiciste?- repitió la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su prima

-Yo no hice nada!- respondió Doihara temerosa por la misteriosa actitud de su prima –mamá, ordénale que se vaya de aquí

-Sakura Kinomoto, sal inmediatamente de esta habitación!!- mandó su tía, pero sus palabras se diluyeron en el viento

-Porqué me odias tanto?- siseó Sakura frente al rostro de Yukian, quien trataba de mantener la postura

-Porqué crees tú? Porque no eres más que un estorbo para todos. . .

Pero en ese momento, la ira de Sakura no se pudo contener más, y desquitándose con Yukian, la agarró por el cuello y la apoyó violentamente contra la pared, aprisionando su garganta, casi impidiendo el paso del oxígeno

-Qué te pasa?- reclamó Yukian horrorizada, pero Sakura parecía estar en trance

-Porqué lo hiciste? Porqué me odias tanto? Porqué? Porqué? Porque???- preguntaba en medio de las lágrimas, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

-Sakura!!!- gritó su tía al ver la acción de la castaña, e igualmente de sorprendidos estaban la cocinera y el mayordomo, quienes llegaban en ese momento

Era impresionante ver cómo Sakura sostenía a Yukian, aún contra todos los intentos de defenderse de ésta última, pero era aún más impresionante la expresión de odio reflejada en los ojos de Sakura

-No se queden ahí!! Deténganla!!- ordenó a gritos la señora Doihara a los sirvientes

-Porqué lo hiciste???- repetía una y otra vez Sakura, aún con la garganta de Yukian entre sus manos

-Déjame!!, mamá!!, ayúdame!!- suplicaba la chica de cabello de fuego

En ese momento, la señora Doihara se acercó a Sakura, y sosteniéndola por un brazo, y el mayordomo por el otro, obligaron a Sakura a soltar a la chica

-Suéltenme!!- gritaba Sakura en medio del llanto, tratando de deshacerse del mayordomo y de su tía –porqué me odias tanto????

Y Yukian, arrodillada en el suelo, tosía copiosamente, tratando de recuperar el aire que reclamaban sus pulmones

Sakura se sacudía, intentando zafarse, hasta que su tía decidió poner fin a todo, y con una fuerza impresionante, proporcionó una dolorosa bofetada en la mejilla de Sakura, quien al instante, pareció reaccionar

-Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó a Sakura –pudiste haber matado a tu prima!!

Sakura dirigió su vista a Yukian, quien aún permanecía en el suelo, llorando, y con una mirada de temor hacia Sakura

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- dijo Yukian, con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura la observó profundamente

-Sakura Kinomoto- comenzó a decir su tía –tus caprichos han llegado al límite, de ahora en adelante. . .

-No me importa!!- interrumpió bruscamente la chica –mis caprichos, como tú los llamas, no son ni la mitad de los de Yukian!!, ella es malvada!!

-Cállate!!- ordenó la señora Doihara –llévenla al sótano- dijo a los sirvientes –ahí pensará con mayor claridad sobre lo que ha hecho

-No!!!- gritó Sakura, zafándose de los brazos de la cocinera y del mayordomo

-Sakura!- exclamó la cocinera al sentir la fuerza de Sakura, pero ella hizo caso omiso, y antes de que pudiesen atraparla de nuevo, corrió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta con llave tras su paso

Se dirigió hacia el ventanal, donde seguía la terrible escena

-Kero. . .- murmuró, derramando miles de lágrimas

Frente a ella, se encontraba su precioso gato dorado, que colgaba de una tubería, atado por el cuello; inerte, y sin vida

Con sumo cuidado, cortó la soga asesina, sosteniendo la masa de pelo helada. Se arrodilló, y abrazando al pobre animal, lloró, en todo su ser, en ese balcón a la puesta del sol, olvidando todo lo demás. Ese pequeño animal era su única conexión con sus padres. . . y ahora que estaba muerto, sentía que el recuerdo de su hermosa familia, también debía morir.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Buen día, Sakura!!- exclamó alegre Heian, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, quien se disponía a entrar a la escuela

-Hola, Heian- respondió ella, apagada, pero su tierno amigo se dio cuenta

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó

-Por supuesto. . .- dijo ella, tratando de ser la misma de siempre, pero a pesar de que siempre se mostraba seria, esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos

-Porqué no pasaste por mi hoy?

-Pues porque. . .

-Hola Sakura!!!

-Buenos días, Sakura

Para fortuna de la castaña, en ese momento llegaban Meiling y Tomoyo, saludando efusivamente a la chica

-Porqué no me dijiste que te quedarías a cenar ayer??- reclamó Meiling a la ojiverde –pude haber apurado mis compras y llegar para cenar contigo!!!

-Es que yo. . .

-Por cierto, Sakura, cómo te fue "ayer"?- preguntó pícaramente Tomoyo, refiriéndose a la tarde que había pasado junto a Shaoran

Pero Sakura recordó el terrible incidente con Kero, y sus ojos rápidamente perdieron el poco brillo que habían adquirido

-Estás bien?- interrogó Tomoyo, temerosa de que algo no hubiera resultado bien

-Estoy bien- respondió instantáneamente Sakura, y buscó cambiar el tema de la conversación –Por cierto Meiling, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, él es Heian

-Mucho gusto- saludó el chico caballerosamente, pero Meiling sólo le observó de arriba hacia abajo, con una mirada que denotaba cierto desprecio

-Hola- respondió secamente, cosa que para nada le agradó a Heian

-Ya veo que eres una digna niñita rica, no es así?- preguntó, herido secretamente en su orgullo. No se consideraba atractivo (aunque realmente lo estaba!!), pero no soportaba la idea de ser rechazado, así que trató de no tomarle mucha importancia a la nueva amiga de Sakura

-Pues si, de repente hay que tener clase, no crees?

-Chicos, chicos!- intervino tratando de calmar las cosas Tomoyo –miren!- señaló –ahí viene Li!!

-Como si eso me provocara tanto gusto- dijo irónicamente Heian, con cierta mueca de desprecio

-Será mejor que dejes tranquilo a mi primo!!- reclamó Meiling

-Tu primo?? Ya decía yo que tú me recordabas a ese tonto engreído!!

-No es un engreído!! Tonto podrá ser, pero jamás engreído!!, tú no lo conoces bien!!, hasta Sakura piensa que es la persona más linda en el universo, verdad Sakura?

-Qué???- exclamó la ojiverde, un poco ruborizada. . . de verdad que Meiling no se imaginaba qué tan cerca estaba de la verdad

-Sakura jamás pensaría eso!!- refutó Heian –ella es demasiado inteligente como para pensar algo así sobre Li, verdad Sakura???

Diablos. . . habían logrado meter en un dilema a Sakura. Así que decidió mejor retirarse del campo de batalla

-Yo. . . iré a mi casillero a preparar mis cosas para las clases- dijo, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ahí, dejando a la pobre de Tomoyo con la discusión de ambos chicos; y ella que se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre los dos castaños. . . bueno, ya habría tiempo de eso, ahora era momento de calmar los bríos de ambos jóvenes

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

La primera campanada se escuchó, anunciando a todos los jóvenes que debían comenzar a preparar sus útiles para el inicio de clases; así que todos se dirigieron hacia el área de casilleros

Tal y como Meikyo lo había estado planeando

-Oye, niña!- Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su suave voz; Shaoran trataba de alcanzarla entre toda la multitud de estudiantes

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, tratando de sonar normal

-A mi. . . es decir, a mi madre le gustaría que un día de estos. . . vayas a cenar a. . . mi casa- dijo con cierto nerviosismo; pero más nerviosa se puso Sakura, quien no se esperaba para nada esa invitación

-Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó dudosa

-Por supuesto!!, eso nos encantaría!!. . . es decir, le gustaría mucho a mi madre, y a mis hermanas

Y ellos estaban juntos. . .el plan no podía salir mejor

-Bueno. . . me gustaría a mi también- murmuró tímidamente Sakura, bajando su verde mirada, y dándole un toque tierno e infantil a su rostro

En ese momento, llegaron al casillero de Sakura

-Entonces, cuándo te gustaría?- Shaoran hablaba de manera que apresuraba a Sakura a darle una respuesta pronta

-Pues. . .

-Ya vieron????- exclamó de repente una fuerte voz –el casillero de Kinomoto está plagado de fotografías de Li!!!!

-Qué????

En ese instante, Sakura volteó a su lócker, para comprobar que era cierto; miles de fotografías y póster con la imagen de Li se encontraban en el interior, como si ese pequeño espacio fuese un altar para Shaoran

Los presentes, que en realidad eran muchos, comenzaron a reír y a hacer burla al pobre chico, quien sonrojado por la vergüenza, no dejaba de ver a Sakura

-Qué significa esto?- le preguntó secamente, mientras la tierna mirada que hacía un instante tenía, se tornaba en una sombría y fría

-Yo. . .

-No es justo lo que me estás haciendo. . .

-Pero te juro que yo no sé nada de esto- susurró sonrojada Sakura, evitando la mirada del chico

-Vaya!, ya salió la verdad a flote- se burló una extremadamente dulce voz –quien diría, Kinomoto, tú siempre tan seria

-Sho. . .- susurró Sakura –así que tú fuiste la. . .

-Qué guardado te lo tenías, Kinomoto- interrumpió Meikyo –aunque, lo lamento tanto por Shaoran. . . debe ser un completo horror gustarle a esta. . . basura, no es así?

Pero Li no respondió. De cierta manera, sentía decepción al ver todo eso; no creía que Sakura fuera como cualquier chica. . .él pensaba que era diferente

-Óyeme, tonta, será mejor que dejes a mi amigui!!- reclamó Gary, quien llegaba a proteger a Sakura

-Y tú que quieres, volteado?

-Perra!- exclamó Gary –con qué derecho vienes a destruir la vida de los demás

Pero ni Sakura ni Shaoran prestaban atención. Él estaba realmente decepcionado y apenado; y Sakura se sentía infinitamente más triste de lo que ya estaba. Pero ninguno desviaba la mirada del otro

-Lo lamento. . .- murmuró Sakura, pero Li simplemente se dio la vuelta, y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Sakura aún más desconsolada

"_hubiese preferido un reclamo. . .pero no su indiferencia. . ."_ pensó Sakura, invadida por la tristeza

En ese momento, cogió todas las fotografías con violencia, y también los póster y poemas escritos por alguien más, y haciéndolos "bola", fue a aventarlo justo en la cara de Meikyo, quien sorprendida, paró de inmediato su pelea con Gary

-Óyeme!!, qué te pasa??- renegó ella

-Te mereces eso y más, pelos de elote!!- se burló Gary, mientras se alejaba junto con Sakura –Y te digo una cosa?? Ese color de cabello no te queda, babosa!!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En el salón de clase, todo fue un caos para Sakura. Su mente estaba invadida por tantas cosas: las sensaciones tan hermosas que había sentido en la casa de Shaoran, la terrible muerte de Kero, la discusión con su tía y su prima, y ahora esto: la estúpida broma de Meikyo, y la terrible indiferencia de Shaoran

En ese momento, ella deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte, menos ahí; sentía la penetrante mirada del castaño justo sobre su cabeza. . . o quizá, eso era lo que le gustaba pensar a ella, pues se negaba a aceptar que más bien había indiferencia

Suspiró por milésima vez. Sus ojos no podían estar más entristecidos, y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ptss, ptss, Sakura. . .- escuchó que Tomoyo le llamaba en voz baja

Volteó a verla

-Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó la amatista en el mismo tono de voz.

Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Estoy bien- respondió en voz baja también, pero Tomoyo no se quedó convencida, pues el rostro de Sakura no decía lo mismo

Trató de ver a Li de reojo, pero sólo veía la sombra reflejada en el suelo. Probó con la ventana, y ahí estaba su reflejo. Escribía las indicaciones de la maestra. . .indiferente a la castaña y atento sólo a su libreta.

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió al instante. Él no la veía, y tampoco notaba su presencia. Antes no le hubiese importado… pero ahora, que todo estaba más claro en su corazón, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por unas palabras de él

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Qué pasó con Sakura?

El día había llegado a su fin, después de un largo sufrimiento

-No lo sé, Meiling; Creo que no fue un buen día para ella... desde que llegó, se notaba muy triste- respondió Tomoyo suspirando

-Ella tiene problemas en su casa?

-Me parece que si... de cualquier forma, nunca me ha contado mucho de ella. Parece que trata de olvidarse de muchas cosas

-Pobre chica...

-Disculpen, señoritas- escucharon de repente atrás de ellas –han visto a Sakura?

-Hola Heian-saludó cortésmente Tomoyo

-Otra vez tú?- saludó descortésmente Meiling

-Créame, "su majestad" que para mí no es muy grato verla- devolvió Heian levantando una ceja, viéndose demasiado atractivo en el acto

-Dejen de pelear, apenas se conocen y ya se quieren matar!- se burló Tomoyo con una sonrisita en los labios

-Lo lamento linda Tomoyo; pero qué pasó con Sakura? Supe que tuvo un problema con el estúpido de Li, no es así?

-Óyeme!!! Con qué derecho le llamas estúpido a mi adorable primito??- reclamó Meiling, pero Heian no le prestó atención

-Ella está bien?

-No, Sakura no está para nada bien- dijo Tomoyo con pesar –quizá algo pasó en su casa, porque desde que llegó hoy en la mañana, ella ya estaba así

-Tienes razón, yo también lo noté- recordó Heian –iré a buscarla- anunció mientras se disponía a irse

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos ensayo para la obra!!!- exclamó Tomoyo antes de que el chico se alejara más

-Ese chico es demasiado fastidioso, no crees?- preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo

-Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues no sé... sólo sé que yo no podría soportarlo tanto tiempo...

Tomoyo sonrió

-Será mejor que vayamos al ensayo- opinó Meiling; y al instante, los ojos de Tomoyo ensombrecieron –pasa algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias

Pero en ese momento, una voz, indeseable por todos, se escuchó detrás de ellas

-Hola!!! Cómo has estado, Tomoyo???

-Hola Yukian- saludó la amatista sin entusiasmo

Pero Yukian había posado su mirada sobre Meiling

-Oh por Dios!- exclamó –el color de tu cabello es genial!!! Dime con que estilista vas, pofitas!!! Oh!, pero qué maleducada soy déjame presentar: Yo soy Yukian Doihara, y tú?

-Meiling Li- respondió ella con un gesto de pocos amigos

-Li?? Acaso eres familiar de Shao??- preguntó exageradamente Yukian

-No, yo soy su prometida

-Prometida????

-Así es, acaso mi lindo lobito nunca te ha hablado de mí?- Meiling parecía divertida con su broma

-Él nunca me dijo...

-Oh... tú debes ser una chica más con la que él se divierte, no es así?

-De qué estás hablando? Estoy segura de que Shaoran siente algo muy serio por mí!!- reclamó Yukian dolida

-Que inocente eres, querida, pero para mi Shaoran todas las chicas son pasajeras, menos yo, por supuesto. Porqué crees que me eligió como su prometida?- Meiling tenía tantos deseos de reír, así que decidió dar por terminada la broma, si no, estaba segura de que no aguantaría y echaría a perder todo el teatro

-Nos vemos luego, linda- se despidió y cogió por el brazo a Tomoyo, quien también trataba de mantenerse seria –Por cierto, el color de mi cabello es natural, pero pienso que deberías cambiar el tuyo... ese color te queda muy mal...créeme

Y jalando suavemente a Tomoyo, comenzaron a alejarse, dejando salir leves risitas

Pero Yukian no se iba a quedar así. No iba a ser burlada por esa tipa nueva, aunque tuviese un cabello increíble

-Te crees muy lista, no es así?- preguntó obligando a las chicas a detenerse

-Por supuesto que soy lista- se burló Meiling

-Por cierto, hablando de prometidas, Tomoyo, qué te pareció la hermosa prometida de Eriol, no crees que parece una diosa?

Y dio justo en el blanco, donde más le dolía a Tomoyo: justo en el corazón

Meiling no supo a que se refería Yukian, pero al ver la expresión de Tomoyo, supo que no era algo bueno

-Quién ríe ahora?- preguntó con sorna Yukian, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, satisfecha por su recién adquirido triunfo

-Tomoyo?- Meiling parecía preocupada al ver la expresión sombría en el hermoso rostro de su amiga –Discúlpame, no creí que con mi broma tú fueras a salir perjudicada, por favor, lo hice sin saberlo, te lo juro

-No te preocupes, Meiling- trató de tranquilizarla Tomoyo con una sonrisa –todo está bien

-Tiene que ver con el profesor de teatro, verdad?

La amatista lo admitió con la cabeza, y comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido

-De verdad hizo eso el desgraciado??- exclamó Meiling enojada, aunque inmediatamente cambió su postura, pues sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada a su amiga –pero linda, nosotras no sabemos si realmente es su prometida

-Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Yukian...

-Pero ella es una desgracia perra!! Además de mentirosa! Estoy segura que ella planeó todo eso!!

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Por lo que dijo; tú me acabas de contar que en ese momento sólo estaban tú y Sakura, yo estoy segura de que Yukian lo planeó todo. Yo propongo que nos venguemos de Yukian!!

-Meiling!- reprendió Tomoyo

-Está bien, está bien, te prometo que no será muy cruel. Sólo que no entiendo una cosa- continuó Meiling –porqué nunca le dices nada, si ella es muy grosera contigo?

Tomoyo pareció reflexionarlo

-Pues porque a veces es más molesta la indiferencia, que un reclamo. Además, no le voy a dar el gusto de verme afectada por sus comentarios...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Suspiró por milésima vez. Le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, que él mismo comenzaba a marearse. No entendía porqué esa situación le molestaba tanto

-Quizá por la vergüenza que me causó- pensó el ambarino; pero él sabía que no era sólo eso, había algo más, pero no sabía qué

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo más.

Talvez estaba decepcionado, porque él pensaba que Sakura no era como cualquier chica que se obsesiona por un hombre; pero ahora... realmente estaba contrariado; y tan buena impresión que se estaba formando de ella

Volvió a suspirar. Algo raro pasaba con él, no sabía qué; lo que sí sabía era que no quería decepcionarse de Sakura... porque ella parecía ser una gran persona; además, ya había aceptado que sus ojos eran los más hermosos que él jamás había visto

-Te ocurre algo?- escuchó que le preguntaba la dulce y empalagante voz de Meikyo

-Estoy bien- respondió con simpleza, para restarle importancia al asunto, poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado en una banca, apartado de todo lo demás

-Sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana?- interrogó Meikyo. Le interesaba saber qué opinión tenía ahora de Sakura

-No, para nada- mintió –pensaba que es hora de que vaya al ensayo de la obra

-Aún así irás? Yo creí que te saldrías de ese tonto proyecto...

-Porqué habría de salirme? Y no entiendo porqué le llamas tonto, si tú estás participando en él también- de repente, Shaoran comenzaba a sentir cierto enojo hacia la presencia de Meikyo. No sabía a que se debía, pero quizá era por cómo se había expresado sobre la obra de Sakura

-Lo lamento- y ella fingió estar dolida por tan cortante contestación –te veré en el ensayo

-Espera!- la detuvo Shaoran, sintiéndose mal por su comportamiento –lo lamento, es sólo que en este momento no entiendo que me pasa

-Supongo que es por lo de Kinomoto

-No lo sé...- dijo con sinceridad, casi al borde de la desesperación –es que... no me lo esperaba de ella... creí que era diferente a todas las demás

Y al instante, Meikyo sintió como si agua helada le cayera sobre la cabeza. Kinomoto diferente a las demás? Y desde cuándo Shaoran se había dado cuenta de la existencia de Kinomoto?? Además, él estaba decepcionado, eso quería decir que tenía a Sakura en un concepto más elevado de lo que ella se esperaba!!

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Shaoran al ver que Sho se había quedado en silencio

-No; es sólo que... bueno, Shaoran, yo pienso que no debes sentirte así. Ella engañó a todos, y lo peor es que también te engañó a ti; no se merece tu preocupación, ni siquiera tu decepción; y lo único que deberías hacer es dejarla de lado, porque tal parece que en personas como ella no se puede confiar... además de que ella misma te dejó en ridículo frente a todos... tú deberías hacer de cuenta que ella no existe para ti

_Ella no existe para mí?_ Pensó Shaoran _Antes así era... pero ahora yo sé que ella es importante... para mi_

Pero sabía que Sho tenía razón. Así que decidió no atormentarse más

-Tienes razón, Meikyo. Ya no me preocuparé más por ella... creo que no vale la pena

-Bien dicho!!- exclamó Meikyo feliz

-Muchas gracias- continuó él profundamente agradecido –eres una gran amiga y una maravillosa persona

Y le dedicó una de sus más fascinantes sonrisas... sonrisas que quizá Sakura no volvería a ver en su vida

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Bien, todos ocupen sus puestos- ordenó Eriol

La obra no podía ir mejor. Casi estaban listos para presentarla ante la escuela, en el festival de aniversario, que muy pronto se celebraría. Sólo era cuestión de detalles para que estuviera perfecta la obra, además de que los protagonistas, Gary y Meikyo, eran fascinantes... aún cuando no se llevaban nada bien

-Eres un idiota- murmuró Meikyo cerca del oído de Gary –me pisaste!!!

-Ups!, lo lamento, querida, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- respondió Gary en voz baja también, logrando enfurecer a la chica –por cierto, de una vez te ofrezco una disculpa porque el día de la obra también te pisaré... y yo, en persona, me encargaré que sea frente a todos

-Si te atreves...

-No creo que quieras darte a conocer frente a todos, o si???

Gary tenía razón... sólo debía esperar hasta el día de la obra, si es que a ella no se le ocurría sabotearla antes...

-De acuerdo, vamos a comenzar- anunció Eriol, buscando entre los presentes a la chica de ojos amatista que había robado su corazón

No había llegado, y sinceramente, no sabía si ella volvería; buscó a Sakura para que ella pudiese darle una respuesta, pero al verla, su corazón se comprimió. Su vista estaba sombría, y su rostro apagado

-Estas bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ella

-Eh?... si, estoy bien- mintió, tratando de adoptar su postura normal

Pero en ese momento llegó Li. Ella no se lo esperaba, de hecho, pensaba que él no volvería a ir, y lo entendía, cómo estar cerca de la persona que te había hecho quedar en ridículo? Sakura vio cómo él pasó de largo frente a ella. El día anterior había estado tan lindo con ella, y hoy, a causa de la maldita Meikyo, su conducta había cambiado!!

-Por cierto- interrumpió Eriol sus pensamientos –sabes si... Tomoyo vendrá?

Sakura observó a Eriol y en sus ojos oscuros, pudo observar la duda y un poco de tristeza

-Intentaste hablar con ella?- le preguntó

-No quiso hablar... prácticamente me mandó al diablo- respondió él amargamente –y no puedo encontrar la forma de acercarme a ella

-De verdad te importa ella? O sólo es un juego para ti...

-Sakura- expresó él, con una mirada profunda y rostro serio –jamás en mi vida estuve más fascinado por una mujer, jamás había pensado que alguien pudiera atraparme en tan poco tiempo, nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer estupideces por otra persona, y estoy seguro de que si fuera necesario, yo daría en este momento todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que soy porque ella me dirigiera, al menos una vez más, su hermosa sonrisa

Ya no hubo duda... quien quiera que haya sido esa mujer pelirroja, no tenía nada que ver con Eriol, y por sus palabras, sólo Tomoyo ocupaba su corazón

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré para que recuperes sus sonrisas- prometió Sakura, y justo en ese momento, Tomoyo, junto con Meiling, hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, iluminando los ojos y la existencia de Eriol

-Muchas gracias!- exclamó con sinceridad a Sakura, con la misma mirada de un pobre enamorado

Pero tal parecía que sería difícil reparar el corazón roto de Tomoyo, pues el alto concepto que tenía del joven maestro, había quedado en trizas

Comenzaron con el ensayo. Sakura no deseaba acercarse ni un poco a Meikyo, quien, en cada ocasión que podía, dirigía hacia ella una sonrisa burlona... eso si, sin que nadie la notara

Hubo momentos en que Sakura debía poner el ejemplo para las escenas, dejando como siempre, impactados a todos... incluyendo a Shaoran, quien no podía evitar verla, a pesar de su deseo de indiferencia

Aún así, Sakura nunca pudo encontrar su mirada, a pesar de que en repetidas ocasiones buscó sus ojos ámbar, nunca se topó con ellos.

Daba todo por perdido, y le dolía esa indiferencia.

Ese día no fue la misma apasionada directora de la obra, le faltó un poco de pasión, que no tenía ganas de demostrar, aún así, era fantástica

El ensayo de ese día llegó a su fin, y en todo ese tiempo, Li ni se dignó a hablarle

_No fue mi culpa..._ se repetía constantemente en su mente, pero comenzaba a dudarlo, y se reprochó no haber puesto atención a la amenaza que Meikyo le había echo

Aún debía recoger varias cosas de su casillero. El pasillo estaba desierto, y parecía ser la única en ese lugar que por la mañana, había sido su perdición

Llegó hasta su lócker, y al abrirlo, un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo. Lo recogió, y reconoció en él la imagen de Shaoran

_Debí haber olvidado esta_ se dijo, refiriéndose a la fotografía

Estaba dispuesta a tirarla, pero algo la detuvo... quizá fue la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba el chico en esa fotografía, o su mirada brillante y apasionada... quizá el ver su cabello sedoso y rebelde le impidió deshacerse del pedazo de papel, o su atractivo rostro... Al final, decidió guardarla, por lo menos para crear un altar de verdad, aunque fuera en su corazón

En ese momento, escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y al dirigir su vista hacia el inicio del corredor, se sorprendió ver que Li se mantenía estático, sin atreverse a avanzar más, y observándola fijamente, con una extraña mirada que le estremeció profundamente

Él no esperaba encontrarla en ese momento, ahí, y ambos a solas. Y por lo mismo, no supo cómo actuar. Se olvidó que debía ser indiferente con ella... de otro modo, ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido la mirada; pero por algún extraño motivo, no pudo evitar dejar de observarla

Su casillero quedaba después del de Sakura, así que por fuerza debía pasar junto a ella. Cuando al fin sus piernas parecieron responder, comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, sin poder dejar de observar a la chica

Ella tampoco dejaba de mirarle. Su corazón latía fuertemente y acelerado en su interior. Él al fin le observaba... pero no sabía si era bueno o malo; se acercaba cada vez más, mientras su corazón se sacudía con miles de descargas. La fotografía la sostenía contra su pecho, cerca de su corazón y lejos de la vista de Li

Al estar a casi un metro de Sakura, al fin pudo desviar su vista hacia el frente, provocando una terrible desilusión a la chica. Pasó junto a ella, sin prestar mayor atención, dejando tras él, el terrible y frío vacío de su paso.

Pero ella no pudo soportarlo más

-Li!- le llamó. No pudo observar su expresión, pues en ese momento le daba la espalda, pero si pudo ver que él se detenía al escuchar su nombre

Eso la alentó para continuar hablando

-Yo... quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- continuó, con la voz entrecortada –no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal... eso jamás

Y Shaoran no decía nada, sólo escuchaba

-Pero... de verdad que...

-No importa- interrumpió él, tajante, seco, frío y sin emoción alguna, dejando helada a Sakura, y con las palabras en la boca

A él no le importaba ya... y eso era terrible

Siguió con su camino, sin siquiera voltear hacia donde la chica se encontraba, a pesar de que hacía algunos segundo, él mismo no podía dejar de observarla

Los hermosos ojos de Sakura se arrasaron de lágrimas, mientras nudos en su garganta le impedían respirar; y antes de que pudiera soltar el llanto, cerró su casillero con furia, y se alejó corriendo, lejos de él, y con la fotografía aún en mano, y los ojos derramando ríos de tristeza

Shaoran escuchó cómo se alejaba corriendo, y al fin se atrevió a voltear. La vio alejarse, y también se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos se dirigió a su rostro; quizá ella estaba llorando

_Soy un imbécil_, pensó, dándose cuenta de que esas lágrimas él las había ocasionado...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

A él no le importaba, el poco interés que había mostrado en ella el día anterior, se había esfumado por completo, y ni siquiera era su culpa

Siguió la senda que a diario tomaba para llegar a la casa de su tía, ese camino que serpenteaba entre un pequeño bosque. Pero esta vez se desvió. Se internó en el bosquecillo, y llegó hasta un pequeño lago, cerca de ahí.

Se veía hermoso, pues el atardecer estaba ya sobre la ciudad, y el agua del lago adoptaba un color anaranjado.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí, pensando en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez. Inconscientemente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Su indiferencia, su maldita indiferencia era lo que taladraba el corazón de Sakura

Sin resistirlo más, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, y dejó que el llanto la embargara por completo

-Sólo espero que tu tristeza no te impida ver el hermoso cielo que se extiende sobre ti...

Esa voz era tranquilizadora. Levantó la cabeza, y al instante, se topó con una mano sosteniendo delicadamente un pañuelo blanco. Levantó un poco más la vista, y pudo observar a un hombre de unos 24 años parado justo frente a ella, de expresión amable.

Sonreía, y al hacerlo, le recordó a su padre. Llevaba un gorro sobre la cabeza, y una bufanda también, pues el frío en Tomoeda cada vez era más notorio.

Cogió el pañuelo que el extraño amable le ofrecía

-Gracias- murmuró

-Puedo?- preguntó señalando el espacio vacío en la banca

-Si, claro- respondió Sakura secando sus lágrimas, y viendo al extraño tomar asiento junto a ella

Permanecieron por un instante en silencio. El extraño observando el panorama, y Sakura estudiándolo con detenimiento por el rabillo del ojo

-Es un lugar hermoso, no cree señorita?- le preguntó, Sakura asintió con la cabeza –vengo cada vez que puedo escaparme- continuó con una sonrisita traviesa

Sakura miró hacia el lago... no lo había notado, pero esa tarde estaba más bello de lo normal

-Y porqué lloraba?- preguntó con amabilidad –espero que no sea por algún amor fallido

Sakura pareció apenada, pues al instante bajó la mirada, acordándose de él

-Disculpe si la he molestado- dijo con cierta angustia el extraño

-No se preocupe

El extraño observó los ojos de la chica, y al instante, imágenes extrañas para él llegaron a su mente, tan rápidas que en un instante se esfumaron

-Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura al ver que el extraño se había quedado inmóvil

-Estoy bien- sonrió –usted tiene unos ojos hermosos

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura se hizo evidente

-Sólo espero que sus lágrimas no los arruine- continuó, mientras la sinceridad era notoria en su voz

Pero el nudo en la garganta de Sakura nuevamente se hizo presente, y nuevas lágrimas resurgieron

-Por favor, no llore- suplicó el extraño, pero era demasiado tarde

Sakura, soltando su tristeza, comenzó a relatar todo o que le había pasado, lo que Shaoran significaba para ella y lo mucho que le dolía su indiferencia; contó también lo de Kero, su hermoso gato dorado, y lo mucho que deseaba estar con sus padres en ese momento

Cuando terminó, sintió cómo la presión en su pecho disminuía, y la tristeza en su corazón también. Era raro, pero sentía como si a ese extraño hombre lo conociera de hacía muchos años

Pero no conocía ni su nombre

-Estoy seguro de que todo esto son sentimientos pasajeros, y tú sólo tienes dos caminos: dejarte vencer por ellos, o luchar y volverte más fuerte con ellos. Es mucho el daño, pero sólo tú tienes el poder de ser quien tú quieras. Y en cuanto a ese chico, si de verdad te gusta mucho, debes encontrar la forma de decirle cuanto antes, porque no sabes lo que va a pasar mañana, y si no lo volvieras a ver, por lo menos te quedaría la dicha de haberle dicho lo que sientes

Sakura lo reflexionó por unos segundos. Ese extraño tenía razón, pero no sabía por donde empezar... ni siquiera estaba segura de querer confesarle sus sentimientos a Shaoran

En ese momento, escuchó una voz a lo lejos, y vio cómo el hombre se ponía serio

-Creo que debo irme- anunció, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa –espero verla muy pronto, señorita

Y sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de perderse de vista, volteó de nueva cuenta hacia Sakura

-Por cierto- dijo –cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamó Sakura Kinomoto...

Sakura Kinomoto...

Y las imágenes borrosas volvieron a su mente; pero esta vez todo pasó rápido, pues la voz de aquella persona se había vuelto a escuchar; y el extraño se perdió de vista

Ese hombre le había dado una confianza impresionante, y un sentimiento raro que hacía mucho no había tenido. Además de que sus ojos le eran conocidos. Y gracias a él, se sentía mucho mejor, al menos por ese día.

Decidió retirarse, pronto comenzaría a oscurecer y ese lugar le aterraba por la noche...

-Señor Tsubame, dónde estaba?- reprochó la linda enfermera

-Lo lamento, Nakuru- Se disculpó el joven, pero la enfermera no le escuchó

-Algo malo pudo haberle pasado!!, y si algo le pasara, yo no me lo perdonaría...

-Lo siento, de verdad, prometo que no volverá a pasar

Y juntos se dirigieron hacia el hospital, pero ese nombre, y esos ojos hacían eco en la mente y memoria del señor Tsubame

Sakura Kinomoto...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Al día siguiente, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, pero por lo menos, los ojos de Sakura ya no estaban tan tristes

-Cómo sigues, Sakura?- le preguntó Tomoyo en la hora del descanso

-Mejor, gracias Tomoyo

En ese momento, la voz de Meiling se escuchó a lo lejos

-Sakura!!! Tomoyo!!!

Y corría elegantemente, mientras los hombres la observaban embobados a su paso, deseando ver algo más debajo de su falda

-Que pasa, Meiling?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando Meiling estaba junto a ellas

-Ya vieron esto?- Meiling mostró el nuevo número de la revista escolar –Quien es?- preguntó refiriéndose a la escritora anónima que cada semana ponía a todos a llorar con sus relatos, poemas y cuentos

Y al instante, Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero trató de no darlo a mostrar; sin embargo, Tomoyo no perdía detalle de su expresión

-Nadie sabe quien es- respondió Tomoyo –pero escribe maravillosamente

-Aunque parece que está triste- sugirió Meiling –mira, escribe a un amor casi imposible, separado de ella por un abismo de indiferencia. Y escribe tan hermoso!!! Te ocurre algo, Sakura? Parece que tus mejillas están rojas. No tendrás fiebre?

-Estoy bien- aseguró Sakura, mientras desviaba el rostro hacia otra parte, topándose en ese momento, con varias chicas que lloraban –Qué les pasará?

-Quizá ya leyeron lo que "Cerezo" escribió, siempre es lo mismo...

-Hola corazones!!- escucharon que Gary llegaba en ese momento –Cómo están mis nenas?- las saludó a todas con un beso en la mejilla, y después, exclamó emocionado –no es genial?? Ahora nuestro grupo de amiguis está creciendo!! Somos las cuatro mosqueteras!!!

Y al decir eso, a las tres chicas les salió una enorme gota en la nuca

-Haber- continuó Gary –tú serás Tomy, de la orden inglesa consoladora de almas; tú serás Meily, de la orden francesa cuidadores de la moda; y tú Ojitos, de la orden de los magos de la escritura

-Gary... Estás completamente loco- aseguró Sakura

-Claro que no estoy loco!- reclamó estilo Juan Gabriel

-Por supuesto que si!!- secundó Meiling

-No, no, no, no, no- repitió Gary –no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado- canturreaba, mientras Tomoyo los observaba riendo

-Te estás burlando de nosotras, Tomoyo???- reprochó Gary

-Claro que no, es sólo que se ven tan graciosos

-Pues para que se te quite- anunció Meiling –hoy nos iremos todas a dormir a tu casa!!!

-Qué buena idea, amigui!!!- exclamó Gary aplaudiendo –Tú que dices, Ojitos?

-No estoy segura de que me dejen

-Por favor, Sakura!!!- rogó Meiling –si quieres, nosotras te podemos ayudar a escapar

-No sé...

-Si Ojitos!!!

-Oigan!- reclamó Tomoyo –ni siquiera me han preguntado si yo quiero

-Ash, Tomy, ob-vi-a-men-te tú vas a querer- aseguró Gary –así que no hay más reclamos, hoy nos iremos a dormir, las cuatro mosqueteras, a tu casa

o.óU...

En ese momento, un chico pasó corriendo junto a ellas, y groseramente, aventó a Tomoyo directo al suelo, ocasionando que los libros que llevaba en mano se desparramaran

-Grosero!!- gritó Gary, pero Sakura ya se le había adelanta, persiguiéndolo

-Detente!!- ordenaba, pero el chico sólo iba burlándose

Sin embargo, Sakura parecía correr más rápido que el chico, y muy pronto le dio alcance, dejando a los presentes, realmente sorprendidos por la rapidez con que Sakura se desplazaba

Cuando estuvo justo frente a ella, Sakura lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y lo obligó a detenerse, incluso ocasionando que él cayera al suelo

-Suéltame!!- ordenó tratando de zafarse de Sakura, pero ella, ágilmente, quedó encima de él, impidiéndole moverse –Quítate!!

-No me quitaré hasta que le ofrezcas una disculpa a Tomoyo!!

Nunca había visto a ese chico, un tipo de cabello rubio y lacio, y de ojos verdes agua burlones

En ese momento, Sakura pareció darse cuenta de su entorno, y al observar, pudo notar que todos le observaban con sorpresa

-Vaya, eres rápida!- se burló el chico, quien en ese momento, con fuerza, sostenía a Sakura de las muñecas y la obligaba a quitarse

-Oye!!- reclamó

-Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una maestra que llegaba en ese momento junto a ellos

-No lo sé- se quejó el chico –pero ella me atacó de repente

-Eso no es cierto!!, él fue el que...

-Silencio!- ordenó la maestra, mientras el chico se burlaba de Sakura, y le hacía una expresión sacándole la lengua

-Señorita Inoue- comenzó a decir el chico –esta niña- la miró despectivamente –de repente me atacó, y yo ni siquiera le hice nada!!

-Señor Shima- comenzó a decir la profesora en tono amenazante –debería sentir vergüenza. Quiero suponer que un caballero no sale con mentiras de ese tipo, menos cuando más de la mitad de la escuela lo vio haciendo esa grosería a la señorita Tomoyo. Entonces, cabe suponer que usted no es un caballero...

El chico enrojeció furiosamente por la vergüenza, pero por dentro ardía de enojo, todo gracias a Sakura, quien sonreía levemente a causa del ridículo que estaba pasando ese tipo

-Y será mejor que se retire en este momento, antes de que yo misma lo lleve a rectoría para que reciba su castigo

El chico se alejó corriendo con rapidez, y casi podría vérsele el miedo en los ojos

-Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Kinomoto... Me encantaría que perteneciera al equipo de atletismo

-Qué??- exclamó Sakura sorprendida

-La vi correr hace unos instantes, detrás de Shima, y me sorprendiste demasiado, corres como una gacela- los ojos de la profesora brillaban de emoción

-Pero es que...

-Por favor!!, si te unieras a nosotros, ayudarías mucho al equipo de atletismo!!

En ese momento, Sakura volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas, y vio cómo ellas le observaban con temor a que fuera reprendida. Cerca de ahí, se encontró con la figura de Li, quien le observaba atentamente, pero al momento de que topó con la verde mirada de Sakura, desvió la suya, por temor a ser descubierto

-Qué dices, Kinomoto?- apresuró la maestra

-Pues...- suspiró rendida –esta bien, pero no voy a permitir que intervengan con la clase de teatro

-No te preocupes!! Te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tu tiempo. Gracias, Kinomoto!!- y se alejó feliz, como si fuera una pequeña que recién hubiese recibido un regalo.

-Qué pasó, Ojitos?- en ese momento, Gary, Tomoyo y Meiling llegaban junto a ella

-Te regañó?- le preguntó Tomoyo

-Pero si ese tonto fue el culpable!!- reclamó Meiling

-Tranquilas... la maestra Inoue sólo me pidió que entrara al equipo de atletismo- dijo Sakura sin darle mucha importancia

-De verdad?? Dicen que sólo los más buenos están en la selección de atletismo!- comentó Gary

-Sakura, eso es genial!- anunció Tomoyo

-Es que de verdad corres increíble!! Si algún día me arrebataran un bolso, me gustaría que estuvieras cerca... me sentiría más segura- dijo Meiling, dejando conmovida a Sakura. Ella y Meiling llevaban muy poco tiempo conociéndose, pero ya le era muy agradable estar con Meiling

En ese momento buscó de nuevo a Shaoran. Le hubiese gustado compartir su nuevo triunfo con él, pero a cambio, le vio sonriendo divertido junto a sus amigos, tan lejos de ella...

-Nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Sakura- susurró Tomoyo, adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña

-Por supuesto que si, linda

-Además, hoy en la casa de Tomy, podemos darte unos consejos!! Será genialísimo el día de hoy!!- exclamó Gary, quien parecía ser el más entusiasmado

Y el resto de ese día, Sakura no pudo cruzar ni una mirada con Shaoran. Por más que buscaba sus ojos, él nunca se dignó a mirarla; y no se daba cuenta de la expresión burlona en los ojos de Meikyo; ella era la causante de todo esto

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Ya llegué mamá!!- anunció Tomoyo llegando a su casa –traje a algunos amigos!!

-Hola Tomoyo!!!- exclamó su mamá saliendo de una de las habitaciones de la mansión –Hola chicos

-Muy buenas tardes, señora Daidouji- saludó amablemente Gary, mientras Sakura sólo hacía una reverencia

-Mamá, te presento a Gary y a Sakura

-Mucho gusto- Y al saludar a Gary, se dio cuenta de que él no era un hombre muy "normal" que digamos... Y al dirigirse a Sakura, dijo

-Hola, linda- sonrió con amabilidad, y a Sakura le pareció ver en ella a la mamá de Shaoran –Hola Meiling, qué gusto verte querida

-Hola señora Sonomi- saludó Meiling

-Cómo está tu tía? Hace mucho que no la veo... espero poder ir un día a visitarla

-Le daría mucho gusto, no pasa ni un día en que no recuerda a sus amigas del bachillerato- comentó la chica de ojos de fuego

-Si... aquella época fue grandiosa, junto a Ieran y a... es una lástima lo que pasó...- los ojos amatista de la madre de Tomoyo parecieron oscurecerse –en fin, tiene hambre?

-Demasiada, señora Daidouji!!- exclamó Gary con expresión amanerada –si gusta yo puedo ayudarle en algo

-Muchas gracias Gary, pero no te preocupes, será mejor que ustedes vayan a divertirse. Yo les hablaré cuando la cena esté lista

-Gracias mamá; estaremos en mi habitación- anunció Tomoyo, y los cuatro chicos se fueron con rapidez hacia la alcoba de la chica

-Esa niña...- murmuró Sonomi, mientras veía cómo su hija y sus amigos se alejaban –yo la conozco de alguna parte...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Y yo le dije: olvídalo nene, yo no estoy a tu disposición; y si quieres que salgamos una noche, entonces toma tu turno!!

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajada suelta; incluso Sakura, que solía ser tan seria

-Por Dios, pobre chico, yo en tu lugar le hubiera dicho que sí, porque así como lo describes, debe ser un bombón!!!- exclamó Gary con cierta lujuria en su mirada, ocasionando aún más las risas de las chicas

-Gary, créeme que hay chicos mucho mejores que ese tipo

-Por Dios, dime donde!!- reclamó Tomoyo animada, entre risas

-Quizá Eriol sea uno de ellos- respondió Sakura, y al instante, el rostro de Tomoyo se volvió serio

-No lo creo- murmuró la amatista

-Yo si lo creo- intervino Gary –porque él es un chico muy fuera de lo común. Además de que es muuuuy atractivo!!!

-Si, pero resultó ser todo un casanova... como la mayoría de los chicos- suspiró Tomoyo, con pesar en su voz

-Pero Tomoyo, tú no sabes cuál es su versión!!- reclamó Sakura, tratando de defender a Eriol

-Si, además, ya vimos que Yukian se metió en esto, quizá fue ella quien preparó todo!!- opinó Meiling

-La zorra de Yukian???- preguntó con exageración Gary –esa maldita peliteñida!!! Porque tiene que meter su horrorosa cara donde no la llaman???

-Yukian?, Yukian lo preparó todo?- interrogó Sakura

-Todo parece indicar que si- aseguró Meiling

-Es una miserable!!- expresó con furia Sakura –qué derecho tiene ella de entrar en la vida de los demás?

-Tranquila, ojitos

-Saben lo que esa estúpida le hizo a mi gato???- profirió con los ojos apunto de llorar –ella... mató a mi gato!!!

-Hizo qué??

-No puede ser!- murmuró Tomoyo

-Eso no importa ya- aseguró Sakura –lo que importa, Tomoyo, es que no dejes que una tonta como ella arruine todo esto. Por culpa de ella tú estás dejando pasar a alguien muy especial

-Ojitos tiene razón

-Yo pienso- intervino Meiling –que deberías hablar con él sobre lo que pasó. Él te dirá su versión, y tú no te dejarás llevar por lo que la tonta de Yukian dice o hace

-Estoy de acuerdo con Meiling- acordó Sakura

Y entre los tres, dejaron reflexionando por un muy buen rato a Tomoyo; pues ella sabía que ellos tenían la razón

-Lo entiendo...- dijo Tomoyo cabizbaja –pero... sinceramente temo por su respuesta...

Sakura se acercó a ella, y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro

-No hay nada que temer, Tomoyo; te arrepentirás más si no lo haces

-Tienen razón chicos!- exclamó más animada la amatista –les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que todo vuelva a la normalidad... además, siendo sinceros... ese chico me encanta!!

Todos comenzaron a reír

-Y que hay de ti, Ojitos?- preguntó Gary

-De mí?, nada, porqué lo preguntas?

-Si, de ti, y de Shaoran?- continuó Tomoyo, ocasionando un violento sonrojo en Sakura

-No hay nada!!

-Bueno, pues déjame decirte que mi tía Ieran está deseando que vuelvas pronto a casa!- anunció Meiling

-Yo creo que eso ya sería muy difícil- dijo Sakura desanimada, pero tratando de disfrazarlo –él en este momento no desea ni verme en fotografía

-Y todo por la perra de Meikyo!!!- reclamó Gary –si la tuviera entre mis manos en este momento, yo mismo me encargaría de romperle su cara de niña bonita!

-De cualquier forma- continuó Sakura –era demasiado para ser verdad...

-Demasiado?- pregunto Tomoyo extrañada

-Si, bueno...

-Sakura, te gusta mucho mi primo, no es así?- interrogó Meiling con una sonrisa amigable

Pero Sakura sólo agachó la cabeza

-Jamás creí que un chico como Shaoran fuera a gustarte, Sakura- comentó Tomoyo sonriente

-Pues ni yo!!! De hecho, ni siquiera me caía bien, porque realmente es un tonto!!! Además, tiene todo lo que yo odio en un chico!!! Pero...- suspiró con pesadez

Y en ese momento, Meiling murmuró:

-No me digas que estás...

-Cuando fui a su casa por primera vez, fue genial estar con él- comenzó a decir Sakura, tratando de evitar lo que Meiling había dicho –se comportó como todo un caballero, y de hecho, pienso que es un caballero... nunca creí que él tuviese una cara distinta, pero así es. Además sus ojos... y su sonrisa... y su voz... y...

En ese momento guardó silencio, para seguir adorándolo en su mente

-Creo que estás muy enamorada de él- dijo Meiling –No es así?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza

-Pero ahora... sé que siempre he sido indiferente para él, pero por lo menos me hablaba!!! Ya no hace eso... parece como si yo fuera invisible

Todos guardaron silencio ante la pena de Sakura

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, ojitos- aseguró Gary

-Si, y ya verás que Shaoran volverá a ser el mismo contigo- afirmó Tomoyo

-Además... les daremos un buen merecido a esas dos arpías...- amenazó Meiling, pero Tomoyo la reprendió

-Nada de venganzas!

-Ok, como tú digas, Tomoyo... jojojo!!!

Entonces comenzaron a planear todo. Por una parte, la reconciliación de Tomoyo y Eriol, y por otra, romper ese hielo entre Sakura y Shaoran

Y Tomoyo muy pronto pensó que no sería muy difícil que Shaoran se fijara en Sakura. Su indiferencia sólo podía indicar que le dolía lo que había pasado; además, el corazón de su amigo era noble y sencillo, no sería difícil hacer entrar en él a Sakura

Por lo menos, la broma pesada de Meikyo había servido de algo; porque ahora, Sakura tenía una fotografía de Li, guardada en lo más profundo de su corazón...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Continuará...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!

Hola a todos, cómo están???

Siento la tardanza, sé que prometí actualizar hace dos semanas, pero les juro que todos los días adelantaba el capítulo!!!, y es que de verdad quedó largo, y todavía pretendía continuarlo, pero quedaría demasiadísimo extenso; así que no fue problema de inspiración, porque aún tengo mucha para continuar; fue problema de larguidez, jeje, y de tiempo, porque también estás las ocupaciones escolares

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

De verdad gracias a todos, por la respuesta que me han dado; realmente estoy muuuuy sorprendida!!: 141 reviews!!!! 19 para este capítulo pasado!!!!

Se los agradezco infinitamente, porque me demuestran mucho con eso; estoy a punto de llorar...

Jiji, bueno, se los agradezco a todos; y me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría que siguiera respondiendo sus comentarios. En este capítulo no pude hacerlo, porque ya está muy largo; pero si ustedes lo desean, lo haré para los próximos

Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dijeron que el pasado no estuvo corriente... me hicieron sentir muy bien!!!

Nos vemos muy pronto. Gracias!!!


	12. Lágrimas y lluvia

Plan A. Rescate y notas

-Muy bien Sakura, lo único que debes hacer es interceptarlo en el momento ideal!- exclamó Meiling entusiasmada, aplaudiendo feliz

-Y... a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sakura asustada

-Pues que debemos... digo, debes atraparlo en el momento oportuno!- continuó Gary, igual de entusiasmado que Meiling

-Sigo sin entender...

-Que debemos buscar el momento adecuado, cuando Shaoran se encuentre solo... y de buen humor- explicó con amabilidad Tomoyo

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en un apartado de la escuela, cerca de aquel enorme árbol, el favorito de Tomoyo, y los tres chicos ayudando a Sakura

-Pero... qué le voy a decir cuando lo tenga enfrente??- preguntó Sakura angustiada

-Pues simple:- dijo Gary –le dices que quieres hablar con él...

Y en ese momento todos se fueron sobre sus espaldas estilo ánime

-T.TU pero qué más le puedo decir???

-No hay momento de pensar en eso, nuestra oportunidad se acerca, caminando- anunció Meiling señalando un punto lejano

En ese momento, los cuatro corrieron a esconderse tras el tronco del árbol, viéndose sólo sus cabezas salir de un lado de éste

-Nuestro objetivo se acerca...tan guapo como siempre- murmuró Gary soñador

-Y porqué te escondes tú también Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Este... n.ñ

-Anda, Sakura!- la animó Meiling, dándole un pequeño empujón fuera del escondrijo –nosotros te estaremos apoyando desde aquí!!

-Ah si? Y de qué manera?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa

-No temas Sakura, tú puedes!- la alentó Tomoyo

-Si!!- secundó Gary –ahora ve!!

Los tres volvieron a ocultarse, dejando a Sakura nerviosa y desamparada, viendo cómo Shaoran se acercaba, sin percatarse de nada

Sakura suspiró hondo, y decidida, comenzó a acercarse a él. Pero pisó una rama en el suelo, y asustada, corrió rumbo al escondrijo detrás del árbol

Shaoran volteó en dirección a aquél árbol, pero no vio nada, así que continuó su camino

-Qué pasó??- interrogó Tomoyo

-T.T!!! no puedo!!!- lloriqueó Sakura

-Vamos, Sakura, nosotros...

-Shhhsshhh- calló Gary a todas, y señaló en dirección a Li –miren, es Sho

-Esa perra!!!- gruñó Meiling con una venita saltándole en la frente

Meikyo llegaba junto a Shaoran, y le tapaba los ojos por atrás. Él tomaba las manos de ella y las apartaba suavemente; una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio frente a él la cara de la chica

Sakura observaba todo esto entristecida. "Jamás podré ganarle a esto..." pensó con pesar, pues esa hermosa sonrisa de Li, sólo podía ser por Sho, no por ella

-Estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, al ver la mirada apagada de su amiga

-Claro que si...- mintió

Pero los tres sabían que estaba mintiendo

-No te preocupes, Ojitos, vas a ver que todo va a mejorar- la alentó Gary poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

-Si, y yo me encargaré de quitar a esa arrastrada de nuestro camino- dijo Meiling, con una mirada de perversa

-Meiling...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Y así continuaron con el plan. Los cuatro aprovechaban cualquier momento que veían a Shaoran solo para que Sakura hablara con él; pero todo parecía indicar que Meikyo se había percatado de sus planes, pues siempre aparecía justo cuando Sakura estaba por acercarse a él.

La desesperación estaba llegando a los chicos, pues nada parecía resultarles, ni aún la pesada broma que Meiling le jugó uno de esos días:

-Las espero en el tocador!!- anunció Meikyo saliendo del aula escolar, llevando con ella su bolso donde guardaba sus artículos de belleza

El tocador de señoritas estaba vacío... o al menos los parecía...

Se observó detenidamente en el espejo, gustándole la apariencia que el reflejo le devolvía. Sonrió

Recordó que quizá por su apariencia inocente tenía a Shaoran Li a sus pies. Definitivamente las cosas parecían mejorar entre ellos, y más ahora que ya no estaba Kinomoto en medio de ellos

-Es una estúpida- murmuró con odio en los ojos, pero después se dio cuenta que si seguía haciendo esas muecas, saldrían arrugas en su lindo rostro

Dejó su bolso sobre el lavamanos, y entró a uno de los excusados

Y en ese momento, comenzó la acción. Meiling, quien había estado escondida en uno de los cubículos de excusados, salió silenciosa, y cerciorándose que nadie la viera, abrió con rapidez el bolso de la chica. Sacó de él el maquillaje que utilizaba Sho, lo abrió, y roció sobre él unos pequeños polvos "pica pica", volvió a guardar el maquillaje. Extrajo del bolso el fijador de pelo de la chica, y cambió la lata por una muy parecida. También sacó la crema que la chica utilizaba para las manos, la abrió y colocó un poco de pegamento extra eficaz en la boquilla del aplicador

Se dio cuenta que Meikyo ya había jalado la palanca del excusado, y se apresuró a salir, dispuesta a ver y divertirse con su obra maestra

La chica de ojos de miel salió de lo más confiada del cubículo; era momento de retocarse, como lo hacía cada que terminaba una clase

Sacó su maquillaje y aplicó una capa en su rostro, saboreando las caricias de la pequeña esponja redonda

Se delineó los labios cuidadosamente; también sacó su fijador de pelo, pues lo que más odiaba era tener su cabello fuera de control. Roció varias veces en la parte trasera de su cabello, y después lo regresó a su lugar.

Viéndose al espejo por última vez, sonrió, y salió del baño de mujeres. Afuera pudo ver a Tomoyo, Meiling y Gary platicando, cerca de sus casilleros; les sonrió "amistosamente", y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa; y Meiling, no podía estar más contenta

Cuando Meikyo pasó, las risas comenzaron. Todos reían a su paso, y cuando se dio cuenta, se sintió incómoda; sus pasos decididos se volvieron dudosos. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero mientras más caminaba, más escuchaba las risas; hasta que llegó junto con sus amigas

-Oh my God!!! Pero Meikis!!!, qué fue lo que te pasó mi vidi??- preguntó una de ellas, observando su cabello

-De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella, comenzando a sentir cierta incomodidad en su rostro

-Pues, tu lindo cabello!!!- dijo otra –es una nueva moda???

-No me he hecho nada!!- gruñó Meikyo molesta

Arrebató de las manos de una de ellas un pequeño espejo, y observó su cabello; por el frente, todo estaba normal, pero cuando se puso un poco de lado, pudo ver algo diferente en su bello cabello color miel

-AAAAHHH!!!!- gritó, agarrando su cabello –qué demonios me pasó???

-Lo tienes verde, amigui!!- exclamó una de ellas

-Pero... pero... pero...

LA chica parecía estar al borde de la desesperación y del llanto, tanto así que sus quejas se escuchaban en toda la escuela, logrando hacer reír a Meiling

Muy pronto, el mismo trío vio pasar corriendo a Meikyo rumbo al baño de nueva cuenta, con sus manos en la cabeza

-Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Tomoyo, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron las risas de Meiling –no habrás tenido algo que ver en esto... o si, Meiling?

-Claro que... sólo un poquito...

Meikyo llegó al lavamanos, y comenzó a lavar su cabello, pero no veía que cayera el horroroso verde; y por si fuera poco, la incomodidad en su rostro se había vuelto insoportable!!, le ardía la cara; desesperada, comenzó a rascarse; pero pronto se dio cuenta, frente al espejo, que la cara la tenía enrojecida e hinchada, llena de ronchitas.

Enfurecida, comenzó a vaciar su bolso, saliendo el fijador que se había aplicado; pero con horror vio que no era un fijador, sino pintura en aerosol, de esas difíciles de quitar

-Demonios!!!- gritó. Y lo único que respondió a sus quejas, fue la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clase.

Definitivamente se quedaría en el baño, hasta que las clases concluyeran, pero para aumentar su desgracia, los encargados de ver que nadie estuviera fuera de las aulas llegaron al baño, y la descubrieron, obligándola que ingresara a su respectivo salón

Enfurecida, con el cabello verde y con la cara ardiéndole, se dirigió hacia su salón. Y al entrar, las risas se hicieron presentes, incluso la maestra en turno no pudo evitar reír. Avergonzada pasó a su lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió sus manos resecas, y creyó que un poco de crema le serviría para reducir el escozor en su rostro. Aplicó un poco en sus manos, sintiéndola un poco más espesa que de costumbre; pero antes de que pudiera pasar más, sus manos quedaron pegadas, una contra la otra... el pegamento había surtido efecto...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Primo, has visto a Meikyo?- preguntó Meiling con inocencia. Las clases habían llegado a su fin

-No, para qué la quieres?

-Pues... sólo quería pedirle algunas... cosas. Oh, mira, ahí está, acompáñame!!

Meiling tomó del brazo a su primo, y prácticamente lo jaló en dirección a la chica

Ella había evitado todo el día encontrarse con Shaoran, con la pena que su situación le provocaba; pero ahora no había donde esconderse, pues él ya la había visto

-Hola Meikyo, oye tendrás... Pero qué demonios te pasó en la cara???- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa Meiling, cerciorándose que Shaoran la viera

-Pues... este...

-Meikyo... deberías tener cuidado cuando tengas relaciones...- murmuró Shaoran receloso, y alejándose de ahí, creyendo que el enrojecimiento de Meikyo era ocasionado por otra cosa

Meiling rió para sus adentros, aunque Sho se dio cuenta

-Acaso tú tuviste algo que ver con esto?- le preguntó amenazante

-Claro que no!!!- mintió divertida –aunque, ese color en su cabello te queda estupendo!!!

Y se alejó, dejando con el amargo sabor de la venganza en la boca de Meikyo

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Las cosas tampoco resultaban para Shaoran. Esos días había estado diferente, se había sentido diferente.

Aún le molestaba lo que Sakura había "hecho", pero más le enojaba no hablarle, o que ella no se acercara a él

Sin embargo, él no se daba cuenta que la castaña había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por acercarse, pero Meikyo siempre estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Su vida era un dilema para él. Pues con el simple hecho de recordar aquella broma de tan mal gusto, mandaba al diablo a la castaña, pero después, al verla, su enojo se iba, para dar paso a sentimientos extraños

Por otra parte, creía que el afecto que sentía por Sho iba creciendo, aunque ya no se alegraba tanto de verla como antes...

Todo era extremadamente raro para él. Se sentía feliz e infeliz repentinamente. Durante los ensayos, no podía despegar la vista de Sakura cuando subía al escenario a corregir a los actores; simplemente fijaba su vista en ella, y no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de la castaña.

Pero cuando ella volteaba hacia él, Li simplemente desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, para evitar ser descubierto

Había veces en que deseaba hacer desaparecer a Sakura, ya no verla nunca, no ver ese cabello que le volvía loco, o sus ojos tristes que tanto adoraba, o su porte enigmático y melancólico. Definitivamente ya no deseaba verla, quería hacer de cuenta que ella no existía para él, como antes de que se conocieran

Pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecían al momento de verla; algo parecido a la alegría lo embargaba, y deseaba abrazarla, protegerla.

A veces, sin querer, se le escapan pensamientos, que por trataba de reprimir por todos los medios. Al verla en el escenario, y las luces sobre ella, no podía evitar pensar en lo bella que se veía así. Un ángel, de alas rotas, melancólico y de hermosos ojos verdes.

Y por si fuera poco, en su casa no se cansaban de preguntar por ella; tanto sus hermanas como su madre a diario le pedían que la llevara a comer de nueva cuenta

Y así pasaba el tiempo, odiándola y añorándola, sin querer darse cuenta que habían sentimientos que estaban aflorando dentro de él

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Hola Shaoran...

-Tomoyo!!- exclamó sorprendido el chico –qué haces aquí?

-Estoy preocupada por ti- contestó la chica sentándose junto a él, era la hora del receso, y el chico había decidido apartarse de los demás, pues sentía que sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que la gente podría escucharlos

-Por mi?

-Si, te pasa algo? Últimamente estás... diferente- observó Tomoyo

Ella podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pues era sumamente perceptiva; y se cierta manera se daba cuenta que el chico parecía estar librando una batalla en su interior

-Estoy bien, Tomoyo...

La chica sonrió. Shaoran Li no era de esos chicos que contara sus problemas a todo el mundo, pero ella era su mejor amiga

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de los fresco del día. El invierno pronto empezaría, y se notaba en que los árboles ya no tenían ni una hoja verde en sus ramas; además de los días nublados y fríos

-Y... cómo está... Meiling?- preguntó Shaoran casualmente, haciendo que Tomoyo frunciera el ceño

-Meiling?- repitió ella contrariada –acaso no viven en la misma casa?

-Bueno, si, pero... no la he visto hoy...

Tomoyo no entendía, pero aún así contestó

-Ella está bien, tan alegre como siempre. Además de que no deja de pelear con Heian... para mí que esos dos van a terminar juntos...- Tomoyo rió divertida, aunque Shaoran permanecía serio

-Y... el chico gay? Qué ha sido de él...?- continuó preguntando Shaoran en el mismo tono casual

Y fue entonces que Tomoyo comprendió

-Él también está muy bien, lo has visto en los ensayos?- Li asintió con la cabeza –es una gran actor... Sakura también está bien...

Y el efecto fue inmediato. Tomoyo había estado atenta a los movimientos de su querido amigo, y al decir esto último, Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, y mirada se volvió más profunda

-Aunque- continuó Tomoyo –antes parecía más animada... cuando ustedes dos se llevaban bien...

Shaoran suspiró. Antes las cosas eran geniales. Permanecieron otro momento en silencio, hasta que Shaoran habló

-Ella está enojada conmigo...

Tomoyo volteó a verlo

-Porqué dices eso?

-Porque ella no me habla...- sus hermosos ojos ámbar se entristecieron levemente, y Tomoyo pudo percibirlo

-Dime una cosa, Shaoran... Sakura te gusta?- preguntó Tomoyo con seriedad, sin saber qué respuesta esperar

Pero el chico no contestó, no quería ni pensar en la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero aunque intentaba negarlo, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta de Tomoyo era un sí

Tomoyo interpretó su silencio. Después de todo, no era muy difícil conquistar a Shaoran. Ahora, sólo faltaba que él lo aceptara

-Cuando la veo, parece como si ella huyera de mi- continuó el chico, esquivando la pregunta de su amiga –siempre se aleja, como si no quisiera verme

-Quizá ella piense lo mismo- opinó Tomoyo

-Porqué?- preguntó el chico, viéndola a los ojos, por primera vez

-Desde aquella tonta broma, las cosas cambiaron mucho- comenzó a decir Tomoyo –y ella cree que tú aún sigues enojado por eso; ha tratado de hablar contigo, pero cada vez que intenta acercarse, miles de factores lo impiden- dijo ella refiriéndose a Meikyo –Shaoran, Sakura es una chica muy sensible, y a pesar de mostrarse siempre fría, siente mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes

Shaoran bajó la mirada

-Hasta ahora- prosiguió Tomoyo –hemos nos hemos preguntado porqué les jugaron esa broma tan pesada, quizá porque quien lo haya hecho estaba celoso de su amistad. Pero ella no lo hizo; ella jamás sería capaz de avergonzarte frente a toda la escuela

-Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó él

-Pues porque la conozco; porque es una chica maravillosa, llena de cualidades fantásticas. Has visto la manera en que actúa?- Shaoran asintió –es perfecta en el escenario, ella misma cambia, parece un ángel

"un ángel..."

-Tiene mucho de maravilloso, pero hacer esas bromas pesadas no es de lo suyo...

Li pareció reflexionarlo

-Porqué no tratas de hablar con ella, a solas? Quizá hoy, antes del ensayo

-Tienes razón- contestó él poniéndose de pie –hablaré con ella; aunque no sé quien haya hecho esa tonta broma, pero no me importa, me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes

-Así se habla!!!- lo animó Tomoyo –y ahora ve a preparar tu discurso!!

Shaoran sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Tomoyo

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo- le dijo con profundidad en la mirada –eres una gran amiga

Y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Sin duda, Tomoyo siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba. Y después de esto, se alejó corriendo, más animado, y con una nueva meta: arreglar las cosas

Tomoyo se quedó sentada ahí, pensando en lo fácil que todo había resultado. Él también lo sentía, no hablar con Sakura; además que Meikyo realmente se estaba interponiendo entre los dos... esa chica...debían hacer algo con ella, si no, era capaz de arruinar las cosas entre los dos y...

-Hola Tomoyo...

Escuchó una voz hermosa y conocida detrás de ella. Con rapidez, y con el corazón brincándole, volteó hacia la voz... y efectivamente, era de...

-E... Eriol- tartamudeó nerviosa

No había hablado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo; quizá era momento de arreglar las cosas

-Podemos...

-Hablar?- terminó de decir Tomoyo

-Si- Eriol sonrió. Era momento de darse valor para aclarar estos malentendidos

Eriol se sentó junto a Tomoyo, sin saber cómo comenzar, sabía que si abría la boca, todo lo que sentía por ella saldría sin poder detenerlo después

-Ella y yo nos conocimos hace algún tiempo- comenzó a decir él, con la vista perdida, y pronto Tomoyo supo a quien se refería –Nos conocimos en la universidad. Al principio sólo éramos amigos, y después todo pasó rápido. Comenzamos a salir

Daidouji no entendía porqué Eriol le decía todo esto, pero aún así no intentó detenerlo

-Fue grandioso al principio; pero pronto me di cuenta que yo no podía sentir algo más que amistad por ella; además de que ella no era la mejor persona del mundo, tampoco- Eriol sonrió para él –Al terminar la universidad, yo decidí alejarme, y fue cuando vine a Japón. No me despedí de ella, sólo me alejé, sin hacer ni decir nada.

Tomoyo escuchaba atenta, y de cierta manera celosa. Aunque le alivió saber que él no había sentido algo por aquella chica... pero, y ahora?

-Encontré trabajo en esta escuela, y realmente no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de haber entrado aquí- continuó él mientras veía fijamente a Tomoyo, logrando hacerla sonrojar –te conocí... y... bueno, todo pasó...

-Todo?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Si...- él no estaba preparado para una declaración, pero de ser necesario lo haría –te conocí, y... bueno, nunca había sentido tanta fascinación por una mujer...yo jamás me había enamorado así...- respondió de manera indirecta, mientras en el interior de Tomoyo todo se agitaba rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mientras miles de descargas eléctricas lo sacudían. Ella no se lo esperaba, no de esa manera

-Nunca más nos habíamos vuelto a ver- prosiguió él sonrojado, y evitando la mirada de Tomoyo –y no sé cómo me encontró... yo nunca le había dicho a donde iba, pero ese día llegó aquí, de improvisto; me pidió que volviera a Inglaterra con ella... pero si yo volvía, perdería lo más importante para mí...

Y esto, lo terminó diciendo mientras veía fijamente a Tomoyo a los ojos; adorando cada matiz violeta en su mirada. Ella estaba sonrojada, algo muy gracioso en su pálida piel. Tomoyo no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera había procesado cada palabra del joven maestro, lo que si sabía, es que en su voz podía escucharse la sinceridad. Él nunca sería capaz de jugar con ella; hubiese preferido primero arrancarse el corazón que jugar con Tomoyo

-Yo...- intentó decir Tomoyo, pero él la calló

-No es necesario que me digas algo, Tomoyo- dijo él –sólo quería dejar esto en claro- se puso de pie –nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti, linda Tomoyo, nunca sería capaz de dañarte, y si lo hice, créeme que me odio por eso. No me pidas que deje de amarte, porque no puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo. Porque... porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Tomoyo

Y le dirigió una última sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que ella haya visto jamás. Se despidió con elegancia, y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Tomoyo sola, con sus pensamientos.

Ella sentía tanto, quería decir tanto, pero no sabía cómo, además él se estaba alejando cada vez más. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él; y al llegar a su lado, lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a verla. No dijo nada, no había nada que decir; simplemente lo abrazó por el cuello, se puso de puntillas, tan sólo para alcanzar sus labios, y lo besó; al principio, tomó de sorpresa a Eriol; pero inmediatamente correspondió su beso.

Un beso largo, apasionado, cargado de sentimientos puros. Él jamás había probado sabor tan dulce como el de Tomoyo, y ella jamás había besado con tanta intensidad.

Él la abrazó por la cintura, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, queriendo hacerla una con su cuerpo, y Tomoyo se apegó más a su cuerpo.

Dos estatuas de marfil, de porcelana fina, casi fundidos por un beso, en un escenario fantástico de árboles deshojados, y cielo grisáceo.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron eternos, y los pulmones pronto se quejaron por la falta de aire. Aquél beso llegó a su fin, se separaron, quedando frente con frente, corazón con corazón. Sus labios rojos reclamaban hinchados la pasión desbordada de ambos jóvenes

Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar

-Yo...lo siento...pero no pude evitarlo

-Pues yo no lo lamento- respondió él –y volvería a hacerlo millones de veces más

Tomoyo sonrió acalorada, y se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos desesperados de Eriol. Sintiendo ese corazón que latía sólo por ella. Él no dejó de abrazarla; besó su cabello, que olía delicioso.

-Yo también... te amo... Eriol...

Su abrazo se intensificó ante las palabras de Tomoyo. Ya no había más dudas entre ellos dos, ya no había más que decir. Todo lo que sentían se había dicho con un beso...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Que hiciste quéeeee????- el grito escandalizado de Gary se escuchó por todo el corredor de lo casilleros

-Calla Gary!!!- le reprendió Tomoyo en un murmullo

El día había llegado a su fin, y Tomoyo, presa de la alegría, no pudo evitar contar a sus amigos lo que había pasado entre ella y Eriol

-Entonces ya todo quedó aclarado entre ustedes?- preguntó Meiling con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Tomoyo asintió

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso- dijo Sakura –el pobre sufría igual o más que tú, Tomoyo- la amatista se entristeció al escuchar esto –era tan gracioso verlo desesperado, aunque es mejor verlo con una enorme sonrisa

-Aunque... están prohibidas relaciones entre maestros y alumnos...- recordó tristemente Tomoyo

Todos guardaron silencio, eso era cierto, pero debía existir una manera de evitar eso

-Sakura!!!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos

-Miren quien apareció... el tonto de tu amigo, Sakura- se burló Meiling, quien estaba atenta al chico de rizos negros

-Meiling, no seas cruel!- reclamó Tomoyo –él es una gran persona

-Uy siii- recalcó Gary soñador –y además está guapísimo!!!

Heian llegó junto a Sakura

-Hola chicos- saludó alegre, regalando una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

-Tú que quieres aquí?- le preguntó descortés Meiling

-Ah!, no sabía que estabas aquí- respondió él tratando de ignorarla, y eso enfureció a Meiling, pero no quiso mostrar su enojo

-Sakura- prosiguió él –te vas a quedar al ensayo?

-Si

-Pero si hoy no hay ensayo!!- exclamó escandalizado Gary –acaso ya cambiaste los planes Ojitos?

-No, pero me quedaré para revisar algunas cosas

-Quieres que te espere?- le preguntó su tierno amigo

-No Heian, mejor ve a casa o tu madre se preocupará- y al decir esto, las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas

-Uy si, hijo de mami- se burló Meiling, harta de no ser tomada en cuenta por el chico

Él ni siquiera volteó a verla, simplemente se despidió y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Meiling desilusionada

Aunque pronto su desilusión se convirtió en enojo. Nadie podía ignorar a Li Meiling!!! Ni siquiera un chiquillo tonto como Heian!!!

-Estás bien, Meiling?- le preguntó Gary –hay una venita en tu frente que se está saltando

-Claro que estoy bien!- respondió ella yéndose a su casillero

-Ya me las pagarás!!- gruñó en voz baja –nadie me ignora, y menos tú!!!

Y pisaba tan fuerte, que a su paso, el suelo se agrietaba

-Entonces te quedarás?- preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura, mientras ésta última abría su casillero

-Si, debo ver algunas cosas pendientes...- en ese momento, mientras abría su casillero, varias hojas caían al suelo, esparciéndose en el acto –Diablos- murmuró mientras trataba de recoger todo

-Pero qué tenemos aquí?- escuchó una voz fastidiosamente conocida –pero si es la Basura Kinomoto recogiendo más basura!!

Yukian la observaba desde arriba, con burla. Se agachó a recoger uno de los papeles del suelo

-Deja ahí!!!- ordenó Sakura molesta

-Veamos...- comenzó a leer la hoja frente a ella, un poema que estaba escrito a mano, y visiblemente la letra de Sakura. Y al final, firmaba _"Cerezo"_

-Cerezo???- gritó la chica de cabellos de fuego –tú eres Cerezo????

Los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban, mientras Sakura, furiosa, arrebataba la hoja de las manos de Yukian

-Eso es algo que no te importa!!- le gritó

-No puedo creerlo!!! Tú eres quien escribe todas esas estupideces!!- comenzó a burlarse y a reírse –Quien te viera, Kinomoto

-Déjame en paz!!- gruñó Sakura mientras propinaba una bofetada a su prima

Y al hacerlo, todos guardaron silencio, escuchándose el estruendo por todo el instituto; mientras que Yukian sobaba su mejilla, y Sakura la veía con furia en sus ojos verdes

Arrebató de sus manos la hoja con que se había burlado de ella, cerró con furia su casillero y se alejó de ahí, dejando un gran silencio en el corredor, y a Yukian en el suelo, quejándose como niña pequeña

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Ella estaba sentada sobre el escenario, llorando en silencio, viendo las hojas que tenían en sus manos

Porqué tenía que ser siempre así? Porqué debía meterse siempre donde no le llamaban? Siempre le fastidiaba la existencia. Yukian tenía más que ella, y aún así siempre le molestaba...

-Sólo deseo poder largarme de aquí...

Suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a hacer todo por irse de ahí. Con coraje, tomó sus hojas y se colocó en el centro del escenario, para hacer lo que más le gustaba: la actuación e interpretación de uno de sus relatos...

-Detente ahí!! Sólo... detente ahí- su voz sonaba pausada y profunda –no te acerques a la puerta... quiero sentir tu presencia junto a mi, quiero saberte cerca de mi... y si sales... sé que te perderé para siempre

El escenario se transformó para ella. Muy pronto se vio en una habitación, adornada al estilo del siglo XVIII, así como ella. Y frente a sus ojos, un hombre le daba la espalda. No podía ver su rostro, pero por su cabello castaño, dedujo de quien se trataba

Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras sostenía sus manos a la altura de su pecho

Él permanecía silencioso

-Ya no me deseas más?- continuó Sakura, presa de dolor –hace unos días tú me amabas con locura... y yo siempre te correspondí... porqué ahora te alejas de mí?

Pero él seguía sin responder

-Tan sólo mírame! Si vieras mis ojos, te darías cuenta de lo mucho que yo te amo... o acaso tienes miedo de que los tuyos muestren lo mismo?

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Shaoran se dirigía al salón de arte, decidido a hablar con Sakura, y aclararlo todo de una vez por todas.

Iba pensando en todo lo que diría, y cómo se lo diría. Sólo esperaba que ella no se negara a platicar... si no, daría todo por perdido

Entró silencioso al salón; y al hacerlo, se percató de la voz de Sakura. Estaba hablando, pero no sabía con quien. Sin embargo, pudo percibir en su voz tristeza, y eso le dio una punzada en el corazón. Sólo escuchaba su voz, le hablaba a alguien, pero no escuchaba a nadie más; permaneció oculto, escuchándola

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Sólo quiero que me digas algo; tus sentimientos por mi han disminuido? Tu afecto ha cambiado? O es acaso que alguien más está ocupando tu corazón...?

Pronto dejó el libreto que llevaba en manos, y simplemente decía lo que le salía del corazón

-Yo sólo quiero que me digas si tú me odias. Y aunque me odiaras, yo me sentiría dichosa, porque sabría que albergas un sentimiento para mí... pero es tu indiferencia lo que me está matando...

Aquél personaje había tomado la forma de aquél chico castaño que ella tanto amaba. Y ese castaño, la estaba escuchando en ese mismo momento, sin saber que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él

-Tu... tu no sabes qué es lo que siento; no sabes lo mucho que yo te amo; mis sentimientos por ti son de lo más fuerte, pero yo se que tu no podrás jamás corresponderlos.

Shaoran escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, y con un leve dolor en el corazón. A quién se refería Sakura con sus palabras?

-Si pudieras ver más allá de mi mirada. Si la apariencia no fuera importante... si me dejaras demostrarte que todo lo que siento es genuino, quizá podrías darme una oportunidad...Pero aún con esta tonta esperanza, yo sé que tu corazón está ocupado ya... No tengo más opción que seguir amándote en silencio, viéndote sonreír a otra, y amar a otra; pero mientras tu seas feliz... yo trataré de serlo, también...

Interrumpió su discurso, pues un sonido atrajo su atención

-Quién anda ahí?- preguntó

Y en ese momento, Shaoran salía de su escondrijo

-Soy yo...- respondió, dejando helada a Sakura

Él la había estado escuchando?

-Qué... haces aquí?- le preguntó nerviosa

-He venido a buscarte- dijo él, sorprendiéndola

Comenzó a acercarse al escenario, donde ella se encontraba. Todo lo que había estado pensando se había borrado de su mente, con sólo verla... como últimamente le pasaba. Además, aquello que había dicho con el alma rota, le había dolido en lo profundo de su corazón

-pa...para qué?- interrogó, cada vez más nerviosa. Comenzó a acercarse al borde del escenario; no podía despegar la vista de los ojos de Shaoran, y él también le miraba fijamente

Sus ojos ámbar se veían preciosos, profundos y diferentes a la última vez que los había visto. Y él, por alguna razón, tampoco podía quitar sus ojos de la mirada de Sakura. No sabía lo que le pasaba, lo que sí sabía es que adoraba sus ojos, le encantaban, y no había visto ojos más preciosos que los de ella

Quedaron uno frente al otro. Ella sobre el escenario, y el por debajo. Así que ella se sentó en el borde.

-Qué... estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Shaoran, para tratar de darse tiempo y acordarse de lo que iba a decir

-Yo...- diablos, no podía decir que estaba declarando sus sentimientos por él –estaba revisando una obra...

-Tú la hiciste?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza

-te gusta mucho hacer esto, no es así?

-Hacer qué?- Sakura no entendía

-Escribir...

-Si...- contestó Sakura, sintiendo que desaparecía su nerviosismo

-Y para qué lo haces?

Sakura guardó silencio. Su sueño, su sueño siempre fue escribir, convertirse en actriz, y más que nada, irse de ese lugar para siempre

-Deseo estudiar arte, en una universidad de Inglaterra...

-Inglaterra!!- se sorprendió él, aunque su voz se notaba de cierta manera apagada –eso está muy lejos de aquí.

Ella sonrió con amargura

-Mientras más lejos, será mucho mejor...

Al escuchar esto, algo extraño se apoderó del corazón de Shaoran; y por algún extraño motivo, no deseaba que ella se fuera

-Y entonces tú escribiste esa obra que leías?

-Si... la enviaré a la universidad... es muy selectiva, desearía que vieran mis trabajos... sólo desearía que les gustara mis trabajos

-Estoy seguro de que así será...

Ambos se sonrieron, sin poder dejar de verse. Sin embargo, él pronto se sintió apenado, y desvió la mirada; buscó desesperado un nuevo tema

-Por cierto... cómo está Kero?

-Cómo?- preguntó ella extrañada

-Así se llama, no? Tu gato...

Él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con la mascota de Sakura. Por esa razón, se le hizo raro que ella entristeciera de repente

-Kero... Kero murió- murmuró con un hilo de voz

-Oh...- Shaoran no supo que decir –lo... lamento...Cuándo fue?

-El día que fui a tu casa a estudiar...

Y el día siguiente había pasado lo de esa tonta broma. Y él no lo sabía, y había sido tan cruel con ella...

-De verdad que...

-Shaoran?

Pero de nueva cuenta ella los interrumpió... Sakura comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía a conciencia

-Meikyo!- exclamó él, sorprendido, aunque molesto por la interrupción

-Hola Kinomoto- saludó con cortesía la chica, aunque en sus ojos se veía maldad.

Era tan cínica, Sakura no devolvió el saludo, solo una mirada de desprecio, mientras agradecía que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de nada

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Shaoran; pronto comenzará a llover- continuó ella, pues ninguno de los castaños había hablado

-Si- susurró él desilusionado –nos vemos mañana- se despidió de Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada de pesar a la chica

-Si... cuídate mucho...

-Claro que lo haré...

Dirigió una última sonrisa, diferente a todas las que había recibido de él... una sonrisa que ella deseaba tanto, aquella sonrisa especial de Shaoran

Pero antes de salir, Meikyo también le dedicó una sonrisa; pero la de ella era burlona y agresiva; sin saberlo, Li estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Finalmente no pude hablar bien con ella" pensaba Shaoran con pesar.

Apenas estaba preparándose para aclarar un poco las cosas, cuando llegó Sho. O realmente no se atrevía? Claro que si se atrevía, él no era ningún cobarde, o algo por el estilo... es sólo que... se le olvidó completamente lo que le diría con el simple hecho de ver sus ojos

Sin embargo, sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago al recordar la tristeza en los bellos ojos de Kinomoto

Suspiró. Algo extraño pasaba últimamente con él, más cuando veía a Sakura; aunque era contradictorio: por una parte anhelaba verla, y por otra, desaparecerla para evitar conflictos en su interior

-Está todo bien?- le preguntó la dulce chica que le acompañaba –te notó muy distante

-Eh?- Shaoran se vio sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo que iba con Meikyo rumbo a su casa –Si... claro

-Si hay algo que te moleste, sabes que puedes decírmelo- insistió la chica, aunque en ese momento, ella misma era la molestia de Shaoran. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al pensar en esto, pues antes deseaba su compañía, y en ese momento simplemente quería estar solo... o con otra persona

-Gracias- se obligó a decir, más que nada por cortesía –Será mejor que nos apresuremos, pronto comenzará a llover

Continuaron caminando varios minutos más. Cada uno con sus pensamientos, pues a pesar de las insistencias de Meikyo, no pudo más que sacar monosílabos de Shaoran, logrando fastidiarla con esto. Por suerte, ya llegaban a la residencia de los Li

-Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Sho sorprendida, con un brillo avaro en los ojos, aunque Shaoran no se percató de nada... como siempre

-Si, mi padre la construyó al gusto de mi madre- respondió él orgulloso

-Vaya... pues tu padre debe ser una persona muy complaciente

Este comentario molestó a Shaoran. No podía explicarse porqué últimamente lo que esa chica decía le parecía tonto y absurdo; sin embargo, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia

-Mi madre está en casa?- preguntó el chico a la ama de llaves en cuanto entraron a la residencia

-No, joven, su madre y hermanas salieron hace un rato- respondió amable la mujer

-Y Meiling?

-La señorita Meiling iría con una amiga, joven

Mientras él hablaba con la anciana, Sho admiraba cada rincón visible de la residencia, y su interés por Shaoran creció de momento. Jamás había visitado su casa, solo había escuchado hablar que era gente de mucho dinero, pero no sabía hasta qué dimensión

-Estaré en mi habitación- anunció con cortesía Shaoran

-Gusta que le lleve algo de comer?

-No, por el momento

Y ambos chicos se retiraron; aunque a la ama de llaves le llamó mucho la atención la chica que acompañaba al joven de la casa. En ningún momento había saludado, la había visto curiosear, y en cuanto se retiraron, una mirada arrogante se apoderó de sus ojos de miel. Quizá era una chica también de alta sociedad, aunque el joven Li no presentaba en ningún momento arrogancia. Sea como fuere, esa chica no le dio muy buena impresión...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Qué había sido todo eso?

Por miles de veces que se lo preguntara, Sakura no podía encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Él había llegado, sin ningún aviso, sorprendiéndola además, pues ella estaba ensayando en ese momento; la frialdad de sus ojos había desaparecido, y en cambio, una maravillosa luz iluminaba sus benditos ojos ámbar, una mirada diferente a todas las que le había dedicado, una mirada que pondría la piel erizada a cualquier individuo.

Suspiró al recordar sus ojos, casi dorados en ese momento, tiernos y seductores a la vez; y no pudo evitar sonreír. Además, se habían visto fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos!!!

Enrojeció al acordarse, sintiéndose avergonzada y acalorada. Aunque quizá lo mejor, fue aquella sonrisa que le dedicó al final; única y exclusivamente para ella, la sonrisa que tanto había anhelado, desde que supo que estaba enamorada de él; aunque no fue la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a Meikyo; o al menos eso creía Sakura. Esta sonrisa parecía ser más franca y transparente, como la de un pequeño niño ante un juguete deseado.

Una lágrima escapó... pero esta vez era una lágrima de felicidad, pues su corazón no podía estar más contento.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba soñando demasiado, y eso era malo. Además estaba esa chica, Sho, quien los había interrumpido en el momento más especial...

Qué tal si Li tan sólo había ido a burlarse de ella? Quizá quería hacerla sufrir más, ya no mostrando indiferencia, sino falso interés...

Aunque su mirada y su sonrisa parecían muy sinceras

Diablos. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Estaba segura que si no lo veía por otro instante se volvería completamente loca; además, quería saber que su visita, sus palabras, miradas y sonrisas no habían sido una burla.

Se apresuró a ordenar sus cosas con desesperación, pues sentía que por más que se apuraba, menos avanzaba.

No se había dado cuenta, hasta que salió corriendo del salón de arte, que el cielo se había vuelto completamente grisáceo, con las nubes tan bajas que parecía que se caerían sobre la ciudad; indudablemente caería una tormenta, y en pleno otoño. Pero no le importó; más bien, eso le dio ánimos renovados para apresurarse a buscar a Shaoran.

Así que corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo honor a su cualidad de atleta. No sabía si estaría en su casa, pero su corazón le gritaba que lo llevara hacia allá... y ella no pudo hacer más que obedecerle.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Se ve tan atractivo..."

Meikyo no había parado de ver al joven frente a ella. Sus ojos color miel mostraban una mirada de suave ternura, a pesar de que ella solía ser maliciosa la mayor parte del tiempo; y es que de verdad amaba a ese joven, no sólo por su forma de ser, sino por cómo era con ella... sin contar su gran fortuna y fama, que por supuesto acrecentaba su interés. Como sea, aunque él no hubiese tenido tanto dinero, de cualquier forma ella se hubiera fijado en él.

Parecía un ángel, concentrado en un problema de álgebra; estaban en su habitación, en un escritorio cerca de un gran ventanal; reinaba una atmósfera extraña, pero agradable, pues afuera llovía a todo lo que se podía, y a menudo los truenos se escuchaban, estremeciendo a la joven. Pero él parecía no darse cuenta de eso, ni de que cada un de sus movimientos estaban vigilados bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Ni siquiera podía poner atención a los problemas frente a él, aunque su mirada pareciera atenta en ellos.

Él no podía concentrarse, pues su mente se encontraba ocupada por cierta chica de ojos esmeralda. Ahora venía el arrepentimiento... Porqué no le había dicho nada más? Porqué no se había atrevido a más que sólo mirarla? Porqué, si la necesitaba en ese momento...? Un momento... la necesitaba? Diablos, algo raro pasaba en su cabeza, quizá le faltaba oxígeno o algo así. Recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, pues en ningún momento había podido sacar el rostro de Sakura de su mente...

-Me estás escuchando?- en ese momento, la voz de Meikyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a voltear hacia ella... por segunda vez, se había olvidado que la chica se encontraba junto a él

-Si?- fue lo único que pudo decir él

-Te estaba preguntando si te sientes bien...- repitió la chica, fastidiada por el poco interés que Shaoran había mostrado hacia ella

-Eh...- balbució Li, en ese momento él no se sentía nada bien, y de cierta manera sentía que Sho le estaba asfixiando –No... iré por algo de comer- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –gustas que te traiga algo?

-No!- exclamó ella de repente, logrando una mirada interrogante por parte del chico –iré yo, no te preocupes, bastante has hecho con acceder a ayudarme a estudiar, iré yo, mejor, descansa un poco, quieres?

Y no le dio oportunidad para más, pues Meikyo salió tan rápido que casi deja una estela tras ella.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Sólo había ido a la casa de Shaoran una vez en su vida, pero recordaba perfectamente el camino, pues lo traía en su mente fresco, como si hubiese ido el día anterior.

Mientras más recordaba la maravillosa familia, sus grandiosas hermanas, su tierna madre, y el cuadro tan cálido que formaban ellos, más corría... casi volaba.

Llovía copiosamente, y su ropa, así como ella, estaba completamente empapada; su visión se nublaba, pero era por las gafas que llevaba, así que mejor decidió quitárselas.

La gente se le quedaba viendo al pasar ella, pues nadie en sus cinco sentidos podría ser capaz de correr bajo esa lluvia tan fuerte. Pero quizá ella estaba loca, porque aunque corría empapada, su rostro se veía feliz y anhelante, porque ansiaba llegar junto a él.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar por fin la residencia, o más bien, las altas bardas de la hermosa casa de Li, y su deseo por verle aumentó infinitamente: le pediría perdón, aunque no fuera necesario; le diría que sentía haberle hecho pasar esa terrible broma, aunque ella no hubiese sido... por él, estaba dispuesta a doblegarse, porque su mirada le había dado una esperanza

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Se recargó en la puerta cuando salió. De cierto modo, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo... Había planeado todo esto con sumo cuidado, había fingido no entender álgebra, una materia en la que él era muy bueno, y había logrado que él le dedicara parte de su tiempo.

Se había visto muy entusiasmado cuando Meikyo le había pedido ayuda, incluso, le había dedicado una hermosa mirada; pero ahora... él parecía perdido y desinteresado, incluso sentía que su compañía no la deseaba en ese momento.

Se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, a pedir algo para comer; en su mente, una escena daba vueltas; y es que ella había visto la mirada que Shaoran le había dedicado a Sakura, y eso la enfadó, es más, la enfureció; por suerte, había interrumpido en el momento ideal, sino... no quería ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado

Su rostro se mostraba furioso cuando se encontró con el ama de llaves, que iba en dirección, con un paraguas en su mano, hacia la puerta principal

-Shaoran quiere algo de comer, y yo también, será mejor que prepare algo, señora- ordenó de manera muy poco formal.

La amable señora se extrañó ante esta falta de cortesía, pero no se inmutó...

-En un momento señorita- contestó con amabilidad –en este momento iré a abrir la puerta, alguien toca

La chica se impacientó, y volteó hacia la entrada principal. En la reja se veía alguien que a leguas se notaba que moría de frío por la lluvia. Aguzó la vista, pues esa figura se le hacía extrañamente conocida, hasta que pudo reconocer a Sakura Kinomoto, quien esperaba en la entrada

-Espere- Sho detuvo al ama de llaves –ella... es una amiga de Shaoran y mía...- repentinamente, su tono autoritario había cambiado peligrosamente a uno excesivamente amable, contrariando aún más a la señora; arrebató el paraguas de sus manos –yo iré a abrirle, si gusta, mejor vaya preparando unos bocadillos para Shao y para mí, en un momento vuelvo para llevarlos a la habitación, para que usted no se moleste

Y sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la entrada; pero al ama de llaves no le gustó para nada su actitud

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Sakura esperaba paciente en la entrada; temblaba de frío, pero esa sensación se le quitaba cuando se imaginaba el calor hogareño que debía hacer en la residencia. Sonrió cuando vio que la puerta se abría lentamente, y que un paraguas se abría. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que la que salía era Meikyo

-Qué quieres aquí?- le preguntó Sho cuando estaba frente a Sakura

-Vengo a hablar con Li- contestó Sakura muy seria

-Ah si?- Sho permanecía con actitud sarcástica –pues él no quiere hablar contigo...

-Qué?- Sakura estaba sorprendida. "pe...pero él...no había demostrado eso..." –Mientes!!- exclamó la castaña; se negaba a creer en las palabras venenosas de la chica

-Pues lamento decirlo, pero es así... él no quiere verte... porqué crees que me mandó a mi?

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada, aún lo dudaba; y es que él se veía tan diferente en el aula de artes...

-Kinomoto... será mejor que te lo diga de una vez- Sho la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de mostrar credibilidad –y no que te enteres por otras personas. Él... bueno... será mejor que comiences a alejarte de él... Shaoran me ha dicho que no le interesas para nada, que acaso podrían llegar a tener una amistad...aunque eso sería demasiado complicado para él

Sakura seguía con la mirada abajo, se negaba a creer lo que Meikyo decía, pero se escuchaba tan sincera... además, hasta ese momento, todo parecía tener sentido, pues él no había salido a recibirla, y eso que una de las ventanas de su habitación daba a la fachada principal; él ni siquiera se había asomado para verla...

-Será mejor que te enteres ahora, y no cuando tus sentimientos crezcan...- en su interior, Meikyo se sentía victoriosa; con sólo ver su rostro se daba cuenta que se estaba creyendo todo el cuento

-Pero...pero- tartamudeó Sakura tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y los angustiosos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior –es que hoy... él...

-Creíste que las cosas habían mejorado?- le interrumpió con suavidad Meikyo, su mente trabajaba con rapidez –yo... traté de detenerlo, lo juro que lo hice... pero él...

Sakura por fin levantó la mirada, consternada

-Es que él pensaba jugarte una broma... él quería hacerte creer otras cosas, pero sólo quería jugar contigo. Yo llegué en ese momento porque no soportaba ver lo que estaba haciendo, lo lamento tanto, Kinomoto

Y ella cayó en la trampa... sus ojos esmeralda se entristecieron tanto que parecía que una sombra los había cubierto. Era deprimente en ese momento, ella parada bajo la lluvia, recibiendo declaraciones tan crueles de una fresca y hermosa Meikyo que se resguardaba tras un paraguas que seguramente él le había dado

-Pero... y su mirada? Y su sonrisa?- una pequeña esperanza seguía en el corazón de Sakura

-Él sabe fingir muy bien... no te parece?- respondió Meikyo, aparentemente entristecida –Kinomoto, es mejor que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que tú Shaoran no es para ti. Él se fija en otro tipo de mujeres, porque él es un hombre muy especial, y sinceramente tú dejas mucho que desear- y cada palabra que decía Meikyo se encajaba como aguja en el corazón de Sakura –en primer lugar, tu físico es muy... pues escaso de atractivo; además, eres extraña, y a él le daría demasiada vergüenza andar contigo frente a los demás, se me hace raro que no te hayas dado cuenta aún de eso...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, porque Meikyo quería dejar que cada una de sus palabras se grabaran en el corazón y en la cabeza de Sakura; sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de la dimensión de sus palabras; el corazón de la castaña se estaba destrozado pedazo por pedazo

-Será mejor que te deje... él debe estar esperándome en este momento...- sonrió con ternura –es muy buen maestro

"lo sé..." pensó Sakura

-Además... creo que muy pronto me pedirá que... bueno... tú sabes... que salga con él- murmuró Meikyo, a modo de confidencia –es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido...

"a mi también me lo parece..."

-Hasta luego Kinomoto, será mejor que te apresures a llegar a tu casa... no querrás resfriarte- su tono sarcástico y venenoso había vuelto –aunque sinceramente, no creo que a nadie le importe...

Y se alejó, rumbo a la hermosa entrada de la residencia donde ella se había visto entrar... Se alejó junto con todas sus posibilidades de recuperar un poco la atención y la amistad que había logrado con Shaoran.

Observó por última vez la casa, con mirada nostálgica, y también se marchó; había llegado con el ánimo en alto y con el corazón hinchado por la esperanza, y ahora se iba con el deseo terrible de llorar y con su corazón despedazado

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Aquí tiene los bocadillos que me pidió, señorita- ofreció el ama de llaves, mientras Meikyo sacudía las gotas que habían llegado a su cabello –Y su amiga?

Meikyo le observó con sorna

-No creí que en esta casa la muchedumbre fuese tan entrometida- espetó la chica con sarcasmo, mientras arrebataba la bandeja de la comida de las manos de la empleada; se alejó, dejando a la mujer con un trago muy amargo en la boca... definitivamente, esa chica no le gustaba nada

-Eh vuelto- anunció Meikyo entrando a la habitación, encontrando a Shaoran recostado sobre el escritorio –Te encuentras bien, Shaoran?- le preguntó con dulzura mientras se acercaba a él

"No! No estoy bien, estoy enloqueciendo y quiero estar solo, y deseo que guardes silencio, que me dejes en este momento, que ella esté aquí...!!!" gritó Shaoran en su mente, pero sólo se limitó a decir:

-Estoy bien, porqué tardaste?

-Ah pues... las empleadas me pusieron a hacer los bocadillos a mi sola- mintió Meikyo

-De verdad?- preguntó Shaoran extrañado mientras comía uno de ellos –pues saben mucho a los que hace mi ama de llaves

Y en este momento, Meikyo casi se atragantaba

-Estás bien?- interrogó Shaoran preocupado –será mejor que te traiga un poco de agua

-No! Espera!!- exigió Meikyo –estaré bien, gracias...

Él la observó extrañado... había algo raro en el comportamiento de Sho...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Y ahora? Qué pasará con Hiragizawa?- preguntó Meiling

Había decidido pasar la tarde con Tomoyo, pues había considerado que en ese momento su amiga necesitaba un gran apoyo; o dicho de otra manera, quería indagar más en el asunto; además de que en casa no tendría a quien molestar, pues Tomoyo había asegurado que Li hablaría con Sakura esa misma tarde, así que era casi 100 probable que su primo no estuviese en casa

Ambas eran espectadoras del hermoso día de lluvia. En la pequeña sala, en el mismo cuarto de Tomoyo, habían encendido la chimenea, y ordenado té caliente, pues en ese momento la temperatura comenzaba a bajar drásticamente; pero ellas no lo sentía, no en el ambiente acogedor del sitio

-Pues... no lo sé...- Tomoyo bebió un sorbo, más que nada para evitar que Meiling se diera cuenta del sonrojo en su pálida piel

-Sólo te pido que no me vengas con el clásico: "sólo somos amigos", de acuerdo???- advirtió Meiling divertida

-No podríamos ser amigos en este momento- aseguró la amatista –además... a mi no me gustaría ser su amiga

-Pero Tomoyo...

-Lo sé...- interrumpió la albina con voz apagada, y después de esto hubo un breve silencio

-Sé que están prohibidas las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos, pero...- Tomoyo observaba atentamente las llamas que bailaban en el fuego –no quiero dejarlo ir... mi madre me contó que ella tuvo una amiga que se casó con uno de sus maestros de la universidad...

Meiling no pudo evitar una leve exclamación

-Obviamente no estoy pensando en matrimonio- rió la amatista, adivinando los pensamientos de su querida amiga –es sólo que... bueno yo... realmente lo amo... y si lo dejo ir, sé que jamás podré perdonármelo...

Meiling la miró con pesar. Tomoyo realmente se notaba atraída por el joven maestro, pues sus ojos lo denotaban así; ella jamás los había visto brillar de esa manera; pero muy bien sabía que esa relación estaba prohibida... a menos que la tuviesen muy bien escondida de los demás

-No tienes porqué perderlo- aseguró la prima de Shaoran –a veces es bueno romper las reglas... eso te da cierto descanso para el alma- bromeó Meiling –además... oportunidades como esta sólo suelen presentarse una vez en la vida; sería un completo desperdicio dejarlo pasar, más cuando el maestro es tan atractivo con Hiragizawa...- Meiling se acercó a su amiga y le tomó ambas manos –por favor, Tomoyo, no hagas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte; eso es lo peor que te pueda pasar

Meiling se le quedó viendo, extrañada ante el comportamiento de su amiga

-Haré lo que pueda...- prometió Tomoyo

-Y yo te ayudaré también en lo que pueda... para eso somos amigas

Ambas se sonrieron. Ellas tenían mucho de conocerse, eran casi como hermanas, pues la madre de Shaoran y la de Tomoyo eran grandes amigas desde la infancia, y por ellas se habían conocido Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran; y ahora ellos seguían la tradición

-Y tú Meiling?- preguntó Tomoyo después de un rato –cuándo encontrarás el amor?

-Lamento decirte, Tomoyo, que el amor no es para mí... De hecho, es como si ambos fuésemos enemigos- aseguró Meiling con cierto tono amargo

-Pero porqué lo dices?

-Pues porque es la verdad!! Además, a quien le importa el amor si de cualquier forma puedo tener al hombre que yo quiera?

A Tomoyo no le gustó para nada la idea de su amiga

-Pero Meiling!, acaso nunca te has enamorado?

-Ni pienso hacerlo- aseguró la morena

-Qué tienes en contra del amor?- insistió la albina

-Yo no tengo nada en contra del amor, es él el que tiene algo en contra mía; hasta este momento no he encontrado ningún hombre digno de amar... y no creo que alguno me haya amado alguna vez en su vida... es el amor el que no quiere entrar a mi vida

Meiling, aunque trataba de disfrazarlo, tenía una mirada apagada y un tanto triste; Tomoyo enterneció ante la imagen de su querida amiga. Eso era cierto, hasta ese momento de sus vidas, jamás había visto a Meiling ilusionada por un hombre

-Las envidio tanto... a ti y a Sakura- continuó la chica de ojos rojizos –ustedes tienen una ilusión; un alguien por quien despertarse y sonreír por las mañanas; alguien por quien desean pase el día sólo para poder verlo... yo no tengo nada de eso... Y es terrible esto, porque por más que busque, no encuentro nada por lo cual deba ilusionarme!

-Estoy segura de que llegará- murmuró Tomoyo, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-si claro...- respondió ella irónica –todos tienen su momento... estoy tan cansada de esa frase... no es más que una frase para consolar tontos...

-Quizá tú misma no quieres dejar entrar a nadie en tu corazón...- propuso Tomoyo, ocasionando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su amiga –dime Meiling... qué hay de Heian?

-Qué!!!! Acaso te has vuelto loca????- gritó incrédula la chica de ojos de rubíes –por supuesto que con ese tonto no hay nada!!!

Meiling pareció enloquecer de un momento a otro

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura...- interrumpió Tomoyo –conozco cada una de tus facetas, y créeme que hay algo que cambia cuando ves a Heian... estás segura que...

-Pues si conoces todas mis facetas...- interrumpió Meiling, sin dejar ni un segundo de gritar –interpreta esto!!!- y en ese momento, la chica de cabello negro dedicó una seña obscena a su amiga, provocando más la risa en Tomoyo...

Pero Tomoyo la conocía muy bien... y estaba segura que había algo entre ella y Heian... y estaba decidida a aclararlo... y a darles una muy buena ayuda...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

La lluvia seguía cayendo, con más intensidad a cada momento; la temperatura había descendido demasiado, anunciando el invierno... El entorno era casi deprimente, todo se veía gris y borroso... o quizá lo veía así a causa de sus lágrimas, que al salir de sus verdes ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro

Seguía caminando, sin rumbo fijo; no quería llegar a casa, pues sabía que estando ahí, su ánimo empeoraría. Caminar por su sitio favorito, aquél sendero rodeado por árboles, era su único consuelo

Todo había sido una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Y ella que había creído su grandiosa actuación, no se había dado cuenta que Li, lo único que quería hacer era burlarse de ella, fingiendo que le importaba._ "Es que él pensaba jugarte una broma... él quería hacerte creer otras cosas, pero sólo quería jugar contigo"._ No había otra cosa peor para ella en ese momento que el que Shaoran se hubiese comportado hipócritamente

Se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba a la orilla del sendero. Las palabras de Meikyo seguían martillándole en la cabeza

"_Kinomoto, es mejor que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que tú Shaoran no es para ti. Él se fija en otro tipo de mujeres, porque él es un hombre muy especial, y sinceramente tú dejas mucho que desear" _Eso había dicho la chica, y a decir verdad, Sakura comenzaba a creerle

"Quizá no es tan mala, la juzgué mal... ella quería protegerme de la burla de Li..." Pensó mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo frío, casi congelado por el frío y la lluvia; titiritaba incontrolable, y su piel comenzaba a tornarse pálida. Pero era más el frío que sentía en su desolado corazón

Ella lo amaba... definitivamente lo amaba, no sabía porqué exactamente, pero quería a ese hombre; y tan sólo el hecho de darse cuenta que Meikyo tenía razón en todo, le resultaba casi mortal...

Él no era para ella... él jamás la amaría, ni siquiera la vería como una amiga; y ahora tenía sólo un camino por seguir: hacer de cuenta que ese sentimiento no existió jamás, y continuar como estaba antes de conocerlo... aún cuando en ello se le fuera el alma...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Le has entendido mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias- Meikyo regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas a Shaoran... lo cual, surtió efecto inmediatamente –si no fuera por ti, estoy segura que estaría perdida

Shaoran sonrió; había sido muy cruel al tratar de esa manera a Sho, cuando ella más le necesitaba... Pero a pesar de que se daba cuenta de su error, no podía evitar desear que ella fuera a casa... lo malo era que la lluvia que caía en ese momento seguramente aplazaría su partida

En ese momento, una angustia se apoderó del corazón del joven; un sentimiento que no podía explicar le invadió por dentro. Comenzó a sentirse más ansioso de lo que estaba, y un mal presentimiento le inundó

-Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Meikyo al ver su expresión alarmada

-No... no lo sé...- contestó él sinceramente, pues no lograba explicarse –iré por agua- anunció, mientras Sho se levantaba abruptamente

-Yo te la traeré!!- exclamó, pues quería evitar que la atención del joven se desviara aún más de ella

-No, Meikyo- respondió él tajante –iré por ella... necesito un poco de aire- y sin decir más, salió rápidamente, para no dar oportunidad a la chica de detenerle nuevamente

Ella quedó en la habitación, tragándose su berrinche; pero no, no lograría deshacerse de ella, así que se apresuró en su persecución

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Que lluvia tan terrible está cayendo!!

La madre y hermanas de Shaoran llegaban en ese momento, mientras el ama de llaves les recibía

-Que suerte que llevamos nuestros paraguas- se regocijó Fuutie, mientras sacudía unas cuantas gotas de su vestuario

-Sean ustedes bienvenidas- anunció la señora con una amable sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, están Meiling y Shaoran en casa?- preguntó la gran señora Li

-La señorita Meiling se encuentra en casa de la señorita Daidouji; y el joven Shaoran está en su habitación, estudiando con una compañera- respondió el ama de llaves

-Está Sakura aquí???- interrogó emocionada Fanrei

-Qué bien!! Hace tanto que no viene a casa... iré a preparar unos bocadillos para ella- propuso Shiefa al momento que aplaudía y combaba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero la empleada le detuvo

-Lamento informarle, mi señora, que no es la señorita Sakura quien se encuentra en la habitación del joven; tengo entendido que la señorita Sakura también vendría a estudiar, pero decidió no quedarse

-Entonces? quién será esa chica?- preguntó Feimei con curiosidad

-Es una lástima que no sea Sakura...- se lamentó Shiefa –me hubiera gustado verla...

En ese momento, la voz de la gran señora de la casa atrajo la atención de las hermanas Li

-Hijo mío!- exclamó dirigiendo su vista a la escalinata principal –que bueno que estás en casa

-Hola madre- saludó él sin mucha energía, y con el corazón aún oprimido –hermanas

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, las cuatro chicas estaban casi encima de Li

-Quién es la chica que está en tu habitación?

-Es bonita?

-Qué es de ti?

-Porqué no está Sakura contigo????

Interrogaron las cuatro al unísono, pero la pregunta que más atrajo la atención del joven fue esta última

-Por favor, compórtense como las mujeres que son- les reprendió Ieran Li, mientras trataba de despejar un poco a su hijo de sus amenazantes hermanas, pero no fueron necesarios tantos esfuerzos, pues la llegada de la invitada de Li atrajo todas las miradas

-Buenas tardes- saludó Ieran haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Buenas tardes, señora Li- respondió Meikyo, en reverencia, tratando de dar una buena apariencia ante la señora, que ella argumentaba, sería su suegra dentro de muy poco

-Quién es ella?- murmuró una de las hermanas?

-Es la chica con la que estaba estudiando Shao...?- le respondió otra

-Y definitivamente no es Sakura- susurró otra con pesadez

-Pero es bonita!!

Y en ese momento, se lanzaron hacia ella, haciéndole preguntas interminables. Shaoran les observó con vacío en sus ojos, pues es que ese sentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo

-Está todo bien?- le preguntó su madre aprovechando que sus hijas estaban ocupadas con la invitada

-Si...- mintió, pero su madre pronto le descubrió

-Acaso tienes un mal presentimiento?- interrogó, dejando ver lo mucho que conocía a su hijo, y lo mucho que él se admiraba de la gran observadora que era su madre

-Si...- respondió aún extrañado –pero no importa

Su madre sonrió, no le atosigaría con preguntas

-Por cierto, quien es ella?- la madre de Li dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba en medio de sus hijas

-Ah... ella es Meikyo Sho...

-Oh... de quien tanto hablabas?- la sonrisa de su madre se volvió pícara, logrando apenar a su hijo –Es bonita- opinó, aunque algo en su aspecto no le había gustado, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a juzgar a las personas hasta conocerlas...

-Pero?- preguntó su hijo, sabiendo que algo no le había parecido a su madre; sin embargo, ella se abstuvo de responder

-Aunque tus hermanas se desilusionaron mucho cuando supieron que no era Sakura la que estaba estudiando contigo- la mirada de Li parecía distante, de cierta manera, él también estaba desilusionado –le hubieses detenido- continuó su madre –la hubieses invitado a entrar un momento a la casa, por lo menos, para que tus hermanas la vieran...

-De qué hablas?- le preguntó Shaoran, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que su madre decía

-De que la hubieras convencido de quedarse unos minutos, a mí también me hubiera gustado verla

-Pero si ella no ha venido...- y en ese momento, el corazón de Li se oprimió aún más

Ieran Li llamó a su ama de llaves

-Señora Tanawa- le dijo de manera severa, atrayendo la atención de los presentes –mi hijo me ha dicho que la señorita Sakura no ha venido a esta casa, porqué entonces me ha mentido usted?

-Mi señora, es verdad lo que le dije- respondió la empleada nerviosa, dirigiéndose a Meikyo –la señorita ha salido a recibirla, pero la señorita Sakura no ha querido entrar a la casa...

La angustia en el interior de Li aumentó en ese momento; Sakura había ido a su casa, y Meikyo no le había dicho nada... Porqué?

Los ojos estaban puestos en Meikyo, pero ella no dijo nada; había sido descubierta por una simple empleada doméstica, y había sido avergonzada y desprestigiada frente a la que sería su futura suegra, y frente a sus cuñadas

Pero a Shaoran no le importaba ninguna respuesta en ese momento; ya después tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Acaso el presentimiento que tenía estaba relacionado con la chica de ojos verdes?

No se detuvo a pensar nada, se apresuró a buscar un abrigo impermeable, y salió en la búsqueda de la chica. No lograba explicarse, pero simplemente no le gustaba lo que sentía, y al enterarse que había ido Sakura, no podía evitar que algo malo le hubiese pasado. No le importó la presencia de Meikyo en su casa, ni la de su madre y hermanas... algo le decía que Sakura estaba en peligro

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Buenas tardes señorota; sería tan amable de decirme qué hora es?

Sakura volteó hacia arriba; no se había dado cuenta que había un extraño frente a ella

-Lo lamento, no tengo reloj- respondió ella, sin darle mucha importancia

-Es una lástima... yo quería invitarle un café- murmuró el extraño, cuya voz resultaba agradable y amable

-Será en otra ocasión- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alejarse. Se abrazó a si misma, tratando de lograr un poco de calor... pero el frío era incontenible

Iría a casa; además, estaba oscureciendo, y ese sitio no le gustaba nada en las noches... sin contar su fobia a los fantasmas

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que le iban siguiendo, y cuando por fin se percató, aminoró su marcha. El camino estaba desierto, pero podía escuchar con toda claridad los pasos detrás de ella; por desgracia se dio cuenta que no podía tratarse de una sola persona, ya que los pasos eran varios.

Volteó de reojo, y definitivamente no era sólo una persona, sino dos la que le seguían. Comenzó a invadirla el temor. Sólo a ella se le ocurría andar sola y con una lluvia terrible

Sin pensarlo más, se echó a correr presa de temor; el camino se le hacía interminable, pero los pasos dejaron de escucharse. Por fin se detuvo, tratando de recobrar el aliento y volteando en todas direcciones para comprobar que se había deshecho de sus persecutores. Respiró aliviada al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie; sin embargo, al volver la vista al camino, las sombras de dos hombres aparecieron frente a ella, ocasionando un grito de miedo en la chica

Ambos se acercaron a la chica, y ella, al ver las intenciones, comenzó a correr por el mismo camino que había pasado. Cómo habían logrado rebasarla si ni siquiera los había visto pasar? Quizá tomaron otro camino para interceptarla, y por desgracia, esta vez si iban siguiéndole; escuchaba sus pasos a escasos metros de ella; pero no en vano había sido invitada a entrar al equipo de atletismo, corría rápido, a pesar de la intensa lluvia, mientras sus persecutores corrían torpemente, pero sin perderle de vista.

El miedo en el corazón de Sakura casi lograba que a ella le salieran alas; sin embargo, al voltear para ver qué tanto se había alejado, se distrajo en su fuga, y chocó con alguien al frente, quien le sostuvo con fuerza por los hombros

-Eres difícil de atrapar...- susurraron, con una voz tan siseante que un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Sakura

-Quién... quién eres?- preguntó temerosa, tratando de sonar fuerte

Pero por respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa, que alcanzó a percibir como torcida, pues no había suficiente luz para ver el rostro del individuo que le sostenía

En ese momento llegaban los otros dos hombres junto a ellos

-Ya le tengo... les gustaría divertirse un rato?- preguntó el que le sostenía, mientras recorría sus hombros y brazos de manera peligrosa

Sakura se sentía desamparada en las manos sucias de ese hombre. Quería gritar, pero el miedo le paralizaba; porqué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Su cuerpo ahora no temblaba sólo por el frío, sino por el miedo también

Pero no perdería tan fácilmente

Con agilidad, logró pisar fuertemente el pie de su captor, quien al momento del impacto, soltó a la chica por reflejo. Ella, al sentirse libre, comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, lo más rápido que podían sus piernas

-Maldita perra!- vociferó el sujeto, y dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombres, les gritó –no se queden como estúpidos, vayan tras ella!!!

Y comenzaron a perseguir nuevamente a Sakura, pero ella era más rápida, y pronto les sacó ventaja. Se había librado de esos individuos...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

No sabía que pasaba, ni porqué corría en ese momento bajo la intensa lluvia; ni siquiera adivinaba si sus presentimientos podrían estar equivocados o acertados. Lo único que le importaba era constatar que Sakura estuviera bien

Pero no sabía a donde ir, o que camino tomar; si ella había ido a su casa, entonces podía haber ido por... Diablos!, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía la chica...

Hasta que recordó haberla visto una vez, por un sendero que no quedaba lejos de su casa. Así que con el corazón dictándole desde dentro de su pecho, corrió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a aquél camino, rogando al cielo que sus intuiciones fuesen acertadas

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Pero sus fuerzas pronto le abandonaron. Ya se había alejado lo bastante, pero sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

Lloraba, no sólo por el miedo, sino por la rabia que sentía al sentirse como un simple objeto en las manos de aquellos tipos.

A lo lejos, escuchó los pasos apresurados, y quiso volver a correr, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado debilitadas. No le quedó otra opción más que esconderse entre los árboles. Por suerte, la lluvia hacía borrosa la visión, y ella podía pasar perfectamente desapercibida

Desde su escondrijo, vio pasar a los dos hombres que le perseguían, sin percatarse de que la chica estaba escondida a escasos metros de su camino; ella, por su parte, contuvo hasta el aliento, y cualquier movimiento que le pudieran traicionar.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y ella aún no salía de su escondrijo, por temor a que los hombres aún siguieran cerca. Cuando se decidió a salir, primero se aseguró que no hubiese nadie. Observó con cuidado el paisaje, tratando de descubrir algún indicio de movimiento. Su corazón latía precipitadamente, pero ella trataba de mantener la calma

No pudo ver nada extraño, ningún movimiento; sin embargo, un sonido tras ella le congeló la sangre

-Eres muy lista- reconoció la terrible voz del que le había sostenido minutos antes, y volteó al instante, encontrándose frente a frente con el mismo hombre –pero ahora estás bajo mi poder...

De los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a surgir lágrimas, y con la mirada, imploró piedad. Sin embargo, los ojos azul oscuro parecían inexpresivos, desalmados

El hombre, sosteniéndole del brazo, comenzó a arrastrar, literalmente, a Sakura a lo más espeso del pequeño bosque. Ella trataba de poner resistencia, pero estaba tan agotada y asustada que ni siquiera las palabras salían. Había intentado luchar, defenderse, pero en ese momento era incapaz.

Se daba cuenta que no valía, que hasta cualquier hombre la podía tomar, como cualquier objeto... quizá por eso Shaoran le rehuía. La tristeza volvió a invadirle, y se dejó guiar por aquél hombre... ya no le importaba nada, no importaba qué pasaría con su vida, ni siquiera si moría en aquél momento...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Shaoran pronto llegó al camino en donde había visto a Sakura alguna vez; pero estaba desierto; a cada momento se convencía más de que eran ideas absurdas de él; pero a cada momento crecía esa inquietud en su corazón

Comenzó a recorrer el sendero rodeado por árboles, atento a cualquier ruido y movimiento extraño; pero nada. No lograba ver ni escuchar algo. Pasó justo frente al que había servido de escondite a Sakura, sin detenerse... siguió con su camino

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Aquél hombre aprisionó contra un árbol a Sakura, quien permanecía silenciosa y con la vista al suelo. El hombre sonrió... a leguas se notaba que la chica era virgen, así que tendría una sabor especial... y delicioso. Levantó su barbilla, obligándole a verle a los ojos

Pero la terrible tristeza en los ojos de Sakura provocó una leve molestia en el pecho del captor. Esperaba ver una mirada llena de furia y odio... pero no una de tristeza

Observó bien sus ojos... eran hermosos, y por un instante fugaz, reconsideró un poco lo que iba a hacer

-Ahora me doy cuenta porqué Meikyo y Yukian te tienen tanto desprecio- murmuró, mientras la mirada de Sakura cambiaba a una de sorpresa –tienes una ojos preciosos... quizá Li se dio cuenta de eso, y ahora ellas te odian

Qué tenían que ver ellas dos en esto? Acaso ellas habían...?

Y el individuo, que parecía ser sólo un muchacho, se dio cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta. Pero no importaba, después de que terminara con ella, quedaría tan traumada quizá, que ni siquiera se atrevería a hablar...

Se dio cuenta que la chica temblaba, y ahora en sus ojos, apareció una chispa de enojo, lo que lo provocó aún más

Con impaciencia, se despojó del suéter que cubría a la chica, que estaba completamente empapado, y la atrajo con fuerza hacía él, abrazándola casi de forma posesiva; Sakura desvió su rostro, para evitar quedar de frente al de él

Deslizó ambas manos por debajo de la blusa de Sakura, logrando estremecerse al contacto de la suave piel de la chica; ella trataba de alejarlo, pero no podía contra la fuerza de ese hombre; se sentía impotente, incapaz de detener las asquerosas caricias sobre su cuerpo

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras sentía las manos de ese tipo tocar sus senos

-Sabes, Sakura?- se sabía su nombre... –no me había dado cuenta de lo bella que eres- aquél individuo susurraba esas palabras al oído de la chica, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al sentir el aliento; el individuo pronto comenzó a besar el aterciopelado cuello de Sakura, con notable excitación

Pero ella no podía quejarse; y mucho menos defenderse

El individuo se detuvo un momento, para obligar a Sakura a verlo a los ojos. Se conmovió un poco por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no podía parar con lo que había comenzado

-Definitivamente eres muy hermosa- murmuró él con cierta ternura, mientras sostenía la barbilla de la chica –es una lástima que vayas a terminar así...- mientras le besaba en los labios a la fuerza –aunque me gustaría que te quejaras y te resistieras más, Sakura, cualquiera diría que te está gustando esto- se burló, borrando todo rastro de la ternura que había tenido hace unos instantes –si te quejaras y te retorcieras entre mis brazos, serías más provocativa...- sonrió con perversión –pero me conformo con que gimas al momento...

Sakura estaba destrozada, no sólo por las sucias acciones de ese sujeto, sino por sus palabras. Su voz le llenaba de miedo, a pesar de que la estaba fingiendo; sus caricias le provocaban asco, y lograban reducirla, hasta hacerla muy pequeñita

Con horror se dio cuenta de que desabrochaba su pantalón, mientras su estómago brincaba al sentir las manos de ese hombre en su bajo vientre; no había ninguna esperanza para ella. Si intentara gritar, la lluvia acallaría sus gritos; no tenía fuerza para salir corriendo... no había nada más para ella... y por si fuera poco, se había dado cuenta de que Li se atrevía a burlarse de ella en su propia cara; nada había para ella... y esas caricias, esos besos robados y forzosos sólo le hacían darse más cuenta de lo insignificante que era, de lo poco que valía su vida... y después de todo eso, quedaría aún más destrozada

Sintió las horribles manos de ese hombre sobre sus glúteos, por debajo de su pantalón, mientras le seguía besando con desesperación el cuello, sin importarle un comino lo mucho que sufría Sakura en ese momento...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Se desesperó de buscar; no lograba ver nada, mucho menos con esa lluvia tan brumosa; pero la angustia no cedía para nada. Se sentó en una de las bancas que había cerca, y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba seguro de que algo malo le estaba pasando a Sakura, pero no sabía ni como ayudarle.

"Demonios!!! Dónde diablos estás??" se preguntó furioso consigo mismo por no dar con ella

Se puso de pie, y dejando salir toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía, gritó su nombre, lo más fuerte que pudo, lo más sincero y angustiado, con la lejana esperanza de que ella, donde quiera que estuviera, le escucharía...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Comenzó a bajar el pantalón de la chica, mientras sentía una fuerte presión en su miembro; sabía que no podía esperar más, pues resultaba doloroso para él. Con desesperación, desabrochó su propio pantalón, y comenzó a bajarlo.

Sakura se dio cuenta; ya no había nada más que hacer; estaba perdida, algo tan importante para ella se iría sin valor alguno; rogó al cielo que él mismo la matara después de haber terminado...

¡¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!!

El viento traía consigo una voz que gritaba su nombre; al principio creyó que era su imaginación que le jugaba una cruel broma; sin embargo, cuando el individuo que trataba de ultrajarla maldijo en voz baja, se dio cuenta que era cierto; Shaoran había gritado su nombre... Shaoran estaba ahí, cerca, en algún lugar, la estaba buscando... y le había dicho por su nombre...

Más lágrimas salieron; renovadas fuerzas surgieron de su interior, y comenzó a luchar contra aquél individuo

-LIII!!!!- gritó lo más que pudo, pero aquél hombre le tapó rápidamente la boca

-Será mejor que te calles, maldita perra!- le amenazó, pero a Sakura no le importaba nada; él le había ido a buscar... él, que se había burlado, estaba ahí...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Nadie le respondió; sólo el sonido de la lluvia. Maldiciendo por milésima vez, comenzó a alejarse; iría a casa de Tomoyo, quizá ella sabía dónde vivía

Sin embargo, un lejano sonido le hizo detenerse; quizá estaba tan angustiado que creía escuchar a voz de Sakura... Pero un segundo llamado le hizo darse cuenta que no eran imaginaciones; comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podían sus piernas hacía donde creía escucharla

Casi volaba, deseaba llegar lo más rápido, pues por sus gritos, se daba cuenta de que si estaba en peligro

"espera... espera... Sakura..." se repetía, sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a llamarla por su nombre

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Será mejor que guardes silencio!!- ordenó el ultrajador, sintiéndose amenazado por los gritos de Sakura, quien repentinamente comenzaba a dar dura batalla

Aún le tapaba la boca a la chica, sin embargo, pronto sintió los dientes de ella; le había mordido

-Miserable!!- gritó mientras la arrojaba para sobar su mano

Sakura, con rapidez sorprendente, se puso de pie, y después de abrochar su pantalón, comenzó a correr

Sin embargo, aquél individuo le alcanzó a sostener por el cabello, y la detuvo, abrazándola para evitar que ella se defendiera

-Sakura!!!!- volvió a escuchar que Li le llamaba, invadiendo en ella una repentina alegría al escuchar su nombre en sus benditos labios

-Aquí estoy!!!- le respondió lo más fuerte que pudo; sin embargo, nuevamente le taparon la boca, pero esta vez con más furia y fuerza, que la quijada comenzó a dolerle a Sakura

-No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- aseguró el individuo cerca de su oído –terminaré lo que estaba haciendo

Pero Sakura ya no sentía tanto miedo; Li estaba con ella, le buscaba... ya no estaba sola...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Él se guiaba por la voz de la chica, que parecía cargada de temor y angustia; no lograba dar con ella, y se dio cuenta que si algo le pasaba, jamás se lo perdonaría

Nada debía pasarle... no si él podía impedirlo. Corrió con más furia, internándose aún más en el bosquecillo. Sin embargo, se detuvo al no escuchar más el llamado de la chica de hermosos ojos. Trató de acallar su pesada respiración, poniendo atención a cada sonido que se presentara

Le pareció escuchar arbustos moviéndose, y se dirigió a ellos; no quería ni imaginar lo que le estaba pasando; quizá había sufrido algún accidente, o se había perdido, o estaba buscando algo... pero no quería imaginar que alguien le estuviese haciendo algo... o más bien, no quería aceptarlo...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Con fuerza, le había aventado hacia el suelo, y se había colocado encima de ella. Maldijo al darse cuenta que había abrochado su pantalón, pero rápidamente volvió a desabrocharlo

Pero ella seguía dando batalla. Sus ojos despedían una furia sorprendente

-Así te ves más provocativa- se burló él, mientras levantaba su blusa hasta el cuello y admiraba el cuerpo de la joven. Sólo el sostén le impedía ver por completo la parte superior, pero pronto lo arreglaría

Ella vislumbró sus intenciones, y logrando reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, atestó un gran golpe a las partes nobles del joven con su rodilla

Él se retorció de dolor; Sakura le observó con temor; el pantalón, que lo tenía en ese momento hasta las rodillas, le impedía moverse libremente; y por desgracia, él le miraba amenazadoramente.

-Crees que él vendrá a buscarte?- escupió –no seas estúpida, ese tipo jamás se preocupará por ti

Sakura trató de subir su pantalón, pero por lo mojado, resultaba más difícil, y él se acercaba a ella...

Sintió mucho más miedo que antes

-Shaoran!!!!!- gritó con más desesperación, antes de que el individuo le atestara un golpe en una de sus mejillas, tan fuerte, que logró dejarla inconciente

-Me hubiese gustado escuchar cómo te quejas... pero no tengo otra alternativa...- dijo él mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Sakura

Y prosiguió con lo que había ido a hacer

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Shaoran escuchó que nuevamente le hablaba Sakura, pero esta vez, se escuchaba mucho más cerca. Se dirigió hacia donde creía que provenía su voz; se detuvo al escuchar que alguien susurraba, y con cuidado, se fue acercando, hasta que pudo distinguir que había un hombre que permanecía sobre sus rodillas y manos, y debajo de él, había algo que no lograba distinguir

Con enojo, vio cómo el hombre se inclinaba, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que estaba bajo de él era una persona; y él comenzaba a besarla. Pronto vio el cabello de esa persona... un hermoso cabello dorado... y la furia le invadió; frente a él, un individuo desconocido besaba a Sakura, quien permanecía inmóvil, y esa escena le provocó una cólera incontenible

Saliendo de su escondite, se abalanzó contra el sujeto, quien sorprendido y asustado, se dejó llevar por Shaoran

-Qué demonios haces?- le preguntó a gritos Li, mientras, sobre él, le sostenía por el cuello de la camisa

Pero el individuo no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír burlonamente, provocando más el coraje de Li, quien le asestó un golpe en la cara, logrando hacerle sangrar de la nariz

-Eres un miserable!!- le gritó en la cara –cómo te atreves a hacerle esto??

-Acaso te da coraje que no se te haya ocurrido a ti?- se aventuró a decir el ultrajador, pero por respuesta sólo recibió otro puñetazo

-Si vuelves a acercarte a ella... te juro que te mato!!- Le amenazó Shaoran

-No podrás cuidarla a cada momento- dijo el captor, pero volvió a recibir otro golpe

-Eso es lo que tu crees...

En un movimiento rápido, el captor arrojó a Shaoran, para poder ponerse de pie. Li se recobró rápidamente, y se posicionó frente a Sakura, en posición de defensa... por suerte, tenía un buen historial en artes marciales

El individuo frente a él también adoptó una posición de pelea; ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y si las miradas mataran...

Llegó el momento en que ambos iban a atacar, pero el primer movimiento que realizó el sujeto, fue dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo, como cualquier perro cobarde, dejando a Shaoran sorprendido por su acción tan gallina

Bajó la guardia, y tras cerciorarse que ya no estaba cerca, dirigió su atención a Sakura

Se arrodilló junto a ella. Seguía inconciente; y se veía tan distinta. Su hermoso cabello permanecía esparcido sobre la tierra mojada; su blusa estaba llena de barro; retiró con cuidado algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, y le pareció que se veía bonita...

Sin embargo estaba muy fría. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia?

Con sumo cuidado, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó. Estaba seguro que si algo le había hecho ese sujeto, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo para hacerle rendir cuentas

Se veía indefensa entre sus brazos; como una niña pequeña. Transcurrieron casi cinco minutos en esa posición, hasta que Sakura comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos

Primero, ella parecía no reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, trató de deshacerse del abrazo de Shaoran, y al darse cuenta que no le soltaba, comenzó a golpearle

-Tranquila- él trataba de detenerla, pero Sakura parecía no reaccionar

-Suéltame!!!- exclamaba ella golpeando el pecho de Shaoran –Li!!! Ayúdame!!!- suplicaba

-Soy yo, escúchame- decía él con suavidad, hasta que sostuvo el rostro de la chica entre sus mano, logrando que ella se fijara en su rostro

-Li?- comenzó a reaccionar, al reconocer los hermosos ojos del joven

-Todo está bien- aseguró él

En ese momento, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, y llorando, lo abrazó fuertemente, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero correspondió el abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla

Seguía lloviendo, pero no le importaba a Sakura, mientras él estuviese con ella, entre sus brazos, nada importaba

Él le había salvado, cómo había dado con ella? No sabía, pero entonces eso significaba que quizá él no se había burlado...

Y nuevamente, Meikyo le había mentido

Su corazón había descansado; la angustia que había sentido hacia unos minutos había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no podía negar que al verla en brazos de ese hombre, una furia indescriptible se había apoderado de él... simplemente, no podía soportar la idea de verla con otro hombre, menos con uno que le hiciera tanto daño

No podía explicarse cómo presintió que algo malo pasaba con ella, pero agradecía tanto haberse dado cuenta, porque si no hubiese llegado a tiempo...

La abrazó con más fuerza. No permitiría que nada malo le pasara, no si él podía evitarlo; sintió cómo temblaba, y recordó lo fría que estaba, así que decidió llevarla a un lugar caliente; pero al tratar de desabrazarla, ella le apretó con más fuerza...no quería alejarse de él... no en ese momento

Así que siguieron en esa posición; sin importar lo demás, sin importar que estuviese lloviendo, o que Meikyo estuviese esperándolo en casa... sólo ella importaba...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Continuará..._

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**Sé que es un poco atrasado, pero, sinceramente, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor; ojalá que hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad en compañía de quien más quieren. Y espero que para el próximo año muchas cosas buenas vengan en su vida, y si no, ustedes búsquenlas, ok?**

**Y muchísimas gracias por estarme apoyando hasta este momento, por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia; de verdad que me siento muy halagada; aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mal ante el tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar. La verdad es que no me llegaba la inspiración, pero espero poder tener un capítulo muy pronto, aprovechando que no estoy en la escuela**

**De verdad que lo mejor de lo mejor para este año, y que siempre haya en sus vidas un motivo para sonreír**

**Los aprecio mucho, aunque no les conozco, pero por el simple hecho de que existen, les aprecio**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no hay nada mejor que darte cuenta que tu historia no es tan mala, jeje**

**Y bueno, espero que les guste el pequeño capítulo que les ofrezco. Como pueden ver, ya hubo un beso entre Eriol y Tomoyo!!!! Jeje, fue muy repentino, pero ya era tiempo. Y bueno, de Sakura... ni hablar, sólo no me odien, oky?**

**Por cierto, muy pronto sacaré un nuevo fic, pero esta vez la protagonista será Tomoyo, para todos aquellos que les agrada esta linda chica, y bueno, habrá que descubrir quién será aquí el príncipe azul. **

**Y en cuanto a mi otra historia en curso, bueno, pienso terminar esta para dedicarme de lleno a aquella. Es decir, falta poco para que la historia termine**

**Y muchas gracias nuevamente. Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien, ok?? Recuerden que relaciones sanas evita el SIDA, jeje**

**Hasta prontito. Les mando una mega abrazo por estas fechas tan significativas**


	13. Confusiones

La gran señora de la casa daba vueltas por toda la habitación. La tormenta no había cedido en lo más mínimo, azotando sin piedad la ciudad a su paso.

Estaba a oscuras, sólo los relámpagos, de vez en cuando, alumbraban a través del enorme ventanal. Ella era su responsabilidad, y aún no volvía. No era que le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle a su sobrina, de hecho, eso era lo que menos preocupada le tenía; lo que le preocupaba era que si algo le pasaba a Sakura, ella ya no tendría derecho sobre su dinero.

Al morir los padres de Sakura, ella pasó a ser la heredera universal, tanto de los negocios de sus padres como de la pequeña fortuna de la cual se habían hecho al paso de los años; obviamente, por ser menor de edad, Sakura Kinomoto necesitaba un tutor, obteniendo esa obligación la prima de su madre, es decir, su tía.

Por esa razón, y por algunas otras, la gran señora Doihara se hacía cargo de su sobrina, por dinero que obtenía fácilmente de la herencia de Sakura, y por venganza...

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá le convenía que Sakura muriese, pues si pasaba eso, la herencia y todas las acciones pasarían a manos de ella y de su hija... pero no; simplemente quería hacerle sufrir lo que su prima, Nadeshiko, le hizo sufrir en algún momento...

Desesperada, mandó llamar a su hija. Quien quiera que las viera juntas, jamás se imaginaría que fueran madre e hija. La gran señora tenía porte, elegancia y distinción; sin embargo, jamás en su vida Sakura la había visto sonreír; su semblante siempre permanecía serio y severo; su cabello rojizo impecablemente peinado, con algunos hilos plateados; esbelta y alta; por su vestuario, cualquiera diría que se quedó perdida en algún año lejano en la historia, pues sus vestidos solía usarlos largos y oscuros, como si siempre anduviera de luto.

Yukian por su parte, era mucho más desenvuelta, sobre todo si se trataba de chicos, ya que muchos en el instituto la "conocían" perfectamente. Su cabello pelirrojo era mucho más extravagante que el de su madre. En ella no se apreciaba elegancia ni distinción, simplemente era una chica atrabancada a quien le gustaba la vida fácil. Quizá el único parecido con su madre era su figura extremadamente esbelta, sus fríos ojos color gris y el deseo persistente de fastidiar a Sakura

-Me hablabas, madre?- preguntó Yukian mientras entraba a la habitación

-Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar tu prima?- le preguntó en tono serio, mientras asomaba al ventanal

-No, y sinceramente espero que no vuelva a esta casa...- respondió su hija con crueldad

Su madre no dijo nada; ella también deseaba no volver a ver a Sakura, pues ella le recordaba el destino que se le escapó de sus manos, y sólo por eso, su vida era ahora amargada y miserable, porque el fantasma de un amor pasado le seguía taladrando la piel y el corazón

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El médico familiar de los Daidouji había diagnosticado fiebre muy alta a Sakura, ordenando, por consiguiente, estricto reposo para la chica.

Shaoran había llegado a casa de Tomoyo, por ser la más cercana del lugar donde se encontraban, con Sakura inconsciente sobre su espalda sorprendiendo a Meiling, Tomoyo y su madre

La chica de ojos verdes seguía inconsciente, sudando copiosamente e inquieta, ya que de repente se estremecía en la cama, como si estuviese teniendo alucinaciones

Shaoran no había querido despegarse de ella ni por un instante; estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones y de su rostro enrojecido por la fiebre.

-El médico dijo que sólo tenía fiebre a causa de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia- anunció Tomoyo en voz baja, mientras entraba a la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba, llevando en sus manos un recipiente con agua fría –aún así recomendó que si empeoraba, le llamáramos

Shaoran suspiró, sin poder dejar de ver a la chica de ojos verdes. Tomoyo le observó con ternura. Él parecía realmente preocupado, sin embargo, aún seguía empapado

-Porqué no vas a darte una ducha con agua caliente?- recomendó la chica de ojos violeta –Meiling estará esperándote

Shaoran la miró con extrañeza

-Para qué?- le preguntó

-Pues para que vayan a casa- respondió Tomoyo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero Li no dijo nada, sólo permaneció viendo a Sakura

-A menos que quieras quedarte a cuidarla...- continuó diciendo Tomoyo "casualmente", y de inmediato, los hermosos ojos ámbar de Shaoran brillaron, provocando una sonrisa en Tomoyo –De cualquier manera, será mejor que tomes un baño con agua caliente, no nos conviene que enfermes tú también, sino, quién cuidará a Sakura tan bien como tú lo haces?

Ante esto, un leve rubor cubrió el apuesto rostro de Shaoran, mientras desviaba la vista de Sakura, provocando una risita en Tomoyo. Sin decir más, se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Tomoyo se dispuso a colocar lienzos con agua fría en la frente de Sakura, para que la temperatura de la chica volviera a la normalidad

En ese momento Meiling entró a la habitación

-Mi primo no te ha dicho nada?- le preguntó a Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a ella

-No, ha estado muy callado... quizá aún no sea momento... aunque...- recordó la actitud del chico –ha estado muy pendiente de ella

La chica de ojos de rubí suspiró pesadamente

-Cuánto deseo saber lo que pasó!!!- exclamó –muero de curiosidad!!!

Tomoyo sonrió

-Ya llegará el momento...- y a modo más confidente murmuró: -yo misma me encargaré de investigarlo

A Meiling le resbaló una gota por la nuca; acaso su amiga nunca cambiaría?

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Meiling- dijo Tomoyo después de un rato

-Pero debo esperar a Shao

-Él se quedará...

-Qué!!!???- preguntó con sorpresa exagerada, sin embargo, al instante tapó su boca con ambas manos, lo que menos deseaba era molestar a Sakura –qué???- volvió a preguntar, esta vez más bajito

-Que tu primo se quedará a cuidar a Sakura...

Meiling permaneció en silencio, procesando la información que acababa de recibir, hasta que comentó con alegría:

-Será mejor que te asegures que su habitación quede a lado de esta, y si es posible, que duerma en la misma alcoba que Sakura- murmuraba llena de entusiasmo –y lo ideal sería que durmiera en la misma cama que Saku

-Meiling!!- reprendió Tomoyo divertida

-Y será mejor que me vaya a casa... no vaya a ser que cambie de opinión... hasta mañana, Tomoyo, cuida bien de Sakura!!- se despidió con la mano y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, antes de que la chica de ojos amatista pudiera decir algo más

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Fue reconfortante sentir las gotas calientes sobre su bien formado cuerpo. El cabello, completamente empapado, le caía sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto tierno, y casi infantil. Sus ojos mantenían una mirada profunda, mientras recordaba los sucesos del día.

Había llegado a tiempo, nada había pasado con la chica de ojos verdes, pero... no dejaba de reprocharse el haberse tardado tanto en buscarla. Si tan sólo se hubiera apresurado, le hubiese causado menos angustia a Sakura

Pasó sus manos por su cabello, mientras miles de gotas resbalaban por su apuesto rostro

Y había algo que no lograba explicarse: porqué Meikyo no le había dicho que ella le había ido a buscar? Esa pregunta le rondaba una y mil veces por la cabeza, sin lograr encontrar una explicación lógica

Quizá fue un malentendido, tal vez Meikyo había querido hacer lo mejor para él... no podía reclamar nada sin antes saber su versión, así que esperaría hasta verla para que ella le diera una explicación

Aunque sin quererlo, comenzaba a fastidiarse de esa chica, sobre todo porque si ella no hubiese estado en su casa, él bien podía aprovechar salvar a Sakura, sin ninguna distracción; o tal vez hubiera permanecido más tiempo con ella en el salón de artes

Y recordó lo que hablaron. Ella se iría, lejos, a Inglaterra, en tan solo unos meses; e inexplicablemente, comenzó a sentirse vacío. Estaba seguro que le darían la beca, ella simplemente era estupenda, bastaba con verla actuar para quedar prendada de ella... como él lo estaba...

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, pues ya ni siquiera sentía el agua. Se apresuró a salir de la ducha, deseaba verla, por Dios que quería verla en ese momento.

Se vistió rápidamente, por suerte el chofer que había ido por Meiling, había sido enviado de su casa, llevando ropa para el joven Li; así que se puso la cómoda pijama que su madre le había mandado, y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura... casualmente a lado de la de él... benditas ideas que tenía Meiling...

No había nadie; quizá Tomoyo había ido a dormir. Sólo las lámparas de noche, acomodadas a cada lado de la cama, alumbraban, dando un ambiente cálido a la habitación. Se acercó a Sakura, quien seguía durmiendo, aunque no plácidamente, pues se veía muy inquieta.

Se sentó a su lado, sin poder dejar de verla. Se veía... linda, hermosa tal vez. Meiling y Tomoyo habían ayudado a bañarla, y ahora su cabello hermoso reposaba sobre la almohada, en todo su esplendor. Las gafas habían desaparecido, quizá en la lucha contra aquél individuo, que Li prefería no recordar. Y ahora su rostro se veía normal, aunque no común y corriente. Sus cejas delineadas estaban contraídas en un ceño fruncido; y su boca... tan roja por la fiebre, tan apetitosa...

Shaoran no pudo despegar la vista de aquellos labios carnosos; por impulso, dirigió una mano hacia ellos, y con extremo cuidado, delineó la suave boca con sus dedos, sintiendo lo acolchados que estaban sus labios. Y por un momento, deseó que su boca estuviese en el lugar de sus dedos...

Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, tan lentamente que los minutos parecían eternidad. Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba el rostro de Sakura, y su respiración que chocaba contra su nariz. Estaba a menos de un centímetro, observando sus pestañas espesas y la perfecta forma de su nariz. El corazón lo sentía en la garganta, a punto de estallar, incluso sintiendo el pulso en los labios... Apenas pudo percibir un roce suave, casi nada, por parte de sus labios inertes; pero se separó precipitadamente. No dejaría que sus impulsos extraños le volvieran más loco. Mucho menos se aprovecharía de Sakura... aunque él tuviese que quedarse con unas ganas enormes de sentir esos labios tan tentadores.

Con ese mismo tacto suave, delineó sus cejas, y después sus ojos, que tanto anhelaba ver abiertos en ese momento. Con delicadeza, acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre, tratando de grabar cada centímetro de su piel que era tan suave

Y algo que siempre deseó estaba frente a él, ahora podía acariciar sin ser reprendido. Su cabello, dorado y brillante se presentaba ante él como una maldita tentación, tentación que podía tener en ese momento. Lo acarició con infinito cuidado, gozando de la sensación entre sus largos dedos...Pero...

-Creí que ya estarías dormido- escuchó que dijeron tras él

Al instante, quedó como piedra, sin embargo, reaccionó con rapidez, poniéndose de pie mecánicamente, mientras el sudor recorría por su frente; había sido descubierto, y no por cualquier persona, sino por Tomoyo Daidouji, quien se encargaría de sacar deducciones con una rapidez sorprendente.

-Es que...- y por desgracia, él no sabía ni qué decir...

-No ha despertado?- preguntó Tomoyo antes de que Shaoran pudiera continuar. Se acercó a él

-No, ella... sigue dormida- dijo Li tratando de no darle mucha importancia

Tomoyo le miró seriamente

-Si sigues acariciándola de esa manera, lograrás despertarla...- le reprendió, pero al instante, miles de colores surcaron el rostro de Shaoran, desde los más variados colores pálidos, hasta los más exóticos rojos, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Tomoyo sonrió, mientras se regocijaba al ver que había dejado en evidencia a su amigo

-Parece que está más tranquila- murmuró Tomoyo después de que todo se hubo calmado –ya no está sudando como hace unos momentos

Shaoran le observó. Se veía tan linda durmiendo, aún más teniendo las mejillas tan sonrojadas. Y simplemente no pudo despegar la vista de ella, y mientras lo hacía, su estómago sufría contracciones extrañas, como si algo muy grande se estuviera moviendo dentro de él.

Y sin darse cuenta, Tomoyo lo observaba. Se percataba de que su mirada era muy distinta cuando veía a Sakura. Sus hermosos ojos ámbar parecían estar iluminados, viéndose más encantadores con aquellos reflejos color cobre que emanaban. Él no se percataba, pero en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, tan suave y apenas perceptible, pero que lo hacía ver maravilloso.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- interrogó Tomoyo, sin poder seguir aguantando las ganas de querer enterarse de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo

Shaoran, por su parte, se vio en la penosa necesidad de apartar su vista del rostro de Sakura, para poner atención a su mejor amiga

-Pero quiero que me seas completamente sincero- Shaoran asintió –Qué es lo que sientes por Sakura?- preguntó con cuidado

Y esperaba todas las reacciones: que él se pusiera tenso por los nervios, o que gritara a pleno pulmón un prolongado: Qué????; incluso se esperaba alguna amenaza, o algún objeto contra su cabeza... pero Tomoyo jamás imaginó que su amigo permaneciera tranquilo, tan sólo con un suspiro escapando de sus labios, y con la vista sobre Sakura nuevamente

Sólo hubo silencio; ese silencio que siembra la duda, como pasaba con Tomoyo en ese momento, quien moría de ganas por saber más

Pero si Tomoyo tenía dudas, Shaoran las tenía al doble. No sabía qué sentía en ese momento, pero lo que fuera, le gustaba mucho. Era algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Meikyo, que hasta ese momento sólo era atracción; pero con Sakura era diferente, simplemente diferente

-No lo sé, Tomoyo- le respondió a su amiga, con cierta angustia; pero Tomoyo le sonrió afectuosamente

-No te preocupes- trató de calmarlo –será mejor que no pienses mucho al respecto, entonces; aunque queda claro que Sakura no te resulta indiferente, como antes; algo en tu mirada ha cambiado, Shaoran; algo que nunca había visto...

-Estás delirando, Tomoyo- negó Shaoran, incapaz de aceptar lo que era un hecho

Pero Tomoyo, tan paciente como siempre, sólo dijo

-Espero que te des cuenta pronto... Y cuando lo hagas, espero que me lo digas...- soltó una suave risa, dispuesta a retirarse –por cierto- dijo antes de salir –recuerda que tu habitación está a lado, NO aquí, de acuerdo?

-Qué tendría de malo que me quedara aquí?- preguntó el chico con inocencia, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Tomoyo

-Ella es una chica!! Y tú un hombrecito!- reprendió frunciendo graciosamente el ceño –no me gustaría enterarme que te aprovechaste de la convalecencia de la pobre Sakura para satisfacer tus deseos carnales!!

Y justo diciendo esto, el rostro de Shaoran se tornó del más intenso rojo, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, antes de que por su mente pasaran imágenes no deseadas... al menos no en ese momento...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Qué fue lo que pasó, Meiling?

La chica había llegado a casa de su tía, quien le esperaba impaciente por recibir noticias de su hijo y de la pequeña Sakura

-Realmente no lo sé, tía- comenzó a explicar la chica –Shaoran de improvisto llegó a la casa de Tomoyo, con Sakura en su espalda, y ambos empapados...- la sensual mirada de Meiling se entristeció –Sakura está muy enferma, tiene una fiebre terrible...

-Santo Cielo- murmuró la señora Li –y Shaoran? En dónde está?

-Él está bien, creo que hasta ahora no ha enfermado. Él se quedó con Tomoyo- y repentinamente, una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro –él quería quedarse a cuidar a Sakura

Esa misma sonrisa la contagió a la señora Li. Pero nuevamente su rostro ensombreció

-Qué ocurre, tía?- preguntó Meiling mientras se acercaba a ella

Ambas estaban en la deliciosa quietud de la sala de estar en la residencia Li. El cálido fuego ardía en la enorme chimenea, iluminando los rostros de ambas mujeres con un cálido anaranjado. Docenas de libros adornaban los estantes y libreros, colección recaudada a lo largo de los años por los integrantes de la familia Li.

-Qué sabes de... Meikyo?- interrogó la señora Ieran, mientras veía a través de una de las enormes ventanas de la estancia

Meiling rodó los ojos a modo de fastidio

-Pues... anda tras Shaoran desde hace mucho tiempo- fue lo único que dijo –porqué lo preguntas, tía?

-Ella... realmente no me da confianza- respondió la bella señora después de una pausa, y comenzó a contar lo que ella sabía –la pequeña Sakura había venido a buscar a Shaoran... pero esa chica le negó verlo... Y ni siquiera le informó a tu primo que Sakura había venido a buscarlo

-Qué?- preguntó indignada Meiling –de verdad hizo eso?? Pero porqué?? Te juro, tía, que yo sí la mato

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, querida- continuó su tía, tan calmada como siempre –Shaoran no te dijo nada?

-No, él simplemente se dedicó a cuidar a Sakura, pero no nos contó nada... a menos que a Tomoyo ya le haya dicho algo...

La señora Li suspiró

-Por favor, Meiling, será mejor que se mantengan alejadas de ella... y por todos los medios, también trata de alejar a Shaoran de ella... no me gustó para nada su actitud- pidió su tía, realmente preocupada

-No te preocupes, tía, esa arpía no volverá a acercarse... no mientras yo esté para impedirlo!- prometió orgullosa, mientras comenzaba a trazar un plan para deshacerse de esa chica. Un plan, por supuesto, que no incluía armas, ni blancas ni negras, o algún tipo de maleficio... aunque esa era una muy buena idea... Por desgracia, Meiling no era del tipo de personas que acudían a la brujería para solucionar sus problemas... pero había otras cosas en las que sí era experta...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Sombras le perseguían, y por más que ella tratara de correr, tenía la terrible sensación de no avanzar, aunque sus piernas se esforzaran por salir de ahí. El bosque se había vuelto sombrío y tenebroso, rostros desfigurados aparecían en los troncos, burlándose de ella; había garras que le jalaban la ropa y el cabello... y por más que implorara ayuda, nadie acudía a ella

Y entonces, al fondo del bosque, pudo ver un rayo que se alcanzaba a colar por entre los horribles árboles, llenando de vida tan sólo ese pequeño espacio; lo vio, de pie, bajo el rayo de sol, tan atractivo y lo más parecido a un ángel. La llamaba, renovando sus esperanzas y haciéndole olvidar el maldito miedo que sentía en ese momento. Volteó, y se percató que las sombras acechaban detrás de ella. Así que se apresuró hacia él

Pero justo antes de llegar, pudo vislumbrar otra figura, una hermosa joven de cabello color miel, como sus ojos, que le miraba burlonamente mientras se acercaba al bello ángel. No pudo correr más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer silenciosas por sus mejillas. Las sombras le alcanzaron, y pronto comenzaron a invadirla.

Y justo antes de quedar sumida en la completa oscuridad, volteó hacia ellos nuevamente, viendo cómo se sonreían el uno al otro, sin compasión hacia ella...

--------------

-No!!!

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el llanto de Sakura. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo miedo por lo que pudiese acechar en la oscuridad

Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Había sido tan sólo un sueño, pensó mientras observaba la habitación en la que estaba

No la reconocía. De hecho, no recordaba mucho. Tan sólo aquél abrazo que Shaoran le había dado, justo antes de que ella cayera desmayada

Shaoran...

Ese sueño había sido tan...

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación, y por un momento temió. Le daba horror pensar que alguien pudiera estar en la habitación. Tratando de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, trató de distinguir todo movimiento en la habitación. Nada

Se le ocurrió encender una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita a lado de la cama. Nuevamente exploró la habitación. Muy amplia, por cierto. Unos cuantos muebles, y un enorme ventanal frente a la cama. Y en un sillón...

-Shaoran...- murmuró mientras hacia de lado las cobijas, dispuesta a ir hacia él

Qué hacía ahí? Se veía tan tranquilo, tan... apuesto. Suspiró al ver que el chico lo hacía, ajeno a las miradas de esmeralda que Sakura le regalaba

Sonriendo era atractivo, pero dormido era realmente encantador. Afuera seguía lloviendo, con mayor intensidad, mientras de vez en cuando, los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación con fría luz, haciendo estremecer a Sakura

Se sentó en el sillón, a un ladito de él, contemplándolo con mayor detenimiento, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. Él la había salvado, y no podía explicárselo aún, aunque realmente no había tenido tiempo de pensar, pues se la había pasado dormida.

Sakura dirigió una de sus manos a las de él, que descansaban sobre su pecho, presionándola con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias...- susurró mientras le sonreía, aunque él no pudiera verla. Con cuidado, se recargó sobre su pecho, sintiendo la calidez del corazón de Shaoran, y ahí permaneció, escuchando cómo latía su vida con fuerza; y extrañamente, sintió cómo Shaoran presionaba su mano también, aprisionándola.

Después de un breve tiempo, el pecho de Li comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, y Sakura se levantó, por temor a ser descubierta por él. Pero aunque tratara de irse, él aún aprisionaba su mano, y a decir verdad, era algo demasiado lindo como para alejarse. Así que decidió esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Pero Shaoran estaba despertando. Abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos, incapaz de reconocer algo. Pero pronto pudo enfocar una figura frente a él

-Sigo soñando- murmuró sin despegar la vista de Sakura, quien se sonrojó al instante. Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperó jamás

Shaoran dirigió sus brazos hacia ella, la tomó por el cuello y la acercó a él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y la besó

Un pequeño roce, explorando sus labios con mucha suavidad, besando primero su labio superior, y después el inferior, más carnoso que el primero

Sakura se dejó llevar, estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para poder reaccionar, y a decir verdad, no quería reaccionar; simplemente recibió el beso de Shaoran, mientras sentía el rostro acalorado, quizá por culpa de la "fiebre"

Disfrutó el movimiento suave de Shaoran, dejándolo actuar, aunque su conciencia le gritaba que se negara, ella prefirió no escucharla

Pero después, los labios de Shaoran no se movieron más.

Ella abrió los ojos y tan sólo vio que él se había quedado dormido nuevamente, en sus labios

"estaba soñando" pensó "con Meikyo"

Se separó de él, con tristeza y agitación a la vez, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Había sido demasiado lindo ese beso, pero no era para ella. Suspiró con desconsuelo

-Estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaban

"qué tipo tan raro!!"

Frente a ella, Shaoran permanecía despierto, cuando hacía unos momentos él casi hasta roncaba

Li se incorporó preocupado, mientras le tocaba la frente a Sakura

-Estás muy roja- le dijo –aún tienes mucha fiebre?

Pero no estaba roja por la enfermedad

Ella le sonrió mientras hacía la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando el contacto de Li

-Estoy bien- aseguró –siento haberte despertado

-No importa- sonrió Shaoran –aunque... estaba soñando contigo

"conmigo??" En ese momento, el rostro de Sakura se tornó aún más sonrojado, si es que eso era posible.

-Quizá debas descansar- dijo Shaoran temeroso de que la fiebre hubiese vuelto, pues el rostro de Sakura se veía más enrojecido

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Y bueno... tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a dormir- dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Pero en ese momento, un relámpago hizo su aparición, haciendo un ruido terrible, y provocando que las ventanas cimbraran. Por su naturaleza de miedosa, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazar a Shaoran con fuerza, mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente

-Es... estás... bien- le preguntó sofocado

Pero ella no dejaba de abrazarlo

-No...- le dijo con la voz quebrada

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí... nada te pasará. Será mejor que vayas a dormir- le dijo, más que nada porque el pecho de Sakura entró en contacto con el de él, desnudo en ese momento

Para su fortuna (o mala suerte) Sakura se separó de él

-Lo lamento... pero... Li...- no podía mirarlo, sentía tanta vergüenza, pero... –te importaría si durmieras conmigo?

-Con... contigo?- repitió él, más que nada para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien –pe... pero estoy contigo...- sin embargo, los ojos de Sakura mostraron tristeza, y entonces él ya no pudo negarse –de... de acuerdo- dijo vencido, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie

Bien. Sólo tendrían que dormir en la misma cama, sin abrazarse ni nada, por supuesto. Qué podía pasar? Mientras él no se le acercara, o ella a él, todo estaba bien

Pero por más que trató de evitarlo, al final, él le tenía fuertemente abrazada, quizá porque no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera muerta de miedo, o quizá porque él necesitaba tenerla así...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Hola profff!!! Nos permite un second de su class para dar unos anuncitos???- preguntaron dos chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras permanecían de pie en el umbral de la puerta

Era un nuevo día, normal como todos, sólo que esta vez, la hermosa cabellera dorada no estaba frente a él. Suspiró

Sakura no había ido a clases ese día, por temor a una recaída, aunque ella jurara que estaba bien, la señora Sonomi no se quería arriesgar

Habían dormido juntos, pero no en el sentido pervertido de la palabra. Y había sido tan... reconfortante. Sólo que obviamente él cuidó de levantarse antes que todos para evitar mal interpretaciones, y parecía que lo había logrado, pues había escapado incluso del ojo vigilante de Tomoyo

-De acuerdo, pasen- permitió el profesor en turno, dejando entrar a dos chicas, cuyos atuendos indicaban su grupito correspondiente: las fresas, las _nice_, la crema y nata de la escuela, etc.

-Muchas thanks!!- agradeció una de ellas con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno, como todos deben de saber... _obvio_ deben de saber, va a ser el aniversario de la _school_, no es algo bello???- estaban tan ilusionadas que incluso estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos, estilo Tomoyo

-Ay siiii, y para dar la bienvenida, nosotras, osea, ella y yo- dijo señalando a su compañera

-Y otras amiguis también- interrumpió la otra

-O si, nuestras queridas amiguis también, estamos preparando una fabulosa fiesta de disfraces!!!- y en este momento, ambas comenzaron a brincar, completamente emocionadas, chocando las palmas de sus manos en el acto

Los demás sólo observaban, mientras gotas resbalaban sobre sus nucas

-Y queremos invitarlos a toditos ustedes!! No importa si son raritos, todos pueden asistir, verdad amigui?

-Por supuesto que si!! Todos en esta escuela somos como brothers, definitivamente, sólo _peace and love_- continuó la otra, mientras con los dedos hacía el emblema de "amor y paz" (N.A. el que va con los dedos en V, jiji)

-Claro que si, amigui!!! Te quedó estupenda tu frase!!!- y nuevamente comenzaron a brincar como niñas pequeñas

o.oU

-En fin, como les estábamos diciendooo... la fiesta es de disfraces, osea, _obvio_ que tienen que ir disfrazados, sino, _cero nice_, créanme!!

-Ay sii, yo voy a ir disfrazada de pirata!!, ya sabes, como los "piratas del caribe", los has visto, amigui?- preguntó una de ellas, mientras la otra rodaba los ojos

-Pero amigui!!, vas a perder el glamour, te lo juro, cero que ver contigo. Mejor te habrías de disfrazar de "princesa"!! Ya sé!!! Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea más padriurix de mi vida, te lo juro!!- exclamó una de ellas –qué te parece, si tú te vas disfrazada de Cenicienta, ya sabes, la de la calabaza y los ratoncitos... y yo me voy disfrazada de la "sirenita"!! ya sabes, con mi cola y mi top, así, muy _nice_- decía mientras señalaba su pecho

-Qué padrisimísima idea!!! créeme amigui, estás iluminada el día de hoy a lo grande!!! Y te juro que cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tú...

-Por eso te quiero mil amigui, te lo juro; no he conocido a una persona tan bella y linda como tu

o.oU

Ambas se abrazaron a punto de soltar el llanto

-Si ya acabaron de dar su anuncio...- les interrumpió el profesor

-Oh sorry, prof, bueno, esperamos contar con su linda presencia

-Si, y porfis, no olviden llevar su disfraz, sale vale? Bueno, se cuidan mil, chaito!! Besitos a todos!!!- y diciendo esto, salieron contoneando las caderas, mientras planeaban los magníficos y maravillosos disfraces que llevarían ese día...

-Pues ya escucharon a sus compañeras, sería muy bueno que todos pudieran asistir- comentó el profesor cuando las chicas salieron por fin, reinando la calma y serenidad en el salón

Todos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, preguntando quién iría y con quién irían

Ajeno a las conversaciones, Shaoran suspiró, mientras se recargaba sobre su escritorio

-Vas a ir, Shaoran?- preguntó la tierna voz de Tomoyo, atrayendo su atención

-No lo sé...

Tomoyo quedó pensativa, y como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea, exclamó

-Porqué no le pides a Sakura que vaya contigo??

-Qué????- gritó el chico de ojos ámbar, casi cayendo de su silla, mientras todos volteaban a verlo –disculpen- dijo tremendamente sonrojado, mientras su linda amiga sólo reía

-Te has vuelto loca, Tomoyo- murmuró un poco más calmado Li

-Yo opino lo mismo- comentó otra vez, metiéndose en la conversación

-Tú cállate, Meiling!!- reclamó Shaoran

-Uy! Alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy!- exclamó su prima

Pero Shaoran sólo dejó escapar un bufido. Acaso se habían vuelto locas???

Aunque no sería tan mala idea...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Te sientes mejor, Sakura?- preguntó la madre de Tomoyo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, con una bandeja en manos

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa

Colocó la pequeña bandeja en las piernas de Sakura, quien aún seguía acostada

-Ayer nos diste un terrible susto, pequeña Sakura- comentó Sonomi seria –Shaoran era el más preocupado de todos...

Sakura bajó la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero lo bueno es que hoy estás mucho mejor!! Quizá ocurrió un milagro en la noche...- continuó la señora de la casa con una sonrisa pícara, sin saber lo cerca que sus palabras estuvieron de la verdad

Se quedaron en silencio, la señora Sonomi sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Sakura, mientras ella permanecía nerviosa

-Te pareces tanto a mi amiga...- murmuró nostálgica, mientras acariciaba su cabeza –ella murió... hace cinco años...- sonrió con tristeza –ella, la madre de Shaoran y yo éramos como las "tres mosqueteras"... suena absurdo, pero en aquél entonces, era genial...

Sakura le escuchaba en silencio, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien tan amado

Sonomi se puso de pie y se dirigió al enorme ventanal que se encontraba frente a la cama

-Los profesores nos llamaban "las tres chifladas"- comentó soltando una pequeña risita –era muy divertido que nos llamaran así... hasta que nos dimos cuenta que uno de esos profesores estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nadeshiko...

Y con rapidez, Sakura levantó la vista hacia la madre de Tomoyo

-Nade... shiko?- repitió incrédula, mientras Sonomi dirigía la vista hacia ella

-Si... es un lindo nombre, no lo crees?- le preguntó, pero Sakura permaneció silenciosa –te sientes bien?- cuestionó Sonomi al ver que Sakura había palidecido, se acercó con rapidez a ella y le tocó la frente

-Estoy bien- aseguró ella mientras tomaba la mano que la mujer tenía sobre su frente, y la apretaba profundamente entre las de ella

-Qué pasa, Sakura?- las dudas en Sonomi eran grandes, más al ver que Sakura le abrazaba por la cintura y comenzaba a sollozar –dije algo que te hiriera?- le preguntó preocupada

-Mi madre...- murmuró la chica de ojos verdes, mientras derramaba lágrimas –mi madre era Nadeshiko...

-Qué?- susurró la madre de Tomoyo, pero al instante comprendió porqué Sakura le recordaba tanto a su querida amiga. Ambas lloraron juntas, abrazadas, mientras Sakura sentía nuevamente el calor de su madre en ella

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

El joven caminaba distraído, pensando sobre el extraño fin de semana que había tenido... era momento del descanso, y él lo había ocupado para pensar en lo que iba a hacer

De repente, alguien le jaló de la camisa, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los de él

-Meikyo!- exclamó cuando se terminó el beso –Creí que sólo Yukian hacia eso

-Pues yo también puedo dar sorpresas, Shima...

-Sí que me sorprendiste...- murmuró el chico con lujuria en la mirada, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la chica

-Será mejor que calmes tus bríos, no habrá más para ti- recalcó la chica mientras se deshacía del abrazo del rubio, y con esperanza reflejada en el rostro, le preguntó –veo que pudiste llevar a cabo el plan, verdad? Me parece que esa basura no vino hoy a la escuela, jiji, quizá se está reponiendo...

Pero él desvió la mirada

-Pues...

-DIME que pudiste hacerlo...- continuó Sho con voz amenazadora

-A decir verdad... no...

-Cómo dices???- preguntó histérica la chica –entonces para qué demonios sirves??

-Yo no tuve la culpa. El estúpido de tu novio llegó a interrumpir!!- se defendió Shima, mientras la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos verde agua

-Qué??- y esta vez la expresión de Meikyo era de incredulidad –estás diciendo que... Shaoran...

-Si, no sé cómo nos encontró, me aseguré de llevármela a lo más profundo- se excusó el joven

-Pero...- Meikyo recordó cómo Li había salido en búsqueda de Sakura... después de eso, ella ya no supo nada –entonces si la encontró... y dónde demonios estaban los demás??

-No lo sé, esa chica es muy astuta y rápida, logró librarse de ellos- continuó el rubio mientras recordaba la vez que Sakura le había dejado en ridículo frente a su maestra de atletismo –además Li golpea duro, no iba a quedarme a enfrentarlo, corría el riesgo de que me descubriera!!

-Eso me importa un reverendo comino!!! Más te vale que la próxima vez lo consigas- le advirtió mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia el pecho del chico

-No lo sé, Meikyo, realmente no quiero contribuir a tus planes...- se excusó el chico de la mejor manera, pero Meikyo era una mujer demasiado peligrosa

-Cómo dices?- preguntó siseando la voz –me parece que no entendí lo que quisiste decir...

-Que ya no formaré parte de tus planes!!- exclamó mientras repentinamente se le venía a la mente los ojos aterrados de Sakura

-Eso lo decido yo!!

-Has lo que quieras- el chico le dio por su lado, mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-De acuerdo... no lo hagas- murmuró peligrosamente Meikyo, logrando hacer que Shima se detuviera –pero hay muchas cosas en tu historial que no te conviene que se sepan. Qué dirá el director, o incluso, la policía cuando se enteren de que Shima Kazuo intentó abusar de una chica?

-Tú fuiste la que planeó todo!!- reclamó él mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice

-Pero nadie pensaría que una linda niña como yo fuese capaz de hacer tan terribles cosas- continuó ella con voz inocente –y tú... tú tienes toda la cara de un pervertido

-No te atreverías!!- le amenazó Shima

-No me retes...- dijo ella peligrosamente

Ambos se quedaron viendo con ojos furiosos, hasta que Shima se dio por vencido

-Así me gusta- sonrió Meikyo –Ahora, el próximo plan...

-No abusaré de ella- interrumpió tajante el joven

-Qué? Pero eso era lo divertido!!

-NO lo haré- repitió el rubio –además, no sé porqué te preocupa tanto esa chica fea, se supone que Li ya es completamente tuyo no? Oh!! Acaso no lo tienes seguro??- se burló, logrando enfurecer a Meikyo

-Ese no es tu asunto!!!

-Con razón insistes tanto en quitarla de tu camino... No te preocupes, Meikyo, tú eres mucho más bella que ella. Y también eres más perra...

-Cállate ya!!- le ordenó Sho con evidente mal humor –no sé que vas a hacer, pero quítala de mi camino, si quieres, puedes matarla, no importa- y de repente, una maravillosa idea le cruzó por la mente –a menos que... la enamores...

-QUÉ???- gritó alarmado el chico –a... esa??? Jamás!!! Olvídalo, nunca podría

-Tranquilízate, sólo la vas a enamorar, no tienes que besarla... bueno... sólo algunas veces. Es eso, o matarla...

Y no viendo otro remedio tuvo que aceptar. Muy en contra de su voluntad. Aunque tenía algo a su favor: ambos iban en el mismo equipo de atletismo

-Ahora debo buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas con Shaoran- suspiró Sho mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Qué te parece...- murmuró Shima mientras se acercaba a ella lujuriosamente –si en lo que solucionas eso, tú y yo...

-De acuerdo...- sonrió la chica, entendiendo perfectamente a dónde quería llegar su compañero

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Qué te pasa, Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo a su amigo

-No lo sé... aún no comprendo porqué Meikyo actuó de esa manera- murmuró el chico cabizbajo

-Porqué no se lo preguntas?- propuso su bella amiga mientras le extendía su almuerzo –mi madre lo hizo para ti

-Gracias

-Por cierto, cómo siguió Sakura?- preguntó Meiling mientras engullía su almuerzo

-Acabo de hablar con mi madre- respondió Tomoyo, atrayendo la especial atención de Shaoran –me dijo que ella está mucho mejor. Debe ser por tus cuidados, Shaoran- y él casi escupe la comida

-Yo también lo creo- concordó Meiling

-Ojitos!!! Ojitos!!!- a lo lejos, una suave voz afeminada llamaba desconsolada. Mientras Gary se acercaba corriendo estilo Juan Gabriel –dónde está mi Ojitos?- preguntó con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Ella no pudo venir- le tranquilizó Meiling

-Y ella no es tú Ojitos- certificó Shaoran mientras comía muy concentrado

-Qué le pasó? Díganme!!- ordenó sin prestarle atención al castaño

-Ella enfermó, pero ya está mejor- aseguró Tomoyo

-No puede ser!! Qué va a ser de nosotros? Del ensayo? Qué va a ser de mi mundo sin ella???- preguntó exagerando el chico gay

-Gary... Sakura no se ha muerto- recalcó Meiling, poniendo fin a todo drama del chico

-Eso espero...

-Si quieres, saliendo de clase podemos ir a verla. Está en mi casa- propuso Tomoyo, tan tranquila como siempre

-Estás segura, Tomy???- preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos –ay linda, eres tan gran amigui!! Por eso te quiero tanto!!- exclamó mientras la abrazaba –Ahora ya podré comer tranquila

-Pero no traes almuerzo!- observó Meiling

-No importa, estoy segura que Shao no tendrá problemas en compartir el suyo conmigo- aseguró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño

-Ten...- Shaoran le dio su comida, sin ver otro remedio más que ese... realmente lo que menos quería era tener a Gary cerca de él

-Por cierto- dijo Tomoyo de repente –debemos avisarle a Heian lo que pasó, sino, estará preocupado

-No es nuestro deber informar nada!- reflexionó tajante Meiling, pues ante la sola mención de ese nombre le daba escalofríos

-No seas así, Mei, Heian es amigui del alma de Ojitos-chan! Yo también le tengo mucha envidia a Ojitos por apañárselo, pero qué le vamos a hacer?- dijo Gary comiendo muy seriamente –de cualquier forma, Shao sigue libre...

Li trató de alejarse lo más posible de él

-Meiling tiene razón- apoyó Shaoran ya lejos y seguro de Gary –si le interesa, que venga a preguntarnos...

-Hola... han visto a Sakura?- y justo en ese momento, Heian llegaba con ellos, provocando la ira inexplicable de Shaoran

-Para qué quieres saber??- le preguntó nada cortés el castaño, pero Heian no le prestó atención

-Tomoyo, sabes dónde está? Es que no la he visto...

-Ella enfermó, ayer... pero ya está bien- contestó Tomoyo, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Pero... cómo pasó eso?- cuestionó con gran pesar el hermoso chico de bellos ojos azules, que en ese momento se veían apagados

-Ella...- comenzó a decir Tomoyo, pero Shaoran le interrumpió

-Eso no te incumbe!

Y Heian casi lo congela con la mirada

-He estado con ella desde niños... y tú vienes a decirme que no me incumbe...Realmente eres un idiota- le reclamó con frialdad

-Tranquilo, Heian, estoy segura que Shaoran no hablaba en serio- dijo Tomoyo mientras regalaba una hermosa sonrisa –ella permaneció ayer mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, y pues... le subió la temperatura

-Qué? Pero, qué hacía Sakura bajo la lluvia?- preguntó, más para sí mismo, Heian

-Escucha, imbécil- murmuró Shaoran con una venita a punto de estallar en su frente –ella fue a mi casa ayer, pero hubo un malentendido, y...

-Así que tú eres el culpable!!- gruñó Heian mientras con un rápido movimiento tomaba a Li por el cuello de su camisa –debí suponerlo, niñito de mami, tú siempre llegas para arruinar la vida de Sakura

-Oye!! Eso no es verdad!!- se quejó Meiling defendiendo a su primo –él la encontró, si no lo hubiera hecho... algo malo le hubiese podido pasar a Sakura

-Meiling tiene razón, Heian- intervino Tomoyo mientras colocaba suavemente una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico –además, Sakura ya está bien, te lo aseguro, mi madre me ha llamado para informarme

-Ella está en tu casa?- interrogó Heian más calmado, mientras dejaba de ejercer presión sobre la camisa de Shaoran

-Si, y si gustas, puedes venir conmigo a verla- propuso la hermosa amatista

-Eso me encantaría!- exclamó el chico de bellos ojos azules, al tiempo que arrojaba con facilidad al castaño –entonces, por favor avísame cuando te vayas a ir

-Nos cuidaremos de no hacerlo- murmuró Shaoran mientras acomodaba su prenda maltrecha, pero Heian alcanzó a escuchar, y antes de poder reaccionar, el castaño recibía tremendo puñetazo en la cara de parte de Heian, quien al instante se alejó de ahí

-Eres un idiota!!- gritó Shaoran sobándose la nariz –pero huye, como una rata cobarde... ya verás cuando te atrape!!!

-Shaoran, compórtate- ordenó Tomoyo mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente... a veces, su amigo podía ser realmente inmaduro...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Cómo sigues de tu naricita?- preguntó Gary preocupado, viendo el golpe en el atractivo rostro de Li; pero él sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta mientras veía cómo Tomoyo y Heian caminaban delante de él riendo y platicando tranquilamente

-No entiendo porqué él tiene que venir a invadirnos- murmuró Shaoran con evidente mal humor

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que nos libraremos pronto de él- trató de tranquilizarlo Meiling quien caminaba a su lado, observando también con recelo al joven de cabello negro

-Escuché eso!!- exclamó Heian sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes que caminaban por detrás, y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo dijo: -no entiendo porqué les caigo tan mal a tus amigos

-Bueno... – comenzó a decir Tomoyo -de Meiling no sabría explicarte; pero me parece que Shaoran está celoso de ti...

-Ja', eso es absurdo; porqué demonios habría de estarlo??- preguntó irónico Heian

-Pues... eso es algo que aún tiene por descubrir; pero no te preocupes Heian, al final terminarás cayéndole bien; mi primo es una buena persona, sólo que a veces es muy impulsivo

-Aunque no creo que él llegue a caerme bien algún día...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-Aquí estamos las tres vestidas con yukatas- Sonomi rió alegremente –ese día Ieran lloró interminablemente por su helado que se le cayó mientras corría, así que Nadeshiko y yo nos cooperamos para comprarle uno nuevo

Sonomi y Sakura se habían pasado la mañana entera viendo fotografías sobre tiempos mejores; habían incontables álbumes donde se podían apreciar Nadeshiko, Ieran y Sonomi desde muy pequeñas hasta sus últimos días juntas, pues Sonomi, al igual que Tomoyo, compartía la misma afición que su hija: inmortalizar los recuerdos a través de su cámara

-Aquí estamos casi para salir de la preparatoria, ves lo hermosa que era tu madre?- Sakura observó mejor la fotografía, las tres jóvenes eran muy bellas, pero Nadeshiko resaltaba por su pálido tono de piel –y en esta otra está tu padre- señaló mientras pasaban a otra imagen, donde las tres volvían a salir, pero esta vez con el profesor Kinomoto detrás de ellas –él también era muy apuesto

Sakura observaba fascinada; ni ella tenía tantas fotografías... de hecho, muchos de sus recuerdos habían desaparecido cuando se mudó de casa, quizá su tía los tenía bajo llave, o simplemente los había arrojado a la basura

-Quién es ella?- preguntó al ver a una seria joven a lado de su madre

-Ella es una de sus primas, creo que se llamaba Amaya...- Sakura abrió grandemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa –era muy seria, iba también en la misma escuela...

Sakura la observó, su semblante no había cambiado mucho, tan sólo por las arrugas que ahora surcaban su rostro, y las canas que manchaban su cabello rojizo. Se parecía mucho a su prima Yukian, sólo que ella solía tener siempre una expresión frívola, y Amaya sólo era seria

-Ieran y yo nunca nos llevamos bien con ella. Parecía querer mucho a Nadeshiko, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba mucha envidia hacia ella. Tú llegaste a conocerla?- le preguntó a la castaña

-Si... vivo con ella...- respondió Sakura, con un toque de pesar en su voz

-Oh...- fue lo único que pudo decir Sonomi –cuando quieras, puedes venir a quedarte a esta casa- Sakura sonrió agradecida, por lo menos ahora podría tener un refugio que no fuera su habitación en el ático

Sonomi sonrió con dulzura mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza dorada de Sakura

-Mira- dijo mostrándole otra fotografía –aquí están ustedes. Toya apenas tenía diez años... tú acababas de nacer. Ieran y yo, en cuanto supimos que Nadeshiko se iría a vivir con Fujikata, no pudimos perdonar que nos abandonara... habíamos prometido envejecer juntas, y ella se iba a ir a Inglaterra, rompiendo con nuestras promesas- la voz de Sonomi sonama melancólica –después de doce años, supimos del accidente, donde supuestamente todos los ocupantes del vehículo habían muerto. No creí que tú estuvieses con vida...

El rostro de Sakura permaneció serio

-Ese día yo no quise ir con ellos- recordó la castaña –pero después me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho...

-No digas eso... si hubieras ido, yo nunca te hubiera conocido... Yo me arrepiento mucho de haber tenido una actitud tan resentida con Nadeshiko... desperdicié mucho tiempo por mis tontas ideas... Cuando nos enteramos, Ieran y yo corrimos a verlos... pero ya era muy tarde...

En ese momento, el silencio reinó en la habitación, cada una recordando a las personas de quienes estaban hablando... El sonido de pasos en el pasillo atrajo su atención, y acto seguido, aparecieron en la puerta Tomoyo, Shaoran, Meiling, Heian y Gary, este último dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Sakura

-Ojitos!!!!- decía con cascaditas en los ojos mientras asfixiaba a la chica por su abrazo –te extrañé tanto!!! Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca jamás en mi vida!!!

-Gary, estoy bien ¬.¬ - respondió Sakura sarcástica –No me he muerto, de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón... pero como dice la canción, un día sin ti es una eternidad!!!- cantó ridículamente, provocando la risa de los presentes, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, alguien más pensaba igual que Gary

-Bueno chicos, los dejo- anunció Sonomi –iré a ordenar algunas pizzas para todos, así que no se vaya nadie, de acuerdo?

Todos se deleitaron ante la noticia, prometiéndose que nadie saldría de esa casa sin probar las pizzas prometidas

-Hola Saku- saludó Heian acercándose a su amiga para darle un tierno abrazo, mientras un leve gruñido se escuchaba en la habitación –Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica

-Si, estoy bien- contestó ella sonrojada mientras retiraba la mano de su amigo

-Será mejor que los dejemos, quizá tienen mucho de que platicar...- dijo Tomoyo mientras apuraba a los demás a salir de la habitación

-Pero yo también tengo mucho de que hablar con Ojitos!!!- se quejó Gary, pero nadie lo escuchó, pues Tomoyo en ese momento lo tomaba de la manga y lo arrastraba, literalmente, hacia el exterior de la habitación

Pero Shaoran se mantuvo reacio a salir de la alcoba... hasta que no vio otro remedio que abandonar junto con sus amigos

-Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Heian preocupado cuando se quedaron solos –Li me dijo que habías ido a su casa en plena tormenta... porqué?

Sakura se sonrojó

-Tenía cosas qué hacer...- dijo mientras escuchaba un gruñido por parte de Shaoran

-Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda a mi- le reclamó

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada

-Lo lamento...

-Es que te pasa algo y soy el último que se entera!!!- exclamó el joven de ojos azules, con dolor en su mirada –a veces siento que me estás dejando fuera de tu vida

-Jamás podría hacer eso!- aseguró Sakura –eres mi mejor amigo, desde la infancia! Crees que podría sacarte de mi vida tan fácilmente?

Heian permanecía en silencio

-Pues parece que ese Li ahora está ocupando tu lugar- murmuró enojado el chico

-Li? Él jamás podría hacerlo... además yo... yo...- Sakura no sabía si continuar

-Tú...?- le presionó el joven

-Naa... es muy vergonzoso- susurró Sakura mientras desviaba su vista y un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

-Dímelo... no creo que sea algo como... como que estás enamorada de él, eso sí sería muuuuy vergonozoso... dime, que clase de tonta podría enamorarse de ese tipo?- se burló Heian, odiando a Li en cada una de sus palabras... pero guardó silencio al ver que Sakura permanecía en silencio, y al parecer, muy abochornada... –Sakura?- le llamó con preocupación –acaso tú...

-AAAy no me preguntes más!!!- suplicó mientras tapaba su rostro con una almohada, sin atreverse a ver a su amigo... pero los siguientes segundos fueron de completo silencio, hasta que...

-No... eso es imposible- decía Heian, más para convencerse a sí mismo –tú eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida, no creo que te hayas enamorado de un estúpido como ese Li... Además, él no te merece... quizá todo esto sea una broma o algo por el estilo... tal vez Tomoyo me está grabando con una cámara escondida- se puso de pie dispuesto a encontrar la supuesta cámara, pero Sakura lo detuvo

-No es broma- aseguró muy sonrojada, con la cabeza gacha

Heian la observó con ternura. Nunca la había visto así, y realmente parecía hablar con sinceridad... Se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama, con una mirada comprensiva, y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza dorada de Sakura

-Te entiendo...- confesó él –aunque aún me parece que ese tipo no se merece su cariño...

-No lo sé... pero él es completamente indiferente a esto... así que no importa...- dijo ella con cierto pesar

-Estoy seguro que no es así, eres una gran persona, Saku-chan, estoy seguro que él pronto se dará cuenta de eso... Aunque juro que si te llega a hacer daño, se las arreglará conmigo!!!- prometió mientras levantaba un puño al aire

-Tranquilo Heian... aunque... porqué dices que me entiendes?- preguntó con incertidumbre, provocando al instante que el pálido rostro de su amigo se tornara sonrojado

-P... por nada!!! Jeje- rió nerviosamente, y trató de cambiar de tema –pero no me has dicho cómo te sientes!!

-Ya te lo dije... estoy bien... ¬.¬

-Oh siii, jeje... bu... bueno, me parece perfecto!!!- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, casi asfixiándola, pero después pareció recuperarse –realmente me alegro que estés bien- murmuró, mientras en su voz se notaba un poco de temor –si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría

Sakura sonrió mientras se recargaba en su pecho. Era tan reconfortante estar junto a él... sentía que estaba con su familia, además de que sus brazos siempre regalaban deliciosos abrazos...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran, quien desde hacía unos instantes daba vueltas por la sala, al parecer, muy intranquilo

-Si...- mintió –Pero creo que ya llegaron las pizzas... será mejor que vaya a avisar a ese tipo y a Sakura...

-Desde cuándo comenzaste a llamarle Sakura?- preguntó "casualmente" Meiling, mientras Shaoran quedaba echo piedra

Para su suerte, en ese momento tocaban el timbre de la casa

-Si... definitivamente llegaron las pizzas... iré a decirles- anunció mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible del lugar, dejando a las dos chicas y a Gary perplejos

-Y ahora que le pasa a este?- preguntó Gary extrañado –Es mi imaginación o se ve que está celoso de Heiancito?

-No es tu imaginación...- aseguró Mailing con una sonrisa en sus labios

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Shaoran se reprendió a si mismo por su tonto comportamiento. Se dirigía a grandes zancadas a la habitación de Sakura, y a pesar de que sabía que se estaba viendo ridículo, no podía evitarlo

Simplemente no podía evitar el imaginar a esos dos solos en esa habitación. No. Sólo eran amigos... mejores amigos para su desgracia, y el noventa y nueve punto nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve por ciento de los casos los mejores amigos se enamoraban... pero eso no tenía que pasar... quizá era el punto cero, cero, cero, cero, cero, cero uno que no se enamoraban. Pero por si las dudas, él trataría de impedirlo

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación; escuchó risas y reclamos del otro lado, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pegó la oreja a la puerta, para escuchar mejor

_Realmente me alegro que estés bien... si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría..._

Eso no era muy normal en unos mejores amigos!!!

Con furia, abrió la puerta; sin embargo, lo hizo en el peor momento para él, pues Heian y Sakura se estaba abrazando con tranquilidad... pero a Shaoran no le pareció así

Varias venitas en su frente estuvieron a punto de estallar, y los observaba a ambos con el ceño muy fruncido... más al joven de ojos azules

-La pizza ya llegó!- susurró entre dientes sin moverse un centímetro

-Gra... gracias...- dijo Sakura realmente extrañada por la expresión de Li; sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se movió ni un centímetro

-Está todo bien?- preguntó Tomoyo entrando a la habitación junto con Gary

-Si...- mintió Shaoran mientras se disponía a salir, realmente furioso

-Qué le pasa?- interrogó Gary, pero ninguno lo supo a ciencia cierta

-Tía Ieran dice que bajen a... qué te pasa Shaoran?- le preguntó Meiling quien apenas llegaba a la habitación

-Nada!!- exclamó Shaoran sin prestarle atención, y continuando con su camino

En ese momento, Heian también salía de la habitación, algo divertido por la situación

-Oye!!! Qué le hiciste a mi primo??- le reclamó Meiling, pero Heian ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, simplemente pasó de largo junto a ella –Ah!!! Eres un tonto!!!- exclamó desesperada Meiling, y ante sus palabras, el chico de cabello negro se detuvo en seco, a pocos pasos de ella, dándole la espalda

-Oye...- murmuró él mientras cada poro de la piel de Meiling se erizaba por completo ante el tono de voz del joven; de repente, se giró hacia ella, con una mirada que no supo descifrar –quieres ir conmigo al baile de disfraces?- le preguntó con seriedad

-Si!- respondió cortante Meiling, con la misma seriedad que Heian

Después de eso, el chico simplemente se retiró, sin decir más... pero Meiling no se percató de la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su albino rostro

Ella por su parte, no podía creer lo que había pasado, mucho menos se explicaba porqué le había dicho que si... Se reprendió por lo tonta que había sido... aunque curiosamente no se arrepentía...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Continuará...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Al fin!!! Al fin terminé el mugroso capítulo. Lo lamento, sé que tardé miles de años, pero al fin lo tengo!!!

Además que estuve un poco ocupada durante estos días... ¬.¬ bueno... trataré de apresurarme

Por cierto!!! Traigo una historia nueva entre manos (si, otra más) ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos... y para variar, habla sobre muerte

Sólo espero adelantarla un poco más para presentárselas

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito!! Casi llego a los 200 rws!!!

De verdad, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!!

Y bueno, espero que les agrade el capítulo... realmente no me convenció mucho, pero al fin lo terminé

Bueno, les deseó lo mejor a todos, y muchas gracias de nuevo!!!


	14. No hay imposibles

-Esto decidirá mi futuro...

Sakura sostenía un sobre perfectamente sellado entre sus manos, y con mirada dudosa veía aquél buzón. Sabía que la escuela a la que aspiraba entrar en Inglaterra era demasiado selectiva... y cara...

Así que su única esperanza era que leyeran su trabajo, decidieran aceptarla ahí y que le diesen una beca para poder permanecer en esa universidad... y ahora que lo pensaba, parecía poco probable de lograr.

-Pero no imposible- se recordó; así que con decisión, introdujo el sobre en el buzón y se quedó esperando, como si en ese momento le fueran a dar una respuesta.

Después de eso se sintió tonta por estar esperando, así que, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, se alejó, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto hacer esa tontería.

Habían pasado varios días después de lo de aquél suceso. Ciertamente ahora caminaba con mayor cuidado, y hasta creía haberse vuelto paranoica, pues a cada momento sentía que alguien la perseguía. Trataba de seguir siendo la misma chica, y demostrar que algo tan insignificante no le había afectado, pero no podía fingir tanto.

Claro que le había afectado, claro que se sentía insegura y vulnerable; las pesadillas seguían atormentándola por las noches, su habitación se tornaba terriblemente oscura, llena de sombras que amenazaban con atacarla y destruirla. Sentía que unas garras iban a despojarla violentamente de su ropa. Ella trataba de huir, correr lo más rápido que pudiera, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, sentía que retrocedía.

Pero cuando todo se veía perdido, llegaba él, como si se tratase de un ángel guardián, o de un héroe de película, salvándola de sus amenazas.

Sonrió recordándolo, y no se sentía tan miserable ya. En su interior, estaba infinitamente agradecida con él por haber llegado en el momento preciso, de no haber sido así tal vez en ese momento ella estaría destrozada.

Aún no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle ¿cómo es que él sabía que necesitaba de su ayuda? ¿Cómo fue que llegó en el preciso momento en su auxilio?

Realmente no lo comprendía, pues una media hora antes ella había ido a buscarlo a su casa, pero él no había querido recibirla. Y después de esa media hora ella se encontraba llorando entre sus brazos, abrazándolo como si de eso dependiera de su vida

Se sonrojó... Le había gustado abrazarlo, pero hubiera sido mejor en otras circunstancias. Y luego aquél beso en casa de Tomoyo...

Suspiró. Tal vez esa terrible experiencia había traído buenas cosas, después de todo. Y entre esas cosas, su relación con Shaoran se había profundizado. Tal vez seguía siendo el mismo niñito mimado, con corazón de condominio (que comenzaba a ponerle roja de los celos) que había conocido hacía unos meses, pero sus ojos y su mirada se habían vuelto más tiernos hacia ella, le sonreía de manera tan... bella, que siempre lograba sonrojarla; sencillamente su trato hacia ella había cambiado, ya no era tan rudo o torpe, aunque seguía siendo igual de gracioso

Y algo genial fue que ahora ella podía pronunciar su hermoso nombre cuantas veces quisiera, y no su apellido. Efectivamente. Shaoran ya no era Li, ahora era Shaoran. Y ella ya no era Kinomoto, era Sakura. Y entre sus labios, y con su suave y ronca voz, "Sakura" se escuchaba precioso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Flash Back_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿De verdad te sientes mejor?- preguntó él, haciendo lo posible para que su voz no denotara la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por dentro –Estoy seguro de que Tomoyo te permitirá quedarte más tiempo si se lo pedimos..._

_-No, ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad- respondió con suavidad Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que Heian gentilmente le había llevado de su casa_

_-¿Abusar?- preguntó Shaoran mientras levantaba graciosamente una ceja –Sólo fueron tres días, Sakura..._

_Y entonces ella dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia él. ¿Le había llamado como creía que le había llamado?_

_Él también abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que su nombre se le escapara así, tan sencillamente..._

_-¿Me... dijiste... Sakura?- repitió ella, esperando que lo que había escuchado no fuese producto del eco de las paredes, o algo por el estilo. Tal vez comenzaba a volverse loca en realidad_

_-Em... lo lamento...- respondió Li avergonzado mientras desviaba su vista. Sakura no llevaba las enormes y feas gafas (pues se habían perdido en alguna parte del bosque), y sus ojos adquiría mayor profundidad... y belleza, y una mirada que difícilmente podía aguantar_

_Lo lamentaba... entonces ¿de verdad él no había querido llamarla así? Pensar eso le entristeció un poco; continuó acomodando sus cosas, un tanto decepcionada..._

_Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Ella seguía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que cada uno de sus movimientos eran vigilados cuidadosamente por el joven._

_Ya habían platicado, y Sakura mil veces le había agradecido por lo que había echo por ella, y él mil veces se había sonrojado cada que ella le decía. Ahora él no quería que Saturase marchara. Había estado dos noches en la casa de los Daidouji, pero esos tres días él también había estado ahí, cuidándola muy de cerca; y sabía que si se marchaba ahora, sería muy difícil volver a verla dormir..._

_-Bueno... realmente no lo lamento- sus palabras interrumpieron el silencio, y Sakura volteó a verlo, extrañada. ¿A qué se refería?_

_-Cuando te estaba buscando- comenzó a decir él con seriedad –sentía que por más que gritaba "Kinomoto", tú no me ibas a escuchar, que no lo decía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara hasta donde tú estuvieras- Sakura escuchaba silenciosa, sintiendo el corazón contraído por la emoción que le provocaban sus palabras –Y cuando grité tu nombre... creo que eso me dio esperanzas para encontrarte. Y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces... bueno, sólo si tú me lo permites..._

_Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba diciendo eso; es decir, él no era tan cursi como para decir tales cosas, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero de cualquier manera, no le pesaba decirlo frente a Sakura._

_El corazón de Sakura aún no volvía a la normalidad, ni siquiera sus movimientos seguía paralizada. ¿De verdad aquello le había afectado tanto como para alucinar tan terrible? Aunque, para su fortuna, aquello no lo había imaginado_

_Sin saber qué decir, o cómo actuar, decidió continuar guardando sus cosas, pero ya no había mucho qué hacer. La habitación en la que se había dormido estaba en completo orden, también sus pocas pertenencias, ya no tenía nada que hacer... más que responder a Li_

_-Me agrada que me digas así...- _

"_Qué inteligente, Sakura..." se reprochó mentalmente. Shaoran había sido capaz de decirle todo eso, y lo único que a ella se le ocurría decir era: me agrada que me digas así???? Ella, que escribía hermosos poemas, maravillosas obras teatrales, historias fantásticas, ¿¿¿Sólo había dicho eso???_

_-¿Entonces puedo llamarte Sakura?- preguntó él con una gran sonrisa, completamente ajeno a los reclamos internos de Sakura_

_-Yo... me imagino que... sí- aceptó ella, un tanto sonrojada, y ahora sólo le quedaba cuestionar: -¿También puedo llamarte... Shaoran?_

_Él pareció apenado, pero antes de responder, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella, logrando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pues inconscientemente, aquél pequeño beso que él le había dado entre sueños se presentó en su mente. _

_Pero sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de eso. Él sólo le extendió la mano_

_-Es un trato- acordó él, esperando que Sakura estrechara su mano_

_Y ella lo veía dudosa, pero su hermosa sonrisa y su tierna mirada la convenció, y estrechó su mano._

_-De acuerdo... Shaoran..._

_Él sólo sonrió_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ese momento había sido genial... aunque después Heian los había interrumpido, justo cuando estrechaban sus manos, y había puesto unos ojos tan amenazantes, que Shaoran tuvo que separarse mínimo tres metros de Sakura

Sin embargo, ella sabía que esos cambios no eran por otra cosa más que para ayudarla, y lo agradecía, de verdad, pues demostraba que su situación le importaba; pero... bueno, simplemente sabía que esos cuidados no significaban nada más para él, porque seguía estando Meikyo...

-¿Ya lo hiciste?- interrumpió suavemente sus pensamientos su hermoso amigo de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a ella

Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara a enviar su obra de teatro a la universidad, así que había permanecido un poco alejado mientras Sakura se animaba a introducir aquél sobre en el buzón.

-Si- respondió ella con un suspiro –Se supone que a partir de un quince días me avisarán, por correo, si fui admitida o no...

Los nervios se hacían presentes en la joven, y eso la hacía verse graciosa y tierna. La abrazó por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar así.

-Ya verás que si te van a admitir- aseguró él con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

Caminaban por un centro comercial, casi desierto, pues las densas nubes en el cielo presagiaban una gran tormenta. Pero las pocas jóvenes que habían no podían evitar dirigir su vista, y coqueteos, al atractivo chico, quien al darse cuenta, abrazaba con más cariño a Sakura, decepcionándolas a todas

-No hagas eso...- pidió Sakura divertida

-¿Porqué no?

-Ellas podrían conseguir mi dirección e ir a golpearme. Y créeme que no estoy dispuesta a ser golpeada por tu culpa

Él rió divertido

-¿Y por quién sí estarías dispuesta a ser golpeada? ¿Por Li?- preguntó él notándose los celos en su voz

-Tampoco...- aseguró ella en voz baja, pero con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas

Heian se percató de ello. Se negaba a creerlo, pero su Sakura había caído en las redes del amor... algo que creía casi imposible

-Mi Sakura está creciendo...- lloriqueó él ridículamente

-Heian, hace mucho comencé a crecer...- reclamó ella

-Si... pero la diferencia es que ahora estás enamorada...- sonrió él pícaramente

-¡¡Ya basta!!- exclamó ella mientras una mirada amenazadora se posaba en sus ojos

-Es la verdad... Además, toda tú cambiaste, mi querida Sakura, hasta me atrevo a asegurar que te ves bonita...

Pero no pudo continuar, pues un golpe se posaba sobre su cabeza

-¿Qué dije?- gimió él con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Nunca le digas eso a una mujer...- aconsejó Sakura mientras se adelantaba a su amigo

Heian sonrió mientras veía a su amiga alejarse. A pesar de todo, ella no cambiaría, y por una parte estaba bien, pues eso la hacía verse única y resaltar, pero por otra parte, sabía que no era bueno que Sakura continuara con esa barrera que ella misma se había impuesto... aunque esta barrera día con día disminuía

-¿Porqué te molesta que te diga que estás enamorada?- le preguntó Heian adelantándose con ella, sólo para ver cómo Sakura rodaba los ojos

-No me gusta que me lo repitas- contestó con simpleza

-¿Porqué te enamoraste de él?- interrogó nuevamente

-No lo sé- respondió Sakura comenzando a perder la paciencia –es algo que no importa

-Claro que si importa, Sakura. Tú lo odiabas cuando lo conociste... si mal no recuerdo, le llegaste a dar un golpe- evocó Heian mientras veía hacia el techo del establecimiento y colocaba un dedo bajo su barbilla –y cómo olvidar las peleas que tenían, las malas palabras, golpes...

-¿Quieres callarte?- suplicó Sakura, perdiendo los estribos

-Es muy guapo...- observó Heian sin hacer caso a su amiga, pero ganándose una mirada de sorpresa

-No creí que tuvieras las tendencias de Gary...- Heian sonrió

-¿Eso fue lo que te atrajo de él?

Sakura se sonrojó. Obviamente Li era muy atractivo, el sueño de cualquier chica, un ángel y todos sus derivados... pero eso no la había enamorado...

-Tal vez fue su fama y fortuna...

Otro golpe

-¿Y ahora qué dije?- nuevamente lloró Heian mientras acariciaba su dolorida cabeza

-¡Obviamente eso no fue lo que me atrajo de él!- aseguró Sakura en un grito –¡simplemente me enamoré de él! ¡De su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su personalidad, de su ternura! ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Heian permaneció sorprendido y un tanto apenado, pues las pocas personas en el centro comercial voltearon ante el escándalo que armó Sakura

-Ok... entiendo- aseguró él mientras se alejaba jalando de un brazo a su amiga –pero recuerda que estamos en un lugar público, ¿si?

Y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado, y se sonrojó furiosamente... y otro golpe cayó sobre Heian

-¿Porqué... T.T?- lloró mientras veía a su amiga alejarse

-¡Por hacerme hablar de más!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó Heian

La lluvia había cesado, pero la vista en la ciudad ahora era sorprendente. Las farolas alcanzaban a iluminar el pavimento mojado, reflejando su propia luz en él. Todo parecía un paisaje en plateado

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó su amiga mientras daba un sorbo a su café humeante

-A Li, tonta...- y ella casi escupe su café

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- le preguntó histérica

-¿Qué tendría de malo? No pierdes nada- le aseguró

-¿Y qué voy a ganar?

-Igual y tú también le gustas- sonrió Heian con esperanza, pero el rostro de su amiga, lejos de alegrarse, se entristeció

-Jamás le podría gustar a Shaoran...- aseguró aparentando tranquilidad

-Eso tú no lo sabes

-No soy su tipo, Heian- dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia al asunto –además, si no le gusto, sólo voy a provocar que él se angustie, y tal vez hasta deje de hablarme por no saber que hacer frente a mí... prefiero quedarme así

-¿Y nunca decirle?

-No... además... él está enamorado de Meikyo...- su voz casi fue un susurro, un triste murmuro

-¿Sho?- repitió Heian extrañado –¿pero esa niña qué puede hacer?

-Nada... pero pudo enamorar el corazón de Shaoran... eso es demasiado, y es algo que yo no pude hacer...- reprochó ella con tristeza

Heian la miró con ternura

-Hablas como si todo estuviera perdido- dijo –Entonces, con mayor razón, si esa niña estúpida pudo enamorarlo, entonces tú también podrás. Y no te estoy diciendo estúpida- aclaró ante la mirada amenazadora de su amiga

Pero al final se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía

-No importa que no me ame, me conformo con verlo todos los días- sonrió Sakura con suavidad, mientras su amigo se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Qué bello, Sakurita...!- se burló graciosamente -¡Eres tan cursi...!

Sakura rió suavemente mientras se sonrojaba

-Eres un idiota- le aseguró –Algún día estarás enamorado y entonces veremos qué tan cursi puedes ser

-Eso no se me da, lo sabes, querida amiga- aseveró él ceremoniosamente –ninguna chica me merece

-¿Y qué hay con Meiling?- y dio justo en el blanco, pues en ese preciso instante, Heian volvió a su seriedad habitual

-No hay nada, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-¿Nada? Me parece que tu historia comenzó igual que la mía, y ahora hasta vas a ir al baile de disfraces con ella... ¿Seguro que no hay nada?

Heian permaneció en silencio. ¿Porqué insistían en pensar que había algo entre ellos? Además, sólo la había invitado a un insignificante baile de estúpidos disfraces, eso no significaba nada...

Había sido sólo un impulso el que le había obligado a invitarla, no esperaba a que ella le dijera que si. Y como era hombre de palabra y honor, no pudo "echarse para atrás" y hacer de cuenta que nunca la había invitado.

-Ella y yo somos completamente diferentes, Saku- dijo el joven seriamente –realmente no sé porqué la invite, tú sabes que yo no frecuento ese tipo de personas

-¿Ese tipo de personas?- preguntó Sakura

-Si; ella es de las chicas que esperan que todo el mundo lo dé todo por ellas; creen que se merecen lo mejor por el simple hecho de tener dinero, y se la pasan por la vida presumiendo y contoneando las caderas

-Pero Meiling no es así- defendió Sakura recordando a su amiga –tal vez dé esa impresión, pero cuando conversas con ella es completamente diferente ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Heian permaneció silencioso. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con ella, pues regularmente, cuando estaban juntos, tenían la mala costumbre de pasarla peleando.

Aunque no le importaba conocerla...

-Solo espero que pase esta fiesta, y me olvidaré de que ella existe- dijo él para terminar, dando a entender que no quería volver a tocar ese tema

Bueno, a decir verdad, Sakura y Shaoran eran muy diferentes al principio, pero después Sakura se dio cuenta que tenían mucho en común, y posteriormente, ella caía en la cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Li

Quizá no debía generalizar, pero no era imposible que Heian terminara enamorado de Meiling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba resuelto, lo haría, ¡por supuesto que lo haría! Lo juraba por Dios que lo veía

Caminó con decisión, mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada penetrante, y sin dejar de verla, se dirigió hacia ella

Estaba platicando, con las mismas chicas de siempre, con su cabello brillando con el sol... por desgracia, ella sonrió y su sonrisa lo desarmó... su decisión se fue al caño ¿cómo decirle que fuera con él a la fiesta, si era un cobarde?

"Soy un tonto" pensó mientras se recargaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos, reprochándose su debilidad "es una tonta invitación, y ella es mi amiga... no debería ser tan difícil"

-¿Estás ahí?- preguntó una dulce voz, y él al instante abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Meikyo

-Eh... hola, Meikyo- saludó con un leve sonrojo -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió ella mientras juntaba sus manos –Oye, quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo está Kinomoto?

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-¿Sakura?

"¿Sakura?" se repitió mentalmente Sho, mientras el odio comenzaba a envenenar su interior, ¿desde cuándo le decía por su nombre?

-Ella está muy bien, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Bueno... hay rumores en la escuela... y además aquél día cuando fue a tu casa...

¿Rumores en la escuela? ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a rumorar sobre Sakura? Que se lo pusieran en frente para darle una buena paliza...

-Creo que no quieres hablar de eso...- advirtió Meikyo mientras desviaba la vista –sólo espero que ella se recupere

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Había algo en el tono de voz de Meikyo que no le gustaba. Aunque se deshizo de esos pensamientos, pues sabía que ella era la chica más tierna y dulce del mundo, así que su preocupación debía ser indiscutible

-Por cierto... Shaoran- continuó diciendo Sho al ver que Li permanecía en silencio –¿irás a la fiesta de disfraces?- preguntó tímidamente mientras bajaba la vista avergonzada

Y entonces él recordó su propósito: La tonta invitación a la tona fiesta de disfraces. Lo había olvidado, pero nuevamente el sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas. Y de nueva cuenta dirigió su vista a su presunto objetivo. Ella seguía sonriendo y platicando, y su cabello seguía brillando.

Tomoyo ya le había dado la idea de invitarla, y a pesar de que él lo había tomado por broma, ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente quería invitar a Sakura...

-Si iré- aseguró decidido sin despegar la vista de Sakura

Y antes de que pudiera agregar más, sintió que comenzaba a asfixiarse

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Meikyo sonriente, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello –Yukián me había asustado, me dijo que ya no recordabas la fiesta de disfraces, y por consiguiente te olvidarías que habías prometido ir conmigo. ¡Pero soy tan feliz de que lo hayas recordado!

Meikyo hablaba tan rápido que Shaoran apenas comprendía, pero entendió lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que sus intenciones de ir con Sakura se esfumaban completamente.

Un momento. ¿Él había prometido ir con Sho?

Pero al ver que estaba tan feliz con esa idea, decidió dejarlo así; al fin y al cabo el único que sabía de sus intenciones era él, así que no decepcionaría a nadie... sólo a él

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sería lo más conveniente ir con Meikyo, a final de cuentas, era ella quien lo traía loco... ¿o no...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sus disfraces son tan perfectos que será difícil distinguirlos!- exclamaba con júbilo Tomoyo mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases, dispuestos a continuar con las nada-divertidas-clases

Gary, Meiling y Sakura la escuchaban con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus nucas

-¡El de Meiling es genial! Por supuesto que lo ajusté a tu cuerpo, querida, como te gusta la ropa. También hice uno para Heian, para que le digas Sakura, por favor. ¡¡El de Shaoran es fantástico!!

-¡Estoy segura de que se verá como un ángel!- los ojos de Gary brillaron soñadores al imaginar a Li en una especie de traje con alas –Y espero que el mío tenga alas de hadita, ¿escuchaste, Tomoyo?

O.O

-No exactamente, Gary, pero te aseguro que te encantará. Y el tuyo Sakura...

-Hola chicos- el corazón de Sakura brincó al escuchar tan maravillosa voz; todos le saludaron

-¡Por cierto! Habemos algunos que aún no conseguimos pareja, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tomoyo muuuuy significativamente

-Tienes razón, corazón- respondió Gary angustiado –pensaba pedirle a Heiancito que fuera conmigo, pero ya tiene pareja; y estoy segura de que Shaorancito también tiene pareja... estoy en un dilema...

-No me digas Shaorancito- reclamó Li mientras trataba de alejarse lo más que pudiera de él

-Pero Shaoran no tiene pareja...- aseguró Tomoyo, esperando que con eso se decidiera a pedirle a Sakura que fuera con él

-Te equivocas, mi querida Tomoyo- todos voltearon a verle, incluyendo a Sakura, quien sentía que de las nubes caía abruptamente al suelo –Iré con Meikyo

Era lo más obvio del mundo que fuera con ella. A final de cuentas, era Sho la dueña de su corazón, ¿o no? Sakura se reprochaba internamente, esa noticia no debería estar afectándole, sin embargo... había mantenido una mínima esperanza en su corazón de ir con él

-Sólo faltamos Tomy, Ojitos y yo...- lloriqueó Gary mientras abrazaba a ambas

-Yo no iré- murmuró Sakura se deshacía del abrazo de su amigo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Meiling volteando a verla con ojos sorprendidos -¿Pero porqué?

-No estoy acostumbrada a ir a ese tipo de fiestas, no me gustan- aclaró ella seriamente –además, ¿Qué objeto tiene ir disfrazado si nadie sabe quién es quién?

-Eso es lo interesante, Sakura...- la voz de Shaoran se escuchó como un suspiro, logrando sonrojarla levemente –no saber con quién estás

-Tú si lo sabrás, estarás con Meikyo- respondió ella, pero se escuchó como un reproche, pues incluso su mirada se había vuelto dura

-Vamos Ojitos- trató de convencer Gary –Yo no tengo con quién ir, así que ¿porqué no vamos juntos? Además, la pobre de Tomoyo se desveló toda la noche haciendo tu disfraz, no sería justo para ella que tú no lo usaras

Tomoyo puso una cara triste, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Sabía que Sakura era un tanto fácil de convencer, y más si se trataba del sufrimiento de Tomoyo, era algo que ella no soportaba

-De acuerdo...- acordó sintiéndose derrotada –aunque no aseguro que mi tía vaya a dejarme ir

-Eso es lo de menos, Sakura- aclaró Meiling guiñando un ojo –siempre hay miles de maneras para escapar de casa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Trajiste la cámara, Tomy?- preguntó Gary nervioso

-¡Claro que sí, Gary!- respondió ella emocionada y ofendida a la vez -¿Crees que sería capaz de olvidarla para algo tan importante?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba el pequeño aparato, y diciendo esto, comenzó a grabar hacia lo lejos

-Aunque ella no se ve muy emocionada...- observó Meiling

Los tres dirigieron la vista hacia la pista de atletismo de la escuela, donde se preparaban para celebrar competencias entre institutos

Sakura se había convertido en algo así como la estrella del equipo de atletismo por la rapidez con la que corría y porque en todas las competencias ella obtenía la victoria

Aunque aún no estaba muy de acuerdo, pues le enojaba saber que el tiempo que pasaba entrenando bien pudiera dedicarlo a su apreciada obra, la cual se presentaría en tan solo un mes

Y ahora estaba ahí parada, con los brazos cruzados, esperando simplemente a que su turno llegara

-Kinomoto, sería conveniente que te pusieras a calentar- propuso la señorita Inoue, su entrenadora

-Así estoy bien- contestó ella indiferente, sin voltear a ver a su maestra

-Ya sé que tú eres muy buena- la entrenadora se notaba nerviosa –pero no me gustaría que te lastimaras...

Sakura volteó a verla

-Si, eso no le convendría- dijo con sarcasmo –no se preocupe, le aseguro que no perderé

La señorita Inoue sonrió tímidamente y decidió alejarse. Esa chica siempre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta

Sakura sólo rodó los ojos fastidiada, esa pequeña maestra era, sin duda alguna, una mujer interesada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Shaoran!!

¡Diablos! Ahora cuando tanta prisa tenía, ella aparecía. Tal vez en otro momento gustoso la hubiera aceptado, pero no ahora

Se obligó a detener su carrera y volteó hacia ella

-Hola Meikyo- saludó con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado impaciente -¿aún no te vas a casa?- le preguntó, tratando de apresurar las cosas

La chica negó con la cabeza

-Esperaba que pudiéramos ir juntos...- respondió con timidez –siento que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos

Él se conmovió al ver a la joven cabizbaja, y recordó porqué le gustaba tanto. Era tal vez por la ternura que crecía en él cada que la veía, o por la fragilidad que aparentaba, o quizá por...

Se sacudió esos pensamientos y recordó su loca carrera

-¿No te quedarás a ver la competencia?- le preguntó Shaoran sin responder a su petición

-Es solo una tonta carrera...

-¡Pero Sakura estará compitiendo!- exclamó Li sorprendido –¡es la mejor corriendo!

La dulzura que desbordaban los ojos de Meikyo se convirtió en amarga hiel. Sus ojos color miel parecieron oscurecerse en ese momento. ¿Acaso Shaoran prefería ver a esa tonta basura, antes de irse con ella?

Eso la enfureció. Y no estaba dispuesta a que una cosa tan insignificante, como consideraba que era Sakura, le fuera a arrebatar tan abruptamente a su presa

Eso jamás pasaría

Trató de contener la ira que se arremolinaba en su garganta, y en vez de eso, con palabras dulces y sutiles, pronunció:

-No te obligaré a nada, Shaoran- tenía la esperanza de que con eso él cambiara de opinión, pero lo único que vio fue el agradecimiento en el rostro de Shaoran. Sabía que había perdido en esa ocasión –Dile a Kinomoto que le deseo mucha suerte

Y con esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, tragándose su coraje, pero dejándolo salir por su mirada.

Y Shaoran, tan inocente e ingenuo sonrió, dándose cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era Meikyo

Recordó su propósito y corrió hacia el campo de atletismo. Al llegar ahí buscó entre los participantes a Sakura, pero por más que agudizaba su vista no logró encontrarla. Después sintió que lo miraban, y dirigió su vista hacia las gradas. Ahí estaba Meiling haciéndole señas con una mano, así que caminó hacia ellos.

-¿Aún no comienzan?- preguntó cuando estuvo junto a ellos; nuevamente buscaba a Sakura

-No, llegas a tiempo- lo tranquilizó su prima mientras posaba su rojiza mirada a alguien que se acercaba a ellos

Gary observaba de reojo a Shaoran, atento y divertido por sus movimientos. Después de algunos segundos se acercó a él, y señalando hacia la pista, dijo

-Si buscas a Ojitos, está ahí, junto a aquél árbol...

Shaoran bajó la mirada avergonzado... lo habían descubierto; después, discretamente, dirigió su vista hacia donde el chico gay había señalado, y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, sentada, visiblemente molesta... eso lo hizo sonreír

-Lamento haber llegado tarde- anunció Heian sentándose junto a Tomoyo –¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Se supone que eres su mejor amigo, deberías haber llegado más temprano- le reprendió Meiling ganándose una fría mirada del joven de ojos celestes

-Lo lamento, "su alteza", pero si hubiera llegado antes, hubiera tenido que soportar por más tiempo mi presencia- respondió él malhumorado

-Aún no comienzan las carreras- interrumpió Tomoyo antes de que una tormenta se desatara –Pero Sakura parece no querer participar...

Y era cierto. Ella seguía sentada bajo aquél árbol, con una actitud que representaba aburrimiento. ¿Porqué demonios había aceptado pertenecer al equipo de atletismo?

"Qué tonta soy..." pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente

Pero su solitario monólogo pronto se vio interrumpido

-Hola- y ella estaba tan molesta que seguramente daría un golpe en aquél rostro. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba conspirando contra ella?

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de manera nada cortés

-Parece que no estás a gusto aquí...

-Y tú empeoras las cosas- aseguró ella sin dignarse a mirar al joven

Vaya que sería difícil acercarse a Sakura Kinomoto, y Shima admiraba a aquellos que podían entablar una conversación cordial con ella. Pero era su deber, y obligación, convivir con ella... y enamorarla

Ese era el trato de Meikyo, de lo contrario, todo el mundo se enteraría que él era el sujeto que casi abusaba de Sakura, y seguramente se ganaría unos buenos golpes por parte de Li y Yukohino

Y mientras pensaba eso, dos pares de ojos le miraban amenazadoramente desde las gradas

-Será mejor que se sienten, corazones- propuso Gary al ver que Shaoran y Heian se había puesto salvajemente de pie, y con los ceños fruncidos, veían sin buenas intenciones al individuo que se había acercado a Sakura

-¿Ese individuo...- susurró Heian con aborrecimiento

-...qué pretende...?- terminó la frase Shaoran, en el mismo tono de voz

Tomoyo dirigió la cámara a ellos, y los grabó, y después regresó la lente hacia Sakura y Shima

-¡Esto es tan interesante!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó con fastidio al ver que el joven se sentaba junto a ella. Él sonrió

-Parece que tienes un carácter un poco difícil- se aventuró a decir

-Y parece que tú eres un idiota- se burló Sakura mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para irse, pero él la detuvo

-Espera- le pidió –no era mi intención molestarte

-No te preocupes, no eres tan importante como para influir en mí- aseguró Sakura severamente, aunque en verdad su presencia le fastidiaba

-¿Porqué me tratas así?- preguntó Shima, fingiendo estar dolido

-Tú deberías saberlo- sentenció Sakura

-¿Es por lo de Tomoyo?- preguntó apenado Shima –Sakura, en verdad estoy muy apenado, yo...

-Eso no importa...¡Déjame tranquila!- exigió ella comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De qué estarán hablando?

Los cinco chicos se encontraban pegados junto a Tomoyo, todos atentos a la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, donde se podía ver de cerca, gracias al zoom, a la pareja "conversando" bajo aquél árbol

-No lo sé- respondió Tomoyo confundida –pero parece ser que no es una charla muy agradable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado- comentó Shima mientras trataba de retener lo más que podía a Sakura

-¿Empezamos?- repitió ella sarcástica –Que yo recuerde, nunca comenzamos nada

Esto era más difícil de lo que él pensaba. Esa chica Kinomoto sería bastante difícil de convencer, parecía que no confiaba mucho en las personas

Pero él tenía un encanto innato que lo hacía irresistible ante las chicas; y Sakura no sería la excepción

Y a él sólo le quedaba doblegarse...

-Sé que actué como un estúpido inmaduro; no sé porqué lo hice, tal vez porque creí que era una manera eficaz de acercarme a ti- eso seguro daría resultado, no podía fallar... aunque la expresión de Sakura seguía siendo la misma

-¿Acercarte a mí? Sí que fuiste un idiota...- aseguró ella un tanto divertida

-Lo sé- admitió Shima –Pero estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte disculpas de rodillas

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!- exclamó ella sarcástica mientras nuevamente intentaba alejarse –Escúchame bien, Shima; no sé qué pretendes, pero no creo en tus intenciones. Y si quieres ser perdonado será mejor que acudas con Daidouji...

-¿Entonces no me creerás si te digo que quiero ser tu amigo?- él la detuvo una vez más. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba?

Ella volteó evidentemente enfadada

-¡Si me dejas tranquila y no vuelves a molestarme, te aseguro que seremos los mejores amigos!- expresó impaciente

-¿Me lo prometes?- ante ella se extendió la mano que el joven ofrecía para cerrar un trato

Ella lo miró, dudosa de aceptar esa ridícula proposición

Y a lo lejos, dos atractivos chicos miraban atentamente

-¿Porqué demonios...- volvió a susurrar Heian con aborrecimiento

-... le tiende la mano?- volvió a completar Shaoran de la misma forma

Pero antes de que Kinomoto se viera obligada a estrechar la mano de aquél individuo, una voz en las bocinas anunció su carrera. Así que, feliz, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Shima con la mano estirada

-Me da igual...- aseguró ella en tono neutral mientras se alejaba

Y Shima bajó la mano, sin dejar de observar a la joven; no le gustaba lo que hacía, sentía que se rebajaba a lo mínimo, pero su reputación estaba en juego, y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa

-¡Lo dejó con la mano estirada!- exclamaron Shaoran y Heian al mismo tiempo, mientras veían orgullosos a Sakura dirigiéndose a la línea de salida -¡Así se hace, Sakura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tú puedes, Kinomoto.- animaba la entrenadora Inoue a su alumna –Sé que serás la mejor, sólo visualízate en la meta y te aseguro que lo lograrás

Sakura rodó los ojos fastidiada mientras se colocaba junto a las demás competidoras. Sin embargo, una voz desde las gradas sobresalió de entre los gritos y vítores de los presentes

-¡Tú puedes, Sakura!- escuchó que decían, y al dirigir su mirada esmeralda hacia allá, se encontró con un escenario muy agradable: Meiling gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, Tomoyo grabando con su cámara, sonriente y feliz, Gary agitando unos pompones, Heian aclamándola con divertidas frases y Shaoran...

Se sonrojó al verlo. No esperaba verlo ahí, entre la gente, con su vista sólo en ella, mientras gritaba prolongados: "¡Tú puedes!"

Él la había ido a ver, ¡en verdad!

Y fue cuando sintió la carrera un desafío; tenía que ganar a como diera lugar, no importaba si tenía que volar o golpear a sus enemigas para conquistar la victoria; sería capaz de cualquier cosa para no defraudarlo

Su mirada cambió, pasó de ser de fastidio a una desafiante y segura; con la vista en la meta, adoptó la posición de salida. No lo iba a decepcionar

-Se ve más animada- comentó Tomoyo con picardía mientras la veía por la pantallita –parece que al fin se le subieron los ánimos

Comenzó el conteo: En sus marcas, listos... y justo cuando se escuchaba el disparo de salida, Sakura volaba

Con la imagen de Shaoran en la mente, recorrió con rapidez la pista de atletismo; no veía nada más, ni siquiera las líneas que dividían los carriles, sólo sus ojos, su sonrisa, incluso escuchaba las palabras de aliento y eso le daba más velocidad

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya estaba en la meta; al voltear hacia atrás, vio que a las demás competidoras les faltaba un buen tramo para llegar. Su entrenadora la veía boquiabierta, mientras sostenía el cronómetro entre sus manos; después vio hacia el jurado, quienes estaban sorprendidos... tal vez el pensar en Shaoran realmente le había dado alas...

Y él gritaba, eufórico y feliz; también los demás le apoyaban, pero él sobresalía, él siempre se distinguía entre todos. Sakura sonrió, sin dejar de verlo, y eso trajo consecuencias, pues al instante Shaoran se quedó perplejo, sin poder apartar su vista de las esmeraldas de Sakura

Y así permanecieron durante un instante, hasta que el bullicio de la gente anunciaba que las demás competidoras habían llegado a la meta, entonces Sakura se vio obligada a desviar su mirada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Felicidades Ojitos!!!- y antes de reaccionar, los fuertes brazos de Gary la aprisionaban, levantándola del suelo

-¡Bájame!- exigió Sakura mientras sentía que se asfixiaba, pero antes de deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo, Tomoyo, Heian y Meiling llegaban a envolverla también, mientras el rostro de Sakura se tornaba morado

-¡Estuviste genial!- exclamó Meiling -¡Ni siquiera dejaste rastro!

-¡Corriste sorprendente, Sak!- aseguró Heian enorgullecido

-¡¡Casi vuelas, ojitos!!

-¡Y lo grabé todo con mi cámara!- dijo Tomoyo sonriente

Seguían felicitándola, todos al mismo tiempo, logrando apenarla mientras admiraban la medalla que llevaba en el cuello, anunciando su victoria

Pero Shaoran, aún turbado ante aquella mirada de Sakura, no se atrevía a acercarse

Y sólo hasta que sus amigos, exhaustos por hablar tan rápido y fuerte, se dieron un respiro y guardaron silencio

-¿Tú no la felicitarás, Shaoran?- preguntó con extrañeza Meiling, mientras todos dirigían su mirada hacia él

-¡Qué grosero, corazón!- expresó molestó Gary mientras empujaba a Shaoran hacia Sakura -¡Nuestra Ojitos acaba de ganar la carrera más importante de su vida y tú no te dignas a felicitarla! ¡Me decepcionas...!

-¡Oye!- se quejó el pobre chico cuando Gary dejó de empujarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a Sakura –Em... felicidades- fue lo único que dijo, mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo, completamente avergonzado

Pero eso no dejó conformes a los demás, y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, Meiling exclamó:

-¡¡¡Otro abrazo!!!- y al instante, todos se abalanzaron sobre Sakura y Shaoran, haciendo que "accidentalmente" se estrecharan el uno con el otro, quedando sus cuerpos casi fundidos, sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones rebotar contra sus labios, y sus ojos profundos, fijos y perdidos en la mirada del otro, afirmando los sentimientos de Sakura, y confundiendo aún más el corazón de Shaoran...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuvo que escapar de su casa, porque definitivamente su tía no le daría permiso de asistir. Así que con un poco de ayuda de los sirvientes de la casa, y otro poco de Dios, salió a hurtadillas de la casa de su tía, rumbo a la residencia de Tomoyo

Pero no sabía dónde estaría más segura: en su casa o en la de Tomoyo

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de respirar, pues Tomoyo ya la estaba desvistiendo (N. A. no piensen mal...) y colocándole el que sería su disfraz de esa noche. Sakura trató de defenderse a lo ataques de su amiga, pero Tomoyo terminó atándola a una silla para poder peinarla y maquillarla

-Quedarás perfecta...- era lo único que decía la chica de ojos amatista, y entonces Sakura no podía evitar sentirse como una especie de experimento en manos de Tomoyo

Dos horas bastaron para que Sakura estuviera lista, pues Tomoyo tuvo que hacer algunos cambios en su amiga; su aspecto estaba un poco descuidado, pero con un poco de imaginación y otro poco de las maravillosas y milagrosas manos de Daidouji, Sakura quedó lista

-¡Luces espectacular!- exclamaba Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras grababa a su amiga, quien apenada, se miraba en el espejo

El disfraz era lindo... más bien, era maravilloso. Había sido elección de Tomoyo que Sakura fuese disfrazada de hada

-Queda bien con tus ojos- le había dicho su amiga, así que Sakura, sin más remedio, tuvo que aceptar

Pero era un disfraz bastante bello... aunque demasiado corto para gusto de Sakura

La tela era delgada y semitransparente, en retazos de diferentes tonos de verde y algunos rosas; en la parte superior era en forma de _straple_, con brillitos que lo hacían resplandecer; la diminuta falda estaba hecha a modo de pétalos de flor en diferentes tonos que concordaban a la perfección

Su cabello estaba suelto, de manera natural, pero Tomoyo se había encargado de enlazar algunos cabellos con pequeñas flores, dándole un aspecto fresco y encantador

Como todo buen disfraz, debía llevar un antifaz; así que pintó uno sobre su piel que cubría sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas, en tonos verdes y azules, y cubriéndolo de brillitos, viéndose casi sobrenatural y mágico; en sus brazos dibujó figuras en esos mismos tonos. En su espalda se encontraban un par de lindas y frágiles alas transparentes, adornadas con las mismas figuras de sus brazos

Sakura seguía contemplándose ante el espejo. Se veía bien... aunque esa pequeña falda... dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bien formadas

-Estoy segura de que Shaoran no te quitará la vista de encima- murmuró Tomoyo cerca de su oído, mientras ella misma se reflejaba en el espejo

-Creo que será mejor que tú también te arregles- propuso Sakura avergonzada, mientras su amiga reía divertida

Tomoyo desapareció tras una puerta, dejando a Sakura sola en su habitación. ¿Le gustaría a Shaoran así? ¿Qué diría él cuando la viera? Tal vez ni siquiera la notaría, él estaría con Meikyo, prestándole toda su atención, sin darse cuenta de lo demás

Eso la entristeció un poco.

¿Cómo iría disfrazado? Tomoyo no quiso contarle de su disfraz, así que tal vez ni siquiera ella lo reconocería. Aunque jamás confundiría sus ojos, en ningún lugar del planeta

Sorpresivamente, Tomoyo no tardó mucho en salir, completamente vestida, peinada y maquillada, y se veía tan linda, que Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír

Un hermoso vestido, digno de una reina de tiempos pasados, tierno y elegante, digno de ella. Se ceñía perfectamente a su delgada cintura, mientras la falda se ensanchaba amplia y abultada

-Pareces una princesa, Tomoyo- aseguró Sakura fascinada ante la belleza de su amiga –sólo te falta...

-¿la corona?- interrumpió Tomoyo

Se dirigió hacia un cajón de su cómoda, y de ahí sacó una hermosa tiara de cristal

-¡Es muy bella!

-Mi abuela me la obsequió antes de morir- recordó Tomoyo mientras se la colocaba, encajándola perfectamente con su peinado –me dijo que la usara en ocasiones especiales...y ésta es una ocasión muy especial

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron con suavidad

-Entonces irás al baile con Eriol...

La joven trató de esconder el sonrojo que se extendía con rapidez por su rostro, pero aún así, Sakura pudo notarlo

-Solo espero que no los reconozcan...- murmuró Sakura un tanto angustiada, pues era bien sabido en la escuela que las relaciones entre alumnos y maestros estaban estrictamente prohibidas

-Yo también espero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡¡LO LAMENTO!!!

De verdad lo siento, tardé años en actualizar, pero por fin aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo

Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme, pero al fin lo tengo, me llegó la inspiración después de que, gracias a sus comentarios que nunca dejaron de llegarme, me infundieron ánimos y nuevas ideas

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me han escrito expresándome su apoyo

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con mi larga ausencia, ni con este capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad trataré de actualizar pronto; lo próximo viene con muchas cosas, lo prometo

Y nuevamente: ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!


	15. Corazones débiles

-¡Me niego a entrar a ese baile!-

Sakura y Tomoyo reían ante los berrinches que su atractivo y gay amigo hacía.

-Anda Gary- suplicaba Tomoyo conteniendo la risa –recuerda que eres pareja de Sakura, ¿acaso la vas a dejar sola?

Gary volteó a ver a su amiga quien había puesto cara de tristeza, pero él no se dejó engañar

-Solo con una condición- dijo con aire de superioridad –Que Ojitos me cambie su disfraz..., ¡¡¡es que se ve fantástica, genial, maravillosa!!!

Tomoy y Sakura voltearon a verse, y después voltearon al vestuario de Sakura, y luego al de Gary, todo en completo silencio

-¿Qué hay de malo con el tuyo?- preguntó Sakura confundida

¡Y claro que no había nada de malo, si el chico parecía un verdadero bombón! Para contrastar con la tierna y dulce imagen de Sakura, Gary iba disfrazado de una especie de ángel malvado, con alas de plumaje negro y pantalón del mismo color, haciendo perfecto juego con su piel blanca y sus ojos oscuros, ocultos tras un antifaz plateado. En la parte superior iba desnudo, dejando ver su muy bien formado cuerpo

Realmente se veía genial; las chicas volteaban a verlo boquiabiertas, sin imaginar que tras ese antifaz mágico se escondía Gary, el chico gay de la escuela. Incluso Sakura y Tomoyo no pudieron evitar una exclamación de asombro cuando lo vieron llegar

-Es que... ¿Ya vieron cómo me ven todas esas arpías?- se quejó el chico poniendo las manos en sus caderas –Parece que quieren devorarme

-Pero no creo que quepas en el disfraz de Sakura...- lamentó Tomoyo –Además luces espléndido, Gary, te aseguro que hasta los chicos te van a notar

-¿Lo dices en serio, Tomy?- preguntó entusiasmado

-Te lo prometo

-¡Qué bien!- aplaudió Gary delicadamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos –Entonces... entremos, Ojitos, deslumbremos con nuestro brillo

Comenzó a adelantarse mientras dejaba perplejas a todas las que lo veían; y es que caminaba como si fuera entre nubes; tal vez su forma de comportarse fuera un tanto afeminada, pero la manera en que caminaba era bastante elegante y varonil

Lástima que no eran las chicas las que atraían su interés...

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Sakura –Aún no llega la pareja de Tomoyo...

-Si gustan adelantarse...

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamó Sakura sin moverse de su sitio –Esperaremos contigo...

-Pues no tendremos que esperar mucho...- murmuró Gary con estrellitas en los ojos mientras mantenía fija su vista en un individuo que se acercaba –Ahí viene el bomboncito de Eriol...

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia donde Gary indicaba, quedando maravilladas ante lo que veían

-Tomoyo... cierra la boca...- aconsejó Sakura con voz baja a su amiga, quien al instante se sonrojó y se apresuró a colocarse su antifaz

Sakura sonrió divertida. Y bueno, no era cosa de todos los días ver a su tonto profesor, como ella lo llamaba, vestido de esa forma

En la vida real ya tenía un porte de caballero, tal vez por su procedencia inglesa, o porque realmente era un caballero; y el disfraz que usaba hacía honor a su personalidad y combinaba perfectamente con el disfraz de Tomoyo

Él se dirigió hacia ella, olvidando todo a su alrededor, como siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, y Tomoyo pudo admirar sus hermosos ojos índigo brillar por ella tras el antifaz

-Mi Lady...- saludó él tomándole ambas manos

-...Mi Lord- respondió ella sin dejar de verlo

-¡Qué bella pareja!- murmuró Gary soñador acercándose a Sakura –Aunque ¿Te has dado cuenta que nos están ignorando?

-Si...- respondió Sakura con ironía, sintiéndose invisible

Pero ellos alcanzaron a escuchar, y rápidamente se separaron, completamente sonrojados.

-¿Eres Sakura?- preguntó Eriol después de unos instantes, sin dejar de verla

-Por supuesto, tonto... ¿Quién más?- se quejó ella sonrojada por la mirada de su maestro de artes

-Te ves muy linda, Sakura- aseguró él, logrando avergonzar aún más a su alumna

-¿Yo también me veo linda?- preguntó Gary mientras se acercaba a él

-Em... si...- contestó mientras trataba de alejarse lo más que pudiera de él

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- gritó una voz conocida, pero rápidamente tapó su boca con ambas manos –Lo lamento, se supone que nadie debe saber nuestras identidades- se disculpó Meiling cuando llegó junto a ellos, y después, con lagrimitas en los ojos exclamó -¡Te adoro, mi querida Tomoyo! ¡Mi disfraz es maravilloso, perfecto!

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo sonriente Tomoyo

-¡Me fascina!- decía la joven de ojos rojizos mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma -¡Es tan tentador!

Una bandida había sido lo más apto para la joven china de ojos rojizos. Su disfraz, de dos piezas, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas bien formadas; consistía tan sólo de un top negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su vientre plano, y una diminuta falda del mismo color; sus pies estaban enfundados en unas botas que le llegaban poco arriba de las rodillas; su cabello lo llevaba suelto y lacio, y como debía ser, un antifaz, en negro también, cubría su rostro

Era sencillo, pero la chica se veía extremadamente sexy

-¡Estoy segura de que mi amor Heian pensará lo mismo!- afirmó Gary, aunque Meiling se mantuvo tranquila

-Tal vez ni siquiera venga- dijo la joven aparentemente serena –así que mejor hay que entrar, no pienso pasarme toda la noche aquí afuera

Meiling comenzó a adelantarse rumbo al sitio donde se celebraba la fiesta; algo le decía que Heian no asistiría, tal vez porque no se soportaban estando juntos, así que por nada del mundo demostraría que le dolía que la fuera a dejar plantada

-Parece que no tienen intención de esperarme...- reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, y su corazón dio un vuelco tan rápido que la obligó a voltear a donde se encontraban sus amigos

Y la visión que se presentó ante ella la dejó boquiabierta. Heian también iba de bandido, pero uno tan atractivo que ninguna mujer se quejaría de caer en sus brazos; al estilo "La máscara del zorro" Heian portaba una camisa un tanto holgada, pero que dejaba notar sus anchos hombros y parte de su pecho, pues los primero botones de la camisa los dejó desabrochados. Su pantalón iba ajustado a su muy bien proporcionado cuerpo; parecía un Antonio Banderas, a diferencia que Heian poseía unos maravillosos ojos celeste

-¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Heian contemplando a su mejor amiga –¡Tomoyo realmente hiciste milagros!

Meiling se sentía ajena a la escena, admirando al precioso muchacho, y viendo cómo Sakura le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza. Se veía tan diferente, no parecía el mismo inocente chico con el uniforme del instituto; ahora se veía tan... perversamente atractivo

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Seguía platicando tan animadamente con los demás que ni siquiera había advertido que ella estaba ahí, viéndolo como una tonta... y así se sentía; sacudió levemente su cabeza, sinceramente nunca se había quedado tan hechizada por un hombre, más bien eran ellos los que se quedaban hechizados con ella

Se molestó tanto con ella y con Heian; con ella por esperar a que él la viera, y con Heian porque el muy miserable parecía que lo hacía a propósito... y eso dolía

Dio media vuelta nuevamente y comenzó a alejarse, rumbo a la fiesta. No quería saber nada más de ese individuo

-Eres un grosero, Heian- le reprendió Sakura severamente viendo a su amiga alejarse -¿Qué estás esperando para ir con ella?

Heian iba a reclamar, pero los ojos de Sakura impidieron que lo hiciera... realmente esa chica tenía una mirada muy penetrante

-¡Oye!- gritó Heian mientras se acercaba corriendo a Meiling -¿Acaso "Su majestad" no quiere esperar a su pareja?- le preguntó con suavidad mientras se ponía frente a ella, sólo para comprobar que efectivamente su rostro se veía muy molesto

-Una reina nunca debe esperar- espetó Meiling sin detenerse ante el chico

-Pero una reina nunca debe llegar sola a una fiesta- declaró el ojiazul mientras veía que Meiling se detenía –Luce muy bien, "Princesa"...

Y eso la desarmó; trataba de ser fuerte e impenetrable frente a él, pero jamás había recibido alguna palabra bonita por parte de Heian, y ahora que lo hacía, no sabía si golpearlo para que volviera a su estado natural, o abrazarlo por hacerla sentir bien

-Entonces será mejor que el sirviente se apresure...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para seguir caminando. Heian sonrió y caminó junto a ella rumbo a la fiesta

-¡Se ven tan tiernos!- suspiró Gary llevándose ambas manos al pecho, y tomando a Sakura de la mano dijo –hagamos de cuenta que tú y yo somos una pareja feliz y enamorada

Tomoyo y Eriol rieron suavemente mientras ellos también se adelantaban

-Ellos también se ven muy bien...- murmuró la pequeña hada sin dejar de verlos

Tomoyo y Eriol juntos; Heian y Meiling juntos...

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo, mi pequeña Ojitos- Gary adivinó sus pensamientos

Era cierto. De sus amoríos no sabía nada; tal vez también tenía una linda historia de amor escondida como la de Tomoyo o la de Heian. Pero ella...

No estaba buscando una relación simplemente para decir "tengo novio"; no quería nada superficial. Estaba enamorada, pero sabía que ese amor no era correspondido. Nunca podría caminar con Shaoran de la mano, como lo hacían Tomoyo y Eriol, y tampoco podría escuchar palabras lindas como lo hacía Heian en ese momento

Y ni siquiera estaba segura si reconocería a Shaoran. Tomoyo no había querido hablarle de su disfraz; aunque supiera no tendría tiempo para ella. Obviamente estaría lo suficientemente ocupado con Meikyo que ni siquiera se percataría de su presencia

-Ánimo Ojitos- murmuró Gary suavemente –Yo te ayudaré a buscarlo...

Ella sonrió. Por lo menos esa noche no estaría sola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía tan feliz y dichosa a su lado, era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado; mientras caminaban, sentía que todo el mundo los volteaba a ver. Era de esperarse, formaban una pareja espectacular

Desde que lo vio concluyó que su disfraz era el más acertado para él. ¿Qué mejor que la clásica vestimenta de un príncipe encantador para el más atractivo de los chicos? Definitivamente quedaba con él

-Te ves muy bien, Meikyo...- le decía él a cada momento alimentando la vanidad de la joven

Había puesto especial empeño en su atuendo, a pesar que no iba mucho con su personalidad. Sus alas blancas y su lindo rostro de niña indicaban que era un ángel, aunque a veces vivimos engañados ante las apariencias

Ella no llevaba antifaz, así que la escuela entera podía admirarla, como siempre lo hacía

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?- una figura gatuna se acercó a ellos -¡Vaya Meikyo! Tuviste la fortuna de ser la pareja del príncipe de la fiesta

-Yukián...- saludó la aludida con no muy buen humor. Odiaba que los interrumpiera en ese momento, justo cuando comenzaba una linda canción para bailar abrazados

-¿Te gusta mi disfraz, Shaoran?- preguntó Yukian sin hacer caso a las miradas amenazantes de su amiga.

Shaoran tragó saliva, y es que el atuendo de Doihara no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Gatúbela era lo más indicado, y pese a que sólo su rostro estaba descubierto, la tela se adhería completamente a su delgada figura, como si se tratase de una segunda piel

En otra ocasión, Shaoran se hubiese abalanzado sobre Yukian para compartir una buena tanda de cachondeo. Pero en esta ocasión él estaba frente a Meikyo, y no lo haría por respeto a ella

Aunque al pensarlo, la imagen de otra persona llegó a su cabeza; y por ella tampoco cometería alguna otra estupidez

-Iré por... agua...- anunció él tratando de escapar de las miradas felinas de Yukian –Ahora vuelvo

Y se alejó sin decir más

-Eres una estúpida- reclamó Meikyo en voz baja y sin cambiar su semblante de niña tierna; no le convenía que la vieran con ese tipo de expresiones –Interrumpiste en el momento menos preciso

-Lo lamento, querida- dijo Yukian despreocupada –pero recuerda que Shaoran no es sólo tuyo...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó amenazante la chica de ojos color miel

-Desde un principio acordamos que él sería de las dos- recordó Yukian –Aunque sinceramente ha sido más mío que tuyo... prácticamente tú no has probado sus deliciosos labios

Meikyo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder a eso. Era cierto, a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Li, nunca se había prestado para una escena romántica

-Tranquila, querida- murmuró Yukian burlona –tal vez con un poco de suerte llegue a pasar algo entre ustedes

Y diciendo esto se alejó, con un extravagante movimiento de caderas

Esa maldita... sabía desde un principio que ella no era de fiar. Pero eso no importaba; Yukian era una estúpida, así que bien podría deshacerse de ella cuando quisiera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran necesitaba urgentemente respirar, pues adentro sentía que se sofocaba. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

Creyó que se la pasaría bien estando con Meikyo, la persona más indicada para él; pero había algo que le impedía estar bien con ella y con él mismo.

Su quinto vaso de ponche y aún sentía la garganta reseca. La joven se veía liadísima, sin duda alguna, él mismo no pudo quitarle la vista cuando la vio; y por supuesto que estaban bailando, ella platicaba con él y viceversa, incluso reían; la fiesta estaba de lo más animada, la música no había parado de sonar y el ambiente era el idóneo; pero no se sentía bien

Tal vez porque sentía el estómago hecho un completo nudo, que atribuyó a los nervios por estar junto a Meikyo... aunque esa absurda explicación no lo dejó muy convencido.

Recargó ambas manos en la mesa de los aperitivos tratando de sostenerse, y con la mirada buscó desesperadamente una fuente de escape y la encontró: la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta

Se dirigió hacia allá, sonrojándose al instante al ver a varias parejas disfrazadas besándose bajo el cobijo de las estrellas; Lo bueno es que el jardín era grande, así que fácilmente encontró un rincón en donde no tuviera que ver escenas comprometedoras

Se cansó de buscarla, de tratar de reconocer sus ojos verdes tras los antifaces de los presentes, pero no lograba dar con ella. Ni siquiera podía poner atención a la plática de Meikyo por ver a todas las chicas que pasaban junto a él.

-Estás muy distraído, Shaoran- le había hecho saber Meikyo, y él se reprochó por eso; Tal vez debía dejar esa idea absurda de tratar de verla y disfrutar de la compañía de la joven, pero simplemente no podía

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez Sakura había decidido no ir a la mera hora; quizá había cambiado de opinión o su tía no la había dejado salir. Y fue entonces cuando él no se sintió cómodo

Tal vez, si se hubiera armado del valor suficiente para invitarla a ella y no a Meikyo, ahora él podría disfrutar completamente de la fiesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heian y Meiling había hecho una tregua: no se amargarían la noche entre ellos mismos; sus amigos parecían pasarla de lo más genial, bailando y riendo, así que no sería justo para ellos que por sus tontas y estúpidas discusiones se fuera la diversión por el caño

Hasta parecían verdaderos amigos conversando, incluso Heian llegó a considerarla agradable y sencilla, aunque en ningún momento dejó de llamarle "Princesa," "Su alteza" o "Su Majestad"; Meiling también disfrutaba de esos momentos en que no tenía que preparar comentarios ofensivos para su bandido, que aún la hacía babear

Pero en la fiesta no podía haber pareja más feliz como lo eran Tomoyo y Eriol en ese momento. Quien conocía a Tomoyo se preguntaba quién era el caballero que la acompañaba, pero ella se había encargado de esconder su identidad; no le avergonzaba salir con él, muy al contrario, estaba realmente agradecida de que por fin entre él y ella hubieran llegado a algo más que simple relación alumna maestro

Pero por eso estaba tan prohibido, si los sorprendían juntos a él quizá lo reprenderían en el mejor de los casos, pero podrían echarlo de la escuela, y a ella una buena suspensión; ninguna de las dos opciones era buena para el par de jóvenes

Aunque en ese momento no importaba nada de eso; podían estar juntos sin temor a nada; los demás podían susurrar a sus espaldas, pero ellos seguirían abrazados sin enterarse de nada más. Y tal vez lo único malo del momento es que sus verdaderas expresiones se escondían tras sus antifaces

-¡Es tan romántico!- suspiró Gary romántico

Lo único malo de no ir con una pareja bien establecida como hombre o mujer, era que no podías bailar las canciones románticas. Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Sakura en ese momento. La canción movida y alegre había sido sustituida por otra más lenta y suave, quedándose en la pista sólo aquellas parejas como Tomoyo y Eriol, y ellos tuvieron que apartarse para no estorbar...

Se sentía muy feliz por ellos; habían luchado por lo suyo, y ahora se merecían estar juntos.

Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando, en medio de las suaves luces, Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó con ternura; entonces se obligó a desviar su mirada

-¿Porqué te sonrojas, Ojitos?- le preguntó Gary sonriente –Es algo común que dos personas que se aman se besen- comenzó a explicarle, avergonzando aún más a Sakura –Estoy seguro de que cuando crezcas lo entenderás...

Y entonces se ganó una mirada amenazante por parte de los ojos esmeralda de Sakura

Sin embargo, esa mirada se disolvió cuando distinguió una figura a lo lejos, justo cuando su corazón daba un tremendo vuelco

Gary se sorprendió al ver la mirada de desconcierto de su amiga, así que volteó hacia donde ella veía, y pudo observar, a través de una ventana, la figura estática de Li

-Es Shaoran...- informó el chico, como si Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta ya de eso

Y después, volteando hacia su amiga, le preguntó suavemente

-¿Porqué no vas con él? Parece que está muy solo...

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Efectivamente él estaba solo, pero tal vez Meikyo le había pedido que lo esperase ahí

-Anda...- la animó nuevamente Gary –Si pierdes esta oportunidad, será difícil que vuelvas a tener otra

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su amigo tal vez pudiera tener razón, así que, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde el chico se encontraba, mientras sentía que los latidos de su corazón le pesaban en su interior

Había sido fácil para ella reconocerlo pues Meikyo no llevaba antifaz, así que era obvio que su pareja tenía que ser Shaoran

Ella sabía que iban a estar juntos, así que trató de preparase psicológicamente para no desfallecer cuando los viese juntos

Pero por más que había tratado, no lo logró; en un momento en que ella observaba el ambiente de la fiesta, se topó inevitablemente con la figura blanca de Sho, y temerosa buscó a su acompañante; y cuando lo vio, sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban, a tal punto de que tuvo que sostenerse de Gary para no caer

Se veía genial, tan atractivo y tierno; tal vez en la realidad no era un príncipe encantador, pero no importaba, lo amaba tal como era; sus ojos se nublaron al verlo platicar con Meikyo tan animadamente que se imaginó que sería imposible que él llegase a acordarse de ella

No soportó verlo así, y en aquél momento sintió unas terribles ganas de correr y abrazarlo como jamás lo había hecho, pero sus piernas le traicionarían, y seguramente caería al suelo

Pero en este momento ella estaba más tranquila, tal vez porque Shaoran estaba solo, sin ninguna tipa atosigándolo con miradas coquetas y fastidiosas

Caminaba con lentitud, aún dudando si debía ir; pero sabía que si no se acercaba seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida. Él estaba de espaldas, y tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notaba la mirada penetrante de ella

Y sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Sakura le dijo un tímido y suave "Hola..."

Shaoran volteó y ante él apareció la imagen de una espléndida hada con frágiles alas. Sonrió ante ella. Era una chica muy bella y al parecer frágil, y al instante se imaginó un paisaje encantador alrededor de ella, como aquellos que sólo aparecen en las películas

-Hola- respondió él sin dejar de sonreír

De cerca, Sakura pudo contemplarlo mejor. ¡Por Dios que se veía tan atractivo! No se había dignado a peinar su cabello ni en esa ocasión, pero no importaba, igual se veía estupendo. Pero sus ojos ¡Sus benditos ojos! Renacían tras los huecos en su antifaz, resaltando más su bello brillo

Contuvo la respiración cuando Shaoran posó su penetrante mirada en ella, y hasta se sonrojó cuando él la miró de arriba abajo

Bien, ya había dado el primer paso, ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a decir? Él parecía no percatarse de que ella era Sakura, ¿tan cambiada estaba? ¿Y si se lo decía, huiría?

-¿Tú también estás huyendo?- le preguntó él sacándola de sus cavilaciones

¿Huyendo? ¿Shaoran estaba huyendo? Pero de qué...

-¿No te está gustando la fiesta?- fue lo único que se ocurrió decir

-No es eso...- respondió él pensativo, y después de eso guardó silencio mientras posaba su vista en el césped

Las parejas seguían dándose muestras de amor alrededor de ellos. Aquella extraña le había parecido de lo más linda, aunque no tuviera idea de quién era. Aún así la invitó a acompañarlo, y ambos se sentaron en una jardinera cerca de ahí. Las luces en el jardín eran tenues, haciendo el lugar algo místico y mágico, muy acorde al disfraz de aquella desconocida que lucía aún más bella con el brillo de aquella luz cálida

Sakura sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver la expresión de los ojos de Shaoran; se veían sin brillo, apagados... decepcionados

-¿Estás bien?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, y él le dedicó una de sus más bellas sonrisas

-¿Has tenido la sensación de que algo importante te falta, pero no sabes qué es?- interrogó él sin responder a su pregunta

Sakura lo meditó por algunos instantes; siempre tenía esa sensación, su corazón le faltaba, pero sabía la causa, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo ella había decidido dárselo a él

-Pensé que esta fiesta sería grandiosa- continuó Shaoran, hablando más para sí mismo –pero...- frunció el ceño –se supone que estoy con la persona indicada; llevo tras esa chica mucho tiempo, pensé que cuando por fin estuviera con ella sería lo mejor que me pasaría... y ahora estoy con ella y no siento nada de eso...

¿Se refería a Meikyo? No se sentía a gusto con Meikyo... pero eso era imposible, ella misma los había visto sonreír, y se veían felices, o tal vez esa máscara cubría los verdaderos pensamientos de Shaoran

-Creí que estaba enamorado de ella...- continuó Shaoran con su monólogo –Pero me imagino que un hombre enamorado no se sentiría tan desdichado junto a su enamorada...

-¿Acaso no es lo que pensabas?- preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a Meikyo

-No es eso- respondió Shaoran sin voltear a verla –Ella es como siempre me imaginé: tierna, linda, con un gran corazón

Rodó los ojos mientras sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. Aún en la soledad Shaoran seguía siendo un imbécil para pensar de aquella manera

-Y hay alguien más...

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Alguien más? ¡Pero ella no se había dado cuenta! Sus ojos se nublaron con rapidez, y agradeció que la luz no fuera tan intensa como para revelar el dolor en su rostro.

Alguien más... Shaoran pensaba en alguien más, ¿pero en quién? Ciertamente no conocía otras amistades que pudiera tener, pero de haber sido así, estaba segura de que él le hubiera contado

En su garganta comenzó a formarse un nudo que le impedía respirar. Otra chica...

-Ella es... rara- continuó Shaoran ajeno al dolor de Sakura, que se acrecentó al ver la tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Shaoran –tal vez eso la hace ser tan especial... y tiene un increíble cabello

¿Cabello? ¿En qué demonios se fijaba?

-Y sus ojos son...- Shaoran guardó silencio –me fascinan sus ojos. Casi no sonríe, pero cuando lo hace te das cuenta que no hay sonrisa más hermosa que esa

Tenía ganas de correr, alejarse de él lo más que pudiera porque sabía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar; sabía que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Tal vez él nunca la había notado...

Deseó que se callara, que no dijera nada más de aquella mujer de la que visiblemente estaba enamorado. ¿Y entonces qué había con Meikyo? ¿Porqué engañaba a todos haciendo creer que ella era la dueña de su corazón? ¿Porqué la engañaba a ella?

No podía resistirlo; no quería seguir escuchando algo que le hacía tanto daño. Así que inesperadamente se puso de pie, se excusó y comenzó a alejarse

Shaoran se puso de pie ante la sorpresiva huída de la joven, y no pudo hacer más que ver su retirada... y su cabello color miel que jugaba suavemente con el viento

Su cabello...

-¿Sakura...?- preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara, y se detuviera, con el corazón sintiéndolo en la garganta, pero no quiso voltear

Y eso no fue necesario, pues Shaoran se acercó con rapidez a ella

-¿Eres tú... Sakura?- volvió a interrogar mientras trataba de identificar sus ojos bajo la escasa luz

Ella no habló, pero no fue necesario, pues la mirada de alegría de Shaoran le indicaba que él la había reconocido

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras tú?- le preguntó entre feliz y sorprendido

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- respondió ella con frialdad, pero él no se inmutó, más bien, se sonrojó completamente

-Escuchaste todo lo que dije...- murmuró apenado mientras desviaba la vista

Y ella no pudo seguir con su frialdad. Cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, siempre lograba conmoverla; y es que Shaoran, sin quererlo, siempre lograba ser tierno

Cuando volvió la vista hacia ella supo porqué no estaba contento en esa fiesta. Aquél vacío de repente desapareció cuando fijó sus ojos en su rostro

-Te ves muy hermosa...- murmuró apenas con voz perceptible sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Sakura

La bella hada se sonrojó, y bajó su mirada apenada, mientras las ganas de llorar volvían a ella; ¿Porqué le decía eso? Debería ahorrarse esos comentarios para su nuevo amor, ¿o no?

-Pensé que no habías venido- continuó Shaoran conteniendo la emoción que sentía

-Aquí estoy- respondió ella de manera dura

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shaoran consternado ante el comportamiento de su amiga, y un tanto dolido de que ella lo tratara así

-Si, pero debo irme- anunció Sakura sin notar la mirada de desilusión de Li –Dejé a Gary solo, así que iré a buscarlo

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, él ya estaba deteniéndola, aprisionando una de sus manos

-No te vayas...- le suplicó mientras Sakura lo veía confundida

Porque estaba seguro de que si ella se alejaba, el vacío que sentía volvería a invadirlo

Permanecieron un momento así, reflejándose en sus ojos, sin decir nada más

La música se escuchaba lejana, pero lo suficientemente clara como para darse cuenta de que era una pieza hermosa

Con lentitud, Shaoran atrajo hacia él a Sakura, hasta que acortó toda distancia, aferrándola a su cuerpo

Ella se estremeció al sentir el calor acogedor que desprendía el hermoso príncipe al que se aferraba. ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Porqué la estaba abrazando de aquella manera tan dulce y atormentante?

Y muy cerca de su rostro, él susurró

-Me encantaría que bailaras conmigo...

Ella sonrió, incapaz de voltear a ver sus ojos castaños, pero si los hubiese visto en ese momento, no hubiera sido capaz de descifrar su mirada oscura, porque ni siquiera él era capaz de comprender lo que se sacudía en su interior

Decidió no darle importancia, y sólo disfrutar de ese momento; el cabello largo de Sakura alcanzaba a rozarle la mano que tenía en su delgada cintura, creando una agradable sensación

Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música lenta, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna, tal vez porque no había nada que decir... aunque en el interior de Sakura, la confusión se agitaba frenéticamente por la forma en la que el chico estaba actuando

Los minutos pasaban y cada uno seguía en sus cavilaciones, en sus mundos y pensamientos plagados de sentimientos por el otro.

Eso no lo había sentido por Meikyo, no las estaba comparando, sólo comparaba lo que él sentía, y esa necesidad de estar cerca de Sakura no la había sentido con Meikyo

Entonces recordó Inglaterra, la universidad, lo que ella aspiraba, y sintió que el aliento lo abandonaba; faltaban sólo unos cuantos días para que ella supiera su destino, y un par de meses para que ella se alejara completamente de su vida...

Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que le pesaba. Ella se marcharía de su vida, tal vez para siempre. Frunció el ceño; no quería que eso pasara, no quería dejar de verla ni por un instante; si había ido a esa fiesta, era sólo para verla; estaba ahí por ella, porque sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo junto a ella

No quería que eso pasara... Su mano aprisionó aún más su cintura, tratando de apegarla lo más que se pudiera a su cuerpo; incluso tuvo que abrazarla con ambas manos, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, ella se desvanecería

Sakura sintió las manos de Shaoran en su espalda, aprisionándola completamente en un abrazo tan acogedor y posesivo que, aunque una guerra se desatara a su alrededor, nunca se sentiría desprotegida

No sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo, o porqué de repente Shaoran había recargado dulcemente su cabeza cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola con su respirar

Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y recargó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, inhalando la embriagadora fragancia que emanaba de su cuello. El nudo de su garganta había desaparecido. Todas sus preocupaciones estaban desapareciendo, no quería pensar en nada más que en él; era como si entre sus brazos la transportara lejos de sus temores, de sus angustias.

Había soñado con esto desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez desde siempre; ser resguardada en los fuertes y válidos brazos de un príncipe encantador. De su príncipe encantador que en ese momento inhalaba el suave aroma de su cabello. Podía acariciarlo, como tantas veces había deseado, comprobando lo exquisitamente suave que era, y sonriendo al sentir que Sakura se estremecía bajo sus brazos con cada caricia; y en uno de sus juegos, Shaoran tocó la espalda de Sakura que el disfraz no alcanzaba a cubrir; al principio se detuvo, pero no pudo contenerse; con delicadeza comenzó a recorrer la piel de la chica, sin dejar de abrazarla y disfrutando de los escalofríos que agitaban a la chica. Y ella disfrutaba del tormento que aquél hermoso verdugo le proporcionaba

La canción terminó, y ellos se vieron obligados a detenerse, pero no a separarse; el abrazo perduró, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió cruelmente

Entonces tuvieron que apartarse, y Sakura se sintió abandonada y con frío

-Creí que sólo irías por bebidas- reprochó Meikyo a Shaoran, y él bajó la mirada apenado; se sentía un poco mal por haberla abandonado, pero jamás arrepentido por haber permanecido con Sakura -¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó escrutando con la mirada a Sakura

Ella no respondió

-Vayamos adentro- propuso Shaoran tratando de evitar una confrontación

Y Meikyo, viendo a Sakura despectivamente comenzó a alejarse, seguida de Shaoran, y no vio cuando él dirigió una última mirada a la chica, quien permaneció inmóvil, y sólo viéndolo; y esa última mirada pudo decir muchas cosas, sin que los labios del joven tuvieran que moverse.

Ella le sonrió ocasionándole una sensación de vértigo en el estómago de Shaoran, aunque fue bastante agradable. Él también sonrió, y se prometió internamente, que volvería junto a Sakura

Sakura siguió observando la puerta por donde habían entrado Meikyo y Shaoran, con expresión serena; ¿Qué había sido aquello? Millones de preguntas se arremolinaban en su interior, golpeando todas a su corazón; hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pensando Shaoran en ese momento, ¿estaría pensando en ella? ¿De qué manera lo haría?

Tal vez lo que más le intrigaba era saber porqué Shaoran la había abrazado de aquella manera tan... especial; se abrazó a sí misma, se acostumbró tan rápido al calor del joven que aún sentía frío; aún así sonrió y casi quiso reír a carcajadas y gritar aquello que le comprimía el pecho... pero había muchas personas a su alrededor, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír

-¡¡Ojitos!!- ni el fuerte abrazo que le diera Gary se comparaba con la dulce opresión de Shaoran -¡Lo vi todo! ¡¡Todo!!

Sakura se sonrojó por la pena, pero no dejaba de sonreír; Gary tomó sus manos y mirándole fijamente le preguntó

-¿Qué sentiste?

¿Qué sentía? Ni ella misma podía alcanzar a describir lo que sentía en ese momento, tal vez júbilo, dicha, alegría, amor...

-Nunca me había sentido tan feliz...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y que abarcara todo lo que llevaba dentro

Aunque Gary no estuvo muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero nuevamente volvió a abrazarla

-¡Esto tenemos que contárselo a Tomy y a Mei!- exclamó mientras arrastraba, literalmente, a su amiga al interior de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No quiero que te molestes...- pedía Shaoran a su pareja

Tal vez se había portado un tanto grosero al dejarla plantada, aunque realmente no se arrepentía; haber bailado con Sakura de esa manera era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado esa noche... lo único malo es que la canción llegó a su fin demasiado rápido, sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta

-Me hubieras dicho que no querías estar conmigo...- murmuró con suavidad Meikyo realmente dolida, aunque con el coraje hirviendo dentro de ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla así, en medio de la pista, esperando una supuesta bebida? Se había sentido demasiado estúpida cuando comenzó aquella canción y ella era la única solitaria en la pista. Y cuando por fin se anima a buscarlo, ¡¡¡lo encuentra con otra tipa, de identidad desconocida, bailando de lo más romántico y meloso!!!

¿¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para dejarla de esa manera?? Pero no podía comportarse como niña berrinchuda, pues a Li no le gustaba ese tipo de personas

Y bueno, Shaoran no se arrepentía ni un solo segundo de lo que había hecho, y sinceramente volvería a repetirlo cuantas veces fuera... aún así no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento por dejarla en medio de la pista, aunque se supone que Yukian estaba con ella

-Meikyo, de verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera- ok, tal vez no lo lamentaba realmente, pero era su deber decirlo –Si pudiera regresar el tiempo...

Se detuvo. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo obviamente no trataría de arreglar las cosas para no haber dejado a Meikyo plantada. Más bien buscaría a una preciosa hada verde para pasar más tiempo con ella

Meikyo le miró extrañada, de repente Shaoran se había quedado sin habla

-Oye...- le llamo

-Lo lamento; yo... discúlpame, Meikyo, actué como un verdadero tonto, nunca debí dejarte- ¡Mentira! ¡No había farsa más grande que la que acababa de decir!

Y para su fortuna, Meikyo pareció creerle. Él la miraba de una manera tan linda que no pudo resistirse a sus encantos

-Está bien- accedió ella por fin, no tan convencida, pero si seguía de pesada podía fastidiar a su chico; las canciones románticas continuaron y para remediar un poco el asunto, Shaoran invitó a Meikyo a bailar, quien accedió encantada

-¿Y quién era esa hada?- preguntó con aspereza, cerca de su oído

Él tardó en responder

-Una amiga de la infancia...- esa mentira sí le dolió, pero no quería meter en problemas a Sakura

Aunque Meikyo no le creyó. Por encima del hombro de Shaoran, pudo ver que esa hadita resbalosa entraba por la misma puerta por donde ellos habían entrado, siendo arrastrada por un ángel negro, con muy buen cuerpo por cierto, y la siguió con la vista

"Malditos disfraces" pensó con fastidio; no alcanzaba a reconocer a esa tipa; la miró con cierta envidia viendo su atuendo y su cara de tierna hada

Vio que ambos se detenían a charlar animadamente; los modales del ángel negro eran extraños, un tanto extravagantes, y tenía manierismos un tanto afeminados

Y en ese momento agudizó más su vista color miel, pues el individuo comenzaba a retirarse la máscara que protegía su identidad

"No puede ser..." se dijo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, y rápidamente posó su vista en la compañera de Gary "¿Acaso esa es...?"

La furia le carcomió internamente; Kinomoto había estado con Shaoran, y él le había mentido, no era una amiga de la infancia como quería hacerle creer; y la manera en que estaban abrazados...

Apretó con fuerza los puños, incluso Shaoran se extrañó al sentir que la mano de Meikyo le presionaba

Y ahora esa basura sonreía de lo más feliz con su estúpido amigo desviado. Si pensaba que ya tenía a Shaoran a sus pies, estaba muy equivocada, y ella misma se lo haría notar. Pronto desaparecería la sonrisa en su dulce rostro de hada, ella misma se encargaría de eso

Se apegó más contra Shaoran, con movimientos suaves y provocativos, acercando su respiración al cuello del chico, rozando apenas perceptiblemente con sus labios la piel bronceada de Shaoran

Él no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese contacto, siendo sinceros, ¿quién lo pasaría desapercibido?

-¿Qué... qué haces?- le preguntó Shaoran con voz temblorosa, mientras trataba de apartarla un poco, pero ella continuó con su ronda de caricias, que a cada instante se convertían en provocativos y pequeños besos

-¿No te gusta?- interrogó Meikyo divertida, dejando de lado la apariencia de niña dulce y tierna

-Tú no eres así- le hizo notar Shaoran con seriedad. Meikyo se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Pensó encontrar un Li sonrojado como a ella tanto le gustaba, pero en vez de eso, su expresión se mantenía seria –Lo lamento...- susurró Meikyo adoptando nuevamente su apariencia linda, y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos

-Es que... Shaoran, tú me gustas tanto, en verdad me encantas- comenzó a decir sin darle tiempo a Li de actuar –y siento que a cada momento te estoy perdiendo; Yukian me dice que tú y yo nunca vamos a llegar a nada- parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas –y yo no quiero que pase eso, de verdad que no lo quiero...

Agachó la cabeza, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. Shaoran se enterneció al verla así, tal vez se había portado muy duro con ella; pero aunque estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, no sentía mayor cosa en sus entrañas, como se supone debía pasar...

Aún así le tomó con suavidad la barbilla obligándola a verlo. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas y eso lo estremeció; jamás le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar. Sintió que ella se acercaba lentamente, y él hizo lo mismo. Por instinto cerró los ojos y después de eso, sintió los labios de Meikyo rozando con los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¿¿Qué hicieron qué???- Tomoyo gritaba eufórica después de haber escuchado el relato de Gary. Después de eso, abrazó emocionada a Sakura, quien permanecía en silencio y muy sonrojada

-Sólo fue un tonto baile...- Sakura trató de restarle importancia

-¿Tonto?- repitió Meiling con una gran sonrisa –Pues no creo que mi primo lo considere tonto... si no, jamás hubiera bailado

Aún seguía en su suave nube de millones de sensaciones... a pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse abochornada ante los comentarios de sus amigos; tal vez en cualquier otro momento hubiera sido capaz de golpearlos, pero en esta ocasión los perdonaba

Lo único bueno era que Eriol y Heian no escuchaban la conversación, con ellos se hubiera sentido aún más avergonzada

-¡Propongo un brindis!- exclamó Gary emocionado

-Te acompañaré por las bebidas- se ofreció Meiling mientras seguía a Gary

-De verdad te felicito...- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura cuando ambas se quedaron solas –ya era hora de que algo pasara entre ustedes dos...

Tomoyo sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo de su amiga; de verdad se alegraba de que algo así hubiera pasado esa noche porque sabía que era algo que hacía inmensamente feliz a Sakura

Sin embargo, Tomoyo pareció entristecerse

-Lo único que lamento es... ¡no pude grabar esa escena tan romántica con mi cámara!- reclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras Sakura desviaba la mirada nerviosa

Pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se toparon con la escena que ella tanto temía: un ángel y un hermoso príncipe encantado besándose como si fuera el último día de sus vidas

Y entonces ella sintió derrumbarse; su mundo de ilusión se vio destruido de repente. La felicidad ya no acariciaba su corazón, sólo el dolor lo golpeaba. Y ella se sentía tan estúpida; estúpida por haber pensado en él, estúpida por haberse sentido en las nubes y que nada podría estar mejor, estúpida por llegar a pensar que tal vez, en algún lugar, había una pequeña esperanza de que Shaoran sintiera algo por ella

Trató de contener las lágrimas que se apilaban en sus ojos; trató de ser fuerte, pero lo que más le dolía era que Shaoran no se daba cuenta de su dolor, era indiferente a ella, y había sido indiferente a aquél baile que ella llegó a considerar mágico

Tomoyo se alarmó por el cambio repentino en el rostro de su amiga, quien parecía estar viendo algo aterrador. Dirigió su vista hacia donde Sakura la tenía y tuvo que ahogar una expresión al ver la misma escena que su amiga

-Sakura...- murmuró con pesar, temiendo que su amiga fuese a desfallecer, pues su rostro pálido indicaba que eso podría pasar. Pero ella pareció no escucharla

No quería seguir ahí, no tenía porqué estar ahí, ante algo que tanto daño le provocaba; y sin decir nada, sin voltear a ver nada más, se alejó corriendo, tropezando con quien se le cruzara, pues sus lágrimas le impedía ver más allá de esa terrible escena

Ya no había ninguna razón para brindar, ya se percataba que Shaoran era un espléndido actor. Los presentes pudieron observar a una hermosa hada alejarse rápidamente, como si en ese momento quisiera mover sus alas, dispuesta a volar, mientras sus bellos ojos verdes se deshacían en lágrimas. Sólo un príncipe encantador permanecía indiferente a su entorno

Y fue entonces cuando Meikyo sonrió satisfecha; lo había conseguido... había logrado borrar la sonrisa en el tierno rostro de la bella hada...

Trataba de detener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, y cuando alguna de ellas rodaba por sus mejillas aún maquilladas, la limpiaba con furia y coraje

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua para llegar a pensar que Shaoran...? Ya no quería pensar en ello, lo único que deseaba era salir a toda prisa de allí e ir corriendo a su casa, y llorar lo que restaba de la noche, abrazando a su almohada, y necesitando ella misma un abrazo

En su desesperada huída chocó con alguien, y ella casi cae al suelo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz conocida, y al levantar la vista no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

-Shima...- murmuró fingiendo fastidio, aunque realmente trataba de esconder un poco su dolor

El joven la reconoció al instante, algo irónico, pensó ella, pues Shaoran, aún cuando estuvo platicando un buen rato con ella, no logró reconocerla

Eso alimentó su sufrimiento

-¿Sakura...?- preguntó él sorprendido –te ves... preciosa...- aseguró con una sincera sonrisa; pero Sakura no tenía ánimo para estar más tiempo ahí, mucho menos con él, así que sólo murmuró un "gracias" y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente

Pero él corrió hacia ella

-Espera...- le pidió mientras le tomaba suavemente del brazo -¿Te vas tan temprano? La fiesta está genial

-Sólo me dejaron hasta las 12- mintió ella deshaciéndose de su agarre

-¿Cómo Cenicienta?- preguntó Shima con una sonrisa, pero realmente Sakura no tenía ganas de sus tonterías, así que con un suspiro se alejó de él –Espera, lo lamento, de verdad... no era mi intención molestarte

-Si, lo sé, te perdono; ahora déjame tranquila- suplicó Sakura intentando deshacerse del tipo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente, muy a su pesar; con un gruñido nuevamente intentó huir, limpiando sus lágrimas

Para su fortuna, aquél individuo no intentó detenerla esta vez.

El nudo en su garganta crecía a cada momento, sintiendo que le asfixiaba, como le asfixiaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho; y ella tan bello que había sentido cuando descansaba su cabeza en su hombro...

"Tonta, tonta Sakura" se reprochaba internamente. De repente, el camino se volvió borroso; ya no podía más

Se detuvo, y hundió su rostro entre sus manos; sentía desfallecer, nuevamente quedaba reducida a nada, perdía a alguien otra vez, como alguna vez perdió a su familia; sus piernas temblaron, necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera, sino, estaba segura que caería en un abismo sin fondo

Iba a dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, pero unos brazos fuertes le abrazaron por la espalda, impidiéndole desplomarse

-Shima...- murmuró al voltear hacia él, pero el joven le impidió que siguiera hablando, pues sólo se limitó a abrazarla, mientras Sakura dejaba salir una parte de su dolor

Lloró; no importó que fuera Shima quien la escuchara, pues ella simplemente necesitaba hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porqué los hombres son tan estúpidos?

Después de habérselo pedido, casi rogarle que le dejara acompañarla a su casa, Sakura aceptó

-Tal vez está en nuestra naturaleza...

Aún sentía su pecho adolorido, pero por lo menos el nudo en su garganta había disminuido; Shima le había permitido desahogar un poco su frustración, y la había escuchado en silencio, cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente; tal vez él podía ser realmente fastidioso, pero en ese momento se había portado como un muy buen amigo

Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta del joven; siguieron caminando, Shima, de reojo, podía ver que la expresión de Sakura seguía siendo muy triste; sus ojos no podían mentir, aunque las lágrimas habían cesado, sus hermosas esmeraldas seguían sin brillo alguno

Pero decidió no preguntar, hasta que ella quisiera decirle algo

-Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba...- murmuró Sakura mientras seguían caminando, aunque parecía hablar más para sí misma que para Shima –Malinterpreté las cosas...

"Debe estar hablando de Li..." pensó Shima; parecía que ese individuo traía locas a las chicas más lindas del instituto, incluyendo a la tierna Sakura. Levantó una ceja, Li no era la gran cosa como para que eso pasara...

-¿Porqué... porqué los hombres cambian tan rápido?- se quejó Sakura sintiendo su corazón ahogarse –Te dicen una cosa y al minuto siguiente están haciendo lo contrario

Definitivamente debía estarse refiriendo a Li, y él estaba seguro de que Meikyo estaba detrás de todo eso. Shima se sintió molesto con ella, no tenía derecho de molestar a una chica como Sakura por el simple hecho de sentir amenazada su relación

Y ese Li debía ser un completo idiota para no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sho; aunque una punzada le llegó al estómago, él también había contribuido con Meikyo a la destrucción de Sakura

Él había intentado ultrajar a Sakura. Se arrepentía

¿A quién no le gustaría estar en la intimidad con una chica como Sakura? Era rara, lo aceptaba, pero única

Había tratado de olvidar la mirada aterrada de Sakura, pero todas las noches se le presentaba en sus sueños, logrando atormentarlo

"Si pudiera regresar el tiempo..."

Y se sentía culpable e hipócrita; estaba con ella en ese momento, tratando de "ayudarla", cuando él alguna vez intentó destruirla...

-Tal vez porque nos gustan las cosas fáciles...- respondió Shima, intentando alejar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban –Sakura, cuando algo fácil nos llega, lo tomamos y desechamos a nuestro antojo; si una chica se nos insinúa siquiera un poco, nosotros la tomamos, pero es algo pasajero; pero cuando realmente queremos algo, somos capaces de hacer cualquier estupidez por conseguirlo... y eso se valora más

Sakura no entendía porqué le decía esto ¿acaso se había comportado como una fácil, y ahora Shaoran la desechaba como a cualquier cosa? La simple idea le formó un nudo en la garganta. No podía creerlo, ella se había dejado llevar con ese abrazo, y Shaoran no había desperdiciado la oportunidad; pero cuando vio lo que realmente le importa, que es Meikyo, él se alejó de ella, como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado

-Soy una fácil...- susurró la joven mientras derramaba lágrimas –Por eso no soy importante...

Comenzó a sollozar desconsolada, mientras Shima, sintiéndose completamente estúpido, trató de arreglar las cosas

-No quise decir eso, Sakura!- le aseguró –Para nada quise decir que tú eres una fácil, o algo por el estilo; cualquier hombre lucharía por ti, y estoy seguro que tenerte cerca sería lo mejor del mundo...

Sakura dejó de sollozar, y le miró con sus enormes y acuosos ojos

-Estás mintiendo...

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se defendió Shima -¿Recuerdas que me mandaste al diablo en las competencias?- Sakura asintió avergonzada –No me dejé vencer; Sakura... tú me gustas- la joven se sonrojó, eso no se lo esperaba... aunque Shima tampoco –yo sé que eres única y maravillosa, y por eso yo estaría dispuesto a luchar por ti... por eso estoy aquí

Sakura bajó la vista la suelo; era tierno lo que le decía Shima... aunque no confiaba al cien porciento en su palabra, pero agradeció que tratara de ayudarle. Aún así, Shaoran...

-Li es un imbécil- espetó Shima sintiéndose molesto –pero estoy seguro de que él se dará cuenta de lo valiosa que eres, Sakura- la distancia era muy corta entre los dos, y él la acortó aún más al colocar su mano en la barbilla de la chica

De cerca, sus ojos se veían preciosos; ya los había visto así, a una distancia mínima, pero esta vez la mirada esmeralda era muy diferente

Sakura permanecía callada, inmóvil, hipnotizada por los ojos de Shima

-Pero cuando se dé cuenta... no le voy a permitir que te aleje de mí...

Y terminó con el espacio entre ellos; sus labios acariciaron los de ella, en un toque tan suave y delicado, como si temiera a que Sakura fuese a deshacerse

Ella aún no decía nada, y no se había opuesto, pero era porque estaba paralizada, en su interior todo temblaba y se sacudía; logró cerrar los ojos en un acto reflejo, pero no se movió más, ni siquiera cuando Shima la abrazó con una mano por su cintura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra

Cuando estaba en el bosque, él se había quedado con unas ganas infinitas de probar los labios rosados de la chica, tal vez llegó a hacerlo, pero no con delicadeza, como lo hacía ahora, saboreando cada fragmento de la piel de Sakura, aprisionando suavemente los labios de ella entre los suyos

"¿Porqué me besa...?" pensó ella llena de pavor; apenas se conocían, y ella ya lo catalogaba como arrogante e inmaduro, y a leguas notaba que él no estaba interesado en ella

Pero entonces, porqué se dejaba besar?

La imagen de Shaoran besando a Meikyo llegó a su mente, y nuevamente se sintió herida; Tal vez Shima tenía razón, y sólo Sho se merecía el corazón del hermoso castaño, y ella ahora besaba a un completo extraño... más fácil y usada no podía sentirse

Reunió fuerzas y empujó a Shima lejos de ella, interrumpiendo bruscamente el beso; él la vio molesto, pero su mirada cambió radicalmente al ver que por los ojos de Sakura asomaban nuevas lágrimas; nuevamente la había herido... y nuevamente se odió por eso

-¡¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!!- gritó Sakura llena de rabia y dolor, mientras le apuntaba amenazante

Y se alejó de ahí, y estaba segura de que si él volvía a detenerla, lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas; pero él no lo intentó, simplemente la vio alejarse; había sido genial ese beso, como una caricia de un ángel, sus labios eran perfectos... pero Sakura no era como las chicas con las que él salía; por eso comenzaba a ser muy especial para él

Aunque su conciencia no pudiera más con el arrepentimiento, porque cada vez que la veía era un tormento por lo que había hecho...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Actualización!!!!

¿Verdad que no tardé mucho esta vez?

Es que fueron tantos los comentarios y tan bellos, que la inspiración llegó con rapidez, y las ideas fluyeron por sí solas

Así que aquí tienen un capítulo más, esta vez un poco más largo

Y bueno, pues haber qué pasa con todos los personajes para el próximo capítulo... sólo les diré que habrá algunas lagrimillas más...

Muchísisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias, en verdad, son ustedes fantásticos, y me alegra tanto saber que mi historia les gusta a algunos varios

Cuídense mucho, y por favor, no olviden dejarme comentarios, ok?


	16. Engañándonos

_-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras tú?- le preguntó entre feliz y sorprendido_

_-Nunca me lo preguntaste- respondió ella con frialdad, pero él no se inmutó, más bien, se sonrojó completamente_

_-Escuchaste todo lo que dije...- murmuró apenado mientras desviaba la vista_

_Cuando volvió la vista hacia ella supo porqué no estaba contento en esa fiesta. Aquél vacío de repente desapareció cuando fijó sus ojos en su rostro_

_-Te ves muy hermosa...- murmuró apenas con voz perceptible sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Sakura -Pensé que no habías venido- continuó Shaoran conteniendo la emoción que sentía _

_-Aquí estoy- respondió ella de manera dura_

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shaoran consternado ante el comportamiento de su amiga, y un tanto dolido de que ella lo tratara así_

_-Si, pero debo irme- anunció Sakura sin notar la mirada de desilusión de Li –Dejé a Gary solo, así que iré a buscarlo_

_Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, él ya estaba deteniéndola, aprisionando una de sus manos _

_-No te vayas...- le suplicó mientras Sakura lo veía confundida_

_Porque estaba seguro de que si ella se alejaba, el vacío que sentía volvería a invadirlo_

_La música se escuchaba lejana, pero lo suficientemente clara como para darse cuenta de que era una pieza hermosa_

_Con lentitud, Shaoran atrajo hacia él a Sakura, hasta que acortó toda distancia, aferrándola a su cuerpo_

_Y muy cerca de su rostro, él susurró_

_-Me encantaría que bailaras conmigo..._

_El cabello largo de Sakura alcanzaba a rozarle la mano que tenía en su delgada cintura, creando una agradable sensación. Eso no lo había sentido por Meikyo, no las estaba comparando, sólo comparaba lo que él sentía, y esa necesidad de estar cerca de Sakura no la había sentido con Meikyo_

_Entonces recordó Inglaterra, la universidad, lo que ella aspiraba, y sintió que el aliento lo abandonaba; faltaban sólo unos cuantos días para que ella supiera su destino, y un par de meses para que ella se alejara completamente de su vida..._

_Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que le pesaba. Ella se marcharía de su vida, tal vez para siempre. Frunció el ceño; no quería que eso pasara, no quería dejar de verla ni por un instante; si había ido a esa fiesta, era sólo para verla; estaba ahí por ella, porque sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo junto a ella_

_No quería que eso pasara... Su mano aprisionó aún más su cintura, tratando de apegarla lo más que se pudiera a su cuerpo; incluso tuvo que abrazarla con ambas manos, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, ella se desvanecería_

_Shaoran inhalaba el suave aroma de su cabello. Podía acariciarlo, como tantas veces había deseado, comprobando lo exquisitamente suave que era, y sonriendo al sentir que Sakura se estremecía bajo sus brazos con cada caricia; y en uno de sus juegos, Shaoran tocó la espalda de Sakura que el disfraz no alcanzaba a cubrir; al principio se detuvo, pero no pudo contenerse; con delicadeza comenzó a recorrer la piel de la chica, sin dejar de abrazarla y disfrutando de los escalofríos que agitaban a la chica. Y ella disfrutaba del tormento que aquél hermoso verdugo le proporcionaba_

_En ese momento detuvo el suave baile y miró directamente sus ojos esmeralda. Se veía confundida. Pero eso la hacía más encantadora para él._

_Con lentitud y cierto temor dirigió su mano a su rostro, y acarició la piel que no estaba maquillada, sintiendo la misma suavidad que tenía su espalda. Era simplemente hermosa, y se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso. Su corazón se agitaba con fuerza, pero sabía que era por ella, así que no importaba. _

_Por primera vez en su vida deseó tener a una mujer, no importaba cómo, pero él la quería, sólo para él, siempre en sus brazos, siempre verla y sentir su piel... siempre amándola_

_Sujetando con delicadeza su barbilla comenzó a acercarse, hasta que sus labios pudieron sentir los de ella; eran tan suaves y deliciosos... los recorrió con tranquilidad hasta que perdió la paciencia. _

_La aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirla con él, y en el acto, logró robarle un suspiro a Sakura que lo enloqueció._

_Quería saber qué había más allá de sus labios, y sin pedir permiso se adentró en su boca, sorprendiendo a la chica, sin embargo ella pronto le tomó el ritmo._

_Lograba hacerle perder la razón, algo que nadie había logrado jamás. La quería, la adoraba, y ni siquiera sabía si la amaba, lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

_Sin embargo, como suele ocurrir, sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar oxígeno, obligándose a detener ese beso devorador_

_Ella estaba agitada, y sus labios estaban apetitosamente hinchados y rojos, pero se veía tan encantadora que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla con ternura. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, ella ya no era la misma; sus ojos verdes habían sido sustituidos por unos color miel y sus alas de linda hada se habían vuelto de ángel_

_-Meikyo..._

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del día que inundaba por completo su habitación. Alguien había abierto las cortinas, dejando pasar la inmisericorde luz del sol.

Volvió a taparse con su colcha maldiciendo internamente que hubiese amanecido tan pronto.

Había sido un sueño. La había besado, pero sólo en sueños, y aún así sentía que sus labios palpitaban por ese beso tan intenso.

Dicen que los sueños son deseos que no pudimos conseguir durante el día. Pero... ¿él deseaba besarla? ¿Se había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo?

Sentía un vacío en el corazón y en el estómago, y para su mala suerte esa tierna hada no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Volvió a buscarla en la fiesta, recorrió minuciosamente cada rincón de la casa esperando dar con ella. Pero todo fue en vano. Trató de reconocer a Tomoyo o Meiling entre las personas tal vez ellas sabían del paradero de la chica, pero sólo veía máscaras.

Si tan sólo no le hubiese hecho caso a Meikyo...

Aunque la había besado; había cumplido su sueño de besar a esa dulce chica. ¿Pero entonces porqué no estaba emocionado? Pensó que se sentiría en el cielo cuando llegara a hacerlo, sin embargo ni siquiera había flotado. Aún así se sintió mal, pues los ojos de Meikyo brillaban de felicidad, y en cambio él no sentía ni la mitad de lo que sentía la chica.

Suspiró debajo de las cobijas, recordando la bella chica con la que había bailado tan sólo unos instantes. Por ella valió la pena asistir a esa fiesta. Haberla tenido entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él, acariciando su cabello que tanto le encantaba, aspirando su dulce aroma... Por eso valía la pena

Aunque... no la había reconocido al principio, pensó que era una chica solitaria como él, y le había declarado tantas cosas...

_-¿Has tenido la sensación de que algo importante te falta, pero no sabes qué es?-_

"Estúpido..." se recriminó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

_-Y hay alguien más..._

¡¡Claro que había alguien más!! ¡Y estaba precisamente frente a él!

_-Ella es... rara tal vez eso la hace ser tan especial... y tiene un increíble cabello_

Se sintió abochornado, mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

_-Y sus ojos son…me fascinan sus ojos. Casi no sonríe, pero cuando lo hace te das cuenta que no hay sonrisa más hermosa que esa_

Por lo menos no había mentido; todo lo que dijo había sido cierto. Ella le había faltado la noche anterior, ella era rara, pero especial y única, su cabello era hermoso y sus ojos... y su sonrisa. Todo era cierto. Y también era cierto que aquél abrazo, aquél instante en el que habían permanecido unidos había sido lo más genial que le pudo haber pasado, porque ni el beso de Meikyo podía competir con lo que había sentido con Sakura...

Y ahora, hasta en sus sueños, se presentaba, haciéndole sufrir, deseándola como nunca había hecho, rogando porque ese beso soñado hubiese sido realidad

"Soy un idiota..." se recordó a sí mismo porque se arrepentía por haberla dejado escapar "y si hubiera pasado algo..." pero el maldito "hubiera" no existe.

Contuvo el aliento. No podía estar pasándole esto. Él no podía... porque se suponía que quien lo traía loco era Meikyo, no ella...

Se sentía completamente perdido, y confundido, y feliz, y todo cuanto pudiera sentir. Se revolvió en la cama desesperado, tratando de descifrar todo el embrollo que se cernía en su cabeza

Pero cuando trataba de poner orden, solamente una imagen aparecía en su mente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito día. Había aspirado, barrido, limpiado, y todo cuanto terminara en "ado", incluso había soportado la voz de su tía que no había parado de darle órdenes. Has esto, has aquello, has lo otro... Incluso su prima se había aprovechado de su situación, empeorándola aún más contando con detalle la noche anterior... y el beso que en ese momento no la dejaba tranquila

_Era la pareja más feliz de la noche... es una lástima que no los hayas visto, basura_

Eso había dicho su prima, sin saber lo muy equivocada que estaba, porque ella sí los había visto. Obviamente no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada, aunque por dentro sentía morirse...

Daba gracias a Dios que su tía no estaba y que su prima se recuperaba de la resaca de la noche anterior, porque ahora ella tenía tiempo para descansar y pensar. Aún podía escuchar la suave música que bailaron tan cerca uno del otro, pero también ese beso estaba presente.

Y ella tan ingenua había pensado que tal vez él podía sentir algo por ella... ¡qué equivocada estaba!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y tapó sus oídos con sus manos; no quería pensar en nada más, ni escuchar ni sentir.

Varias veces la señora Shikihawa había llamado a su puerta ofreciéndole algo de comer, pero ella rechazaba la oferta. Ni siquiera sentía hambre

Lo único que podía calmarla era la luz de atardecer que entraba por su ventana.

Shima... su noche terminó con broche de oro cuando Shima la besó. ¿Porqué tenía tan mala suerte? Hubiera sido mejor que eso no pasara. Se sonrojó. No sabía cómo interpretar ese beso robado; no era tan tonta como para creer que ella le agradaba a él, pero porqué lo había hecho entonces.

-Malditos hombres- murmuró, sin embargo, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la señora Shikihawa

-Sakura, cariño- le llamó con dulzura desde el exterior –alguien te busca

Demonios... cuando menos ganas tenía de arreglarse

-No estoy para nadie- gritó sin abrir la puerta

-Es un muchacho, dice que quiere verte...

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. ¿Un chico? Podía tratarse de Gary, a simple vista era un hombre... pero ¿y si no era él? Se sonrojó. Tal vez era Shaoran, pero no quería verlo... bueno, sí quería verlo, pero no en ese momento

-Le diré que se pase...- volvió a decir la alegre cocinera mientras se alejaba, sin dar oportunidad a Sakura de contestar –por cierto, es atractivo, deberías arreglarte un poco querida

Sakura se sonrojó. Tenía que ser Li... él era tan atractivo... Sonrió bobamente. Pero al instante comenzó a apresurarse. No podía dejarlo esperar...

Pero el mal humor que había tenido toda la mañana había vuelto, al ver sentado en el pórtico de la casa a Shima

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con frialdad, mientras el joven se ponía se pie rápidamente.

-Bue... bueno- tartamudeó nervioso el joven –la señora me invitó a entrar, pero decidí esperarte aquí

Sakura rodó los ojos

-olvídalo...- suspiró molesta -¿qué necesitas?- le preguntó con brusquedad

-Oye, no tienes porqué ser ruda- murmuró el chico con cierto reclamo. Sakura suspiró

-Hice panquecitos por si gustan...- interrumpió la amable cocinera mientras se asomaba hacia fuera, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ambos jóvenes

-Muchas gracias, señora- dijo Shima con una sonrisa, pero Sakura continuó seria

-Y que no te espante su cara- aconsejó la señora con una sonrisa divertida –Sakura se ve enojada todo el tiempo, pero es una gran persona

Sakura se sonrojó por la vergüenza, mientras enviaba miradas matadoras a la cocinera, pero ésta sólo sonreía

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, señora- apoyó Shima –Sakura es una gran persona

Y eso logró sonrojarla más, a tal grado que tuvo que sentarse para evitar que Shima y la señora Shikihawa vieran su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de unos minutos, la señora Shikihawa optó por llevarles chocolate caliente con los panquecitos prometidos. Sakura agradeció internamente, pues esa comida era la primera que probaba en todo el día; además el chocolate le caía muy bien en esa fría tarde sentados en el pórtico

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Shima –Bueno... he venido a disculparme por lo de ayer

Sakura levantó los ojos hacia él, sin dejar de beber de su chocolate

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella con ingenuidad

Y eso lo hizo sonreír. Sakura no podía evitar verse tierna siempre, y tal vez eso era lo que le agradaba tanto de ella

Pero de pronto Sakura pareció recordarlo, y se sonrojó furiosamente, tratando de esconder su rostro tras su taza de chocolate

-Yo... he venido a disculparme- continuó Shima apenado –creo que actué como un completo idiota. No debí haberlo hecho

-No importa- murmuró Sakura tratando de olvidar lo de la noche anterior –Sé que lo hiciste sin pensar, fue un error tuyo

Pero no había sido un error, al menos no para él. Si por él fuera volvería a repetirlo, las veces que fueran necesarias, porque en ningún momento se había arrepentido de su acción

-Aunque creo que debo darte las gracias- continuó Sakura en voz baja –Ayer no me sentía muy bien... tu compañía me ayudo de mucho, Shima

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura, pero aunque mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de Shima, en el de Sakura todo se encontraba normal

-¿Ya no sigues triste?- preguntó él con suavidad, pero Sakura no respondió

¿Triste? Un poco, pero confundida también. Habían tantas cosas en su cabeza que estaba segura que terminaría con una terrible jaqueca

-No importa...

-A mi sí me importa, Sakura- reclamó él con el ceño fruncido, pero lo dijo con tal ímpetu que instantáneamente se sonrojó –quiero decir que...

Diablos. Las palabras comenzaron a atorarse en su garganta, sonando un poco estúpido, aunque de cierta manera encantador. No tenía escapatoria. Los ojos de Sakura le miraban con curiosidad, y eso lograba ponerlo más nervioso.

-To... toma- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras sacaba una hermosa rosa carmín, tomando por sorpresa a la joven

-¿Pa...para mí?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Ningún chico le había regalado antes una flor. La tomó con cuidado, como si fuese a desintegrarse -¿Porqué?

-Realmente estoy avergonzado por lo que hice ayer- "Y por otras cosas más..." pensó

-Ya no te preocupes, es algo que no tiene importancia

-Para mí sí la tiene, Sakura- interrumpió él con seriedad –Ese beso sí significó algo para mí

-Debes estar confundido...- dijo Sakura comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-Tal vez un poco- aceptó el chico sin perder su seriedad –Tú me confundes, Sakura- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no pudo decir nada –Quizá pienses que es demasiado pronto, y que no te conozco mucho, pero con lo poco que te conozco me he dado cuenta que eres grandiosa...

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...- aseguró Sakura sin poder creerlo –es decir, ¿qué puede gustarte de mí?

-Todo me gusta de ti- Sakura se sonrojó –tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, porque eres muy diferente a todas las demás, Sakura

-Créeme, no sabes lo que dices- Sakura se puso de pie, dispuesta a entrar a la casa, pero él alcanzó a detenerla

-No te vayas- le pidió –Sakura... si en este momento te pido que salgas conmigo, ¿qué dirías?

-¿Sa... salir con...tigo? Por supuesto que diría que no. Es demasiado rápido; además tú mismo dijiste que los hombres buscan las cosas fáciles pero con poca duración, yo no soy así; no soy la clase de chicas que te gustan...

-Pero también te dije que aquello por lo que se lucha se valora más...

-¿Tú has luchado por mi?- preguntó desafiante la joven, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!- exclamó Shima –tal vez no contra el mundo entero, pero sí contra mí; porque he tratado de negarme a mí mismo que no siento nada por ti, que es algo pasajero el que me gustes, pero a pesar de que trato de esconderlo siempre tengo tu imagen presente, Sakura, atormentándome y burlándose de mí por querer esconder algo que es más que obvio, por querer esconder que tú me gustas y que estoy aquí contra todo pronóstico, pidiéndote o rogándote que seas mi novia...

Sakura estaba sorprendida. No quería creer las palabras del chico, porque de alguna manera no quería salir lastimada cuando Shima se diera cuenta que tal vez ella no era la mujer que él esperaba

-Tú sabes lo que siento por Shaoran...

-Claro que lo sé, Sakura, y aún contra eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote una oportunidad

-No quiero lastimarte...

-Me lastimarías más si no me aceptas- murmuró él –sólo dame una oportunidad

-¿Y si no soy lo que tú esperas?- preguntó ella con cierto temor

-Entonces serás más de lo que me imagino. Sakura, no puedes esperar a Li toda la vida, tú también mereces ser amada... déjame ser quien te ame...

Sakura permaneció silenciosa. No se esperaba esa declaración, y no sabía qué hacer. Ella se merecía oportunidades también, y era cierto que no siempre iba a esperar a Shaoran. Entonces recordó aquél beso que tanto la hirió. Tal vez Shaoran nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia, y eso le pesaba; y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser importante para alguien, aunque no fuese para Li

-Pero si digo que si... entonces seré una chica fácil...- Shima sonrió enternecido. Sakura era grandiosa, y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir en ese momento. Así que sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza

-Nunca vas a ser fácil para mí- murmuró cerca de su oído, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera. Sakura permaneció rígida ante aquél abrazo, pero después comprendió que tal vez el destino no quería que Shaoran y ella estuvieran juntos; quizá con Shima sería diferente.

Entonces también lo abrazó. Suplicando al cielo el no haberse equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún se preguntaba si no había cometido un error. Trataba de buscar una respuesta en lo más recóndito de su ser que le dijese porqué había aceptado ser novia de Shima. Lo conocía muy poco, ni siquiera sabía de sus gustos, o su color favorito, o su comida preferida. Sabía absolutamente nada de él.

Pero había sonado tan sincero, y también tenía razón: ella se merecía ser feliz, y tal vez Li no podía darle esa felicidad tan deseada.

Suspiró, mientras sentía el aire limpio llenar sus pulmones. Hacía un poco de frío, pero resultaba acogedor. La escuela pronto se presentó frente a ella, con sus alumnos entrando perezosos.

Su corazón comenzó a dolerle. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse a Shaoran, y era algo que no quería.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó la dulce voz de Tomoyo, quien se acercaba a ella corriendo, tan hermosa y fresca como siempre -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sakura extrañada, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

-Es que el viernes...

-No hay ningún problema con eso, Tomoyo- interrumpió Sakura, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema, y Tomoyo lo entendió perfectamente

Se dirigieron al salón de clase, Tomoyo comentando unas cuantas cosas de las que Sakura no puso la más mínima atención; sólo deseaba no encontrárselo; aunque era imposible que no se vieran, pues iban en el mismo salón de clase

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó de repente Tomoyo, mientras la joven de ojos verdes se ponía tensa. ¿Acaso lo había invocado?

Decidió alejarse de ahí, apresurar el paso y hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado a Tomoyo decir su bendito nombre. Pero él la detuvo

-Hola...Sakura- saludó con la voz más suave y bella que ella podía recordar.

"Con él nunca podré ser feliz..." se recordó, y eso le dio fuerzas para encararlo y corresponder a su saludo. Pero todas sus defensas se desmoronaron al ver su sonrisa, maldiciéndose por dentro por ser tan voluble

-Hola...- respondió ella con simpleza

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, mientras sus corazones palpitaban estruendosamente en sus pechos. Él se veía tan diferente, tal vez había despertado de muy buen humor, porque su flamante sonrisa no se borraba de su atractivo rostro. Y su mirada, lograba poner nerviosa a Sakura, esa mirada tan intensa y profunda

-Ya no te vi... en el baile- murmuró Shaoran con cierto pesar –no te despediste de mí...

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que fuera a degradarme mientras tú eras feliz junto a Sho?" gritó en su interior, mientras sentía un enorme coraje, pero él seguía sonriendo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, sintió que unos brazos le aferraban fuertemente por la espalda

-Buenos días, preciosa- murmuraron a su oído, y al instante reconoció la voz de Shima.

Se sintió incómoda frente a Shaoran y Tomoyo, quienes observaban sorprendidos; quiso deshacerse del abrazo, pero Shima le aferró aún más, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Y justo cuando hacía eso, Sakura no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Shaoran, tan sólo para encontrarse con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. Su flamante sonrisa se había borrado por completo, y sus ojos parecían vacíos, sin fondo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo sonriente ante tal escena

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Shima le interrumpió

-Hacemos una pareja estupenda, ¿no lo crees, Daidouji?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-Eso parece- respondió Tomoyo sonriente

Siguieron conversando, ajenos a las miradas silenciosas entre Shaoran y Sakura. Sus ojos no dejaban de atormentarle, como si le estuvieran reclamando algo; y tal vez así era, porque Shaoran no podía explicarse el hecho de que Sakura anduviera con ese tipo; hacia tan poco que se conocían, y ahora resultaba que eran hasta novios.

Él llegó a pensar que Sakura sentía cierto aborrecimiento hacia ese individuo, pensó que lo odiaba tanto como él lo hacía; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Sakura sabía aparentar muy bien. Y eso le dolió terriblemente

Se sentía engañado, aunque no sabía porqué. Tenía ganas de golpear fuertemente el sonriente y feliz rostro de Shima, y gritarle que él no era digno de una chica como Sakura. Sentía tantas ganas de ser él quien abrazara a la chica, como lo había hecho en la fiesta; de arrebatarla de sus brazos y ser él quien besara su mejilla, el que susurrara a su oído...

-Será mejor que entremos, acaba de sonar la campana- anunció Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sakura y Shima se alejaron tomados de la mano, y él sólo pudo ver cuando se alejaban

-¿Celos? – preguntó Tomoyo caminando junto a su amigo. Pero no eran celos, o tal vez sí, pero iba más allá de eso.

-Él ni siquiera le cae bien...- murmuró Shaoran sin dejar de verlos

-Tal vez nos equivocábamos respecto a eso- le defendió Tomoyo

-Sakura no es así, y ni siquiera hacen buena pareja...

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Ella tiene derecho de ser feliz

-Si, pero no con el primer imbécil que se le cruce en el camino- reclamó él con molestia

-Si ella lo escogió fue por algo. Además, no va a esperarse toda la vida a que otro imbécil se decida...- dijo molesta Tomoyo, esperando que su amigo entendiera la indirecta. Pero él sólo siguió observándolos.

No lo aceptaba, porque ahora que se daba cuenta de que la amaba demasiado, pero también se percataba que sus esperanzas estaban perdidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pero todo fue tan rápido, Ojitos! ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-Ya no me preguntes más, Gary...- suplicó Sakura mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casilleros

-Yo tampoco puedo explicármelo...- apoyó Tomoyo pensativa –No tiene nada de malo, Sakura, pero es extraño que de la noche a la mañana hayas decidido salir con Shima

-Además es un imbécil...- afirmó Meiling con una mueca de disgusto

Sakura detuvo su marcha, obligando a los demás a verla

-Por favor. No cuestionen mi decisión. He decidido andar con él porque estoy buscando mi felicidad, ¿no tengo derecho a hacerlo?- preguntó con tristeza

Sus amigos voltearon a verse significativamente

-Claro que tienes derecho a buscar la felicidad, Ojitos- aseguró Gary sintiéndose culpable

-Con cualquier persona- apoyó Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Lo lamentamos Sak-chan, pero si algo te llega a hacer ese imbécil...

-Meiling...¬.¬

-De acuerdo... yo también te doy mi aprobación- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, y al instante los tres abrazaron a Sakura

-Gracias, chicos...

-¿Y qué tal besa?- preguntó Meiling con mirada picaresca

-Mejor no hablemos de eso- ordenó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas

En ese momento, Sakura se detuvo ante el tablero de anuncios

-Un empleo- murmuró mientras tomaba una hoja con una dirección anotada

-¿Piensas trabajar?- preguntó Gary asombrado –pero no tienes tiempo para eso...

-Dejaré las clases de atletismo- anunció la joven –la maestra ya obtuvo su victoria, no creo que se niegue a dejarme ir

-¿Estás segura, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

-¡Claro que si! Además, necesito dinero para irme a Inglaterra- exclamó alegre –esta es mi oportunidad para ahorrar

-¿Qué pasará con mi primo?- la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció

-No creo que le importe mucho...- contestó la joven con tristeza "hoy ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra..."

-¡¡Oye!!- se quejó Gary cuando una chica pasó con rapidez junto a él empujándolo levemente

-¡Lo lamento!- se disculpó la joven sin detenerse

Los cuatro chicos dirigieron su vista hacia donde la chica corría, y pudieron ver a lo lejos a los alumnos del instituto reunidos en torno al campo de fútbol

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó Sakura en voz alta

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos- respondió Gary mientras caminaba hacia allá

Al llegar, pudieron darse cuenta que era tan sólo un partido de fútbol, con jugadores normales y una pelota normal; todo se veía tan normal... a diferencia que parecía ser un partido muy reñido.

Por un lado, el capitán de todos los tiempos, Li Shaoran había vuelto a las andadas, pues con lo del teatro no tenía tiempo de seguir con las prácticas. En el mismo equipo estaba Heian, por primera vez luchando junto con Li, su enemigo del alma; y en el equipo contrario se presentaba Shima, ágil y astuto, dándole problemas a Shaoran

-¡Parece que se lo están tomando demasiado serio!- exclamó Gary observando el partido.

Y así parecía. Shaoran buscaba cualquier oportunidad para enfrentarse a Shima, quien ágil, lograba deshacerse de él, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues Shaoran buscaba atacarlo de cualquier manera

Se veía molesto, o más bien furioso; su ceño fruncido hacia que sus ojos parecieran arrojar pequeñas llamas cobrizas

En un momento, Shima se percató de la presencia de Sakura, y corrió a saludarla, robándole un beso de imprevisto

Sakura se quedó quieta, sin tiempo de responder, pues cuando acordó Shima se alejaba nuevamente, para seguir con el partido.

Sin embargo, un par de ojos castaños lo miraban furioso, con ganas de golpearlo hasta hacer desaparecer esa tonta risa que mostraba a partir de ese beso.

Decidido, se dirigió hacia él mientras dominaba la pelota. Él estaba distraído, viendo a la dulce Sakura, enviándole besos que la hacían sonrojar y sonreír apenada. ¡Esas sonrisas debían ser sólo para él! No para el imbécil de Shima

Y justo cuando lo tenía cerca, con puntería perfecta, envió un potente tiro directo a la cara de Shima, dando justamente en el blanco, y borrando la sonrisa de estúpido que se cargaba

Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que Shima caía al suelo a causa del impacto. Se vanaglorió internamente por su acción, tal vez porque quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Algo demasiado estúpido por cierto

Pero su plan resultó fallido cuando vio a la chica de ojos verdes correr hacia Shima para auxiliarlo. En ese momento deseó arrancarle la cabeza

Con fastidio vio cómo Sakura se arrodillaba junto a él, inspeccionando su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura revisándolo con cuidado, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Shima

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes- respondió él con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba ambas manos –contigo aquí estaré bien...

-Si... claro...- murmuró ella apenada, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Shima, pero en su esquivo se encontró con la imagen de Shaoran, quien le veía fijamente, con su rostro cubierto por una sombra de seriedad

-¿Estás bien?- Shima atrajo su atención, y ella le volteó a ver confundida

-Si, yo... lo lamento

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- se escuchó de repente la voz dulzona de Meikyo, como siempre tan oportuna

Sakura y Shima voltearon hacia donde el sonido provenía, encontrándose con la hermosa chica cerca de Shaoran. Sólo faltaba eso

-¿Estás bien, Shao? ¿no te lastimaron?- sabía que sus preguntas estaban de más, pues todos se habían dado cuenta que Shaoran había iniciado eso

-Estoy bien...- contestó él dispuesto a retirarse del campo de fútbol, pero antes de dar la vuelta para irse, dirigió una última mirada a Sakura, tan profunda y vacía que ella misma sintió frío al percibirla

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura- le llamó cariñosamente Shima, tomándole suavemente del brazo. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Se sentía mal, en verdad; sentía que lo estaba engañando; tal vez llevaban tan sólo un día como novios, pero le estaba costando tanto trabajo adaptarse, ignorar a Shaoran, hacer de cuenta que él no existía, que tan sólo era un chico más en el instituto, tan común y corriente como todos los demás. Pero para su desgracia él seguía resaltando entre todos los demás

Pero eso no evitaba que le doliera la indiferencia que Li mostraba. Él evadía su vista cuando se llegaban a encontrar, se portaba de manera cortante con ella, y también la ignoraba; como si de la noche a la mañana ella hubiera dejado de existir para él; tan irónico, pues para ella, él seguía siéndolo todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera, Shaoran!

Necesitaba estar solo, alejarse de cualquier persona, pues estaba seguro que dejaría caer golpes sobre el primero que se le cruzara... aunque fuese la linda Meikyo

Todo parecía una pesadilla: Sakura y ese idiota juntos... simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿acaso Sakura no lo odiaba? Al menos eso era lo que sabía; y de repente ya eran novios...

No pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, y muy dolido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Meikyo, exasperada de que el chico no le pusiera la más mínima atención, mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a verla. Se veía muy molesto, con sus ojos chispeantes y brillosos de coraje

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó con brusquedad, pero inmediatamente cambió su postura; no tenía porqué desquitarse con la joven, ella no tenía la culpa de nada –Lo lamento, es sólo que...

No pudo continuar. No podía decirle a Meikyo lo que sentía y porqué se sentía así, no cuando apenas hacía dos días ellos se habían besado. No podía lastimarla de esa manera

-Sólo necesito estar solo...- pidió con más tranquilidad mientras su mirada se dulcificaba

-¿Shima te ha hecho algo?- le preguntó Meikyo con preocupación

¿Que si le había hecho algo? No... ¡casi nada! Sólo sentía que le había arrebatado algo muy importante

-Yo... sólo... necesito pensar un poco- se disculpó y continuó caminando, casi corriendo, para que Meikyo no le diese alcance.

Ella lo vio alejarse; cruzó los brazos a modo de berrinche, mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca; pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles, aunque por una parte sí lo eran, pues parecía que el inútil de Shima había hecho bien su trabajo quitando a Sakura del camino; aunque por otro le estaba costando mucho trabajo que Shaoran le pusiese atención. De hecho, él estaba actuando demasiado raro. Parecía que él ni siquiera recordaba que se habían besado hacía tan sólo unas noches

Comenzó a caminar. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo habían pasado las cosas entre ese individuo y "Basura" Kinomoto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que no pasó nada grave. Sólo necesitas reposar un poco, para que no vuelva a sangrar- recomendó la enfermera mientras terminaba de limpiar la nariz de Shima, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Sakura observaba un poco alejada –Los dejaré solos- concluyó la joven mujer mientras miraba significativamente a Sakura, quien al instante se sonrojó

Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, aunque lo que verdaderamente deseaba era evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Shima

Y él le observaba atentamente, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Se veía tan tierna y linda, y visiblemente apenada, con sus ojos verdes en todas partes, menos en él; eso le causó más gracia. Parecía una pequeña niña, con sus manos al frente, sosteniendo su mochila

Llevaba tan poco de conocerla, pero sentía que comenzaba a adorarla

-Sakura...- le llamó suavemente, logrando exaltarla, y obligándola a fijar sus ojos en los de él

-¿Si?- preguntó nerviosa

Shima le extendió la mano, y ella lo miró dudosa. No podía acostumbrarse a eso; no tenía ninguna experiencia, así que no sabía cómo actuar. Después de pensarlo, tomó su mano, y él le atrajo lentamente hasta quedar a menos de medio metro cerca

-Gracias- dijo él mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura. Sakura le miró confundida –por estar aquí, conmigo

Ella sonrió, de la manera en que más lo ponía loco

-¿Aún te duele?- le preguntó ella con preocupación mientras inspeccionaba la nariz

-No mucho... al menos no cuando estás junto a mí...

¿Porqué insistía en avergonzarla? ¿¿Qué parte de no-estaba-acostumbrada no entendía??

Aunque a él le fascinaba verla de esa manera

-Será mejor que me vaya... debo supervisar mi obra...- dijo ella, tratando de deshacerse de su abrazo. Pero él no la dejó. En vez de eso, le presionó con mayor fuerza

-No quiero que te alejes- le suplicó él en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola en el acto, no tanto por haber sentido su respiración sobre su piel, sino por la suavidad con que lo dijo

Después de eso, él se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Sakura sabía lo que se aproximaba, y de cierta manera lo deseaba, pero...

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo, pues cuando acordó, los labios de Shima ya besaban los suyos; fue diferente a su primer beso, este fue más largo y profundo, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, succionando suavemente para terminar en delicadas caricias

Sakura se abandonó a ese beso, dejándose llevar por su boca experta. Se sentía muy bien, aunque a cada momento pensaba en otra persona. Odiaba que eso pasara, deseaba estar al cien por ciento con Shima, y deleitarse como él lo hacía... pero simplemente no podía...

Se separaron, él sintiéndose satisfecho... ella avergonzada

-Debo irme- anunció Sakura después de un momento de silencio, y sin dar oportunidad a más, comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida

Y a él no le quedó más remedio que verla alejarse...

Se recostó en la camilla, y se dedicó a inspeccionar con interés el techo blanco. La enfermera le había dicho que podía irse en cuanto ella le dijera... y aún no pasaba eso

Deseaba seguir a Sakura, estar con ella en todo momento, y besarla en cualquier lugar, en cambio estaba encadenado a la habitación blanca. ¡Qué remedio!

Aún sentía sus labios calientes y palpitantes. Nunca pensó que besar a Sakura Kinomoto significase un gran placer. Y ahora ella era su novia, y podría disponer de ese placer en cuanto él quisiera.

Sonrió. Las cosas eran demasiado recientes como para creerlas. Todo inició con un cruel juego, y ¡ahora él se sentía terriblemente atraído por ella! Ironías de la vida

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la enfermería, y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que su bella flor hubiese regresado con él. Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio el rostro de Meikyo asomarse a la puerta

-Hola, chico lindo- saludó con una sonrisa nada amistosa

Él rodó los ojos con fastidio, y prosiguió con su interesante inspección al techo.

La chica comenzó a acercarse, inspeccionando que no hubiese alguien más en la habitación

-Buen golpe el que te dio Shaoran...- se burló mientras se sentaba en la camilla, a un lado de él

A Shima no le causó nada de gracia su comentario

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó él perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo...- continuó la chica con sarcasmo –Aunque yo también estaría de tu humor, mira que tener que soportar a Kinomoto como novia...

Shima desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable

-¡Qué horror!- prosiguió Meikyo mientras se estremecía -¡Ni siquiera quiero imaginar sus besos! ¡¡¡Debe darte un completo asco!!!

Shima sonrió discretamente... ¿asco? Más bien besarla era como si estuviera en la gloria

-Lamento que te tengas que sacrificar, ¡¡pero es por una buena causa!!- exclamó como una niña pequeña –además, no será por mucho tiempo; cuando logre conquistar a Shaoran puedes deshacerte de ella

Shima frunció el ceño, ¿deshacerse de ella? De cierta manera sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a Meikyo en ese momento, pero sabía que podría ponerse en evidencia, y la chica utilizaría eso en su contra

-No sabes cómo me encantaría ver su cara de sufrimiento cuando me vea con Shaoran...- la mirada de Meikyo se tornó peligrosa y malvada, y sin darse cuenta había logrado preocupar a Shima

Él sabía lo que significaba andar con Sakura. Tal vez al principio sólo quería salvar el pellejo, pero ahora no era por eso; le gustaba mucho, le fascinaba en verdad, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual había decidido andar con ella

Pero sabía que estaba Li, y que Sakura estaba enamorada de él. No podía evitar sentirse molesto cuando ella se entristecía al ver a Shaoran. Pero él lo había decidido así, aún cuando Li estaba de por medio

Y lo peor era que Li parecía sentir algo por Sakura también. Y para muestra, el golpe que le había propinado, y que lo tenía en ese momento en la enfermería. Tal vez por eso Meikyo estaba tan insegura... pero él no iba a permitir que Shaoran le arrebatara a su flor de cerezo. Y tampoco iba a permitir que Meikyo le pusiese una mano encima a Sakura

-Aún así...- su voz peligrosamente seductora atrajo su atención, y al voltear, el rostro de Meikyo estaba a centímetros del de él –Tú y yo podemos seguir divirtiéndonos, como siempre...

Meikyo veía con insistencia los labios del joven, esperando que él tomase la iniciativa y la besase, pero en vez de eso, Shima apartó el rostro, molesto

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica sorprendida

-No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto...- murmuró él sin verla

-¡Si te preocupa la estúpida de Kinomoto no hay ningún problema!- reclamó ella haciendo berrinche, y sin darse cuenta que la mandíbula de Shima estaba fuertemente presionada

No soportaba que Meikyo le llamara estúpida a Sakura

-¿O acaso estás celoso?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida –Porque si es así no tienes de que preocuparte. Li me fascina, más que nada, pero aún así tú y yo...

-¡No se trata de eso!- interrumpió molesto Shima mientras se sentaba en la camilla -¡Simplemente no quiero hacerlo!

-Pero si antes te encantaba, no me salgas ahora que te has convertido en mártir...

-Haz dicho antes- recalcó él poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a irse –pero ahora nada me atrae de ti...

Meikyo se sintió ofendida.

-¿nada te atrae?- le preguntó cerrándole el paso –¡Pero si antes me rogabas para estar contigo! No me digas que prefieres besar a esa basura que a mí...- se burló

-¡¡Deja de llamarle basura!!- exigió él furioso, dejando atónita a Meikyo, y por un momento el silencio reinó en la habitación

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Meikyo, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Shima no respondió –No me digas que...- comenzó a reír -¿acaso esa estúpida te gusta?- preguntó entre risas, pero a Shima no le causaba ninguna gracia

Apartando bruscamente a Meikyo comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero la voz de Meikyo hizo que se detuviera en seco

-¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara de que tú la ibas a violar?- su voz sonaba peligrosa y manipuladora

Shima estaba de espaldas a ella, completamente paralizado

-No lo harías...

-Atrévete a retarme- le dijo altanera Meikyo, completamente seria

Shima no se movió ni un centímetro

-Parece que te tengo a mi merced- se burló Sho mientras se acercaba lentamente a él –y no creo que quieras que ella sepa eso...

Shima estaba furioso. Maldecía el día que la había conocido; y si no hubiese sido mujer, le hubiese propinado tremendo golpe en la nariz

-No se porqué te preocupas, Meikyo- murmuró Shima con cizaña –Creí que Li estaba en tus manos. ¿Acaso te preocupa que una chica como Sakura te lo quite sin más?

-No me amenaces...- advirtió Meikyo

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Meikyo?- cada palabra estaba infectada por terrible veneno que la hacía dudar, y ella trataba de verse imponente, pero por dentro, millones de dudas le carcomían severamente

Y sin otra cosa, se alejó de la enfermería, dejando a Meikyo con el coraje sintiéndolo en la garganta

Por supuesto que Li sería para ella, y seguía dispuesta a todo para que eso pasara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un día tan terrible como ese. Parecía que todo le salía mal, y era por eso mismo que se apresuraba lo más que podía para largarse de una vez por todas a su casa

Debía hacer unas cosas aún en el salón de artes; aún seguía siendo el "esclavo" de Sakura, como habían acordado hace algún tiempo. Al principio todo le había resultado fastidioso, pero con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta que disfrutaba demasiado estar en ese lugar, sobre todo porque estaba ella

Sakura...

Aún no podía creerlo, se negaba a imaginar que su niña estaba con otro idiota; se reprochaba tanto el no haberse dado cuenta antes, había bastado un baile para descubrirlo

Odiaba pensar tanto en ella, odiaba ver que su trabajo se veía entorpecido porque no dejaba de ver su imagen... y odiaba más haber sido tan ciego, y tenerla lejos en ese momento

Suspiró dejándose caer en una silla cercana. Estaba exhausto, sintiendo la cabeza explotarle de tanto pensar. Se masajeó la sien mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando no encontrar su rostro al hacerlo

Y logró dejar su mente en blanco, para su total alivio... pero esa tranquilidad no duró tanto...

-Pensé que ya te habías ido...- maldita sea. Ella otra vez. Tal vez el cielo le enviaba un castigo divino o algo así

Abrió los ojos con rapidez encontrándose con su figura a unos pasos de él. Permanecía quieta, como una bella escultura

-Ya me voy...- balbuceó él dándose cuenta que se había quedado como tonto observándola

Sakura se adentró hacia el salón, tratando de evitar encontrarse con él, dirigiéndose a un extremo opuesto al que estaba él

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, pero aún así, ambos jóvenes estaban conscientes de la presencia del otro

-¿Cómo está Shima?- preguntó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio, sintiéndose masoquista por raspar una herida que estaba completamente abierta

-Bien- respondió Sakura un tanto alejada –su nariz dejó de sangrar...

Silencio

-Nunca imaginé que tú y él llegaran a ser novios...- murmuró Shaoran con una voz terriblemente seria

-Es una buena persona- respondió ella sin sentirse confiada. La voz de Shaoran había sonado demasiado escalofriante...

-Pero parecías odiarle

¿Porqué hacía eso? Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien que le apoyara y que le dijera que había estado bien la decisión que tomó. Pero no esto

-Cambié de opinión- murmuró, sonando poco convincente

Y él no sabía porqué lo hacía, pero es que el simple hecho de imaginarla con alguien más, y peor aún, con Shima, le llenaba de un coraje que no podía controlar. Aún a sabiendas que podía hacerle daño

-¿Tan repentinamente?- reclamó –No quiero imaginar entonces que harás mañana...

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- preguntó Sakura molesta, mientras lo encaraba. Sus ojos se veían furiosos, pero aún así Shaoran se pudo percatar de cierta chispa de tristeza –¡No soy ninguna fácil si es lo que estás tratando de decir!

-¡Es una lástima, porque tipos como Shima sólo buscan eso: chicas fáciles que pueda llevarse a la cama fácilmente!

Sakura lo miró sorprendida

-¿Crees que sólo me quiere para eso?- le preguntó entre dientes -¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente valiosa como para que me quiera de verdad?- Shaoran comenzó a sentirse arrepentido –No necesito esto...- su voz se escuchó como un murmullo, un susurro lleno de dolor que retumbó terrible en los oídos de Shaoran -¡No necesito que me hagas esto!

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de naturaleza, pero ella le dio la espalda antes de que cayeran y Shaoran las viera. Pero antes de retirarse, el sonido de la puerta azotándose llamó su atención

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- gritó una voz conocida, que se dirigía justo a ella con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó mientras se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas

-¡Dime que no es verdad! ¡Dímelo!- Heian le veía preocupado, pero sin darse cuenta del semblante triste de su amiga -¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no odiabas a ese individuo?

-¿Tú también?- preguntó Sakura con la voz cortada, mientras la duda se reflejaba en los ojos azules del chico -¿Alguno de ustedes podría apoyarme un poco?

-¡Él no te conviene!- interrumpió Shaoran con fuerza

-¿Y tú que vas a saber? ¡no te puedes dar cuenta porque te la pasas cegado por Sho!

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen- intentó detenerlos Heian, pero ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de su existencia

-¡Tú ni siquiera lo quieres! ¡Sólo lo haces por el simple hecho de decir que tienes novio!

Un silbido rompió el aire y al instante se escuchó el sonido de una mano golpeando una mejilla

-Si así fuera es algo que no te importa- murmuró Sakura siseante –Tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad, porque no voy a esperar a que el imbécil al que amo se dé cuenta de que existo...

Sus miradas siguieron manteniéndose retadoras, hasta que Sakura cedió a las lágrimas y se alejó del lugar, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran, quien aún mantenía su mano en su mejilla enrojecida

Ahora sí se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Sabía que la estaba dañando, pero aún así no pudo detenerse. Y si ya la sentía lejana a él, ahora sabía que la había perdido completamente. Y lo más extraño era que Tomoyo le había dicho casi lo mismo, aunque las palabras de Sakura le dolían más

-Aún no puedo explicarme cómo puedes ser tan estúpido- volteó a ver a Heian; ni siquiera se había percatado que seguía ahí

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Heian suspiró fastidiado

-Jamás creí que hubiera una persona tan idiota; pero tú superas los límites

Heian se alejó, dejándolo con un enorme cargo de conciencia. ¿Porqué de pronto se sentía la persona más miserable en el planeta? Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía terrible de haber hecho sufrir a Sakura...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porqué quieres trabajar, Sakura?- preguntó amablemente una joven enfermera

Sakura lo meditó por un momento, pero aunque trató, no logró encontrar una respuesta gratificante para ella, pues lo único que llenaba su mente era la discusión que había tenido con Shaoran esa misma tarde

_-¡Tú ni siquiera lo quieres! ¡Sólo lo haces por el simple hecho de decir que tienes novio!_

-¿Sakura?- llamó la joven preocupada -¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida

-Lo lamento, Señorita Akizuki- respondió Sakura arrepentida

-Si gustas podemos continuar la entrevista otro día- ofreció amablemente la enfermera

-Lo lamento. Sólo estoy un poco distraída

-¿Tuviste problemas en tu escuela?

La discusión con Shaoran pasó rápidamente por su mente

-Sólo un poco...

Nakuru suspiró con pesar

-Escucha, Sakura. Realmente me encantaría darte este trabajo, pero creo que si tienes problemas en tu escuela, deberías atenderlos primero...

-¡No por favor!- suplicó Sakura -¡De verdad necesito este empleo!

-Es por tu bien...

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- interrumpió con suavidad un hombre mientras ingresaba a la habitación

-Señor Tsubame- Nakuru se puso de pie inmediatamente, dirigiéndose al caballero –debería estar descansando

-Akizuki, tengo todo el día para descansar- le dijo con una sonrisa, logrando sonrojar a la enfermera -Buenas tardes, señorita- saludó con amabilidad el joven, dirigiéndose a Sakura

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, y realizó una sencilla reverencia. Y al levantar la vista, no pudo evitar recordar a su padre

-Me parece que usted y yo ya nos conocíamos, ¿no es así?- preguntó él –nunca podría olvidar esos ojos tan bellos

Sakura se sonrojó al instante. De repente, estar frente a ese hombre, pudo olvidar todos sus problemas

-Usted es Sakura, ¿verdad?- la chica se sorprendió –La primera vez que la vi estaba llorando... y parece que ha pasado lo mismo

-Estoy bien- aseguró ella sin poder desviar su mirada de la de él. Parecía como si se tratasen de imanes

-Aizuki...

-Por favor, llámeme Nakuru- pidió la joven enfermera con una sonrisa

-Nakuru, ¿esta joven viene por el empleo?- preguntó, mientras la enfermera afirmaba con la cabeza –Entonces está usted contratada

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó la joven mientras abrazaba con fuerza al caballero frente a ella. Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, y en su lugar, realizó varias reverencias torpes

-Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán- prometió ella con una enorme sonrisa

-Ella parece no tener ninguna experiencia, ¿porqué la contrató?- preguntó la enfermera cuando Sakura abandonó el hospital

-No lo sé... pero sé que es la indicada- murmuró mirando por la ventana –además, sé que será una gran compañía para ti

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hablaste con ella?

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el salón de artes, y a pesar de que Shaoran la había estado buscando, Sakura siempre se negaba a verlo. A pesar de que estaban sentados uno atrás del otro, parecía que él no existía para Sakura. Durante los recesos, Shima se encargaba de mantenerla ocupada, y al salir de la escuela, la joven corría a su nuevo empleo.

Li sólo negó con la cabeza. Su ánimo había decaído un poco, sus hermosos ojos cobrizos delataban lo mucho que le pesaba el alejamiento de Sakura

-Los hombres son unos tontos- dijo Gary amanerado –tienen todo frente a ellos para ser felices, pero siempre lo dejan ir... Pero algún día yo encontraré al amor de mi vida y lo atraparé para que no se me escape jamás- exclamó soñador, con estrellitas invadiendo sus ojos

-¿Y si él no se quiere quedar contigo?- preguntó Meiling

-Lo ataré. Quién fuera tú, querida Meiling, tienes a Heiancito sólo para ti- murmuró entristecido, logrando que la joven se sonrojara completamente

-Eres un tonto- le reclamó Meiling completamente abochornada

-Sólo digo la verdad, amigui. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano tú y ese bomboncito quedarían juntos

-¡Ni siquiera estamos juntos!- reclamó Meiling avergonzada

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo caminan por el mismo rumbo, se sientan por los mismos lugares, se desaparecen al mismo tiempo... pero eso no es estar juntos

-Será mejor que guardes silencio- advirtió la joven

Ambos continuaron discutiendo, sin poder darle una solución al pobre castaño; así que fastidiado por las peleas, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse

-Te preocupas demasiado, Shaoran- Tomoyo le dio alcance

-Sólo me preocupa que no me vuelva a hablar- dijo él apesadumbrado

-Sabes que eso no ocurrirá. Sakura te estima muchísimo

-Se nota...- comentó irónico

-Bueno, es entendible cuando tú también provocaste ese enojo- Shaoran bajó la mirada arrepentido

-Es que él no le conviene; Sakura es demasiado para ese tipo

Tomoyo le miró divertida. Se notaba a leguas lo que Shaoran sentía por Sakura, sólo le hacía falta descubrirlo a él mismo

-¿Y quién sí le conviene?- Li no contestó, pero de buena gana hubiese dicho que a él –entiendo que Sakura es alguien muy importante para ti, pero ella ya está demasiado grandecita como para saber lo que quiere

-Lo sé- _"Pero aún no acepto que alguien más la tenga en sus brazos..."_

Tomoyo le miró con ternura contenida

-¿Aún no te das cuenta, verdad?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

-Olvídalo- le dijo –pero si crees que él no es el más adecuado para ella, deberías hacérselo saber

-¿De qué manera? Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella

-Estoy segura de que encontrarás una forma de hacerlo- aseguró Tomoyo dándole ánimos –Y si crees que conoces a alguien más que debería de estar en el lugar de Shima, entonces deberías decírselo. Tal vez Sakura se dé cuenta de eso también

-Ella está enamorada, Tomoyo- murmuró Li cabizbajo –y no es de Shima

Tomoyo suspiró. A pesar de que su amigo era atractivo, popular, inteligente, agradable, amigable, etc., a veces no podía evitar ser demasiado estúpido

-No es tan grave como parece. Te lo aseguro. Y si quieres salvarla de la amenaza de Shima, será mejor que comiences ahora mismo- terminó diciendo mientras señalaba un árbol a lo lejos, donde Shaoran pudo ver cómo ambos se encontraban platicando, al parecer, muy tranquilamente.

Y la visión cambió; se imaginó a él en el lugar de Shima. Se imaginó él el que abrazara a Sakura, el que le llenara de besos, el poseedor de sus pensamientos.

Por todo eso valía la pena luchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un ensayo más por hoy- anunció Sakura mientras apresuraba a todos los integrantes de la obra tomar sus lugares

-¡No pienso actuar a lado tuyo, marica!- murmuró Meikyo entre dientes a Gary, sin que nadie notara lo molesta que estaba

-Lo lamento mucho, perra, pero si quieres eso entonces puedes ir bajando del escenario...

Meikyo presionó aún más los dientes, haciéndolos chirriar tras sus labios

-Me desharé de ti- amenazó la joven dando una última advertencia, pero Gary simplemente mostró su lengua y se alejó con la cabeza en alto, sin advertir la mirada peligrosa que se cernió sobre los ojos miel de la joven

Sakura tomó su posición como orgullosa directora de la obra, Eriol, sentado a su lado, observaba hacia el escenario, pero de reojo vigilaba cada movimiento de Tomoyo, quien fiel a su cámara, grababa cada ensayo realizado, pero conciente de la mirada de su amado príncipe

La obra estaba casi lista, para presentarla en tan solo dos semanas frente a todo el instituto.

Parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas: su nuevo empleo, su obra, su relación con Shima... Shaoran

Con discreción dirigió su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba; parecía distraído, viendo algún punto en el escenario, tal vez observaba a Meikyo. Pero se veía decaído, con la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos

Suspiró. Cómo deseaba acudir junto a él, preguntarle de sus problemas, abrazarlo por verlo tan indefenso, y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-Sakura, no estás poniendo atención...- le susurró Tomoyo cerca del oído, con un tinte de picardía en su mirada

Sakura desvió rápidamente la vista del ambarino y se dedicó a supervisar su obra, pero en su mente no pudo deshacerse del rostro del joven

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al señor Tsubame le fascina tenerte aquí- dijo la enfermera Akizuki con una sincera sonrisa. Ambas se encontraban acomodando el material utilizado en la enfermería

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Sakura

-Pues porque cuando eso ocurre, el señor Tsubame no puede dejar de sonreír todo el día- recordó Nakuru con ternura. Después suspiró

-Parece que usted le tiene mucho cariño- Nakuru asintió -¿Tienen mucho de conocerse?

-Cuando yo entré a esta clínica, él ya estaba aquí- recordó Nakuru –al principio me daba un miedo terrible acercarme a él, porque los enfermeros y enfermeras siempre me decían que era una persona muy violenta. Pero yo no lo veía así. Yo sólo veía a una persona frágil, siempre asomada a la ventana que da a los jardines traseros, como si estuviera esperando a alguien

-¿Y su familia?- preguntó Sakura angustiada

-Nadie lo sabe- respondió la enfermera pensativa –nunca han venido a buscarlo; desconocemos si tiene alguna familia. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre verdadero. Quien lo encontró perdido le bautizó de esa manera

La mirada marrón de Nakuru se perdió en la nada

-Me encantaría poderle ayudar, pero por más que tratamos, nunca ha podido regresar su memoria. Los doctores no le dan muchas esperanzas tampoco. Me da pesar ver su mirada tranquila, pero perdida, y me doy cuenta que debe ser terriblemente difícil para él, porque al mirar atrás, no puede encontrar un pasado para recordar

Aunque a veces hay recuerdos que es mejor olvidar, pensó Sakura mientras rememoraba el día que recibió la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, una herida que, a pesar del paso de los años, todavía continuaba abierta

-Nosotras somos afortunadas de tener a una familia a nuestro lado- dijo Akizuki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Ellos murieron hace tiempo: mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano mayor- respondió Sakura sin emoción

-Lo lamento mucho- murmuró la bella enfermera sintiéndose terriblemente tonta

-Usted debe apreciar mucho al señor Tsubame- Sakura cambió drásticamente el tema –él debe sentirse afortunado

-No digas eso- Nakuru se sonrojó –sólo hago lo que cualquier persona haría

-Tal vez; pero no cualquier persona tendría la misma mirada cariñosa como usted cuando lo atiende

Nakuru carraspeó la garganta nerviosa. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Los doctores dicen que su memoria puede mejorar, o empeorar- continuó ella después de un momento de silencio –Tengo miedo de despertar un día y saber que el señor Tsubame me ha olvidado...

Sakura la miró por un momento y pensó en Shaoran. Había estado molesta con él los días pasados, no quería saber siquiera de su existencia, no sólo por la discusión que tuvieron, sino porque se le estaba haciendo infinitamente difícil tratar de olvidarse de su rostro aún estando con Shima

Pero ahora que Nakuru le decía esto, se daba cuenta de que ella no quería olvidarlo, porque Shaoran era demasiado importante como para simular que él no existía.

-Así que aquí estaban- ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del señor Tsubame detrás de ellas, tanto que incluso un recipiente de vidrio cayó de las manos de Nakuru, rompiéndose al contacto del suelo –¿Estás bien, Nakuru?- preguntó el hombre preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella

-S-si... cl-claro- respondió ella mientras nerviosa recogía los pedazos de vidrio.

Mientras ambos se encargaban de limpiar el desastre causado, Sakura se dedicó a observarlos. También deseaba que el señor Tsubame recuperara su pasado, sobre todo porque ella también le había tomado un cariño especial en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, y porque junto a él se sentía extrañamente segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?

El instituto se veía sombrío; estaba atardeciendo, pero se veía como si la noche estuviera por entrar, pues el cielo se había oscurecido a causa de las nubes que presagiaban una tormenta.

-Paciencia, paciencia. Debemos asegurarnos que nadie esté rondando por aquí

Se escuchó un suspiro fastidioso

-¡Lo que tengas que mostrarme hazlo de una maldita vez!

-¡Qué genio! Deberías casarte...

Otro resoplido

-Sé lo mucho que deseas destruir a Kinomoto y sus estúpidos amigos- se detuvo un momento, sólo para examinar la cara de su acompañante

-Te escucho- le invitó a continuar de manera interesada

-Tengo algo que seguramente lo hará- le entregó un sobre

Sacó el contenido con rapidez desesperada, y comenzó a revisarlo.

-No puede ser...- murmuró absorta, y al instante comenzó a reír satisfecha -¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es bastante bueno para ser verdad!

-Te lo dije- advirtió orgullosa –Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos?

-Ahora mismo- una mirada de maldad se apoderó de sus ojos, y su rostro dejó su ternura fingida. Su voz se transformó en un susurro temible al decir esas simples palabras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apresuraba el paso, pues del cielo comenzaban a caer pequeñas y apenas perceptibles gotas. Desde el día que trataron de abusar de ella, evitaba transitar por el mismo sitio: el camino rodeado de un bosquecillo, pero era inevitable, pues era la única manera de llegar a su casa.

Ese día Shima no había pasado por ella al terminar su trabajo, ella se lo había pedido, porque necesitaba un momento para pensar. Él era tan lindo y tierno con ella, que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todas sus atenciones.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosquecillo. Volteó asustada, tratando de localizar de dónde provenía, pero la falta de luz le impedía identificar cualquier cosa

Nuevamente lo escuchó. Pero esta vez no se detuvo a investigar qué era, así que, aplicando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a correr, como si el diablo le fuera persiguiendo.

-¿Estás bien, querida?- por fin había llegado. Por fin había cruzado la puerta trasera, y por fin estaba al resguardo de la cocina –Vienes muy agitada...

La señora Ishikawa comenzó a abanicar su mano para darle un respiro a Sakura quien respiraba agitadamente

-Tuve que venir corriendo- respondió con la respiración entrecortada –el bosquecillo estaba muy tétrico

-Ya estás a salvo- aseguró la amable cocinera, adivinando los pensamientos de la joven -¿Porqué no vas a darte un baño en lo que te preparo unas galletas?- el timbre de su voz sonó demasiado extraño, como si la invitase a subir a su habitación, y su mirada brillaba maliciosamente

-E-está bien...- murmuró Sakura sin poder descifrar esa mirada, aunque no se detuvo mucho a pensar. Ese baño realmente sonaba tentador

Por fin llegaba el fin de semana, se olvidaría de la escuela por un momento y de todo lo que eso implicaba.

Así que llegó a su habitación, su delicioso refugio y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Cuánto necesitaba esto! Afuera, el cielo comenzaba a rugir; aspiró profundo, extasiándose por el gratificante olor a tierra mojada, y por primera vez en la semana, su mente pudo quedar en blanco

Se giró sobre si misma, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto sobre el escritorio. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso?

Se incorporó mientras seguía viendo una caja de regalo sobre su escritorio. ¿Porqué no se había percatado antes? Se dirigió hacia la caja con una expresión de duda. Eso podría tratarse de una broma pesada de Yukián

Un ruido extraño provino del interior del paquete, y eso la hizo detenerse.

Se rió de sí misma por su cobardía ante una simple caja, así que terminó de acercarse y la abrió con rapidez, y al ver el interior quedó impactada.

Un par de ojitos azules le miraban tímidamente, mientras su cabecita peluda se alzaba temerosa.

Al instante, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimitas, mientras tapaba su boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Frente a ella se encontraba un precioso gatito esponjado gris, con una mancha blanca alrededor del cuello y en sus patitas. Sus enormes ojos azules le miraban brillantes, y su varicita rosa parecía tentar el ambiente.

Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo enterneciéndose ante el pequeño animal.

-¡Hola!- murmuró suavemente -¿Cómo estás?

Le acarició la cabeza y el felino cerró los ojos por inercia.

Buscó en la caja alguna nota o algo así, pero estaba vacía. Tal vez había sido Tomoyo, o Shima.

-Eres un gatito hermoso- continuó susurrando mientras regresaba a su cama y lo dejaba sobre la colcha. Realmente era tierno y gracioso –Debes tener hambre. Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí.

Corrió hacia la cocina, buscando algo de leche, y se encontró con la sonriente cocinera que le miraba sospechosa.

-¿Porqué vienes tan contenta?- le preguntó a Sakura -¿Algo en tu habitación te puso feliz?

Sakura volteó a verla sorprendida

-¿Usted sabe algo, señora Ishikawa?- la regordeta mujer encogió los hombros

-Digamos que... fui cómplice de todo

-Entonces dígame ¿quién dejó ese obsequio en mi alcoba?- suplicó

-Prometí guardar el secreto, linda, lo lamento. Pero créeme, es muy atractivo- su sonrisa fue pícara

Shima era atractivo, tal vez fue él quien lo dejó.

Rápidamente volvió a su habitación, con un plato con leche en una mano y en la otra un plano con pan, y fue realmente un reto abrir la puerta, pues ambas manos las llevaba ocupadas.

-Te he traído un plato con deliciosa...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- una figura alta se encontraba a la mitad de su habitación, mirándole fijamente, y nuevamente recordó lo de días atrás, en el bosquecillo

Con una puntería exacta, lanzó uno de los platos a la cabeza del individuo, logrando derribarlo. Después, con el cuerpo temblando terriblemente, tomó lo primero que encontró: una figura decorativa, y se dirigió amenazante hacia el individuo, lista para golpear donde fuera necesario.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!- suplicó el individuo en el suelo -¡¡Soy yo, Shaoran!!

Sakura alcanzó a detener su mano, dispuesta a golpearlo, comprobando que, efectivamente, era Shaoran el que le miraba asustado

Ambos se quedaron viendo por largo rato; la respiración de Sakura era entrecortada y la de Shaoran contenida. Hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó

-¿¿¿¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí???? ¿No te has dado cuenta que me diste un susto de muerte?- su voz quizá resonó por toda la casa, pero no le importó, tenía que sacar esa presión en el pecho

-Lo-lo lamento- dijo Shaoran arrepentido –No creí que fueses a reaccionar de esa manera

-¿De qué otra manera querías que reaccionara? ¿No sabes los peligros que existen hoy en...? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás sangrando!- el rostro de Sakura cambió a uno de preocupación mientras Shaoran tocaba su frente y sentía el líquido cálido en sus dedos

-Creo que fue el platazo...- dijo divertido

-¡Lo lamento tanto!- se disculpó Sakura sintiéndose pésimo –No fue mi intención, es sólo que...

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Shaoran amablemente mientras dejaba mostrar una hermosa sonrisa que logró descolocar a Sakura –Realmente no debí haber entrado así a tu habitación

Sakura sonrió

-Iré por el botiquín- anunció mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Shaoran a hacer lo mismo –tu recuéstate sobre la cama en lo que vuelvo. Y toma- le lanzó una toalla –presiónala contra la herida

Shaoran le hizo caso, pues de repente se sentía mareado; así que se acostó sobre la cómoda cama, a un lado del gatito que observaba curioso

-Hola minino- saludó mientras le hacía un cariño tras las orejitas puntiagudas

-¿Qué pensabas al entrar así a mi habitación? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Sakura mientras ingresaba a la habitación

-Te quería dar una sorpresa- respondió Shaoran viendo a Sakura sacar lo necesario del botiquín

-¡Vaya que me la diste!- exclamó ella mientras se dirigía a sentarse junto a él

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Shaoran al sentir el escozor el alcohol contra la herida

-Sé valiente- le animó Sakura

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Sakura continuaba limpiando la herida con una suavidad sorprendente. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pues sentía la mirada de Li atenta a ella

-Tienes unos ojos sorprendentes- le dijo -¡Ay!

-Lo siento- murmuró Sakura. Al haberle dicho eso, había presionado de más a causa del nerviosismo

De repente, había olvidado que estaba enojada con Shaoran; toda la frustración de la semana se había ido cuando vio su rostro

Cuánto lo adoraba, de verdad que si

-¿Te gustó el gatito?- Shaoran interrumpió el silencio nuevamente

-¿Disculpa?

-Que si te gustó el gatito

Sakura se detuvo y volteó a buscar al pequeño minino.

-¿Tú...?

-Yo simplemente quería encontrar la manera para hablar contigo- continuó Shaoran –Pero no sabía la manera, hasta que se me ocurrió esto

Sakura lo veía con el ceño levemente fruncido

-No era mi intención herirte el otro día, Sakura- continuó él hablando, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios –Realmente no sé qué me pasó, pero... tal vez estaba celoso

-¿Celoso?- repitió Sakura

-Porque pensé que Shima te alejaría de nuestro lado- _de mi lado..._- y eso fue lo que pasó

Sakura continuó limpiando la herida, con el mismo cuidado

-Nada podría separarme de ustedes- _de ti_. Sus ojos trataron de evitar la mirada de Shaoran, pero si lo hubiese volteado a ver, se habría dado cuenta que sus hermosos ámbares brillaban de una manera especial

-¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?- le preguntó con una mirada casi angelical, o al menos así le pareció a Sakura –No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo

-No puedo. Es tan difícil para estar enojada contigo, simplemente no puedo, porque cada que veo tus ojos y tu sonrisa todo el enojo desaparece completamente; y odio que pase eso, porque siento que me postro ante ti

Shaoran quedó paralizado. No se esperaba una respuesta tan honesta, pero le fascinó, sobre todo la sensación de mariposas revolteando en su estómago

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- volvió a preguntar, provocando una tierna sonrisa a Sakura

-Eres un tonto...- le dijo mientras terminaba de curar su herida, colocando una bandita sobre su frente

Afuera llovía a cántaros, pero era una lluvia acogedora, o al menos así sentían ambos, acostados en la cama de Sakura ambos viendo el techo, evitando sus miradas, y con el gatito durmiendo entre ellos. Sólo la lámpara de noche iluminaba la habitación, creando una atmósfera cálida

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar hasta aquí?- preguntó Sakura curiosa, mirándolo de reojo, admirando los destellos cobrizos que se formaban en los ojos de Shaoran a causa de la lámpara

-Digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda

-La señora Ishikawa...- dijo Sakura con voz obvia

-Ella me aconsejó que esperara en la cornisa de tu ventana, para que tú no me pudieras ver, y yo pudiera sorprenderte

-¡Y vaya que funcionó!

Shaoran rió con suavidad. Sus dedos pronto tocaron la suave cabeza del felino, y comenzó a acariciar detrás de su orejita

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- le preguntó mientras volteaba a verla. Ella giró sobre sí para poder verlo mejor.

-No lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa que logró encandilar a Shaoran -¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Shaoran también se giró. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tan sólo poniendo límites el precioso gatito dormilón

-Bola de pelos estaría bien- respondió él sonriente

-¡Claro que no! Este hermoso gatito no se merece un nombre como ese...- se quejó ella mientras acariciaba también al animal

-Entonces ponle Pelusa- Sakura hizo un gesto de desaprobación –¿Boo?- negación –Chia- nop –Hiari, Yoko, Kenshin, Sun, Kiashi... me rindo...

Sakura rió bajito, y nuevamente Shaoran no pudo despegar su vista de ella. La luz de la lámpara suavizaba las curvas de su rostro, y hacía que sus ojos adoptaran un matiz mágico

-Himeko...- (princesa) murmuró él sin dejar de verla, aunque después se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado. Aunque su preocupación se esfumó cuando vio los ojos brillantes de emoción

-¡Himeko! ¡Perfecto!- exclamó ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo. Como agradecimiento revolvió los cabellos chocolate de Shaoran, aunque él no pudo evitar quejarse -¡Lo lamento!- dijo Sakura con pesar –No recordaba tu...

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó él tocándose la herida

-¿Aún te duele?- Sakura llevó su mano al parche en la frente de Shaoran, quien al instante se tensó completamente

-U-un p-poco- tartamudeó sintiendo el suave tacto de la chica –aunque estoy un poco mareado

-De verdad lo siento mucho. Actué sin pensar, pero de verdad si hubiera sabido que eras tú, nunca hubiera hecho eso

-Tranquila- Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la aprisionó entre la suya –Pronto se pasará el dolor

Sakura sonrió, sintiendo miles de mariposas en su estómago al sentir la mano cálida de Shaoran. Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero ellos parecían no percatarse. Porque en ese momento sólo existían ellos, Himeko y la cálida habitación de Sakura resguardándolos.

De repente ella sintió que la mano de Shaoran se aflojaba, dejando la suya libre, para su mala suerte. Ella se sintió decepcionada, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por seguir en contacto con él, aunque después de eso pudo escuchar la respiración suave y lenta del chico, y al verlo a la cara, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido

Sonrió enternecida. Se veía realmente lindo y tranquilo y tierno y maravilloso y atractivo y... tantas cosas.

Con su mano dibujo las líneas de su rostro, sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz... su boca.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, con los labios temblorosos y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rebotando contra su nariz. Pero era momento de aprovechar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pudo sentir sus labios. Los recorrió con infinito cuidado y suavidad, saboreando cada centímetro. Después, recorrió su linda cara, llenándola de besos añorantes. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de alegría, porque al fin lo tenía cerca; tal vez no como ella deseaba, pero lo tenía, tierno y lindo, sólo para ella.

-Te amo- murmuró frente a frente –Te amo... más de lo que yo quisiera...

El frío estremeció su cuerpo, y fue rápidamente a buscar una manta para cubrirlo y cubrirse. Y justo cuando regresaba a su lado, un nombre susurrado por los labios del castaño le hizo detenerse de inmediato

-Sakura...

Su mirada de naturaleza le observó sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? O era tal vez su imaginación o la tormenta. Y su duda se acrecentó cuando una sonrisa tímida se asomó en los labios de Shaoran

Él había susurrado su nombre, y ahora sonreía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese chico?

No lo sabía; lo único que sabía era que quería estar a su lado, porque haberse alejado le había provocado aún más frío.

Extendió la manta, asegurándose de cubrirlo completamente. Después se acostó junto a él, quedando el gatito en medio de los dos aún.

Su mano buscó la de él, y cuando la encontró, entrelazó sus dedos entre los de él. Tal vez el gatito en medio le recordaba que Shaoran seguía siendo imposible y lejano para ella; pero no importaba en ese momento. Ella lo había besado, y ahora dormiría junto a él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De acuerdo... ahora sí que tardé demasiado, pero he hecho un capítulo muy largo, espero que con eso se pueda compensar un poco

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad que he recibido una respuesta muy agradable por parte de todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia; sólo espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas.

Ya casi son 300 reviews, por favor, ayúdenme a llegar a esa meta, si???

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, porque sus comentarios de verdad que siempre me dan ánimo para continuar escribiendo.

Mucha suerte y felicidad para todos.


	17. El sabor de tus labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día se presentaba tan hermoso, como jamás lo había visto.

Una mañana fresca, algunas nubes en el cielo, pero parecía que todo tenía un brillo especial.

Aspiró el aire limpio hasta sentir sus pulmones rebozando de vida. Por primera vez llevaba bastante tiempo para llegar a la escuela, así que disfrutaba del paseo. Todo parecía ser perfecto, lo era, de hecho. Creía que no podría ser feliz nuevamente, pero estaba completamente equivocada

-Hola pajarito- saludó con una sonrisita –Hola buzón de correo. Hola árbol. Hola Tomoyo... ¡¡Tomoyo!!- se detuvo en seco al ver a su amiga viéndola divertida -¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- preguntó sintiendo el rostro arderle

-Hola Sakura- saludó Tomoyo imitando el tono gracioso que había usado su amiga, mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada avergonzada

-Será mejor apresurarnos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela...- murmuró Sakura comenzando a caminar sin levantar la mirada

Tomoyo le siguió con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tus guardaespaldas?- le preguntó Sakura buscando a las mujeres de traje negro que siempre acompañaban a la amatista

-Sentí ganas de venir caminando, la mañana está hermosa, quería sentirme un poco libre- respondió Tomoyo –Aunque mamá está monitoreándome vía satélite... ¬.¬

-Entiendo... n.nU

-¿Y tú?- interrogó Tomoyo levantando una ceja -¿Porqué estás tan alegre?

Nuevamente Sakura sintió su rostro arder

-¿Algo pasó este fin de semana?- se sentía descubierta y un poco sofocada -¿Con Shima?

-¿Shi... Shima?- repitió tartamudeando mientras caía abruptamente de su nubecilla invisible

No lo recordaba, y ahora que lo hacía se sentía terrible. Apenas llevaban unos días y ella se sentía como la persona más infiel sobre la faz de la tierra...

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que su amiga había quedado silenciosa, aunque se inquietó aún más cuando Sakura se volvió a ella con una cara de preocupación

-Hice algo terrible...- murmuró con los ojos nublados por lágrimas

------------------------

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que hiciste qué???!!!- exclamó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa

-¡No lo grites!- susurró Sakura alarmada mientras Tomoyo se tapaba rápidamente la boca con sus blancas manos

-¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!- continuó Tomoyo ahogando el sonido de su voz y ajena al sonrojo de Sakura -¿¿Y después?? ¿¿Qué pasó después??- le apresuró Tomoyo

-Pues nada...

-¡Nada! Estás completamente loca si esperas que crea eso- sentenció la amatista -¡Por favor! ¡Dime!- suplicó

-¡¡En verdad!!... Bueno, aunque al día siguiente...- un nuevo sonrojo cubrió su rostro

-¿¿Al día siguiente qué??- volvió a apresurar Tomoyo

-¡Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos abrazados, y fue genial porque podía sentir su respiración muy cerquita de mis oídos y sus brazos eran tan cálidos, y su corazón tan perfecto, y sus ojos tan cerca de mí que...! Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo...de nuevo- suspiró, por fin había dejado salir eso que la había mortificado todo el fin de semana.

Tomoyo permanecía sorprendida, con las manos aún tapando su boca

-¿Y luego?- le apresuró Tomoyo

-¿Luego? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi tía llegó a tocar con fuerza a mi puerta y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contemplarlo más, porque tuvo que salir corriendo por la ventana de mi cuarto, apenas tuvimos tiempo para decirnos adiós...Eso fue lo que pasó...

Quedaron en silencio. La hora de entrar a la escuela se estaba acercando, pero el ambiente se sentía perfectamente acogedor, sentadas en aquella banca. La gente comenzaba a transitar por las calles

-¿Qué sentiste al besarlo?

Sakura volteó a verla, y de haber sido hombre, Tomoyo se habría enamorado instantáneamente de la bella sonrisa que Sakura le regaló

-Nunca me había sentido tan feliz...- respondió con simpleza, aunque su preocupación volvió –aunque... Shima. No soy la novia ideal, él se merece algo mejor

-¡Por supuesto que no, Sakura! ¡Tú eres fabulosa! ¡Maravillosa! Y Shima sabía lo que sientes por Shaoran, y él aceptó todo esto... Y tú simplemente no pudiste controlar tus impulsos. Aunque te habría matado si no lo hubieras hecho- Sakura sonrió apenada –Ánimo, Sakura. El mismo tiempo te ayudará a decidir las cosas

La ojiverde asintió, un poco más animada.

-Faltan 5 minutos- dijo Tomoyo mientras veía su reloj –será mejor irnos

Ambas comenzaron a caminar

-¿Y tú cómo vas con Eriol?- y esta vez Tomoyo fue la que se sonrojó

-No podría pedir más- respondió con simpleza, mientras su mirada se tornaba profunda y suave –él es todo lo que he estado soñando. Él es... todo

-Todo...- repitió sarcástica Sakura –vienes inspirada Tomoyo- la joven sonrió –Me da gusto que sean felices. ¿Lo sabe tu mamá?

-No- respondió luego de un breve silencio –no se cómo reaccionaría. Soy su única hija, y cualquier hombre que se me acerca ella se encarga que las guardaespaldas lo alejen... no quiero que pase esto con Eriol, así que iré dándole la noticia lentamente

Ambas sonrieron.

La escuela pronto se presentó ante ellas, con todos los alumnos perezosos arrastrando los pies al entrar. Era extraño, porque parecía que ellas eran las únicas que tenían ganas de llegar a la escuela.

Como siempre, todas las miradas se dirigían a Tomoyo, ante la belleza y elegancia que mostraba en toda su persona. Aunque esta vez era diferentes

Muy pronto la amatista comenzó a sentirse incómoda y asechada

-Es mi imaginación, o parece que todos me observan- murmuró a Sakura, quien también se había percatado

-No es tu imaginación- respondió Sakura observando también

De repente, unas chicas se acercaron a ella

-¡Mírala!- se pararon frente a Tomoyo mientras le veían de arriba hacia abajo -¡Eres cero nice!

-¡Pura pantalla, Tom!- escupió otra de ellas

-¡¡Yo siempre dudé que eras amigui!!- dijo otra más mientras las tres le acusaban con la mirada

-¿Qué les pasa, trío de víboras? ¡¡Vayan a escupir su veneno a otra parte!!- defendió Sakura poniéndose frente a Tomoyo

Las tres chicas también barrieron a Sakura con la mirada, para después alejarse con las cabezas en alto

-¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?- preguntó la tímida voz de Tomoyo detrás de ella. Sakura dirigió su mirada a ella. Su rostro se veía acongojado, parecía como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil e indefensa

Pero antes de que Sakura respondiera, Tomoyo y Gary se acercaron a ellas corriendo

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó Meiling preocupada. Gary la abrazó

-Es terrible, Tomy- murmuró el joven sin dejarla de abrazar

-¿Qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar Tomoyo aún más agobiada

Gary y Meiling quedaron en silencio

-¿Quieren hablar de una buena vez?- suplicó Sakura impaciente

-Yukian lo hizo de nuevo- fue lo único que pudo decir Meiling, mientras le alargaba un pedazo de papel

Tomoyo lo leyó con tranquilidad, aunque su rostro se tornó aún más pálido de lo que era

-¡No puede ser!- susurró la ojiverde leyendo junto a Tomoyo -¡Esa maldita...!

-Espera Sakura- Tomoyo la detuvo. Los estudiantes alrededor seguían viéndola –no vale la pena

Sus tres amigos voltearon preocupados. Tomoyo permanecía silenciosa, sólo viendo el papel en sus manos, pero con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas

"_Eriol..."_ pensó mientras comenzaba a correr arrojando el diario escolar, que en esta semana tenía como portada una fotografía de ambos en la fiesta de disfraces, y debajo sus nombres escritos con una fantasiosa y estúpida descripción

Pero Yukián le cerró el paso

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Tomoyo se detuvo, obligándose a mostrar una actitud serena -¿Vas a buscar a tu amado?

Tomoyo sonrió, linda y tierna

-¿Insistes en poner esa tonta cara de niña buena?- Yukián perdía los estribos. Los alumnos se reunieron en torno a ellas -¿No te das cuenta que todos sabemos de tus oscuras intenciones?

-¿Oscuras intenciones?- repitió Tomoyo seria –Hablas como si hubiera asesinado a alguien

-Por lo menos asesinaste tu dignidad...- se burló Yukián con mirada rencorosa –La dulce Tomoyo, amable y cariñosa con todos, pero con una doble personalidad

Comenzó a rodearla, mientras hablaba con voz suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan. Tomoyo trataba de mantener la serenidad

-¡Con razón tus notas siempre son excelentes! Quién sabe con cuántos maestros debiste haberte acostado para conseguir tu beca

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe seco, y una exclamación de sorpresa de los estudiantes al ver a Meiling golpear la mejilla de Yukián

-¿Porqué lo hiciste estúpida?- escupió Yukián furiosa

-¡No tienes derecho a hacerle esto a Tomoyo!- reclamó Meiling en el mismo tono, pero una mano le detuvo

-Es pérdida de tiempo, Meiling- la dulce voz de Tomoyo puso alto, sonrió con tristeza –tú jamás lo entenderías Yukián... si tan sólo supieras lo que es el amor... pero quizá no lo comprendas porque tal vez nadie te ha amado

Yukián no supo responder, sólo pudo ver cómo Tomoyo se alejaba, mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a disiparse rumbo a sus salones de clase murmurando entre ellos

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente al escuchar esa voz cerca de su oído

-Sha-Shaoran...- murmuró avergonzada volteando a verlo, mientras recordaba el fascinante fin de semana, aunque su felicidad momentánea se alejaba al recordar a su amiga –es Tomoyo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo, porque aquél siempre había sido su refugio. Además, entre ambos tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte, comunicándose incluso sin palabras.

El camino se le hacía largo, mientras la desesperación hacía presa de ella, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas que trataba de contener

-Señorita Daidouji- escuchó que le llamaban, y al instante se detuvo

-¿Si?- preguntó con amabilidad, aunque la mujer le miraba con desprecio

-El rector le busca. Quiere que se presente inmediatamente en su oficina- le informó, aunque Tomoyo se mostró dudosa

-En un momento iré- prometió Tomoyo mientras disponía a alejarse nuevamente, pero la mujer le detuvo nuevamente

-Debe ser ahora- determinó forzándola a seguirla

La joven tuvo que abandonar sus ganas de verlo. Daidouji se limpió los ojos, y se prometió ser fuerte. Temía lo que venía, pero más temía por Eriol, porque él no se merecía nada de esto

-Tome asiento, señorita Daidouji- habían llegado demasiado rápido a la oficina del rector, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello

El rector miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda. Podía sentir el ambiente tenso en la habitación, y a decir verdad, ella se sentía como el peor criminal. Aunque no se arrepentía de su delito

-La chica más brillante de nuestra escuela, nuestro orgullo en el canto, nuestra representante más digna...- el rector comenzó a hablar, mientras volteaba lentamente a verla -¿En qué le hemos fallado para que nos haya hecho esto?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera un modelo a seguir- se defendió Tomoyo sintiéndose juzgada

-¡Pero siempre lo pareció! Excelente en sus notas, en el canto, incluso en el comité escolar, aunque no perteneciera a él directamente. ¿Porqué tuvo que ocurrir esto? ¿Y con un profesor?

-Usted no lo entiende- trató de defenderse Tomoyo

-Lo entiendo perfectamente- interrumpió el rector –He tenido casos similares a este, de chicos y chicas que han andado con sus profesores, pero ninguno fue tan... mecionado en la escuela. ¡Incluso se publicó en el diario escolar! ¡Esto es demasiado comprometedor! ¿lo sabe?

No se sentía mal, mucho menos arrepentida, simplemente furiosa

El rector respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse un poco. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla mientras acariciaba su sien

-No se qué podemos hacer- murmuró con los ojos cerrados –Sobre el profesor ha quedado todo resuelto, pero sobre usted

_Eriol..._

-¿Qué... qué pasa con él?- preguntó Tomoyo temerosa, mientras el rector le miraba curioso

-¿Tanto le importa?- Tomoyo no respondió, pero no cedió ante su mirada –Ha sido despedido, ¿Qué más? Tuvo suerte de que no le enviáramos con alguna autoridad... un hombre mayor saliendo con un menor de edad...

_Despedido..._ pensó Tomoyo entristecida _Ni siquiera ha cumplido 24..._

-Puede hacer lo mismo conmigo- le retó Tomoyo

-No, no será necesario- aseguró el rector –no quiero molestar a la señora Daidouji con algo tan insignificante. Con el despido de Hiragizawa es más que suficiente. Además, quedan escasas tres semanas de clase, todo este asunto se olvidará

-¿Se olvidará?- la voz quebradiza de Tomoyo atrajo la atención del rector –habla como si fuera algo de menor importancia

-Lo es...

-¿Piensa que esto es un simple capricho de adolescente?- las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas -¿Qué saldré de aquí y hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Usted no comprende!

-¡Lo único que no comprendo es cómo usted, una joven conocedora de nuestras normas, ha cometido semejante estupidez!

-¡No se atreva a decir que es una estupidez!- Tomoyo alzó la voz en el mismo tono que el rector

-¡No me grite, señorita Daidouji!- ordenó el rector amenazante -¡Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí! No me importa la relación que tuvo con ese profesor porque es un asunto concluido- Tomoyo sintió su corazón estrujarse violentamente –Él ha sido despedido, y usted no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Hubiera pensado mejor las cosas...

-Si lo hubiera pensado mejor no habría tardado tanto en enamorarme de él- aseguró Tomoyo con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie –Muchas gracias, director Okawa, pero yo también me alejaré de su escuela

Y diciendo esto, hizo una elegante reverencia y salió del lugar

Lágrimas brotaron nuevamente mientras corría hacia el salón de artes

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba mientras sentía desfallecer. Sus manos estaban heladas, y sentía el pecho dolerle por los fuertes latidos de su corazón -¡Por favor, que esté ahí!

Cuando llegó, abrió precipitadamente la puerta, con tal fuerza que rebotó en la pared.

-¡Eriol!- le llamó e inquieta comenzó a recorrer su violácea mirada por el lugar, esperando encontrar al joven maestro de pie, leyendo algún libreto, alguna obra.

Pero lo único que había era la inmensidad de la sala y un único escritorio vacío

-No puede ser...- murmuró Tomoyo incapaz de moverse, sintiendo todo ese silencio sobrecogedor estremeciendo su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma

Lentamente se dirigió al escritorio, que parecía estar iluminado por alguna luz exterior, haciéndolo resaltar en la habitación

"Él siempre estaba aquí, leyendo tan concentrado con su cabello sobre sus ojos, y sus gafas en la punta de su nariz..." recordó Tomoyo con una sonrisa "y cuando yo entraba siempre sonreía"

Aspiró el suave aroma de la colonia que Eriol usaba y que aún perduraba en el lugar

Tal vez la estaría esperando fuera de la escuela, para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y tenía esa esperanza insistente en su corazón, hasta que vio un sobre blanco en el escritorio con su nombre escrito en él.

Lo miró con recelo.

"Su letra es preciosa" pensó enternecida. Con mano temblorosa tomó el papel y lo abrió lentamente.

_Mi hermosa Tomoyo_

_Lo único que yo anhelaba era verte feliz y sentirme orgulloso por ser el causante de tus hermosas sonrisas._

_No era mi intención dañarte de esa manera._

_Viviré para recordarte, y sólo para amarte, porque has sido lo mejor de mi vida_

_Podrás odiarme por mi cobardía, por provocar tanto dolor en tu corazón, incluso por amarte con tanto fervor. Pero mi querida Tomoyo, me odio aún más por tener que alejarme de tu lado._

_Volveré. Y si tu corazón está sin dueño, entonces lo reconquistaré. Pero si alguien ocupa mi lugar, lucharé bajo cualquier condición para recuperar tu amor._

_Ahora mi niña me despido con pesar, porque me duele el alma dejar a la mujer que más amo en la vida. No es para siempre, no viviría así._

_Sólo espérame. ¿Confías en mí? Volveré junto a ti_

_Eriol_

Tomoyo presionó la carta contra su pecho y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, derrotada. No podía ser. Quería creer que era un sueño terrible, y ansiaba con ganas despertar.

El llanto de la joven rompía el silencio del salón de artes, mientras ella, al igual que el escritorio, era iluminada por aquella luz proveniente de algún lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo estará Tomoyo?- se preguntó en voz alta Gary mientras llevaba delicadamente una de sus croquetas a su boca

Meiling y Sakura voltearon a verle preocupadas

-Yukián lo hizo otra vez... ¿Porqué siempre tienen que estar fastidiando a los demás para ser feliz?- la voz de Meiling sonaba furiosa

Sakura suspiró mientras veía distraída su almuerzo. No había tenido noticia de Tomoyo desde que había salido corriendo en la mañana, y a decir verdad ella también estaba muy preocupada por su amiga

-Ella no se lo merece- murmuró entristecida –Tomoyo es la persona más amable en esta escuela, y Eriol también es un buen chico, aunque no quiera aceptarlo

-Tienes razón- su voz suave y tranquila le hizo estremecerse. Después de eso, conteniendo el aliento, lo vio sentarse junto a ella y tomar una de sus bolas de arroz para llevársela a la boca

-¿Han sabido algo?- preguntó Heian que había llegado junto a Shaoran, pero a diferencia de él, se había sentado junto a Meiling

-No. Hiragizawa tampoco está- respondió la joven de cabello negro

Los cinco suspiraron en silencio

-No puedo creer que haya alguien que quiera fastidiarle la vida a Tomoyo, ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?- preguntó pensativo Shaoran

-¿Pues quién más pudo hacerlo?- dijo Meiling molesta -¡Obviamente Yukián y Sho!

-¿Meikyo?- repitió Shaoran sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Esas dos se la pasan fastidiándonos la vida!

-¡Meikyo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo tan terrible como eso!- le defendió Li mientras se ponía de pie, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza de Sakura

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?-Meiling también se puso de pie encarándolo -¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez que esa tonta te está engañando con su cara de niña linda! ¡Deja ya de protegerla!- gritó furiosa

Un duelo de miradas silenciosas se dio a continuación, y ninguno quería dar tregua. Los presentes sólo escuchaban, un tanto alarmados por la pelea entre ambos primos.

-Escucha Shaoran- Meiling se dio por vencida –No te digo esto por molestarte, es solo que...

-¿Qué?- pero él seguía enojado –Tú lo único que quieres es alejarme de ella, ¿no?

-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó Meiling

-¡Pues lo lamento, porque nada me alejará de ella!- el corazón de Sakura dio un nuevo vuelco -¡Y escuchen bien, todos ustedes, Meikyo jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Tomoyo, así que dejen de pensar que ella es culpable!

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se alejó furioso

-¡Eres un estúpido ciego, idiota y miserable!- gritó Meiling mientras se alejaba -¡¡¡Ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta que le estás haciendo daño a Sakura!!!

-¡Meiling!- reprendió Gary, pero la joven se daba cuenta tarde de su error: había hablado de más

Pero sus palabras habían surtido efecto. Shaoran se detuvo en seco, pero apenas volteó a donde sus amigos estaban, encontrándose con una cabizbaja Sakura

Aunque sabía que Meiling haría cualquier cosa por hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que no le tomó mucha importancia y continuó alejándose

-¿Porqué dijiste eso?- preguntó Sakura con suavidad

Meiling tomó asiento nuevamente

-Lo lamento tanto Sakura- se disculpó avergonzada y arrepentida –No sabía lo que decía. Pero es que mi primo es demasiado imbécil a veces

-Él está enamorado de Meikyo- murmuró Sakura con voz apagada –Es obvio que la esté defendiendo tanto

-Entonces habrá que mostrarle que Meikyo no es como él cree- intervino Gary, optimista como siempre –Tú no te preocupes Ojitos, verás que muy pronto ese bomboncito será tuyo y tú podrás besar sus apetitosos labios...

-¡Diag! ¡No hagas eso!- reclamó Heian que seguía ahí –De cierta manera eso suena... asqueroso...

-Bueno...- susurró Sakura avergonzada –Ya... lo he hecho...

Los tres voltearon sorprendido, e incluso Heian se atragantó con lo que comía

-¿Qué?- preguntó su amigo sorprendido, casi escupiendo la comida que estaba masticando -¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo...- las mejillas de Sakura estaban encendidas y por algún motivo no podía levantar la vista de su almuerzo –Esto...

Pero justo en ese momento sonaba la campana que anunciaba el regreso a clase

-Volvamos a clase- se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a alejarse rumbo al salón

-¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché?- preguntó Meiling incrédula

-Yo creo que si...- respondió Heian en el mismo tono

-¡¡¡Kawaii!!!- exclamó Gary soñador –Ojitos-chan y Bomboncito-kun... precioso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volteó a su derecha. Su amiga aún no regresaba de donde quiera que estuviera

_Tomoyo, ¿qué está pasando?_ Se preguntó preocupada

En ese momento sintió el peso de una mirada tras de ella, y con discreción volteó hacia el lugar de Shaoran. Él le miraba fijamente, con profundidad, preocupado y ¿arrepentido? La joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era eso? Aún cuando ella le sorprendía viéndola él no quitaba su mirada oscura

-¿E...estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa

Pero Shaoran sólo frunció el ceño, haciendo su mirada más acongojada

-Kinomoto- le interrumpió la maestra –continúa leyendo

Sakura se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volvió a su posición, tomando el libro para comenzar con la orden, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le impidió hacerlo

Se creó un silencio estremecedor, y todos los alumnos dirigieron sus vistas hacia la puerta

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba en el umbral, con la cabeza en alto y la misma figura elegante que siempre le caracterizaba

-¿Me permite pasar?- preguntó con voz firme a la maestra, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza

Los alumnos le seguían con la mirada, hasta que Tomoyo tomó asiento

Sakura se acercó a ella, dispuesta a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero antes de cualquier cosa, la maestra le ordenó que continuase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases dieron término. Aquél día pronosticaba ser hermoso, pero se había equivocado terriblemente.

Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas. Metió todo con rapidez y torpeza a su mochila, pero ante su desesperación por alejarse, no conseguía meter nada.

De repente, unas cálidas manos tomaron las de ella, obligándola a mirar los ojos verdes que le observaban con preocupación

-Yo te ayudaré- indicó Sakura con una sonrisa amable, y comenzó a guardar las cosas de su amiga, quien secaba sus lágrimas

Sólo quedaban ellas dos en el salón. Todos se habían ido ya, y por fin las burlas y miradas reprochadoras habían cesado. Pero si Eriol estuviera con ella, todo eso no importaría para nada.

-Ya está- Sakura extendió la mochila a su amiga, sin borrar su amable sonrisa

-Gracias- murmuró ella mientras se la colgaba al hombro –Ya me voy

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó su amiga

-No... vendrán los guardaespaldas por mí- aseguró ella

-Está bien...

-Muchas gracias Sakura- murmuró Tomoyo al final, y trató de regalarle una sonrisa, pero se sentía tan terriblemente triste que ni siquiera podía fingir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tu novia se fue sin esperarte?- se burló Meikyo tras Shima –¡Qué buena chica te conseguiste!

-Eso no te importa- aclaró él mientras se disponía a alejarse

-Es una lástima, porque ella parece que sigue muy enamorada de Shaoran- Shima se detuvo –Aunque cuando se entere de que tú...

-¡Ya déjame tranquilo!- exigió él -¡Tú preocúpate de enamorar a ese estúpido, yo me ocuparé de tener a Sakura para mí! ¡Sólo aléjate! ¡Me tienes arto!

Meikyo quedó sorprendida

-Y crees que ella se enamorará de ti... Qué ingenuo eres- se burló Meikyo –En fin, yo sólo venía a saludar

-Li tampoco se ha enamorado de ti...

Meikyo se detuvo en seco

-Estás tan ocupada tratando de hacerle daño a ella y sus amigos que no te has dado cuenta que Li está enamorado de Sakura

Meikyo volteó a verle, con la mirada oscurecida

-Shaoran no está enamorado de ella- aseguró con voz amenazante –Él está enamorado de mí

-Es lo que quisieras creer- sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso

-Él me ama!- gritó, tratando de convencerse a ella misma -¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!

Furiosa dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

Shima frunció el ceño mientras la veía alejarse. Hacía unos segundos se había visto muy... extraña, demasiado obsesionada y un tanto perturbada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy en casa...- anunció Tomoyo sin ánimo mientras se dirigía a las enormes escaleras de su residencia

Su madre se asomó por la sala principal

-¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?- le preguntó Sonomi, pero el nudo en la garganta de Tomoyo le impidió hablar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin detenerse

Su madre le vio alejarse, frunciendo el ceño.

……………………….

Por fin su habitación; su amplia, linda, acogedora y lila habitación. Al fin se sentía algo protegida, al fin sola.

Arrojó su mochila al suelo, algo que nunca había hecho, y se dirigió a la enorme cama de edredón blanco, sin quitarse el uniforme

El corazón continuaba doliéndole. Era como si te quitaran una parte de tu vida y ésta se fuera sin dejar rastro alguno más que algunas palabras. Incluso peor

Porque se sentía culpable

_Si tan sólo no me hubiera enamorado de él..._ pensó, pero le fue imposible _Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo_ y recordó las veces que trató de retenerse _Y por mi culpa él perdió su trabajo... y también lo perdí a él_

Se acurrucó aún más, casi en posición fetal sobre su cama, tratando de darse algo de consuelo. La luz mortecina entraba por el ventanal frente a ella, llenando de un poco de luz su pálido rostro. Tenía su celular con ella, abrazando la esperanza de que en algún momento sonara, con algún mensaje de él... porque ella no se atrevía a llamarle, se sentía terrible por haberle hecho perder su empleo y tal vez su vida.

¿y si no lo volvía a ver? ¿y si él nunca la perdonaba? Su corazón volvió a doler, y el nudo en su garganta casi le impedía respirar

Abrió su celular, dispuesta a hablarle, pero la imagen que apareció en la pantalla le hizo dudar. Su Eriol, su niño, su amor... una maravillosa sonrisa era lo que él mostraba y sus ojos brillantes sólo para ella. Se notaba feliz

_Pero quizá ahora está muy enojado..._ pensó mientras cerraba el celular nuevamente _Lo siento tanto Eriol..._

Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y ella se apresuró a limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas

-¿Tomoyo?- su madre asomó a la puerta –Te he traído unas galletas y té

-Gracias...- susurró la joven de espaldas a su madre, aún acostada –Pero no tengo hambre

-Son galletas de miel, tus favoritas- le animó su madre con una sonrisa, entrando a la habitación.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Lo supo desde que vio entrar a su hija a la residencia sin pizca de su hermosa sonrisa, lo supo al ver que ella no bajaba de su alcoba después de cambiarse, lo supo al ver la mochila de la joven arrojada descuidadamente, y al verla acostada, aún con el uniforme puesto

Colocó la fina bandeja sobre una mesita, y se acercó a su hija

-¿Qué ocurre, Tomoyo?- le preguntó con suavidad y preocupación, que Tomoyo no pudo evitar detener sus lágrimas

Sonomi se recostó en la cama, y le abrazó por la espalda con calidez. Y entonces Tomoyo no pudo resistirlo. Sólo necesitaba eso, un abrazo protector para echarse a llorar desconsolada

Su corazón de madre se estrujaba ante el triste sollozo de su hija, y por su dolor también derramaba lágrimas. El frágil cuerpo de Tomoyo temblaba bajo sus brazos, y ella trataba de abrazarla con más fuerza, como si quisiera pasar su dolor a su propio corazón

-Todo está bien, corazón- le murmuraba con la voz quebrada –Llora todo lo que desees, cariño mío, mamá está aquí

Acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza, dando besos sobre su cabello, con su corazón lleno de angustia e ira, dispuesta a estrangular a quien le hubiese hecho daño a su hija

…………………

Por fin había cesado su llanto, se había convertido en un susurro apenas perceptible y había desaparecido cuando Tomoyo se quedó dormida en brazos de su madre

La noche había caído, y en la penumbra de la habitación, Tomoyo rompió el silencio

-¿Mamá?- preguntó con suavidad

Sonomi se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió a su llamado

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- volvió a interrogar la joven

-Por supuesto que sí, corazón

Y comenzó a relatar todo, desde que llegó a la escuela hasta que las guardaespaldas le llevaban a casa. Sonomi escuchaba con infinita preocupación, sintiéndose molesta con el rector y todos los alumnos de la escuela de Tomoyo, pero también con su hija, por enamorarse de un profesor

No dudaba que lo estuviera, pues hablaba de él con tanta emoción que incluso le arrancaba sonrisas. Su niña estaba creciendo, demasiado rápido para su gusto, y no podía evitarlo. Lo mismo le había pasado a su prima Nadeshiko con el profesor Kinomoto, y aunque ella había tratado de impedirlo, nunca pudo contra el amor de ambos

Ahora era con Tomoyo, y tampoco lo impediría

-No volveré a la escuela- la voz determinada de su hija le sacó de sus pensamientos –no quiero llegar y darme cuenta que Eriol no está, y que todos siguen señalándome y humillándome... fue terrible mamá

-Lo sé, corazón- Sonomi le abrazó con más fuerza

-Me gustaría que conocieras a Eriol- Sonomi trató de retener un suspiro molesto –él es todo lo que cualquier persona puede desear, amable, caballeroso, divertido, serio, enigmático y muy atractivo... es inglés

-¿Inglés?- repitió Sonomi –eso suena interesante

Tomoyo rió bajito

-Sé que tal vez tienes un mal concepto de él, pero él te agradaría demasiado... aunque no sé en donde está- la voz de Tomoyo se apagó un poco

-Yo sé que lo encontrarás, Tomoyo- aseguró Sonomi

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sé si está aún en Tomoeda- dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida

-Mi vida, ¿acaso olvidas que tu madre tiene su propio satélite localizador?- preguntó Sonomi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –no te preocupes, lo encontraremos con facilidad

Tomoyo sonrió más animada; su madre nunca podía dejar de lado su toque presuntuoso

-Gracias, mamá- susurró la joven abrazando las manos de su madre, para después quedarse profundamente dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Sakura!!- el llamado de su amiga le hizo detenerse

-¿Qué pasa, Meiling?- preguntó la joven de mirada esmeralda mientras volteaba a verla

Meiling se acercó junto con su primo y Gary

-¿Irás a visitar a Tomoyo?- interrogó nuevamente la morena –Si es así, ¿podemos acompañarte?

Sakura les vio por un momento, deteniéndose un poco en la mirada ambarina de Shaoran, quien le miraba sonriente

-Lo lamento- respondió Sakura con la cabeza gacha –pero tengo que ir a trabajar...

-Está bien, corazón- le animó Gary mientras le abrazaba, logrando que el estómago de cierto castaño se contrajera ante ese acto -¡Mucha suerte, Ojitos-chan! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Demuéstrales a todos que eres digna amiga de Gary!

-n.nU Claro... Entonces ya me voy

Pero nuevamente alguien le llamó, y esta vez, la cabeza de Shaoran estuvo a punto de explotar al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz

-¿te vas sin despedirte?- preguntó Shima fingiendo estar ofendido mientras le abrazaba por la cintura

-Eh... yo...- el nerviosismo le impedía hablar, sobre todo porque se encontraba frente a sus amigos –se... se me hace tarde para mi trabajo

-Te acompañaré- sugirió terminante el joven mientras le robaba un beso

-Uy... ¡la cosa está que arde!- exclamó Gary mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra señalaba a Shaoran, que miraba con los ojos amenazantes –mis amores, será mejor que se consigan un hotel

Sakura se separó avergonzada y con las mejillas encendidas, incapaz de ver a sus amigos a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Shaoran, ¿a dónde vas?- pero la voz de Meiling le obligó a levantar la mirada, sólo para ver que Shaoran se alejaba, y al parecer, muy furioso

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó en voz baja, pero antes de obtener respuesta, Shima le jalaba suavemente del brazo

-Será mejor irnos, preciosa, o llegarás tarde al trabajo- y apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos

-Shao-kun es un idiota...- suspiró Gary aún sin moverse

-Si... ¿Porqué lo dices?

-¡¡¡Cómo que porqué!!! ¿¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo??- exclamó escandalizado asustando a Meiling. Suspiró, y un poco más calmado agregó –Si sigue así, terminará perdiendo a Ojitos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Shima a su novia, mientras daba una probada a su helado

Sakura suspiró. Iban camino al lugar donde ella trabajaba

-Tomoyo no vino hoy a la escuela...- respondió mientras probaba el suyo

Shima quedó en silencio. De cierta manera se sentía cómplice con Yukián y Meikyo, porque él sabía que ellas lo habían hecho

-¿Le has hablado a su casa?- Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Ayer en la noche no quise hacerlo. Sabía que era mejor así por el momento, ella prefería estar sola...- la angustia se notaba en la voz de su novia, y hasta en los ojos verdes que él tanto adoraba

-No te preocupes, preciosa- dijo él mientras besaba su mano –estoy seguro que mañana vendrá y podrán hablar largo y tendido

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó con ingenuidad Sakura, mientras se sonrojaba por el acto de Shima

-Por supuesto que si- esta vez la abrazó con ternura –Daidouji es una chica fuerte, y lo es más cuando estás con ella

Sakura sonrió mientras se recargaba en su hombro. Se sentía lindo ser importante para alguien de esa manera; caminar junto a otra persona tomados de la mano, o abrazados; saber que alguien piensa en ti

Pero le remordía no poder corresponder de la manera que Shima se merecía. Le hubiese gustado sentir lo que sentía por Shaoran, o al menos la mitad.

Un momento... ¡no! ¡Para nada! Shaoran era Shaoran, y Shima, pues Shima (obvio), y aunque se sentía culpable por parecer infiel, por nada cambiaría sus sentimientos por el castaño

-¡Pequeña Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado!- la dulce enfermera del señor Tsubame le esperaba en la puerta del edificio

-Señorita Nakuru. Buenas tardes- saludó Sakura con una reverencia -¿está todo bien?

-Si; es sólo que el señor Tsubame me obligó a venir a esperarte- respondió Nakuru con una sonrisa –parece que tiene muchos deseos de verte

Sakura sonrió nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña, Sak-chan?- interrogó picarona Nakuru, mientras le guiñaba un ojo de complicidad a Sakura quien se sonrojó al instante

-Él es Haibara Shima...- le presentó la joven Kinomoto

-¿Tú novio...?

-Esto...

-Así es, señorita- interrumpió Shima con una gran sonrisa

-¡Qué atractivo! ¡Yo soy Akizuki Nakuru! Pero por favor llámame Nakuru. ¿Quieres pasar un momento? Estoy segura que al señor Tsubame le encantará conocerte

-Por supuesto... bueno, si Sakura quiere...

-No hay problema por mí- respondió la joven con una tímida sonrisa

…………………….

-Señor Tsubame. Sakura está aquí

El caballero, que momentos antes había estado contemplando el jardín a través de la ventana, dio media vuelta para dirigirse, con una sonrisa, hacia la chica que recién entraba a la estancia

-Buenas tardes, señor Tsubame; disculpe la demora- saludó Sakura con una reverencia

-No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura. Me alegro que hayas llegado.- Se dirigió hacia una cajonera que se encontraba en el lugar –Hay algo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes dos

Nakuru inmediatamente se sonrojó, caso contrario a Sakura, quien puso una cara interrogante

Sin embargo, el señor Tsubame se detuvo al darse cuenta que había una persona ajena, parada en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó amable, mientras las chicas dirigían la vista a la puerta

-Eh... yo...

-¡Oh! ¡Señor Tsubame!- Sakura se dirigió hacia Shima... Lo había olvidado por completo –Me gustaría presentarle a... mi novio...

El señor Tsubame dirigió curioso su vista a él; pero al entender el significado de las palabras "mi novio", una mirada amenazante se posó en sus oscuros ojos, logrando paralizar al rubio

Shima se sintió en peligro mientras era examinado minuciosamente por el moreno

-Así que este adefesio es tu novio...- murmuró con una mano en la barbilla

-¡Señor Tsubame!- le reprendió Nakuru avergonzada

-¡Oiga!- reclamó Shima ofendido mientras levantaba un brazo a modo de protesta, pero el señor Tsubame le tomó de la muñeca y le levantó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

-No es muy alto...- estudió Tsubame –y parece que no tiene mucha fuerza. ¿Sakura, te sientes segura junto a él?

-Esto...- Sakura reía nerviosa al ver a su novio colgando del brazo del señor Tsubame

-¡Será mejor que deje al muchacho tranquilo!- exigió Nakuru con las manos sobre su cadera

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

El señor Tsubame suspiró derrotado, sin querer soltar a su presa. Sin embargo, los ojos castaños de Nakuru le observaban amenazantes, así que no le quedó otra opción

-¡Pero escúchame bien, adefesio! ¡Si le llegas a tocar tan siquiera un cabello a Sakura... te mato...!- sentenció Tsubame imponiéndose con su altura

-E-entendido, se-señor. Hasta mañana Sakura, hasta mañana, señorita Akizuki- se despidió realizando torpes reverencias, para después alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo tras sus pasos

-¡Con eso bastará...!- exclamó orgulloso Tsubame mientras sonreía triunfante –Ahora, ¿Qué les estaba...? Na... Nakuru...

Se detuvo en seco, observando con temor a su enfermera

-¿Se puede saber porqué le ha hecho eso al novio de Sakura?- preguntó la joven enfermera molesta, con los brazos cruzados -¡Ella sólo quería presentárselo!

-No.. no hay problema...- murmuró Sakura con una gota resbalando por su nuca, pero al parecer no fue escuchada

-Ese muchacho se lo merecía...

-¡Pero ni siquiera ha hecho algo!

-Bueno... así por lo menos no intentará hacerle algo a Sakura

Y continuaron discutiendo. Sakura suspiró pesadamente, pero luego, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlos.

Su hermano también era así, celoso como el señor Tsubame. A pesar de que sólo contaba con diez años, Toya ya le hacía prohibiciones de todo tipo, como el mantenerse alejada a 10 metros de cualquier chiquillo, de lo contrario, el infortunado niño se las vería con Toya Kinomoto

-Sólo prometa que no volverá a hacerlo y ofrézcale una disculpa a Sakura- la voz de Nakuru sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven, y al levantar la mirada, vio delante de ella la figura del señor Tsubame con cara de arrepentimiento

-Lo lamento, Sakura- murmuró él, con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, sin embargo, sus ojos se tornaron burlones –¡¡Pero no prometo quedarme callado para la próxima!!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por las nucas de ambas jóvenes

-El señor Tsubame nunca cambiará...ú.uU

-Bueno, ¿Para qué me quería, señor Tsubame?- preguntó Sakura anticipando alguna nueva pelea que se pudiera desencadenar

-Oh si...- recordó el caballero mientras tomaba una caja de uno de los sillones de la sala –Hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes- canturreó con una amplia sonrisa mientras quitaba la tapa a la caja, y dejaba ver unos apetecibles chocolates –Los compré esta mañana

-¡Se ven deliciosos!- exclamó Nakuru con los ojos brillantes mientras se llevaba uno de los chocolates a la boca -¡¡Y están deliciosos!!

Sakura sonrió al ver a la enfermera extasiada con el chocolate, y luego fijó su atención en los chocolates

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?- le preguntó el señor Tsubame al ver que la joven se había quedado sin movimiento

-Estos chocolates...- recordó ella con una sonrisa –mamá solía comprarlos para nosotros, pero yo sólo comía uno o dos, porque papá y Toya se los acababan de inmediato

Nakuru y el señor Tsubame guardaron silencio

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó ella repentinamente, sintiéndose tonta -¡No era mi intención...!

-No se preocupe, señorita Nakuru- le tranquilizó Sakura

–Espero que algún día nos puedas mostrar a tu familia...- dijo el señor Tsubame mientras revolvía su cabello suavemente su cabello

Sakura sonrió y al instante se dirigió hacia su mochila y sacó un pequeño papel

-Ellos son- mostró una fotografía donde se encontraba ella sonriente, con otros cuatro rostros contentos –Mi familia

-¡Pero qué lindos!- exclamó Nakuru mientras se aproximaba a la fotografía -¡te pareces tanto a tu mamá!

Sakura se sonrojó

-¡Tu hermano!- volvió a decir con una sonrisa tierna

-Se la pasaba molestando...- reconoció ella –Era maravilloso...

-¿Me permiten ver, señoritas?- apresuró el señor Tsubame que se mantenía detrás de ellas

-Lo lamento...- ambas se apartaron avergonzadas, para que el caballero pudiese ver, y cuando vio la fotografía con todos esos rostros sonrientes, no pudo despegar la vista de ahí

-¿Se encuentra bien, seor Tsubame?- le preguntó Nakuru preocupada, pues de repente parecía pálido

-¿Eh? Si... si- Tartamudeó él –Sólo un poco... cansado... subiré a mi habitación un momento

-¿Desea que le ayudemos en algo?- interrogó Sakura preocupada

-No... estaré bien...- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse –Si gustan, pueden comer más chocolates

-¿Dije algo que le incomodara?- se preguntó Sakura cuando el señor Tsubame desapareció por la puerta

-Claro que no, preciosa- le tranquilizó Nakuru –él a veces necesita mucho descanso. Además... parece que está recuperando la memoria

-¿De verdad?- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro -¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque lo escuché decir el nombre de una mujer mientras dormía- y su sonrisa pareció apagarse

-¡Tal vez el nombre de su madre, de su hermana, o su abuelita!- trató de animarla Sakura

Nakuru sonrió

-Eres muy amable Sakura. Yo espero que pronto recuerde más cosas, aunque eso implique que se aleje de mí para buscar a su familia...

-Estoy segura que nunca se olvidaría de ti- aseguró la joven de ojos verdes

………………

Esos rostros eran conocidos, esas sonrisas y ojos brillantes que miraban alegres a la cámara. Si, le eran perfectamente conocidos, los había estudiado una y otra vez hasta aprenderse cada rasgo porque tenía miedo de olvidarlos

En una pequeña caja guardaba sus pocas pertenencias: una medalla de oro que tenía desde... no recordaba cuándo, una llave de algún lugar desconocido... y una fotografía, la cual estudiaba en ese momento

Eran los mismos rostros, las sonrisas y miradas, el mismo lugar del fondo

¿Qué significaba aquello? Él tenía la misma fotografía que tenía Sakura

Se dirigió a la ventana con el trozo de papel, algo arrugado por tanto tacto. Sakura y él con la misma fotografía... ¿sería eso posible?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Okawa. La señora Daidouji le busca- anunció la secretaría asomándose a la puerta

El recto se obligó a levantar la vista de sus papeles, y con nerviosismo le suplicó

-Dile que en este momento no puedo... ¡Señora Daidouji! ¡Pero qué sorpresa tan grata!- exclamó poniéndose de pie al momento que la señora Daidouji entraba a la oficina sin autorización

-¡Qué halagador!- dijo sarcástica y seria mientras tomaba asiento sin permiso

-Puede retirarse, señorita Eriko- pidió el rector –Es un gusto tenerla aquí, señora Daidouji- se dirigió a Sonomi cuando la secretaria abandonó el cuarto

-Déjese de tonterias, señor Okawa, y vayamos directamente al grano- exigió Sonomi mirándolo con desdén -¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Tomoyo?

-Pues... ella...tuvo relaciones con un profesor...

-¡¡Relaciones!!- exclamó enfurecida Sonomi -¿Está seguro que así fue o se dejó llevar por su estúpido diario escolar?

-Señora Daidouji, no le permito que me hable de esa manera en mi propia oficina

-¡Y yo no le voy a perdonar que le haya hablado así a mi Tomoyo!- Sonomi suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse –Señor Okawa, entiendo que la situación de Tomoyo no fue la más adecuada, lo comprendo perfectamente, porque son las reglas de cualquier instituto. Pero lo que no termino de comprender es cómo fueron capaces de herirla tan cruelmente publicando todas esas estupideces

-Yo... no me enteré hasta ese día- se justificó el director

-¿Eso quiere decir que no está al tanto de las actividades de sus alumnos?- le interrogó –¡Caray, director Okawa! Eso habla muy mal de usted

-Señora Daidouji, esto no tiene que ir más lejos. Yo le pedí a Tomoyo que no le molestara con algo tan insignificante...

-Insignificante... Eso es para usted, pero para ella, que sufrió todas esas burlas y falsos, y lo peor de todo, que tuvo que soportar que alguien a quien ama se alejara; esto no resulta insignificante para Tomoyo...Tampoco para mí

-Aún así la señorita Daidouji podrá regresar a la escuela- se aventuró a decir el director Okawa

-Es usted muy amable, pero ella no volverá- aseguró Sonomi terminante

-Pero...

-Ella sólo se presentará exámenes finales, en total discreción. Es una lástima, director Okawa, las empresas Daidouji han aportado demasiado a esta escuela, y según tengo entendido, la mitad de lo que recibe va directo a sus bolsillos.

-No es necesario llegar a tanto...- murmuró el rector nervioso

-Yo no diría eso- Sonomi comenzó a sacar su chequera de su bolso –es lo último que recibirá- dijo mientras garabateaba una cantidad –yo estaba tan agradecida con esta escuela, iba a dar fondos durante un buen tiempo más, pero... fue un placer hablar con usted- se despidió después de entregarle el cheque y comenzar a retirarse

-Pero señora Daidouji- el rector intentó detenerla

-Por cierto- Sonomi le encaró con altivez –si esto sale de aquí, señor Okawa... me veré obligada a tomar otras medidas

Y sin más se retiró de la oficina, dejando al rector Okawa con su cheque de apenas cuatro ceros entre sus manos (recuerden que son yenes)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día, y Tomoyo no regresaba a la escuela; había volteado tantas veces a su lugar, y éste seguía siendo tan vacío como el día anterior. Gary tampoco estaba. Había faltado ese día y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Suspiró con tristeza, sin darse cuenta que Shaoran le veía con atención y preocupación

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en un susurro. Sakura volteó ligeramente, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa

-Si...- respondió, y al instante volvió a poner su atención en el pizarrón.

_-¡Eres un estúpido ciego, idiota y miserable!- gritó Meiling mientras se alejaba -¡¡¡Ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta que le estás haciendo daño a Sakura!!!_

Shaoran bajó la mirada acongojado. Las palabras de su prima, quien no le hablaba hasta el momento, le seguían dando vueltas. Él lastimaba a Sakura, pero, ¿de qué manera?

Eso era lo último que quería. Ni siquiera había accedido a interponerse entre ella y Shima, aún cuando tenía infinitas ganas de golpearlo, pero siempre se había mantenido al margen, entonces ¿Porqué la estaba lastimando?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- las clases habían finalizado, y sabía que tenía que aprovechar antes de que el imbécil de su novio apareciera

Sakura se detuvo, mientras volteaba a verlo, logrando que algunos de sus cabellos volaran por el movimiento.

Shaoran tembló ante el deseo de tocar su cabello... pero se contuvo inmediatamente

-Claro que si- respondió ella con una sonrisa

…………………

-¿Y cómo van a ensayar la obra?- preguntó Shaoran mientras ayudaba a Sakura con unas hojas –parece que el rarito no vino hoy

-Se llama Gary- le reprendió Sakura divertida –No lo sé, tal vez tú podrías apoyarnos

-¿Yo?- él se sonrojó –No tengo dotes de actor

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca lo has hecho. Además, tú volverías locas a algunas de las chicas del público...- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona que logró sonrojar aún más al castaño

-Por supuesto que no...- negó mientras desviaba el rostro. Sakura le miró por largo rato, atontada por su rostro y sus movimientos, y sintiendo en el corazón lo fuerte que latía por él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Shaoran la sorprendió

-Eh... ¿Qué querías decirme?- lo bueno es que pensaba rápido

-Ah... si- el rostro de Li adoptó más seriedad –Hace dos días, durante el almuerzo... ¿es verdad lo que dijo Meiling?

-¿A qué te refieres?

_-¡Eres un estúpido ciego, idiota y miserable!- gritó Meiling mientras se alejaba -¡¡¡Ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta que le estás haciendo daño a Sakura!!!_

-Ella dijo que te estoy haciendo daño- sus ojos se veían preocupados e impacientes

Sakura se sorprendió

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuró a decir para tranquilizarlo –No me haces daño, tal vez lo dijo porque estaba molesta

Pero él no parecía convencido. Se acercó más a ella, poniéndola nerviosa. Su rostro preocupado lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo, pues sus ojos resaltaban aún más con el ceño fruncido. En su interior, sentía que se derretía lentamente. Lo tenía tan cerca, viendo sus hermosos ojos brillantes, oliendo su aroma, y... ¡diablos! No podía resistirlo más, necesitaba tenerlo para ella, de cualquier manera, pero sólo para ella

En un impulso, se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón queriendo escapar y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimitas

-No me haces daño- murmuró cerca de su oído, mientras su cabello de chocolate le hacía cosquillas en la nariz –Yo sé que nunca serías capaz...

Shaoran se había quedado estático, sorprendido por la reacción de la joven, y terriblemente sonrojado al sentir su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Contuvo la respiración mientras ella le hablaba al oído. Nada parecía responder en él, ni siquiera su corazón o su mente.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le gritó, le hizo reaccionar y entonces pudo mover los brazos para rodearla suavemente al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro que volvió loca a Sakura.

Fue como la vez que bailaron juntos, pero en este momento él estaba más consciente de sus sentimientos y por eso disfrutaba más del contacto cálido.

No le haría daño, aún cuando eso significara el hacerse a un lado para que ella fuera feliz junto a... Shima.

Hasta el nombre de ese individuo le provocaba celos. Le abrazó más, volviéndose posesivo, sintiéndola de su propiedad en ese pequeño instante. Tal vez Shima era su novio, pero él jamás podría abrazar a Sakura como en ese momento

-¡Owww!- un gritito proveniente de la puerta les hizo separarse con rapidez, con las miradas bajas, mientras un Gary, muy sorprendido, les veía con estrellitas en los ojos -¡Lo lamento, corazones! ¡Pero por favor, continúen con lo que hacían, yo ya me iba!- exclamó sonriente mientras hacía la finta de alejarse

-No... – le detuvo Sakura sin atreverse a mirar a Shaoran –no interrumpes nada...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Gary viendo a Shaoran –el precioso lobito me mira con odio...

Sakura le miró de reojo, sorprendida por la mirada tan oscura del castaño. Sonrió. Aún enojado no podía dejar de ser atractivo

-¡Gary! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó Meiling llegando al salón de artes, después miró a los castaños, y luego a Gary –Más bien... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- su mirada se tornó picaresca

-Todo está bien...- aseguró Sakura dando por terminado el tema, porque lo que menos quería era avergonzar más al castaño –Es verdad, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta?- Sakura desvió su mirada, sintiéndose culpable

Gary se acercó a ella, caminando con dificultad con las muletas bajo sus brazos y uno de sus pies vendado cuidadosamente

-Un auto me arrolló ayer cuando volvía a casa...- contó –Un violento y atrevido patán!- se quejó –yo traté de correr, pero me alcanzó y... ¡me torcí mi tobillo!- lloriqueó mientras hacía pucheros

-¿Y luego?- le apuró Meiling -¿Qué pasó con el individuo?

-Ash... la verdad no sé si era chico o chica, yo espero que haya sido un nene...

-Gary...- Sakura le llamó la atención

-¡Ay! De verdad que no me fijé- se defendió con su tonadita de gay –Sólo espero que no haya sido una perra maldita...

-¡Gary!

-Hablando de perras...- murmuró Gary al escuchar la voz de Meikyo

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó con exagerada preocupación

-¿No ves? Me lastimé el pie, zorra- Meikyo le iba a reclamar, pero la presencia de Li le impidió hacerlo

-No tienes porqué tratarme así...- murmuró fingiendo tristeza

-¡Osh! ¿De qué otra manera?- Gary se cruzó de manos, intentando mantener el equilibrio

-Cuánto lo lamento... Pero entonces no podrás participar en la obra en ese estado, ¿O si?- su mirada se tornó burlona, pero nadie lo notó

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Gary acongojado -¡Ojitos! ¡Ojitos-chan! ¡Oji-chaaaan!- sollozó -¡Yo quiero salir en la obra! ¡No fue mi intención!- le tomó de la manga de su suéter y comenzó a llorar

-No te preocupes...- le tranquilizó ella

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que encontraremos a un reemplazo- aseguró Meikyo con una sonrisa

-Nadie quiere reemplazar a Gary- sentenció Meiling

-No sería reemplazarlo, pero necesitamos a alguien que esté bien... Es por el bien de la obra, ¿no es así, Sakura?- chantajeó Meikyo haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia Sakura

La ojiverde se sintió acechada, con todas esas miradas encima de ella. Ella miró a Gary, quien parecía en cierta manera deprimido

-Gary es perfecto para la obra- Sentenció ella –No importa si se tiene que arrastrar para hacer su papel, él es el ideal

-¿Tendré que arrastrarme?- se preocupó Gary –Entonces forget it, baby. Este cuerpo tan hermoso y escultural como el mío no es para ser arrastrado

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida

-No te preocupes, nena- le dijo con una sonrisa –Quiero que la obra sea perfecta, y lo será, yo te ayudaré a dirigirla, además, necesitas apoyo... Eriol ya no está

-Pero... ¿Entonces no quieres salir?- preguntó casi histérica –Pero ¿quién saldrá? ¡La obra no se puede quedar sin actor! ¡Y es en una semana! ¿Dónde voy a conseguir a un reemplazo?

-No te preocupes, mi vida, estoy segura que Shao-kun querrá ayudarte, ¿o no, mi vida?- Shaoran volteó a verle con extrañeza

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le interrogó

-Porque tú te sabes todos los diálogos de la obra, has estado en todos los ensayos- aseguró Meiling interviniendo –Además... sería demasiado gracioso verte actuar

-No soy tu juguete...

-Claro que si

-¬.¬

-¡Por favor, Shao!- suplicó Meikyo acercándose a él –Sería demasiado interesante actuar juntos, ¿no te parece?

-Pues...- dudó –Es que yo no sé actuar, ni siquiera sé decir mentiras. Además, no me gustaría arruinar tu obra, Sakura

Ambos se miraron por largo rato. Gary hubiera sido maravilloso en esa obra, pero con su pie... y sinceramente no estaba segura de que Shaoran quisiera actuar. Por otro lado, necesitaba urgentemente un reemplazo

-¿No te gustaría que Shaoran participara?- preguntó chantajista Meiling –además, él traería mucho público femenino...

-Y masculino...- murmuró Gary levantando una ceja

-Pues...- Sakura no podía mirarlo a los ojos –se...sería una gr... gran ayu...da- tartamudeó

-¿En verdad?- la emoción en la voz de Shaoran le hizo levantar la mirada -¿Quieres que salga en la obra?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto!- exclamó ella, aunque luego se dio cuenta de su error y tapó rápidamente su boca, sonrojada –Bueno, sólo si tú quieres...

-¡Claro que quiero!- aseguró él con entusiasmo, arrancando una sonrisa a Sakura

Y era irónico, que unas palabras de Sakura lograran hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y no los ruegos que Meikyo había hecho.

"_Pero seré yo quien lo bese al final..."_ pensó ella complaciente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Sakura!!- la voz alegre de su amiga le provocó un salto de alegría en el corazón, y al instante volteó para recibirla con un abrazo

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- exclamó Sakura enternecida -¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!

-Yo también, ¿Cómo están todos?

-Extrañándote- dijo mientras se separaban y la inspeccionaba con atención –Todos te mandan muchos saludos, también Shaoran

-Shaoran, ¿eh?- preguntó picarezca –Espero que las cosas entre él y tú hayan mejorado

Sakura se sonrojó al instante

-¿A quién tenemos aquí?- la voz de Sonomi le salvó de más preguntas comprometedoras de Tomoyo –Sakura, pequeña- le abrazó con ternura -¡Qué bueno que has venido a visitarnos!

-Es para mi un placer estar aquí

-¿Te quedarás a cenar, verdad?

…………….

-Meiling y Heian han hecho público su noviazgo, aunque siguen discutiendo; Gary se lastimó un pie y ahora será Shaoran quien lo cubra- contó Sakura

-¿En verdad? ¿Y qué tal es para actuar?- preguntó con entusiasmo Tomoyo mientras daba un sorbo a su té

Habían terminado la deliciosa cena y ahora ambas se encontraban tomando un delicioso té en la terraza de la habitación de Tomoyo

-Pues... Sinceramente creí que sería más malo para actuar, pero no está tan mal- rodó los ojos fastidiada –desde que él entró muchas chicas del instituto esperan con ansias el estreno de la obra

Tomoyo rió bajito

-¿Eso que percibo son celos?- preguntó

-¡Claro que no!- negó rotundamente, pero con las mejillas encendidas –Es que a veces son demasiado descaradas!

La suave risa de Tomoyo llenó el ambiente

-¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntó Sakura cuando Tomoyo estuvo más tranquila

Ella le miró largamente

-Mamá habló con el director Okawa; sólo me presentaré para los exámenes finales

-¿No volverás?- interrogó temerosa la ojiverde, dejando su taza sobre la mesita, pues sentía que las manos le temblaban

-¡Pero te doy mi palabrada que estaré presente en el estreno de tu obra!- prometió Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga -¡Y voy a grabar cada detalle para que puedas ver a Shaoran con más detenimiento!

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente. No tenía porqué ser tan explícita Tomoyo

-¿Has sabido algo de Eriol?- preguntó Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se extendió

Tomoyo sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada violácea a algún punto de su jardín

-Él vino ayer- comenzó a decir –Quería hablar conmigo, ofrecerme una disculpa, despedirse...

-¿Despedirse?- repitió Sakura incrédula

-Le ofrecieron un proyecto en Tokio, no muy lejos de aquí. Es lo que siempre ha estado esperando

-¿Se va? ¿Tan simple y sencillamente?- preguntó enfurecida la ojiverde, pero la expresión tranquila de Tomoyo no cambió

-A mi también me duele- dijo –pero no le voy a quitar sus sueños por ser egoísta. Toda su vida ha deseado esto y no seré yo quien arruine todo. Dicen que cuando amas a alguien deseas lo mejor para él o ella; yo quiero lo mejor, y también quiero que siempre me recuerde y que vuelva a mí cuando termine- los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas –No quiero que se aleje, pero tampoco quiero obligarlo a estar aquí

Sakura le miraba con infinita admiración

-Le ha pedido permiso a mamá para venirme a visitar todas las veces que sea posible, y a pesar de todo, mamá se lo ha permitido. Es muy buena persona- una sonrisa traviesa escapó entre sus lágrimas –pero lo ha amenazado, lo tiene monitoreado, y si se da cuenta de que anda con alguna otra chica, enviará a sus guardaespaldas a golpearlo

Sakura sonrió. Tomoyo se lo tomaba con tal calma digna de admiración. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido una joven madura y centrada. Seguramente no olvidaría el amor por el joven Hiragizawa de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco lo ataría a ella.

Aún así, deseaba tener a Eriol en ese momento entre sus manos para comenzar con la paliza que había prometido la señora Daidouji

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adoraba su habitación, a pesar de que estaba en el ático de la casa, lo más alejado de su tía y su prima para su suerte. Le fascinaba cuando la luz del sol llenaba la habitación de calidez, mientras ella permanecía acostada sin pensar en nada o en tantas cosas, escuchando deliciosa música

Había discutido con su prima, casi llegando a los golpes y con insultos de todas las clases. Yukián, con sonrisa burlona, había declarado haber sido ella la culpable de lo de Tomoyo, y era obvio, todos lo sabían, incluso se sabía que Meikyo también había tenido que ver.

Lo que le ponía furiosa a Sakura era ver que su prima no mostraba ningún gesto de arrepentimiento, o algo por el estilo; muy por el contrario se vanagloriaba por lo hecho, sonriendo aún más cuando Sakura se impacientaba

Y la discusión había terminado en nada; sólo amenazas, pero la ojiverde no pudo lograr que su prima ofreciera disculpas a Tomoyo

-Caso perdido...- suspiró mientras se giraba sobre sí misma y acariciaba a su gatito, que jugaba curioso con un calcetín.

Por un buen rato se dedicó a admirar al hermoso gato. A veces lo sentía como a él, indomable, atractivo, misterioso, pero siempre cariñoso... aunque definitivamente eso era algo que no le agradaba mucho, bueno, sólo cuando era cariñoso con ella

Sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes. ¡Hasta donde llegaban sus pensamientos!

-Es vergonzoso- murmuró con una sonrisa, haciendo de cuenta que Himeko le escuchaba –pero me fascina, de verdad, si lo conocieras un poco más te darías cuenta que es una persona maravillosa. Si tan solo... si él sintiera algo por mí, sería simplemente maravilloso... pero...

En ese momento calló. Algo se escuchaba afuera de su habitación, y por un momento se arrepintió de tener su ventana abierta.

-No hagas ruido- susurró muy suave a su gato mientras con sigilo se ponía de pie agarrando la primera cosa que se encontró en su camino: una bola de cristal con una casita en su interior

Se acercó con cuidado, estando alerta de cualquier cosa. El ruido continuaba afuera, y sinceramente su imaginación y creatividad no ayudaba mucho, pues ya se imaginaba siendo ultrajada por alguien o algo

Se acercaba a la ventana, con la mano en alto para aventar la bola a cualquier movimiento, y justo cuando llegó unos fuertes brazos atraparon a los suyos mientras sentía la respiración de alguien en su rostro

-¡Espera!- escuchó que alguien suplicaba, una voz que le pareció conocida -¡Soy yo! ¡Shaoran!- su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿cómo no había reconocido su aroma?

Con lentitud abrió los ojos que había cerrado por inercia, encontrando una hermosa mirada chocolate, demasiado cerca de ella

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Estaban en una posición un poco comprometida. Él sostenía sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas, mientras sus cuerpos estaban peligrosamente juntos y sus respiraciones se volvían parte del otro

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura, abochornada, rompió el silencio

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió –La gente normal comúnmente entra por la puerta

-Lo sé- dijo él mientras bajaba lentamente las manos, sin separarlas de las de Sakura –pero teniendo en cuenta que tu tía jamás me dejaría pasar, prefiero entrar por la ventana

-¿Y qué tal si me estaba cambiando de ropa, y estaba... desnuda?- preguntó ella, y ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta que sus manos terminaron entrelazadas

-Mmm... eso sería agradable- sonrió él de manera cautivadora mientras levantaba una ceja, logrando poner aún más nerviosa a Sakura, quien al instante recuperó sus manos (muy a su pesar) y le empujó lejos de ella

-¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamó muy avergonzada alejándose de él, evitando verlo a los ojos -¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su amiga; se sentó en el borde de la cama de la ojiverde, de manera muy seductora

-Te quiero a ti... Sakura- dijo él con voz suave y provocativa, y con la mirada tan brillante y profunda que Sakura por un leve momento se perdió en esas gemas mientras su corazón se detenía

-De... deja de ju...gar- le exigió tartamudeando mientras fingía ordenar su escritorio

Pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de la tierna sonrisa que Shaoran le regaló sin dejar de contemplarla... aunque después se sintió demasiado estúpido.

Se recostó en la cama, sintiendo algo suave cerca de su oreja que le provocó una agradable sensación. Aunque después profirió un grito, haciendo que Sakura se volteara al instante

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras veía que Shaoran sobaba su oreja enrojecida

-¡Tu estúpido gato me mordió!- exclamó mientras agarraba al pequeño animal por la piel del cuello -¡Tonto minino!- reclamó con resentimiento

-¡Déjalo tranquilo!- exigió Sakura mientras se lo quitaba de las manos y lo acariciaba con suavidad –No te preocupes precioso, él no hará daño

-¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no merezco una caricia?- preguntó ofendido Shaoran

-Tú lo has dicho... no te lo mereces- sonrió ella inocente mientras su gatito lamía su mejilla

-Maldito gato- murmuró, deseando por un leve momento ser él el que diera besitos en las mejillas de Sakura

…………….

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás qué haces en mi habitación?- preguntó Sakura mientras llevaba una galleta a su boca

-Yo... quiero pedirte algo...

-Ah...depende

-¿De qué?- preguntó Shaoran alerta

Sakura sonrió divertida

-¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?- interrogó

-¡Eres una interesada!- se quejó Shaoran mientras lanzaba una almohada a Sakura –¡Esto nos beneficia a ambos y tu quieres cobrarme!?

La risa de Sakura se escuchó fascinante, inundando la habitación de un cálido ruido, incluyendo el corazón del joven

-De acuerdo, te escucho- le animó a continuar cuando Sakura terminó de reír

-Yo...- carraspeó la garganta, pues le voz le había salido temblorosa –Quisiera que me ayudaras a ensayar la obra...

-¿La obra?- Sakura comió otra galleta -¿Qué hay de malo? Actúas bien

-Si, bueno...- no entendía porqué estaba tan nervioso –pero yo creo que me falta... perfeccionarla... no sé

Sakura se puso seria, y su mirada se entristeció un poco

-¿Porqué no le pediste ayuda a Sho?- preguntó, a sabiendas que la respuesta de Shaoran podría dolerle demasiado –A final de cuentas ella es tu pareja

-Pero es tu obra, y tú eres la experta- aseguró él –además... me gustaría que fueras tú la que me ayude...

Bueno, la respuesta no había dolido tanto después de todo

Lo pensó durante un momento

-Esta bien...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con alegría

Sakura se sonrojó

-Si, tonto. Pero será mejor que no hagas mucho ruido

Shaoran tapó su boca

-Lo lamento- murmuró con una sonrisilla traviesa

Y comenzaron a ensayar

………………………………

Mientras tanto, un combate estaba a punto de darse en la planta baja de su casa...

Todo comenzó a las 18:00 hrs. Una de las jóvenes mucamas se dirigió a revisar el buzón familiar, para informar a la señora de la casa la correspondencia del día. Todo estaba bien hasta ahí.

Hojeó cada sobre revisando su remitente y el asunto, la mayoría eran estados de cuenta y avisos de atrasos de deudas... pero una era diferente; era de Sakura

18:07 hrs. Entró a la casa con discreción; dejó las cartas en la mesita del recibidor, escondiendo una de ellas en su delantal.

-¿Hay cartas para mí?- 18:10 hrs. Yukián Doihara de la especie escualidus estúpidus tomó los sobres

-Sólo deudas- la mucama informó a Doihara y se dispuso a retirarse. Hasta ahí todo iba bien

-¿Qué hay del sobre que llevas en el bolso?- descubierta. La mucama se volvió encarando a Doihara.

18:13 hrs. El sobre fue arrebatado con facilidad de su bolso

-Ah... una carta para la basura- dijo Doihara

-No es de su incumbencia- dijo la mucama

-¡Tú cállate!- dijo Doihara

18:15 hrs. Doihara se retiraba mientras abría el sobre. Su camino se ve interrumpido por la señora Shikihawa

-Eso no te pertenece- dijo la señora Shikihawa

-Y esto no es de su incumbencia, vieja gorda- dijo Yukián

Yukián decide retirarse, pero la señora Shikihawa arrebata el sobre de sus manos

18:17 hrs. Doihara grita y exige el regreso del sobre, la señora Shikihawa se rehúsa. Llega el mayordomo

-¡Señor Fujihi, tome el sobre!- dijo la señora Shikikawa

El mayordomo recibe el sobre, pero no se mueve. Doihara cambia su objetivo y se dirige al mayordomo. Él no se mueve. Él espera el impacto; la mucama llega a salvarlo.

La mucama toma el sobre. Corre. Doihara la persigue. Shikihawa grita. El mayordomo está inmóvil.

-¡Corre Fuko!- grita Shikihawa

18:23 hrs. Del segundo piso se escucha un grito

-¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?- grita la señora de la casa

La planta baja queda en silencio. Doihara se disponía a gritar, pero Shikihawa tapó su boca.

-¡Llévalo a Sakura!- murmura Shikihawa

18: 27 hrs. Fuko corre.

…………………..

La tarde resultaba maravillosa, y el ambiente mágico. Por la ventana abierta podía verse al par de jóvenes trabajar arduamente; Shaoran lo hacía muy bien, pero le faltaba perfeccionarse. Sakura resultaba ser una maestra muy exigente, y él se enojaba, mandaba al diablo todo, hasta el libreto; después lo recogía del suelo y comenzaba a reír por lo absurdo de su comportamiento; hasta que logró adoptar la misma pasión de Sakura cuando actuaba

Transcurrieron las horas entre reensayos y galletas de chocolate, siempre pendientes a los ruidos de la casa

-Has mejorado mucho- anunció Sakura dándole ánimos –Lo harás muy bien el día de la obra

-Gracias- contestó él, muy serio –pero... todavía nos falta una escena

Sakura casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando, y volteó a verlo sorprendida

-Yo creo que... esa escena de... deberías ensayarla con Sho- opinó Sakura dándose la vuelta para no enfrentarlo

-¿Porqué no me miras?- preguntó decidido, comenzando con la escena

-Shaoran...- suplicó Sakura sin poder verlo aún, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada

-Sé que me estás evadiendo, pero ¿hay alguna razón?- él comenzó a acercarse lentamente. En su voz podía escucharse la emoción del momento

-Ninguna...- aseguró ella mientras retomaba nuevamente su papel

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- interrogó impaciente

-A darme cuenta que quizá esta sea la última vez que te vea- su voz tembló, como la voz del personaje

-Entonces si ha de ser así, déjame contemplarte por última vez

"Sólo es una obra, sólo una maldita obra!" se repetía constantemente Sakura "pero, ¿porqué no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere y lata desbocado?"

Con lentitud volteó hacia él, dándose cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca. Él la observó, fascinado ante su imagen

-Eres preciosa- murmuró con ojos brillantes mientras un suave sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras él acariciaba con ternura sus mejillas, pero no perdió su postura seria y decidida -

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo con dolor

-Sólo hasta que escuche de tus labios decir que me amas- prometió él mientras pasaba delicadamente un dedo por los labios de la joven

-¿Y de qué servirá que lo diga? De cualquier manera terminarás yéndote

-Sólo necesito saberlo

-¡Eso no cambiará las cosas!- exclamó llena de furia y dolor

-¡Tal vez para ti no cambie nada, pero para mí será lo mejor que escucharé en mucho tiempo!- dijo él levantando un poco la voz -¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Él le tomó las muñecas con fuerza, mientras Sakura trataba de deshacerse de él

-¡No le temo a nada!- aseguró, aunque su actitud no lo demostraba

-Entonces dímelo...

Hubo silencio. Ambos mirándose a los ojos sin querer ceder ante nada, pero el dolor de Sakura fue más fuerte

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo con voz temblorosa –porque no quiero que mi corazón lata por ti de la manera que lo hace, porque yo sé que sólo esperas que te lo diga para que te marches y no quiero que lo hagas- las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas –porque no quiero despertar mañana sin la ilusión de verte y estar contigo un día más... porque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Él la miró con ternura infinita

-Esto no será para siempre- aseguró mientras le tomaba con cuidado la barbilla y le obligaba a verlo –Porque yo no podría vivir sin ti para siempre...

Ella sonrió

-¿Tú me... amas?- le preguntó con cautela, pero él sólo le observó

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar...

Sonrió satisfecho.

"Hasta aquí se termina el sueño..." pensó Sakura decepcionada; pero su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza que antes cuando vio que él lentamente se acercaba a su rostro, sin perder de vista sus labios, con una mirada tan profunda e indescifrable que la volvía loca, y en ese momento deseó con fervor saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza del castaño. Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron y sintió vértigo en su estómago al sentir los labios de Shaoran sobre los de ella.

Y lo único que pasaba en la cabeza del castaño era el deleite de besar a Sakura, sus labios suaves y delicados, con los que tantas noches había soñado besar y que ahora podía hacerlo al fingir estar ensayando la obra. Jugó con ellos, y ella se dejó guiar. Besó cada centímetro, tratando de grabarse en la memoria, y en su boca, esa sensación y dulce sabor.

Lo hizo perdurar, a pesar de que la obra sólo exigía un beso inocente, pero él no se conformaría con eso

Le tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él, y obligándola a sostenerse de sus hombros para no caer de su maravillosa nube. ¿así era como sabía el cielo? No lo sabia, pero por lo menos era lo más delicioso que había probado.

Varios segundos duró, en el que su corazón saltaba desbocado, y su mente quedaba en blanco, rezagando la imagen de cierta chica de cabello y ojos miel. Sólo importaban ellos dos, y él quería demostrárselo, y así lo hizo

El sueño terminó, y la obra exigía seguir. Recargaron frente con frente, aún agitados; ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ninguno se atrevió a soltar al otro, porque al hacerlo sentirían el frío del desapego.

-Yo...- Shaoran se aclaró la garganta, tratando de sonar realista –Yo volveré... Por ti.- Le aseguró mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza

¿Qué era lo siguiente? Su mente seguía en blanco y muy pronto se sintió tonta; y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, tomándolo de sorpresa, pero él también lo hizo, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones nuevas y un tanto peligrosas... pero muy agradables

-Olvidé lo siguiente...- se disculpó sintiéndose avergonzada –Lo lamento...

Sintió el cuerpo de Shaoran estremecerse por una ligera risa. Se separó un poco de ella, mientras se fascinaba ante la linda cara de la chica

-Es tu obra, no deberías olvidarla- se burló él sin soltarle de la cintura, pero después se voz se tornó más profunda –En este momento yo debo decirte que te amo más que a cualquier cosa- tomó su barbilla con suavidad –debo tomar tu mentón de esta manera y... besarte otra vez- y así lo hizo

Y hay quien dice que la segunda vez es mucho mejor; para él resultaron gratificantes y maravillosos ambos besos, aunque...

-¡Ouch! ¡Me mordiste!- se quejó Sakura mientras se separaba un poco de él

-Lo... lo lamento- murmuró Shaoran ruborizado, aunque después agregó, con mirada pervertida –es que tus labios son muy apetitosos...

Sakura iba a replicar pero, en primer lugar, las palabras no salieron de su boca, y en segundo porque alguien llamó a la puerta muy apresurado

-¡Sakura!- escucha que grita Fuko, la mucama -¡¡¡Yukián viene!!!

-¡Rayos!- Sakura se vuelve nerviosa hacia Shaoran, quien permanecía silencioso -¡Debes irte!

-Pero...

-¡Apresúrate!- comienza a darle pequeños y apresurados empujoncitos hacia la ventana

-¡Sakura-chan!- volvió a llamar la mucama, quien parecía muy asustada

Shaoran salió por la ventana, pero antes de huir, se volvió a Sakura

-Fue grandioso...- le murmuró sonriente, muy cerca de su rostro y muy sonrojado –Muchas gracias, Sakura

Y su nombre lo dijo con tanta intensidad que logró que su corazón volara muy lejos de ahí

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- pero ese grito la trajo a la realidad

-¡Vete ya!- le suplicó Sakura

Fue una despedida breve, y de haber sido posible él la hubiera besado nuevamente. Pero la mucama lo detuvo

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, sin antes asegurarse de que Shaoran ya se hubiese ido.

-¿Qué pasa, Fuko?- le preguntó preocupada al ver a la joven sonrojada por la carrera que había emprendido, con el uniforme desaliñado y el rostro lleno de sudor

-¡Aquí tienes!- le dijo entre jadeos dándole el sobre

-¿Qué...?

-Yukián viene- le interrumpió Fuko señalando las escaleras, de donde provenía un ruido, como el rugido de algún animal -¡Cierra la puerta con llave! ¡No le abras!- le ordenó mientras se retiraba de ahí y desaparecía

Sakura volteó hacia las escaleras viendo a Yukián dirigirse hacia ella

-Oh no...- murmuró mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a su habitación con el rostro enfurecido. Y justo cuando ella se arrojaba hacia Sakura, la ojiverde cerró la puerta con fuerza, poniéndole seguro de paso

Sólo escuchó el fuerte impacto que seguramente la cara de Yukián provocó en la puerta, y Sakura casi podía ver el contorno de su rostro marcado en la puerta

-¡Me vengaré Basura!- escuchó que decía desde el exterior. Cuando escuchó que se alejaba, Sakura corrió a la ventana

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó con una sonrisa asomándose, pero él ya no estaba –Se fue...

Suspiró feliz mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación. Se quedó en pie en el centro de la alcoba, silenciosa, acariciando sus labios con suavidad. Pero después, un leve gritito salió de su garganta

-¡¡¡¡Me besó!!!!- dijo feliz, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimitas -¡¡¡Me besó, me besó, me besóoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Se dirigió a Himeko y lo alzó en sus brazos

-¿Puedes creerlo?- le preguntó emocionada -¡Él me besó! ¡En verdad! ¿No puedo creerlo!

Abrazó al pequeño minino

-Y besa... delicioso, jiji, aunque me mordió... pero fue...- suspiró mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama –fue maravilloso...

Se quedó por un momento viendo el techo, sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. En ese momento sintió algo en su mano, y se dio cuenta de que aún traía el sobre que Fuko le había dado.

Lo miró con interés mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzó a abrirlo.

Kinomoto Sakura, empezaba la carta, y la leyó con avidez, detuvo la respiración sin poder creer el contenido

-Me... aceptaron...- murmuró incrédula -¡¡Me aceptaron en la universidad!!- Abrazó la carta sin importar arrugarla -¡Qué maravilloso, Himeko! ¡Ellos me...- repentinamente recordó el beso y a Shaoran –Me aceptaron- repitió sin mucho ánimo esta vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Rayos! ¡¡¡¡Al final tengo este mugroso capítulo!!!!

No estoy muy convencida de él, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer. Se los juro que me tomó muchísimo tiempo, y no porque me faltara inspiración, sino que mis labores escolares han estado demasiado pesados. Pero al fin, hoy, he terminado.

Y una enorme disculpa!!! Sé que no se merecen toda esta larga ausencia, pero les juro que no estuvo en mis manos mi tiempo. Ojalá con este capítulo largo sirva para compensarlo. Y espero que realmente les guste

Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, de verdad que es fabulosa la cantidad de respuesta que he tenido.

Cuídense mucho, ok?

Hasta pronto!!!


	18. Milagros

-Ánimo, Sakura- se dijo a sí misma mientras se contemplaba frente al espejo de su habitación –Las cosas mejorarán

Aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello. Y es que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Estaba feliz y triste, aunque no sabía cuál de los dos sentimientos era el que prevalecía. Aún se ponía a gritar y saltar como loca cuando recordaba el beso de la noche anterior, aquél que Shaoran le diera con tanta intensidad, y no era para menos, pues se la había pasado la noche entera soñando con él.

Pero después recordaba la carta donde le avisaban que la aceptaban Y aunque se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, no sabía qué camino tomar ahora...

Suspiró mientras veía el reloj, comprobando que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Bajó con rapidez y tomó el bendo (su cajita de almuerzo, ¿se escribe así?) que la cocinera le ofrecía

-¿No vas a desayunar, Sakura?- le preguntó la alegre cocinera viendo la expresión apagada de la joven

-Se me ha hecho tarde- anunció ella a modo de respuesta mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta trasera. La señora Shikihawa sólo le siguió con la mirada mientras recordaba la carta por la cual habían peleado tan arduamente. ¿Acaso eran malas noticias lo que portaba en su interior?

Sakura respiró el aire límpido de la mañana mientras apresuraba el paso, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

Ella se percató a los pocos segundos, y comenzó a temer, así que decidió correr a la escuela, lo bueno era que gozaba de buena condición.

Aunque unos brazos le impidieron seguir avanzando; se paralizó al instante y volteó horrorizada hacia su captor. No otra vez...

Shima sólo quería darle una sorpresa e ir a esperarla fuera de su casa, para ir juntos a la escuela; al verla salir de la casa sin notar su presencia decidió asustarla un poco, sin contar con que la joven lo tomaría demasiado serio, dirigiéndole una mirada conocida para él...

La misma mirada aterrada que recibió aquella noche en el bosque.

La soltó con rapidez sintiéndose infinitamente culpable. Sakura aún seguía teniendo miedo, y era él el causante de su sufrimiento

-¡Me diste un buen susto!- exclamó la joven sintiéndose aliviada de que sólo fuese su novio el que la abrazaba, pero sin percibir su mirada angustiada -¿Qué haces aquí?

Shima se recuperó con facilidad, regalándole una sonrisa

-He venido por mi novia- respondió él mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

_Novia..._ pensó Sakura culpable, _esto no puede continuar..._

-Tengo... tengo que hablar contigo...- comenzó a decir ella separándose, sin embargo Shima le impidió continuar al robarle un rápido beso

-Será después, preciosa, se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela

Caminaron con rapidez, tomados de la mano; Shima parecía contento esa mañana, y un tanto orgulloso. Hablaba de no-sé-qué-cosas, o al menos Sakura no le prestaba la mínima atención. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar como para escuchar su plática

Había sido un error, lo sabía ella cuando aceptó ser su novia, y lo sabía ahora mismo. Se había engañado con la idea de que ella también merecía ser feliz, y pensó que ese noviazgo sería un buen comienzo, pero todo estaba resultando lo contrario.

Él era un buen chico, y por lo mismo le dolía más mentirse con la absurda idea de que algún día sentiría algo por él... pero simplemente no podía

-Tengo que hablar contigo- repitió Sakura con seriedad, sin importarle mucho si interrumpía la plática del joven

Ambos detuvieron su caminata. Shima le observó con curiosidad, aunque después sonrió

-Hoy te ves muy linda, Sakura- le dijo mientras admiraba su rostro perfilado

Sakura se sonrojó ante el cumplido, y dudó nuevamente decirlo. No se lo merecía, él se había portado muy bien con ella. Aunque ya no podía más

-¿Qué querías decirme?- interrogó Shima al ver que su novia había quedado en absoluto silencio

-Ayer recibí una carta- comenzó ella, diciendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que le quería decir –De parte de una universidad que está en Inglaterra. Ellos han decidido aceptarme ahí para continuar mis estudios

-¡Eso es fabuloso!- exclamó Shima mientras le abrazaba con fuerza -¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Se suponía que no debía reaccionar de esa manera! Comenzaba a desesperarse, sobretodo porque estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que aún no estaba segura

-¿No lo comprendes, Shima? ¡Me iré a Inglaterra! ¡Tal vez para siempre!- eso dolía terriblemente, porque "para siempre" era demasiado tiempo, y no quería eso, no cuando Shaoran estaba de por medio –Nuestro noviazgo tiene que llegar a su fin- continuó, de eso sí estaba segura –no podremos seguir saliendo

-Pero aún no te vas, Sakura- dijo él sintiéndose algo entristecido –Por lo menos estarás aquí hasta que las clases terminen, dentro de dos semanas; y te prometo que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos

¡NO! ¡Demonios, no! ¡No quería aprovechar el tiempo con él! ¡¡¡Quería aprovecharlo con Shaoran!!! ¿Porqué diablos no entendía?

Sentía los ojos arderle por las lágrimas que pronto se acumularon en sus ojos. Apretó los labios para evitar el llanto y decidió alejarse de ahí. Porque estaba segura de que si se quedaba iba a terminar golpeándolo.

Shima le vio alejarse, tal vez Sakura estaba demasiado triste y no quería alejarse de él, dejar su noviazgo, eso fue lo que el rubio pensó, o más bien, quiso pensar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces, preciosa? ¿Cuándo estás libre?

La hermosa chica sonrió seductoramente, mientras le enviaba una de sus más seductoras miradas que sus ojos color rubí podían dar

El joven frente a ella acentuó su sonrisa, acercándose aún más a ella

Meiling estaba recargada en uno de los casilleros de una manera por demás sensual, como lo era ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente sonriendo. Su cabello negro y lacio caía libre por sus hombros y espalda, resaltando el contorno de su rostro.

Desde su llegada seguía siendo una de las jóvenes más asediadas en el instituto, cosa que le halagaba; se tenía por arrogante y un tanto altiva con los hombres. Era imposible que alguna persona del sexo opuesto le ignorara, y si así ocurría, con una sola mirada o una sola sonrisa caían rendidos a sus pies.

Aunque nadie había logrado salir con ella; muchas eran las peticiones, pero ella simplemente se negaba a todos. Así que su reputación estaba intacta; porque de cualquier manera ella ya estaba predestinada a alguien, alguien que había sido capaz de resistírsele por un buen tiempo, y ni sus miradas furtivas ni sus sonrisas servían para atraerlo.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto ese individuo.

Y a pesar de su comportamiento muy poco sutil para con los hombres, era una excelente persona, al menos con sus amigos, a quienes adoraba con todo su corazón; aunque los demás no se percataran de ello; pero qué más daba, mientras más hablaran de ella era mejor.

De reojo pudo ver cómo alguien se acercaba, visiblemente molesto, o al menos eso se notaba en sus hermosos ojos azules. Sonrió aún más, embobando completamente al chico frente a ella, y esperando la siguiente reacción, pacientemente.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, mientras desviaba su vista rojiza a un lado de su cabeza, donde una mano presionaba fuertemente contra el casillero. Después, dirigió su mirada al rostro de quien había golpeado el pobre mueble, encontrándose con un apuesto joven de melena rizada y negra, quien no dejaba de fulminar al otro individuo, quien abría los ojos ante la sorpresa

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi novia?- le preguntó amenazante. Meiling cerró los ojos satisfecha

-¿tu... tu novia?- balbuceó el otro separándose de la joven –Yo... no sabía...

-Te doy "tres" para que te largues- advirtió Heian sonando rudo, algo que no quedaba con su angelical rostro –uno... dos...

Y antes de que pudiera decir "tres", el pobre chico huía aterrorizado, lo más lejos de ellos.

Meiling dejó escapar una sonrisita divertida. Adoraba que hiciera eso, y adoraba lo que a continuación venía

Aunque se quedó esperando. Y al abrir los ojos, se percató de que Heian ya no estaba con ella, sino a unos pasos, dirigiéndose a su salón de clase.

Se apresuró a alcanzarle

-¿Quién demonios te crees para ignorarme de esa forma?- le preguntó furiosa mientras los presentes les veían

Era cosa de todos los días verlos discutir

-Me parece que eso ya no le gustó a su majestad- se burló el joven reteniendo una risa, aunque visiblemente molesto

-¿Qué hay de malo que un chico se me acerque?- volvió a interrogar la joven casi gritándole

-Nada, sólo que su "Real Alteza" se olvida de que su novio está frente a ella- le reclamó el chico de ojos celestes, sin detener su carrera

-Yo no veo a ningún novio por aquí- dijo ella con arrogancia, levantando sensualmente una de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas –Yo sólo veo a un lacayo...

Heian se detuvo encarándola, observando ese precioso rostro enojado y altanero, y a la vez muy sensual, demasiado para oponer resistencia

-¿A quién le llamas lacayo?- le preguntó amenazante mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

-No veo a otro sirviente por aquí- respondió Meiling sin retroceder, bajando la voz a un murmuro seductor, le sonrió con esos labios que le hechizaban y ponían loco, y entonces no pudo resistirse

Con furia y suavidad a la vez, atrajo a la joven a su cuerpo y la besó con la mayor pasión que podía demostrar en ese momento. Claramente se había percatado de el lugar donde habían quedado, su favorito, pues a espaldas de su novia se encontraba la puerta del cuartito de la limpieza, que tantas veces había sido testigo de la fogosidad de los jóvenes

Casi sin que nadie lo notara, ambos desaparecieron tras esa puerta, sin despegarse el uno del otro.

Los besos continuaron, así como las caricias indiscretas. Ella le volvía loco, desde la primera vez que la había visto hasta ese momento. La adoraba aún cuando parecía ignorarla, le amaba, aún cuando le demostraba odio y desprecio.

Ella murmuraba su nombre entre beso y beso, mientras le abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había caído hechizada la primera vez que vio sus ojos celestes, casi grises bajo la luz del sol. Aunque le costó demasiado trabajo hacer que él se fijase en ella, al final lo había conseguido, y sabía que lo tenía a sus pies... lo malo era que ella también estaba a sus pies.

Esos eran sus juegos, ignorarse, maltratarse, decirse hasta de lo que se iban a morir, para al final terminar fundidos en besos, y muchas veces en algo más fuerte... Era algo así como una relación masoquista.

Pero aunque ella besara de una manera increíble, y él acariciara de forma irresistible, no era lo único que existía entre ellos. Porque si seguían juntos era porque en el otro habían encontrado la mejor manera de complementarse de forma perfecta

-¡Espera!- susurró Meiling entre jadeos, mientras reía divertida -¡La... campana... ha... sonado!

-¡Rayos!- Heian detuvo su repartición de besos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

Rápidamente acomodaron sus ropas y físico en general; se asomaron cuidadosamente hacia el pasillo, comprobando que éste estaba completamente desierto.

-Vamos- susurró Heian tomando la mano de su novia y comenzando a correr, no percatándose de sus rostros enrojecidos y sus labios hinchados

Meiling reía divertida, contagiando a Heian quien aún la llevaba de la mano. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo

Llegaron al salón de la joven, teniendo que despedirse, no sin antes robar un último beso a su novia, uno completamente diferente, lleno de ternura y suavidad

La abrazó por un momento más, mientras le susurraba muy bajo lo mucho que la amaba

Meiling sonrió satisfecha, porque era muy raro que Heian le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Después de eso, vio cómo su novio se alejaba para dirigirse a su salón.

-¿Me permite pasar?- la voz de la joven provocó que los alumnos voltearan a la puerta. La maestra le observó con enojo

-Adelante- le dijo luego de un pesado suspiro.

Los hombres la fulminaban con la mirada, mientras sus mentes cochambrosas trabajaban a mil por hora. Y las mujeres simplemente le veían de arriba a abajo con cierta envidia.

-Los botones de tu blusa...- murmuró Sakura divertida cuando Meiling pasó a su lado, mientras señalaba la prenda de la joven, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó

Sakura suspiró resignada. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, y aún no se podía explicar cómo un chico tan serio y tímido como lo era Heian hacía... bueno, todos lo sabían...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Tu actuación ha estado fabulosa, Shaoran!!- felicitó ruidosamente Meikyo mientras corría a abrazar al chico, que sonreía nervioso -¡Casi me lo creo!

-Si... bueno...- respondió él mientras se rascaba la nuca

Las chicas de la obra subieron al escenario a felicitarlo también, y para aprovecharse un poco de él y darle abrazos y uno que otro agasajo

-No puedo creer que mi primo haya actuado de esa manera- murmuró Meiling mientras suplía un poco el papel de Tomoyo al estar grabando con la video cámara de la amatista; sobretodo porque Tomoyo le había hecho prometer que grabaría cada uno de los ensayos que faltasen

Sakura asintió distraídamente mientras le veía entre todas las chicas. Él había mejorado muchísimo después de que ambos ensayaran juntos en su habitación. Y que aún recordarlo se sonrojaba.

Suspiró mientras desechaba esos pensamientos, con un poco de tristeza. Y tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que, entre las cabezas de las chicas que se habían reunido en torno a Shaoran, sólo la de él sobresalía, observándola atentamente, preocupado por su estado de ánimo, pues en todo el día su linda amiga había estado evadiéndolo y evitando verle a los ojos

-¿Estás bien, mi cielo?- vio que Gary se acercaba a preguntarle algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que sí le puso celoso. En un instante quiso alejar a todas las chicas que se pegaban a su cuerpo como sanguijuelas para ir a salvar a su princesa esmeralda de ese chico-chica

Aunque ese deseo de matar se vio desplazado cuando observó que Sakura le sonreía con ternura. Talvez ese chico le hacía sonreír, pero jamás le podría besar como él lo había hecho. Y por eso se sentía orgulloso

La joven dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Li, encontrándose ambos. Ella seguía seria y él preocupado, así que sólo le regaló una sonrisa de aliento, que fue correspondida por otra tímida... y nuevamente lo evadió

-Muy bien hecho, chicos- anunció Sakura atrayendo la atención de los participantes de la obra. Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella

-El ensayo ha salido perfectamente, ya están listos para presentar la obra- hubo murmullos de alegría, y otros tantos de nerviosismo –Así que se merecen un descanso. Quiero que este fin de semana se relajen y disfruten como quieran, y el lunes será nuestro último ensayo y les entregaré sus correspondientes disfraces- nuevamente murmullos

-Pueden retirarse- continuó la joven, pero antes de que todos se disiparan, agregó –y chicos... muchas gracias a todos

Y más murmullos, está vez enternecidos y de alegría

-Eso fue conmovedor- dramatizó Gary mientras se acercaba a ella limpiando unas cuantas lagrimillas –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ojitos-chan

-¿Sakura-chan desea decir algo para la cámara?- preguntó Meiling mientras ponía el pequeño aparato frente al rostro de la joven

-¡Deja eso, Meiling! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!- se quejó mientras tapaba la lente de la cámara

-Vergonzoso o no, pero nuestra querida Tomoyo desea verte- se justificó Meiling, aunque después de eso desvió la cámara –Y aquí viene nuestro querido y sexy lobito- anunció mientras recorría con la cámara todo el cuerpo del joven –Mmm... Se ha puesto bastante bien estos días- saboreó divertida –Lástima que somos primos...

-¡Eso estuvo genial, Sakura!- felicitó Shaoran sin prestar atención a su prima –Serás una gran actriz

Sakura se sonrojó, y Meiling grabó todo a detalle

-Ahora entiendo porqué Tomoyo está tan obsesionada con su cámara- susurró un tanto perversa mientras grababa las reacciones nerviosas de ambos castaños

-¡Shao!, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?- una melosa voz se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Y ahora tenemos a la perra de Meikyo- murmuró Meiling mientras dirigía la cámara a la susodicha –en el momento en que es rechazada por nuestro lobito sexy

Shaoran volteó un poco fastidiado

-Si gustas adelantarte, me quedaré un rato más- le dijo con amabilidad, sin notar cómo la joven rodaba los ojos enfurecida

-Bien hecho, primito- vanaglorió la joven de ojos rojizos sin perder detalle -¡Esto es genial!!

-Oye... me gustaría platicar un poco contigo- pidió el joven

Sakura se alarmó. En este momento no quería hablar, al menos no con él, no hasta que tuviera su decisión lista y con la certeza de que nada le haría cambiar de opinión, porque estaba segura de que si continuaba observando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate mandaría al diablo los sueños desde su niñez sólo por él.

-Yo... no puedo en este momento- le contestó con pesar

-¿Lo estás grabando?- preguntó Gary entusiasmado mientras los veía junto con Meiling

-Todito todito- respondió ella divertida

-Tomoyo me pidió que pasara a su casa- se excusó la joven sin soportar ver la cara de decepción de su amigo

-De acuerdo- se dio por vencido, y después de eso, le dio un rápido e inesperado abrazo –cuídate mucho- terminó para después recoger sus cosas con rapidez para retirarse, tratando de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque no lo pudo hacer para la cámara

Meiling terminó de grabar cuando vio la expresión sumamente triste en el rostro de su amiga

-¿Estás bien, Sak-chan?- le preguntó acercándose a ella

Pero Kinomoto sólo sonrió

-Necesito hablar con ustedes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siempre es un placer tenerlos en mi casa- recibió Sonomi de manera muy cordial al trío de jóvenes que llegaban

-Nosotros lo sabemos- aceptó Gary altivo, mientras la anfitriona rodaba los ojos resignada. Ese chico tenía el ego más grande que conocía

-Tomoyo está en su habitación, si gustan pasar- les invitó Sonomi cordialmente –En un momento subiré té y pastas

-¿Tendrá alguna tarta de fresas?- preguntó Gary con exagerada cortesía

-También subiré tarta de fresas...- añadió Sonomi sintiéndose derrotada

…………………………

-¡Es verdad! Diariamente entran al cuartucho de la limpieza y...- Gary enrojeció mientras se tocaba el rostro avergonzado –Oh Dios mío... ¿quién sabe qué tantas cosas pervertidas harán?- terminó mientras dejaba volar su imaginación, que por cierto, era muy grande –Qué envidia te tengo, Mei-chan

-Basta Gary...- advirtió la nombrada mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños en dirección al chico gay –¡Heian es sólo mío!

-Nadie te lo está quitando, querida- se defendió él mientras daba un sorbo a su té –aunque... no sería mala idea

Tomoyo rió ante su comentario, llamando la atención de ambos, quien al instante dejaron de pelear

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?- interrogó la amatista al ver que sus amigos sólo le observaban

Gary negó con la cabeza

-Es sólo que te extrañamos mucho, Tom-chan

-¡¡Las clases no son lo mismo sin ti; he intentado grabar con tu cámara –lo cual me está obsesionando últimamente- pero nunca voy a superar tus tomas!!- exclamó Meiling con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos

Tomoyo sonrió con cariño. Ella también los extrañaba demasiado, incluso a la escuela. Del asunto pocos rumores había ya, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero aún así no se atrevía a volver a la escuela, porque de cualquier manera no sería igual

-Gracias chicos; yo también los extraño mucho- muy pronto, el bello rostro de la amatista ensombreció. Sus ojos se cubrieron por su cabello, ocultando su tristeza. Gary y Meiling le miraron con preocupación –sin embargo...- continuó, denotando temblor en su voz –extraño aún más... ¡grabar yo misma con mi cámara las bellas escenas entre Shaoran y Sakura-chan!- exclamó mientras acariciaba el aparato, al tiempo que los presentes caían de espaldas, con miles de gotitas de sudor en sus cabezas –He tratado de mantener la cordura sola en mi habitación, pensando que muy pronto Meiling traerá nuevas escenas románticas para mí, pero... cuando veo los videos... me percató de lo mala que es Meiling para filmar escenas de amor, y que nadie más puede hacerlo mejor que yo... ToT

-¡Oye! ¡Hago todo lo que puedo!- reclamó Meiling furiosa levantándose del suelo -¡Además no me puedes negar que te traigo muy buenas escenas!

-Tienes razón- aceptó Tomoyo dramáticamente –sin embargo... aún sigues estando muy por debajo de mí...

-¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Me mato a todas horas siguiendo a esos dos, escondiéndome tras los arbustos, arañando mis hermosas piernas, ganándome miradas asesinas y golpes en mi cabeza, e incluso yendo a recónditos lugares sólo para traerte estas escenas románticas! ¿y de esta forma me pagas?- Los ojos rojizos de Meiling se llenaron de lagrimitas -¿no te parece que hago mucho por ti?

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo un momento, y con toda calma respondió

-Nop. Aún creo que puedes esforzarte un poquito más

El grito de frustración de la morena se escuchó por toda la casa. Definitivamente no había manera de satisfacer a Daidouji Tomoyo. Así que molesta, se dejó caer en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados, y sin dirigir palabra a nadie.

-Por cierto- continuó Tomoyo pensativa -¿Trajiste alguna escena nueva para mí?

Meiling lanzó con furor un pequeño CD a la amatista, quien en un acto reflejo lo atrapó en el aire, evitando así un golpe seguro a su cabeza

-¡Gracias!- sonrió triunfante y se dispuso a introducirlo en su DVD

-Por cierto, Ojitos-chan, has estado demasiado callada- observó Gary dirigiéndose a su amiga, quien sólo observaba la discusión entre sus amigos, mientras sostenía firmemente una taza entre sus manos -¿Estás bien?

Sakura bajó la mirada observando el líquido verdoso

-¿Sakura?- insistió Tomoyo, pero el ruido del televisor le impidió continuar. Los cuatro jóvenes dirigieron sus vistas a la pantalla, donde se mostraban las escenas del día

Meiling narraba a Tomoyo lo que se presentaba en las imágenes, con lujo de detalle, siendo apoyada por Gary. Sakura sólo observaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco violento cuando apareció Shaoran, jugando perfectamente fútbol. Embelesada admiró su cabello revuelto moviéndose al compás del viento, sus mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio, sus ágiles movimientos con el balón, su rostro furioso y decidido, y aquella enorme y fantástica sonrisa de triunfo cuando anotó gol mientras los demás jugadores de su mismo equipo le felicitaban con alegría. Todo como en "cámara lenta".

Sus esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose orgullosa de él. Era todo lo que podía soñar y así quería recordarlo para siempre.

Un par de escenas más continuaron, y en una aparecía ella misma, solitaria, pensativa y sobretodo, despistada, pues parecía no percatarse de la cámara. Eso provocó que se sonrojara, aún más cuando vio que en la escena aparecía Shaoran, que se acercaba a ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Y desde su lugar se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí formaban una bonita pareja, aunque parecieran igual de despistados. Suspiró. ¿Algún día tendría la oportunidad de formar una pareja con él? Su tiempo se agotaba, y nada de eso parecía venir

-¿Ojitos?- volvió a preguntar el joven, sin recibir respuesta. Tomoyo y Meiling hicieron lo mismo, pero Sakura continuaba absorta en la pantalla del televisor, donde Shaoran se presentaba como el protagonista.

Sus tres amigos voltearon a verse entre ellos, mientras se encogían de hombros. Fue entonces que Meiling sonrió con malicia, y dirigiéndose a su amiga le habló, nuevamente

-¿Shaoran?- probó, y su experimento dio resultado, pues la joven de ojos esmeralda dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltada y volteó a ver a su amiga

-¡¡Ajá!! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó victoriosa Meiling mientras le señalaba -¡Estás pensando en mi primo!

Sakura se sonrojó al instante, y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Sakura?- preguntó con ternura Tomoyo, mientras ponía suavemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga

Sakura levantó la mirada, mientras trataba de sonreír con ánimo, saliendo de sus labios sólo una falsa mueca

-Me... me han...- respiró hondo, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar –Me aceptaron en la universidad de Inglaterra

Silencio

Tan abrumador que casi podían escuchar las respiraciones de los otros en la habitación. Los tres jóvenes le miraron con ojos sorprendidos.

-Es... grandioso...- fue Tomoyo la primera que habló, tratando de sonar alegre por el logro de su amiga, aunque su voz salió en un murmullo tembloroso

Sakura volteó a verla, dándose cuenta de la triste mirada en los bellos ojos amatista de su amiga

-¿Podrían darme un poco de ánimo?- les pidió desesperada, al borde del llanto -¡Es todo lo que necesito!

-¡Eres grandiosa, Sak-Sak!- exclamó Gary notándose un poco más feliz -¡Yo nunca dudé de ti! ¡Nuestra Ojitos se va a Inglaterra! ¡Muy... lejos... de aquí...!- su voz se apagó al imaginar las horas que separaban el Reino Unido de Japón

Meiling dio un leve golpe en el hombro de su amigo, en señal de reclamo, pues Sakura se había puesto aún más triste

La castaña suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a la terraza de la habitación de Tomoyo, donde el fresco aire que circulaba logró despejar sus ojos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Los tres chicos le siguieron con la mirada, incapaces de emitir algún sonido. Estaban más que felices por el logro de su amiga, porque realmente se lo merecía; pero...

-Era obvio que nuestros caminos tenían que separarse en algún momento- Tomoyo le dijo con suavidad y ternura mientras se situaba a su lado –Pero no tiene que ser para toda la vida

-Si, tal vez yo vaya a Italia...- intervino Gary suspirando dramáticamente –Pero cuando sea famoso vendré a visitarlas, mis amores, a darles unos cuantos autógrafos

-¿Qué demonios vas a hacer en Italia?- interrogó Meiling exaltada

-Modelo, Mi vida, modelo- respondió el chico –Este sensual cuerpo y este bellísimo rostro no existen por nada- dijo mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla –Además en Italia hay unos modelos que... ¡uf!- se abanicó con su mano -¡Tan solo imagina una mezcla de Shao-kun y Heiancito-kun! ¡Mmm!- terminó mientras se mordía el labio inferior

A las tres chicas les resbaló una gota por sus nucas

-Yo quizá regrese a Hong Kong, con mi familia- agregó Meiling entristecida

Los cuatro suspiraron, mientras se recargaban en la baranda de la terraza, mirando el atardecer.

-Como dice Tomoyo, esto no tiene que ser para siempre- Gary interrumpió el silencio –Es obvio que tenemos que volver a vernos. ¡Además, no soportaría vivir sin volver a ver a mi Shao!

El chico gay recibió otro golpe por parte de Meiling, y él iba dispuesto a reclamarle, cediendo completamente al ver que la castaña se limpiaba una lágrima disimuladamente

-Yo... no quise...- se disculpó apenado, incapaz de continuar con sus palabras, pues la chica de ojos verdes continuó con su llanto silencioso

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho?- preguntó Tomoyo después de una pausa refiriéndose a cierto castaño

El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Sakura le impidió contestar, y sólo negó con la cabeza

Meiling aspiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus ganas de llorar. Estaba en la misma situación que Sakura. Si se marchaba, sería muy duro no poder ver a Heian durante un buen tiempo

-Él lo entenderá- fue Gary quien habló, refiriéndose a cada una de sus amigas –Si él te ama, entonces estará feliz por tu logro...

-Ni siquiera sé si me ama- interrumpió la castaña llena de dolor –Y yo... me he acostumbrado tanto a él que le echo de menos a cada segundo que no lo veo, todas las noches deseo que amanezca rápidamente para volver a verlo, sueño a diario con él aunque no esté dormida, y cuando lo veo... cuando lo veo sólo es para recordarme lo mucho que lo amo...

Los tres le vieron sorprendidos, mientras la chica hablaba rápidamente entre sus lágrimas

-Si no me voy sé que perderé la oportunidad que toda mi vida he estado esperando, mi sueño desde niña lo enviaré al caño... pero si me voy... sé que perderé a la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida... Si me quedo, nadie me garantiza que él me amará, y si me voy... él seguramente terminará olvidando los pocos recuerdos que tenemos juntos. Si me quedo, seguramente no tardará en enamorarse de alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero si me voy nuevamente estaré sola... ¡No sé qué hacer!

Tomoyo suspiró

-Toda tu vida has deseado que este momento pasara- le dijo con tranquilidad –Imaginando siempre el momento en que te convertirás en una gran actriz o una afamada directora. Ahora lo tienes, Sakura.

-Tienes razón- reconoció ella –Debería aprovecharlo, porque de cualquier manera no tengo a Shaoran

-Él se dará cuenta de cuán importante eres para él- intervino Meiling –Y entonces te buscará hasta el último rincón de la tierra para secuestrarte y hacerte todas las maldades posibles

-Qué envidia te tengo, Ojitos- murmuró Gary apesadumbrado

Sakura sonrió

-Ni siquiera sé si soy importante para él- dijo, muy poco optimista

-Te sorprenderías, Sakura- aseguró Tomoyo, enviando miradas cómplices a Meiling y Gary

-Y en caso de que fuera así- continuó Sakura sin tomarle mucha importancia al comentario de Tomoyo –Inglaterra sigue quedando terriblemente lejos de aquí

-Shaoran también tiene que regresar a Hong Kong- confesó Meiling sin voltear a verla

-¿Qué...?- la voz de la castaña salió en un suspiro. Si se quedaba, de cualquier manera no estaría con él. Su destino se presentaba ante ella, y en cualquier camino que tomase, ese destino no era a su lado –No...

Ahora el golpe lo recibió Meiling

-¡Lo que quiero decir, es que si te ama hará lo imposible para encontrarte!- exclamó con rapidez Meiling, dándose cuenta de su error -¡Por Dios! ¡El tipo es infinitamente rico! ¡Cualquier día tomará su jet privado y saldrá en tu búsqueda!

-Él... se irá...- murmuró Sakura en un hilo de voz mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación, sin hacer caso a sus amigos, y recogiendo sus cosas –Ni siquiera tengo alguna esperanza... él se va... Debo irme...

Los tres chicos le vieron caminar con pesar hacia la salida de la habitación, inmóviles

-No quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá Shaoran cuando lo sepa...- suspiró Tomoyo sin dejar de ver a la puerta por donde había salido la castaña

-¿Crees que la ame?- preguntó Meiling en el mismo tono bajo que Tomoyo

-Ni siquiera él debe saber cuánto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguiría el camino que tenía trazado desde un principio.

No se sentía feliz, pero aún así lo seguiría.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida- se dijo mientras llegaba a su casa

Aunque en ese momento no sabía qué le podía hacer feliz. Ya no tenía razón por la cual quedarse. De hecho lo que siempre había querido era alejarse de esa casa oscura y fría donde, obviamente, nunca había sido bien recibida. Shaoran; él también se iría de Japón. Su familia... ¡ni siquiera tenía familia! Sus amigos...

-Ellos también se irán- se recordó mientras descargaba su mochila sobre su escritorio

Parecía como si de repente el mundo volviera a darle la espalda

-Al menos es lo que siento...

¿Le diría?

No encontraba razón alguna para hacerlo. Si lo hacía, de cualquier manera él terminaría olvidándose de ella.

-No lo haré- decidió

Pero esas palabras le provocaron un terrible dolor en el pecho. Él jamás sabría que había logrado su sueño; tenía curiosidad por ver si su rostro mostraría felicidad, indiferencia o tristeza.

-Indiferencia sería lo más obvio

-¡Vaya! ¡Jamás pensé que la locura fuera otra de tus tantas cualidades!- una voz, desgraciadamente conocida para ella, se escuchó a su espalda, haciéndole voltear inmediatamente, sólo para ver a Yukián recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-Creí que había cerrado la puerta- dijo para sí misma sin tomarle importancia a su prima, dispuesta a cerrarla nuevamente

Pero algo la detuvo. Quizá fue la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la pelirroja, o tal vez el sobre que sostenía en una de sus manos

Yukián se dio cuenta de la mirada de la castaña, y su sonrisa se acentuó más

-¡Oh!- exclamó por "casualidad" –Estaba paseando en mi casa, cuando de repente encontré este sobre. ¿es tuyo, Basura?

Sakura le miró amenazante, mientras se disponía a arrebatar el sobre de las manos de la pelirroja. Pero en un acto reflejo, ella movió rápidamente la mano, evitando toda acción

-Eres una niña mala- canturreó mientras comenzaba a sacar la hoja de su interior -¿Qué podrá ser esto?

Comenzó a leer en voz alta, para mayor disgusto de Sakura, quien mantenía sus puños firmemente cerrados, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas. Su enojo aumentó cuando Yukián terminó de leer y comenzó a reír burlonamente

-¿No me digas que aceptaron a una basura como tú?- se mofó en su cara –¡¡No cabe duda que debe ser una universidad llena de idiotas!!

Sakura aprovechó su risa para quitarle la carta con rapidez, y cerrar la puerta de paso, estampándola en la nariz de Yukián

-¡Maldita seas, Basura!- gritó desde el exterior -¡Ni creas que te irás! ¡Ni siquiera tienes dinero para irte!

-No lo necesito- murmuró Sakura sin ser escuchada

Su prima continuó gritando incoherencias, sin embargo, Sakura no le prestó atención, y se dedicó tan sólo a acariciar a su bello gato, deseando, por un momento, que fuese Shaoran el que estuviera en su cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura...- la voz del hombre le sobresaltó, haciendo que el trasto que llevaba entre sus manos resbalara

-¡Señor Tsubame!- exclamó ella mientras lo recogía –Me ha...

Detuvo sus palabras. El rostro de ese individuo le parecía extrañamente familiar. Se veía más joven rasurado, pues siempre solía llevar una pequeña barba. Además, no llevaba el sombrero que siempre usaba, así que podía apreciar mejor su cabello oscuro

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó el joven ante el prolongado silencio de Sakura

-Todo está bien- contestó ella mientras salía de su asombro -¿Me hablaba?

-Oh si- recordó el señor Tsubame –Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar

-Pero... no podemos salir de aquí sin autorización del director- dijo ella preocupada

-Sólo serán unos minutos- prometió él mientras se colocaba su chaqueta –además, nadie se dará cuenta

………………………………….

Lograron salir sin problemas del asilo. Ni siquiera Nakuru, quien frecuentemente acompañaba al señor Tsubame, pareció darse cuenta.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por la calles de Tomoeda, platicando como si se conocieran de años. Sakura le contó su nuevo logro, junto con la preocupación y tristeza que le embargaba.

-Supongo que muy pronto dejaremos de verte- la voz ronca dejaba escapar cierta tristeza también

Sakura volteó a verlo, admirando el perfil imponente del caballero. Ese rostro le traía la calma que en muchos años le había hecho falta, y por alguna extraña circunstancia pasó por su mente el deseo de abrazarlo; aunque su voz la detuvo

-Hemos llegado- anunció él mientras Sakura observaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al encontrarse frente a una casita amarilla, perfectamente conocida para ella

Y entonces su mente se llenó de recuerdos

-¿Qué...?- fue incapaz de hablar, sobre todo cuando el hombre se adelantaba para abrir la reja, oxidada por el paso de los años.

Tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo al abrirla, pues la hierva había crecido, impidiendo el fácil acceso. Sakura seguía expectante a los movimientos del joven

Su asombró creció cuando el señor Tsubame sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave, introduciéndola a la cerradura de la puerta, y abriéndola al instante

-¿Entrarás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa al verla aún de pie, a mitad de la calle, inmóvil y sorprendida

Sakura caminó, casi automáticamente, aceptando la invitación.

Varios rayos se colaban por las ventanas, iluminando cada espacio empolvado de la sala, que antaño había albergado miles de sonrisas y una felicidad infinita. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Desde el día del accidente no había vuelto a su hogar, ni siquiera para sacar los innumerables recuerdos. Aún había retratos colgados en las paredes, y sobre los muebles, que contaban la historia de esa familia. Los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas blancas, para evitar que el polvo les dañara.

Los jarrones, los trastos, sillas y mesas, todo continuaba tal y como lo había visto la última vez; y como se le presentaban en sus vagos recuerdos.

Caminó con lentitud, quitando sábanas a su paso, tocando los muebles, admirando las fotografías sonrientes. Por extraño que pareciera, su mente nublada sabía dónde se encontraba cada habitación, y sus pies caminaban por si solos, reconociendo el terreno que pisaban.

Al llegar a la cocina casi pudo oler los deliciosos desayunos y las animadas cenas. Era el primer momento del día que podía disfrutar con su familia

-Monstruo...- recordó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura le escuchara, aunque no le prestó mucha atención.

Pensó en llevarse las fotografías ahora que se alejaba de Tomoeda. Quería, por lo menos, tener las sonrisas de su familia impresas.

Un jarrón llamó su atención. Su padre le había regalado esas rosas a su madre, ahora marchitas y llenas de polvo. Más lágrimas. Creía que había superado todo eso. Las acarició, como había recordado a su madre hacer cuando las recibió. Pero al instante los pétalos muertos cayeron. Tapó su boca para evitar un fuerte sollozo. ¡Dios... cuánto los extrañaba!

Entonces, un suave sonido le llamó la atención. Se dirigió con rapidez a la planta alta, siguiendo la melodía, hasta llegar a la habitación que fuese de sus padres. Y entonces lo vio.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, permitiéndole la suficiente visibilidad como para que sus ojos se abrieran por el asombro. La habitación era suavemente iluminada por los rayos anaranjados de la tarde, las partículas de polvo en el aire hacían aún más fantástico el panorama, como si se tratase de alguna fotografía en sepia, un momento congelado en el tiempo. Y estaba él, sus dedos largos se movían armoniosamente por el teclado del instrumento, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si recordase alguna antigua canción. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, con una perceptible sonrisa y su cuerpo se mecía suavemente, al compás de la melodía

Sin notarlo, de sus ojos esmeralda resbalaban lágrimas que morían bajo su barbilla. A esa altura de su vida creía que los milagros no existían, pero ver a ese hombre tocando esa pieza que alguna vez su madre compusiera para sus hijos... eso era un milagro

Su corazón había empequeñecido a causa de la duda y confusión, y sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo que el caballero interrumpiera su recital y volteara a verle

Se veía aún más pequeña y frágil, en medio de aquella habitación, mirándole con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas, y en completo silencio.

-¿Quién es usted?- Sakura exigió saber, dejando notar en sus palabras la cruel confusión que estaba sintiendo,

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras...- dijo él a modo de respuesta, sin borrar la tierna sonrisa que brindaba a la joven; después de eso, comenzó a buscar en una bolsa de su chaqueta, hasta sacar un pequeño papel, arrugado por el frecuente tacto que debía tener

Sakura siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, mientras su respiración parecía abandonarla a ratos.

El señor Tsubame le extendió el papel, para que ella pudiera admirarlo con mayor facilidad. Sakura se acercó a él, dudosa y recelosa, pero al ver la imagen impresa en el papel, un enojo inexplicable comenzó a formarse desde su interior

-¡Robó la fotografía de mi familia!- exclamó molesta mientras se apartaba con rapidez y abrazaba el trozo de papel

-¡Claro que no!- trataba de calmarle Tsubame poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella –Si gustas, puedes buscar en tu bolso, ahí encontrarás tu fotografía

-¿Me está diciendo que esta es una copia?- el joven asintió -¿Qué tipo de persona es usted? ¿Ha plagiado mi fotografía?

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura- respondió el joven tratando de tranquilizarla –Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrar respuestas

Su tono se escuchaba sincero, al igual que su mirada. Sakura dudó por unos instantes más sin quitar la vista de aquél hombre, aunque terminó por ceder y buscar su propia fotografía.

Y ahí estaba... exactamente igual a la arrugada del señor Tsubame

-¿Qué...?- más lágrimas, creía que había terminado de derramarlas todas, pero se había equivocado

-Es lo que yo me he preguntado...- Sakura regaló una larga mirada al hombre frente a ella, y al hacerlo, sin querer comenzó a compararlo con su hermano. Y ahí estaba. Los mismos ojos rasgados e insolentes, esa nariz recta, tan parecida a la de su padre. Su cabello negro y lacio, algo desordenado; su expresión se mostraba distinta a la de aquél niño, pero por todo lo demás... eran tan parecidos

Sakura se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, logrando levantar algo de polvo del suelo. Alguien jugaba cruelmente con ella, y no le parecía para nada gracioso

-¿Qué quiere conseguir?- le preguntó cabizbaja -¿Viene a burlarse de mí?

-Eso es lo último que deseo...

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué todo este teatro de la fotografía, de la canción que mi madre nos compuso, de venir a casa y abrir como si fuera su propia casa?- le reclamó mientras dejaba ver su rostro bañado en llanto -¿Fue Yukián quien le pagó por hacerme esto?

El señor Tsubame le miró desde lo alto mientras un fugaz recuerdo pasaba por su mente, el de una pequeña jugando en el suelo y volteándole a ver con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver un hueco entre sus dientes; pero ahora la pequeña no sonreía, sólo se abrazaba a sí misma, buscando consuelo; se arrodilló junto a ella, poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros

-Si estoy aquí, si toqué esta melodía, o si supe llegar a esta casa y abrir con una llave que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo... fue porque son trozos de recuerdos que me llegan de alguna parte- le explicó con calma, después de eso, sacó la pequeña medalla que tenía desde... realmente no sabía desde cuando, y se la mostró a Sakura, quien la miró asombrada

-No...- murmuró mientras daba vuelta al pequeño objeto para descubrir unas letras grabadas en el reverso –_Touya..._- leyó mientras acariciaba la delicada inscripción –Mamá se la dio en su último cumpleaños- recordó mientras sonreía –ese día se la pasó molestándome, porque él sabía que me había puesto celosa de su hermoso regalo

Se quedó un instante más viendo el objeto

-Esto es como en mis sueños- dijo Sakura, ausente y lentamente, acariciando la medalla –Y sé que en cualquier momento voy a despertar, como siempre lo hago, y me daré cuenta de que estoy en la misma habitación de siempre, sin mi familia, y volveré a llorar por la mala jugada de mi mente y a maldecir porque cuando al fin la tristeza comienza a ceder, siempre llega un vago recuerdo que me hace caer en la realidad...

Varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas trigueñas del hombre, cayendo algunas sobre las manos de Sakura que sostenían la medalla, haciéndole volver su atención al rostro del joven.

Con cuidado y ternura limpió cada una de sus lágrimas con la punta de su dedo, delineando al mismo tiempo los contornos de sus facciones, todo en absoluto silencio

-No quiero despertar...- suplicó con la voz cortada, sintiendo su garganta doler por el enorme nudo que se había formado.

En un rápido movimiento, el joven aprisionó la pequeña mano de Sakura entre la suya, presionándola contra su mejilla y besándola de paso

-No quiero...- repitió la chica en un sollozo al momento que se abalanzaba sobre el hombre en un fuerte abrazo. Ambos lloraban, empapando la ropa del otro con sus lágrimas llenas de dolor, confusión y alegría.

Él besó la cabeza de su posible hermana, mientras trataba de grabar cada detalle de ese momento, temiendo olvidarlo después.

El silencio, que tantos años había reinado en esa solitaria casa, ahora era roto por los conmovedores sollozos de ambos jóvenes, quienes abrazaban su tabla de salvación, esperando que aquella no fuese otra ilusión o sueño del cual despertarían muy pronto, sólo para darse cuenta de que seguirán igual de solos que el día anterior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En dónde demonios has estado?-

Rayos, ¿porqué precisamente ese día se le ocurría aparecer?

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta principal de la casa; siempre entraba por la puerta de servicio, y ahora que hacía algo diferente se encontraba con la bruja de su tía, que le miraba severa desde el pie de las escaleras; su porte alto y serio le hacía recordar a la madrastra de Cenicienta.

-Estaba trabajando- se excusó sin tomarle mucha importancia, comenzando a dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Trabajando?- repitió la gran señora -¿Acaso no estás satisfecha con todo lo que te hemos dado?

Sakura rodó los ojos ante el tono sarcástico de su tía mientras hurgaba en la nevera; una deliciosa tarta de fresa, seguramente la señora Shikihawa lo había hecho para ella.

-¿O estás juntando dinero para tu supuesto viaje a Inglaterra...?

Sakura le encaró por fin. ¡Vaya si su prima era chismosa!

-Piensa lo que quieras- le dijo al tiempo que disponía alejarse rumbo a su habitación, pero su tía le cerró el paso

-Mi querida Sakura, eres demasiado ingenua...- su tono de voz no le gustaba, en lo absoluto -¿Crees que podrás librarte de mi? ¿Crees que te dejaré ir sin antes pagarme cada centavo que he invertido en ti?

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta

-¡La herencia de mis padres han cubierto todos los gastos!- reclamó

-La herencia de tus padres se terminó hace tiempo. Todo pasó a mis manos, obviamente ese dinero no te pertenece de ninguna manera

-¡Ese dinero siempre ha sido mío! ¡Tú lo has estado robando! ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que todos estos lujos los has comprado a partir de ahí?- su furia comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza, mientras sus palabras salían sin siquiera pensarlo -¡Incluso te quedaste con la empresa de mi padre!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- espetó su tía, mirándola con crueldad -¡No estás amparada de ninguna forma, niña! ¡Además esa empresa debió haber sido mía, quedó acordado en mi compromiso con tu padre...!

La gran señora guardó silencio de golpe. Ella también comenzaba a hablar de más, y Sakura se había dado cuenta de ello

-¿Compromiso... con mi padre?- repitió incrédula -¡Él ni loco se hubiera casado contigo! ¡Jamás!

-¡Cállate!- gritó su tía mientras recordaba su pasado, dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Sakura habían sido las más acertadas, porque él nunca quiso casarse con ella

Por primera vez, su mirada se tornó temblorosa y opaca

-Tu madre...- murmuró con rencor –Ella me quitó... lo que yo amaba- Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada, aunque después de eso se llenó de miedo, al ver el gesto malvado en el rostro de su tía –Pero yo también le quité lo que tanto quería...- dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro –Mi querida niña... no fue coincidencia que aquella noche su auto quedara sin frenos...

-¿Qué...?- trató de preguntar Sakura, pero su voz se negó a salir

-Aunque a última hora la pequeña de los Kinomoto no iría con ellos... Aún así resultó perfecto mi plan. En este momento Nadeshiko debe estarse revolcando en su tumba, agonizando de dolor por ver a su linda niña bajo mis manos...

Parecía que de momento había perdido la cordura, luciendo tenebrosa. Sakura le miraba en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Porqué...?- preguntó en un hilo de voz

-¡Yo tenía que casarme con él! ¡Era yo quien tenía que formar una linda familia con él!- recordó colérica –Pero tuvo que llegar Nadeshiko, mi hermosa primita, y arruinarlo todo ¿Sabes a quién prefirió?

-¡Era obvio que a mi madre!- gritó Sakura orgullosa

Su tía le miró con odio durante unos segundos, aunque después se tranquilizó

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo recobrando un poco su postura –De cualquier manera ellos ya no están... pude acabar con su felicidad como Nadeshiko lo hizo conmigo

-Te odio...- murmuró Sakura mientras sentía su mandíbula doler por la presión que ejercía -¡Te odio! ¡Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para destruirte, como lo hiciste conmigo y con mi familia!

-Tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado- se burló su tía -¿Qué puede hacerme una simple niña, sola y huérfana?

-¡No estoy sola! ¡Toya está vivo!- exclamó jubilosa

-Imposible. Yo misma me encargué de que nadie saliera vivo

-¡Mientes!- gritó Sakura presa de dolor -¡Él está con vida! ¡Y entre ambos nos encargaremos de hacerte pagar por todas las lágrimas que nos has hecho derramar!

Corrió a grandes zancadas, en dirección a su único refugio en aquella casa. Necesitaba alejarse, o despertar para darse cuenta que aquello no había sido más que un sueño. Pero por más que pellizcaba sus brazos, no conseguía caer en la realidad; y no quería aceptar estar viviendo en ella

Por mucho rato estuvo recostada en el suelo de su habitación, abrazándose a ella misma, y con Himeko lamiendo sus mejillas secas, porque ahora si las lágrimas le habían abandonado.

Su propia tía había matado a su familia por los celos enfermizos que sintió hacia su madre, y eso era algo demasiado reciente para ella, negándose a aceptarlo, porque no podía creer que existía tanto odio en una persona cercana como su tía

Se tocó las mejillas, sintiéndolas entumidas. Automáticamente se puso de pie, y se dirigió al baño, con los ojos tan sombríos como su ánimo. Quizá un buen baño le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

Durante más de media hora se abandonó al relajante baño y la sensación cálida de sentirse parte de nada en aquél momento de plena desnudez.

Cuando salió, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, dejando en penumbra su habitación tan solo iluminada por los lejanísimos rayos que aún sobrevivían. Encendió la lamparita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y al instante la habitación tomó un matiz cálido y acogedor y hasta casi romántico, por las delgadas cortinas que se mecían suavemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Himeko dormía, como solía ser su costumbre. Sonrió al ver al pequeño gato mover sus patitas, como si estuviese corriendo en sueños..

Suspiró mientras deslizaba la toalla suavemente por su cuerpo, limpiando las perlas de agua que aún se adherían a éste, con la mente en blanco, alejada de la realidad. Con la misma distracción se coloca la ropa interior inferior, y comienza a untar crema en todo su cuerpo que adquiría un brillo místico a causa de la lamparilla

Desvía lentamente sus ojos hacia atrás, donde se encuentra la ventana, mientras comenzaba a colocarse el sostén, y sintiendo todo el peso de su mirada.

Castaño y esmeralda se encuentran, mientras el viento continúa jugando con la cortina. Ninguno de los dos habla

¿Es acaso una visión? Porque de momento ha aparecido Shaoran frente a ella, con su rostro apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la habitación, y aún así puede ver su cara visiblemente encendido y escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Frunce el ceño confundida y extrañada

Y él aún no puede moverse, porque Sakura se ve realmente hermosa, con su cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda, con su cuerpo que luce endiabladamente seductor gracias a esa maldita lámpara, con su pecho, de buen tamaño, expuesto ante él, cubierto tan solo por una delgada tela, con esa piel tan suave que le dan ganas de tocar para comprobar que es real; y aunque sus curvas delineadas y esa pequeña cintura serían motivo de las más oscuras perversiones, su rostro aún continúa siendo el de una niña, con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, sus ojos melancólicos y transparentes y esa expresión tranquila y serena... demasiado serena que hasta le da miedo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Pero pronto cayó en la realidad: Shaoran estaba frente a ella, observándola atentamente, terriblemente sonrojado, con gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro, y quien sabe qué otras reacciones fisiológicas, que él agradeció que Sakura no se hubiese dado cuenta

Su estruendoso grito se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo cimbrar los vidrios de la ventana. Y entonces él sintió miedo

-Sa... Sakura- Shaoran trató de calmarla pues la chica parecía haber entrado en una especie de trances –Pue... puedo expli...carlo- tartamudeó aún sonrojado, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió un objeto pesado estamparse contra su frente

-¿¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí???- exclamaba furiosa y avergonzada la joven, que arrojaba cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso hacia la persona de Shaoran, y si el pobre de Himeko hubiese estado cerca, era casi seguro que también hubiese salido disparado contra Shaoran -¡Largo! ¡¡Largo!! ¡¡¡LARGO!!

-¡Espera!- suplicó Shaoran que sobaba su dolorida cabeza mientras yacía en el suelo, y varios centenares de cosas lo rodeaban, todas ellas habían golpeado alguna parte de su cuerpo, incluso aquellas llamadas corrientemente "partes nobles"

Sakura detuvo su ataque, mientras respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho. Sus mejillas eran decoradas por un simpático pero muy notorio sonrojo, su mirada brillaba por el enojo, pero aún más por la vergüenza

-No fue mi intención...- se disculpó el castaño mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en el suelo, intentando no dirigir la mirada hacia la joven –Yo solamente...

Pero su intento fracasó, y eso lo dejó aún más paralizado que de principio, perplejo ante ella, con la mirada brillante por el deseo y las mejillas aún sonrojadas. Agradecía que estuviera sentado, así no se notaría aquél abultamiento en su pantalón. Aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la nariz no comenzara a sangrarle

Sakura lo miró interrogante, mientras su furia se disipaba un poco. No comprendía la reacción del castaño, ni porque su vista se había quedado fija en un punto desconocido para ella.

Siguió la mirada de Shaoran hacia su cuerpo, topándose con un objeto que permanecía en el suelo. Le parecía extrañamente conocido. Era una pieza pequeña, como de encaje, algo extraña en su forma. Sip, definitivamente conocía esa prenda, pues se parecía mucho a una que iba a llevaba puesta ese día...

-¿Hoe?

Shaoran seguía atento, aunque preparado ante lo que lo que venía... y sabía que iba a doler demasiado

Con temor, dirigió sus esmeraldas a su propio cuerpo, encontrándose en el camino con sus pechos que danzaban desnudos al aire

-...

Su rostro enrojeció por completo, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba peligrosamente... la reacción de Shaoran fue similar, a excepción de que él no soltó un pequeño gritito ni cayó desmayado al suelo, como Sakura...

-¡Sakura!- exclamó él poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a sostenerla. Y sip, para suerte de todos, llegó a ella antes de que su cuerpo se golpeara en el suelo – ¡Sakura! ¿estás...? ay...- se dio cuenta de su posición comprometedora.

Él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos, y su cuerpo curveado encajando perfectamente en el suyo

Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Oye... Sakura...- le habló él incapaz de verla, pero sin atreverse a soltarla

Suspiró cuando se percató que la chica seguía inconsciente. Con cuidado la recostó sobre una alfombrilla en el suelo, teniendo el suficiente caballerismo como para evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Aunque ganas no le faltaban...

-¿Qué diablos estás pensando, Shaoran?- se recriminó mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna manta para cubrirla. Sobre la cama había una.

La cubrió con infinita delicadeza sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, tanto física como mentalmente. Era preciosa, y él tuvo la fortuna de admirar una parte de su cuerpo. Retiró unos mechones que cubrían su rostro mientras la veía dormir. Aún estaba sonrojada, y muy pronto sintió que sus apetecibles labios le llamaban. Pero se contuvo; no quería besarla porque sabía que de cualquier manera ella no sentiría nada. Aunque... ¿porqué no darse ese placer?

Sonrió apenado. Debía ser la situación la que le impedía pensar con claridad

Dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo cubierto, dándose cuenta de que uno de sus hombros continuaba desnudo. De acuerdo, estaba dispuesto a perder lo caballero, sólo por un momento.

Acarició con suavidad su piel, y definitivamente decidió darse el placer de besarla, aunque fuese en ese hombro. Olía delicioso; recorrió varios centímetros de su piel con sus labios, hasta que llegó al cuello volviéndose loco cuando Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro

-Basta Shaoran- se ordenó a sí mismo y se obligó a detenerse. No debía abusar de la chica, o tal vez si, pero sólo cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a ser abusada por él...

Sonrió. Definitivamente la visión de aquél cuerpo desnudo e iluminado cálidamente por la luz de la habitación le impedía tener la mente clara y en la realidad

Había visto su ventana abierta. Todo el día estuvo preocupado por ella, y con ese pretexto fue a su casa, porque lo que de verdad quería era verla, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos... aunque nunca se esperó verla de aquella manera.

Con sigilo había trepado, (quién sabe de qué manera, pues la habitación de Sakura quedaba en el ático, seguramente había un buen árbol en el cual se apoyaba), y muy silencioso había entrado por la ventana, porque no quería ser golpeado por la chica, como ya le había pasado alguna vez. Y justo cuando le iba a llamar, con una sonrisa triunfal, se quedó sin aliento.

Ella deslizaba aquella toalla por su cuerpo, de la manera más seductora que podía imaginar; llena su cuerpo de crema, con movimientos que resultan dolorosamente provocativos para él; y por si fuera poco, voltea con ese rostro inocente que tanto adora, y posa sus hermosos ojos en él mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, ¿podía haber castigo más terrible y adorable?

Un ruido le saca de sus pensamientos, mientras observa a Sakura moviéndose suavemente en su lugar, mientras comienza a despertar. La joven se siento dando un profundo suspiro, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Shaoran, dándole la espalda

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapa por sus labios, y al instante se da cuenta de que su cuerpo está descubierto, pues la manta había resbalado cuando ella se había sentado. Rápidamente la atrae hacia ella, cubriéndose sólo en parte

-¿despertaste?- le pregunta Shaoran volteando de reojo

-¡¡No mires!!- le exige ella mientras el castaño regresa rápidamente a su posición original. Ella acomoda la manta de modo que no se vea su desnudes –Listo- anuncia

Shaoran voltea sin esperar la visión que aparece ante él, sentada sobre sus rodillas se encuentra la joven sosteniendo con fervor aquella manta rosada a la altura de su pecho, pero dejando descubiertos sus hombros; su cabello largo y suelto cae libre iluminado por los rayos tenues de la lámpara. Se ve inocente, pero a la vez provocativa al pensar que nada traía puesto debajo de aquella manta

Desvió la mirada lejos de su figura, completamente sonrojado

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Sakura sintiéndose incómoda ante la anterior inspección de Shaoran

-N...no...- él parece tener la vista fija en el suelo, y Sakura le sigue la mirada, hasta que da con lo que él parece estar viendo

Sonrojada atrae el objeto hacia ella y lo esconde bajo la manta, era su sostén

-Será mejor que me mires a los ojos, así sabré que no estás teniendo pensamientos extraños

Shaoran sonríe, pero accede a mirarla, sin tener en cuenta que sus ojos también eran su perdición. Maldita sea, ¿porqué demonios tenían que embargarlo todos aquellos pensamientos extraños?

-Será mejor que me vaya- dice mientras desvía su mirada, incapaz de sostener esas esmeraldas que le miran brillantes

-¡No!- sabe que su negación salió desesperada, y al instante trata de corregirse –Es decir, será mejor que cierres los ojos mientras yo me visto; no tardaré mucho

Él sonríe cerrando los ojos, y rápidamente la joven comienza a ponerse su pijama, que le hace lucir encantadora; Shaoran tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para alejar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso de su cabeza, y es que no era de todos los días estar en la misma habitación con una hermosa chica desnuda

-Ya está- anunció Sakura sentándose frente a Shaoran, en el suelo

Una tierna mirada se posó en los ojos del castaño mientras la contemplaba; esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle

-Lo lamento- se disculpó, provocando un bochorno en Sakura –Yo no sabía que...

-¡No digas más!- le rogó ella -¡Pero no vuelvas a entras a mi habitación así!

-¡Yo no sabía que estarías desnuda!- reclamó él -¿A qué chica se le ocurre desnudarse teniendo su ventana abierta?

-¿Ahora me estás culpando? ¡Deberías aprender buenos modales y entrar por la puerta como la gente normal!

-¡Entonces tu tía no me dejaría verte cada vez que tuviera ganas de hacerlo!

Guardó silencio inmediatamente

-¿Tenías ganas de verme?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida, mientras su voz se tornaba más suave

Shaoran contuvo el aliento; la visión de Sakura desnuda aún le impedía pensar con claridad

-No...- Sakura se desilusionó -¡Es decir! ¡Claro que tenía ganas de verte! ¡Digo...! ¡Rayos!

Se dejó caer de espaldas soltando un gruñido. Cómo odiaba ponerse así por una chica. Se tapó la cara con un brazo, esperando que lo fresco del suelo le ayudara un poco. Muy pronto comenzó a sentir un suave cosquilleo en su mejilla izquierda, mientras un delicioso olor inundaba cerca de él.

Destapó con rapidez su rostro, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver el rostro de Sakura muy cerca de él, con su cabello por un lado, cayendo cerca de él

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó inocentemente mientras le veía preocupada

Era el momento perfecto, sólo tenía que estirar un poco sus manos, como lo estaba haciendo; acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, como lo estaba haciendo; delinear sus labios, como justo lo estaba haciendo; y comenzar a dirigirla lentamente hacia sus propios labios... como lo estaba...

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- gritó de repente, alejando toda posibilidad, mientras se ponía de pie presionando su oreja -¡Maldito gato!

Sakura lo miró asustada mientras le gritaba al pequeño minino, aunque él parecía verlo con arrogancia y hasta burla. Se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos, alejándolo de él

-Lo estás asustando- le reclamó mientras lo consolaba -¿No ves que es apenas un bebé?

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- se quejó -¿Yo no merezco consuelo?

Sakura le miró con ternura

-No- contestó con crueldad, mientras el chico se dejaba caer en su cama

-¿Porqué me haces esto?- lloriqueó tapándose con una almohada –Pareciera que quieres más a ese gato del demonio

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¡Basta!- decidió -¡Me voy a casa! ¡No soy bien recibido aquí!

-¡No!- negó, por segunda vez desesperada mientras lo sostenía por su muñeca, impidiéndole levantarse de la cama; Shaoran le miró extrañado –No te vayas...- le pidió, con esa mirada a la que Shaoran no se podía resistir

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curiosa al ver que él no se atrevía a hablar

-Que... que...- su sonrojo le hacía ver gracioso –Que... que me... ¡Que me dejes abrazarte!

……………………………………………

Era la sensación más agradable; sus brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y sus manos suaves acariciando su cabello, ese cabello que tantas veces había anhelado sentir y que ahora lo tenía, todo para él

Se sonrojó; la posición en la que estaban no era la más apropiada para unos simples amigos, pero qué más daba, de cualquier manera en la comodidad de esa habitación nadie más se percataría; además, ambos se alejarían muy pronto, y sabía que este momento sería uno de los últimos que viviría con Shaoran

-¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba un abrazo?- preguntó Sakura en un susurro, muy cerca de su corazón

-Algo me decía que las cosas no andaban bien- respondió él

Sakura suspiró. ¿Se pudo haber percatado de ello? Se acercó más a él, agradeciendo tenerlo cerca

-Tengo que contarte algo...

Shaoran escuchó con atención y en completo asombro dándose cuenta de que los milagros existen. Sakura le contó sobre el encuentro con el señor Tsubame, quien podría ser su hermano. Habló sobre la alegría y confusión que le embargaba en ese momento, pero también de la tristeza que se desencadenaría si resultaba que no eran parientes en la prueba de sangre.

-Y si son hermanos, ¿entonces irán a vivir a tu antigua casa?- preguntó él cuando Sakura terminó su relato; pero ella no supo que contestar

_Si somos hermanos..._

No contaba con ello en su decisión, jamás imaginó que Touya apareciera; y lo peor de todo, había enviado ya una respuesta afirmativa a la universidad

-No lo sé- mintió -¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi?- preguntó Shaoran extrañado de que su amiga hubiese cambiado de tema tan radicalmente

-Meiling me ha dicho que tienen que volver cuando la escuela termine. ¿Regresarás a Hong Kong?- su voz se había quebrado, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero sintió como si Shaoran le abrazara con mayor fuerza

-Mi madre desea que comience a tomar el control de sus empresas...

Entonces era verdad; aunque ella no se fuera de Tomoeda, sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Vivir sin su presencia, sin sus sonrisas, miradas profundas, sin su cariño y ternura, y hasta sin sus estupideces... sería lo más difícil de enfrentar, después de la muerte de sus padres

La desesperación embargó su corazón. No quería dejar de verlo, porque aunque fuese de lejos, él siempre lograba brindarle esperanza y felicidad

-¡Pero aún no es seguro!- agregó él -¡Mi madre también tiene algunos negocios aquí, quizá yo me podré hacer cargo!

_Es demasiado tarde..._

-¿Crees en los milagros?- cuestionó Sakura después de un prolongado silencio

Pudo sentir sus manos suaves moverse nuevamente entre su cabello

Si estar con ella en ese momento y de esa manera equivalía a un milagro, entonces sí creía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Se me atoró la cremallera!

-¡Mi peinado es un desastre!

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme con mis líneas? ¡Creo que he olvidado todo!

Sakura se detuvo por un momento, observando el panorama. Todo parecía caos, confusión y nerviosismo. Sus actores corrían de aquí para allá con los hermosos trajes que Tomoyo había confeccionado tan dedicadamente; los encargados de escenografía también estaban atareados, mientras evitaban chocar entre ellos en sus prisas

Sonrió. Al fin había llegado el momento de presentar su obra; era tiempo de saber qué tan buena podía ser. Se sentía orgullosa, y con ese mismo orgullo levantó la barbilla dispuesta a ordenar lo más que pudiera; y sabía que lo iba a lograr, pues a su lado tenía a la hermosa Tomoyo, a la sensual Meiling y al exótico Gary, con su pie aún vendado y sus muletas.

Tomoyo se encargaba del vestuario, Gary de los peinados y maquillaje, y Meiling de impartir técnicas de relajación a aquellos que comenzaban a caer en crisis nerviosas

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Tenemos 10 minutos!- anunció una de las encargadas, mientras varios murmullos nerviosos se escuchaban

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- aseguró Sakura a una de las actrices, quien sonrió más decidida; en ese momento, los comentarios de varias chicas llegaron a sus oídos, y al instante volteó encontrándose con la fabulosa imagen de Shaoran, quien con orgulloso y altivo porte se presentaba ante ella

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó vanidoso -¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Maravilloso!

Shaoran sonrió mientras dejaba de actuar

-Estoy muy nervioso- confesó mientras movía sus manos con ansiedad. Sakura se dio cuenta y al instante colocó sus manos en las de él

-Todo irá bien- le apoyó, tranquilizándolo con sus manos. Sus miradas se mantuvieron durante unos instantes –Gracias

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

-Fuiste muy amable al aceptar salir en la obra

-Yo sabía que esto no hubiese sido posible sin mi ayuda- se enalteció, más que nada por esconder el nerviosismo que le provocaba el contacto de Sakura

-Tienes razón- dijo ella, porque recordó que desde que Shaoran comenzó a ser su "subordinado" su proyecto comenzó a tener forma –No se cómo voy a pagártelo

-Quizá ayudándome con otro "ensayo" y una "bienvenida" como la que me diste hace dos noches...

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente, desviando su mirada. ¡Claro que podría hacer eso! Pero no se lo tenía que recordar tan de golpe

-¡¡Estoy tan ansiosa!!- Shaoran pronto sintió presión en uno de sus brazos, y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Meikyo se sujetaba fuertemente de él -¿Tú no lo estás, Shaoran?- le preguntó empalagosa

-Etto... Si n.nU

Meikyo posó su cruel mirada sobre Sakura

-Te felicito por tu obra- le dijo, aunque la ojiverde pudo notar cierto tono sarcástico en su voz

-Gracias

-Hubiese sido fabuloso presentarla más veces- lamentó Meikyo –Es una lástima que tengas que irte a Inglaterra

Y su efecto fue inmediato. Shaoran le volteó a ver pasmado, conteniendo la respiración, dudando haber escuchado bien, mientras los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban con fuerza en el pecho al ver que Sakura no se atrevía a verlo

-Te deseo mucha suerte- fingió la chica de ojos color miel –Será mejor apresurarnos, Shaoran- intentó jalarle del brazo, pero él no se movió –Está bien, te espero acá- anunció mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa victoriosa

_Definitivamente Yukián es una chismosa_ pensó mientras recordaba a su tía

Sentía aún su mirada penetrante en ella, y en realidad no se atrevía a encararlo, porque no se había preparado para ese momento

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?- fue él quien decidió preguntar

-Yo...- maldita sea, ¿cómo decirle que no se atrevía a hacerlo porque significaba aceptar que se alejaría para siempre de él?

-Entonces... tu trabajo fue... muy bueno- continuó Shaoran al ver que ella no hablaba. Su tono de voz, orgulloso, se había apagado repentinamente

Más silencio, y aún cuando decenas de personas se movían a su alrededor, sólo ellos parecían existir

-Es que... no lo había decidido- se excusó ella, aunque sabía que nada calmaba su propio dolor

-¿Cuándo... te irás?

Sakura volteó a verle; él mantenía una apenas perceptible sonrisa, la más triste que había visto. Su mirada se había tornado más oscura llenando de tristeza esos hermosos ojos. No había felicidad en sus ojos por su logro, tampoco reaccionó con indiferencia, como ella llegó a pensar. Él en verdad parecía triste

Inglaterra... ¿6, 7, 8 horas? Demasiado lejos de él. Algo comenzó a moverse en su interior. Algo le pesaba en el estómago, y de repente se sintió mareado. Sus manos se tornaron frías y sintió la boca reseca

Maldita sea. Ella se alejaría, demasiado lejos, y demasiado pronto; y era algo que sabía no podría soportar, porque en ese momento ni siquiera aguantaba estar más de un día sin ella, sin verla; porque no quería imaginar que las tardes en su habitación llegarían a su fin; porque ahora se daba cuenta que todo lo que sintió alguna vez por Meikyo no se comparaba con lo que sentía por ella ahora

_No la volveré a ver..._ pensó con terror, comenzando a entrar en la desesperación

-¡Salimos a escena!- anunció alguien, y al instante dos chicas se colocaron a lado de Sakura

-Jefa- dijo una de ellas –Te hemos reservado un asiento en primera fila, para que veas el fruto de tus esfuerzos

Sakura le dirigió una última mirada, y palabras de aliento, que no comprendió a causa de su desesperación

-¡Espera!- las tres jóvenes voltearon a verle -¿Cuándo te irás?

Sakura le dirigió la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto en su vida

-Terminando la escuela- dijo, antes de continuar con su camino

_Terminando la escuela_ se repitió Shaoran _Eso es... demasiado pronto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FELIZ AÑO!!!

Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso ¬.¬, pero aún así, espero que les vaya súper genial este año, y que las metas que se hayan propuesto las alcancen, y ya saben, todas esas cosas que se dicen en esta época

Como se pueden dar cuenta, ya está llegando a su fin. Dos capítulos le doy, quizá tres, pero ya está acabando esto, damas y caballeros

Y bueno, antes de que se me olvide: muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que he recibido respuestas satisfactorias por este fic, y sinceramente espero que no les desilusione con este capítulo... como que hubo algo que no me terminó de convencer, no se cómo vean ustedes.

Y ahora, una nota importante:

**Nota importante, (jijiji):** Necesito inspiración!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!! Si me ayudan, les prometo una buena escena en el próx capítulo (bueno, si no se alarga demasiado, como este). Ayúdenme a acabar con Meikyo, nuestra fabulosa malvada perra, por favor!!! Denme propuestas, yo se que ustedes tienen mil y una formas de acabar con ella… pero yo no u.uU. Espero que puedan brindarme su apoyo, y se los juro que no me apropiaré de sus ideas, sólo las pediré prestadas, con agradecimientos especiales.

Y hablando de agradecimientos, quiero agradecer (jajaja, que repetitivo) a **sakuriitha007**, deseo concedido, Sakura nude, como dijiste, gracias!!!

Bueno, debo retirarme, y espero que no les haya quedado mal con el capítulo; y de verdad, muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!!!


	19. El tiempo no vuelve

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Sakura!!- estaba punto de tomar su lugar cuando de repente una de las organizadoras llegó hasta ella, con su rostro visiblemente preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la ojiverde -¿está todo bien?

-¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!- y sin decir más, le tomó de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr rumbo hacia la parte trasera del escenario

Al llegar ahí, sólo pudo ver a sus actores reunidos en torno a algo

-¡A un lado! ¡Llegó la jefa!- dijo uno de ellos y al instante todos le dieron paso

-No puede ser…- murmuró Sakura acercándose

-Lo lamento, Sakura…- la voz de Meikyo se escuchó como un susurro apenado, mientras yacía en el suelo, cabizbaja, y con su mano sobre su tobillo

Sakura se arrodilló junto a ella, examinándole la herida que comenzaba a inflamarse

-¡Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó

-¡No fue mi intención!- escuchó la voz de Gary detrás de ella -¡Todos corrían, y entonces yo…y mis muletas… y…y…! ¡Lo lamento!- terminó de decir avergonzado

Entonces el pánico comenzó a nacer en Sakura. Sin su actriz estelar, ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Cancelar la obra?

-¡La sala está llena!- anunció Meiling alarmada -¡Y casi es tiempo de comenzar!

-Debemos detener esto- anunció Sakura con voz potente mientras se ponía de pie. Todos voltearon a verle inquietos

-Pero Sakura, no podemos hacer eso- refutó Tomoyo con sus manos blancas cruzadas a la altura de su pecho

-A menos que alguien más se sepa el guión completo de Sho, no tenemos otra opción- continuó diciendo la castaña con mirada sombría

Los presentes voltearon a verse entre sí, preguntándose si alguno sabía las líneas de la actriz principal, hasta que una vocecita tímida habló desde el suelo

-Tú te sabes todos los guiones, ¿no es así, Sakura?- preguntó Meikyo con ojos esperanzados mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la joven, logrando ponerla nerviosa

-¡Es verdad, Ojitos-chan!- exclamó Gary con una gran sonrisa

-¡Además actúas de ensueño!- le apoyó Tomoyo dramáticamente

-Pero… pero…- el rostro de Sakura había enrojecido con rapidez, ¡actuar junto a Shaoran y ser ella quien recibiera todas las lindas palabras del guión! "_Pero él tenía la esperanza de actuar junto a Sho…"_

-Y a mi me encantaría que actuaras junto a mí, Sakura- en respuesta a sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de Shaoran; la joven buscó con rapidez su rostro entre todos los demás, hasta que dio con él, sonrojándose por la tierna sonrisa que en ese momento él le regalaba

Sakura respiró profundamente, tomando una decisión

-De acuerdo- dijo más animada –actuaré en la obra…

_-¿Disculpa?_

De repente todos los actores desaparecieron, incluyendo el sonriente Shaoran

-¿Sakura, estás bien?- alguien volvió a preguntar

Un pequeño saltito la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al instante volteó a ver a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ella se encontraba sentada en la misma butaca que le habían reservado, rodeada de alumnos que murmuraban emocionados acerca de la obra

"_Sólo fue mi imaginación"_ pensó decepcionada viendo al frente el telón que seguía cerrado

-¿Todo está bien, jefa?- interrogó nuevamente la joven que la había sacado tan cruelmente de sus fantasías

-Si, Aiko; ¿qué sucede?

-Me parece que le están haciendo señas allá atrás- señaló mientras Sakura se giraba

-¡Toya!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa al ver al joven y a Nakuru saludándola con la mano. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, para ir a saludarlos, pero las luces de la sala comenzaron a apagarse

_-A continuación, el grupo de teatro presentará una obra titulada "El deseo de un amor imposible", bajo la dirección de la alumna Sakura Kinomoto_

La suave voz de Tomoyo se escuchó por los altavoces al instante que la sala se inundaba de aplausos, haciendo que Sakura se hundiera en su asiento, nerviosa

Cuando todo volvió al silencio, la enorme cortina del escenario se abrió con lenta pesadez; una suave luz iluminó la flamante escenografía que habían elaborado cuidadosamente, y el momento que tanto ansiaba la joven de ojos verdes llegó: la presentación de su obra

Sobre el escenario comenzaron a desarrollarse las escenas tantas veces practicadas después de la escuela. Los alumnos se mostraban seguros de sí mismos, adoptando sus papeles como si fuera su propia vida; aún así, Sakura no podía evitar estrangular una hoja de papel que tenía entre las manos, a causa del nerviosismo.

Los espectadores veían con atención desde sus asientos, riendo cuando algo gracioso se presentaba, o derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas cuando la escena se tornaba melancólica. Y esto hacía que el orgullo de Sakura aumentara, sobre todo cuando una que otra persona le hacía señas silenciosas de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Pero algo faltaba…

No era precisamente el pequeño error que habían cometido al momento de detallar una puerta en la escenografía (el cual ni se notaba); tampoco era que a uno de los actores se le había olvidado el guión, teniendo que improvisar de inmediato para que la gente no se diese cuenta; mucho menos era la actriz principal, quien con sus graciosos movimientos y su inocente belleza cautivó de inmediato los corazones de hombres y mujeres presentes.

De hecho, Meikyo parecía hacerlo mucho mejor que en los ensayos; se movía en el escenario como lo haría una mariposa entre las flores, las lágrimas que derramaba parecían genuinas, su voz salía completamente natural y sus sonrisas hacían suspirar a cualquiera; quizá todo esto resultado de tantos años de aparentar frente a la gente.

Y ella sabía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, se notaba en sus ojos miel, llenos de arrogancia y vanidad; y casi podía esperar que, al terminar la obra, la gente se acercara a ella para felicitarla, con miles de elogios y varios ramos de flores, pero sobre todo, con Shaoran a su lado, para que el mundo se percatara de la maravillosa pareja que hacían.

Aunque él no parecía muy entusiasmado… y eso le estaba faltando a la obra

El corazón de Sakura se estrujó al primer momento que lo vio salir a escena. ¿Dónde había quedado aquél chico de mirada apasionada y rostro decidido? En su lugar sólo había un Shaoran serio y un tanto distraído, ni siquiera las aclamaciones de las chicas de la escuela lo despertaban. Su mente parecía estar lejos de ahí

Lo hacía bien, por supuesto, pero la felicidad que se le veía durante los ensayos parecía haberle abandonado. Hablaba como un autómata, blandía su espada sin esperanza, y las miradas de "amor" a Meikyo estaban totalmente vacías.

Y es que Sakura no sabía que en ese momento el corazón del joven libraba una batalla en su interior

De repente, todo quedó en silencio sobre el escenario, mientras los presentes esperaban expectantes la siguiente acción del castaño; pero él había detenido completamente sus movimientos, con espada en mano

_Es una lástima que tengas que irte a Inglaterra…_

-Shaoran…- murmuró Sakura desde su asiento, mientras veía cómo sus cejas, perfectamente delineadas y pobladitas se contrajeron en una mueca de angustia

_¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?_

Y por primera vez sus ojos brillaron ante el coraje que comenzó a embargarle el cuerpo. Presionó su puño contra el mango de la ficticia espada y la levantó frente a sí, retando al contrincante.

Se inició la lucha

Su rostro estaba marcado con una determinación que no había mostrado hasta ese momento y que sin duda lo hacía lucir especialmente atractivo y así se lo hicieron notar las chicas que comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y a darle ánimos

Pero él no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera al actor contra el que luchaba, quien en murmullos le pedía que no se lo tomara tan en serio, pues el joven asestaba sus golpes con gran destreza, haciendo gala de sus habilidades con la espada desarrolladas desde que era un niño

Sakura apenas pudo mantenerse en su asiento, consciente de que en cualquier momento Shaoran sería capaz de lastimar en verdad a su contrincante

-No te preocupes, jefa- le susurró una de las jóvenes que le acompañaban –en cualquier momento Keiji caerá "muerto"

Y así fue; el llamado Keiji cayó repentinamente al suelo, con la espada de Shaoran por debajo de su axila, fingiendo haber sido atravesado. Al instante, el vitoreo se levantó a favor de Shaoran, quien observaba extrañado a su contrincante, como si en ese momento hubiese salido de su largo letargo

Repentinamente una voz le llamó por detrás, mientras Meikyo hacía su aparición, esplendorosa y bella en el hermoso vestido que Tomoyo había confeccionado

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Kazuo?"- preguntó con suavidad y preocupación. Inmediatamente dirigió la vista al hombre que yacía en el suelo –"¡Es el mejor hombre del ejército de mi padre!"- exclamó con sus manos a la altura de su pecho –"¿Acaso tú…?"

-"Me impedía el paso para verte"- se apresuró a decir él, con una mirada profunda, logrando que la respiración de Meikyo se detuviese por un instante

-"¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?"- preguntó Meikyo luego de un breve silencio –"Mi padre rodeó el palacio con sus más valientes guerreros"

-"No los suficientes para detenerme, querida Hyo"- aseguró él mientras le tomaba ambas manos, sin darse cuenta que el corazón de cierta castaña se oprimía ante esta escena

-"¿Te han herido?"- preguntó temerosa "Hyo", al tiempo que Shaoran negaba con la cabeza

-"¿Tú cómo estás? Seguro tu padre se ha desquitado contigo por esta guerrilla"

-"No importa…"- murmuró la joven mientras agachaba su cabeza apenada –"Tú me das fortaleza, todo lo que necesito está en ti… aunque estaría mejor si te escuchara decir una vez más que me amas"

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, no por las palabras que la joven había mencionado tan tiernamente, sino porque esta vez, al escucharla decir eso, su corazón no había brincado como siempre lo hacía

_Es que… no lo había decidido_

Shaoran frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, escuchando la voz de Sakura provenir de alguna parte y aquellas palabras que horas antes se le habían clavado con crueldad en el corazón

Desvió su mirada, aturdido, intentando averiguar de dónde había provenido aquél susurro, y entonces la vio…

Sus ojos quedaron prendados de esas esmeraldas que le veían de la manera más pura que él jamás habría imaginado. Acarició su mejilla con lentitud, esos labios entreabiertos y provocativos, el cabello que tanto le fascinaba; por un instante deseó estar ahí, para hacer con sus manos lo que sus ojos hacían, ignorando por completo las sensaciones que se desencadenaban en el estómago de Sakura, que evitaba perderse en el ámbar de sus ojos, y que rogaba internamente para que Shaoran continuase con el guión, y él así lo hizo…

-Te amo

El corazón de Meikyo brincó, porque al momento que Shaoran dijo eso, él había presionado aún más sus manos, en un gesto suave y posesivo. Pero si hubiese levantado la mirada, se habría dado cuenta que él no la miraba, que esas palabras, esas simples líneas del guión no estaban dedicadas a ella, ni a ninguna de las jóvenes que suspiraron enamoradas en la sala

_¿Cuándo te irás?_

-Ya es tarde… ¿No es así?

Meikyo frunció el ceño, extrañada, eso no venía en el libreto; más no levantó el rostro. ¿Qué importaba si cualquier palabra que él dijera sonaba infinitamente dulce en sus labios, y lo mejor de todo es que estaban dirigidas hacia ella?

-Tarde para decir esto, para darme cuenta que mi corazón ya lo sabía, pero jamás quise escucharlo; que siempre estuviste a mi lado y yo jamás tuve el valor de aceptarlo- respiró profundamente, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta –Si el tiempo volviera, y te amara aún antes de conocerte, entonces no sería tan difícil la despedida, porque habría aprovechado contigo cada minuto, cada sonrisa, cada beso y abrazo

Sakura detuvo su respiración, y casi sin darse cuenta, todo dejó de existir para ella. Sólo podía ver a Shaoran en el escenario, cabizbajo, y con una mirada llena de melancolía. De repente, tuvo el fuerte impulso de correr a su lado, de abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no había nada por qué preocuparse, que él jamás había cometido ningún error como para sentirse tan desdichado, y que ella misma sería capaz de matar a cualquier que le hiciera el más mínimo daño

Pero pronto recordó que sólo era una obra, y que él, sin duda alguna, era un gran actor. Sus palabras carecían de sentimiento alguno, y en caso de que lo tuvieran, era obvio que estaban dirigidas a Meikyo

Y para ella todo era demasiado extraño. ¿En qué momento Kinomoto había decidido cambiar los guiones? Aunque el último ensayo que tuvieron todo era como siempre. Quizá Shaoran había olvidado sus líneas y ahora estaba improvisando. Hubo un momento de silencio, y Sho se dio cuenta que quizá era su turno de hablar

_Terminando la escuela…_

-¿Te quedarías conmigo…?

Su voz fue una dolorosa súplica, casi un grito que pedía esperanza, tres simples palabras que martillaron y se clavaron en el corazón de Sakura; de repente se sintió culpable del sufrimiento de Shaoran, de aquella lágrima que ahora rodaba por la mejilla del chico

"_Lo lamento tanto…"_

Meikyo parpadeó confundida, nada de esto tenía sentido, Shaoran había dicho las líneas que a ella le correspondía decir, aún así a la gente pareció fascinarle

-"Claro que me quedaré…"- le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba la lágrima en el rostro del joven –"Pero no por ahora, tienes que irte… si mi padre llega él…"

Pero Shaoran negó fervientemente

-No puedo irme- aseguró decidido, levantando la cabeza, pero no para mirarla, sino para dirigir sus hermosos ojos a la persona que le observaba desde primera fila –Quiero estar aquí, para cuando tú regreses- un doloroso nudo se formó en la garganta de Sakura, desembocando en gruesas lágrimas que liberaban su angustia

"_No hagas esto, por favor"_ las súplicas de sus pensamientos le hicieron bajar la mirada

Shaoran frunció el ceño arrepentido, mientras veía a Sakura llorar a lo lejos, abrió sus labios dispuesto a continuar, mientras daba un paso, decidido a ir a su encuentro, pero una voz le detuvo, obligándolo a ver a la joven que tenía frente a él

-"Yo estaré contigo para siempre, Kazuo"- le dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del joven –"Pero debemos esperar más tiempo; por ahora debes irte, porque prefiero tenerte lejos antes de que mi padre te haga algún daño… eso no podría soportarlo"

Shaoran pestañeó, dándose cuenta de la realidad, seguían en la obra, y el tiempo seguía pasando… Apenas se había percatado de sus palabras y de que Meikyo estaba frente a él

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, para besar sus labios, como lo ameritaba la obra, y sólo debía ser un roce, pues al instante pasos presurosos y voces que demandaban rapidez se escucharon, haciéndolos separarse

-"¡Es mi padre!"- exclamó Meikyo asustada –"¡Debes irte!"

-"Pero"

-"No quiero que mueras"- interrumpió Hyo con la voz temblorosa

-"Entonces… promete que jamás me olvidarás…"- suplicó Kazuo abrazándola, involuntariamente su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la de Sakura

"_Jamás lo haré, te lo prometo"_

-"Jamás lo haré, te lo prometo"- aseguró Hyo sobre su hombro

Se separaron, mientras él comenzaba a dirigirse a la ventana por la que escaparía

-"Quizá nuestra separación sea inevitable"- exclamó desde la ventana –"Pero tu _viaje_ jamás hará que deje de amarte…"

Se alejó, mientras Hyo permanecía inmóvil, viendo la partida del amado. . .y con la mirada llena de esperanza. . .

El telón se cerró lentamente, dejando la última visión de la bella doncella sonriendo melancólicamente, y con los soldados del padre buscando por la habitación.

Hubo silencio general, rostros con lágrimas aún y pañuelos arrugados en las manos de los presentes, hasta que los aplausos sonaron repentinamente, llenando la sala de gritos y bravos, y con la gente feliz poniéndose de pie.

Sólo una persona permaneció en silencio, sentada en su butaca; sus manos ya no estrangulaban más ese pedazo de papel, y su mente era invadida por unas simples palabras: _Pero tu viaje jamás hará que deje de amarte…_

-¡Jefa! ¡Aplaude!- exclamó una de las jóvenes eufórica –¡El telón vuelve a abrirse!

Sakura miró al frente, y en efecto la cortina volvía a dejar mostrar el escenario donde sus actores y actrices se presentaban sonrientes y en una fila, agradeciendo al público por los aplausos.

En compañía de Shaoran, Meikyo avanzó unos pasos más adelante, y ambos realizaron una reverencia, mientras los espectadores aplaudían con más fuerza. Una sonrisa de arrogancia se apoderó del rostro de Meikyo, mientras presionaba más la mano de Shaoran

Sabía que el éxito de esa obra se debía sólo a ella…

Tomoyo sonrió feliz, con las manos cruzadas; _"por fin…"_ suspiró mientras veía a un apenado Shaoran sonreír en el escenario. Sus palabras habían sido demasiado directas, y realmente Sakura debía ser demasiado ingenua (o tonta) como para no percatarse de que 

iban dirigidas a ella _"Más bien se me haría extraño que Shaoran diera cuenta de lo que dijo…¬.¬"_

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras comenzaba a apagar todo el equipo de sonido; ella se había encargado de la dirección de luz y sonido, y desde la cabina pudo apreciar cada detalle y movimiento del castaño, hasta las miradas fugaces que había mantenido con su querida amiga. Meikyo pareció no percatarse de nada, después de todo esa chica de cabello miel e inocencia fingida se veía sumamente feliz. Abrazaba a Shaoran y le enviaba miradas de completo enamoramiento; los jóvenes del periódico escolar se habían acercado a ellos, tomando fotos a la pareja estelar, era obvio que la primera página del siguiente número hablaría sobre esta pareja tan feliz y envidiable. Y como ella había esperado, la gente se acercó a su lado, para pedir su autógrafo u obsequiarle bellos ramos de flores, y ella recibía todos esos halagos feliz y arrogante; pero si se hubiese detenido un momento, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de la tristeza que inundaban los ojos de Shaoran

Tomoyo frunció el ceño preocupada, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta…? ¿Que Sakura…?"_

Él sonreía, pero no como siempre, con esa energía y galantería que tanto le caracterizaba. Parecía un autómata, que daba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos como si su alma hubiese sido separada de su cuerpo, y su rostro hubiese adoptado una sonrisa de apariencia. Pero en cuanto le daban la espalda, un lamento silencioso parecía escapar por sus ojos

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver con más claridad, porque de repente los ojos de Shaoran se habían perdido en algún punto. La amatista siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la bella castaña, a unos metros de él.

"_Él lo sabe"_ determinó convencida, pues en todo el mundo no había personas que fuesen más fácil de leer que ellos dos.

Algunas personas vestidas de elegante smoking hablaban con la castaña, quien parecía un poco avergonzada. En un momento de la conversación, Sakura quedó perdida; el corazón de Tomoyo latió emocionado, mientras se apresuraba a enfocar su cámara de video hacia ellos, en el preciso instante en que Sakura se encontró con la mirada de Shaoran, capturó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el azoramiento que surgió al sentirse descubiertos por el otro, la sonrisa de de complicidad, y la mirada de súplica en Shaoran, obligando a Sakura a bajar sus ojos con melancolía

Tomoyo tragó saliva, tratando de desatorar el nudo en su garganta

Uno de los hombres tocó el hombro de Sakura, obligándole a voltear y a disculparse apenada; al mismo tiempo, un grupo de fans se colocó frente a Shaoran, obstaculizando la imagen de la joven.

Tomoyo apagó la cámara en completa seriedad sin dejar de mirarlos. Cuando por fin estaban cerca de la felicidad, sus caminos tenían que dividirse…

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la cabina con un largo suspiro.

La gente comenzaba desalojar la sala, dispuesta a disfrutar del festival. Tomoyo sonrió al distinguir a Meiling y Heian cerca de ella, parecían discutir sobre tonterías, y como siempre, sus peleas terminaban con un apasionado beso forzado por parte de alguno de los dos.

Más allá estaba Gary, aún con su pie vendado, platicando animadamente con un chico igual de apuesto que él. Tomoyo se sonrojó al ver que el chico tomaba suavemente la barbilla de Gary y lo acercaba lentamente a su rostro

-¡Tomoyo!- el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco mientras volteaba tras su espalda, para encontrarse con un apuesto caballero que le sonreía con ternura

-¡¡Eriol!!- exclamó la chica lanzándose a sus brazos -¡No sabía que vendrías!

-Quería darte una sorpresa- murmuró el joven con el rostro en el hueco de su cuello –Espero que no te haya molestado

-¡Por supuesto que no!- aseguró ella mientras se separaba del joven –Te he extrañado tanto- murmuró mientras le sonreía con delicadeza

Eriol ahogó un suspiro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su chica, y a pesar de que diario hablaban por teléfono, definitivamente no era lo mismo tenerla frente a él, para abrazarla cuanto pudiera, hasta que sus brazos le dolieran

Se acercó con lentitud, tomándole del mentón, demandando en su intensa mirada todos los besos que no había podido darle hasta ahora. Tomoyo se estremeció, pero se dejó guiar; sus brazos tuvieron que sostenerse del cuello del joven maestro para evitar caerse, aunque eso no fuese necesario, pues Eriol le sostenía con fuerza de la cintura. El beso deseado por tanto tiempo, así que no había prisa por concluirlo aún, sólo hasta que sus lenguas se acalambraron por el exceso de movimiento.

Se separaron apenados, con sus labios hinchados y rojos, y sus ojos brillantes por el deseo

-Te estuve buscando, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Eriol después de unos instantes de silencio

Tomoyo señaló con su índice hacia el techo

-Me tocó dirigir desde la cabina

Comenzaron a caminar abrazados, hacia donde se encontraba Sakura

-La obra quedó estupenda- aseguró Eriol orgulloso –Yo sabía que Sakura podía hacerlo. Aunque… no esperaba que cambiara el guión. Aún así, los últimos diálogos fueron realmente conmovedores. Jamás imaginé que Li se pusiese tan serio

Tomoyo dejó escapar una pequeña risita

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Eriol

-Sakura no cambió nada… Esas palabras fueron inspiración de Shaoran

Eriol le miró confundido

-Quizá sólo estaba desahogándose un poco- continuó Tomoyo mientras encogía los hombros.

Continuaron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Eriol miró al frente, donde Sakura continuaba hablando con esos extraños hombres.

-Aprobó la admisión para la universidad…

Tomoyo volteó a verle, sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eriol sonrió

-Esos dos siempre fueron demasiado transparentes

-¡Hiragizawa!- ambos voltearon mientras veían a Meiling acercarse a ellos corriendo. Se veía preciosa, sensual como siempre había sido, con sus ojos resaltando aún más el extraño rojizo gracias al kimono negro de seda con rosas bordadas en escarlata que portaba, y que Tomoyo había hecho para ella. De hecho, había creado uno para cada uno de sus amigos…

-¡Li!- Eriol saludó con una elegante reverencia. Tras ella llegó Heian, sintiéndose apenado cuando Tomoyo le examinó de pies a cabeza

-¡Se ven encantadores!- sonrió mientras comenzaba a grabarlos a ambos

-…To-Tomoyo… n.ñU

-No sabía que vendrías- comentó Heian, intentado no ponerle atención a Tomoyo que los grababa desde diferentes ángulos

-Si… bueno, fue una decisión de última hora- respondió Hiragizawa rascándose la nuca –Creo que nadie me esperaba

-Yo sí te esperaba…- se escuchó la sensual voz de un hombre a su espalda, haciéndole voltear temeroso

-Beckerman O.Olll

-Gary… por favor- rogó él caminando de manera felina, un poco difícil a causa de las muletas que llevaba. Ambos hombres, por su seguridad, se alejaron 50 pasos del lugar

-¡Kawai!- gritó Tomoyo mientras cambiaba su objetivo, dirigiendo su cámara a Gary, quien comenzó a posar para ella -¡Sabía que el negro te quedaría estupendo!

-¡Pero Tom-chan! ¡Parezco chico malo!- se quejó haciendo un puchero encantador

-Gary-chan- Meiling llamó su atención, y a modo de confidencia, le dijo –Estoy segura que tu acompañante desea verte como chico malo

Gary se sonrojó mientras volteaba a ver al joven que Tomoyo había visto con anterioridad

-No es el momento Mei-Mei- de repente, los ojos oscuros de Gary comenzaron a brillar con maldad –Eso lo dejaremos para cuando termine el festival n.n. ¡¡Kyaaaa!!- su grito sonó agudo y emocionado -¡Lobito-kun! ¡Te ves…! ¡¡Te ves…!!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues cayó desmayado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y corazoncitos saliendo de alguna parte de su cabeza.

-Me alegro que te haya quedado la Yukata- se enorgulleció Tomoyo grabándole, sin hacer caso a Meiling que trataba de reanimar a Gary. Al igual que lo hiciera con todos los demás, Tomoyo grabó de cuerpo completo a Shaoran con su espectacular vestuario color cobrizo con pequeños grabados en dorado en los bordes y mangas del kimono, haciendo juego con el obi delgado

-No hagas eso- pidió avergonzado, desviando su vista

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que dejar grabada mi creación. ¡Me costó tanto trabajo! Tenía que buscar algo simbólico para ti, y al final pude conseguirlo, además, las "sakuras" se ven maravillosas, ¿No crees?

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras observaba con cuidado una de las mangas de su vestuario, dándose cuenta de que aquellos grabados eran cientos de pequeñas flores de cerezo. Suspiró con melancolía, perdiéndose por un momento en aquellos dibujos

-Si pones empeño, quizá los brazos de Sakura podrán envolverte esta noche como lo hace la yukata…- habló Tomoyo mientras veía fijamente hacia algún punto perdido. Shaoran le miró con confusión, pero muy pronto desvió la vista hacia donde Tomoyo la tenía enfocada, quedándose perplejo ante lo que sus ojos veían

Sakura se acercaba a ellos, con paso lento a causa de las zori de madera que portaba y que no estaba acostumbrada a usar, con una expresión serena en su bello rostro, que brillaba a causa de las candilejas que servían de adorno para el festival; sus manos se juntaban al frente, mientras buscaba con la mirada entre la gente; el cabello lo había recogido en un sencillo moño, dejando algunos rizos dorados esparcidos por sus hombros, resaltando con su kimono de un precioso marfil, casi color perla, con grabados parecidos a los de Shaoran, en un tono cobre, como el kimono de Shaoran y obi del mismo color.

Shaoran ahogó una expresión al verla suspirar decepcionada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Tomoyo gritó con fuerza

-¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!- sin dejar de grabarla agitó su mano, atrayendo la atención de la castaña, que al instante sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, no con cierto recelo debido a sus sandalias

-Creí que no los encontraría- suspiró mientras recobraba aire, después de eso, sonrió con dulzura –Se ven muy bien, chicos

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- Tomoyo grabó a Shaoran, quien había desviado la mirada -¿Cómo se dice, Shaoran?

-Gra…gracias… Tú… tú también luces muy linda

Y su reacción fue la misma que la del chico: sonrojada y desviando la mirada

-¿Qué hace Gary en el suelo?- preguntó Sakura repentinamente, cambiando de tema -¿Y porqué salen corazones de su cabeza…?

-El ver a Shaoran tan atractivo esta noche ocasionó que la sangre le subiera de golpe a la cabeza- habló Meiling poniéndose de pie mientras tapaba su esmalte para uñas, que había usado para intentar reanimar al joven, fallando en el acto -¡¡Sakura!!

O.Olll

-¿Q…qué ocurre?

-¡Tienes que darme tu autógrafo! ¡La obra fue estupenda!- Meiling abrazó con fuerza a su amiga -¡Estaba tan emocionada! ¡No paré de llorar ni un segundo! Aunque…- colocó su índice en su barbilla, pensando –Hubiese sido mucho mejor que tú hubieras sido la protagonista

-Yo siempre se lo dije, pero ella jamás me hizo caso- el tono de esa voz le hizo gritar de emoción

-¡¡Eriol!!- lo abrazó efusivamente –¡No sabía que vendrías!

-No me hubiese perdido por nada tu obra, Sakura- él correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo sobre su espalda todo el peso de una mirada –n.nU

Tomoyo los grabó con emoción, a ellos y a Shaoran, simultáneamente, quien con sus puños presionados fuertemente intentaba controlarse para no golpear al joven maestro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

Comenzaron a dar un paseo por el festival. Eriol caminaba por delante, junto a Sakura, y por detrás le seguían Tomoyo y Shaoran. Heian y Meiling habían desaparecido repentinamente de la vista de los jóvenes, y Gary había preferido quedarse a descansar con su amigo, a causa de su pie.

Shaoran veía a la pareja que caminaba por delante con el ceño fruncido, mientras a cada instante renacía en él deseos de asesinar a Hiragizawa por causarle tantas sonrisas a Sakura, SU Sakura. Aún así, quedaba sin aliento cada que la joven volteaba a ellos para pedir su opinión o comentarles algo

-Sakura se ve preciosa el día de hoy- opinó Tomoyo grabando todo detalle. Shaoran volteó a verle con enfado

-Se supone que deberías de estar cuidando a tu novio- reclamó malhumorado

-No tengo ningún problema- aseguró la joven con una enorme sonrisa –Ellos tenían tiempo de no verse, es obvio que tienen muchas cosas de qué platicar

-¡Pero tú eres su novia!- exclamó entre dientes Li, para evitar ser escuchado -¿No te pone celosa que ellos se vean tan animados juntos?

-No los veo haciendo nada malo- Tomoyo guardó silencio por unos instantes –No soy yo la que siente celos…

Shaoran guardó silencio; ardía en deseos por caminar junto a Sakura, en esa atmósfera tan especial y mágica; ¡pero tenía que cederle el lugar a Hiragizawa sólo porque el tipo no estaba en Tomoeda! ¿A quién demonios le importaba si el infeliz se iba al otro lado del mundo? ¡Eso no le daba ningún derecho sobre Sakura!

-Desgraciado…- murmuró el joven, pero para su desgracia, la perceptiva Tomoyo lo escuchó. Se acercó a él, y se asió de su brazo -¿Hoe? ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó volteándola a ver

-¿Es un pecado que abrace a mi mejor amigo?

-No, es sólo que… no quiero que Hiragizawa me golpeé ¬.¬

-Estoy segura que quien quiere golpear es otro…

Shaoran suspiró, desviando su mirada, sintiéndose derrotado. Una risa suave atrajo su atención al frente, y su mirada se perdió en el rostro de la ojiverde

-Sakura se irá…- susurró con nostalgia, sin perderla de vista, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que aún dolía recordarlo. Tomoyo no contestó -¿Tú lo sabías?- Tomoyo asintió

-Ella no quería que te lo dijéramos- trató de excusarse

-¿Porqué no?- su pregunta sonó como un reclamo

-No lo vio necesario. Además, sabe que tú también te irás, a Hong Kong

Shaoran guardó silencio.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo posible por quedarme aquí. Mi madre adora a Sakura, estoy seguro que no hubiese visto nada de malo

-¿Y tú?- cuestionó Tomoyo mientras obligaba al joven a verla a los ojos

-¿Yo? ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por Sakura?

Shaoran contuvo la respiración, y por reflejo desvió su vista a la castaña. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Absolutamente nada… claro, a excepción de esos saltos en su corazón cada vez que ella le hablaba, o ese nerviosismo que se apoderaba de su persona cuando ella estaba cerca, o de la admiración que había despertado en él hacía mucho tiempo atrás, o el simple hecho de que desde ese mismo instante no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos.

-¿Dejarás que se marche?

Una vez más el silencio se apoderó del chico. La detendría, ¡claro que lo haría! ¡Le lloraría y suplicaría si fuese necesario! ¡Incluso sabotearía su avión para que ella no se marchara! Pero…

-No puedo hacer nada…

Tomoyo volteó a verlo, disgustada

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -¡Creí que ella te importaba siquiera un poquito!

-Por eso mismo…- Shaoran parecía tranquilo, aunque su mirada no podía mentir, llena de tristeza al ver la sonrisa de Sakura frente a él

Tomoyo abrió la boca para seguir reclamando, pero Shaoran se lo impidió

-Es su sueño de toda la vida, Tomoyo- explicó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa –Yo no podría ser tan egoísta para pedirle que abandone todo por mi

_Ella lo haría si se lo pidieses_ gritó Tomoyo en su interior

-Quizá ahora tú también eres uno de sus sueños- se aventuró a decir la amatista, viendo cómo Shaoran se sonrojaba ante sus palabras

-Eso sería genial…

_¡¡Estúpido!! ¡Siempre has sido un estúpido! ¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez! La perderás…_

-Pero antes que yo, estaban sus deseos- continuó Shaoran, ajeno a la rabia interna de Tomoyo –Había prometido a sus padres ser una gran actriz y directora… No puedo luchar contra eso

-Es que…- Interrumpió frustrada -si tú se lo pides, quizá ella…

Pero Shaoran negó

-No puedes pedirle a la gente que cambie sólo porque uno lo desea…- Tomoyo lo miró admirada, mientras su rabia se apagaba lentamente -¿Has escuchado la frase "si lo amas, déjalo ir, si vuelve…"?

-"Será tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue…"- terminó Tomoyo, con más tranquilidad –Comprendo

_Ocurrió lo mismo con Eriol… y aquí está_ pensó sonriente, mientras veía al hombre que amaba delante de ella _Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo… anteponer sus sueños a mis deseos_

-Esta noche es preciosa, ¿no lo crees?- Tomoyo cambió drásticamente de tema, recobrando su alegría –Disfrutemos entonces de cada instante. Y como tú dijiste… hay que aprovechar cada minuto

Sonrió con complicidad, e instantes después, corrió rumbo a su novio, diciéndole algunas palabras, y sonriendo después. Luego de eso, Sakura volteó hacia atrás sonrojada, sobresaltando el corazón de Shaoran, y sin darse cuenta de que Tomoyo y Eriol huían con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Pronto se vio a solas con el castaño, que se dirigió a ella, vacilante

-Creo… que nos han abandonado- murmuró rascándose la nuca, intentando controlar su nerviosismo, sip, ese nerviosismo que surgía cada que la tenía cerca

Sakura sonrió, desviando la mirada

-Emm… ¿Qué… deseas…?

-Demos un paseo- decidió Sakura animada, jalándolo de la manga y comenzando a caminar

Extrañamente, su nerviosismo cedió, y en su lugar, un sentimiento reconfortante se apoderó de Shaoran. Sin duda sabía que caminaba junto a la chica más hermosa del instituto, al menos a él le parecía así, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. A pesar de que sabía que muy pronto la perdería

_Disfrutemos entonces de cada instante…_

Su mano se movió lentamente, hasta que topó con la de ella, a pocos centímetros. Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir su piel suave y cálida, realmente agradable. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, hasta que él dijo, con la voz más suave y soñadora del mundo:

-Vayamos por una manzana con caramelo… XD

Y así comenzaron su recorrido. Muy pronto Sakura tenía entre las manos una manzana, un algodón de azúcar, un pez dorado que Shaoran había ganado para ella, y un globo que había confiado a Shaoran

En ese momento, unos niños pasaron corriendo junto a ellos, dando un leve empujón a Sakura y provocando que su kimono resbalara por uno de sus hombros, dejándole desnudo.

El globo que sostenía Shaoran salió volando al instante. Se acercó a ella, ante su mirada confundida, y con lento movimiento tomó el borde de su Kimono, para colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar, sin evitar rozar la piel expuesta de la joven, y sin evitar recorrer con la mirada esa piel desnuda

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante su gesto, pero parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Cuando terminó de colocar la tela en su lugar, Shaoran le miró profundamente, como lo había hecho durante la obra. Con sus dedos recorrió las mejillas de Sakura, hasta que sus manos sostuvieron su rostro

-Te ves… hermosa- susurró, con sus ojos cobrizos y brillantes perdidos en los de ella. Sakura tembló ligeramente cuando él comenzó a acercarla a su rostro, cerró los ojos, esperando lo siguiente, pero Shaoran sólo rozó su nariz contra su mejilla, muy suavemente, como si le diese miedo herirla en el acto.

-¡Sakura!

Al instante, ambos se alejaron, completamente sonrojados, y sin voltear a verse nuevamente. Avergonzada, la joven volteó al frente, y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a su hermano

-¡Touya!- exclamó mientras corría a sus brazos -¡Señorita Nakuru! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan venido!

Shaoran se mantenía a una distancia prudente, quizá porque quería darle intimidad al encuentro, o tal vez por la mirada amenazante que le brindaba el joven Kinomoto

-¡Tu obra estuvo fantástica!- aseguró Nakuru, sin prestar atención a la lucha entre los caballeros -¡No pude dejar de llorar!

Sakura sonrió apenada… y por alguna extraña razón que no se pudo explicar, la manzana, el algodón de azúcar y el pez dorado que Shaoran había ganado para ella habían desaparecido, pero esa es otra historia…

-Y el actor principal también estuvo fenomenal- agregó con voz pícara la joven enfermera mientras miraba a Shaoran

Sakura lo recordó de repente, y se apresuró a presentarlo

-Ven- le dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo –Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano

Shaoran se acercó temeroso, usando a Sakura de escudo

-Señorita Nakuru, Touya, quiero presentarles a Shaoran, mi…

-¿Novio?- interrumpió Nakuru

-N…nooooo

-¿Es tu novio?- repentinamente, Touya tomó a Shaoran por el cuello de su yukata, y lo levantó con facilidad hasta que sus pies quedaron a varios centímetros del suelo

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?- le cuestionó con brusquedad

-¡¡Touya!! ¡Lo lastimarás!- Sakura se aproximó a ellos, pero su hermano no reaccionaba

-¡Responde, mocoso!

-Yo…yo…

-¡Já! ¡Como suponía! ¡eres de esos que sólo quieren jugar con jovencitas inocentes!

Sakura volteó a ver al castaño, con mirada interrogante ¿Sólo quería jugar con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo jamás jugaría con ella!- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué deseas de mi hermana?

Hubo silencio, con la atención en el joven Li, que aún seguía suspendido en el aire

-Lo único que deseo es hacer feliz a Sakura- habló con esfuerzo, a causa de la presión en su cuello –Aún si ella no se queda conmigo, yo quiero que sea feliz… porque… porque… no hay nada más fascinante que verla sonreír

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un instante, y su mente quedó completamente en blanco, tratando de entender las palabras de su amigo

-Tienes mi aprobación- la voz de Touya se escuchó dura, pero convincente, así que con lentitud dejó a Shaoran nuevamente en su sitio. El castaño acomodó rápidamente su yukata mientras se alejaba unos pasos del moreno. Sakura aún le observaba

-Nosotros los dejamos- dijo Nakuru con una gran sonrisa –Andando, señor Touya, dejémoslos solos

-Pero…

-¡Sin protestas!

Las quejas de Kinomoto aún se escuchaban, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-Shaoran yo…

Pero él le interrumpió, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven, logrando sonrojarla. Después de eso, sólo sintió cómo él le tomaba suavemente de la mano y la dirigía hacia el patio de la escuela, donde habían encendido una gran fogata, donde varias parejas bailaban en torno a ella

Muy pronto se unieron a ellos. Shaoran guiaba con cuidado a Sakura, jugando con los movimientos y dejándose llevar por la suave melodía. Cerca de ellos danzaban sus mejores amigos, y Tomoyo lamentó enormemente el no tener su cámara a la mano para grabar tan memorable momento, aunque el joven que bailaba junto a ella muy pronto le hizo olvidarse de todo, y centrarse sólo en esos ojos color índigo. Por su parte, Meiling trataba por todos los medios de detener a Heian, para evitar que éste fuese a separar a la pareja de castaños y golpear a Shaoran

-No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien…

-Un caballero debe saber hacer de todo- respondió Li vanidoso mientras daba a Sakura una vuelta sobre ella misma, para recibirla nuevamente entre sus brazos y doblarla sobre su espalda, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose feliz y segura… hasta que alguien externo les hizo caer en la realidad

-Veo que se divierten- la dulce voz de Meikyo se escuchó inyectada de veneno. A distancia se notaba que su sonrisa le costaba un gran esfuerzo, y en sus ojos se notaba que deseaba matar a alguien… obviamente no haría algo así, mucho menos rodeada de tanta gente

-Ah… hola- Shaoran pareció acordarse de repente de ella. Con un ágil movimiento, colocó a Sakura en posición normal -¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

Los puños de Meikyo se volvieron blancos a causa de la presión que ejercía mientras veía que Shaoran no quitaba las manos de la cintura de Sakura

-De… maravilla- se forzó a contestar –veo que ustedes también lo están pasando muy bien

-Fantástico- contestó Sakura sin pensarlo

-Sip… fantástico- repitió Shaoran de la misma manera

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras Shaoran se debatía entre continuar con la danza e ignorar a Meikyo, o sacar otro tema de conversación… la primera opción le parecía la mejor, por supuesto

-¿Dónde está tu novio?

Debió haberla ignorado antes de que formulara esa pregunta…

-Él… no lo he visto- respondió Sakura con cierto remordimiento

-¿No deberías estar bailando con él?

Al fin Shaoran soltó por completo a Sakura, y ella se separó avergonzada

-Creo que… debería ir a buscarlo

Con una ligera sonrisa, se despidió de Shaoran y se alejó corriendo; él sólo observó su partida, con el enorme deseo de detenerla, pero sabía que antes de él estaba Shima… a final de cuentas, él era su novio… Shaoran no era nada

-¿Entonces?- la voz de Sho le hizo despertar -¿Me invitarás a bailar?

Más a fuerza que de ganas, Shaoran le ofreció su mano y comenzaron a danzar, y entonces él no pudo evitar comparar los movimientos de Sho con los de Sakura, resultando los de ésta última, mucho más agradables y adorables… sin contar la expresión serena y bella en su rostro

-Es una noche preciosa, ¿no lo crees, Shao?- su voz sonó un poco sensual, mientras sus ojos color miel adoptaban un brillo seductor y su cuerpo se pegaba peligrosamente al de él, pero él parecía perdido en alguna otra parte –Me alegra tanto poder compartir este momento especial contigo. ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que quiero compartir contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, aprovechar cada momento para estar junto a ti…

-Grabar cada sonrisa, cada mirada, abrazo y beso- interrumpió él con suavidad, pero sin mirarla, aún así, el corazón de Meikyo se aceleró a tal grado que estuvo a punto de salir por su boca –Llevar en el corazón la imagen sagrada de esos ojos…

-¡Así es!- exclamó la chica feliz -¡Tú y yo nos entendemos mejor que nadie! ¿No te parece fascinante?

Fue entonces que Shaoran volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido

-¡Shaoran! ¡Salgamos juntos! ¡Dejemos que el mundo envidie lo de nosotros, y que todo lo demás se vaya al diablo! ¡Sólo tú y yo! ¡Aprovechemos cada segundo para estar juntos!

Shaoran detuvo el baile, y la miró profundamente

_Disfrutemos entonces de cada instante…_ Tomoyo le había dicho

_Aprovechemos cada segundo para estar juntos…_ Meikyo le había repetido

-Tienen razón- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y con velocidad sorprendente, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado Sakura

-¡Espera!- gritó Meikyo corriendo tras él -¿A dónde vas?

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!- gritó sin volverse, y no paró hasta que vislumbró a Sakura, platicando cabizbaja frente a su novio. Se detuvo por un instante, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, pero inmediatamente reanudó su marcha.

Meikyo llegó justo en el momento en que Shaoran llegaba junto a la castaña, y sin ningún impedimento ni pudor le tomaba firmemente de los hombros y la acercaba a él, para después robarle el beso más tierno y envidiable que ella jamás había visto. Sakura parpadeó confundida, pero después se entregó a él, profundizando más la caricia de sus labios con un abrazo, que parecía querer fundirlos en algo más fuerte que deseo ocasional. Parecía que la vida se les iba en ello, que el fin del mundo se aproximaba y que esa era su despedida

Meikyo, enfurecida, dirigió su mirada a Shima, exigiéndole que actuara para separarlos, pero su coraje creció más al ver que el joven se alejaba unos pasos, dando libertad e intimidad a la pareja

El beso concluyó frente con frente, respirando el mismo aire y con los labios rojos e hinchados. Shaoran sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, y con devota ternura acarició su rostro

-Yo necesitaba hacerlo porque…- sintió el dedo de Sakura sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar como minutos antes había hecho él. Sólo quería disfrutar el momento, saborear el cielo y las nubes que se cernían bajo sus pies

-Esto es demasiado tierno…- pero esa voz, empalagosa y fastidiante, los interrumpió de nueva cuenta. Separaron sus frentes, pero no así sus cuerpos. Meikyo se acercaba a ellos, 

con caminar gatuno –Es una lástima que nuestra querida Basura tenga novio… y peor aún, que muy pronto partirá, muy lejos de nuestras vidas

Shaoran bajó la mirada, y sin que nadie se percatara, tragó saliva, tratando de despejar el nudo que se había formado en ella

-Será mejor que los dejes tranquilos- sentenció Shima desde la distancia; y eso fue la gota de derramó el vaso

-¿Disculpa?

Shima suspiró

-Debes aceptar que perdiste, Meikyo- hablaba con tranquilidad, aunque con cierta tristeza

-¡Se supone que esa Basura es tu novia! ¿No te importa que se revuelque con Shaoran?

Li frunció el ceño ante la forma tan despectiva con la que trataba a Sakura; pero antes de que reclamara algo, Shima se le había adelantado

-¡No hables así de ella! ¡Yo ya sabía que Sakura jamás podría sentir algo por mí, porque ella misma me había hecho saber de sus sentimientos hacia Li!- el corazón de Shaoran se aceleró increíblemente, buscó la mirada de Sakura, pidiendo una explicación, pero ella evitaba mirarlo -¡Pero tú deberías de aceptar que Li jamás sentirá algo por ti! ¡No puedes obligar a alguien a amar!

Meikyo guardó silencio, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse contra Shima y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente; pero sabía que algunas palabras dolían más que los golpes

-¿No puedes obligar a nadie, eh?- siseó –Estoy segura que no pensabas en eso cuando intentaste abusar de Kinomoto

Shima palideció al instante, y su cuerpo se tornó rígido. Sakura y Shaoran voltearon a ver a Meikyo confundidos.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no lo sabían?- preguntó con ironía –Creo que hablé de más… Aún así… Me pregunto cómo se vería la cara de esa Basura bajo las manos de Shima

Inconscientemente Shaoran abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura, en un gesto de protección; esa no era la chica tierna que alguna vez le gustó por su inocencia; parecía como si alguien hubiese adoptado el cuerpo de Meikyo

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- exigió saber el castaño

-Será mejor que lo dejes, Meikyo- amenazó Shima sin prestar atención a las palabras del castaño

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que "esa" sepa toda la verdad? ¿Que fuiste tú el que intentó abusar de ella?

-¡Eso no es verdad!- esta vez la voz de Sakura se escuchó imponente -¡Él jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño!

-¿Estás segura, Basura?- Meikyo sonrió con maldad –Entonces a él no le importará negarlo viéndote a los ojos…

La mirada de Sakura tembló, mientras la posaba sobre Shima. Él aún no recuperaba su color, y sinceramente temía enfrentarse a la que fuera su novia. El silencio se extendió por algunos instantes

-No tengo porqué dudar de él- determinó la joven de ojos esmeralda, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Shaoran ya se adelantaba a preguntar

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?- sus ojos se veían desafiantes, aún así, Shima no daba señales de querer hablar -¡Contesta!

Shima cruzó su mirada con Sakura, y al ver ese rostro angelical que hacía juego con su kimono inmaculado no pudo soportarlo más

-Lo lamento, Sakura

La visión se tornó borrosa para esos ojos verdes, una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de su estómago y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran a causa de la noticia

-¿Qué?- sólo pudo murmurar

-Jamás quise lastimarte

-Pero lo hiciste- se burló Meikyo

-¿Porqué?- preguntó horrorizada Sakura, pero él no respondió. Trató de acercarse a la castaña, pero ella retrocedió, en un gesto de protección –Todo este tiempo… y tú… te atreviste a pedirme que saliéramos, y las cosas que me dijiste… tú… estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo

-¡No!- negó Shima –Bueno, al principio era así, pero… pero después todo cambió, Sakura, te lo juro que...

-Mientes- interrumpió con fuerza la castaña, con su voz quebrándose por las lágrimas que ahora salían

Los nudillos de Shaoran se tornaron pálidos y en un momento, la furia que sentía se desató, al ver las lágrimas de Sakura descender por sus mejillas; su puño se impactó con fuerza en el rostro de Shima, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Y eso no fue suficiente para él. Se arrodilló y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, listo para propinar otro golpe, pero los pasos apresurados de Sakura lo detuvieron. Ella se alejaba corriendo, con su rostro entre sus manos

-¡Eres un imbécil!- espetó Li tomándole del cuello de la camisa -¡Jamás te perdonaré que…!

-No soy el único imbécil aquí- interrumpió Shima aún en el suelo

-¡No juegues con mi paciencia!

-Tranquilos, chicos- intervino Meikyo con sorna –Están armando un escándalo

Pero ninguno le tomó en cuenta

-¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso?- habló nuevamente Shima –No actué por cuenta propia, jamás me había fijado en Sakura, ella sólo era una chica más en el instituto, nunca pensé hacerle daño

-¿Entonces porqué demonios lo hiciste?

-La gente es débil, Li; he cometido faltas en el pasado y por desgracia tu noviecita lo sabía. A veces las amenazas pueden más que el propio honor

Shaoran frunció el ceño, confundido

-Las apariencias engañan, Li- continuó mientras dirigía su vista hacia Meikyo –y tú tuviste el error de confiar en ella

La expresión de Meikyo se tornó furiosa

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- murmuró entre dientes el castaño

-Probablemente esté usando una treta para escapar de esta- justificó Meikyo, sintiéndose nerviosa

-Todos se han dado cuenta, tú has sido el único ciego ante su verdadera personalidad- prosiguió Shima, ignorando nuevamente a Sho

……………Flash Back……………

_-Señora Tanawa- le dijo de manera severa, atrayendo la atención de los presentes –mi hijo me ha dicho que la señorita Sakura no ha venido a esta casa, porqué entonces me ha mentido usted?_

_-Mi señora, es verdad lo que le dije- respondió la empleada nerviosa, dirigiéndose a Meikyo –la señorita ha salido a recibirla, pero la señorita Sakura no ha querido entrar a la casa..._

_La angustia en el interior de Li aumentó en ese momento; Sakura había ido a su casa, y Meikyo no le había dicho nada... Porqué?_

_Los ojos estaban puestos en Meikyo, pero ella no dijo nada; había sido descubierta por una simple empleada doméstica, y había sido avergonzada y desprestigiada frente a la que sería su futura suegra, y frente a sus cuñadas_

……………Fin Flash Back……………

-Tus amigos te lo gritaron tantas veces

……………Flash Back……………

_-¿Eres estúpido o qué?-Meiling también se puso de pie encarándolo -¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez que esa tonta te está engañando con su cara de niña linda! ¡Deja ya de protegerla!- gritó furiosa_

_Un duelo de miradas silenciosas se dio a continuación, y ninguno quería dar tregua. Los presentes sólo escuchaban, un tanto alarmados por la pelea entre ambos primos._

_-Escucha Shaoran- Meiling se dio por vencida –No te digo esto por molestarte, es solo que..._

_-¿Qué?- pero él seguía enojado –Tú lo único que quieres es alejarme de ella, ¿no?_

_-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó Meiling_

_-¡Pues lo lamento, porque nada me alejará de ella!- el corazón de Sakura dio un nuevo vuelco -¡Y escuchen bien, todos ustedes, Meikyo jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Tomoyo, así que dejen de pensar que ella es culpable!_

……………Fin Flash Back……………

-A veces los lobos vienen disfrazados de tiernos corderos, Li

……………Flash Back……………

_-Hubiese sido fabuloso presentarla más veces- lamentó Meikyo –Es una lástima que tengas que irte a Inglaterra_

_Y su efecto fue inmediato. Shaoran le volteó a ver pasmado, conteniendo la respiración, dudando haber escuchado bien, mientras los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban con fuerza en el pecho al ver que Sakura no se atrevía a verlo_

_-Te deseo mucha suerte- fingió la chica de ojos color miel –Será mejor apresurarnos, Shaoran- intentó jalarle del brazo, pero él no se movió –Está bien, te espero acá- anunció mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa victoriosa_

……………Fin Flash Back……………

-¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!- ordenó Meikyo, viendo a Shaoran ponerse de pie lentamente –Por supuesto que tú no creerás todas esas sartas de mentiras, ¿Verdad, Shao?- habló con fingida inocencia

-El gato de Sakura… ¿También fuiste tú?

Meikyo abrió y cerró repetidas veces la boca, pero no pudo articular alguna respuesta coherente

-Yo… ¿qué gato?... ella… yo nunca sería capaz…

-Y aquél día en que la blusa de Sakura fue manchada, ¿También fuiste tú?

-¡No! ¡Jamás sería capaz! ¡¡Yukián!! ¡Sí! ¡Fue Yukián quien hizo todas esas cosas! ¡Tú sabes! ¡Ella siempre estuvo celosa de mí, porque tú siempre me has amado!

Shaoran sonrió con sarcasmo

-Qué mentira tan grande…

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Meikyo aturdida –Pero… pero en la obra… esas palabras de amor… todo lo que me dijiste…

Se acercó a ella y con suavidad tomó su rostro entre sus manos

-Dulce y tierna Meikyo…- habló con ternura –Al igual que yo tú también has vivido engañada… Yo he pensado en ti como una persona distinta, y tú has pensado que yo te amo…

-Pero es que tú me amas. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!- exigió desesperada

-Yo…

-¡Basta!

-estoy…

-¡Calla! ¡No continúes!

-Enamorado de…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo maldita sea!

-…Sakura

-¡Mentira!- le golpeó en el pecho, alejándolo unos pasos de ella -¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado de esa estúpida Basura! ¡Tú la odias tanto como yo!

Pero sus palabras pronto fueron calladas; sintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda al estamparse contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, y la mano de Shaoran presionando su cuello

-Deja… de llamarla… Basura…- murmuró entre dientes, tratando de controlarse para no estrangular ahí mismo a la chica, que le veía asustada y sorprendida. Su mirada fría se clavó un poco más en esos ojos empalagosos, hasta que decidió que sólo perdía su tiempo.

Con un gesto de desprecio la soltó, y sin decir más, dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Sakura. Pero sólo dio un par de pasos cuando volvió a escuchar su voz molesta

-Dulce y tierno Shaoran- imitó sus palabras –Es una lástima que el estúpido amor que dices sentir se vaya al caño… A final de cuentas, esa estúpida se terminará largando… Y tú te quedarás solo… Y entonces será tan placentero verte sufrir cuando ella regrese… a lado de otro hombre…

Shaoran presionó con fuerza sus puños, pero jamás volteó a verla

-Estás enferma…

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de continuar con la búsqueda de la mujer a la que amaba

_Continuará_

¡¡Raios!! Por fin acabé el capítulo!! Me tomó demasiado tiempo hacerlo, y aún así no estoy muy convencida. Lo volví a escribir, y lo revisaba y había cosas que no me 

gustaban!! AHHHH no sé!! Ojalá y no los haya defraudado con mi trabajo, espero que no…

Pero antes que nada: Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por todas las ideas que me brindaron, por todo ese apoyo a mi creatividad muerta; el asunto no se ha acabado, por supuesto que no!! Falta todavía un capítulo, ¿Se quedará Sakura, o decidirá alejarse? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente. ¿Y cómo terminará Meikyo? ¿Y Yukian? ¿Y la tía ladrona?, jiji, créanme, me han servido mucho sus aportaciones.

En verdad estoy muy agradecida con todo lo que me han dado; y por lo mismo me siento algo mal, porque siento que el cap no llenará sus expectativas, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer…

Una disculpa anticipada

Y bueno, gracias a todos los rws mandados, a todas las aportaciones y todo de todo. Y aún se reciben ideas. ¿Quién vota porque Sakura se quede? ¿Quién vota porque se vaya?

Jiji, nos vemos, y por cierto, la frase como han de saber es de Gabriel García Márquez, un gran escritor y poeta, nada más que decidí acortarla un poquito, espero que no haya descontento por ello.

Hasta la próxima. Y muchísimas gracias nuevamente. Los adoro T.T


	20. Te llevaré conmigo

Himeko se estiró con pereza, posiblemente cansada de la posición en la que estaba desde hacía media hora; uno a uno sus diminutos dedos se estiraron, dejando ver las finas garras escondidas. Volteó a ver a su dueña, decidida a acudir con ella en busca de alguna distracción; pero desistió al instante, recordando que en las últimas horas su dueña no había hecho caso de ella

Contoneando la cola se dirigió a la ventana, echándose nuevamente sobre el alféizar, molestando de vez en cuando a algún bichillo que pasara cerca de ella, eso hasta que su dueña, recostada en la cama, se diera cuenta de su existencia…

Pero eso sería difícil.

Sobretodo cuando la hermosa castaña estaba cobijada hasta la cabeza con su edredón, rememorando miles de veces el pasado, aquello que le hizo tan feliz por unos instantes, convenciéndose de que no fue uno de tantos sueños, uno de tantos anhelos, y que efectivamente Shaoran la había tomado entre sus brazos y le había besado como nunca antes le habían besado en su vida.

Su corazón se estremecía en un violento revuelco al cerrar los ojos y volver a sentir aquellos benditos labios sobre los suyos, aquella lengua que acarició con ternura y suavidad infinita cada rincón de su boca, sus manos recorriendo con cuidado su rostro, llevándola por un momento al cielo.

Esa noche había sido la mejor en su vida. Todo había sido perfecto. Y adoraba a Tomoyo por haberle hecho sentirse especialmente bonita al arreglarla de aquella manera.

_-Te ves… hermosa_

Sentía sus mejillas arder cuando las miradas que Shaoran le regalaba llegaban a su mente una vez más, profundas e intensas.

Sonrió entre sus lágrimas, que rodaban con suavidad por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiéndose dichosa, con ganas de reír y gritar a todos que Shaoran Li la había besado. Pero después se avergonzaba, presionando con fuerza la cálida cobija contra su rostro. ¡¡Él la había besado!! ¡era imposible que lo hubiese hecho! ¡Pero lo hizo!

Pataleó conmocionada, y después rodó sobre su cama, ahogando un grito de gozo y logrando que sus piernas quedaran al descubierto. No era posible, no se lo explicaba, no…

¿Y si había sido su imaginación? ¿Qué tal si esa noche había fumado algo extraño y se había engañado sola?

Reacomodó el edredón sobre su cuerpo, con un vacío en el corazón ante esa posibilidad. Debajo de la cobija abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, sintiéndose desamparada y con un sentimiento de soledad. Pero había sido tan real…

_-Yo necesitaba hacerlo porque…_

¿¿Porqué?? Había dicho, mientras sus frentes permanecían unidas. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?

¡Maldita sea! Por un momento deseó ser una especie de ente invisible, volar hasta su habitación y averiguar lo que pensaba, lo que decía y cómo se sentía

-Si tan sólo existiera una maquinita para leer pensamientos…

Se dijo exasperada y enfadada. Ese hombre era la persona más transparente que podía conocer, pero también la más indescifrable para ella

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó furiosa mientras de un tirón quitaba la cobija de su rostro y golpeaba con fuerza el colchón –Pero un idiota que besa delicioso…

Suspiró desesperada.

¿Porqué?

Algo dentro de ella le llenaba de esperanza, haciéndole creer e imaginar que el chico con los ojos más maravillosos del universo sentía algo por ella, que no había podido aguantar más su amor escondido y que había corrido a su encuentro porque estaba seguro que moriría si no la besaba

_-Te amo_

_-Ya es tarde… ¿No es así?_

_-Tarde para decir esto, para darme cuenta que mi corazón ya lo sabía, pero jamás quise escucharlo; que siempre estuviste a mi lado y yo jamás tuve el valor de aceptarlo. Si el tiempo volviera, y te amara aún antes de conocerte, entonces no sería tan difícil la despedida, porque habría aprovechado contigo cada minuto, cada sonrisa, cada beso y abrazo_

-Eso sólo pasa en las películas o en los mangas para niñas…- se dijo frustrada –Esto es la vida real… y es Shaoran Li, el chico más atractivo del mundo, el que puede tener a las chicas más bellas con sólo tronar los dedos… ¿qué hay de bueno en besar a una chica común y corriente como yo?- sus propias palabras le herían, el imaginar que esos pensamientos fueran ciertos provocaba que más lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas -¿Qué hay de bueno?

Tapó nuevamente su rostro con la cobija; la habitación, silenciosa hasta entonces, se llenó con los tristes sollozos de la joven

-Quizá no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía- murmuraba con la voz entrecortada –Tal vez fue él el que fumó algo extraño…

Porque nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de sentir algo por ella

_-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que "esa" sepa toda la verdad? ¿Que fuiste tú el que intentó abusar de ella?_

Tampoco Shima.

Se descubrió con lentitud; su expresión había cambiado por completo, sus ojos se habían apagado repentinamente, a pesar de las lágrimas que fluían con rapidez sorprendente.

_-Lo lamento, Sakura_

No lo había negado

_-Jamás quise lastimarte_

Él lo había hecho. Aquél día lluvioso, la tarde oscura de ese encuentro desagradable. Shima había sido el autor, y después de todo se había atrevido a pedirle que salieran juntos

Se sentía tan estúpidamente engañada. Ridícula por andar con alguien como él, saliendo con su propio agresor…

¿Acaso podía haber más maldad en el mundo?

Si.

Enfundada en un disfraz de niña tierna, llevando el nombre de Meikyo.

Había engañado vilmente a Shaoran todo ese tiempo; su obsesión la había llevado demasiado lejos, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que todas las palabras tan maravillosas que Li había dicho durante la obra eran sólo para ella.

¿La habría besado alguna vez como la besó a ella?

-Es obvio que si…

Abrazó su almohada

¿Qué estaría pensando el castaño al besarla? ¿Qué estaba pensando mientras la besaba…?

-¿Estaba pensando en ella…? ¿O en verdad estaba pensando en mí…?

_-¿Te quedarías conmigo…?_

Y si de verdad Sakura hubiese tenido un aparatito para leer mentes, hubiese muerto de felicidad en ese mismo instante

Porque él también pensaba en ella… porque él tampoco podía dormir esa noche… porque él también quería leer sus pensamientos

Su habitación también era su refugio, y cada rincón de ella le hacía recordar a la castaña, porque curiosamente estaba decorada en verde… su color favorito

Su serena mirada apuntaba al techo, pero su atención no estaba en él. Con sus brazos bajo su cabeza disimulaba perfectamente lo que por dentro sentía. Ni un gesto traicionaba sus más preciados pensamientos

Porque en su interior, deliciosas sensaciones hacían ebullición, como si de repente su sangre estuviese conformada por millones de diminutas burbujas que chocaban unas contra otras, produciendo un suave cosquilleo en todo su ser.

No era para menos, porque por segunda vez había sentido sus labios, la primera vez fingiendo ensayar la obra de teatro; pero esta vez porque estaba seguro que si no lo hacía, seguramente moriría

Había decidido hacerse a un lado, vivir con intensidad lo que quedara de tiempo con ella… pero aún no lo aceptaba. Inglaterra estaba demasiado lejos y para ser sinceros… no quería perderla

Mentirse era una salida hermosa, pero la realidad marcaba otra cosa, y en su realidad muy pronto ella ya no estaría. Y se sentía tan estúpido, haberse dado cuenta tan tarde de sus sentimientos… y de los de ella

_¡Yo ya sabía que Sakura jamás podría sentir algo por mí, porque ella misma me había hecho saber de sus sentimientos hacia Li!_

Hasta el imbécil de Shima se había percatado…Y ahora que lo recordaba, tendría que matar a ese infeliz en cuanto lo viera. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Se incorporó sobre su cama, sacudiendo frenéticamente su cabello. Aquí el único imbécil era él.

Perdió su tiempo con Meikyo, siempre pensando que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, engañándose con su linda cara. Tantas horas pudo haber pasado con Sakura si no hubiese tenido miedo y si no hubiera sido tan ciego. Ahora esos reproches no servirían, porque el tiempo perdido no vuelve, y él lo sabe perfectamente.

-Genial…

Caminó hacía una de sus ventanales, recargando el brazo en el frío cristal.

Había prometido no intervenir, eran sus sueños, y a pesar de su corazón destrozado no quería que los abandonara

-No es que yo sea tan importante para ella- pensó, sintiéndose desdichado

Pero para él, ella sí era muy importante. Y haberla besado de esa manera, era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en la vida.

Sonrió con suavidad, y la oscuridad de la noche hacía apenas perceptible el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jamás en su vida había sentido una simple caricia con tanta intensidad, jamás había sentido tanto deleite al besar a una mujer; y para ser sinceros, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes de hacerlo de nueva cuenta

-Será mi perdición…

Y su muerte. Porque estaba seguro de que se convertiría en una droga, se volvería adicto a ella y moriría cuando no la tuviese cerca.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; ¡Por Dios!, ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a hacerlo!, volver a tenerla… pero por su propia seguridad, lo mejor era guardar distancias. Al final era seguro que más de un corazón saldría roto

-No será el de Sakura…- se prometió

Esa noche ya no pudo alcanzarla. La discusión que tuvo con Sho Meikyo provocó que Sakura tomara una gran ventaja en su huída. Cuando llegó a su ventana la luz estaba apagada… Quería verla, consolarla, y así saciar su propia necesidad de tenerla cerca. Pero ella no respondió a su llamado.

Y el tiempo se acababa. Y él quedaría en el pasado…

Golpeó con furia el cristal del ventanal, logrando unas cuantas grietas en la superficie. No quería que se fuera, pero no podía ser tan egoísta

Eso le había dicho a Tomoyo, jamás le pediría a Sakura que abandonara todo por él, porque sus sueños estaban antes que todo, y lo menos que deseaba era presionarla

Aún cuando sus propios sueños tuvieran nombre propio: Sakura

Pero no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba verla, decirle que haberla besado fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir, y que se la pasaría la vida haciéndolo sin descanso.

En un arranque buscó con desesperación su teléfono móvil en su mochila; la vació por completo hasta que dio con el pequeño aparato

Abrió con violencia la tapa del pequeño teléfono y buscó casi con histeria el número de la castaña.

"Llamar"

"Cancelar"

Su dedo osciló entre ambas opciones, mientras su ceño continuaba fruncido. Su puño presionaba con fuerza el aparatejo, y casi sin notarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras trataba de decidir.

Y al mismo tiempo, Sakura tomaba el suyo. Le llamaría. Necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien; saber si pensaba en ella.

Al menos le enviaría un mensaje, algo tan simple como un: "buenas noches… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Podría demandarte! Todas aquellas personas ladronas deben pagar una condena por su delito. Tú no eres la excepción. Te denunciaré, vivirás por lo menos mil años en la cárcel, te olvidarán y te maltratarán por el resto de tu vida. Aún cuando implores perdón por tu pecado, jamás lo obtendrás. Y aún así, no es condena suficiente para alguien que se ha atrevido a robar mi corazón… ¿Me lo devolverás algún día?"

-Me lleva el diablo- murmuró para ella –ya estoy delirando… además, todo eso no cabe dentro de un solo mensaje

"Buenas noches… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…" Algo sencillo y que denotaba lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

"Enviar"

"Borrar"

La misma situación. La misma indecisión y cobardía. Y al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo hacía, Shaoran presionaba la opción "Cancelar".

No pudo hacerlo. El número y datos de Sakura desaparecieron, y quedó tan solo la pantalla principal.

-Maldita Tomoyo- murmuró entre dientes observando el fondo de pantalla con melancolía.

Esa tarde, durante uno de tantos ensayos de la obra, Tomoyo había tomado su celular sin darse cuenta él, y había capturado justo el momento en que Sakura, sobre el escenario, hacía una demostración de uno de los papeles.

Las luces daban sobre ella, creando un misterioso halo a su alrededor. Uno de sus brazos se dirigía con delicadeza al aire, mientras el otro reposaba relajado. Su hermoso rostro se mostraba sereno, sus labios entreabiertos, sensuales y carnosos; y sus benditos ojos brillando anhelantes, con sus fantásticas orbes hacia el cielo

-¿…Cómo no quererla?

Cerró frustrado el aparato y lo lanzó sin cuidado sobre su escritorio.

Estaba decidido. Continuaría con su vida, comportándose sencillamente como amigo de Sakura. Se despediría de ella y le desearía suerte. La abrazaría en el aeropuerto, esperando verla muy pronto. Se escribirían frecuentemente; después cada mes; después cada año. La olvidaría con facilidad al cabo de tres meses. Y entonces podría seguir como siempre, como si jamás hubiese existido ella

Así de simple y fácil. Sin complicarse la vida

Por supuesto todo era una reverenda estupidez. Porque podía engañar a el mundo entero, menos a su corazón.

Suspiró derrotado. Tenía que afrontar todo esto, y la vida a veces cruel, suele cobrarse las malas jugadas, y la suya había sido el no darse cuenta a tiempo.

Volvió a su cama, donde las cobijas estaban amontonadas en una esquina simulando una batalla campal; aún después de todo se sentía feliz, porque había logrado atrapar el corazón de esa testaruda castaña, aunque él no se diera cuenta, y orgulloso, porque al fin (sin tener que fingir estar ensayando una obra) fue lo suficientemente valiente para atreverse a besar a la chica que tanto adoraba…

Y por Dios, jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias cajas se apilaban en un rincón de la habitación. Algunas vacías, otras ya llenas de memorias acumuladas a lo largo del tiempo, perfectamente selladas y etiquetadas.

La señora Shikihawa y el mayordomo se habían encargado de conseguirlas después de enterarse de que su pequeña Sakura se iría a Inglaterra. Brincaron de felicidad, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes. Sin ella definitivamente nada sería igual.

Nada será igual.

Su tía por supuesto no sabía del asunto. Y no pensaba decirle. Estaba segura de que no la dejaría marcharse, no por el hecho de que le haría falta –eso ni en sueños- sino simplemente porque hacerle la vida imposible parecía ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

"Es mejor así" pensó convencida mientras continuaba doblando su ropa para meterla dentro de la maleta. Su tía y su prima podían seguir disfrutando de su dinero si así les placía. Mientras dejaran de molestarla, y mientras no las volviera a ver.

Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, seguidos de la amable voz de la cocinera.

-Te he traído unos pastelitos- anunció

Luego de unos segundos, la señora Shikihawa se encontraba dentro de la habitación, ayudando a Sakura a empacar su ropa.

-Me parece imposible que en menos de tres días te irás- dijo la regordeta mujer con mirada melancólica. Sakura entrecerró los ojos de espalda a ella, mientras guardaba sus fotografías dentro de una caja –Te echaremos mucho de menos…

-Algún día tenía que irme- murmuró suavemente, tratando de mantener firme su voz.

-Si… Pero no tan rápido… Aún eres una niña

-¡Claro que no!- se quejó sonrojada

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- continuó la cocinera acercándose y pellizcando su mejilla con ternura –Para nosotros sigues siendo la pequeña niña que llegó hace 7 años… nuestra niña

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad para pensar que los iba a extrañar demasiado

-Bueno, corazón- continuó la cocinera aclarándose la voz –será mejor que no te quite más tu tiempo. Aún te faltan unas cuantas cosas por empacar; cualquier cosa que necesites, tan sólo pídelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y diciendo esto se alejó rumbo a la puerta

-Señora Shikihawa- Sakura la detuvo antes de que cruzara la salida. La amable señora volteó a verla con curiosidad

Sakura caminó hacia la cocinera y le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. La señora Shikihawa le miró con extrañeza, pero después correspondió el abrazo

-Muchas gracias por todo- murmuró Sakura entre lágrimas –Ustedes han sido las únicas personas que han sido como mi familia en esta casa

Permanecieron así por unos instantes más, hasta que la joven se alejó sonrojada

-Ha sido un placer vivir este tiempo junto a ti, mi niña-

Ambas sonrieron con tristeza

-Y mejor ya me voy- anunció la amable mujer limpiando unas lagrimitas traviesas –no queremos que tu tía comience a gritar como histérica por toda la casa…

Su tía…

Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla si es que quería llevar a cabo los planes que tenía en mente.

Cuando la amable cocinera hubo abandonado la habitación, Sakura se dedicó a guardar lo más rápido que podía las pocas cosas que faltaban. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse.

Se cercioró de dejar la ventana cerrada para que a Himeko no se le ocurriera dar su paseo habitual y así encontrarla en caso de alguna urgencia.

Tomó aire, y antes de salir de su habitación, se encomendó a cualquier Dios que pudiera escucharla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hermanito?

Hizo caso omiso a la voz femenina que le llamaba. Había ordenado que nadie le interrumpiese durante sus estudios, argumentando que cualquier distracción suponía una pérdida en sus calificaciones… a pesar de que ya había presentado todos los exámenes en la preparatoria, y tenía un lugar asegurado en una prestigiosa universidad privada que su familia tenía la posibilidad de pagar.

Feimei entró a la habitación a pesar de que no había escuchado autorización para hacerlo. Pero la preocupación por su querido hermano pequeño valía más que el enojo por parte de éste.

Shaoran, al escuchar que los pasos de su hermana se acercaban a él, abrió con rapidez uno de sus libros, en cualquier página al azar, y simuló estar concentrado en cualquier párrafo.

-Te traje unas galletas de chocolate. Tus favoritas

La chica dejó el platillo sobre la superficie del escritorio al no recibir nuevamente respuesta, y se recargó en el escritorio, observando a su hermano con curiosidad

-Necesito seguir estudiando, Feimei…- pidió él con fastidio

La joven no se inmutó ante esa orden indirecta de salir de la habitación

-Estudiando… ¿Con el libro al revés?- preguntó con cierto matiz de humor en la voz.

Shaoran se sonrojó completamente, y tratando de no parecer atolondrado, se apresuró a voltear el libro de la manera correcta. Pero su hermana lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Li

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber. ¿Qué está pasando?- los ojos de su hermana, tan similares a los suyos, le hicieron ver que no se iría de la habitación sin recibir una respuesta

-No sé a qué te refieres- mintió poniéndose de pie para recoger sus cosas. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la casa, pero ninguno le tomó importancia.

-Estos últimos días has estado actuando de la manera más extraña posible. No sales de tu habitación, tus comidas no las terminas, todo el tiempo pareces pensativo, evitas las llamadas de tus amigos- enumeró la joven siguiéndolo por la habitación con la mirada –¡Y si por casualidad mencionamos a Sakura pareces enfadado! ¡Justo como ahora!

-¡Yo no estoy enfadado!- exclamó Li deteniéndose en medio de la habitación

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- se rindió Feimei evitando la mirada de su hermano menor –Pero si no estás enfadado, ¿porqué has actuado de esa manera? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ninguno- respondió cortante

-¿Te molestaste con Tomoyo?

-No- dijo enérgico

-¿Con Meiling?

-No

-¿Con… Sakura?

Silencio

-¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?- volvió a interrogar, esta vez con la mayor suavidad posible.

-Todo está bien- murmuró Shaoran, dejando su tono golpeado que utilizaba hacía unos momentos.

El llamado a la puerta de su habitación le salvó del molesto interrogatorio de su hermana. Después de dar la autorización de abrir, el amable mayordomo de la casa, Wei, asomó la cabeza con elegancia.

-Señorito Shaoran- anunció con voz franca –Una jovencita le busca

-¿Una chica?- preguntó mientras no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara por instantes

Wei asintió con la cabeza

-Le espera en la estancia

Shaoran agradeció y salió con paso apresurado, tratando de pasar desapercibida la mirada de advertencia de su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sakura se estremeció desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación al escuchar la fría voz de su tía. Miró con curiosidad al interior buscando la figura delgada de la señora hasta que la encontró en uno de los rincones, escondida entre las sombras. Le recordaba tanto a la madrastra de Cenicienta, delgada y larguirucha, con esos ojos emanando desprecio. Tan sólo le faltaba el fastidioso gato "Lucifer"

-¡Habla niña!- ordenó una vez más su tía, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos –No pensarás quedarte toda la tarde ahí parada

Sakura suspiró y decida comenzó a caminar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se detuvo a escasos metros de su tía, que parecía absorta en un libro que leía, aunque sólo aparentemente, pues le llenaba de curiosidad el que su sobrina se armase de valor y se presentara ante ella esa tarde.

Sakura trataba de contenerse para no salir huyendo. Cierto era que su fortaleza siempre la había caracterizado, pero eso no significaba que fuese de piedra

Tomó aire nuevamente y comenzó a hablar

-Necesito dinero…

La siniestra mujer levantó la vista del libro hacia ella, entre incrédula y burlona.

-Ya me imaginaba que ésta no podía ser una visita de cortesía- replicó sarcástica

-Evidentemente- murmuró la joven, aunque con rapidez guardó silencio ante la mirada de desprecio que su tía le daba. Si quería conseguir algo tendría que ser amable

-¿Cuánto necesitas?- preguntó la señora Doihara con excesiva dulzura

Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras por dentro se encendía una pequeña alarma de advertencia

-15,000 yenes*…

La imponente dama se puso de pie y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal cubierto por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo púrpura. Con habilidad sorprendente las abrió de par en par, iluminando por completo la habitación.

-Eso es demasiado dinero, ¿no crees, pequeña Sakura?- preguntó con la vista perdida en el bello jardín de la residencia. Sakura aún la escuchaba recelosa -¿Puedo saber para qué lo necesitas?

Sabía que le preguntaría eso, y ya estaba preparada.

Ahora que había encontrado a Touya jamás lo dejaría de nuevo. Él había vivido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, con su mente nublada de pensamientos sin sentido.

Estaba decidida a llevarlo con ella a Inglaterra, aún cuando eso significara dejar su orgullo de lado y pedir a su tía algo del dinero que sus padres habían dejado para ella, pues con el que había ahorrado a lo largo del tiempo no sería suficiente para dos personas, a pesar de que era el necesario para que ella subsistiera.

Y ahí estaba ante esa mujer. No albergaba alguna esperanza, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin intentarlo.

-Deseo comprar una computadora y algunas cosas más- mintió

A continuación se extendió en la habitación un silencio incómodo que pronto fue interrumpido por la risa lacónica de su tía. Esto definitivamente no iba bien.

-¿Crees que te daré de mi dinero para que cumplas tus caprichos?- se burló

-Pensaba que quizá podría tomar dinero que mis padres dejaron para mí- se defendió, comenzando a perder la calma

-¿De qué dinero estás hablando? ¡Eso se terminó hace mucho tiempo!

-Imposible…

-De alguna parte tenía que recompensar todas las molestias que me has ocasionado- continuó la mujer sin prestar atención al pálido rostro de su sobrina –tus enfermedades, tu comida, tu vestuario ¿Crees que me lo regalaban? Y aún así me debes demasiado, es demasiado caro mantener a la bastarda de los Kinomoto.

Sakura frunció el ceño al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia su tía. "Bastarda", se repitió mentalmente

-Pero mi corazón es bastante amable y bondadoso. Deberías estar agradecida conmigo. Ahora retírate- ordenó sin siquiera voltear a verla

Sakura no se movió; permaneció silenciosa hasta que su tía se percató que continuaba en la habitación.

-¿Aún no te has ido?- preguntó con severidad enfrentándola -¿Necesitas que lo deje más claro, bastarda? Por caridad tienes que comer a diario, por mi caridad tienes donde dormir. ¡Gracias a mí sobrevives en este mundo donde tienes absolutamente nada!- escupía cada palabra con veneno, saboreándola amargamente

Pero Sakura permanecía inquebrantable. Sus ojos le miraban furiosa

-¿Me tienes aquí por caridad?- preguntó tuteándola, con voz gélida –O por culpa…

-¿Culpa?- se burló la señora -¿Porqué debería de sentir culpa?

-Tú dímelo. Tú fuiste quien mató al amor de su vida, casualmente mi padre

Nuevamente la habitación quedó en silencio. Sakura, a pesar de la furia que sentía, se mostraba serena, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de su tía

-¿Qué...?

-Preparaste todo- le interrumpió la joven –en un arranque de celos preparaste todo cuidadosamente para hacerlo ver como un accidente; te regocijaste con la noticia de su muerte, pero hasta entonces te percataste de lo que habías provocado.

-¡Qué estupidez tan grande!- exigió la gran señora, su rostro desfigurado por completo

Pero la castaña continuó

-Provocaste la muerte del único hombre que habías amado en tu vida…- sonrió con sorna -¿Qué era peor? ¿Verle feliz y sonriente con mi madre? ¿O verle inerte… muerto y frío dentro de un ataúd?- varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro –No importaba la respuesta; las cartas ya estaban echadas

-¡Basta! ¡Eres tan solo una niña estúpida! ¡No sabes nada!- exclamó con furia la Señora Doihara limpiando bruscamente su rostro de las lágrimas

-Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste y quisiste remediarlo- continuó –Y ahí estaba yo. Quisiste darme consuelo al traerme a tu casa, tratando de ver en mí a mi padre. Pero al mismo tiempo odiándome por recordarte a la persona que se robó su corazón.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- con fuerza tomó a Sakura por los hombros, zarandeándola violentamente –Toda mi maldita vida fue bajo la sombra de Nadeshiko. La favorita del abuelo, de la familia, ¡de todos! Y entonces llegó él; ¡Yo lo conocí primero! ¡Yo me enamoré primero de él! Pero apareció tu madre con su radiante sonrisa a echarlo todo a perder. Quedé en segundo lugar… Yo no quería que él muriera… se salió de control. Era sólo una venganza contra Nadeshiko. Pero el auto… y los frenos…- calló cuando de pronto Sakura le dirigió una macabra sonrisa

-Querida tía- dijo con falsa dulzura –Deberías estar feliz. Le hiciste los mayores favores a mi padre: permitiste que él y mamá se conocieran. Y le permitiste morir junto a ella. Nada mejor para un par de personas que se amaban. Ni con la muerte pudiste separarlos

-¡¡Cállate!!- su delgada mano se estrelló fuertemente contra el suave rostro de Sakura -¡Él tuvo la culpa por no amarme a mí!

-¡Jamás lo haría!

-¡¡Basta!!- comenzó a arrojar objetos que tenía a su alcance en contra de Sakura -¡Te mataré como lo hice con ellos! ¡¡Voy a enviarte al infierno junto con ellos!!

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando salía, un florero impactó contra su cabeza. No sintió dolor. La adrenalina del momento hizo que lo pasara por alto, y continuó su huída.

-¡Te mataré!- continuó su tía entre lágrimas, sintiéndose derrotada, cayendo al piso de rodillas –Te… mataré… Yo no quería… yo… lo amaba más que a mi vida

Los empleados asomaban curiosos hacia las escaleras, desde la planta baja, atraídos por los gritos y el ruido de objetos estrellándose contra la pared. La estructura del lugar se estremeció ante un grito de dolor… La gran señora de la casa se desmoronaba lentamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran bajaba con rapidez las amplias escaleras que daban al elegante vestíbulo de su casa, pero disminuyó la velocidad al ver a su madre con los brazos cruzados, recargada en la pared cerca del salón principal.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el joven al ver que su madre le miraba atenta

-Han venido a buscarte- anunció la mujer con recelo

-Wei ya me lo ha informado

Ieran suspiró desviando la vista. Se acercó a su amado hijo con expresión cansina

-Yo sólo quiero que estés bien- le dijo mientras tocaba su rostro con ambas manos –éstos últimos días has estado muy decaído- Shaoran rodó los ojos, odiaba que su madre fuera tan perceptiva, y no era precisamente que él fuera una persona que pudiera disfrazar sus emociones

-Si no me quieres decir qué te pasa, lo entenderé- continuó Ieran –pero si alguien te hace daño, no dudaré en matar a esa persona- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Shaoran –aún si esa persona es… Sakura

La mirada de Shaoran se apagó al instante

-Todo está bien, madre- aseguró poco convincente mientras quitaba con suavidad las manos de su madre de su rostro –Ella no ha hecho nada

Ieran suspiró nuevamente, alejándose unos pasos de él

-Bien… tu visita te espera…

Por una extraña razón el estómago del joven sintió un vértigo que supo esconder perfectamente. No sabía porqué, pero de cierta manera sentía temor por quien se encontrara en la sala

Tras cerrar la puerta del salón, forrado con duela y entapizado en verde olivo, Shaoran levantó la vista buscando por el lugar

Una reluciente cabellera color miel le dio la bienvenida, y su corazón hubiese brincado si ese cabello no hubiese sido tan rizado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó olvidando toda muestra de cortesía

La joven, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones dándole la espalda, volteó con rapidez hacia él, sonriéndole con timidez

-Hola, Shaoran- saludó en un murmuro

Él no contestó, y sólo la miró acercarse

-¿No te da gusto verme?

El joven bufó con sarcasmo

-¿Se nota?

Sho se detuvo, a mitad de la sala, y bajó la mirada con tristeza

-¿Porqué me tratas así?- le preguntó

-¡Deja de fingir y dime de una maldita vez qué estás haciendo en mi casa!

-No me grites, por favor- suplicó Meikyo tapándose los oídos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos

Shaoran presionó los puños con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, tratando de alejarse de ella

Meikyo lo observó mientras tomaba un libro de uno de los estantes y lo hojeaba, ignorándola

-Shaoran, escúchame- pidió mientras se acercaba –Yo vine para hacer las pases contigo. Sé que hice cosas muy malas, pero no sé qué me pasó; es decir, yo frecuentemente no me comporto de esa manera, y lo sabes, a mi me gusta siempre ayudar a la gente y…

Shaoran rodó los ojos mientras ella seguía con su discurso. A pesar de su conducta un tanto descarriada de repente, había aprendido algo de caballerismo de las lecciones de Wei; pero ganas no le faltaban de tomarla del brazo y sacarla de su casa a empujones

-…Estoy arrepentida, de verdad- continuaba la joven –Quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos como antes. Yo… no quisiera que te alejaras de mí

-No me interesa nada de ti- aseguró él cortante

-Pero… sólo piénsalo

-¿Qué gano yo?

-Pues… una persona que te amará toda la vida, y a la que podrás amar toda la vida

Él sonrió con burla

-Yo ya tengo a quien amar

Los ojos de miel de Meikyo brillaron con ira

-Ella no estará siempre contigo… yo sí

En ese momento, el libro que sostenía Shaoran se cerró con fuerza, y dejándolo de lado, encaró a Meikyo

-No vuelvas a decir eso- ordenó en un murmuro peligroso

-Sólo digo la verdad- el rostro de la joven abandonó toda inocencia –ella ya se va, para siempre ¿Crees que te amará toda la vida? ¿Crees que te recordará estando allá? Seguro se enamorará del primero que encuentre y entonces apenas recordará tu nombre

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella no me olvidaría!- reclamó sacudiéndola por los hombros

-¡Si lo hará! ¡Y entonces te arrepentirás de haberme abandonado, te arrepentirás de haberte ido con esa ramera! ¡¡Ay!!

Sorpresa fue lo que se vio en los ojos de Meikyo cuando Shaoran le arrojó hacia atrás sin aplicar tanta fuerza

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- le preguntó, con los ojos escociéndole por las lágrimas y la voz débil

-No le vuelvas a decir Ramera…- advirtió hablando muy despacio –Si vuelves a hacerlo, olvidaré lo poco de caballero que pueda tener

-No te tengo miedo

-Más te vale que lo hagas… Ya te puedes ir largando

-¿No aceptarás mi oferta?

-¿Enamorarme de ti? ¿Crees que lo haría?- se burló –Perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú… prefiero esperar todo el tiempo a Sakura

-¡Ella te olvidará!

-¡Pero yo no! ¿No lo entiendes? En esta vida sólo se puede amar a una persona de verdad! Tú no eres esa persona

-¡Te arrepentirás!

-Haz lo que quieras. Mientras Sakura esté a mi lado me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas o lo que hagas

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven peligrosamente

Él no contestó. Sólo agradeció que Meikyo comenzara a alejarse rumbo a la salida

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación –Tú lo buscaste. Quizá la ames demasiado. Pero hay muchas formas para hacer que la olvides… Y ésta vez será para siempre

La última mirada por parte de Meikyo le provocó que cada poro de su piel se erizara

Le parecía imposible que una chica aparentemente dulce y tierna escondiera demasiada maldad de su interior. Aún no lo aceptaba, pero con todo y el supuesto afecto que le tuvo algún tiempo, Shaoran no podía perdonar el daño que le llegó a hacer a Sakura. Y él pudo haber evitado todo eso… si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan ciego

La advertencia de Meikyo le volvió a la mente, junto con esos ojos malditos, y entonces un presentimiento terrible le invadió y heló la sangre

Sus presentimientos no eran para dejarlos de lado. Rara vez se había equivocado, como la vez que Shima intentó abusar de Sakura

Salió apresurado de la habitación, en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a Meikyo e impedir que hiciera algo

Pero en su carrera tropezó nuevamente con su madre

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó preocupada

-¿Viste salir a Meikyo?

-Si, se alejó corriendo. ¿Discutieron?

-¡Maldita sea!- Shaoran no respondió a la pregunta. Si Meikyo había corrido entonces ya llevaba algo de ventaja. Haciendo caso omiso, corrió a la puerta principal, pero su madre nuevamente le llamó

-Shaoran ¿Qué pasa?

Él apretó los puños de espalda a Ieran. Ella se acercó y con suavidad lo volvió hacia ella, para encararlo. Su rostro le oprimió el corazón. Una expresión de ira, desconsuelo y temor llevaban los hermosos ojos de su hijo.

-Meikyo… le hará daño a Sakura

Ieran comprendió que su hijo no podría estar mintiendo, no con semejante tema. Y también supo, por la mirada de su hijo, que Sakura significaba demasiado para él

-Debo irme- anunció Li

-Espera- era otro de los tantos presentimientos de su hijo. No había mucho tiempo

Mandó llamar a Wei, murmurándole unas cuantas palabras. Él asintió y al instante sacó dos relucientes llaves

-Toma- dijo dándoselas a Shaoran –así llegarás más rápido- Shaoran la observó sorprendido –Cuando encuentres a Sakura tráela. Deseo hablar con ella

Él asintió

-Y más te vale que mi "bebé" no regrese con ningún rayón en la pintura

Shaoran sonrió agradecido antes de salir. Casualmente el "bebé" de Ieran, un magnífico auto negro ya le esperaba afuera. Presuroso subió, y en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado del lujoso interior de piel color beige, del tablero con la última tecnología, de la computadora que le indicaba su posición en la ciudad, o del magnífico equipo estereofónico

Pero toda su mente la ocupaba una sola persona en ese momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Está comprobado que cuando más prisa tienes por llegar a un lugar, más rápido pasa el tiempo, y más pesado se vuelve el trayecto.

Así pasaba con Shaoran, corriendo magníficamente en el auto de su madre por las calles de Tomoeda, pero sin alcanzar nunca su destino.

El pulso martillaba en los oídos, y la boca se le había quedado seca por completo. Sentía un terrible vacío en el estómago, mientras accionaba el claxon, deseando pasar por entre las casas para avanzar con mayor rapidez y llegar a su destino.

-¡¡Demonios!!- golpeó el volante con fuerza, obligado a detenerse ante una ancianita que cruzaba la calle lentamente

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro frustrado. Tan sólo faltaban unas calles para llegar, y ahora esto.

En ese momento, algo en el cielo llamó su atención.

El precioso azul se vio manchado de repente por algo grisáceo

-Parece humo- se dijo enfocando su mirada a ese sitio. Siguió el rastro, para ver de dónde provenía, y con horror se percató que parecía cerca de la casa de Sakura

-¡Rayos!- pisó con fuerza el acelerador después que la anciana hubo pasado.

Algunas personas se congregaban alrededor de la casa que recién comenzaba a incendiarse, mientras los gritos de las personas del servicio se dejaban escuchar.

La amable cocinera salió corriendo, ayudada del mayordomo.

Shaoran bajó del auto y se acercó con rapidez a ellos

-¿Dónde?- exigió saber, tomando por los hombros a la cocinera -¿Dónde está Sakura?

Pero la cocinera parecía en estado de Shock

-Hola, Shao…

Frunció el ceño con coraje, volteando con rapidez a esa voz dulce proveniente del infierno

-¡¡Tú!!

-No quisiste escucharme- se excusó –te lo advertí

-¿Porqué?- su voz se cortó al instante

-Debías enamorarte de mí… Ahora esa Basura pagará las consecuencias… morirá calcinada, ni siquiera la reconocerás. Su bonita cara se deformará y entonces quedarán sólo cenizas. Te prometo que la olvidarás. Y entonces yo estaré aquí para consolarte

Shaoran contuvo el aliento, intentando calmar el dolor que de repente se había apoderado de su corazón

La casa comenzaba a arder de algunas partes, y quizá si se apresuraba, podía salvarle a tiempo. Corrió hacia la casa, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía. El mayordomo pareció gritarle para detenerlo, pero él no lo hizo.

_Tengo que salvarla… Sakura…Espera_

En ese momento, una silueta se dibujó entre el humo que salía a borbotones por la puerta principal de la casa. Se detuvo al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos, en espera de la persona que salía

Pero el alma le cayó a los pies cuando vio que quienes salían eran Yukián y su madre

-No puede ser…- murmuró con dolor en la garganta –No… Sakura…- sin darse cuenta las lágrimas surgieron con libertad de sus maravillosos ojos oscuros

Detrás de él, Yukián discutía con Meikyo, quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella había incendiado la casa, y que lo haría mil veces más.

-¡Sakura!- gritó con fuerza, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente. No importaba si perdía su vida en ello, si quedaba lastimado; si ella salía ilesa, su corazón también lo estaría

Pero en su carrera, el mayordomo que acompañaba a la cocinera lo tomó por sorpresa, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cintura para que no se zafara

-¿Qué rayos hace?- gritó furioso -¡¡Déjeme!! ¡Sakura me necesita!

-Pronto llegarán los bomberos- anunció el mayordomo sosteniéndolo con esfuerzo

-Ella… ella morirá- reclamó, y su voz dejó ver el terrible miedo que le habían ocasionado sus propias palabras –¡Debo salvarla! ¡Si muere me muero yo también! ¡¡Sakura!!

En ese momento, la amable cocinera, un poco recuperada de la primera impresión, se acercó a Shaoran, que luchaba incansable entre los brazos del mayordomo

-Mi niño… no te preocupes por Sakura- le dijo con voz apacible –Ella no está en la casa. Salió justo antes de que todo iniciara.

Repentinamente su mente quedó en blanco. El cuerpo le pesó como si estuviera cargando toneladas en sus hombros, y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo. El rostro de la amable cocinera comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente; las voces a su alrededor fueron apagándose poco a poco… después de eso, no supo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¡Por todos los cielos!!

Fue lo que exclamó Tomoyo al ver entrar a Sakura en el vestíbulo de su casa, con sangre corriendo de una herida en la sien, y con algunas maletas y cajas con sus cosas más importantes e indispensables

Corrió hacia ella, dándole un abrazo, para luego examinar el golpe

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó tomando su rostro con suavidad

-Tuve una pequeña discusión- respondió con simpleza, restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Pequeña?- repitió incrédula –Parece que vienes de un batallón. Andando, te curaré esto mientras me platicas

-Tomoyo- le detuvo la castaña –Antes debo pedirte un favor

No hubo necesidad de hablar más. Tomoyo comprendió a la perfección, sobre todo al ver los paquetes y maletas que Sakura traía consigo

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí- le dijo con amabilidad dándole otro abrazo –A mi madre le fascinará saber que estás aquí… aunque sea por tan poco tiempo

Pidió al servicio que acomodaran el equipaje de Sakura, mientras subía con ella a su habitación. Ahí sacó con rapidez un pequeño botiquín de emergencia del baño e hizo que Sakura se acostara en un cómodo diván para curarle.

Humedeció una pequeña bolita de algodón y la presionó contra la herida, y a pesar del enorme cuidado que puso en ello, la castaña no evitó quejarse, percatándose por primera vez que traía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Permanecieron por unos minutos calladas. Tomoyo quería darle tiempo a Sakura para que se animara a hablar, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hablé con mi tía- comenzó la castaña tras sus reflexiones –Después de mucho pensarlo me animé a hacerlo.

Tomoyo continuaba con su labor, asintiendo de vez en cuando para demostrarle que estaba atenta a su relato.

-Iba preparada para cualquier cosa; yo ya sabía que no conseguiría mucho, y aún así quise hacerlo. Las cosas no comenzaron bien, y terminaron aún peor. Mi mentira parecía creíble al principio. Por supuesto no le iba a decir que quería que me prestara dinero para llevarme a Touya a Inglaterra conmigo, porque no está enterada de nada.

-Después todo se complicó. Dijo cosas horribles de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre…

Con lágrimas saliendo incontenibles de sus ojos, Sakura relató todo cuanto había pasado esa mañana en su antigua casa; contó toda su historia, desde que llegó a esa casa hacía tiempo, hasta el momento que supo que la muerte de sus padres no había sido accidental. Contó la tristeza que se veía en los ojos de su tía cada que decía el nombre de Fujikata, y el odio cuando nombraba a Nadeshiko. Incluso la ternura, disfrazada en esos ojos grises, que a veces demostraba en sus miradas hacia ella.

El sentimiento de no poder odiar más a una persona, a esa persona que había logrado echar a perder su felicidad entera, dio paso a la indiferencia. Ya no se esperaba nada por parte de aquella señora, y ya no pensaba volver a verla jamás. Causó tanto sufrimiento y dolor a ella y su hermano que no valía la pena ni recordarla. Hacerlo sólo suponía darle más importancia de la debida.

Y ahora estaba en un dilema. En realidad, en varios dilemas. Touya estaba primero que su carrera, y había decidido no dejarlo a su suerte nuevamente; no tenía el dinero suficiente para llevarlo consigo. Había pensado en reservar su vuelo poco después de que ella se hubiera ido, para así prepararle un lugar donde pudieran vivir.

-Me hubieras pedido a mí el dinero- reclamó Tomoyo con suavidad

-No podía hacerlo- se disculpó Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-Creí que las cosas se arreglarían con el tiempo- continuó –Mi tía nunca se enteró de mi partida, pude conseguir mi boleto de avión, mi obra salió fenomenal. Pero parece que todo va empeorando. No quiero dejar a Touya… y Shaoran

Lloró con amargura, con Tomoyo acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Prometí que seguiría con mi plan inicial. Que me iría sin importarme gran cosa; ¡pero me da miedo que en cuanto me vaya él se olvidé de mí! ¡No quiero que se olvide de mí! Y yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo. En verdad lo amo, demasiado; y no quiero apartarme de él; pero ni siquiera sé lo que él siente. ¿Y si me quedara, y lo intentara, y perdiera todo, incluso su amistad? No sé porqué arriesgarme; ¡no sé qué camino seguir! Y ese beso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fue el beso más maravilloso de mi vida! ¡Si tan sólo me explicara, si supiera qué significó para él! Si sintió lo mismo que yo sentí, o si sólo fue la emoción de momento… Él es especial, es un ser maravilloso; cuando me mira con sus hermosos ojos, con esa mirada que pareciera que sólo me la regala a mí; me siento única y especial, siento que podría morirme y en ese mismo instante renacer; y me doy cuenta que sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él, por el simple hecho de que jamás perdiera ese brillo de sus ojos, o que esa sonrisa nunca se borrara de sus rostro. Lo amo en verdad, lo amo demasiado. Y no sé qué hacer… yo no quisiera equivocarme

Tomoyo se recostó a un lado de ella, después de haber colocado una gasa para proteger la herida de Sakura; la atrajo hacía sí, y permaneció en silencio, abrazándola

-No sabrás qué es lo correcto hasta que te animes a hacerlo- susurró Tomoyo –Eso es lo interesante de la vida. Puedes escoger de muchas opciones; si te equivocas duele, pero si tienes el valor suficiente, te levantarás e intentarás nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió con lentamente sus hermosos ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente cuando la luz fría de la habitación lo cegó por un momento

-¡Me alegro que haya despertado!- escuchó suspirar a una mujer.

Shaoran se sentó con pesadez sobre la cama donde estaba recostado, y se revolvió el cabello aturdido.

-¿Dónde…?- murmuró inspeccionando la habitación, que más bien parecía ser un pequeño cubículo, forrado horrorosamente de blanco

-Estamos en el hospital, jovencito.- le dijo la amable cocinera, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo junto a él –Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí porque no reaccionabas

-¿Qué…?

En ese momento, las imágenes de aquella mañana le llegaron rápidamente a la cabeza; la casa incendiándose, él queriendo salvar a Sakura, y Sakura…

-¿Sakura?- exclamó poniéndose de pie con rapidez, y mareándose al instante

-¡Joven, no haga eso!- le reprendió una de las enfermeras, ayudándole a sentarse nuevamente

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó comenzando a angustiarse

-Ella está bien, mi niño- aseguró la cocinera con una sonrisa –nosotros le ayudamos a sacar sus cosas antes de que todo comenzara; quizá ni siquiera sepa lo que pasó con la casa

-¿Y ella…?- su miedo se dejó notar en esa pregunta -¿Dónde está…? ¿Ya se ha ido a Inglaterra?

La señora le tocó con suavidad el hombro

-No sé en dónde está- contestó –Pero ella no se iría sin despedirse del hombre al que ama

Shaoran se sonrojó con rapidez ante esta confesión; atolondrado sacó su celular y marcó el número de la joven

_El número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio…_

-¡Diablos!- se pasó una mano por el cabello, comenzando a preocuparse. Siguió buscando entre sus contactos hasta que dio con el número de Tomoyo. Quizá ella sabía algo

**-¿Diga?**

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó el joven sin medir el tono de su voz

**-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me dejarás sorda!**

-¡Sakura! ¿Sakura está contigo?- preguntó sin prestar atención al comentario sarcástico de la joven

-**Si, está conmigo**- Shaoran suspiró aliviado –**Ella no está bien. Discutió con su tía y se fue de su casa**

-Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer…

**-¿Qué dices?**- reclamó Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea –¡**Hasta donde yo sé, discutir e irse de casa no es algo muy bueno!**

-Tomoyo… incendiaron la casa de Yukián

Hubo un breve silencio

**-¿Qué…?**

-Creí que Sakura estaba en su casa, por suerte ella ya se había ido

**-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**

-Meikyo…

**-Esa hija de… ¿Cómo pudo?**

-Más tarde te contaré. ¿Le dirás a Sakura?

**-No lo sé. Ella está bastante mal-** Shaoran sintió que su corazón se comprimía

-¿Crees que pueda ir a verla?- preguntó en un tono más suave y bajo

**-Sería muy bueno que lo hicieras**

Acordaron que Shaoran iría en cuanto le dejaran salir del hospital. Suspiró más tranquilo

-Ella está con Tomoyo- le dijo a la señora Shikihawa

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Mi niña está bien!

En ese momento un médico entró al pequeño cubículo, anotando algunos garabatos en su hoja de registro

-Por fin despierta, Li- dijo con voz sonora

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasé dormido?

-Quizá media hora- Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido

–Nosotros también nos preocupamos.- añadió la cocinera -Los bomberos llegaron al lugar después de que caíste; le pedí a uno de ellos que te trajera, porque no despertabas; pero el doctor nos dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque a menudo la gente cae inconsciente cuando una noticia muy fuerte les es dada. Así que sólo nos sentamos a esperar a que despertaras

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, en una mirada de agradecimiento

-Quisimos llamar a tu casa, pero no sabemos cuál sea tu teléfono.

-No se preocupe por eso- dijo él –ya me comunicaré con ellos.

El médico comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, sus ojos y garganta

-Bien, joven; se ha ganado un caramelo- anunció dándole un envoltorio color violeta –Ya puede irse a casa, usted está de maravilla

Shaoran le miró desconcertado, pero decidió no preguntar más. Abrochó con rapidez su camisa y, agradeciendo a la enfermera, salió del lugar, al lado de la amable señora

-¿Irás con mi pequeña Sakura?- le preguntó mientras caminaban a la salida. Él asintió –¡Por favor dale mis bendiciones! Dile que no deje de llamar antes de que se vaya… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé a dónde podría llamar… En fin; por favor, dile que la quiero muchísimo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré.

En ese momento, una nueva duda asaltó el pensamiento de Shaoran

-¡Mierda!- gritó de repente -¡Mi madre me matará! ¿Dónde quedó su auto?

-Tranquilo. Le pedí al viejo mayordomo que lo trajera para ti

En ese momento, el rugido de un potente motor se escuchó a lo lejos. En milésimas de segundos, el fabuloso auto negro se estacionaba justo frente a ellos, entre una nube de polvo

El mayordomo bajó con rapidez, entre asustado y excitado por la emoción. Entregó las llaves a Shaoran sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, hizo un exagerada reverencia y se alejó con rapidez del lugar.

Li y la Señora Shikihawa voltearon a verse desconcertados, la amable cocinera se encogió de hombros sin entender la situación, y antes de que algo más pasara, Shaoran subió al auto y arrancó con rapidez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí tienes- Tomoyo dejó una pequeña bandeja en la mesita de noche, y dio a Sakura una taza con humeando té -¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-Estoy mucho mejor- respondió Sakura –Muchas gracias, Tomoyo; eres muy amable

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo por mi

Después de eso, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó. Pasos lejanos vinieron desde las escaleras. Algo se acercaba con rapidez.

Sakura y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver confundidas y asustadas, para luego abrazarse al escuchar que aquellos pasos como de gigante se detenían frente a la puerta de Tomoyo

-¿Qué…?- la amatista no pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese momento su puerta se abría con furia, rebotando en la pared.

Una nube de humo apareció, como si se tratase de la entrada triunfal de algún mago.

Y detrás de todo esto, Sonomi entró al fin, con rapidez extraordinaria, directamente hacia Sakura que le miraba asustada. Tomoyo dejó de abrazarla y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, temiendo por su seguridad

-¡¡Oh mi niña!!- exclamó tomando a la joven del rostro y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella -¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Ya te extrañaba, retoñito de Nadeshiko!

Siguió con sus mimos y apapachos hasta que Tomoyo le hizo ver que la pobre Sakura comenzaba a ponerse morada

Sonomi se alejó avergonzada mientras Sakura tosía con desesperación

-No sabía que estuvieras aquí- dijo Sonomi más tranquila -¿Porqué no me avisaste, Tomoyo-chan?

-No había tenido oportunidad- se excusó ella –Mamá, Sakura estará con nosotros hasta que se vaya. ¿No hay problema?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Será un placer tenerte aquí, Cielo

Sakura agradeció sonrojada. Sonomi estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en casa de Sakura, por eso evitó preguntar lo que evidentemente había pasado, sobretodo para evitar nuevamente la tristeza de la joven.

En vez de eso, la colmó de atenciones que llegaban incluso a ser ridículas, apenando a la joven cuantas veces pudiera. Sakura pedía auxilio con los ojos a su mejor amiga, pero Tomoyo, de temperamento tan similar al de su madre, no perdía ocasión de verla sonrojada y grabarla con su inseparable cámara, uniéndose al martirio de Sakura

Aunque ellas, lo que en realidad deseaban, era hacer olvidar a Sakura un poco el dolor y la desdicha que sentía en esos momentos; y realmente lo estaban consiguiendo.

Agradeció al cielo el llamado a la puerta, pues Sonomi y Tomoyo la dejaron respirar –literalmente- para volverse a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Tomoyo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y al cabo de unos instantes, las damas pudieron ver la tímida cabeza de Shaoran asomando

Sus ojos se encontraron con rapidez con los de Sakura; y su mirada fue tan intensa, tan profunda y extraña que el estómago de la joven dio un vuelco agradable y doloroso

Ella estaba bien; sana, completa, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber; y ahí estaba, sentada, rodeada por Tomoyo y su madre, pero sólo para él, con la luz del atardecer acariciándole por la espalda

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró terriblemente cuando él comenzó a acercarse decidido, sin dejar de verla.

Sintió su cuerpo elevar su temperatura habitual, y a Shaoran le enterneció ver sus mejillas demasiado rojas; y se sintió feliz de saber el efecto que causaba en ella.

Se detuvo sólo unos segundos frente a Sakura, y tan ensimismado estaba en sus ojos, que no se percató que Tomoyo y Sonomi se habían alejado un poco para darles privacidad.

Y en ese momento la respiración de Sakura se detuvo. No supo de qué manera estaba ya de pie, con las piernas flaqueando, pero firmemente sostenida por el abrazo que Shaoran le estaba dando.

No respondió, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Shaoran respirando su delicioso aroma, y también lo abrazó con fuerza

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- murmuró él muy cerca de su oído, produciendo una sensación muy agradable y peligrosa.

Pero ella lo disfrutó terriblemente, tanto que llegó a darle miedo, y por un momento deseó que nadie, más que ellos dos, estuvieran en la habitación.

Por desgracia, o suerte, Tomoyo y su madre seguían ahí.

-Traeré… más té para todos- anunció con emoción, interrumpiendo el largo abrazo, y odiándose a sí misma por no tener su inseparable cámara a su alcance para grabar tan maravilloso momento. –Anda, mamá

Tuvo que jalar a su madre de la manga de su blusa, pues ella tampoco se atrevía a abandonar la habitación.

Después de esa interrupción, Shaoran y Sakura se alejaron ruborizados, desviando sus miradas a cualquier otra parte que no fueran los ojos del otro. Permanecieron así, hasta que Shaoran se percató del golpe en la cabeza de Sakura

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó preocupado, mientras se acercaba con rapidez a ella y rozaba el parche que Tomoyo había puesto en su frente

-No es nada… - aseguró la joven, pero Li no pareció convencido. Le observó profundamente, como si tratara de averiguar qué había ocurrido –Yo… emm… tuve una pequeña riña con mi eh… tía- y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado. Siempre era lo mismo, no podía resistirse a esa mirada. Pero algo más le decían los ojos de Shaoran -¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que debo decirte…

Ambos se sentaron, cerca del enorme ventanal que llenaba de luz la habitación. El viento entraba con suavidad, acariciando suavemente el rostro de los jóvenes, secando las lágrimas de Sakura

Él trató de ser breve, de no contar los detalles, y de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con sus palabras. Aún así, no pudo evitar la tristeza en su amiga. Y es que ella simplemente no lo entendía, cómo una persona tan pequeña podía ser capaz de causar tanto daño.

Quizá esa casa no era precisamente lo que se llamaba hogar, pero ahí había vivido, por varios años había tenido ahí su habitación, donde cosas tristes y maravillosas habían pasado; ahí Shaoran la había visitado causándole un susto de muerte; ahí había recibido al hermoso Kero; ahí Li la había visto desnuda; ahí lo había besado por primera vez.

Cuando terminó, ella continuaba llorando, en silencio, tragándose sus lamentos y su coraje. Se sentía demasiado desamparada, y por un momento deseó estar en Inglaterra. Hasta que un abrazo la sostuvo.

Shaoran pasó su brazo con suavidad por sus hombros, y la abrazó contra sí.

No

Ella no estaba desamparada.

Ella tenía a Shaoran, y ahí estaba, como siempre.

-Estoy feliz…

Murmuró. La posición en la que estaban le impidió a Sakura ver su rostro o sus ojos.

-No sé si las casualidades ocurren, si algún Dios nos esté cuidando en alguna parte, si los ángeles existen, pero… tú estás aquí. A salvo, en mis brazos, y era todo lo que quería. Verte para realmente estar seguro que nada te había pasado.

Sakura contuvo la respiración

-No me importa nada más que ahora. Por un momento pensé que tú…- guardó silencio. Su voz le había traicionado. Después, aclarándose un poco la garganta, continuó –Si algo te hubiese pasado… Yo no…

Sintió su cabeza mojarse. Una lágrima del joven había anidado entre su cabello; su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por sus palabras. Deseó consolarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien aunque por dentro ella misma sentía morir, pero no importaba sacaría fuerza de donde fuese y estaría bien para él

-Yo estoy bien- aseguró ella volteando a verlo, sus ardientes ojos le miraban muy de cerca, ámbar fundido, sus bocas a centímetros de distancia. Sakura acarició con suavidad su mejilla, secando al mismo tiempo el paso húmedo de una lágrima. Sonrió –Estoy a salvo en tus brazos… y tú lo estás en los míos…

Shaoran sonrió, y por un momento Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Era la primera vez que él sonreía de esa manera, una pura, clara, tierna y muy encantadora sonrisa. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por un largo instante. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos esmeralda, brillantes y soñadores, y él logró profundizar aún más esa mirada de cobre.

Una ráfaga suave de viento acarició la escena, inmortalizándola en el tiempo. Hasta que Sakura pareció despertar de su letargo, y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su amigo, se alejó sobresaltada.

Shaoran volvió a aclararse la garganta, avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

-Yo… em…- balbuceó Li, para romper el incómodo silencio –Mi madre desea verte…

-¿Tú madre?

Shaoran asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Le tendió la mano, que Sakura aceptó gustosa. Un choque eléctrico removió sus estómagos, y con una encantadora sonrisa él pregunto:

-¿Me acompañas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de despedirse de Tomoyo y su madre, salieron por la puerta principal, donde el lujoso auto de Ieran les esperaba, y por un instante por la mente de Sakura pasaron escenas de cómo sería la vida de casada con una persona tan importante y rica como Li Shaoran

El camino transcurrió en un agradable silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. El estómago de Sakura brincó cuando Shaoran estacionó el auto fuera de su casa. El trayecto había sido demasiado rápido, y ella no estaba preparada aún a hablar con Ieran Li… a pesar de no saber para qué la quería.

-¡¡Mi hermosa niña!! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- Ieran le abrazó con fuerza cuando ambos entraron a la mansión –No hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado- murmuró

Ieran sonrió al ver a su pupilo, a cierta distancia, observándolas con inmensa ternura en sus preciosos ojos castaños.

-¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!- Dijo una vez repuesta, conduciéndola hacia, probablemente, su estudio –Debo hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante. Tú espera aquí, Xiao Lang- ordenó sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hijo, quien le miró con enfado –¡Y no te atrevas a hacer berrinche!- se sonrojó con fuerza, sobretodo cuando Sakura volteó a verlo con una sonrisita traviesa.

Después de ofrecerle algunos aperitivos, Ieran Li fue directamente al grano, algo muy característico de ella.

-He estado en la clínica donde se encuentra tu hermano, Sakura- la joven frunció el ceño confundida –Con agrado me di cuenta que parece recordarme un poco- sonrió de manera maternal, después prosiguió –Estuvimos charlando por unas horas. Es un hombre realmente encantador y muy amable

Sakura se sintió orgullosa, a pesar de no saber la finalidad de la conversación

-¿Ya tienes boleto de avión para él, Sakura?

La joven parpadeó confundida, después negó con la cabeza

-Me alegró- murmuró la señora Li con una sonrisa –He hecho los arreglos necesarios para trasladar a Touya a esta casa –Sakura iba a hablar, pero ella se lo impidió –He contactado especialistas, los mejores en todo el Japón para ayudar a que Touya recupere la memoria al cien porciento.

-Pero… no es necesario, pretendo llevar a Touya conmigo- refutó la joven

-Comprendo. Pero mi niña, piensa un poco mi propuesta. Touya necesita rehabilitación; he hablado con él y está de acuerdo que es lo mejor para ambos; él no quiere ser una carga para ti y tus estudios

-¡Él no es una carga!

-Lo sé, pero él no lo ve de esa manera. Además, quedándose él aquí, será más fácil que recuerde su vida pasada

-Pero…

-Por favor, Sakura- suplicó Ieran –permíteme hacerme cargo de él

Sakura pudo ver en esos ojos la preocupación de una madre

-¿Porqué lo hace?

-Hace tiempo perdí a una querida amiga- recordó con tristeza –Ella, junto con su esposo murieron en un accidente, y de sus hijos no volví a saber nada- dirigió su mirada a Sakura –Supimos que Touya también había muerto, pero tú continuabas con vida. Por mucho tiempo te busqué, intenté contactarte porque quería hacerme cargo de ti. Nadeshiko fue muy importante para mí, y sentía que era mi responsabilidad hacer que su hija tuviera una vida feliz. Pero nunca te encontré, a pesar de que estabas muy cerca de mí. Y ahora que estás aquí deseo hacer algo por ti y por Touya, por todo lo que no pude hacer…

Sakura suspiró

-Le agradezco mucho su preocupación. Pero no debe sentirse de esa manera- sonrió –Para mí es suficiente saber que una persona tan extraordinaria fue amiga de mi madre.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde Sakura pensó la propuesta hecha por la mujer. Sería infinitamente feliz llevando a Touya con ella, pero no tenía los recursos necesarios. Además, quería que él se recuperara, y probablemente estando en Inglaterra no podría hacerlo

-Entonces permítame pagarle por todo esto…- suplicó Sakura

Ieran sonrió

-El único pago que me haría realmente feliz sería tener un nieto de Xiao Lang

Sakura se sonrojó con rapidez ante la indirecta

-¿Sabes? Eres muy importante para él- murmuró a modo de confidencia –El sueño de Nadeshiko y el mío alguna vez fue tener hijos y que se casaran, para así tener siempre un pretexto para visitarnos. Quizá las cosas cambien para el futuro. Pero en este momento, eres lo más importante para Shaoran

Sakura bajó la mirada entristecida

-Él no olvida con facilidad, Sakura- continuó Ieran, y Sakura levantó la vista, como si de repente la señora Li hubiese respondido una enorme duda –Él no te olvidará…

Había tal convicción en sus palabras que Sakura dejó de dudar.

Y después de recapacitarlo, parecía que la propuesta de Ieran Li era lo más conveniente. Touya se recuperaría, continuaría sus estudios y probablemente tendría una profesión. Nunca es tarde para intentarlo. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero volvería para visitarlo y ver sus progresos. Ieran ofreció su propia casa para que Touya viviera, pero Sakura afirmó que no sería necesario, teniendo aún la casita amarilla para ellos. Aún así, Ieran no dejó de prometer que estaría al completo cuidado del joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los grillos cantaban al paso de los jóvenes. Después de un agotador día, lleno de emociones, regresaban a casa de Tomoyo. A pesar de las súplicas de Ieran, Sakura tuvo que desistir de quedarse en la mansión Li, pues Tomoyo le esperaba. Así que a Shaoran no le quedó más remedio que conformarse y acompañarla de regreso.

Caminaban en silencio, muy cerca del otro para sentir un poco de calor ante lo fresco de la noche. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto, haciendo un momento encantador

-Tardaron mucho mi madre y tú hablando- habló Shaoran de repente

Sakura volteó a verlo de reojo, con una traviesa sonrisita en su rostro

-Así es…

Shaoran levantó una ceja inconforme, pero no dijo nada

-¿Quieres saber de qué hablamos?- Le preguntó "casualmente"

-No… para nada… no me interesa… - aseguró.

Continuaron caminando, en silencio

-¡Está bien! ¡Quiero saber de qué hablaron!- exclamó suplicante. Sakura soltó una alegre sonrisa

-No debería decirte

-¿Qué? Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-¿Ah sí?- se burló la joven -¿Porqué?

-¡Es mi madre! ¡Y tú eres mi…!- se detuvo de súbito

El corazón de Sakura brincó

-Tu… ¿Qué?

-Mi… amiga

Suspiró, decepcionada. Siguieron caminando

-¿Y bien?- Shaoran retomó el tema

-No seas curioso

-¿Hablaron de Tomoyo?- probó

-No- negó Sakura extrañada

-¿De mí?

-No. No eres tan importante

Shaoran se fue de espaldas, provocando la sonrisa de Sakura

-Eres cruel

-¡Ya lo sé! Aún así me quieres

-Si…

Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, también la miró

-Ah… es decir, yo no…

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron

-No querías decir eso…- terminó ella la frase, bajando la mirada. Iba a retomar el camino, pero Shaoran le detuvo con suavidad

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y Sakura no supo interpretar la penetrante mirada de Shaoran. Por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio; ella trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero a cada instante se le complicaba más, porque él le sostenía de tal manera que si el suelo desapareciera podría volar sólo gracias a su agarre.

Sus ojos clavados en los de ella, la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver sus gestos, sus reacciones; estaba serio, algo sumamente extraño de él. El corazón de Sakura palpitaba con fuerza, ¡Por Dios, qué atractivo se veía!

Tenía que decir algo, porque el silencio la estaba matando, su seriedad la estaba matando, quizá había dicho algo malo para que él de repente se pusiera de esa manera; pero si tan sólo hubiese un poco de luz, Sakura habría podido ver que el rostro de Shaoran estaba lleno de emoción; que su mirada, a pesar de ser penetrante, estaba llena de calidez sólo para ella; y sus labios no permanecían tan sólo rectos, pues una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa era obsequiada para ella.

Su estómago hormigueó casi con dolor. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, mientras contenía la respiración al sentir que Shaoran colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y con lentitud la llevaba hacia él.

Su aliento le acarició el rostro, y sólo entonces entrecerró sus ojos disfrutando su cercanía; aún así vio cuando Shaoran desaparecía la distancia entre sus labios para besarla.

Otro beso. Otras mil emociones. La besó con delicadeza, como si temiera dañarla. Saboreó primero sus labios, de un extremo a otro, no evitando morder con suavidad su apetitoso labio inferior. Ella lo dejó actuar, entreabrió su boca para disfrutar sus caricias. Y fue entonces cuando él perdió la paciencia.

La abrazó con fuerza, la presionó contra su cuerpo y aún así la necesitaba más cerca. A ella la tomó por sorpresa cuando repentinamente Shaoran se había vuelto más exigente. Trató de seguir su ritmo, pero su lengua se movía con torpeza frente a los movimientos sensuales y profundos de él. Después sólo se dejó llevar; se dejó acariciar, explorar y besar. Y al hacerlo, descubrió el placer infinito que significaba besarlo.

Sin embargo, el beso fue perdiendo intensidad. Debía pararlo cuando todavía podía. Debía hacerlo porque estaba seguro que perdería el sentido y sería capaz de cometer un acto "impropio" con la mujer que tanto adoraba a mitad de la calle en esa noche de luna. Suavizó su beso, y cuando se separó de su boca, un sentimiento de abandono lo invadió al no disfrutar más el sabor a cereza de su boca. Aún así no se separó de ella. Besó su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja, dando un travieso mordisco al irresistible lóbulo. Y después de besar su cuello, deleitándose con su olor, sólo continuó abrazándola, teniéndola bastante cerca de su corazón.

Ella se equivocaba, estaba en un terrible error al creer que él no la quería. Si tan sólo supiera; si tan sólo se pudiera imaginar cuán importante le era para poder vivir.

Aún así debía callar. Su partida era inminente, y había decidido no detener su sueño por su propio egoísmo. Esperaba que algún día, en algún lugar volviera a encontrarla y entonces declarar lo que por dentro le quemaba en ese momento.

Y Sakura, por segunda vez en el día, sintió cómo su cabello se mojaba levemente. Por segunda vez en el día, una lágrima de Shaoran se anidaba entre su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Llevas todo? ¿Pasaporte? ¿Maleta? ¿Ropa interior?

-Si, Tomoyo, en este momento todo debe estar en el avión- contestó pacientemente Tomoyo mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera

-¿En el avión?- preguntó casi histérica la amatista -¿También el pasaporte?

-No, Tomoyo, ese lo traigo conmigo- le mostró un bolso de mano y sólo así Tomoyo suspiró aliviada

-¡Tom-Tom!- exclamó Gary rodando sus bonitos ojos negros –¡Si continúas así la matarás antes de que suba al avión!

-Lo lamento. No puedo evitarlo. No quiero que algo salga mal. ¿Qué tal si se te pierde el pasaporte y ya no puedes volver a Japón?

Sakura sonrió con ternura, tomándole las manos

-Estoy segura que jamás podré pasar como una inglesa. No te preocupes Tomoyo- le dijo con suavidad –Todo va a estar bien.

Tomoyo le miró conformista. Había llegado el día, y ella lo entendía; aún así no quería dejar ir a su querida amiga

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- le dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban

Sakura respiró profundo. Había decidido no llorar, porque así las partidas son más difíciles. Sonrió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y la abrazó con fuerza

-Yo también, Tomoyo- murmuró cerca de su oído –Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes, porque eres una magnífica persona, mi mejor amiga

Tomoyo ahogó un sollozo. Debía ser fuerte por las dos.

-¿A mí también me extrañarás, Ojitos-chan?- preguntó Gary con cierto tono celoso en su voz.

Sakura le miró divertida

-¡Claro que sí, Beckerman!- lo abrazó con fuerza

-¡Gary! Soy Ga-ry- se quejó el joven –Mi Cielo, Mi Ojitos verdes-chan, Cosita Divina- le dijo mientras la abrazaba -¿Volverás, no es así? No soportaría estar lejos de ti, y rodeado de estas mujercillas…

-¡Oye!- se quejaron Tomoyo y Meiling al mismo tiempo

-¡Y cuando vuelvas, por favor tráeme a un inglesito! Mira que dicen que con crema batida y una cereza en la cabeza están…

-¡Gary!- ahora exclamaron las tres jóvenes sonrojadas

-De acuerdo… me conformo con el chico- sonrió encantadoramente –Y con que tú estés bien. Llama cuando te sientas solita, y entonces tomaré mi yate privado e iré por ti. Pinky promise

Sakura sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Y después de eso, su mirada se volvió fría y oscura

-Y tú…- advirtió dirigiéndose a su antiguo profesor de teatro –Más te vale, Eriol Hiragizawa, que no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Tomoyo. Juro por Dios que me mira que si la haces llorar me tendrás en dos minutos ahorcándote con fuerza

Eriol tragó saliva con dificultad

-Cl…claro que no… Sakura- se defendió dando dos pasos atrás –Tom… Tomoyo estará muy bien… lo prometo

Después de una mirada de escrutinio, Sakura sonrió

-Así me gusta- Eriol suspiró aliviado –Gracias… De verdad que nada de esto lo hubiera podido lograr sin ti.- el joven maestro sonrió con ternura

-Te lo mereces, Sakura. Sólo tú lo lograste

-Sí… pero con tu ayuda

Sabía que el momento estaba llegando. Faltaban pocos minutos antes de que su vuelo fuese anunciado.

Se dirigió hacia Touya, que iba acompañado de Nakuru. Ambos habían platicado y acordado en aceptar la propuesta de Ieran Li, a pesar de que el precio no le pareció mucho al joven Kinomoto.

-Te prometo que volveré- aseguró Sakura entre sus brazos –No pienso estar alejada tanto tiempo de mi pequeña familia.

-Eso espero… Monstruo

Sakura volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa palabra, que tantas rabietas le había costado, ahora llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. Sonrió feliz. Las cosas se pondrían excelentes. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia y tiempo.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Touya! Volveré y entonces te ayudaré a recobrar la memoria, sólo espérame por favor.

-Claro que lo haré- prometió mientras besaba su cabeza –Y tú promete no asustar a la gente del viejo continente

De acuerdo, estaba consciente de que había ciertas desventajas en que Touya recuperara la memoria. Aún así, aceptaba con agrado las consecuencias.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

Un enorme nudo se atoró en la garganta de la castaña

-¡Deja de atormentarla, Heian!- reprendió Meiling a su novio, y volviéndose a Sakura dijo -Sakurita, no me olvides cuando seas rica y famosa- bromeó la joven presionando sus manos –¡Muéstrales quién manda! Lo harás muy bien.

-Gracias Meiling… por todo. Heian…

Él estaba en silencio. Parpadeaba con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas, algo que se volvió imposible cuando Sakura lo abrazó

-Eres una niña- se burló ella

-Y tú una tonta- se defendió conteniendo las lágrimas -¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-Muchas cosas, tienes a Meiling, ella te adora aunque no lo demuestre- la joven en cuestión se sonrojó –Y yo regresaré. Aún no me muero jovencito, aunque eso sea lo que deseés

-Por supuesto que no, tonta. Pero si no regresas, iré por ti y te traeré de un jalón de oreja.

Sakura sonrió.

Se sentía feliz.

Había pasado por muchos ratos amargos. Momentos interminables de soledad, teniendo por único deseo que el tiempo pasara y así llegara su muerte. Es sorprendente ver cómo las cosas cambian en tan poco tiempo.

A su vida habían llegado personas maravillosas: sus mejores amigos, su hermano que creía muerto, y el amor de su vida. Y estaban ahí, acompañándola a dar uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida.

Los vio uno por uno, sonrientes, charlando entre ellos, y sintió nostalgia. Estaría lejos por un buen tiempo, y eso significaba no ver sus rostros o escuchar sus sonrisas. Pero tenía la certeza de que al volver la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Miró la sala de espera con anhelo.

-No pude convencerlo…

Meiling susurró y nadie más que Sakura pudo escuchar.

Ella bajó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Shaoran no estaba ahí. Él faltaba para completar el magnífico cuadro.

_-Pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta A_

Su corazón brincó al escuchar el comunicado. Volteó a ver rápidamente a sus amigos que se habían acercado a ella para abrazarla y despedirla. Era momento de partir, y él no estaba ahí.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, se iba sin decirle adiós.

Sus amigos y hermano se hacían más pequeños conforme la escalera eléctrica iba subiendo. Guardó esa imagen para ella, todos diciéndole adiós, esperando verla pronto. Y seguía faltando él.

El beso de hacía tres días seguía fresco en su memoria. Sus miradas únicas para ella y el rápido latir de su corazón. Se sintió única, sobretodo porque él volvió a besarla, porque entonces quizá él sí sentía algo por ella, y no eran suposiciones. Porque no puedes besar a una persona de esa manera sin sentir algo mínimo por ella.

Suspiró. Llegaba a piso superior, y él no estaba. Entonces sintió una mirada clavada en ella. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y comenzó a buscar entre la gente. Su mirada verde recorrió con desesperación el piso en el que estaba, en búsqueda de esa persona. Y entonces lo distinguió

Su inconfundible cabello sensualmente desordenado. Su rostro que le hacía suspirar. La sonrisa reservada sólo para ella. Y los hermosos ojos que la amaban tanto.

Él estaba ahí, entre las personas. Y por un segundo, que quedó suspendido en el tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron, diciendo más de lo que harían las palabras. Deseó desesperadamente regresar para abrazarlo por última vez, pero ya había llegado al piso superior. Era momento de partir

Pero entonces él sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía y sólo a ella. Con lentitud y ternura lanzó un beso al aire, especial para ella, quien lo recibió anhelante y con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Sakura enfocó su mirada a los labios de Shaoran, porque parecía estar murmurando algo que sólo ella podía escucharlo.

Después de eso suspiró, se despidió de él con su encantadora sonrisa y con ánimos renovados partió a su destino. No importaba nada, lo haría lo mejor que pudiese, sería la mejor y volvería para reencontrarse con las personas que amaba.

Volvería para reencontrarse con él…

_No me despido de ti… porque te llevaré a donde quiera que vaya_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Continuará_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok… creo que esta vez sí exageré… Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, he tenido malos ratos, ando tremendamente desmotivada a ratos. Lo sé, no hay excusa válida, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenía los ánimos suficientes.

Pero aquí está. Un capítulo más. Penúltimo capítulo. Y la verdad es que… es genial la respuesta que he recibido. Mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan y no dejan sus comentarios. A todos por igual. Por ustedes esto existe.

Y espero que el capítulo no les haya defraudado; todavía falta uno más, así que viene el desenlace. Muchos se imaginan lo que va a pasar, yo sólo lo pongo en palabras.

Mil gracias, en verdad, y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Cualquier queja háganmela saber, todo es válido, todo para mejorar el último capítulo.

Mil, mil, mil gracias

* Un euro aproximadamente equivale a 165 yenes. Jeje, no es una cantidad tan grande. Vendrían siendo menos de 900 euros.


End file.
